


繁星为鉴

by hiyouelaine



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 260,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyouelaine/pseuds/hiyouelaine
Summary: 哨向+软星际科幻，主角HE，初稿在其他平台po过，这次是二稿，主要是加在其他平台忌讳的肉和情感的部分，全文四十七章，加4个小番外。Hail AO3  !





	1. Chapter 1

上  
第一章

他手持魔杖高举向天，电闪雷鸣，天空像妆面夸张的小丑裂开一张大嘴，自然的威力被魔杖尽数吸收，在那句全力吼出的咒语响彻山巅后，魔杖直指山脚下的大片敌军...这场战役，毫无悬念，一如既往，他们赢定了！  
那又怎样？  
对他来说，“赢”这件事根本不是最重要的，最重要的是拯救那个裹着银甲甩着金发，在一片刀光剑影中时隐时现的男人——他的亚瑟，他的王。

这已经是第八次，等等，也许是第十八次，第二十八次？总之他不想再失败了，按照三面女神的指示，只要他在亚瑟被刺之时，为他挡住那一剑，让自己的生命和灵魂分享出一半，未来无论在哪一世，他都能与亚瑟共享阳寿共度一生。办法听起来很简单。令人沮丧的是，他根本来不及换回年轻矫健的身躯，唯一能做的只有在每一次消灭敌军后连滚带爬的颠下山，然后拼命跑快一点，再快一点。  
每一次，他都恨极了自己没有能飞的魔法。

剑，还有那把该死的剑。  
刺破皮肤和内脏的声音清晰可闻，整个世界剩下的，只有他可笑的上气不接下气——而这一次，可喜可贺，他的手指头堪堪触到了亚瑟的肩膀，这算是一个不小的进步，虽然他不得不再一次眼睁睁地看着他的王缓缓地倒在他的怀里。

 

“梅林？梅——林——！”  
“不——！”梅林猛地坐起身，一抹刺眼的光线让他立刻闭上双眼举手遮挡，手肘举起的一瞬，实验桌上一瓶盛满黑色汁液的玻璃瓶被撞得像个不倒翁似地摇晃起来，身旁穿着白大褂的男人立刻扶稳了瓶子。  
“又是那个梦？”  
“威尔！你...你...你能不能...别老是在、在关键的时候...打断我？”梅林气得耳根都红了。  
“你...你...你能不能...”一只金刚鹦鹉站在白大褂的肩头口齿清晰地学起了梅林的口吻。  
“闭...闭嘴！”梅林使劲闭了下眼睛，这个动作能帮助他在生气的时候不至于连话都说不出。  
“闭...闭嘴！”鹦鹉却学得更起劲了。  
梅林吸了一口气，抓起盛满黑汁的玻璃瓶作势朝鹦鹉砸去。  
“好了闭嘴！查托（Chato）！”威尔扭头瞪着自己的精神体，聒噪鸟立刻缩了缩脖子不见了。威尔讨好地朝梅林笑笑，轻轻取下他举在半空的瓶子，“不就是个梦吗？这个可不能乱泼！要出鸟命的！”  
“这个...只，只会...”  
“我知道我知道！”威尔放好瓶子，“只会让查托失声24小时嘛，还不是要了它的命！行了，快走吧，你梦中王子的宣讲会要开始了，盖伊斯说下午的实验可以先放放，明天再做，你再不走，就只能站在最边上听了。”  
梅林张大嘴巴和眼睛，仿佛下一秒就要得出一个从未被发现的宇宙新公式，“我，我，我差点忘了！”

两人急匆匆赶到诺亚方舟礼堂时，梅林懊悔地只想哭出来。别说礼堂里面，连礼堂的窗台边都扒满了人。门口侧廊上，一个超大三维全息投影正在激动地介绍这次年中征兵宣讲会的演讲嘉宾——卡梅洛特星球军事管理学院曾经的特级荣誉毕业生、现如今的新任哨向特种部队二把手、刚刚获得军部联席会议破例提名及晋升的少将、卡梅洛特星球及星际联盟最高统治者乌瑟.潘德拉贡的儿子、尚未绑定的首席哨兵——亚瑟.潘德拉贡。  
投影里虚幻又立体的亚瑟看起来近在咫尺却远在天边，发丝根根逼真，手指节节分明。一想到今天就可以近距离见到真人，梅林的心脏禁不住又狂跳了几下。如果再用把力，他和威尔应该能从人群的最后端挤到礼堂最后一排座椅的右边——但愿这个位置不错，至少在演讲台的斜对面，也许演讲者会习惯性地朝几十米外的斜对面看上一眼！

算了吧，他又不是斜视眼。梅林颓然地叹了口气，在被一个看上去有6.6英尺高的大个子重新挤回外层人群前，牢牢地抓住了椅背。  
“啊...”查托又蹦出来不耐烦地怪叫了一声，人群中有几个哨向学生投来诧异的目光。  
这种场合，精神体是不能露面的。  
威尔赶紧把查托关进自己的精神壁垒，并且警告它如果再不经同意随便出现，那他会亲手给它灌下刚才梅林放弃的那瓶黑色“噤声水”。  
“有时候真想和你换个精神体。”威尔悄悄地凑到梅林耳边说。  
梅林厌恶地瘪了瘪嘴，“那，那我宁愿...永，永远做个结巴。”如果被自己的精神体听到这句话，估计会立刻跳出来在他头上狠狠啄一下。

 

“来了来了！”  
人群开始骚动起来，梅林能感觉到前排内场有两个向导姑娘毫不收敛自己渴望而涣散的信息素，再配以其他倾慕者各种或清新或重口的香水味儿，整个礼堂已经被熏得失去了原木的清香。这也许正是亚瑟走进礼堂时本来就不苟言笑的他看起来比平时更严肃的原因了。

不管他有没有笑容，全场粉丝的狂热尖叫已经快要掀翻这座千年礼堂的屋顶了。亚瑟不得不勉强挤出一丝微笑，朝大家挥了挥手，在主持人带着颤音报完他冗长的名号后轻拍了下演讲台，舞台上立刻显示出了他的三维立体宣讲材料，他走向画面中“卡梅洛特星球军事管理学院”气派的两扇大门，一手插进绿色军装的裤兜里，食指弯曲在那几个字上敲了敲，不带感情色彩地说，“如果想进来和我一起训练，那从现在开始，希望你们保持安静，我的宣讲不会超过5分钟。”

梅林敢打赌，前排姑娘们现在一定是各个饱含泪水，双手握拳，脑子里幻想着把亚瑟扑倒在舞台上，拉上帷幕，然后脱光自己的衣服...  
梅林自己也好不到哪儿去，他是个末席向导，早在去年登记向导级别时就瞒着盖伊斯偷偷地向征兵部仔细咨询过关于入伍后到底要过多久才能和首席哨兵一起训练的事（确切说，是得到首席哨兵的注目与钦点）。  
征兵部的卷毛男瞄了眼他档案上的向导级别，面无表情地喃喃道，“末席啊...”他又上下打量了一会儿梅林，然后语速飞快地说，“你就算去黑市花重金服用了促进剂被征入伍了，预备营待一年打基础然后才能进入真正的哨向训练营再一年之后碰巧遇到某个三等向导在边界巡逻时被一颗瞎了眼的流星砸中而你是唯一一个替补者那就恭喜你晋升为三等也许还能捞个一官半职至于次席向导？哼哼，当时我这个三等向导在哨向训练营里待了整整两年每年各项成绩都是A毕业时也才混到了一等而亚瑟.潘德拉贡就是我那一届的他进来的时候就已经是次席哨兵了他通过了魔鬼升级考还去参加了那次边界肃清行动一战成名我却因为训练中一次意外受伤就被分配到这儿来给你这个大龄妄想症患者解释这些公平公开公正的游戏规则，”他深吸了一口气，“这他妈就是命！一切看运气！懂了吗？”最后，他几乎是朝梅林吼了出来。  
梅林飞快地点点头，“谢...谢谢！”他看着卷毛男快要喷火的眼睛以及他身旁那只呲牙咧嘴的鼬獾，小心地从他拳头下拉扯出自己的登记证，在走出几步远后又回过头来，“顺便...友情提醒，黑，黑市里那些...促，促进剂...都是假的，有，有副作用，以，以后别...随便尝试。”

左两年右两年算算整四年，这还是运气好的情况下才能熬到“一等”，事实上，从训练营出来的毕业生多数都只能混到二等，毕竟很少有人过得了极其考验体力和心智的升级测评考，能被认证为次席的哨兵向导已然千里挑一，就更别说从次席到首席的魔鬼级别的模拟实战考了。坊间甚至一直流传着曾有力不从心者直接晕厥在考场，醒来后得了严重精神后遗症的极端案例，而整个军事管理学院历史记录上能从次席升到首席的哨兵或向导，那可真的是凤毛麟角、屈指可数。不过，姓潘德拉贡的人竟然就占了三个——父亲、儿子、女儿。  
到底是虎父无犬子啊。梅林又想到了自己那个只留有模糊身影的父亲。他摇摇头，不愿再多想下去。

 

“接下来是你们的提问时间，6分钟，3个问题。”亚瑟的宣讲结束了，他的微笑也消失了，好像在这类走过场的宣讲会上多花一分钟对他来说都是一种生命的浪费。  
可是对于所有向往进入学院成为他的学弟学妹的粉丝来说，这宝贵的3个问题是可以用决斗来争取的。果然，前排的两个姑娘为了争夺第一个提问权就没能管住自己暴躁的精神体——两只猛禽扑腾着坚硬的翅膀呼啸着穿过人群，再飞回来的时候一只翅膀折了一只胸脯被啄地鲜血淋漓。  
亚瑟的脸上已经不仅仅是没了微笑。  
“停下！都给我出去！”  
梅林感受到了来自首席哨兵的怒意、威慑力、还有...过盛的烦躁。尽管声音低沉，但亚瑟身为少将，平日训练年轻哨向时就一丝不苟，身为一个高级军官的威严自内而外让所有人都不由自主地心生敬意。会场立刻安静了下来，两只猛禽消失了，就算再任性花痴，粉丝们也不希望被自己的偶像及未来的绑定对象讨厌。  
梅林突然心念一转。  
他没有来得及多加思考，几乎是出于一种本能，伸出了自己的精神触丝...

亚瑟确实有点烦躁，好吧，是十分非常要命的烦躁。这种征兵的小事本来用不着他出面，每年都由他的助手、一位优秀的次席哨兵——高文替他操作。要说高文的个人魅力已经足够打动有能力来应征的年轻觉醒者，但今年就因为父亲乌瑟的一句话，亚瑟却不得不亲自出马。  
“亚瑟，没有绑定向导的哨兵永远成为不了最优秀的哨兵。如果你在军营里实在没有看中的，那就去看看这一批新鲜血液里有没有值得培养的吧。”  
其实乌瑟一年也就说这一次，原本亚瑟也不是很在意，以为他父亲说说而已，哪知乌瑟直接下令军管院，要求今年所有的征兵启事全部用亚瑟做形象代言人，于是，在大众视野里即神秘又不神秘的亚瑟只好无奈地站到了舞台中央供人观赏，外加顺便选秀。  
他对这样的“抛头露面”简直讨厌极了，尤其是那些大胆直白的三等、二等向导们胡乱戳刺他的精神壁垒，恨不得立刻能在他的意识里留下自己的倩影和气味。前一场演讲时防不胜防的他只能放出他的精神体——一条名为基哈拉的喷火龙，吐吐火舌吓唬吓唬那些不要命的向导们。瞧瞧刚才那两头叽叽喳喳的笨鸟！果然是有什么样的主人就有什么样的精神体！该死的，又来了！这些自不量力的向导！总以为他们的气味很特别，他们的安抚会奏效！快滚！首席哨兵的精神领域是那么好侵入的吗？基哈...拉！...等等！等等！这是...谁？！

 

梅林绝对不会想到那面坚固如监狱围墙的精神壁垒竟然被自己找到了一个空隙，他就像一根缝衣针扎进一个脆弱的蛋壳，意识裂缝如蝴蝶效应般划开，他战战兢兢地探入，顺道安抚着那些细碎杂乱的思绪，轻盈如羽毛，温柔如和风，只是再深入一步却发现堆积如山的乱象让他无从下手——首席哨兵的压力果然难以想象的大。

“亚瑟！亚瑟！”  
有人走上演讲台假装帮亚瑟整理了下电子屏，焦急的呼唤声终于把出神的亚瑟叫了回来。  
“刚才这位可爱的小姐提了一个很好的问题...”他的得力助手高文的声音灌进耳朵。亚瑟关闭了自己的精神壁垒，认真听完问题并回答了问题，接着又回答了一个。在最后一个问题被问出之前，他突然大声问道，“刚才那个安抚者是谁？”  
鸦雀无声。一半人没听懂这句话，一半人惊讶地揣摩着隐匿于他们身边的高手。

亚瑟问这句话的时候并没表现出恼怒，而是好奇，或者说是他太惊讶了。这个礼堂里别说没有也不可能有一个首席向导，连三等以上的都寥寥无几，那怎么可能会有一个人如此轻易地进入了他坚不可摧的精神世界？可怕的是，他并不排斥那些细巧的精神触丝，就好像干涸不平的尖石被山涧的无名清泉抚触浇灌，虽然只是短暂的几秒，整个人却突然平和了不少，他甚至不再厌烦这场宣讲和那三个毫无意义的的问题，这太不可思议了！到底是谁有这么大的能耐？

“我！”  
亚瑟立刻朝自己的10点钟方向望去。一个体型如猛犸象的大块头晃动身体举起一只手，他对视着亚瑟疑惑不解的目光，兴奋地嚷嚷，“是我！我举了三次手了！潘德拉贡先生！我有个很重要的问题！我得先声明我是你的忠实粉丝！我叫曼尼！”他一边说一边将一个从身后努力探出的黑发脑袋猛一使劲塞了回去，由于用力过猛，黑发一屁股跌倒在地，引发了一阵多米诺骨牌式的集体摔倒，抱怨咒骂声四起，亚瑟再次不耐烦地回道，“说吧，这是最后一个问题。”

征兵宣讲会在吵吵闹闹中结束了。门口的报名处被围了个水泄不通，亚瑟已从后台的快速通道离开。一些年轻的预备兵们相当聪明地直奔贵宾停车场，不出意外的话，那里可以直接拦截到亚瑟一行人的悬浮车。据说首席哨兵本人并不介意签名合照——实在不行，那个次席哨兵也挺帅的。

 

“你刚才怎么了？”随行的高文跟上健步如飞的亚瑟。  
“没什么！”亚瑟的脸上却写着怅然若失四个字。高文皱着眉停下脚步，亚瑟无奈地叹了口气回头对好友说，“有个人，呃，确切说是有个向导，”他回想起刚才发生的事，“我竟然不排斥他！他进了我这里！”他放低声音，指了指自己的脑袋。  
“这不可能！”高文的第一反应不难理解，“那个预言说的可是个...”  
“我知道。所以就当是我的幻觉吧，反正连我自己也不相信。”亚瑟摇摇头，发现大楼侧门里几个满脸期待的学生正往自己这个方向跑来，他赶紧转身加快了脚步，头也不回地对高文叫道，“快走快走，我可不想再在什么大腿内侧或者胸衣上签名了。”

就在亚瑟打开车门准备打道回府之际，耳朵里的隐形传导器发出了高频滴滴声，那是哨向特种部队作战部的紧急作战暗号，几乎随行的所有哨兵和向导都收到了这样的信息，大家动作一致地按了下耳垂，每个人的面前都出现了一台如背包大小的虚拟显示屏，上面是来自各级上司的紧急调令。  
屏幕上，亚瑟的父亲乌瑟阴沉着脸，他的母亲伊格莱恩眼眶泛红。乌瑟神情严肃，他的精神体——一头雄壮威武的好望角狮用一种防御性的站姿随时保持着警觉。

“我长话短说，亚瑟。莫嘉娜带走了9个哨向精兵和6艘加强型驱逐舰，偷袭了星球基因研究所，抢走了我们已经研发到关键阶段的促进剂基因种子，现在她的6艘驱逐舰正在突破边界防御墙，你带上你的人立刻前往太空接驳站，执行S.A.一级任务，我估计她不出一小时就能到了。”  
亚瑟根本来不及震惊，作为军人，他现在唯一能做的就是执行卡梅洛特星球最高统治者乌瑟的命令，“是，长官！”  
他刚要按下耳垂关闭通话屏，“亚瑟！”乌瑟就叫住了他，“除了她之外，其他人，必要时都可以格杀勿论。”  
“...是...长官！”亚瑟犹豫地回答，并朝他的母亲看去。  
伊格莱恩的脸上已是泪流满面，她嗓音沙哑，疲惫与心痛溢于言表，“别伤害她！她毕竟是你姐姐。”  
这一次，乌瑟赶在亚瑟提问之前关闭了通话显示屏。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
梅林和威尔闻讯赶回星球基因研究所的核心区域时，盖伊斯正在捂着脑门指挥工作人员清理散落一地的实验器材，和梅林一起匆忙赶来的还有医生和医务兵。  
“盖伊斯！”梅林和威尔急急地跑上前。  
“梅林！威尔！”盖伊斯转过身，额头上的左手指缝间尚能看见清晰的血迹，“我没事！”他故作轻松地说道，“他们主要攻击了哨兵和向导，还好我只是个一无是处的老头。”  
一个医生扶着他坐在一张被子弹打穿了椅背的钢制转椅上，替他不知被什么爆裂玻璃划伤的额头进行疗伤——那是个小型的手术治疗仪，一道蓝光在盖伊斯头上划过，他的伤口立刻被消毒缝合二合一了。盖伊斯向医生致谢后，示意梅林威尔到边上说话。

“这里发生的一切都被要求禁言了，就是说，乌瑟亲自下令要求封锁消息。我们失去了一管促进剂的基因种子，当时刚拿出隔离区，就被莫嘉娜的手下偷袭了，他们算好了时间来的。不知道这些人算不算手下留情，看管核心实验室的特种兵都只伤未亡，除了其中一个受伤后还穷追不舍的，唉，丢了性命。”盖伊斯说的时候神情没有过多的惊恐，但是梅林和威尔心里明白，别说这样的偷袭事件性质之恶劣是自打研究所成立以来的头一回，就单说这还未正式发布应用的促进剂流失卡梅洛特星球外，危险性足以升至“星球安全”级别，要知道，除了他们这几个帮盖伊斯做科研的学生助理以外，这栋不起眼的灰色建筑里剩下的都是二等以上的哨兵和向导，所有特种兵都直属上将伊格莱恩挑选和管理，安全级别可见一斑。

 

“没想到她会公然策反。”威尔抱着胸有些失落地说。如果说亚瑟是梅林日思夜想的男神，那莫嘉娜就是他梦里共度良宵的女神。  
“没想到她...”查托又冒了出来。  
“滚开！”威尔懊丧地一巴掌挥到肩膀上，一声尖利的鸟叫哀怨地划过实验室。  
“别...又，又不能...怪它。”梅林突然想起一事，“那...亚瑟他...”他看向自己的导师。  
“听说莫嘉娜带人正在突破边境防御墙，我估计，照乌瑟的脾气，他可不会因为亚瑟是她弟弟就不派他亲自出战。”  
梅林露出担忧的神情，尽管深信首席哨兵亚瑟的作战能力，但是据与统帅府交情匪浅的盖伊斯说，莫嘉娜这两年性情大变，觉醒后的她不仅强大到成为了首席向导，对亚瑟也有着由来已久的怨恨。  
“他们俩小时候感情还不错，至于后来...唉...”盖伊斯叹了口气，“这一战，就看莫嘉娜了。”

 

这一战，亚瑟输得十分惨烈，莫嘉娜并未手下留情。  
太空接驳站成了内战战场，昔日共同训练共同喝酒谈天的战友在那个特殊时刻反目为仇。既然已经选择了“叛逃”，那么对“敌人”的仁慈就是对自己的凶残。

莫嘉娜在接近接驳站时，已经预料到了会有埋伏。  
她单枪匹马开着领航舰飞到亚瑟等人的射程外围，开通了和“亲爱的弟弟”之间的远程对话，屏幕上穿着军装的亚瑟英姿飒爽，语气冰冷地要求莫嘉娜弃舰投降，否则他将即刻执行最高长官下令的S.A.一级任务。莫嘉娜内心鄙夷，面上却诚恳地要求单独面见亚瑟。亚瑟稍加思索后接受了，鉴于莫嘉娜必须经过特种兵们的全面搜身，而其他被偷走的驱逐舰也都只在领航舰的背后排成三角阵静观事变，亚瑟放下了戒心。

莫嘉娜从未和亚瑟当面对战过，毕竟这样的机会谁也不想无缘无故地拥有。平日里，在勘察盘问、排兵布阵上亚瑟也许略胜一筹，而在实战中的计谋策略上，亚瑟显然还缺乏更多的经验积累，如今，这样的积累怕是得用鲜血换就了。

莫嘉娜强大的向导技能第一次让亚瑟和他的哨向特种兵们尝到了“被蒙眼吊打”的滋味。  
她根本不是孤军作战，三角阵里其他的舰艇不过是她在所有特种兵的精神图景中制造的幻象！从她踏入亚瑟主舰的那一刻起，真正载满武器的5艘驱逐舰已经直冲接驳站下侧的雷达盲区，并悄悄靠拢主舰。当莫嘉娜在脑内向她的同伴发出进攻的命令时，亚瑟嗅到了危险的气息，他的双眉突然收紧，拔枪对准莫嘉娜额头的同时向特种兵们大喊，“开启防护罩！”  
基哈拉受主人情绪影响，眼眶顿时红如烙铁，对着莫嘉娜一声愤怒的嘶吼，像是瞬间就能喷出烧毁一切的龙之火。  
然而，破釜沉舟的莫嘉娜并没给弟弟任何反抗的机会——命令所有火力对准一艘主舰，惶然不顾一旦开战后接驳站里其他舰艇的操控者便会从虚幻的图景中惊醒的事实，届时只要亚瑟一声令下，5艘舰艇便如瓮中捉鳖，不说灰飞烟灭也逃不过粉身碎骨的命运。这种为了打败敌方首领而牺牲战友的战术，亚瑟从未想过，也永远不会利用。  
因此，主舰的防护罩刚刚开启，便遭到了5艘驱逐舰上几乎所有自配重型武器的狂轰滥炸。

莫嘉娜的战术虽然看似狠毒，却起到了卓越的效果。  
主舰的防护罩落到三分之一时被尽数打碎，其他反击武器来不及在如此近距离的贴身战斗下做出百分百的快速反应，外层护体很快突破，密集强烈的轰炸以及敌方向导们联合组成的精神攻击让亚瑟身边的特种们猝不及防，就算是以一敌十的高文此时也自顾不暇，各种精神体在防弹玻璃前对着窗外炸开的碎片失控地怒吼、撞击；接驳站上的其他战舰不等亚瑟下令，已经组织起了反击战，但又怕误射到已经趋向“裸奔”的主舰，遂只敢放射一些轻型武器以缓解主舰压力。

主舰舱体内，3名偷袭成功的向导叛党已将2名亚瑟一方的哨兵放倒，正利用人数优势和高文及他的精神体——一头黑色猎豹在尾舱缠斗，而龇牙咧嘴的基哈拉此刻却苦于主人下的死命令，努力克制着自己将眼前这个美如夏花的女人一烧而尽的冲动。   
“为什么要这样做？”亚瑟在左右摇晃的前舱怒斥姐姐，同时尽力保持手臂瞄准的平衡。  
一声震耳欲聋的爆炸声从左侧翼传来，整个舱体像是失衡的天平，突然朝右侧快速倾斜了一下，所有人都被这突如其来的晃动甩出了原来的位置。就是这一刹那的机会，一个金发飞扬的女人从莫嘉娜的身后出现，她借助舱体倾倒的角度脚蹬舱壁，抽出一根满是钩刺的铁鞭向亚瑟的手臂大力甩了过去，又猛地在舰体恢复平衡时收紧铁鞭——猝不及防的亚瑟被狠狠掼到坚硬的舱壁上。铁鞭收回时发出啪的一声巨响，亚瑟的脊柱一阵刺痛，接着双膝撞地，他听到了自己骨头碎裂以及钩刺连皮带肉撕扯他左臂的声音。  
亚瑟用尽最后的力气安抚住暴怒的基哈拉，而后晕了过去。

铁鞭上似有电流噼啪作响，金发女人蓄势待发，欲挥出致人死地的第二鞭，莫嘉娜及时喝止了自己的精神体，“够了，莫格斯。”她从她手上取过铁鞭，鞭子像是遇到了真正的主人，一下子变得像线绳般柔软，莫嘉娜把它两三折后塞入腰间，接着看了一眼躺在地上奄奄一息的亚瑟，冷冷地说道，“你和乌瑟一样自大，却比他蠢得多。”然后，头也不回地向自己的领航舰跑去。  
红色怒火被硬生生地吞回龙肚里，基哈拉趴在亚瑟身边朝着舱门口已发动极速引擎的领航舰发出一声狂啸。

 

出事了！

“第四颈脊髓损伤，下肢瘫痪，右臂桡神经严重受损，左臂肌腱断裂八根，这些伤就算再严重都能治，最糟糕的，是他的心...”盖伊斯心痛地用拳头捶了捶自己的胸，叹着气使劲摇头。  
新闻已经连续两天不间断报道了战局的惨烈，画面虽然没有显示亚瑟被抬出主舰转移到急救飞艇时的情景，但从接驳站监控卫星上传来的透像来看，亚瑟曾经战败躺倒的地方血迹斑斑，舱壁上坑洼不平，有些地方甚至严重变形；莫嘉娜的领航舰拖着仅剩的2艘苟延残喘的驱逐舰逃跑，据称是逃往一周以前单方面宣布脱离卡梅洛特星球统辖管理的双子星，现在那里被乌瑟派去看守和开采资源的中将（现自称联合统治者）阿雷迪恩完全控制，当然，莫嘉娜很快就会成为另一位联合统治者。

梅林双眉紧锁，没有想到宣讲会之后整个星际联盟会发生如此巨大的变故，他瞥了一眼画面中脸色铁青接受记者采访的乌瑟，着急地问盖伊斯，“阿尔法...治、治疗仪，可以...把、把他完全...治好吗？”  
“这套刚研发的治疗仪全拿他当试验品了，疗程漫漫，就算治好了，也只是治好了肉体上的毛病。关键他现在不吃不喝，把自己关进了精神图景，进入了神游状态，这可是心病加精神病，对于哨兵来讲，危及生命、无药可救啊。”  
“心...心病...加...精神病？为什么...莫嘉娜...会，会这么狠心？”梅林实在想不通，如果自己有个从小一起长大的亲弟弟，血脉相连，情比金坚，何至于下如此狠手呢。  
“唉，说来话长，乌瑟看起来也有难言之隐。”盖伊斯说完，对着一个盒子照了照自己的眼睛，虹膜识别后，盒子缓缓绽开，里面是三颗长得像胡须小人的植物根茎。  
梅林张大了嘴巴，惊叹道，“这...这...这就是你说的...绝迹千、千年的人参？”  
“是乌瑟存在基因研究所里的私人物品，为了儿子，他可是愿意把世界上所有能用的宝贝都用在他身上！”  
梅林似乎能想象出一点点莫嘉娜的心境了。  
盖伊斯取出里面的玻璃盒递给梅林，千叮咛万嘱咐地说了一遍熬药的流程，梅林很快就全数记在了心中，不仅因为他是盖伊斯领悟力最高的学生，更是因为这个需要用原始方法结合各种珍稀辅助食材熬制的药汤是为了能让亚瑟恢复精气神，如果熬得好喝，也许亚瑟就会尝一口呢？

 

“还是老样子？”伊格莱恩刚要踏进亚瑟房间就看见男仆乔治端着一盘丝毫未动的饭菜走了出来，她等乔治关上门，犹豫着要不要进去看一眼亚瑟。  
乔治为难地点点头，也不知道该说什么好。

亚瑟每天仅靠阿尔法修复治疗仪的全面探测、手术、换药、按摩及营养滴液维持生命，他的体重每天都会显示在仪器的数据表上，只不过到目前为止数据表上只有下跌的数据。亚瑟瘦掉的整整15斤肉靠营养液是不可能补回来了，但无论是乌瑟还是伊格莱恩，用尽一切软硬兼施的办法都无法唤醒他。用伊格莱恩的话说，“除非是莫嘉娜亲自来道歉”，但这是根本不可能发生的事。  
乌瑟也不是没有后悔过，在没有和亚瑟解释清楚姐姐的叛变行为到底源自何事，就把他（她）俩推向当面对决的境地，这个决定对于一个父亲来说，未免做的又残忍又莫名其妙。  
但是他不能后悔，因为他是军队的最高统帅，是不能吃软怕硬的星球联盟的最高统治者，哪怕这个“来硬的”是自己的女儿。他知道自己有些事在处理的方式上伤害了莫嘉娜，但叛变就可以被容忍和被原谅吗？亚瑟是未来的继承人，这样的事情也许一辈子他也碰不到几次，但他必须有这样的历练，兵来将挡水来土掩，如果下次不是他的姐姐，而是和他绑定的向导背叛他，他会怎么办？当然，只要他乌瑟在世一天，他就一定会为儿子物色一个绝对可靠的向导。  
伊格莱恩则是另一种截然不同的态度。看到亚瑟昏迷不醒地被抬回来时，她又气又急，就差让自己的精神体——一头孟加拉纯白虎扑到她丈夫的喉咙边一口咬下去了。对于乌瑟这种长久以来因“只顾大家不顾小家”而导致的各种矛盾，她有一肚子怨言和无奈，这一次的矛盾更是发展出了不可承受的极端后果，伊格莱恩痛定思痛，干脆从亚瑟倒下的那一天起搬出了夫妻俩的卧房，和乌瑟陷入彻底的冷战。

 

“你去吧，我来。”伊格莱恩对乔治说，虽然明知道自己进去了也不能改变什么，但是一个母亲怎么会轻易放弃自己的孩子呢？无论如何，她都要进去试一试。  
十五分钟后，伊格莱恩出来了，手中没有端盘子，她关上门，沿着门框慢慢坐下，开始掩面哭泣——亚瑟紧紧关闭着自己的心门，连他的亲生母亲，曾经叱咤风云的次席向导伊格莱恩苦苦恳求都打不开与他之间的精神连结。再这样下去，过不了多久，亚瑟就会陷入自己的灵魂黑洞，肉体上就算勉强维持生命，意识上却永远都不会再醒来了。

乌瑟听闻之后，一急之下召开了军委紧急会议，在会上他建议立刻发出悬赏通知，大意是，只要能让亚瑟醒过来，任何一个经过军部审核的向导都可以到亚瑟的房间去试一试，如果能打开哪怕一分钟与亚瑟的精神对话，那么就可以作为忠诚的战士常驻亚瑟领头的特种兵部队，享受军委颁发的军功章和特殊津贴直至终身。这对于一个向导来说，简直是天大的荣誉。  
但是坐在他右手边保持一定距离的伊格莱恩当下就否决了这个建议，“亚瑟不是试验品，谁知道那些三等、二等向导不恰当的连结方式会给他带来怎样的精神伤害？更何况，你这是在向世人宣布，我们整个星球医疗系统和军部所有高级向导包括我这个做妈的在内，都没能力救他了是吗？”  
乌瑟知道伊格莱恩还在气头上，但此番话也确实说得在理，出席会议的其他几个重要头目更是不敢在狮子和老虎中间没事找事，最后，乌瑟只得挠着头皮宣布散会。

悬赏这招不行，就只能在其他方面下功夫。盖伊斯每天被乌瑟召见的频率越来越高，一会儿要他检测阿尔法修复治疗仪的稳定性，一会儿要他解剖观测已牺牲哨兵的大脑，一会儿又要他秘密研究基因合成，这种感觉就好像应了古东方的一句俗语：“死马当活马医”。盖伊斯晕头转向，忙到几次都错过了把药汤送到乔治餐盘里的最佳时间，最后一次，他干脆跟伊格莱恩申请了让梅林来送，伊格莱恩知道梅林是盖伊斯的得意门生，也未加盘查便欣然应允。

不用说，对于这次送药汤，梅林既期待又紧张，除了前两年的一次实习参观以外，他还从未真正深入了解过大如皇宫的统帅府。如今终于机会来了，却是因为亚瑟陷入危险的神游，一想到这个，他的心也揪了起来。但是，盖伊斯在他临走前再三嘱咐，药汤送到乔治手里后就离开统帅府，不可久留，以免节外生枝。  
对于“节外生枝”，梅林想多问盖伊斯两句：他一个末席向导送个药汤，能生出什么麻烦？但盖伊斯显然没有耐心也不想回答这个问题，只是说，统帅府规矩多，亚瑟最近面临生命危险，万一要是出了点纰漏，让亚瑟病情更加严重的话，就算是他盖伊斯本人，也得提着脑袋去见乌瑟！  
梅林觉得盖伊斯在吓唬他，但是自己除了送汤以外似乎也确实帮不了其他忙，所以一切行事谨慎为上也是没错。

 

伊格莱恩不在，梅林在亚瑟的接待大厅里和乔治认真讲着药汤的服用方法、时间和功效，他本来就因为紧张而加倍结巴，心里还惦记着隔了一扇门的亚瑟，不免说得啰里啰嗦了一点。乔治一会儿摸摸鼻子，一会儿转动眼珠，直到实在忍受不了了，端起盘子里的一盅汤说，“行了行了，你说的这些我都记下了，别的先不说，他喝不喝还是个问题呢，这碗汤百分百就是热的进去，冷的出来。”  
乔治端着汤进了里屋，门被打开了，梅林的脚不受控制地悄悄朝门口移动。

乔治轻声呼唤着亚瑟的军衔，“少将！”接着开始介绍药汤，梅林说的他都背了出来，一句不差。  
亚瑟双颊凹陷，双眼紧闭，面部肌肉僵硬，看上去就像停止了呼吸。梅林的胸口起伏不平，心跳如擂鼓，他再一次失控地放出了自己的精神触丝...

这简直就是一个混乱而可怕的战场：大火、爆炸、血浆、残肢、动物的头颅、挥舞鞭子的女人、失重的环境、狂暴的红龙、断壁残垣、烟雾弥漫、尖叫划过天际。这些场面里都没有亚瑟，亚瑟被自己的黑暗情感所淹没，而这些情感创造出来的暗黑图景正在他自己围筑的牢固的精神壁垒里吞噬他的正常意识。  
梅林一开始不得不捂住耳朵以免扰乱自己的破壁和清扫工作，那只“潘家龙”（梅林姑且这么叫它）似乎对他的到来十分惊讶，以至于忘记了躲开极有可能把它打得皮开肉绽的一鞭。而当梅林自己也躲过一记响鞭，熄灭引起爆炸的火线，用单薄之躯对抗那些骇人之物时，仍然不忘不断地鼓励亚瑟，“亚瑟！你，你要振，振作！不，不然我，我还要....重新找一个...人，人生...目标！”大概是觉得自己这么说没什么气势，他又抓起一只鲜血淋漓的牛头狠狠往浓雾里一扔，然后奋力大吼道，“亚瑟少将！不，不许睡！你...还有我！”

你还有我...还有我...有我...我

亚瑟猛抽一口气，突然睁开眼睛，乔治吓得手中一抖，那药汤立刻翻了一半在床上。亚瑟眼球清澈，并不开口说话，只是直直看向那个散发着浓烈药味的碗，乔治抖抖索索舀起一勺喂到他的嘴里，见他不吐接着又是一勺，再喂一勺，直到半碗汤全部喝完。  
亚瑟朝门口望去，那里没有人，可他刚才被吼得余音缭绕之时却隐约嗅到了一股非常特殊的信息素，这一次的感觉比上一次更强烈了一些——是那个宣讲会上的向导，把他从悬崖边缘拉了回来！  
“少将，你能醒来真是太好了！多亏了大医师盖伊斯的这款药汤！我得向你的父亲母亲报告这个好消息。”乔治按下了床边的一个按钮，伊格莱恩和乌瑟出现在前方虚拟屏上，当他们看到亚瑟睁着眼睛时，全都放下了手头的工作和会议，欣喜若狂地表示会立刻朝这里赶来。

乔治眉开眼笑地端着空碗出去找梅林，梅林却不在接待大厅里。原来，他太过专注突破亚瑟的精神壁垒，又耗费太多精神力清理那些琐碎可怕的东西，对于一个未经过强化训练的末席向导来说，一时之间难以适应这样的强度，他刚才已经累得躲进洗手间大吐特吐起来，听见乔治敲门，才头晕眼花、跌跌撞撞地开了门，乔治也已听到他呕吐的声音，现在见他脸色煞白，气味难闻，半嫌弃半责怪地说，“喂！你病了还来送汤？知不知道少将现在很容易感染啊？”  
“对，对不起，我，我不是病了，我，我只是...只是...”梅林一开口只觉得又是一阵恶心。  
“请你出去左转直走50米，左手边有个公用洗手间！”乔治皱着眉退后好几步，单手打开通往走廊的大门，并尽量做到不让自己的眼球白多于黑。  
梅林收起盒子低着头，努力维持着脚步的重心走出门去，当他想再回头看一眼时，嘭的一声，乔治已经在他身后关上了门。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
一个月后，莫嘉娜通过星际互联网宣布，自己正式成为双子星的另一位联合统治者，掌管北半球的宜居地带，并宣称和潘德拉贡家断绝关系，双子星从此成为独立星球。  
亚瑟得知这个消息时，已经被延迟了好几天，坐在轮椅上的他顺手将一个玻璃杯砸了出去，杯子穿过虚拟屏上那颗双子星，在与墙壁激烈碰撞后上溅出一片片碎玻璃花。  
不知何时开始重新合床而睡的乌瑟和伊格莱恩担心精神不稳定的儿子旧病复发，商量了一晚，终于达成一个共同的决定：为亚瑟找个终生绑定的向导。于情于理，也是时候了。

这个星球上，乃至另一座联盟的星球——厄尔多星球上，都没有第二个合适的首席向导可供选择了，唯一一个潘德拉贡家培养出来的首席向导莫嘉娜别说已经叛 变，就算没叛 变，也不能轻易和亚瑟绑定。一是因为，人类（尤其哨向特种兵）的近 亲 交 配所带出的隐 性 危害基因，在盖伊斯的基因研究所已经得到了一定的解决办法，但临床试验仍在观察中，两个“首席哨向亲姐弟”生出一个普通人的风险依然存在；二是因为，虽然哨向一族基因特殊，但伦 理上，普罗大众对于这种乱 伦式的绑定还是无法欣然接受——对于一个正在努力亲民的星球统治者来说，很多事必须要做到顺应民意。  
没有首席，级别就算放到次席向导，人数还是寥寥无几。向导本来就比哨兵稀少，军委高官中，次席向导除了伊格莱恩以外，还有一个就是年过花甲的中将，然而人家孙子都已经开始报名军管学院了。思来想去，星系最高统帅夫妇只好把标准降低再降低。  
“所有报名参加初选的特种兵向导级别必须达到三等或以上”——儿子的绑定广告上就这么一个唯一条件。今时不同往日，亚瑟的现况天天被人们拿来用做茶余饭后的谈资——和一个曾经神游过，现在暴躁中的首席哨兵绑定（并且说不准哪天又要崩溃掉线），这个风险不是所有人都愿意承受的，即便相应的福利是可以永久成为“皇室成员”之一。

一个月的左挑右选后，乌瑟和伊格莱恩的会议桌显示屏上只剩下3张照片。坐在对面的亚瑟面无表情地望着这几张照片就好像望着中午那颗食之无味的水煮鸡蛋。  
“亚瑟，这几个都相当不错了。虽然目前只有二等、三等，但是放到训练营里多锻炼锻炼，应该还是有上升空间的。”伊格莱恩一只手轻轻搭在亚瑟肩膀上，说得小心翼翼，时不时看一眼做沉思状的乌瑟，“你看看，是伊莲娜好，还是薇薇安好？伊莲娜虽然只是个三等向导，但胜在苗红根正，她父亲是跟随你父亲多年的海姆斯特中将，立下过赫赫战功，她长得倒是挺像她的向导母亲，灵秀可人；薇薇安呢，个人能力很强，是这一批训练生中的优等生，听说马上要考一等了，只可惜她血统底子算不上高贵，父母皆为普通商贩。”  
乌瑟假装轻咳了一下，伊格莱恩瞟了眼他，又低头观察了下亚瑟，接着说，“当然，你父亲最看好这个米希安，我也是，她确实不错，身为上将之后，训练成绩拔尖，各方面都胜过前两个，还是难得的一等向导！现在正准备冲次席，和你一配还真是郎才女貌，但是呢，我就是担心这姑娘心气太高，毕竟...”伊格莱恩的意思是毕竟自己的儿子现在算是个半残废，绑定后这伺候人的工作一看就不是米希安这种大家闺秀愿意做的。

亚瑟突然用手指按了下轮椅上的前进移动键，然后抬起僵硬的食指在桌子侧面的微型显示屏上毫不犹豫地点击了伊莲娜和薇薇安照片上方的大×，在指向米希安的照片时他稍稍犹豫了一下，伊格莱恩和乌瑟的眼里立刻发出了久旱逢甘露般的光芒，可惜亚瑟的指尖稍稍一偏就偏到了旁边的“哨向特种兵数据库”，他在屏幕上点击了一个字母“G”——一张秀发飘逸的高文和其他三个名字中有G的哨兵向导照片逐一跳了出来。亚瑟把米希安的照片移到了高文照片旁，在“建议绑定”一栏里打勾，然后按了轮椅扶手上的“回卧室”键，轮椅自动后退，转身，接着便朝门外悄无声息地滑去了。  
会议厅里，剩下乌瑟和伊格莱恩面面相觑，沮丧地关闭了征选名单。

 

一招不成再出一招，天下做父母的都是一颗红心两手准备。隔了三天，一份征选“野生向导”的告示便出现在了大街小巷的各种显示器和星际联盟的所有公共网络的弹出广告上。  
所谓野生向导，也就是散落在民间的非现役向导，例如梅林这样的末席向导，极有可能一辈子都没机会加入星球军事管理学院的预备营；还有从训练营毕业后因为种种主客观原因最终没能在特种兵部队继续服役的，例如那个曾经嘲讽过梅林的征兵部一等向导卷毛男。  
事实上，野生向导的数量远比乌瑟和伊格莱恩想象的要多。广告发出去一小时后，回收到的报名就已突破上千，小到10岁刚刚觉醒的毛头小子，大到80岁养老院里足不出户的老奶奶——曾经登记过的非现役向导们几乎分布在各行各业各个角落，甚至从监狱里都发来了参选名单。

作为这次绑定向导征选的主要执行人，乔治每隔一周就要向上汇报一下每周末的征选结果。原则上，每个周六周日亚瑟都会坐在卡梅洛特歌剧院征选大厅的幕后，隔着玻璃和屏幕观察聆听参选向导的言行举止，然后判断是否有自己初步中意的向导，如果有中意的，他可以按下一个类似遥控装置上的绿色按钮，如果不中意，则可以第一时间按下红色按钮——台前的乔治会立刻让台上的向导走人。但是鉴于亚瑟基本上对每一个上台回答问题的向导都在他或她出现的第一秒就按下红色按钮，艰难撑场的乔治不得不在第一次的征选结束后如履薄冰地劝说亚瑟，“少将大人，王子殿下，我恳求你，能不能就让他们报个名字再走？不然，我实在很难跟你的父母亲大人交代啊。”

于是，第二周的征选，亚瑟算是放了乔治一马，反正看看那些野生向导如同上了军事法庭一般胡言乱语地回答些追根溯源的问题也是一桩有点意思的事。  
要说这一周给他留下一点特殊印象的倒是有两个人：一个叫做兰斯洛特，比自己大两届毕业，曾经的一等向导，父母在边界肃清行动中因违反宵禁规定而被敌军抓住当做人质，亚瑟作为首次出任务的拯救人质行动队队长曾经和他有过一面之缘。那次行动中，亚瑟带领队员成功救出他的父母，但据说其向导父亲的精神体在人质期间被重伤，回家后没过多久就去世了，而其平民母亲受到惊吓及悲伤过度，很快就随他父亲而去，从此兰斯洛特一蹶不振，染上酗酒恶习，军部念其可怜，把开除降为伤退，之后便没了他的消息。  
同为天下可怜人，亚瑟不免想多听他说几句。乔治见亚瑟迟迟没有按下红色按钮，还以为这个兰斯洛特有戏，怎知当兰斯洛特被问到“为什么会来应征”这个问题时，却见他朝舞台后方的玻璃房敬了个军礼，毕恭毕敬地说，“我想重新披上军服，保卫卡梅洛特星球，我并不求能和少将绑定，只求少将能给我一次机会让我再次进入训练营，我一定会重新做人，我可以重新参加所有的定级考试，并接受每周一次的酒精测试。”  
说完，幕前幕后的所有人都安静地等待着亚瑟的裁决，思考片刻，亚瑟在屏幕上缓慢按下了几个字：留营观察一个月。

另一个让亚瑟颇为惊讶的报名者是来自统帅府后勤部的部长——三等向导格温。亚瑟只在大型宴会或者某些重要庆典活动中见过她几次，三十出头的她长得并不出众却自有一番成熟风韵，比起那些刚进训练营的花痴少女们，显然更让人觉得安心。对待这次应征，她是有备而来。在她对自己的工作做了详细介绍后，亚瑟才知道，原来整个统帅府的衣食住行、后勤保障工作都是由她负责，说起来算是个非常重要的总管角色，而亚瑟从小到大一直勤勉于各项训练，对这些与军事政务相关不多的人物还真是不太了解，于是他认认真真听完了乔治和格温的所有问答，第一次打出了“谢谢你的付出”这几个字让乔治转达，然后按下了红色按钮。

 

第三周，事情终于出现了转机。  
那天一大早，排队等待征选的向导们正在埋怨下着淅沥小雨的鬼天气，一个用红色领巾蒙着面的黑发青年跌跌撞撞地从剧院拐角跑了过来，他眼色慌张，气 喘 吁吁，奔跑的同时还不断地回头张望，不远处几个边界巡逻兵大声嚷嚷着“站住”！  
黑发青年眼见着前方排队的长龙堵死了道路，一急之下便挤进人群直冲剧院舞台。  
“嘿！怎么回事！排队啊！”人群中一阵骚动。  
正在打哈欠的乔治也抬起头来，不解地看着一个瘦高个拨开人群直奔到舞台上，看他的样子像是要往幕布后面钻，几个愤怒的向导抓住他不再让他像个上了发条的青蛙四处窜跳，并一把扯下他的领巾。

“梅林？”乔治认出了眼前这个一脸雨水汗水难以分清的青年，“你来干什么？”  
梅林也正转着眼珠四处打量，他已经看见了楼上玻璃房内的亚瑟，便喜笑颜开地回答乔治，“来，来，来应征啊！”  
“我没在这次的名单里看到你的名字！”乔治皱了皱眉。  
哈，你当然没看到，我这不是亲自来了吗。梅林心里嘀咕着，但还是有礼貌地说，“我，我忙着熬，熬汤，没，没来得及报。”  
乔治点点头，认真地说，“但是我们有规定，没有报名的...”  
“让一让，让一让...”几个巡逻兵冲了进来，其中一个看着像是领头的对乔治说，“抱歉打扰你们的征选，把他交给我们就行了。”  
“他犯什么事了？”乔治好奇地问。  
“偷 窃违 禁植物曼陀罗。”领头兵在梅林外套的大口袋里掏了掏，接着捏出了一根透明长管子，那里面装的正是两根黑色带花植物，“这是给军队武 器 装备研究部的特 供 品，也是星际法规定严禁 倒 卖的药品，胆子不小啊，年轻人。”  
“我，我没有偷，”梅林说着朝楼上玻璃房瞄了一下，他相信亚瑟应该能听到楼下的对话，“我只是...想，想试一下，给药，药汤，加...一点新成分，盖伊斯他太太，太忙，忘，忘了帮我发申请给，给你们，但是我今晚就，就得用...”  
“什么药？什么汤？真是够烂的借口！像你这样满口胡言的瘾 君子我见得多了！黑市里那些杂交曼陀罗一定没有这个品 种 纯吧。”领头兵嘲讽着一把扭住梅林的胳膊就要往外拖。  
“等一下，长官。”乔治打了个手势说，“我不反对你把他带走，不过你刚才说的那个，什么药什么汤，是给我的主人——亚瑟少将服用的，当然，众所周知，他最近不太舒服。而这个小子——真为你感到羞 耻——梅林，”他转向梅林微微摇头，“虽然他偷了东西，但是他确实是个熬药汤的以及，送药汤的，我想，这个我可以作证。”  
领头兵从牙缝里嗤笑了一声，“那又如何？不管怎样我都要把他带走，除非你们亚瑟少将现在选的人就是他，否则，你们得另外找个熬汤的家伙了。”  
乔治张张嘴，又闭上嘴，做了个“请便”的手势，领头兵哼哼着猛推了一把梅林就要离开，玻璃房的对外扩声器却突然响了起来。

“请等一下。”  
刹那间，整个剧院都安静了，所有人都朝玻璃房看去，他们熟悉这个声音——以前没日没夜放的征兵广告中就是这个醇厚的男中音，只不过，“叛逃事件”之后，这个声音就再也没有出现过，大家都知道，亚瑟因心病而噤声很久了。  
“我选的就是他。”亚瑟再次开口，他把轮椅朝前挪了一点，视线对准了梅林惊诧又兴奋的目光。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

“我忘了发申请？梅林？你是故意找个借口冲进征选现场的吧！你根本没跟我提过要曼陀罗！”盖伊斯和梅林一前一后匆匆走在通往议事大厅的走廊上，老人家的眉毛和眼睛全都揪在了一起，忧心忡忡，不时地回头瞪一眼梅林，梅林低着头不敢吭声。  
就在一个小时前，乌瑟突然通知盖伊斯，让他带着梅林速来觐见，盖伊斯一问原因，大吃一惊，没想到自己百忙之中还是疏忽了爱徒的感情生活，早知道他对海报上的少将是动真格的，就该把这个情丝斩断在摇篮里！这下可好，臭小子翅膀硬了，学会先斩后奏了。  
而梅林对导师发这么大的火多少也感到有点莫名其妙，平时自己没少透露过对亚瑟的爱慕，盖伊斯又不是不知道，再说，能被亚瑟选中难道不应该是件高兴的事吗？为什么盖伊斯总是希望他远离最高统治者一家？这么多年来，只要是跟统帅府相关的活动，他总是借着各种理由不让梅林参加，虽然盖伊斯既是自己的养父又是尊敬的导师，但是梅林现在不再是当初那个可怜兮兮成天被人欺负的流浪儿了，他有权利也有能力选择过自己的生活，他不可能在盖伊斯的羽翼下过一辈子！而他觉得盖伊斯也不是那种顽固不化，不肯放手的长辈，那为什么就看不惯他和亚瑟交往呢？  
“梅林！”盖伊斯突然一个转身，吓得梅林使劲眨了眨眼。  
盖伊斯的脸色大概只在几年前梅林不小心误服了某种毒草导致昏迷三天时才这么难看过，他的口吻甚至有些气急败坏，“对于你瞒着我擅自去参加...”  
“为什么？”梅林第一次顶撞了自己的导师，“为什么你...不让...我去？”他的脸憋得有点红。  
盖伊斯和他对视了几秒后，深深地叹了口气，欲言又止地转身走了。

乌瑟和伊格莱恩已经等候多时，同在议事厅里等待的还有亚瑟，一家三口全都一脸严肃地盯着盖伊斯和梅林走进来。  
盖伊斯带着梅林规规矩矩行过礼后，乌瑟率先站起身，走近梅林，从头到脚仔仔细细打量了一遍，梅林暗暗琢磨着他微妙的表情变化，猜测自己单薄的身形实在没有什么说服力。  
“没想到他都已经长这么大了。”乌瑟的话应该是对盖伊斯说的。  
其他人都有点摸不着头脑，梅林更是惊讶于乌瑟原来知道自己的存在。在他刚懂事那会儿，盖伊斯就告诉过他，他是厄尔多星的流浪儿，父母皆死于20年前乌瑟为抵御魔兽星的侵略而联合厄尔多星发起的星球争夺战，盖伊斯当时作为军医到处扶病救伤，无意中捡到他和威尔时，他们已经饿得不成人形，于是盖伊斯便把他俩都带回了卡梅洛特星，当做自己的儿子收养起来，至于其他的细节，梅林一概不知，再后来也无所谓知不知道了。

“亚瑟，你知不知道他...他只是个末席向导？”乌瑟突然回头对儿子说。  
目不转睛盯着梅林的亚瑟明显收缩了一下瞳孔，但没有接话，伊格莱恩倒是接了丈夫的话，“那也是个向导！只是还没机会进训练营吧。”  
“就算预备营他都进不了。”乌瑟没好气地坐回自己的位子。  
“我、我可以...试试！我曾、曾经想...参军，但，但是征兵部一看...我，我是个末席就，就把我...刷下来了。这，这个不，不，不公平的规则...得改改！”  
有人从鼻子里发出了一个闷笑，梅林发现那是亚瑟，事实上其他人也都发现了，亚瑟的眼睛里闪着几个月以来从未有过的光芒。  
“那么，”他竟然还破天荒地开口说话了，乌瑟、伊格莱恩和盖伊斯，当然还有梅林，所有的注意力都被亚瑟吸引了过去，亚瑟润了润嗓子，“前两次，真的是你吗？末席向导？”  
“是。”梅林机械地回答。  
“你现在可以再试试吗？”亚瑟问。  
梅林紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，亚瑟注意到了。他盯着他，他也盯着他，整个世界安静地好像只剩下他们两人。  
片刻后，亚瑟回过神来，他轻轻地喘着气，“可以了。”他把轮椅挪动了一点点，靠近梅林说，“梅林是吗？你确定要和我绑定吗？不，不用急着回答...你可以先做我的私人康复理疗师。推我回去吧。”  
梅林张着嘴愣了足有5秒，直到亚瑟再次用疑惑的眼神催促他时，他才抑制住过快的心跳，不知所措地环视了一圈三个和他同样不知所措的老人家，然后搓了搓手站到了亚瑟的电动轮椅后，头晕目眩地推着他朝门外走去。

 

议事大厅里的沉寂持续了短短几秒便被乌瑟响亮焦躁的踱步声给打断了。  
“盖伊斯！你可没告诉过我你的养子对我的儿子这么有意思？”  
“你也从来没问过，我尊敬的统帅大人。”  
“乌瑟！你也从来没告诉过我梅林还是盖伊斯的养子？看来你们瞒了我不少事情啊！”伊格莱恩也气呼呼地说。  
“我以为他早就跟你说过了，梅林是在最后那次对付魔兽星的战役中幸存的流浪儿，和他一起的还有一个叫威尔的，也是末席向导，他们从小就被我放在基因工程学校吃百家饭散养，没什么特别的就不想惊动你们了。”盖伊斯偷瞄乌瑟。  
“好了好了，伊格莱恩，二十多年前捡来的，要不是他突然被亚瑟选中，我早就把这件事给忘了，我和你一样对他知之甚少。现在的当务之急，是得先想个办法让这两个傻瓜死心！”乌瑟不耐烦地说。  
“为什么？”伊格莱恩显然对这句话不太理解。  
“梅林是个末席向导！他还偷东西！盖伊斯，你对他关心不够啊？！你了解他吗？他的向导能力足以在未来不可预见的内外战争中帮到亚瑟吗？”乌瑟用一种否定的口吻质问盖伊斯。  
盖伊斯虽然因为一些不可公开的原因不希望梅林和亚瑟绑定，但这并不等于需要否定梅林的品性或能力，就算是统帅也不行。  
“咳，梅林没有偷东西！是我让他去拿的，但我太忙，忘了事先发申请。还有，梅林跟我说，他曾两次毫无阻碍地打破亚瑟的精神壁垒，我想他们之间也许真的有某种命中注定的联系。”  
“看在天书的份上，别跟我来这套所谓的命中注定说！”乌瑟指着盖伊斯说，“你别忘了天书上关于亚瑟的预言，和他绑定的是个首席向导！他唯一被命中注定的事，就是他必须成为最伟大的星际联盟统治者！而他的终生绑定对象必须是个所向披靡的首席向导！”  
“天书？谁知道那本天书是从哪儿来的？亚瑟的命运难道不应该由他自己做主吗？”伊格莱恩立刻反驳。当乌瑟涨红着脸再欲搬出一些堂而皇之的理由时，伊格莱恩忍不住想要结束这场糟糕的讨论了，“想想我们的女儿！乌瑟！你要把亚瑟变成第二个莫嘉娜吗？我求你，至少先让他们自己相处一下吧。”  
迟疑片刻，乌瑟终于憋出了一句话，“好吧，也许他只是一时兴起。”

 

“他们好像...并，并不...看好我们。”梅林在狭长的统帅府走廊里慢慢推着亚瑟，试图找些共同的话题缓解一下自己的紧张。  
“什么时候开始的？”亚瑟问。  
“嗯？”  
“我说你的...特殊的说话方式。”  
“呃...很，很久以前，不，不记得了。”  
沉默。  
“我，我一紧张，就，就会更，更严重，如果你不，不喜欢，我，我可以少...少说话。”梅林祈祷着亚瑟没有感觉到他严重的脸红气短腿发软。  
“我可没这么说！”亚瑟想了想，补充了一句，“不需要为我改变什么，做你自己就好。”  
“...嗯。”  
继续沉默。  
“梅林？”亚瑟突然又好奇心大发。  
“嗯？”  
“你的精神体呢？”  
轮椅停了下来，亚瑟的脖子朝后偏过一点角度等待梅林的回答。一小会儿后，梅林在他耳后伸出手臂，一只白天鹅像个安静的芭蕾舞演员从他肩头踱步到手臂上，接着振翅一飞，在两人头顶盘旋一圈后收起翅膀在亚瑟的膝头站定，它看上去体型不算壮硕，神态悠然自得，亚瑟迟疑着伸出左手，四指在它温顺的白羽上轻轻抚过，白天鹅缩了缩颀长的脖颈坐了下来。  
“他，他叫...斯诺（snow），不，不会说话。”梅林略显羞涩地看着亚瑟的手指，仿佛那四根手指正温柔地划过自己的背脊。  
“斯诺，给你介绍个新朋友，他叫基哈拉，他有点...微微的巨大，你别怕。”亚瑟对着白天鹅说。  
“微微的...巨大？”梅林笑道，但很快他就收起了笑容。  
慢慢踱到眼前的大红龙大概抬抬爪子就能把他打飞，而梅林确信基哈拉正是那次他帮亚瑟做精神疏导时所看到的脾气暴躁的喷火龙。  
“对不起！”基哈拉一开口，声音就像加了音效的最高长官，威严神圣，令人肃然起敬，他对梅林说，“上次见面时，我正在调整心态，通常情况下我不会随便发脾气，尤其是对自己人。”  
梅林怀疑自己一定是太紧张了——巨大的龙眼竟然朝他“调皮”地眨了一下。更令他不可思议的是，斯诺扑腾着翅膀飞起来，然后毫不客气地栖息在了龙背上。基哈拉闷哼了一声就载着天鹅朝前挪步了，亚瑟也不敢相信地轻轻发出一声惊叹。

 

虽然已经做好了心理建设，但是看到梅林结结巴巴神采飞扬地边说边推着亚瑟进入少将寝宫，乔治多少还是有点不自在，而当亚瑟宣布接下来需要乔治带着梅林熟悉下每个房间并由梅林接手一切和亚瑟身体康复有关的工作时，乔治的心里已经不是不自在那么简单了——差不多就是嫉妒，如果说的严重点的话。  
“呃，少将，是不是设个过渡期什么的更合适？”乔治俯身在亚瑟耳边，不甘心地做最后的努力。  
“和我想到一块儿了。立刻绑定不利于他在军中立足，所以私人康复理疗师这个名头应该可以让他在过渡期尽快适应了。”亚瑟同样小声回应，目光追随着梅林的背影。  
“乔治，我...我想我们...可以从阿，阿尔法治疗仪的使，使用方法...开始。”梅林站在那台如同休眠舱的治疗仪旁，转过身来，眼中流露出迫不及待。  
既来之，则安之吧，对于梅林和乔治，两人都有着如此相同的想法。

自从上次乔治能把梅林说的药汤成分及熬煮办法重复的滴水不漏以来，梅林一直暗暗佩服乔治的记性，这也许也是乔治作为一个普通人能成为亚瑟的贴身男仆的重要能力之一。而现在，他见识到了作为一个优秀男仆的另一项特别重要的能力——无论大事小事，全都安排地井井有条。  
乔治给了梅林一个收起来像个短小画轴的记事仪，拉开以后，动态屏幕上显示的是亚瑟的生活习惯，作息规律，饮食忌口，复查时间等等，以及最最重要的总结性的“三不准五切记”——  
“所有入口的东西不准放入人工合成甜味剂、每天的药池泡澡温度不准高于104华氏度、每天晚上8点后的休息时间不准处理公务；切记每天早上8点之前未经少将允许不得启动叫醒模式、切记每天早上在少将醒来后泡一杯不高于160华氏度的咖啡、切记每天上午10点从治疗仪上直接上传少将的康复指数、切记不得带入任何未经报备的可饮用酒精或药物、切记不得带入或放出任何未经报备的有机生命体或精神体。”  
——乔治一口气报完，自豪地昂起下巴，俨然一个一丝不苟的严师形象，“都记住了吗？”

“这，这些是，是你总结的吗？”梅林纯粹出于好奇地问。  
“算是，主要是由我起草，然后根据少将本人的意见做的记录。”  
“不，不能放出...精神体？”梅林看向亚瑟，又看看庞大的基哈拉和娇小的斯诺，抬了抬眉毛。  
“这条你不用理会，梅林。知道吗，基哈拉其实挺喜欢交友，不过你能想象他交友的方式就是吓得那些长毛兔或者短毛猫上蹿下跳吗？虽然乔治看不见，但是每次让他打扫莫名其妙打碎的东西，这就有点...”亚瑟顿了顿，“你懂？！但是现在，我看基哈拉以后不会乱来了。”说着他有点懊恼地瞪着基哈拉，“嘿，大家伙，你能不能拿出点龙的样子来？”  
基哈拉索性把下巴搁在冰凉的地板上，从鼻子里舒服地打了个哼哼，任由斯诺在他硬如钢铁的背上不知啄着什么。  
“还好乔治看不见！”梅林用哨向之间的沟通方式默默地和亚瑟说，然后跟着亚瑟一起笑出声来。  
乔治在一旁看着不知何故笑得如此开心的两人，也只好勉强露出礼貌的微笑。

 

不得不说，亚瑟是个雷厉风行的少将，他安排的也太快了，仅仅和几个老朋友在通讯器上“联络了下感情”，就省去了诸多审查程序，直接“通知”了各相关部门包括他的父母和盖伊斯——梅林即日起入住他的府邸，他的卧室隔壁原先充当娱乐室的房间即刻改装成舒适的卧房，方便梅林随时照顾也利于亚瑟尽快恢复，至于基因研究所实验室里的工作，亚瑟批准梅林每天上午10点到下午4点之间可以自由安排时间。  
于是，晚餐之前，乔治也按部就班地带着梅林参观了即将改装的娱乐室，并去认识了后勤部的负责人格温，这可是梅林来之前想都没想过的事。

部长格温在厨房接待了他们，她看起来比一般姑娘要健壮，并且亲和力十足，听说梅林是亚瑟刚选定的绑定对象时，她的脸部肌肉几不可察地颤动了一下，不过还是热情地向梅林介绍了后勤工作的职责范畴。  
她边走边介绍，好像一处历史遗迹的导游，梅林则边听边看，试图记住一些未来可能用得上的内容。例如从厨房往里走，有一排超大冰箱吸引了梅林的注意力，每台冰箱的电子屏上都分别显示着乌瑟、伊格莱恩以及亚瑟的忌口喜好，每个人的送餐时间，备用辅食等，这些最高级别的隐私到了这里可就不是什么秘密了。除了饮食，格温还负责统帅府一家人的出行安排、清洁洗涤、日常采购、家具家用物品的更替、园艺装饰等等，管辖事务繁杂琐碎却令人敬佩。  
临出门时，她还邀请梅林常去后勤部坐坐，因为他们经常有插花、茶艺之类的讲座，当然，有什么需要也可以直接传唤她。

出了后勤部，梅林边走边朝后看了几眼，确认拉开了一定距离后才对乔治说，“插，插花？茶...艺？这，这些，难，难道不是女，女孩才...喜欢的吗？她，她...为，为什么跟，跟我说？”  
乔治停下脚步盯着梅林的眼睛，带一点仰视的角度，非常认真地说，“梅林，我不是向导，但我至少知道一个优秀的向导应该对他的哨兵温柔体贴，尽他所能为哨兵排忧解难，而插花、茶艺正是一些能得其欢心的...”他耳朵一热道，“技能和手段！”说完便用“你无药可救”的眼神收了个尾，继续挺直身板往前走了。  
梅林在他身后拼命忍住大笑的冲动，但还是憋不住暗暗地笑了一路。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章  
照顾亚瑟的日子对于梅林来说既辛苦又快乐，他和亚瑟的关系也在朝夕相处中突飞猛进。

娱乐室的改装速度令人咋舌，梅林那天只是回去拿了些简单行李，一路上被就乔治催了好几次还顺便问了他喜欢什么颜色音乐点心等等，再次进入统帅府时，他的卧室就已经布置好了。梅林这辈子都没住过这么豪华的房间：一进门就有自己喜欢的音乐和灯光迎接他；小吧台自动泡好他爱喝的薄荷茶，机械手端出他爱吃的软曲奇；柔软的床铺宽大得足够睡下三个梅林；浴室里的镜面上在他洗完澡后会显示他的体重和健康指数；下午4点，会有个机器女声准时在他的通讯器上通报当晚晚餐的菜单，上百个品种任选，当然，开始几天只要交给亚瑟做主就好，因为他会和亚瑟一起在餐厅用餐。

晚餐原本会由乔治服侍，但梅林实在不习惯在吃饭的时候被人“监视”，于是提出所有乔治要做的事情都由他承包了，亚瑟倒也乐得和梅林单独共处，而可怜的乔治就再次在这个项目上失业了。乔治一走，梅林就对亚瑟说，“我，我不觉得你...需要别，别人伺候你...吃饭，你，你得多锻炼...锻炼手臂肌肉，三，三个月以内，是黄金恢，恢复期。”然后他不由分说地抓起亚瑟的手在虎口、指关节、手腕处按摩了几下，接着帮他握起一壶葡萄酒，“试试...给自，自己倒酒！”  
亚瑟似乎无言以对，再说让梅林握住手的感觉的确不错，他也就依着梅林的意思抖抖索索地给自己倒了酒。  
“看！你做的不，不错，虽，虽然有点...漏，但是，贵在天，天天坚持。”梅林又把自己的杯子推给亚瑟，“现在试试...给，给我...倒酒。”他松开了手期待地看着亚瑟。  
亚瑟挑挑眉，抬起手腕，这次抖得更厉害了，啪的一声，酒壶砸在桌子上，梅林的杯子里多少还是倒上了薄薄的一层红酒，亚瑟有点尴尬，梅林却欢欣鼓舞地端起酒杯，“为，为你的第一次...成功干，干杯。”  
“呃...”亚瑟端起酒杯无奈地笑道，“我猜以后每天晚上都得我自己切牛排了，是吗？”  
“猜得...没错，顺便...把，把我的也切了。”

 

也许是因为角色转换的太突然，梅林在入住后的第二天就把记事仪上的条条框框给忘了个七七八八。早上7点，已经醒了两个钟头的他一把推开亚瑟房门，亚瑟吓得差点按下快速反应键，梅林这才想起“8点前不得启动叫醒模式”这一条，不过既然亚瑟已经被吓醒，梅林也就干脆硬着头皮启动了“梅林式”的叫醒模式——他下令让窗帘和窗户自动打开，清晨的阳光像化开的黄油流淌进来，把白色的床单染成了和亚瑟头发一样的颜色；柔和欢快的流行乐和梅林打翻咖啡罐的杂声一起灌进亚瑟的耳朵；早间的新闻主播开始以急着吃早餐的语速播报整座星球的天气预报。轮椅被推出来，梅林刚擦完咖啡桌的双手伸进亚瑟温暖的被窝，从腰间抄起他的上半身喘着粗气抱怨，“盖伊斯，说你...瘦，瘦了十几斤，我怎么没，没有感受到？”  
“难道你之前抱过我？”亚瑟昏昏沉沉地任由梅林折腾。  
“哼——倒是...没有。”梅林把亚瑟抱到轮椅上，宣布了一件今后每天清晨他都会做的事，“我们去，去晨练！”

所谓晨练，就是在阳光底下由梅林为亚瑟做精神瑜伽，直做得他肚子饿得咕咕叫，血糖急剧下降，一头虚汗外加手脚发麻，差点又想吐，他扶着亚瑟的轮椅有气无力地说，“等，等我一下。”说完就朝距离最近的后勤部大厨房走去。  
“你没事吧？”亚瑟转动轮椅，担忧地看着这个体力不支的末席向导跌跌撞撞地边走边比了个ok的手势。  
大概七八分钟后，梅林鼓着一边的腮帮子出来了，他的目光重新聚焦在亚瑟身上，步履稳健，显然是补充过了体力。  
“你在吃什么？”  
“Um——”梅林缩了下腮帮子，用食指和拇指从嘴里抠出来一块被口水化了大半的方糖，“不如...你，你也...尝尝！”未等亚瑟反应过来，他就把糖塞进了亚瑟半张的嘴里，“纯，纯天然...蔗糖。”说完，他突然想起了那条“所有入口的东西不准放入人工合成甜味剂”——蔗糖肯定不算吧？  
笑容在梅林脸上凝结，他慌张地去抠亚瑟嘴里的糖，亚瑟发出“嗯嗯”的声音表示拒绝，梅林的食指和拇指不依不饶地在滴着口水的嘴里搅动，亚瑟只好一口咬住一根手指。  
“嗷——”梅林甩了甩手指。  
亚瑟舔舔嘴角，故意张嘴让梅林听到他咬碎方糖的咯吱声，随后说道，“那条是乔治定的，我当初同意只是因为我和别的哨兵最大的不同，在于我喜欢吃甜食，而卡星上大多数甜食都是由人工合成甜味剂加工制成，富含大量香精，毕竟天然果糖和蔗糖已经成了这个星球的奢侈品，不仅对平民百姓，对我们也一样，我父亲警告过我，吃多了我的五感灵敏度会下降，所以我不得不控制甜食摄入量，就算要吃，也只能吃纯天然的。”  
“我——懂了。”梅林恍然大悟，“所以，这又是我，我们的一个，共，共同点——爱，爱吃纯天然...甜食。”  
亚瑟笑了，梅林顺手用拇指刮去了他下巴上残余的一点口水，突然又跳起来，“糟，糟糕，现，现在几点？我忘了给，给你冲...咖啡了！”

 

时间就在梅林的粗心大意和亚瑟的恣意纵容以及乔治偶尔的大呼小叫中流逝。亚瑟不仅精神状态越来越好，连同身体肌能也如同火箭发射般飞速恢复。他穿上了起到促进骨痂塑形的绑腿，已经能在梅林的搀扶下每天不靠轮椅慢慢走动一小时。这样的进步伊格莱恩看在眼里，喜在心里，不断在乌瑟面前夸赞亚瑟有眼光，梅林有能力，而乌瑟内心仍纠结于那个玄乎其玄的预言，却眼见着儿子和这个末席向导情愫疯长，直后悔当初没一口否决，现在要想棒打鸳鸯只怕已经没那么容易了。同样怀揣秘密的盖伊斯也是在替梅林高兴和替梅林担忧之间挣扎徘徊，几次开口想劝却又不忍打断眉飞色舞汇报恋情的梅林。

只有亚瑟和梅林旁若无人地沉浸在自己的世界里，尽情享受着这段甜蜜的磨合期。通过这段日子的相处，梅林发现亚瑟也没有之前宣讲会上表现的那么不苟言笑，一成不变。  
有一次，梅林在房间内给亚瑟做完精神疏导，觉得又有点用力过猛了，为了不在亚瑟面前显得自己太弱，他找了个借口没再继续和亚瑟聊天，而是回到自己房间，偷偷翻出中午在实验室拿的一套“解乏良方”，打开通往后花园的门，坐在台阶边闭着眼睛吞云吐雾。  
“你在干什么？”亚瑟的轮椅悄无声息地停到门口。  
梅林吓了一跳，来不及熄灭手中的东西，只好老实交代，“我，我自制的...还魂烟。”  
“？”亚瑟微微眯眼洗耳恭听。  
“呃...就是...一些...提，提神的东西。”梅林见亚瑟没反应，知道这位常年养在深闺不食人间烟火的哨兵不打破砂锅问到底是不会善罢甘休的，“类似...曼陀罗。”  
“哦——”亚瑟夸张地撅起嘴，“所以那次偷的是曼陀罗！只是为了满足你自己这点小癖好！你知不知道这是重罪？”  
梅林不好意思地笑笑，吸完最后一口烟，突然兴致冲冲地对亚瑟说，“我，我带你...去，去一个地方，王子...殿下。”他跳进屋里拿了两件外套两顶鸭舌帽，一件外套给亚瑟披上，一件盖在他的腿上，帽子则一人戴了一顶，帽檐压得低低的，然后便推着轮椅往花园的小侧门溜了出去。轮椅一路沿着墙角拐了七八个弯，磕磕绊绊走了一段坑坑洼洼的石子路，穿过一片薰衣草地时梅林顺手摘了几支花插在轮椅上，最后来到了星球基因研究所的后门。

“我们需要一，一辆低，低调点的车。”梅林用自己实验室的门卡动手撬一辆停在后门停车场近一个月的初代悬浮车时，亚瑟的心已经提到了嗓子眼——谁能想到他一个堂堂少将、首席哨兵、天之骄子在这个夜深时分陪着一个“有前科”的末席向导偷车！他不断地向宇宙之神祈祷着研究所没人加班，同时不断地催促梅林，“能不能快点？你到底行不行？”  
梅林没理他，只是皱起眉在车门边侧耳倾听，咔哒一声，车门打开了。

十五分钟后，两人的车已经停到了灯火通明热闹非凡的下城区的空中停车坪。亚瑟除了每年两次的边境肃清行动会来这里以外，平时不怎么来这一带，就算是出任务来时更多的也只是在巡逻车里俯视这片区域。  
很久以前，98%的卡梅洛特星就已经被海洋覆盖，仅存的陆地为数稀少，而所有能登记管理的人口都已被乌瑟的祖祖辈辈尽量收拢到了这块全星球资源最丰富的陆地上。有人的地方自然就有阶级，数千年的历史演变、岁月更迭让所谓的下城区成了穷人聚集区的代言词。即便梅林偷的是一辆上城区里最不起眼的初代悬浮车，在停车坪里的上万辆破车里依然算得上是豪车了。  
梅林卸下轮椅，将亚瑟从车里扶下安顿好，大概是觉得两人的衣着还是太显眼了点，就把亚瑟的外套脱掉只露出一件单薄的衬衣，想了想之后又把外套反过来盖在他身上，这才满意地点点头。

 

这一条条五光十色的“穷人街”可真是让亚瑟开了眼界，各种形式的吃喝玩乐应有尽有，梅林请他吃了一串看不出品种的油炸虫子，又请他喝了一杯放了粉状蝙蝠粪的怪味饮料（梅林说常喝这个能明目）；亚瑟还看了一场游动马戏团里双头艺人的说唱秀，带上了一种老式头套和梅林组队体验了一把“高科技模拟猎场”。  
走着看着吃着玩着，一个站在药店门口浑身包裹严实的男人怀揣不知来历的东西小跑着跟上了两人，边走边说，“两位不常来这儿吧，要不要试试这个？”只见他拿出一小瓶浸泡着某种分不清动物还是植物的的液体，向梅林意味深长地挑着眉，亚瑟心里差不多也猜到了一半，但估计梅林用眼神示意了不需要，那人悻悻然耸了耸肩便不再跟着他们。  
等两人走进一条稍显安静的小巷，亚瑟便问，“他卖的是什么？”  
“唔...你，你还是...不，不知道的好。”  
“是你带我来这儿的。”  
梅林犹豫了一下，老实说道，“风，风流果...浸，浸泡的补酒。”  
“什么果？”  
“风，风流果，就，就是，就是，”梅林使劲眨了下眼，“一，一种，壮阳果！”说完他就脸红了，还好有街边五光十色的霓虹做陪衬，就算亚瑟此刻能转头，他也看不清梅林的脸色。

不知是在思考措词还是在掩饰尴尬，过了一小会儿亚瑟才说，“梅林，我想，我想跟你说清一个事实，以免你...呃...有所顾虑。”  
“什么？”  
“呃...我虽然目前手脚不灵便，但是，但是我的那个...那个能力，”亚瑟觉得自己也快和梅林一样结巴了，“你得知道，没有受到任何影响。”  
“oh——”  
2秒钟后，梅林从鼻腔里喷出的笑声感染了亚瑟，亚瑟也忍不住跟着一起扑哧一下笑出来。

又说笑了几句，两人来到一家大门紧闭的“圆梦酒吧”门口，看这破旧不堪、野猫乱窜、毫无生气的门面，不知情的人必定第一时间心生疑窦，例如训练有素的亚瑟，他现在恨不得手握激光枪，把梅林护在身后，自己先进去探一下险情。  
“放，放心吧，”梅林弯腰低头看到了亚瑟一脸巡逻兵的严肃劲儿，笑道，“相，相信我，行吗？”  
亚瑟的眉头稍稍舒展了一下，微微点头。梅林按了下门口一个黑漆漆的人脸型呼叫系统的鼻子，那张人脸的双眼立刻发出红光，嘴巴一开一合说起话来，“请问找谁？”  
“嗨，埃、埃德温，是...我，梅林。”

人脸的眼睛闭上，门被打开了，等亚瑟进来之后才发现这里面别有洞天。整间酒吧并不大，公共区域布置得像个植物园，各色花草争奇斗艳，对于极其敏感的哨兵而言，这里各种奇异的香气简直能用气味酷刑来形容，亚瑟忍不住打了好几个喷嚏。  
所有设备装饰都与当今世界的超金属感背离，眼见之处只有原木——木雕，木柱，木桌椅，连盛食物和饮料的器皿都是加工过的木制品。这在卡梅洛特星是违法的！从安全角度来讲，这里的每一秒时间都被安全隐患牢牢霸占，难怪是一间不对外的秘密酒吧。但同时，亚瑟也注意到了梅林周身的兴奋感，就好像老鼠掉进了米缸，哨兵走进了战场，梅林对这里轻车熟路，知根知底，完全没有任何愧疚写在他的脸上，他和埃德温以及两个老熟人打招呼后，直接推着亚瑟走向后门，那后院才是真正的VIP室，亚瑟心里想着，看来梅林真没少来这个地方。

“恕我直言，”领路的埃德温频频回头朝压低帽檐的亚瑟张望，“少将,你大人有大量，回去以后可别宣扬我们这个地方，毕竟...你懂的。老实说，要不是梅林带你来，你们哨向特种兵再换个几代人也找不到我们这儿。别看你们五感比普通人通透，我们可是有专门屏蔽你们这种人的电磁波的。”  
亚瑟颇为惊讶，但想想自己刚才在酒吧门口却一点没感觉到有任何异样，这对于一个首席哨兵来讲可真是丢脸啊。梅林见状，笑着按住他的肩膀以示安慰，“哨，哨向的人...谁，谁来都一样，不，不光是你感，感觉不到。没，没关系，埃，埃德温是...自己人。”  
说话间，埃德温用指纹识别打开通道尽头的一扇门，“我曾经也是个三等哨兵呢，少将以后要来，我给你打八折。好了，这间可是我们这里的顶级套房，托你的福，这个房间可从来没对梅林开放过。”  
“为什么？”亚瑟不禁问道。  
“呵呵，贵啊。对于偶尔来消遣放松的少将，我们一定拿出最好的房间，但还是按照普通房的价钱来收，祝两位享用愉快！”说着他就回去打理生意了。

 

剩下亚瑟还是一头雾水地看着这间装修天然质朴的房间，不知梅林带他到这里来究竟要干什么？  
“这，这里是，是我的秘...密花园，我喜，喜欢来，来这里做，做...白日梦。”梅林一边说着一边从吧台上调起了鸡尾酒。他动作熟练地从旁边的玻璃罐中舀出了一点不知是什么的植物粉末放进了已经倒了小半杯白葡萄酒的高脚杯里，杯子立刻被染成了鲜艳的红色，他又用食指拈起桌子上洒落的一点点粉末放入自己嘴里嘬了个干净，接着拿了一根吸管插到杯子里端到亚瑟嘴边。  
“尝尝！”  
亚瑟盯着红色液体稍作犹豫，在梅林的眼神鼓舞下嘬了一小口——先是一股薄荷的清凉掺杂着酒精的酸甜在口中化开，下咽之后很快就有某种馥郁醇厚的香气沁人心脾，一瞬间亚瑟觉得自己好像把外面那些奇奇怪怪的植物全都嚼在了嘴里，却完全不觉得浓得过头。  
梅林把杯子塞到亚瑟手中，自己又去调第二杯，他在自己的这一份里加入了更多的粉末，并直接用手指搅拌了一下然后端着杯子坐到亚瑟身边，他举起杯子碰了碰亚瑟的玻璃杯，“为，为我们的...将来。”一仰脖子，一杯酒尽数下肚。  
亚瑟也很快吸完一杯，那味道和感觉真是好极了，梅林以迅雷不及掩耳之势又倒了一杯，这次给亚瑟加了量。亚瑟不想知道粉末到底是由什么东西磨成的，他只觉得此刻的自己身轻如燕、心气通畅，仿佛又回到了无忧无虑的少年时代。那时候的他除了学习就是训练，成天沐浴在父母无微不至的过度关爱中，累了烦了就去找莫嘉娜，做姐姐的总能找出各种好吃的零食与弟弟分享，两人一同躺在草地上观察星象，一起捉了花瓣上的小青虫偷偷放进厨房即将要油炸的薯条里；最让亚瑟难忘的是他的觉醒期，他觉醒得晚，15岁叛逆期的时候才觉醒，整整三周，除了莫嘉娜，谁送的饭他都不吃，只有莫嘉娜可以在他痛苦而别扭的觉醒期给予他心灵上的抚慰，可那时的莫嘉娜已经17岁，自己都还未觉醒。  
那真是亚瑟最依赖最信任莫嘉娜的时候，也是他最开心的一段日子，虽然成天挥汗如雨，但当海风微拂面颊时，他感受到的却是丝丝甜意，他甚至默默祈祷，希望自己永远找不到预言中所说的那个“首席向导”，这样一来他就能永远陪着他的姐姐，他心中的女神，星球上他倒数第二爱的女人——莫嘉娜。

梅林看着沉浸在幻想中的亚瑟——他松弛半闭的双眼微微颤动，双颊通红，露出满足的笑容。没有深夜被噩梦惊醒时的恐惧，没有做康复训练时对自己各项技能退化的不满，致幻粉末让亚瑟回忆起了他最开心的时刻，又或者他正在幻想着叱咤天下呼风唤雨的未来，也许在他的这个位置上他根本没有所谓的白日梦，他能得到他想得到的一切，他需要的只是时间。  
梅林痴痴地望着近在咫尺的梦中情人，再次许下心愿，愿自己曾经在这里做过的和亚瑟相关的那些白日梦，最终都能实现。

 

从酒吧把亚瑟弄出来直到把亚瑟带回寝宫，梅林着实费了一番工夫。  
“你到底给他灌了多少杯？这要是出点差错，我这酒吧还开不开了？”埃德温帮助梅林把醉得不省人事的亚瑟抬上抬下，一路埋怨着梅林太相信亚瑟的酒量，“第一次服用那玩意儿的人，3克就能让他飞天了。”  
“啊...我，我敢打赌，他，他在梦，梦里是飞，飞起来了。”梅林瞥了眼仍旧挂着一脸迷之微笑的亚瑟。  
“希望他醒来之后不会派兵来扫荡这片区域。”埃德温一个劲地摇头后悔。  
“才，才不会，他，他不像他的...父亲，”梅林说，“他...是个好人，我，我是说，比，比他父亲更，更好的人。”  
“希望如此。”

比去时绕了更远的路，梅林才躲过侍卫的巡逻，把亚瑟成功送达卧房。为了不让乔治起疑，他又特地给亚瑟脱了衣服，用温水擦了擦身，喷了点香氛遮盖致幻粉末的香气和酒精味儿，再给他换上干净的睡衣。  
接着，他回到侧卧把自己也整理了一下，这才站到亚瑟的轮椅边凝视着他。  
亚瑟看上去像是进入了沉睡，安静地让人不忍去触碰。  
“好吧，我，我开的头，还得由我来...结尾。”梅林做了个深呼吸，蹲下身，两只胳膊往亚瑟胸前一抄，使劲一发力，大半个亚瑟就被扛到了肩上。  
“最，最近...胖了啊，”梅林把亚瑟往床上使劲挪拖，好一阵后，地心引力让他扔下亚瑟的同时，自己也跟着扑倒在亚瑟身上，“我的...王子。”梅林伏在亚瑟肩头轻喘了几下，起身时他的耳朵蹭到亚瑟的脸庞，这让梅林的身体不自觉地打了个哆嗦。

他的双掌支撑在亚瑟胸膛两边，双膝弯曲在亚瑟的胯间，这样无意中形成的奇怪姿势让梅林无法将自己的目光从亚瑟那张五官分明的脸上移开，更无法阻止自己的欲（和谐）望迅速高涨——他向往这个人、这张脸、这个诱人的嘴唇很久了。  
梅林改换用手肘支撑着自己的上半身，然后伸出一根手指，极其轻柔地在亚瑟的唇上若有若无地抚触，亚瑟均匀的鼻息喷洒在他的手指上，他犹豫着，紧张地估摸着亚瑟现在的睡眠状态。  
别害怕，梅林，当初可是他选中你的，说起来，他选定的可是终身绑定对象，虽然现在还没有被法律完全承认——梅林的脑子像是炸开一般，他觉得自己再不下手，今晚这个觉就别想睡了。  
舔了舔自己的嘴唇，梅林猜测润湿后的唇部相贴应该不会轻易吵醒亚瑟，然后便以蜻蜓点水的速度亲吻了他的王子。亚瑟发出了轻轻一声叹息。  
“你，你是嫌...太轻？”梅林笑了，望着仍然紧闭眼睛的亚瑟自言自语，接着不可遏止地再次吻上那张润红的嘴唇。  
这一次，他慢慢闭上了眼睛，虔诚地品尝着亚瑟的味道。

“唔...梅宁！”  
“...！”梅林忽地睁圆眼睛，他来不及惊慌失措，甚至没有来得及抬起身子，只是愣愣地盯着1公分之外同样瞪得圆圆的眼睛不敢呼吸。  
“你在干什么？”亚瑟嘶哑的声音像是穿过一个通透的隧道，提醒着梅林得尽快接通大脑里乱套的线路。  
“呃...嗯...就是...有，有酒渍，在，在你...嘴角，我，我，我替你...擦擦。”梅林习惯性地连续眨着眼，他感觉自己的鼻尖已经开始冒汗了。  
半晌，亚瑟微微眯眼后问，“你用什么擦的？”  
“...嘴？”  
“...那现在为什么不继续了？”  
梅林听到了自己喉间的吞咽声。他需要一点点缓冲时间用以判断自己没有听错或理解错。不过亚瑟似乎并不打算给他这个时间，他尚未完全康复的双手已经移动到了梅林的大腿根，紧接着用力仰起脖子回了梅林一个轻吻。  
暖流在梅林胸中汹涌，他确定自己有一点点身体发热，当然不是传说中的结合热，但这个微热的程度在现在这样的情况下却刚刚好。他微张着嘴，不敢相信他的心愿真的要实现了。  
“你打算让我等多久？你知道以我现在的身体状态，我已经尽力了。”亚瑟的表情转为戏谑，手在梅林的腿上慢慢移动，一秒也没闲着。  
下一秒，梅林尽全力把自己在梦里练习了千百次的接吻技术全部一股脑地用在了亚瑟嘴上。

当两人在彼此的唇舌之间拉锯不停时，梅林欣喜地发现亚瑟的胯间和他一样肿胀不已，正当想入非非，亚瑟却忽然偏头，避开了梅林的又一轮热吻。再一次，梅林来不及反应，就听亚瑟温柔地说道，“梅林，听我说，我们得停下，你知道，我是个哨兵——首席哨兵，我应该让我的向导有个完美的第一次，但是你看，显然现在我做不到。”  
还好还好，只是一个首席哨兵强烈的自尊心在作祟，并不是亚瑟突然觉得梅林的吻技烂透了。梅林吁了口气，笑着露出一排白牙，“好...我，我可以...等。”说完迅速从亚瑟身上翻身下床。  
亚瑟的心里一下子空了一大截，露出了无奈又后悔的表情，梅林故意双手捂住裆部，朝他挤挤眼说，“我，我最好，回我自，自己的房间，完，完成剩下的...那部分。”  
亚瑟皱起眉，更加痛苦地骂起了宇宙之神。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

也许是受了那一吻的刺激，亚瑟在康复训练中更加卖力了，每天早起晚睡，主动增加训练量。梅林虽然知道训练很累，却从不反对他。两人心有所依，亚瑟果然恢复地越来越好，不久之后就能大多数时间只依赖拐杖而不是轮椅了。  
只不过，亚瑟一累压力就大，压力一大就喜欢梅林为他做精神疏导，如此一来，导致梅林在很多个夜晚都是跟着他一起劳累，然后迫不得已进自己房间早早入睡。亚瑟对此既心疼又不满，但梅林坚称自己是不想再一次擦枪走火，既然看得见吃不着不如闷头睡大觉。这话再一次刺激了亚瑟，在他的建议和一手安排下，梅林暂停了实验室的工作，直接跳过预备营，去了哨向特种兵的训练营参加三等向导的日常训练，以便增强体能和向导能力。  
对于这样“出于私心而公然干涉公务”的安排，梅林倒是打心眼里感激亚瑟，这简直就是自己的梦想在接二连三地实现！

当然，训练营里也会有所谓的评判——那种不了解实情、不在乎前因后果的闲言碎语。对梅林指指点点说什么的都有，总结起来无非是，“下次我们也试试美男计”、“等他在三等向导的年终考评中淘汰时就有好戏看了”、“他一个末席，不会就这样一路靠脸混到首席吧？”  
梅林尽量不让自己的心情和训练受这无谓的影响，也从来不和亚瑟说起这些小事，但有时被说得太难听了，难免想拿实验室里对付查托的“噤声药水”扔到那些人的脸上。  
在这期间，他认识了兰斯洛特——就是曾经的一等向导，如今的三等向导，那个因酗酒被退伍然后又申请重新回炉的男人。

“人们总会想方设法贬低自己得不到的东西。我敢打赌，”兰斯洛特在更衣室里换下军装，凑近梅林说，“他们私下里一定说过，亚瑟不仅四肢受损严重，连眼睛都瞎了！”  
梅林皱了皱眉，同样换下自己的军装，接了一句，“连，连这里都，都坏掉了！”他指了指自己的脑袋。  
两人同时咧嘴笑起来。  
“想去喝一杯吗？”兰斯洛特背起训练包，“别误会，我现在...每次只喝一杯无酒精饮料。”  
梅林笑着点点头，“我，我知道。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“我，我的日常工作就，就是研究...人！”刚洗完澡的梅林浑身泛着苦练一天体能的酸痛，但他真心喜欢这个新交的朋友，多亏了这位经验丰富的老兵，自己才能不受恶意刁难，顺利完成一天的训练量。

晚饭前，梅林准时出现在亚瑟面前，脸颊潮 红的他面带微笑，在亚瑟习惯性地要给他倒酒时，他用手掌捂住了杯口，“今，今天...不喝了。”  
亚瑟慢慢放下酒壶，看着梅林往自己的盘子里叉了一块柠檬鸡排，控制了一下自己的声调，问道，“和谁？”  
“什么？”梅林瞥了他一眼，把超大的鸡排切了一半又叉到亚瑟盘子里，然后停下手中的动作，抬眼盯着亚瑟，“oh...”他的笑容更灿烂了，“兰斯！”  
“兰——斯？”亚瑟拖长了音调，“没猜错的话，是那个叫兰斯洛特的老兵？”  
“是的。”梅林往嘴里送了一块鸡肉，抬起下巴对着亚瑟大力咀嚼。  
“这么快就叫得这么亲 热？！”

亚瑟的担忧不是没有根据的。哨向特种兵的训练艰苦枯燥，这种苦无法和普通人说得清，而没有从法律意义上绑定的哨兵或向导又确实有自由追逐一些禁 忌之乐，比如有些老兵会在一段时间的高强度训练后假借传授经验之名从刚起步的新兵身上找点乐子——老兵和新兵，一个愿说，一个愿听，一个愿取，一个愿给，分享彼此的精神之外，再分享彼此的...亚瑟不愿再想下去。  
梅林的笑声也打断了他的胡思乱想，“你...你...”梅林笑得前仰后合，好不容易停下来，便端起亚瑟自己的酒杯灌了一大口润嗓子，接着看了眼脸部肌肉紧绷的亚瑟，又灌了一口，站起身，岔开腿 跨 坐到亚瑟身上，捧起亚瑟的脸，用自己的嘴含 住了那张撅 得老高的嘴。  
一股温 热的液体流入亚瑟嘴里，酒精混着梅林的唾 液，口感少了份酸涩多了份温润，亚瑟情不自禁伸出舌头搜 刮梅林口腔里残留的甘甜，他的手部力量恢复得几乎已和常人无异，一只手攀上梅林的发梢，另一只手则挪着梅林的臀 部向自己的下 身靠紧，而梅林的舌头很快就转战到亚瑟的嘴角与下颌——沿着几滴漏出的红酒顺势而下的痕迹舔舐干净。  
热度悄悄上升，呼吸不再均匀。好在，还有乔治——尽职尽责的乔治，他双手端着甜品盘子及时地反身推门进来，“！——我的宇宙之神！”他在捂住眼睛和闭上眼睛两个选择之间犹豫不定，梅林和亚瑟却已同时扭头注视起他来，可怜的乔治变换了几种口型后终于找到了理由，“对不起！甜品上早了！”然后低着头慢慢退了出去。  
梅林在他的盘子消失在门后的一刹那喊道，“谢谢！”  
“为什么谢他？”亚瑟的手仍然不舍得从梅林光滑的脊背上放下来。  
“还，还没到...时候，是，是你...自己说的。”梅林笑着挣脱亚瑟的怀抱从他身上下来，“你，你说过，要，要等你全好了以，以后。”  
亚瑟翻动白眼咬了咬牙。  
“还有...你，你放心吧，兰斯...有，有人追了！”梅林狡黠地眨眨眼，得意地叉了块鸡肉送到亚瑟嘴里。

 

亚瑟万万没想到，追兰斯洛特的人竟然是自己的好兄弟、好助手、次席哨兵——高文。  
“你是玩真的？”亚瑟把恢复训练换到了自己最熟悉的训练场，他不拄拐杖也能走路了，但经常需要休息，而上半身的最后一次康复指数已接近百分百的正常。由于梅林自己也有大量的训练任务要完成，因此他叫来高文，陪他一起做下肢力量的强化训练和上半身的对抗训练。同时，借此机会，他很想了解下这个对绑定对象要求极高的家伙为什么会对一个曾经的酒鬼感兴趣。  
“你什么时候见我真的追过一个向导？”高文扔了一把光剑模型给亚瑟，在几米以外摆好了进攻的姿势。  
高文说的是事实，从亚瑟入营认识他的那一刻起，他的身边就从来都不缺投怀送抱的向导，甚至低级别的哨兵。但是高文的原则是绝对不和非绑定对象发生第二次关系，甚至连名字都不会问。在一次酒后吐真言的游戏中，他还曾经发誓，如果真的要和谁绑定了，那么在绑定前，他根本就不会和对方发生肉 体上的关系，因为他要把一切“能量”用到发生结合热的当晚。

“他曾经是个酒鬼！”  
“你也说了是曾经。他人很好！不然你的小向导怎么会在这批新兵中只选择和他一个人交朋友。”  
“高文！”亚瑟放下了剑，板着脸说，“梅林可不是什么小向导，能进入我精神领域的人绝不简单，我相信他只是缺少系统训练罢了。”  
“好吧，你说什么就是什么，反正我从没见过能通过训练从末席升到首席的向导，”高文嘲笑道，“现在，先看看你能不能打得过一个次席哨兵吧。”

 

时间如白驹过隙，转眼就到了哨兵和向导们每年最紧张的测试考评期，梅林除了每晚坚持和亚瑟一起吃晚饭，早上记录和上传亚瑟的康复指数以外，几乎把所有能用的时间都用在了冲刺训练上，早出晚归、披星戴月地苦练，连睡梦中都经常嘟囔着一些技能要领。兰斯洛特作为梅林业余时间的陪练，两人常常是训练场上最后关门的人，亚瑟和高文逐渐都习惯了热恋期里没有恋人的陪伴。  
没有频繁的亲亲抱抱，没有疲惫过后的打趣闲聊，有时候连精神疏导都没力气做，能说声晚安这一天便是晴好——梅林最近实在太辛苦了。亚瑟明白，梅林如此拼命一半为理想一半是为了他。虽然梅林嘴上不说，但是一个没经过预备营打底的末席向导一下子因为某些众所周知的原因进入了正式训练营，之后会遇到怎样的困难得到怎样的待遇，亚瑟心里都清楚的很。这种拔苗助长的做法本来就很冒险，连伊格莱恩也亲自劝过亚瑟不要如此高调，但是亚瑟坚定地认为，如果梅林真的是他命中注定的另一半，那么这些暂时的挫折和困难都是根本不值一提的小考验。

至于一个末席向导能否通过训练成为首席向导？亚瑟并非没有担心过，如果一定要说出来，亚瑟的答案是不可能！首席向导60%的能力来自于基因遗传，20%靠后天训练，还有20%靠绑定结合的对象——这部分有点神奇，据说契合度越高的哨兵和向导越是能在结合之后激发对方的潜能。亚瑟虽然从未体验过，却听伊格莱恩曾经认真的讲解过：向导身上特有的纹章会在和哨兵绑定结合的当晚显现在身上某个重要部位，颜色越淡，向导的能力越弱，颜色越深，能力越强。例如当时还是一等向导的她和乌瑟结合的当晚，一只深红色的蝴蝶显现在右手腕脉搏跳动最有力的地方，这意味着她在一夜之间成为了当时几乎所有向导中的翘楚——一名次席向导。而首席向导的纹章——伊格莱恩还偷偷地告诉亚瑟，例如天赋能力占到90%并通过自我觉醒成为首席向导的莫嘉娜，在其双 乳之间就有一朵金色的玫瑰花！没有结合就出现金色纹章，这可是极其罕见的。  
再看梅林，他父母的基因底子据盖伊斯说早已不可考证，但梅林当年觉醒之后是末席向导的事实证明，那60%的天赋不过如此了。如果运气好，梅林也许可以冲到一等向导，这在训练营中已经是概率极低的好事，再算上正式结合后的那20%的运气，也许能升到次席？亚瑟不敢想，也不是特别在乎，因为有一点是他现在就可以肯定的——他爱这个男孩，从见到他的第一眼起，管他将来是不是首席或次席，他只想跟他在一起。

 

梅林顺利通过了三等向导的测评，在集体项目、小组项目和个人项目上一路过关斩将，他和兰斯洛特还拿下了双人小组测评的最佳，一下子成了这批新晋三等向导中的明星学员。往日冷嘲热讽最多的几个学员也纷纷发出祝福，不管是真情还是假意，这次的测评梅林是让所有人都刮目相看了一把。  
除了乌瑟和盖伊斯。  
乌瑟仍旧担心梅林级别太低。末席到三等，苦练也许管用，但是一等往上的测评那真不是苦练能达到的，怎奈自己的儿子对梅林就像着了迷，梅林也确实万事周到，善良乖巧，找不出什么瑕疵可以诟病，但是天书的预言又绝不会有错，哨兵向导的绑定不是儿戏，一旦绑定就是终身，除非其中一人过早离世，那另一半的精神力也极有可能丧失，这可是要出人命的。眼见着两人如胶似漆，就差结合热的发作了，乌瑟当真心急如焚，束手无策，唯一让他感到欣慰的是，亚瑟的状态越来越好，最近更是积极参与军中要事，大将气度逐渐显现，接手星际联盟的统治大业指日可待。  
而盖伊斯这阵子也是做起了双面人。表面上他为自己养子的顺利晋级感到骄傲，在梅林面前夸他志气高昂毅力坚强，但是梅林一转身，老人家就唉声叹气起来，每次一想到那个隐藏的秘密就好像心中被针扎了一下。他也不是没想过就直接告诉梅林那一年发生的所有事，但是望着梅林一说到亚瑟时的拳拳爱意，他就无法狠下心来开这个口，最终，他只能每晚睡前祈祷最好一辈子都没人提起没人发现，如果哪天秘密泄露了，那他干脆死在梅林之前算了。

 

就在乌瑟和盖伊斯愁容满面之时，全星球最开心的梅林给亚瑟策划了一场庆祝派对。其实，他是想庆祝自己荣升三等向导，开个派对增进与同期学员们之间的友谊，但他对自己的号召力显然没有太多信心，因此，还是选择了“亚瑟完全康复”来做邀请的由头。  
梅林把派对场地选在了亚瑟怎么猜都没猜中的废弃百年的模拟太空舱，借由亚瑟的名望，梅林召集人马把这个大型模拟舱体进行了一番秘密修整。

当晚，所有人都被要求穿上了简易版的太空服。由于模拟舱里脱离了引力的束缚，侍者们不再穿梭于人群中，而是被固定在几台饮料和酒精的制作机旁，墙上全都是一个个背部被磁铁吸盘吸住才能交谈的特种兵，蓝色幽暗的灯光照在他们头上，看上去有点诡异又有点搞笑。  
当充满太空金属感的音乐响起来时，几个高挑的舞者不费吹灰之力地在四周八根特制金属杆上跳起了改编后的钢管舞，而浮在空中正推着两杯封盖鸡尾酒慢慢飘向亚瑟的梅林立刻抓起两个杯子扔进头上的传输带传给了角落里正在眉目传情的高文和兰斯洛特，然后快速“游”到亚瑟面前，抓起他的双手往自己怀里一送，勾住他的脖子就跟随音乐的节奏扭动身体跳起舞来。  
要说在失重的环境中跳舞，最容易的动作就是转圈，在亚瑟和梅林的带动下，几乎派对上的一半人都开始离开吸盘，互相搂着不停地转圈跳舞。除了课间的摔跤比赛以外，大家似乎还从未如此心甘情愿地彼此亲近过。

“头晕！”梅林在震耳欲聋的音乐声中大叫着把脑袋搁在亚瑟肩膀上。  
“这可是你的主意！你就当是模拟训练。你的课程里很快就有这一课了。”亚瑟在梅林耳边快乐地笑着，大手在梅林柔软的发间使劲揉搓了一把，把他搂得更紧了。

派对结束后已是下半夜，梅林和亚瑟回到少将府邸，借着酒后的余热，亚瑟一进房间就拉住梅林热烈地舌 吻，吻着摸着自然而然就倒在了床上，这次亚瑟毫不客气地把梅林压在了身下，借着稀薄的星球防护罩上的夜光感激而深情地凝望他——梅林的眉毛像张开的翅膀，鼻子的曲线像古书籍中优雅的字母，还有两瓣动人的嘴唇，让人情不自禁地想要吸 吮。亚瑟在他的唇上流连忘返，想要把所有的甜蜜都化进每一个吻里。  
梅林出现了低热，不仅脸涨得通红，身体发烫，呼吸急促，身下小梅林也是涨得无法消停，但他和亚瑟都很清楚这还不是真正的结合热，真的做全了最多只是满足一时的欲 念，却对彼此的绑定起不到最好的效果，无奈之下，亚瑟只好想了个折中的办法——用对方的手替自己解忧。  
第一次真正意义上的肉 欲 摩擦，两人都有点招架不住，几乎没弄几下就向对方缴械投降了，在胡乱用一件不知是谁的内衣清理了身体后，便轻 喘着依偎一起，缩进毯子里闭上眼睛，聆听对方逐渐平稳的呼吸。  
梅林翻了个身用背抵住亚瑟的胸，昏昏欲睡，亚瑟替他掖了掖毯子，贴到他的耳边轻声说道，“别再回你的房间了，我们以后就这么睡！”梅林含含糊糊地应允着，拉过亚瑟的手紧紧按在自己腹部，还没数到十就已沉沉睡去。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章  
年轻人的派对往往是情感的催化剂，高文和兰斯洛特在派对当晚都出现了结合热。第二天的早餐时间，当梅林视频连线兰斯洛特询问休息期的计划时，出现的却是高文睡眼惺忪的脸。  
“他还在睡呢。我们昨晚绑定了！”高文嗓音嘶哑，语带骄傲地宣布，“终于拿下他了！结合热真的很要命，我快累疯了！”  
“我，我的...宇宙之神！你，你们...”梅林睁大眼睛和嘴巴，一激动，话都不知从何说起。  
一旁的亚瑟匆忙咽下一口鸡蛋，把脸凑到梅林的头上，在他头顶亲了一下，然后对高文眨眨眼，“嘿，恭喜你们！我们得约个时间再为你们庆祝一次！对了，他有什么变化吗？我是说...”  
“当然有！”高文明白亚瑟最关心的事情是什么，他调节了一下虚拟屏的角度，轻轻掀开毯子的一角对准兰斯洛特的裸 背靠近尾椎骨的地方，那里有一个海星形状的纹章，呈现出独特的深红色，被打扰的兰斯洛特翻过身来，差点露出一根疲惫的“灌木丛中的独木”，他很不乐意地眯眼咕哝，“高文，你在搞什么？”  
“我在晒你的屁 股！”高文说完，梅林和亚瑟都没心没肺地大笑起来。  
在线直播很快断了线，因为一场被窝里的内战在所难免地在高文和兰斯洛特之间展开了。

“深...红色？”梅林怔怔地望着盘子里的一片面包，脸上挂着尚未褪去的笑容。  
亚瑟捏了下他的肩膀，坐回自己的位子，一边继续享用自己的早餐一边解释道，“他只要去登记一下，就可以直接升次席向导了，这可是今年训练营里第一个升次席的。”  
梅林将目光转向亚瑟，“那，那是不是，就不用再，再上三等升，升二等的...训练课了？”他的眼里闪烁着一点失落。  
亚瑟放下叉子，握住梅林的手，安慰道，“原则上是这样的。不过，我可以陪你啊！我上次打架都输给了高文，说明身体肌能还没恢复到首席的状态，我现在和你在同一个起跑线上。”  
梅林很清楚亚瑟的身体肌能到底在怎样的水平线上，他每天的康复指数都是自己上传的，也许他打架是输了，但那只是诸多原因引起的偶然事件，一个首席哨兵的能力不是说掉就掉的，那是种深入骨髓、嵌入灵魂的战斗本能，无法抹灭，如影随形。但他内心仍然感激亚瑟给他的安慰，确切说，是亚瑟的爱，正是这份爱，让他愿意克服一切困难，在披荆斩棘中缓慢前行。

 

四人的庆祝晚餐放在了少将府邸的餐厅里。一顿饭足足吃了四个小时，乔治在门外困得直打哈欠，最后亚瑟命令他回房睡觉，不用管他们了。  
于是四人又转战休息室，放出各自的精神体，继续喝酒瞎聊。梅林之前就有见过兰斯洛特的精神体：一只体型健硕、羽色泛金、双眼如利剑的金雕——戈德温，训练中的金雕凶猛彪悍，多次帮助梅林的白天鹅斯诺渡过重重难关，而现在，戈德温却乖乖地趴在高文的黑色猎豹布莱克身边，任由猎豹用湿漉漉的舌头舔舐他的羽毛，这场景简直和斯诺笨拙地用喙部啄着基哈拉的脊背如出一辙，不禁让人会心一笑。

当晚的话题从结合热爆发时的身体反应一直聊到高文、兰斯洛特的婚礼策划。  
四个好朋友一致敲定，等到亚瑟和梅林也真正绑定，高文、兰斯洛特的婚礼就放在亚瑟、梅林婚礼的第二天举行；而兰斯洛特义气地表示，自己愿意陪梅林一步一步走完所有哨向升级训练，然后等梅林一起去登记次席向导，他甚至开玩笑说梅林在和亚瑟结合以后说不定一步到位直接就成首席了，心直口快的高文顺口就接了一句，“那就真的应了那个预言了。”  
此话一出，亚瑟立刻朝他瞪了一眼，兰斯洛特不明就里地看着他，而梅林更是听者有心，认真地询问起来，“什，什么预言？”  
这下后悔也来不及了，高文只好用眼神求助亚瑟。  
亚瑟无奈，只得将那本祖传天书上的家谱预言给梅林说了一遍。原来这本神奇的天书在每一代潘德拉贡年满18岁时都会对他的另一半做出预言，例如在乌瑟18岁的钟声刚刚敲响时，书上就立刻显示出了一个女性头像，并指明乌瑟将会绑定一名女次席向导。而亚瑟18岁时，他身边的问号也显现出了一个头像，并有文字指出绑定对象为首席向导。天书至今从未错过，所有预言都一一兑现，这也成为乌瑟质疑梅林不够资格被绑定的最主要原因。

梅林听完亚瑟的解释，惊讶地合不拢嘴，他的眼神慢慢飘向别处，双手揉搓着高脚杯壁，接着一仰脖子灌下了方才甘甜现在却略感苦涩的酒，然后默默起身向自己房间走去。  
“梅林！”亚瑟想拉住他，却听高文在身后说道，“我很抱歉，不过他早晚要知道这个的，呃，我，我就不给你们多添麻烦了，兰斯，我们回家吧。”  
“谢谢你高文，这个麻烦已经够大了。”亚瑟没好气地说。  
兰斯洛特叹了口气站起来，拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀说，“能给梅林信心的只有你。”

高文他们走后，亚瑟去敲梅林房间的门，梅林在里面闷声闷气地说，“我，我想一个人...待会儿。”  
“梅林，不管预言是怎么说的，我只想要你知道，我不会离开你的，也不会让你离开我。”亚瑟深吸了一口气，正打算再多说几句，却见高文和兰斯洛特又折返回来，他有点不耐烦地说，“高文，道歉的话我不想听了...”  
“不，我也不想再道歉第二次了，”高文耸耸肩说，“是你父亲，你没开即时通讯，他叫你和我一起去议会大厅，就现在。呃，兰斯可以留下来陪梅林。”

 

当一个人不想遇到什么事的时候，他就偏偏会遇到什么事。  
亚瑟和高文还没到议会大厅，就听到了乌瑟和另一个陌生人谈笑风生的声音。两人疑惑不解地对视一眼，走进大厅。  
一个身披黑色斗篷，留着一头乌黑卷发的青年男子转过身来。他朝亚瑟和高文友好地微笑着。  
乌瑟、伊格莱恩、盖伊斯，还有议会大臣和军中重要将领们都在。大家都礼貌地停下寒暄，等待乌瑟开口说话。  
“亚瑟，你来的正好。这位是莫德雷德，一等向导，星际联盟的自由使者。想必你听说过他的大名，你们年轻人喜欢叫他什么来着？”乌瑟笑道。  
“咳....网红！”高文插嘴道。  
“对对对！就是网红——友谊的连接，和平的象征！”乌瑟一手指着高文，摇头嘲笑自己的落伍。  
亚瑟用不可思议的眼神瞟了一眼高文，高文习惯性耸肩然后轻声说，“叫你有时间关心一下星际互联网红人榜的，你从来不听。”

所谓自由使者，说好听了是协调贯通各大星球之间政治经济的和平爱好人士，说难听了就是一个没有固定星球公民证的信息倒卖者加墙头草。亚瑟不明白为什么他父亲突然对一个无业游民这么友好，虽然这个所谓的网红看上去相貌英俊，气质飘逸。  
“亚瑟，他是受莫嘉娜和阿雷迪恩的委托才来的。”一旁的伊格莱恩开口说道。  
原来是这个原因。

莫德雷德和亚瑟、高文礼貌地握过手后，神色转为严肃，开始叙述关于双子星近期遇到的麻烦。  
双子星最近的日子并不好过。莫嘉娜成为该星联合统治者后，和阿雷迪恩分管北半球和南半球的宜居地带，但是不管莫嘉娜自身能力如何强大，统治管理好半个星球毕竟不是光靠个人力量就能完成的事。星际联盟原先是由卡梅洛特星、厄尔多星、双子星组成，如果把阿尔比恩星系比作一张纸，那三星正好是纸上的一个平面三角形，然而，三角形外却有一个点，一直想要把自己变成一根针，戳入三角形的中心，再彻底撕裂这个平面。这个点或者说这根针就是阿尔比恩星系上距离三星较远的第四颗星——魔兽星。这颗星上的居住者天生暴戾好战，离它最近的双子星自然就成了他们经常骚扰挑衅的对象。

经过前一个世纪的星球争夺战，魔兽星人发起的侵略战被乌瑟打败，损兵折将，内耗严重。而双子星好不容易归顺了乌瑟的星际联盟，却由于连年战事带来的满目疮痍使得双子星成了正常人都不愿移居的星球：被遗弃的移动城堡因为无人居住而生根发芽，丰富的地矿资源因缺少人手而无法开采，有能力的年轻人都去了卡梅洛特星谋求生计，没有离开这座星球的都是些老弱病残......  
直到数年前，中将阿雷迪恩受乌瑟之托历经一年时间，运送了大批卡梅洛特星球的哨向特种兵和自愿参与建设星球的平民移居双子星，这座星球才开始逐渐恢复生机，人们再次过上了自给自足、安详宁静的生活。若不论阿雷迪恩的自立门户，背叛主星之错，双子星能走上繁荣之路确实是靠的阿雷迪恩的妥善管理。  
可是，这种生机和安宁就在一个月前又一次被打破了。

“魔兽星人又开始在双子星边境撒野了，多年以来，他们的科技力量发展迅猛，双子星的边境监控和防御系统本就在重建和改造中，根本经不起魔兽星的频繁破坏，若不是巡逻时在一片星球防护罩的漏洞附近发现了几艘经过伪装的战舰，只怕到现在都不知道他们已经悄悄入侵。”莫德雷德意味深长地看了眼乌瑟继续说，“这次入侵似乎目标直指所有的哨兵和向导，不知是不是和多年前那场输了的战役有关。此次前来他们就像自带了一层探测仪，随时探测迎面走来的是普通人还是哨向特种兵，如果是特种兵，那他们会立刻悄悄靠近，找准时机暗下毒手，当特种兵们开始感觉到身上某个部位有轻微刺痛感的时候，魔兽星人已消失得无影无踪，而哨兵向导们的噩梦就开始了。他们区别于普通人的特殊能力出现逐渐退化的现象，快的在几分钟以内，慢的在一个月以内，五感退化导致降级，并且直至退化到护卫。我的意思是，受害者刚开始会从二等退化为三等，三等退化为末席，但是，大多数人最后的结果就是召唤不出精神体，退化到护卫这个族群的最低等级莫嘉娜和阿雷迪恩一开始想瞒住其他人自行解决此事，他们花了大量时间对受害群体进行研究，发现他们都是被注射或喝下了一种专门针对哨兵向导的能力抑制剂。你们知道，双子星刚刚步入正轨，科技研究力量极其有限，而这种抑制剂却来自喜欢到处掠夺其他星球资源的魔兽星，双子星现在真的无计可施了才会想到向你们求助。”

听到这里，所有人都震惊地皱起了眉头，这可不是靠一次小规模的边界肃清行动就能解决的问题了，这已经对整个星际联盟的安全构成了极其严重的威胁，就算双子星意欲独立，但现在通过自由使者传达这个信息，说明他们已经到了黔驴技穷的地步。乌瑟和伊格莱恩全都站了起来，两人心里分别为星际联盟和自己女儿的安危担忧起来。

“具体损失如何？”亚瑟问道，他虽然心中仍然怨恨莫嘉娜，但此事非同小可，家庭矛盾暂且需要放到一边。  
“目前有180多人中招，有160多人退化到了护卫的等级，他们召唤不出精神体，就好像那些精神体被屏蔽抑制了，仅能够辨别得出自己的族群，而剩下的异能就...几乎等于零。”莫德雷德紧盯亚瑟，深深地叹了口气后又转回去对乌瑟说，“我这次来，一是想知道作为联盟主星——卡梅洛特星能否派人去协助双子星，查出所谓抑制剂到底事出何因，是否可以切断来源。其二，呃...”他稍微停顿了一下，待把所有人的注意力都集中到他这里后才非常严肃地说道，“莫嘉娜小姐去双子星时是带了一瓶促进剂的基因种子的，哦，先别急着否认，这件事在我来之前，她已经亲自向我承认了。但是双子星设备有限，这瓶种子现在充其量就是个贵重的陈列展品，起不到任何实质性作用。而我们的同胞——那些曾经从卡梅洛特星被派到双子星的哨兵向导们，却正在承受能力退化的恐慌和痛苦，他们已经听说了关于促进剂的事，现在十分期待这种促进剂能够帮助他们恢复能力，重振雄风，保卫星球。我相信，这不是贵星球唯一一瓶种子，它的培育和复制方法，用量及功效只有贵星球知晓，我在此刻仅代表双子星诚恳地向卡梅洛特星球最高统治者乌瑟提出，请派人运送一批研究设备前往双子星帮助那些可怜的特种兵吧。”

此言一出，大厅里的所有人都自觉地陷入沉默。  
要说这个莫德雷德的身份倒是在莫嘉娜叛变之前就已经存在了，也确实在几个星球之间干过几桩促进边界贸易的好事，不过这种送消息求人帮大忙的事似乎是他第一次做。众人的沉默也是摆明了半信半疑，有的甚至放出了凶狠的精神体张牙舞爪，表示自己根本不信这套胡言乱语，若不是因为莫德雷德身份明确，很有可能现在已经被猛兽们扑倒在地一通撕咬了。

莫德雷德环顾四周后立刻明白了众人的顾虑，于是他指着自己的腕表对乌瑟说，“尊敬的最高长官，请允许我放一段影像记录给大家看！”  
乌瑟点头同意，莫德雷德按下表盘，一个巨大的虚拟屏立刻矗立起来，并开始播放：几个看上去神情憔悴的哨兵和向导正在接受医生的检查，每个受到抑制剂毒害并已退化的特种兵都在痛苦的回忆里颤抖着叙述自己的遭遇。有人激动地叫嚷着哨向族群要成为濒危物种了;有人因为已经退化为连末席都不如的护卫而流露出了轻生的念头；更多的人满怀希望呼吁主星赶快派人来研究抑制剂成分想出对策，或者直接量产促进剂跳到人体试验阶段...

记录放完，议会厅里一片唏嘘，气氛开始微妙的变化，有认出自己彼时战友的，也有感同身受义愤填膺的。亚瑟和高文虽然心中仍有疑虑，但看到这个催泪视频也确实于心不忍。  
乌瑟举起双手示意大家稍安勿躁，涉及联盟安全的事，不能说帮就帮。毕竟莫嘉娜和家人之间的矛盾尚未化解，双子星从现实意义上来讲也已经不属于联盟星球，出问题了自己不来和解却派个自由使者来，未免有点太不给父亲面子...而以前这样的外联事务又都是由亚瑟来带队出征，现在别说亚瑟，就是那天战斗时被莫嘉娜战队伤身伤心的老兵们也未必愿意再次面对老对手。  
“这位莫德雷德网红先生，此事非同小可，请允许我和将军大臣们稍后商议一下，你不如就在这里休息几天，我们会尽快让你回去交差的。现在，和我们一起共进晚餐吧。来人，今晚有贵客，吩咐厨房把晚餐放到议会厅来。”乌瑟说的话就是命令，不容莫德雷德推脱，说完又钦点了几名心腹留下一起用餐。仆人们则被伊格莱恩叫进来对会场稍加整理和布置。亚瑟见状，就立刻躲进了卫生间打开通讯器，叫梅林过来一起吃饭。

 

议会厅里，乌瑟背着手站在窗边默默消化了一会儿莫德雷德说的话，接着叫来一名手下耳语了几句，那名军官频频点头后快步走出大厅，乌瑟立刻又换了一个表情转过身来，他看了眼愁容满面的伊格莱恩，一想到莫嘉娜的叛变，心中就来气，但不管怎样，对自己女儿却怎样都放不下，于是犹犹豫豫地问莫德雷德，“那个，莫嘉娜她...不知她这个自封的联合指挥官对此事有何高见？”  
“他的意思是，莫嘉娜在双子星过得好不好？”伊格莱恩翻了个白眼给乌瑟，重新解释了一遍。

莫德雷德很清楚两人的重点，于是将莫嘉娜如何安顿下来，如何凭借强大向导能力获得威信，如何培养了一批得力干将，并巩固了北半球宜居地带的边境安全细细叙述了一遍，要不是突然有这个危机出现，她这次的统治者初体验倒也像模像样得很。

“你也是个一等向导哈，”乌瑟突然脑子一热，脱口而出，“有绑定对象了吗？”  
“...还没有。”  
“嗯...”乌瑟微微低头瞄了眼张大嘴的伊格莱恩，一抬头看见从洗手间出来的亚瑟，便抢在伊格莱恩之前喊住亚瑟，“亚瑟！”他待亚瑟走近一把拉过他推到自己身边的位置，又做了个手势把莫德雷德引到亚瑟身边，然后贴着亚瑟脑袋悄悄说道，“莫德雷德见多识广，又是一等向导，你们不妨多交流交流。”  
亚瑟皱了皱眉，明白了父亲的意图，他转过头对乌瑟说，“父亲，我让梅林过来一起吃饭了，我旁边的位置是留给他的，不如...”  
“那正好啊，不如就让他坐在莫德雷德身边，他刚考过三等吧，可以和莫德雷德多取取经嘛。”乌瑟打断亚瑟的话，一抬眼，梅林已经迈着轻松的步子进来了。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

梅林在看到莫德雷德的一瞬间，就像被石化了一般站在巨大的圆形餐桌边动弹不得。  
这个人，不正是多次出现在梦中将他的亚瑟一剑刺死的人吗？  
如果一开始他以为亚瑟出现在梦里只是因为他是他在今生今世唯一迷恋的一个超级明星，所以日有所思夜有所梦的话，那么，现在这个人又是怎么回事？他活这么大可从未见过这个人啊，除了在梦里。  
难道是前世的自己托梦给当世的自己？梦里的一切都曾经真的发生过？那么现在这个坐在亚瑟旁边从容淡定的家伙曾经真的杀死过前世的亚瑟？等等，那个梦里有没有提起过他的名字？不，好像从来没有，亚瑟死前叫的都是自己的名字...真见鬼，梦到用时方恨少啊。好吧，冷静一下，梅林，如果梦里的事情真的曾经发生过，那这个家伙就绝不是个善类，不管他现在看上去多么人畜无害。虽然不知道他的来历，也不知道他是否会和自己一样记得前世发生的一切，更不知道他今世是否仍然是个反派，但是最基本的原则不会变，那就是所有对亚瑟不利的人或潜在危害都是零容忍必诛之，没有商量余地！

“梅林！梅林？”亚瑟的双手抓住梅林的胳膊轻轻晃动，他从未见这样的梅林——震惊、惊恐、愤恨、坚定，似乎在梅林的脸上他可以依稀看到当初陷入神游的自己——完全沉浸在自己的精神世界里。斯诺飞了出来，站在梅林的肩头发出一声哀怨的低鸣，基哈拉也忍不住跟着现身，巨大的龙眼里尽是不解和焦虑，围着亚瑟和梅林垂下脖子呜咽了一声。所有人都惊讶地朝他们两人看来。

“梅林！”亚瑟又呼唤了一声，双手捧起了梅林的脸庞，梅林这才晃过神来，“你把我吓着了。你没事吧？”  
“他...是谁？”梅林唤回斯诺，目光聚焦到亚瑟脸上，脸上一丝从未有过的冷酷让亚瑟不禁心神一震。  
“联盟自由使者莫德雷德，”亚瑟的神经也跟着紧张起来，认真回答道，“是莫嘉娜和阿雷迪恩派他来的。”接着他也召回了自己的精神体，回头看了一眼惊诧不已的莫德雷德，搂着梅林的肩膀走向角落，“过来梅林，你这是怎么了？”  
“他，他是那个...杀，杀死你的人，在，在我的梦里！我以为他...只，只出现在，在我的梦里，可，可是他，他竟然...真的存在？还，还坐在你，你的身边？！”罗马柱的背面，梅林急躁地抓住亚瑟。  
“你的梦里？”亚瑟的表情放松下来，“哇欧，这么说，你很早就开始暗恋我了，嗯？”  
“是的！”梅林用力眨了下眼又摇摇头，试图打手势缓解自己的紧张性口吃，“不是！我，我的意思是，你...他...算了，当，当我没说过。”  
亚瑟温柔地笑起来，“怎么可以当你没说过，我很荣幸很久以前就出现在你的梦里。梅林，知不知道你训练最辛苦的那几天，完全不顾我的感受，我也只好在梦里和你见面啊。至于这个在你梦里‘杀死我’的人，也许只是他和莫德雷德长得比较像而已。”  
梅林垂下肩膀，心跳不再那么狂乱。亚瑟无需理解他的梦，他不希望亚瑟为一个说不清道不明的梦境过度担忧，这个问题的答案就由自己慢慢找出吧。他调整了下自己的呼吸，用力抱了抱亚瑟，轻声说道，“对不起。”  
亚瑟回抱的同时用手捋了捋梅林的头发说，“不要道歉，没想到你吃醋的样子也挺可怕的。”他松开梅林的怀抱在他的嘴角轻轻一吻，“我们入席吧，对他友好一点，看起来我父亲还挺喜欢他的，”他看到梅林双眉一紧又要发飙，咧嘴笑道，“开个玩笑嘛，别紧张！你知道我心里只有你。”

回餐桌的路上，亚瑟简单说了说莫德雷德来访的目的，随后拖着梅林跟莫德雷德互相做了介绍，他见莫德雷德完全没有让出一个位子给梅林坐的意思，便拉着梅林干脆坐到了莫德雷德的下位。如此一来，亚瑟就坐在了两人中间，高文则坐到了梅林身边。

 

毫无疑问，梅林的这顿饭还不如不吃。每次他刚想和亚瑟说点什么，亚瑟就会被乌瑟问话或者被莫德雷德搭讪，几次下来，他已经完全没有了说话的兴趣，倒是一旁的高文看出了端倪，不断没话找话地替亚瑟哄梅林开心。糟糕的是，晚餐结束后，乌瑟不知是有意还是无心，竟然嘱咐亚瑟这几天多陪莫德雷德到处逛逛，尽尽地主之谊，亚瑟犹豫之后，出于礼貌还是答应了。  
回少将府的路上，梅林的脚步从未这么快过，他高高在上的颧骨看上去就像是尖锐利索的杀人武器，亚瑟在后面揣摩着梅林的心理活动，为了搭腔，他得小跑两步才能追得上梅林。  
“梅林？梅林！他只是个过客，待不了几天就会走，你何必这么较劲？”亚瑟喘着气拉住梅林的胳膊。  
梅林并没因此减速，也懒得回答，只是头也不回地自顾自地搞竞走，还差点在走廊里撞到刚理完房间的乔治。  
终于站定在卧房门口，梅林刹住脚步，猛地回头气呼呼地问，“你，你明天...一，一定要陪他吗？”  
亚瑟没能刹住，一把抱住梅林保持平衡后轻叹一口气，“这是父亲的旨意，相当于军令。再说我也想多了解一些关于这次抑制剂中毒的事。”  
梅林低下头，有些懊丧又有些无奈，“那，那你身边...多，多带几个人。”  
“不知道你为什么会这么紧张，他就一个一等向导而已，能把我怎样...”亚瑟觉得有点好笑，可是话音未落，就见梅林咬了咬嘴唇，转身就朝自己房间走去，他连忙收紧笑肌问，“你要干什么？”  
“我，我想，一个人...静静。”

梅林的脑子里根本静不下来。  
宇宙之大，冥冥中必然有些无法解释却又命中注定的事，例如他从青春期就开始迷恋亚瑟，例如他可以毫无障碍地为亚瑟做精神疏导，又例如亚瑟一看到他就认定了他是自己想要的人，不管他是个几等向导，再例如今天竟然能见到这个长着娃娃脸说话和声和气的莫德雷德真身...  
亚瑟并不讨厌莫德雷德，看起来就像自己十分讨厌他一样明显。是啊，表面上无冤无仇，温文尔雅，人脉广通，比自己高两个级别的黑发向导加星际红人！这大概就是乌瑟眼里能够为亚瑟推波助澜的如意郎君了吧？！  
好吧，这些都是次要的，关键是莫德雷德绝不是乌瑟亚瑟他们想象的那么简单，不是梅林迷信自己的梦境，而是世上不可能有这么巧合的事。这个宇宙早已被科学界认定为并不孤单，梅林相信一定有另一个维度中的自己用一种他无法知晓的方式托梦给他，让他早作提防。如果莫德雷德真的会对亚瑟不利，那么唯一能守护亚瑟安全的人就只有自己了，可他一个三等向导要如何保护一个首席哨兵呢？

梅林就这样在床上翻来覆去地思考着一切可能性，而隔墙的亚瑟也似乎受了他的影响，同样辗转反侧难以入眠。  
第二天，亚瑟迷迷糊糊地醒来，鼻子刚开启嗅觉功能就闻到了床头边熟悉的咖啡味儿——这说明梅林已经出去了，如此熟谙亚瑟咖啡饮用时间和口味的人只有乔治。  
“早，乔治！梅林呢？”亚瑟揉着眼睛坐起来，倚在枕头上对正打算记录健康指数的乔治说。  
“老实说，今早没见他从你的房间里出来我也挺震惊的，所以我猜你肯定会问我这个问题，所以我提前问了他，”乔治颇有些得意，“他说他去找那个兰斯喝咖啡了。”  
亚瑟早该猜到的，有时候真该嫉妒一下兰斯洛特。  
“他还让我转告你，你今天如果一定要做导游，请务必多带几个侍卫在身边，他会...”乔治艰难地张口，仿佛说这句话时梅林就在他的身后用枪抵着他的腰，“他说...呃...他会找时间抽 查你有没有听话。”乔治说完就好像自己做了什么错事一般恭恭敬敬地低下了头，“少将你别放在心上，他...”  
亚瑟哈哈大笑起来，也只有他的梅林才敢这么说了，顿时，他的心情明亮了许多，阴霾一扫而空。

 

梅林和兰斯洛特喝完咖啡，就来到了训练营给自己加课，不过，显然梅林的心思完全不在那些致命武器和动作要领上，他在差点用一把光剑模型削掉兰斯洛特的一只耳朵时才惊觉自己恍惚中已经把带着头盔的好兄弟当成了莫德雷德。  
“我的宇宙之神，我们还是别练了，我不想无缘无故就被你阉割了。”就算是好脾气的兰斯洛特也不敢冒如此大的危险，“还是去喝一杯吧，也许你需要来个两杯。”  
梅林颓然地把光剑模型插入武器架，抹了一把汗湿的头发，“太，太抱歉了。”

梅林的猜测和担忧也并非完全没有道理，亚瑟和莫德雷德意外地相处融洽。  
梅林和兰斯洛特刚要从训练房出来，就看见亚瑟、莫德雷德和三名哨向侍卫谈笑风生地进来了。原来亚瑟带莫德雷德“观光”的第一站竟然就是自己引以为豪的哨向特种兵训练营。  
“梅林！”亚瑟看到梅林时颇有点惊讶，“你们，不是去喝咖啡了吗？”  
梅林看了眼计时器，“从，从你起床到，到现在已经一，一个半小时了。”  
“我以为你们今天是休息的。”亚瑟撇撇嘴，随后对莫德雷德说，“忘了说一句，我的梅林是天底下最刻苦的三等向导，”他用一整只胳膊搭住梅林的肩膀，这让梅林心中舒服了不少，“听说你是在厄尔多星认证的一等向导？那里的向导很稀有啊，据说每一个向导都是精英中的精英，不如你和梅林切磋切磋...”  
“亚瑟！”梅林挣脱掉亚瑟的搂抱，有些恐慌地说，“我，我每天都，都在和一，一个次席向导练，练，练习，没，没必要...”  
“啊，这个次席是兰斯洛特吧，他的套路你都已经很熟悉了，真的上了战场，你不可能只对付一个人。来吧，测试下你的对战能力。”

梅林的心里开始咒骂起来，也不知道亚瑟玩的是哪一出还是纯粹想看一下梅林的训练成果？不过既然是自家哨兵提出的建议，面对的还是个潜在情敌加毁灭者，那就是咬着牙也得上，说不定还是个了解敌情的好机会。

两个小时后，梅林几乎使上了浑身解数，才在五局对战中赢下了最后一场，算是为前四场的惜败挽回了一点面子。  
在体能对抗、武器使用、战术运用和精神体对抗这前四局对战中，除了武器和战术这两项，两人的水平半斤八两但梅林属于半斤以外，体能对抗就立见高下了。一等向导毕竟比三等向导在高山雪原、深海宽沟等模拟的极端环境下多练了两年，分配和保存体能的技巧确实非梅林能及；而精神体对抗就更不用提了，还没比，梅林就放弃了——莫德雷德的精神体是一只火狐，本性狡猾，身手敏捷，相传很久以前在自然界没灭绝时期的火狐是游泳和爬树高手，能够捕捉野禽为食。梅林看了眼自己肩上乖巧到呆滞的白天鹅，为了通过三等向导的测评考，他的斯诺已经精疲力尽，现在正在休养恢复期——就算输掉这一局梅林也绝不愿意看到任何白天鹅折翅断颈、鲜血淋漓的场景。

莫德雷德对前四局的完胜表现得十分谦虚得体，赢了的比赛他会友好地和梅林握手或拍肩，绝不多说一句嘲讽之语；而梅林放弃的时候他也会半客气半鼓励地劝梅林不妨一试，并承诺自己会控制好火狐的脾性。这一切在亚瑟的眼里也许正体现了一个一等向导的大度与友善，但在梅林的眼里，这百分百就是鳄鱼的眼泪——假慈悲。

最后一局是向导潜能的比试，比这一项时梅林的心里是最笃定的，他的向导潜能在同期学员中几乎无人能敌。  
所谓向导潜能测试，是指两位向导共同步入一个全景模拟测试房，一旦开始，所有的战斗场景、气候设置、敌情难度、可供完成时间、假定的合作哨兵、甚至是模拟的精神体全部都相同，看的就是一个向导在模拟景象中有没有成才的潜能，是成小才大才，鬼才帅才还是伟人之才。这项测试考验的是一种本能式的本领，就好像有人生来就有大智慧，有人生来就有通天眼，用更实际的例子来说，亚瑟生来就是首席哨兵的料。  
而梅林生来就是个不简单的向导，之前兰斯洛特跟亚瑟提及梅林在测试房里惊为天人的超常发挥时，亚瑟并未在意：三等向导的潜能测试模拟难度，就算发挥的再超常也不至于得出梅林能成为一个伟大的首席向导的结论。但是，这一次站在测试房外亲眼见到两块屏幕上显示的梅林和莫德雷德的测试实景实录，亚瑟不得不对梅林刮目相看了。

如此大胆的预测能力、巨细无遗的伪装实力，广袤强韧的精神触丝，甚至在对敌方做最后留有余地的精神打压以及收网时，梅林都几乎是信手拈来，一气呵成，就连亚瑟这样见多识广的首席哨兵都叹为观止，他真想把乌瑟也叫过来，让他好好看看自己选的绑定对象到底有多厉害！  
这一战，梅林的成绩直接比莫德雷德高了40分，差一点就拉平了前面四局的差距。

 

“我，我输了，可，可以走了吗？”梅林额头上仍然覆着一层薄汗，让他绷着的脸庞看起来光亮夺目，但他看来并不想对自己最后一场的优异表现多做评论，也不想等待亚瑟的热情拥抱或绵绵情话，他认定的事实就是，自己的综合实力仍然在莫德雷德这个危险男人之下，如果真的在实战中打起来，结局将会和他梦里千百次失去亚瑟一样令他难以承受。

“梅林...”亚瑟见梅林不高兴，不知从何安慰起，刚要尝试开口，梅林就已经大步流星走出训练房，兰斯洛特朝亚瑟使了个眼色，意思是自己会开解他，不用担心了，于是也跟着梅林走了出去。

莫德雷德的手轻轻搭上亚瑟的胳膊，安慰道，“他是我所见过的三等向导中最厉害的。”亚瑟转过头，微微一笑点了点头。

 

亚瑟花了三天时间陪着莫德雷德到处转悠了一下，上至空中俯瞰星球，下至闲逛民间集市，午餐晚餐把几家顶级的餐厅尝了个遍。要说自从和梅林相处以来，这些吃喝玩乐的事他几乎没有陪梅林做过，现在就当是预习吧，他觉得和梅林一起再走一遍这些地方一定会比和莫德雷德来得更有趣。

虽然博闻多学的莫德雷德也能让这几天变得有意思起来，甚至有那么几分钟能让亚瑟不再想起梅林，但是，亚瑟无法忘记自己的使命。当他把话题往双子星、莫嘉娜、抑制剂上靠时，莫德雷德总是有意扯开话题，要么嗔怪亚瑟应该在陪玩的时候放松自己，要么就说他知道的都说了，剩下的希望亚瑟亲自前往双子星一探究竟。他提到莫嘉娜并非亚瑟想象中那么恶毒，那次伤害亚瑟只是一时冲动（他号称这是莫嘉娜在一次喝醉酒后亲口告诉他的），但莫嘉娜不愿多谈自己的过往以及她与父亲之间到底发生了怎样不可调和的矛盾。  
这让亚瑟十分难受，好像自己是家里唯一被排挤在真相以外的人，却又被逼着接受了整件事的结局，承受了两个矛盾方无奈施加却不可挽回的伤害。  
唯一让他感到欣慰的是，他无意中收获了梅林。

亚瑟做导游的那几天，乌瑟召开了军委大会，在通过了去还是不去双子星的投票决议后，他颁布军令：一周后由亚瑟带队去双子星调查抑制剂一事，关于这点，伊格莱恩私下没少跟他争吵——自己的女儿打伤弟弟远走高飞，两人心结未解，现在却要痊愈不久的弟弟宽宏大量放下心中包袱，去帮助阴晴未定的姐姐，这整件事情就算是站在星球安危的高度上，也不能不拿弟弟的感情不当感情。怎奈乌瑟顽固的就像整座统帅府的地基，除非他被核弹炸成碎片，否则就连伊格莱恩也改变不了他的决定。  
好在亚瑟这次并不反感父亲的决定。他需要一个答案，关于小家，也关于大家。  
对于莫嘉娜突然叛变并且突然性情暴戾地打伤他，他的心头始终有诸多疑问。就和盖伊斯不想告诉梅林他不支持梅林和亚瑟的结合一样，乌瑟也不想告诉亚瑟关于莫嘉娜和父亲之间到底因为什么事而反目，更糟糕的是，乌瑟还命令知道内情的伊格莱恩对儿子完全保密。除了莫嘉娜本人以外，似乎在卡梅洛特星球上，就没人能给亚瑟一个答案了。

“父亲要派我去双子星，你知道了吧。”那天晚上，三天的陪游任务暂告一个段落，亚瑟终于有机会坐下来和梅林一起共进晚餐，他特意等到两人都吃得差不多的时候才说这句话。其实当天上午最后一场会议一结束，军令就实时发布了，但是亚瑟并没有在第一时间和暂时还没权限收到此类军令的梅林交流，因为他知道，很快就会有人通知梅林这个消息的，也许可以给他时间先消化一下。  
梅林确实消化了好几个小时，他还以为亚瑟打算一直瞒他瞒到军用运输舰起航的那一天。他费力地咽下嘴里的最后一口七色布丁，瞪着亚瑟在脑子里为“我反对”这三个字搜刮着各种各样的理由——如果他是女人多好，这样就可以说“我怀孕了，你还要去吗？”

“别阻止我，”亚瑟十分清楚梅林现在的表情意味着什么，“你知道我，我一定要问清楚莫嘉娜她到底怎么了？还有抑制剂，这不是空穴来风的东西，父亲昨天天已经和阿雷迪恩联系过了，虽然阿雷迪恩威胁父亲，说如果我们不帮他，那么下一个遭殃的星球就是我们，但是想想不无道理，知己知彼才能百战不殆，我们自己的促进剂研发还未进入临床使用，而抑制剂是否真的那么厉害还需要我们亲自去查证。”亚瑟站起来蹲到梅林的身边，近乎虔诚地握住他的手亲吻了一下，“我知道你在担心什么，所以我决定明天向父亲申请带你一起去。”  
梅林立刻直视亚瑟，希望从他眼里看到任何开玩笑的意味，但是亚瑟认真的说到，“你是我唯一愿意信任的向导。”

 

“不行！”乌瑟回答得斩钉截铁。同样不留情面说出同一个词语的还有坐在一旁的盖伊斯。  
亚瑟和梅林对视了一眼，寻思着是不是因为刚才提出这个申请的时机不太好——亚瑟和梅林闯入会客厅时，两位老人家正在边吃早餐边窃窃私语地交谈，好像有什么说不得的秘密不愿让旁人探听。  
“父亲——”亚瑟再次试图开口。  
“别说了，没得商量。别怪我说的直接，第一，梅林级别太低，亚瑟，你问问你自己，你带去的特种兵里如果有他的话，他是不是级别最低的？而且是刚刚勉强通过了三等测评的？第二，就算梅林在，我也得说，你们俩一天没绑定，就一天没有名副其实的身份，既然他级别不够，那他以什么身份陪你去？双子星在实际意义上已经不属于联盟星球，此行属于不被承认的外事任务，严肃且有一定危险性，不方便带...带情人，你是个要继承联盟统治的人，我可不希望外患还没解决，我们内部就有人找些冠冕堂皇的烂借口寻衅滋事。”乌瑟的话语气不重，却已经强硬得令人不得反驳，“亚瑟，我对你已经网开一面了，这些天，我可没少听那些风言风语啊，你动用私人关系做的那些事...我过问了吗？”  
亚瑟还想做最后的努力，梅林却已经受不了这再明显不过的逐客令了，他垂下脑袋拉着亚瑟的衣袖说，“我们...告，告退吧。”

令梅林郁闷的其实不止是乌瑟的拒绝，还有盖伊斯竟然也毫不犹豫地站在了乌瑟这一面，这是他未曾预料到的。自从他搬到亚瑟那里去以后，盖伊斯对他的态度就开始古古怪怪的，问了他他又支支吾吾不肯说，只是一味地叫梅林别太投入，理由是伴君如伴虎。亚瑟是未来的君，虽然现在看上去对梅林一见倾心百依百顺，但是谁说得清万一梅林没那个能力使自己成为更高级别的向导时，亚瑟会面临怎样的压力？到时候，不是他盖伊斯帮不帮梅林的事，是梅林自己还有没有信心继续待在君主身边的事。盖伊斯的话梅林不是没想过，但他到底是年轻人，难道遇到困难直接退缩就是解决办法了？盖伊斯以前也不是这样教他的啊，怎么现在连半句鼓励的话都没有，动不动就泼冷水呢。

梅林的脑子里翻腾不歇，出了门一个人在前面越走越急，亚瑟只好快步追上安慰他，“别急，还有一周才出发，我会再找个好时机跟父亲说说。”  
“没，没用的，你...比我更，更了解你...父亲，还有，我们都，都看到了，连盖伊斯都...反对，我，我还有...什么机会？”  
这下亚瑟倒是真的哑口无言了，他也纳闷为什么盖伊斯也急着否定了他的提议。  
“说不定他们早就猜到我要提出这个申请，所以私底下已经商量过了？”亚瑟猜测道，“既然都反对，那我们就逐个突破，你先去找盖伊斯谈，看看他到底怎么想的，我过两天再去找我父亲谈。”  
梅林停下脚步，转过头来说，“我也...正，正好有这个想，想法，我要...回去住，住两天，我觉得，除，除了盖伊斯，说不定...威尔也，也是个...突破口。”


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

梅林搬回自己家的当天，威尔别提多高兴了，查托像脱了线的风筝，总是偷偷跑出来围着梅林叽叽喳喳叫个不停。多日不见，梅林倒也不像当初那样见着这只鸟就烦，他也放出了自己的白天鹅，斯诺看起来就像回了娘家，精神状态好极了，扑腾着翅膀跟在查托身后在那间曾经奋战多年的实验室里飞上飞下。  
“啧啧啧，看看你穿的这身衣服，”威尔在给了梅林一个熊抱之后围着他转了一圈夸张地摇头晃脑，“今时不同往日啊，我还以为你再也看不上我这种小人物了呢。”  
梅林笑着给了威尔一拳，懒得多解释，不过就算他不解释，威尔也很清楚梅林这几个月的动向，除了兰斯洛特，威尔是另一个梅林永远可以信任的朋友，尤其一天的艰苦训练后，威尔的冷笑话总能让他暂时忘却肌肉筋骨的酸痛。

回到自己的小房间，一眼看到屋里的摆设丝毫未变，窗台桌面全都一尘不染，梅林心生感动，他知道这是威尔的功劳，这也是威尔和兰斯洛特之间最大的差别——虽然都是好友，但威尔更像是家人。梅林转过身，无声地给了威尔又一个熊抱，威尔愣了一下，同样在梅林的后背上用力地拍了两下。

晚饭盖伊斯做了三人份的石斑鱼炖蔬菜，梅林和威尔合力烤了一只巨大的椰子鸡，说说笑笑，就像回到不久前，一顿饭吃了两个小时，梅林摸着吃撑了的肚子，试探性地抛出了一句话，“真，真好吃！亚瑟...还，还没尝过我，我的这道...拿手菜呢！”  
盖伊斯脸色不变却沉默不语，威尔塞了最后一块肉到嘴里，含糊不清地张开满是肉屑的嘴，“嘿嘿！你啊，现在干什么事都会想到你老公！”  
这句话出乎梅林的意料，他心里一甜，脸就立刻红了，但同时，他也注意到盖伊斯的咀嚼速度明显加快了。  
看来威尔什么都不知道。梅林心想。  
“还，还没绑定，话，话别乱说。”梅林朝威尔使了个眼色。  
那天晚上，梅林不甘心，还是把自己怀疑盖伊斯隐藏了什么秘密的事和威尔分析了一遍。不出他的所料，威尔对此一无所知，只知道从有记忆开始就和梅林一起长大，他也试图从盖伊斯嘴里探听一些关于身世的东西，但是盖伊斯守口如瓶，而且一提往事就像变了个老头，不再如平日般和蔼可亲，威尔懒得自讨没趣，所以也不再追问，只是在梅林走后，他也确实注意到盖伊斯往统帅府跑动的频率越来越频繁，脾气也越来越古怪，有时深夜里能听到他一个人在书房唉声叹气，心神不宁。

既然威尔帮不了他，梅林也不想多待下去，毕竟过不了几天亚瑟就要去双子星进行那个该死的“外事访问”了，他还是希望能多回去陪一陪亚瑟，如果自己最后不能跟去，那估计就得有一阵子见不到亚瑟了。  
于是第二天吃完午饭梅林就依依不舍地和威尔告别，回到了军管院，他知道亚瑟这两天都会在这里挑选和训练一些到时候随行的精兵强将。

 

正值午餐时间，梅林盘算着找到亚瑟后就在军管院的餐厅里先凑合一顿，然后下午早点去厨房为亚瑟准备晚餐，到时候露一手自己的拿手菜，让亚瑟大吃一惊，这也算是种潜在的践行仪式吧，万一真的没去成呢。  
还没到军管院的室内训练厅，他就听见里面传出刀剑相加的打斗声，他加快脚步，到了透明玻璃窗前朝里一看，只见莫德雷德正和一个三等向导比试近身搏斗，一众熟悉的身影都围在一旁观看，有兰斯洛特，有高文，当然也有兴致盎然的亚瑟。梅林决定先不进去，就悄悄站在不显眼的地方看着玻璃窗里的对战。

莫德雷德果然有两下子，那个三等向导三下五下就被他打翻在地。大家一番鼓掌叫好后，亚瑟又问还有谁有兴趣挑战一下非本星球认证的一等向导，这下激起了一对双胞胎二等向导的斗志，两人动作整齐划一的跳出来，摆开了左右夹击的架势，莫德雷德同样做好了迎战的准备，他看上去悠然笃定，斗志昂扬。双胞胎的近身搏斗梅林在和兰斯洛特搭档时曾经领教过，若不是因为兰斯洛特老将出马一个顶两，那场比试他们根本不是默契双人组的对手。而如今，两人夹击的虽是一个一等向导，但同样以优异成绩通过升级测评的双胞胎，战斗力默契度都不容小觑，他们的一拳一脚就像一个长着四条胳膊四条腿的合体人，每一次进攻的目的都很明确，动作迅疾、稳健、精准、凶狠，令对手难以躲避。

然而，莫德雷德就像获得了某种护身魔法似的，每一次都堪堪躲过了默契组的进攻！他的眼睛就像会把动作细分成慢镜头的摄像机，异常准确地判断出了每一个出拳和踢腿的角度、方向。梅林瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信莫德雷德是怎样做出如此精确的判断的，要知道，他和兰斯洛特赢下默契组的那一次，浑身上下不知挨了多少打才好不容易扛过来。现在的莫德雷德，不慌不忙，闪躲优雅，简直就像在表达对双胞胎的不屑和玩弄，直到不愿再玩下去了，才发出自己致命的反击！  
这是几天前同样和他在体能对抗中比过近身搏斗的莫德雷德？他现在的状态只怕是次席向导兰斯洛特都要胆寒三分了！梅林看向兰斯洛特，兰斯洛特似乎也发现了这个有趣而奇怪的现象，他正摸着下巴玩味地看着这场胜负已分的比试。  
毫无疑问，双胞胎们被先后打趴在地，站起来沮丧地认输了。莫德雷德的脸上露出一丝不可察觉的得意，就在这时，亚瑟欢呼着跨前一步，一把抱起莫德雷德转了个圈，放下他后又举起他的右手像个拳击裁判似的宣布他的胜利，“获胜者是星际自由使者莫德雷德！”接着他又用双手使劲拍打莫德雷德的上臂，“我真是没看出来，你竟然留了这么多空间？！看来那天你可是‘太给面子’了啊！要不你就加入我们卡星的特种兵队伍吧，多教教这帮不知天高地厚的臭小子！”亚瑟情绪高昂，完全没注意到梅林已经站在了门口。

虽然没有指名道姓“太给面子”的人是谁，但是有些事根本不用点名和宣扬就能传播千里了。兰斯洛特鼓起拳头放到嘴边，使劲朝亚瑟咳嗽眨眼，总算让亚瑟放下手，朝兰斯洛特示意的方向看去。不用说，一对上梅林的眼神，亚瑟就知道自己又完蛋了。

 

“梅林，梅林！”亚瑟追出军管院，一把搂住梅林的肩膀讨好地说道，“你不是要在家待两天嘛，我以为你明天才回来，肚子饿了吗？一起吃午饭去。”  
梅林甩开亚瑟的胳膊，闷声不响地加快脚步，亚瑟不气不馁地再次勾住他，同时调整自己的步率，“他是挺厉害的嘛，好像比我们的一等向导都厉害，不过我相信总有一天你也可以的...”  
“太，太给面子？”梅林答非所问地回答。  
“我就知道。”亚瑟小声嘀咕，“我就是客气一下，没有贬低你的意思，让我们的人也重视重视，知道山外有山，人外有人。”  
“所以就，就拿我...开刀？”梅林心里真正烦闷的还不是这个，他干脆不等亚瑟搭腔又接着说，“你，你就没发，发现他有什么不，不对劲？”  
亚瑟迷惑地问梅林，“什么不对劲？哪里不对劲？”  
亏你还是个首席哨兵，我看你是色迷心窍。梅林当然不会这么说，这么说显得自己像个姑娘似得斤斤计较。他无奈地叹了口气，“他，他就像，就像喝了...某种药！今天的他，不，不是那天的他！”  
亚瑟盯着梅林看了好一会儿才从喉咙里发出嘎嘎的笑声，“啊哈，不错的笑话！梅林，你真是越来越可爱了！”  
梅林知道亚瑟根本就没明白自己的意思，他略带失望地摇摇头转身就走。亚瑟再次追上梅林并且亲热地搂住他的腰，梅林只好调转方向脱离亚瑟的怀抱，这样一躲一追、别别扭扭的状态一直持续到了晚上。

梅林没了心情去厨房露一手，在乔治上完主菜后，随便糊弄了几口就算吃过了，闷闷不乐地窝进沙发里，脑子里被盖伊斯不可述说的秘密、自己那个不明就里的噩梦、莫德雷德今天反常的高水准表现、乌瑟毫不留情的反对声轮番轰炸。  
两个心心相印的普通人都会从对方身上感受到不一样的负能量，别说两个相爱中的哨兵和向导了。乔治又端了两份亚瑟和梅林平时爱吃的甜品进来，刚要开口，就被亚瑟一个细小的手势制止了，乔治生生咽下几个字，看了眼沙发上的梅林，识趣地退了出去并顺手关了门。  
亚瑟试图走到梅林身边坐下，抱着软枕闭着眼睛的梅林却似心有感应般立刻伸直了脚，颀长的躯体占据了整张沙发。亚瑟也不说话，只是走过去弯下身抱起梅林的脑袋一屁股坐下，再把梅林脑袋往自己大腿上一搁，然后一只手拑住梅林，另一只手温柔地抚摸梅林高傲的颧骨。  
梅林想要起身，亚瑟却绝不松懈。向导的精神和情感世界在纷乱复杂、不得疏散的时候，同样需要自家哨兵的抚慰，这是梅林的本能，被亚瑟搂在怀里的感觉实在太好了，就连斯诺都不由自主地飞了出来站到亚瑟的肩膀上等待龙的显现。很快，基哈拉得到唤令出现在长条餐桌的另一头更加宽敞的空地上，斯诺立刻飞了过去安静地趴到了它的背上。  
亚瑟得意地低下头在梅林的耳边说，“看见了？你离不开我的。”  
梅林忿恨地咬咬牙，将整个上半身都往亚瑟的肚腩处钻了钻，虽然一肚子不高兴，但他确实不想欺骗自己——世界上最舒服的地方莫过于亚瑟的怀抱了。至于那些烦心事，就到时候见招拆招吧。

 

飞往双子星前的倒数第三天。亚瑟开始收拾行装，确切说，是梅林帮他收拾行装。虽然相处了好几个月，但是亚瑟的私人物品、贴身细软以前都是乔治归整的，亚瑟虽然没有太多娇气的王子病，但难免在这种小事上疏于打理，加之也从来没舍得把自家向导当男仆用，所以整个收拾过程其实就是乔治跟在梅林的身后做一个得体的幕后指挥。  
“少将不喜欢这件，觉得这件的款式太复杂。”乔治亦步亦趋，见梅林拿起一件长披风便好心提醒。  
“那，那是他没，没康复之前，我，我看他现在，就，就喜欢这种...花里胡哨的。”梅林一语双关，没好气地把衣服扔进乔治手里的衣篮里，继续在衣柜里扒拉着衣服裤子。

“呃，这件他现在也不怎么穿了，他还没成名时穿这件去酒吧，曾经让姑娘们退避三舍。”  
“还有这条裤子，太松了，衬不出他的腿型。”  
“这幅墨镜让他看起来像瞎子。”  
“这条皮带会影响他的胃口。”  
“这双鞋子...”  
梅林回头瞪着满头大汗的乔治，毫不犹豫地把所有东西扔进篮子，“很...好，这，这些...全带上。”  
“我的宇宙之神！请允许我到时候如实禀告少将，这些东西都不是我选的。”乔治从堆成小山的衣物后露出半张脸，颤抖着说。  
梅林耸耸肩，表示无所谓。一想到亚瑟要和某个星际使者兼一等向导共处相当长的一段日子，他就恨不得亚瑟再次病发瘫倒在家，换成随便哪个他们觉得可以代替亚瑟的人去。

从军管院办完事的亚瑟，完全不知道自己极有可能发现去双子星的一路上没有衣服可换，他正想着如果父亲实在不答应梅林同行，那到时候只有一个办法，就是偷偷把梅林带上船，虽然有点冒险，但带出去了乌瑟也就管不了那么多了。直到乔治惊慌失措地向他展示一箱子花花绿绿如同调色盘似的衣物，他强忍着笑，假装愠怒地大吼了一声梅林，吓得乔治丢下箱子就逃了出去。  
梅林一走出来就被亚瑟粗暴地按在墙沿，耳边充斥着亚瑟怒不可遏的叱责，“你这个没教养的小混蛋！”“盖伊斯都把你宠成什么样了？”以及亚瑟灵活的手掌伸进他的贴身内衣。  
咚咚咚，敲门声适时响起，正在追逐梅林嘴唇的亚瑟没有理会；咚咚咚，又是迟疑不决的三声，亚瑟如同一只泄气的气球垮下身体，扭头吼道，“干什么？”  
“少，少将！”乔治听上去像梅林一样结巴，“您，您的通讯器没开。”  
“是我关的，怎么了？”  
“是，是...”

“是你，你父亲...找你...我猜。”梅林贴着亚瑟的耳朵说。  
亚瑟这才想起，敢在自己关了通讯器的时候还坚持要找到他的只有两个人，一个是梅林，还有一个当然是他父亲。  
乌瑟找儿子其实没什么大事，只是让他一起来用餐，说是有个客人一起见见。亚瑟觉得乌瑟语气轻松，应该也不是什么军务大事，就继续在梅林身上连亲带摸地强行过把瘾之后才拉着他共赴午宴去了。

 

虽说不是什么军务大事，但一到宴会厅还没进门，就听里面欢声笑语热热闹闹，亚瑟停下脚步朝里一望：除了几张老面孔以外，其他全是军部的厉害人物，该来的人一个没少全都来了，而坐在离乌瑟不远处有一个穿着颇为张扬的络腮胡男人，说起话来手势夸张，喝起酒来鲸吸牛饮，应该就是乌瑟嘴里所说的“客人”了。他不禁有些好奇，就抓住一个刚走出来的侍从询问到底来了什么宾客，但这个侍从也只是个传话的，只说此人觐见时乌瑟刚好要举办午宴，于是便邀请了一起参加。  
亚瑟心里掂量了一下，大概是因为自己再没提过要带梅林一起前往双子星的事，所以乌瑟这两天的心情不错，待客之道也就奉行以和为贵，加之军中大部分尖子兵都是要将后裔，所以这顿午宴也算是老朋友犒劳老朋友，气氛自然轻松和谐。现在自己冒冒然带着梅林参加，估计乌瑟脸上不显山露水，心里肯定又得犯嘀咕了，不过，既来之则安之，他绝不会因为父亲迁怒的一两句话就把梅林赶回去的。

待到亚瑟和梅林走进了大厅，两人才看清，这络腮胡虽然穿得“袒胸露乳”，像是存心卖弄一身肌肉，但是细看他身上这身空空荡荡的软袍子，可不像是普通星际联盟的公民可以搞得到的。袍子上金线银线勾勒其中，图案繁复却工整对称；裸露的胸口挂着一根粗大的链子，不是金子而是什么稀有贵金属；脸上虽然胡子拉碴，却难掩其俊美面容。这人若不是什么王侯将相也必定是个非凡人物。

“你刚才咽口水了？”  
“没有。”  
“我看见了。”  
“我...饿了。”  
虽然目不斜视，但亚瑟的哨兵本能让他紧紧握住了梅林的手。

一番介绍、寒暄、客套和一些必要的礼仪流程后，亚瑟和梅林这才得知，此人是星际旅行家森瑞德，自称在外星系太空遨游了数年，到底多少年已不可考证，因为他所经历的一切都不能再用阿尔比恩星系以卡梅洛特标准时为准的时间计算方法来定义，就连他自己到底几岁也已经说不清了。而这次，他只是无意间穿梭了一次虫洞，出来后就落在了卡梅洛特星球上。

关于星际旅行家这个称号，从亚瑟懂事开始就知道，这个宇宙中专门有一类这样的人，不为有限的名利，只为无尽的探索。他们这类人活着的已是寥寥无几，平时行踪神秘，居无定所，少数几个落脚在某个星球小憩时留下的知识财富却堪比任何一座高价维护的星球档案馆，他们自称博古通今，是人类的启迪者，也是未来的预言家。而他们中的大多数人最终都是在茫茫太空中以不为人知的方式烟消云散，尸骨无存，这种堪比无名英雄式的寂寞与孤独越发让他们的存在充满了如同传奇一般的神秘感。因此，当他们突然出现在某个有人类居住的地方时，那里的人们都会自觉地把他们当神一般尊崇，当英雄一样敬畏，当王一样伺候，这几乎是一种约定俗成的传统。

场面重新归于谈笑风生，在乌瑟的强势安排下，亚瑟、梅林坐到了森瑞德的旁边。森瑞德果然学识渊博，见识广范，他不仅对范宇宙论、第六宇宙速度、十一维空间、沙漠行星等等侃侃而谈，而且还详细说出了自己所经历过的一些宇宙奇事。不管这些闻所未闻的故事是真是假，至少所有人都被他的故事吸引住了，梅林也不例外，坐在森瑞德身旁的他第一次在乌瑟主办的宴会上听人讲话听得如此聚精会神。

 

忽然间，森瑞德停了下来，虽然故事已经讲完，但是他这样毫无征兆地暂停滔滔不绝的模式，惹得所有人都不知所以然地看向他。只见他转过头对着梅林，倾斜一点身体好让他自己和梅林之间留出更多的空间，然后饶有兴致地打量起梅林来。他的举动突兀又认真，神情并不像要和一位隔壁的宾客随意交谈的样子，于是所有人的胃口都被他吊了起来。  
而亚瑟的神经也再次下意识地绷紧了。  
梅林被森瑞德看得心有不安，低头确认了下自己并没有衣冠不整，又扭头看了眼颈背绷直的亚瑟，刚要发问，自己的手却突然被森瑞德一把抓住。亚瑟刷的一下就站了起来，梅林也急欲抽回自己的手，怎知这森瑞德竟然连眼皮都没抬一下，似乎并未把亚瑟放在眼里，而他盯着梅林的手心横看竖看倒像那只手掌里撰握着浩瀚星辰的未知秘密。  
“奇特呀，奇特！”森瑞德念念有词，在亚瑟欲将发作之际松开了梅林的手，然后盯着梅林的脸又毫不避讳地细看了一阵，紧接着说了一句让亚瑟差点一拳砸过来的话，“我想请你做我的丈夫！”他不等梅林回答就立刻转向目瞪口呆的乌瑟说，“请星际联盟统治者乌瑟大人成全我的一见钟情！我的聘礼是，我会将我毕生所见全部整理出档并留在贵星球。”  
所有人都张大了嘴巴，一时不知如何回应。

率先做出反应的当然是亚瑟，现在的他反而松开了蓄势待发的重拳，从鼻腔里发出抽风似的不屑笑声，“你，你是不是在外太空呆的时间太长，脑子有病啊？”  
“亚瑟！”乌瑟呵斥了一声。  
“难道不是吗父亲，他，”亚瑟仍旧笑个不停，“他应该有看到刚才我是牵着梅林的手进来的吧，就算没看到，”亚瑟再转向森瑞德正色道，“你也不问一声梅林愿不愿意？你说要他做你丈夫他就做啊？你毕生所见怎么了？有多稀罕？20多年前我们星球就已经接待过一位叫珀西的星际旅行家，他留下的东西足够我们消化一百年的，他在本星球逗留三个月期间尽心尽力造福人类，之后又悄悄地再次踏上旅途，他可没像你这样厚颜无耻谈条件啊！”  
“亚瑟！坐下！”乌瑟这次的语调更为严厉了一些。  
亚瑟只是把瞪着森瑞德的双眼瞪得更圆了些。

森瑞德就好像一位宽宏大度的老者朝乌瑟摆了摆手，朝着亚瑟略微颔首以示真诚，“真抱歉，我确实没注意，原来他已经和你绑定了。”  
不知他这话是不是故意做试探的，但至少让梅林和亚瑟的脸色都瞬间尴尬起来。乌瑟迫不及待地替两人解释，“没有没有，亚瑟和梅林暂时还没绑定。”  
“什么？”森瑞德轻抬眼皮慢条斯理地说，露出了好似胜利者的微笑。  
如果抛开个人的抵触情绪不言，亚瑟觉得此刻的森瑞德像极一只披着羊皮的狼。  
“这样吧，”森瑞德继续以一种长者和智者的身份与口吻发号施令，“按计划，我很快就会再次踏上旅途，如果梅林愿意的话，明天可以带我参观下你们这座联盟中的主星球，让我看看我还能留下些什么你们未知的信息。还有，我真的一眼就喜欢上了你，就算是不情之请，”他盯着梅林若有所指地说，“你非常特别，也许你身边的人没有注意到，但是我能看出你的特别之处，你简直就是神的恩赐，人间瑰宝。既然只能在这里做短暂停留，那就让我和喜欢的人待上一天吧。如果一天以后你对我没有任何多于朋友的感觉，那我会祝福你和这位首席哨兵的。”他挑衅似地向上瞟了眼亚瑟。  
“你这是什么强盗逻辑？”亚瑟觉得自己快要拔枪了，“你才摸了下他的手就说喜欢他？你审美是从别人的手开始的？你喜欢他就要他陪你？你怎么不去...”  
“够了，亚瑟！”乌瑟大声呵斥，生怕亚瑟说出什么更为不敬的话来，“我们卡梅洛特星球理当为星际旅行家提供所有他想要的东西，包括他想要的随从甚至...既然你们还没绑定，梅林也有权利在你和森瑞德之间进行比较和选择。”说到此处，他意识到梅林似乎发出了出人意料的笑声，“能够陪同星际旅行家在我星小憩，这是何等的幸运和荣耀！为何不问问梅林自己？梅林？”他正眼看向梅林，“抛开其他不确定因素，我就问你，你愿不愿意明天做一天字面意义上的向导，和这个通晓宇宙万物、才貌超人、直率无畏的星际大英雄相处一天？”  
亚瑟几乎要被父亲这段刻意夸赞的话恶心到了，只要梅林现在表现出自己的一丝丝不满——不管是对森瑞德还是对父亲的，他都会百分百地站在他的一边，立刻拉起他的手回自己的小天地去。  
“我，我想，我...”梅林的结巴有时的确让人着急，“我愿意。”  
砰，亚瑟一屁股坐回冰冷的椅子。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章  
“你这是为了报复我才答应的吗？”一路生着闷气的亚瑟一回到自己府邸就忍不住开始质问梅林。  
“报，报复什么？”梅林打开书房办公桌上的星球仪，用手指划出一幅卡梅洛特地图虚拟屏。  
“就因为我曾经陪了莫德雷德三天？”亚瑟冲上前去啪地一声关掉了星球仪的开关。  
“是，是又...怎么样？”梅林有点恼怒地再次打开星球仪。  
“莫德雷德好歹是众所周知的自由使者，谁知道那个森瑞德是真的还是假的星际旅行家？谁知道他暗地里打的什么主意？谁知道他人皮底下会不会是一具兽体？谁知道他是不是外太空派来的宇宙间谍，想从你这儿套取阿尔比恩星系的军事机密？”  
“哈，多，多谢你对我的抬，抬举。”  
“你这是中了什么邪？非要用这无聊的一天来气我？”  
“你，你是想说，你对这一，一天的时，时间都没...信心？”  
“我的宇宙之神啊，谁来救救这个小白痴？”  
“至，至少，他和你...一样对，对我一见...钟情。”  
“这么说我还得庆幸他和我一样拥有高尚的品味？”  
“这可是你，你说的。”梅林窃笑着再次点开了地图，不再理会扶额的亚瑟。

吵归吵，亚瑟并不打算吵完就放弃，他不能容忍自己的向导去为一个来历不明、衣着怪异、高大强壮（就算有那么一点点魅力）的“外星男人”做“向导”！如果一定要做，也必须有自己的陪伴！哨兵的主权意识可不是开玩笑的！即使还没绑定，也容不得外人侵犯！  
他躲进卧室，打开通讯器，接通了助手高文。一天的时间，也许在眼睛一睁一眨之间就飞速度过了，但是谁说得准万一呢，梅林只不过是个涉世未深的三等向导，关键还是个没绑定的三等向导，他有和任何哨兵、普通人、外星人结合绑定的权利，万一他鬼迷心窍，被这个森瑞德骗上了宇宙飞船，飞去了外太空...亚瑟不敢往下细想，但他绝对不会允许让这样的事情在自己的眼皮底下发生！

就在他刚和高文通完话时，乔治敲了门，并在门外说“莫德雷德请少将通话，我说了你正好在忙”，亚瑟顺手将通讯器切换到了书桌边的通话视频。莫德雷德正在训练场解下练习拳击用的腕带，看到亚瑟的脸显现在虚拟屏上后立刻展开笑颜，“嗨，亚瑟！今天过得怎么样？我好无聊，看在我们快要离开这个星球的份上，再带我出去逛逛吧！不要那些招待贵宾的常规地，去点不一样的地方，你一定知道的！”他朝亚瑟眨眨眼。  
说实话，笑起来带点孩子气的莫德雷德很会讨人欢心，如果梅林从未出现过，也许亚瑟真的会喜欢上他，但是仅仅是颇有好感的喜欢而已，至于绑定，亚瑟认为自己的绑定对象只有一个类型，那就是梅林这个类型，他说不上来梅林到底哪里好，但是他一看到梅林，就知道是这个人了。  
“不一样的地方？让我想想。”亚瑟的眼神不自觉地飘向书房的方向，心里突然有了主意，“好的，没问题，明天等我过来接你。”

 

第二天早上，在一晚上没睡好的亚瑟的强烈要求下，梅林把当天的行程老老实实向少将大人汇报了一遍——白天去跑的三个地方基本都是“招待贵宾的常规地”，而晚上要去的那个地方，梅林支支吾吾半天才说，是自己曾经带亚瑟去过的——下城区好友埃德温开的“圆梦酒吧”。这下亚瑟可是真的不高兴了，那是梅林在他养伤期间和他分享的一个秘密花园，是梅林曾经在无数个暗恋他的夜晚独自排解心底情愫的地方。梅林竟然要带一个素不相识的“外星人”去那里？  
梅林也知道自己这次可能“报复”地有点过了，但是既然话已出口，后悔也来不及了，他咬咬牙不等亚瑟发作就赶紧抓起外套出了门。

傍晚时分，亚瑟接上了莫德雷德，带他去了一家位于贫富边界线上的特色饭店，品尝了梅林曾经带他吃过的那些奇奇怪怪的食物。晚饭过后，他又带莫德雷德去了离圆梦酒吧只有半英里远的人民雕塑公园。他漫不经心地解释着每一座雕塑背后隐藏的故事或深刻的寓意，拿出了星球统治者关心民生体察民情的架势，憧憬自己接手父业之后如何改善下城区人民疾苦的未来；莫德雷德紧紧挨着亚瑟的肩膀走在他的身边，一言不发地听着他的侃侃而谈，在黯淡的星球防护罩夜光和不远处小吃街的霓虹灯光交相辉映时偷偷勾住了亚瑟的胳膊。  
亚瑟立刻停下了脚步，扭头看着莫德雷德，他不知是该一把抽出自己的胳膊还是该轻轻地推开莫德雷德的手臂，他需要思考下哪一种方式更不会伤害到莫德雷德。但他没有料到，莫德雷德自己抽出了手臂，紧接着换成了双手攀上亚瑟的脖子。

“亚瑟！”莫德雷德轻声呼唤，下半身朝前挪了挪，他的眼睛即便在黑夜里也依然泛着令人瞩目的绿光，就像他的精神体——火狐的眼睛一般明亮有神，他的身体随着肌肤的相碰似乎正在升温，他舔了一下嘴唇喃喃地说，“我，我想吻你。”  
面对莫德雷德突如其来的热烈气息，亚瑟的脑袋有点懵，如果他现在选择低下头，就正好可以吻上那刚刚被舔过的湿润的双唇。莫德雷德的身体已经完全贴附在他身上，眼中尽是迷离的情欲，柔软的指腹在亚瑟的耳垂边不经意地揉搓。亚瑟下身一紧，一股热流直冲全身，接着是不可遏制地燥热起来，他这是怎么了？该死的，他不应该在这个男人面前如此燥热的，除非...oh，除非他那该死的结合热来了！

“见鬼！”亚瑟如梦初醒般猛地推开莫德雷德，“对不起，我不是说你，我得去找梅林！我需要梅林！”他抱着自己的脑袋有点慌乱地嚷嚷，抬起头判断了一下圆梦酒吧的方向，在拔腿跑向酒吧前他回头再次向莫德雷德声明，“抱歉，梅林是我唯一的爱！也许晚点我们再谈，你该认识回去的路吧。真是该死！我得走了！很抱歉不能送你回去。”

就在亚瑟在密集的人群中左冲右撞地奔跑时，圆梦酒吧高级套房里的森瑞德收到了一条即时隐藏信息：“天鹅肉是你的了。”森瑞德关掉通讯器，看了一眼正在调制特饮的梅林——梅林似乎有些失神，他正在慢吞吞地把一小包定量的致幻剂倒入一杯红色饮料里。森瑞德从沙发上站起来，开口请求道，“梅林，你陪我累了一天了，现在应该是我这个客人报答你的时候，让我来调吧。”他走上前握住梅林正在忙碌的一只手。  
梅林触电似地缩回自己的手，抬头笑笑，“已，已经...调，调好了，可，可以喝了。”  
“这么快？真有意思，这可是我第一次品尝这种特殊的饮料，不过我看你只调了一杯，总得让我也为你服务一次我才能心安理得地喝下去，这样吧，你去休息一下，我也给你调一杯“星满天”鸡尾酒，就算是我的一份临别前的礼物，好吗？”  
梅林无法拒绝这个合理而温柔的请求，他点点头，走出吧台朝沙发走去。他没有注意到，森瑞德在他的身后迅速从袖扣里抖出一个小瓶子，将里面的透明液体倒入了一个空杯子。很快，一杯加了少量致幻剂的红色特饮和一杯加了致幻剂及不明液体的“星满天”鸡尾酒被端到了梅林面前的桌子上。

“感谢你一天的陪伴！”森瑞德坐到梅林身边举起红色特饮，“为了你的慷慨和体贴，干杯！”他一仰脖子便喝下了半杯。  
梅林见他如此豪爽，自己一时兴起，也客气地说道，“我，我今天也，也很开心！”然后就把一整杯“星满天”灌进了喉咙。  
一喝完，梅林的身体就开始发热，他抹了一把脸，解开衬衫领口的两粒扣子，不好意思地说，“今天真，真热，也，也许我还得再，再来一杯不...加料的。”

森瑞德却并没接话，他只是在沙发靠背上张开双臂闭上眼睛享受片刻致幻剂带来的“美梦”。梅林想站起身来去吧台再给自己弄一杯喝的，却发现头有点晕，身体也有点软，他看见森瑞德解开了那件软袍，露出布满棕色体毛的胸膛，梅林想移开视线避免尴尬，眼睛却像不听使唤似地定在了森瑞德的身上：森瑞德依然闭着眼，像是沉浸在自己的梦中，他张开一只手掌伸进了自己的长袍，从他饱满的胸肌开始，沿着被腹肌包围的腹沟一路缓缓向下，慢慢自摸起来，他的嘴唇微微张开，发出的轻微喘息声让人耳红心跳。梅林艰难地吞咽着，双股间的家伙阵阵抽动不断臌胀，周身越来越热，直到汗水涟涟，就连眼皮都好像被汗液黏在了一起，眼前的场景仿佛幻化成烈日暴晒下歪歪扭扭永无止境的公路，跳跃晃动，虚影重重，他情不自禁地脱下所有上衣，自言自语，“好...渴！”  
一个性感的男中音在他耳边轻声呢喃，“没关系，梅林，有我在，我会帮你解渴，躺下就好，躺下吧。”一只宽大冰凉的手掌覆盖在他的胸口，渐渐地，凉丝丝的感觉开始遍布前胸，还有一个海绵般柔软的带着酒香的东西在他的身上轻轻滑动。棒极了，这感觉棒极了！梅林的大脑被愉悦感充斥，他的呼吸急促起来，大腿不自觉地张开，他想要更多，更多能让他降温的东西...

“哐”地一声巨响，整面反锁的木板门被踢倒在地。  
“森瑞德！”亚瑟暴怒的声音回荡在整条包间走廊上。如果森瑞德来自另一个星球，那么亚瑟现在所看到的这一切足以让他对那个星球发动一场战争。  
没有料到亚瑟会破门而入，森瑞德几乎是从梅林身上弹跳起来，虽然裤子还没来得及解开，但裆部的鼓鼓囊囊已经昭示了他很快就要干的事。亚瑟心惊胆战地瞥了眼桌上梅林跟前的空杯子还有躺在沙发上醉眼迷离的梅林，胸中怒火熊熊上窜，浑身汗毛根根竖起。这是明着要抢他亚瑟的向导！！这他妈和诱奸有什么分别！！

酒吧老板埃德温不明就里，从亚瑟在门口咚咚锤门，到他如闪电般闯入包间，然后看他一脚踹了8cm厚的木板门，还以为少将和梅林吵架，一气之下要来砸店了，心疼地想要进门劝和，怎知半只脚还没跨进门槛，曾经是三等哨兵的他就本能地趔趄着跌退了几步——这绝不是自己这个级别的人能劝得了的家务事！亚瑟的精神体已经显现，双眼烧红了的基哈拉对着半裸的森瑞德吐着丝丝火苗，粗壮的尾巴狂躁地扫过吧台旁的酒柜，酒瓶里洒出鲜红的液体与迸发的火星一碰即和，龙被自己的火苗点燃了斗志，发出一声兴奋的吼叫，震得酒瓶们东倒西歪地又砰砰破了几个，而早已按耐不住的亚瑟以一个首席哨兵的攻击速度向森瑞德冲了上去。  
森瑞德防势紧密，弯腰侧头的躲避速度竟然不比亚瑟的攻击慢！但是也许是理亏在先加上亚瑟势在必得，这一记右直拳还是重重地打在了森瑞德的左肩上，只听咔嗒一声，伴随骨头断裂的声音，森瑞德整个人急退五米，趔趄着倒在镶了粗木条的玻璃窗前。发了结合热的亚瑟就跟发了疯的困兽没什么两样，紧跟着一个回旋踢把森瑞德连人带木条和一整片玻璃一起踹出了窗外。

亚瑟回头再看自己的向导，这家伙不知是被下了药之后才发 情还是正好和亚瑟一样发了结合热，弯曲赤 裸 的身体躺在沙发上看上去像只煮熟的虾子一样红。亚瑟半心疼半焦急地脱下自己的军装外套大步越过地上一堆碎物，把外套盖到了梅林身上，在把梅林被褪到膝盖上的裤子提上去时，他看到了梅林胯 间的非凡 肿 胀，亚瑟只觉得自己再多呆一秒，就会想要在这儿把绑定这事儿给办了。好在刚刚打斗一番，泄了不少火气，现在可不能浪费了这尚存的一丝理智。  
亚瑟一把抱起梅林大声呼唤，“梅林，梅林！”  
“亚瑟！”梅林半耷拉着眼皮弱弱回了一声，“我...热！结，结合热！”  
果然！亚瑟的脑子里现在已经装不下任何事了，他需要立刻和梅林绑定，“忍着！求你为了我一定要忍着，我们现在得回家！”他唤回基哈拉，朝着门口大吼道，“埃德温，埃德温！”  
“是，少将！”埃德温吓得赶紧现身。  
“车！你的车呢？！”  
“门口，红色那辆，密码是‘白日梦’！按下贴蓝标的地方可以加到一代的速度！”埃德温叫道，此刻的他庆幸自己还算拥有一辆下城区里配置最高端的悬浮车，别说少将现在是借用，就算赠送，他也是二话不说拱手相让，当然这车就是个和时间赛跑的工具，少将是不会看上自己这辆二代豪车的。

埃德温说话间，亚瑟已经两手一抄横抱着梅林来到了车旁，这短短几十米酒吧里的直路加弯路，他倒是跑得畅通无阻——什么样的牛鬼蛇神都得被他强大骇人的气场吓跑了。再加上两人强烈到刺鼻的情欲气息，俱乐部里大多都是些隐藏的哨兵和向导，他们完全理解这位满头大汗的哨兵和他怀里歪歪斜斜的向导急着要去干嘛。  
酒吧里正在自动播放一首妖娆的舞曲，但所有想看热闹的人们全都静默到诡异，他们主动并迅速地让开一条通道，半张着嘴如木头人般傻傻看着飞速冲出的亚瑟跳进酒吧老板的豪车，而车子从发动到飞离仅仅不过三秒，夜幕下划过一道鲜红的印记后，车子就没影了。人群重新恢复了热闹，所有人都忘了被踹出窗外的森瑞德，只有埃德温，看着自己的悬浮车消失后，走出门外朝最边上的那扇窗下望去——没有森瑞德的踪影，只有一地的碎玻璃和木屑，他又回头看了眼舞池和吧台，也没有，他费解地摇摇头，走进酒吧重新关上了大门。

 

来不及给梅林扣上安全带的亚瑟，给悬浮车下了自动驾驶的口令，因为他的双手必须腾出来安抚不安分的梅林——三等向导的克制力实在有限。从下城区到统帅府大门口，开一代老爷车需要15分钟的路因为这次用了辆可以加速的二代豪车，压缩为5分钟就能到了，但是对于饥渴难耐的梅林和心急慌忙的亚瑟来说，这5分钟简直和5小时一样长。梅林欲火焚身，根本就不愿离开亚瑟的身体，他被亚瑟甩到副驾上的时候差点就要哭了，要不是亚瑟迅速搞定了自动驾驶系统，重新任他像只考拉似地挂了上来，梅林很有可能还未绑定就先在心理上留下创伤。亚瑟同样也处于无法正常思考的状态，发了情的梅林正在散发向导特有的信息素，软糯香甜得像一块百味果冻，刺激得亚瑟连大口呼吸都不敢了，他的脑子已经宕机，性器烫到像根烙红的铁棒，并且还得时时避开梅林那只动不动就想偷袭的手，如果现在还有什么比和梅林绑定更重要的事——那就只剩下奔向家里那张大床了。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

繁星点点的夜空中，开着二代悬浮车像枚自杀式导弹般冲向统帅府草坪的亚瑟差点被误认为是刺客，上百名端着致命武器的守卫兵不知从哪儿冒出来，瞬间就围住了俯冲而下的车子。  
还好亚瑟不是个没见过阵仗的人，他怀抱梅林跳出车门的同时破口大骂，“都他妈给我滚开！”，几个老兵率先反应过来，快速收起武器，敦促小兵们赶紧让道。  
其实吼不吼都一样，他和梅林两人散发的信息素从落地的那一刹那就已经像摔碎了的超级香水瓶一样散发开来。  
而正在门口等待通报接见的高文也被这股交汇融合的信息素呛得直往巡岗亭躲——毋庸置疑，今晚上不管查到那个森瑞德是什么重要来头，都不用急着汇报了。亚瑟有更重要的事要办！  
此刻的梅林再多忍一秒都是挠心挠肺的难受。他蜷缩在亚瑟的臂弯里，浑身上下被汗水浸湿，无法克制的强烈欲望迫使他用牙齿隔着亚瑟的单衣胡乱地连啃带咬过过干瘾，脑袋更是不断地往亚瑟的锁骨处又蹭又钻，“求...你，亚瑟...我...”  
“嘘...到了，宝贝，到了。”亚瑟同样心急如焚，确切说，心痒如焚。他的意志力纵使如汪洋大海深不可测，但在最爱的人如此直白的渴求面前却只能是分秒间被消耗殆尽。

两个气喘吁吁、滚烫如火的人摔倒在床的那一霎那，整个世界都开始与他们隔绝，欲望如排山倒海般呼啸而来。亚瑟根本连上衣都来不及脱就进入了梅林，他趴在梅林的身上喘得像个可怜的哮喘病人，那声音配合下体撞击的节奏和梅林急促的呻吟让他无暇顾及优雅和体贴，原始的本能让他在这一刻停止了所有理性的思考。宇宙万物悄无声息，无形无相，只剩下他和梅林之间灵魂与肉体的完全融合，就像古书中所描述的——钥匙与锁孔的无缝连接，卫星与轨道的不可分割。当梅林嘶叫着用双脚将亚瑟的臀部压向自己时，亚瑟也紧贴在梅林的侧颈烙下了自己的一排牙印。只是短暂的几分钟，两人便以股间汹涌喷薄的黏腻宣告绑定正式完成，两具沸腾的身体在剧烈的颤抖和疯狂的亲吻中慢慢找回冷却的意识。  
“梅林...”  
“嗯？”  
“我还要。”  
“嗯。”

 

第二轮的感觉舒缓多了。如果刚才那一轮是囫囵吞枣，那现在这一轮就是细嚼慢咽。  
亚瑟先是依依不舍地断开与梅林之间的连结，身体仍然因为极度兴奋而不住颤抖，但是他至少有力气把两人的衣物全都剥干净了。坦诚相见的两人虽然不是第一次肌肤相亲，但平日里小打小闹式的搂抱和爱抚都会尽力避免突破最后一关，今晚的亚瑟和梅林不用再压抑自己，不用再有任何顾忌，爱与性可以完美交融，哨兵与向导可以忘我结合。

亚瑟柔软的嘴唇在梅林的每一寸肌肤上逗留，他用舌头和手指极尽撩拨之事，嘴里吐着连他自己都感到惊讶的污言秽语，只为鼓动梅林为他弓背抬臀。当他终于再一次大力挺进时，梅林和他都发出了愉悦的轻呼。这一次，亚瑟不再急于释放，他想让梅林感受无与伦比的爱与柔情，他要让他的向导将今晚铭刻在心，当他们老到摇摇晃晃却还不忘挤兑对方的时候，他的向导会拿出所有鸡毛蒜皮的往事来数落他，但是除了他们的绑定之夜！这将是无懈可击的绑定之夜，向导的嘴角会永远为它抹出一弯美好的弧度，因为这是他永远都舍不得拿来贬低的回忆，是他的首席哨兵、伟大的少将大人、亚瑟.潘德拉贡留给他的最宝贵的财富！

确实如此！梅林从没有过如此舒畅通透的感觉，就像所有的神经、细胞都活络了起来，他很久以前做的那些春梦没有一个比得上当下正在践行的这个。没有人真正告诉过他绑定应该是什么样子的，但是当亚瑟冲入他的身体时，他只觉得自己那一刻的灵魂似乎飘移到了半空，满意地看着床上裸露的这对璧人露出微笑，又好像另一个维度的自己正在为既熟悉又陌生的这一幕百感交集。与此同时，他的精神世界也在悄悄地发生变化——亚瑟第二次进入他时，他的精神图景已经100%地对亚瑟敞开，在那个奇妙的世界里，一直以来有一个被封闭的角落，不知道为什么，就连梅林自己都从未打开过，如同电子游戏中的最后一关从未打通过一样，梅林的七情六欲从来都与它无关。而今天，它为亚瑟打开了，虽然梅林仍然看不清那圆滚滚的东西到底是个什么，但他能感受到它像一颗活体能量石一般在给他的身体加油充电。他的肌肉组织正变得更加强健，脑细胞变得异常活跃，曾经灰暗的精神角落全被如星河般耀眼的闪闪金光笼罩，就像现在正赋予他快感的金光闪闪的亚瑟——是亚瑟让他变得更加强大、更加完整，除了亚瑟，不会再有第二个哨兵是如此爱他、适合他！

一个多小时后，他们侧躺着互相依偎，亚瑟仍旧坚挺着轻轻磨蹭梅林的臀缝。即使是欲望高涨、精力充沛的首席哨兵，他也需要片刻的喘息，何况，他的爱人比他更需要这段小憩。长夜漫漫，既然已经绑定，就不急在这一刻了。  
喉间的干燥和水分的流失让亚瑟非常想来一杯冰凉的汽水，但是床边没什么喝的，他又不想离开温暖湿润的梅林，于是琢磨起如何让乔治端着运动饮料进来然后不会害臊地闭眼逃离。缩在亚瑟怀里的梅林感应到了他的想法，便开口道，“你床脚边有一瓶压缩型果饮和一包压缩型饼干。”  
亚瑟扭过上半身伸手在床脚处摸索了一下，果然捞出了一瓶红色饮料，他拧开盖子痛快地喝了几口又递给梅林，“爽！你什么时候放的？”  
“回盖伊斯家之前特地放在那儿的以防你晚上渴了饿了而乔治又睡得像只冬眠中的棕熊。”

梅林说完就愣住了。

同样愣住的还有亚瑟，他瞪大了眼睛观察梅林，就像要重新认识这个刚与自己绑定的向导一样，他捧起梅林的脸蛋，惊讶万分地问，“你不结巴了？”  
梅林张着嘴不敢相信这个既定的事实，他想要说“是，是不，不结巴了”，但是他脱口而出的话再次让自己惊喜了一把，“是的，完全不结巴了！我可以一口气说很长的句子了比如说我爱你亚瑟我一直都想不断地对你说我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你直到我需要换气！哈！”梅林的嘴巴张得更大了，他摇了摇头咧嘴大笑道，“我的宇宙之神，我的亚瑟！我的哨兵！哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈！我的结巴完全好了！因为你亚瑟！因为我们的结合！是你让我变好的！oh我的宇宙之神！我..”  
亚瑟给了梅林一个重重的吻，分离时发出响亮的咂嘴声，他同样为梅林感到欣喜若狂，“我也爱你宝贝！我就知道！你是个不简单的向导！”  
“我更爱你！”梅林高兴坏了，“是我暗恋你在先！”  
“可是是我对你一见钟情！在这之前，我从未对另一个向导有过这样的感情！”  
“不管怎么说，我更爱你！我对你的爱可以绕卡梅洛特星球一周！”  
“这算什么？！我显然更爱你！我对你的爱全阿尔比恩星系独此一家！”  
“好吧傻蛋，”梅林坐直了身体，竖起一只手掌，“宇宙之神在上，繁星为鉴！若前世今生爱你不够，那么来世若我有幸是梅林，而你还是亚瑟，就算需要找遍整个宇宙，穿梭六维或更高维空间，哪怕你对我没有记忆，哪怕我只能爱你一秒，我都会去到你的身边！我对亚瑟的爱，不计时间！没有界限！”

梅林的前额和脖子上依然挂着晶莹的汗珠，这让他的皮肤看起来更加白皙透亮，他的目光圣洁虔诚，坚贞不二，带着一点期待和一点自豪。亚瑟无法让自己的心情平静下来，他为自己的选择感到骄傲——从一开始他就没有爱错人，他见到他的第一眼就知道他可以信任他。而现在，还需要多说什么呢？滚滚爱欲在体内涌动，他需要再次拥有梅林，用行动回应他爱的誓言。  
再一次，从缠绵悱恻的热吻开始，到热火朝天的高潮结束，亚瑟变换了好几个姿势，但他知道向导的体力与自己相比还是略逊一筹，因此他尽量让梅林处于“被动”的状态，同时又不忘在每一次达到顶点后用拥吻或者轻抚来缓解梅林的疲累。

“我还欠你一次像样的口活。”亚瑟低头吻了吻自己肩窝处那团湿漉漉的黑发。  
“不，你不欠我。”梅林闭着眼睛懒洋洋地说。  
“你是不想要吗？”亚瑟撅起嘴，尽管梅林看不见。  
“我已经记不清今晚我们做了几次了？”  
“但是都没有一次像样的口活。”  
“我累了。”  
“所以我说我欠着。”  
“你竟然还有力气玩逻辑游戏。”  
“老实说我还有力气再来一轮，不过...”  
“嗯哼。”  
“那就先睡会儿吧。天快亮了。”亚瑟最后又吻了吻那团湿漉漉的黑发。

梅林很快就睡着了，亚瑟虽然睡不着，但也不介意闭目养神，只是几根手指不老实地绕着梅林后脑勺的一小撮发揪玩，玩着玩着无意间摸到了脖子和脊椎中间的一块凸起的软肉，他用指腹轻轻刮了几下，心里一个念头闪过，便微微侧身撑起一个手肘仔细查看。  
果然！那是一个五角星形的深红色纹章！是次席向导才特有的深红色纹章！兰斯洛特和高文绑定后也同样出现过的深红色纹章！只不过梅林的这个，形状就和孩子们画中美丽的星星一样！所以，次席向导？梅林在绑定后就一跃为次席向导了？！  
亚瑟的心中像是烟花绽放般狂喜，他重新躺下后对着天花板笑得肩膀颤动不已，直笑得引来梅林一阵不满的哼哼，于是他又把梅林搂得更紧了一些，他的人生中没有哪一夜是像今夜如此这般完美的了。他和梅林，原来这一切早已是命中注定！

 

梅林醒来时，身体似乎并不如自己想象的那样疲惫不堪，虽然部分地方的肌肉还是有些酸痛，但他的精神状态好极了——神清气爽，心旷神怡，除了表面上的一些黏腻，只需来一场酣畅淋漓的淋浴，一切就都解决了。他侧头看了眼熟睡的亚瑟，正午的启明星之光正好洒在他的金发上，很快就照射到了他紧闭的眼睛，亚瑟的眼皮颤动了一下，翻了个身避开了光。梅林不忍吵醒他，于是选择放轻每一个起床的动作，蹑手蹑脚地走进浴室。

热水的浇淋让梅林更加清醒了，他闭着眼张着嘴在流动的水中大口呼吸，却听到浴室门被拉开的声音，不用猜都知道，他的哨兵跟进来了。  
“你醒了？”梅林抹了一把脸斜睨了一眼笑容满面的亚瑟。  
“我来把我昨晚欠你的补上！”亚瑟站到水柱下一把搂住梅林的腰。  
“你就是不知疲倦，对吗？”  
“你的伴侣是个首席，别忘了！”  
“我喜欢这个称谓，那就，成全你，我的伴侣！”梅林开心极了，他抱住亚瑟往后退了一点靠到了墙边。

他们不必忌讳现在这个点会不会有人来问他们要不要吃午餐有没有不舒服，因为昨晚少将和梅林一起发结合热的事情已经传遍了整个星球，如果这些人嘴够快的话，也许整个星系都知道了。毋庸置疑，他们正在一起度过最重要的时刻，这个时刻可能是一晚，也可能是一天一夜，或者是...谁知道呢，没有少将的召唤，没人敢去打扰他们，就连乌瑟和伊格莱恩也不会犯这个傻。所以，亚瑟和梅林心知肚明，他们在浴室里又足足玩乐了一个多小时，直到彼此刚刚下降的体温因为热气的熏蒸再次上升，直到他们觉得再不出浴室，可能自己就要被蒸熟了。

梅林又精疲力尽了。他的哨兵是架不知餍足的霸王型战舰，配置了全星系最强劲的引擎装置和最饱满的弹药库！如果不是亚瑟再次像昨晚那样抱起他，他现在真的可以在浴室里直接睡着。  
亚瑟在梅林的额头上亲了一口，柔声说道，“再睡会儿，我到我父亲那儿去一趟，回来后告诉你一个好消息。”  
“不如现在就告诉我让我带着好消息入梦。”梅林有气无力地说。  
“嗯...也可以...摸摸这儿。”亚瑟握住梅林的手朝他自己的脖子后方摸去。  
梅林在那里摸了一会儿，表情由疑惑慢慢转为欣喜。  
“是什么颜色的？”他问道。  
亚瑟笑而不答。  
“墨绿？”梅林保守估计自己在实质性绑定后晋级了一个台阶。  
亚瑟笑着摇摇头。  
“深蓝？”  
继续摇头。  
梅林的脸色变得兴奋起来，他不敢相信自己即将要报出的那个颜色和那个颜色意味的级别。  
“深红？快告诉我，亚瑟！”  
“是的，我亲爱的次席向导！”  
梅林差点从床上跳起来，但他只动了一下就觉得浑身的骨头就像要散架了一样，“你这个首席混蛋，这么晚才跟我说，让我现在怎么睡得着？”  
“好了别激动，这是早晚的事，我一直都认为你是最棒的。也许我从父亲那儿回来以后还会有更多好消息，先好好睡一觉，等我回来一起吃饭。”亚瑟轻描淡写地说完，替梅林掖好毯子，又通知了乔治让他准备一顿丰盛的晚餐，嘱咐他先去厨房端些点心水果来，等梅林一醒过来可以先吃着，然后才穿上一身崭新的军装出门去了。

 

亚瑟走后，梅林在床上依然辗转难眠，回味着昨晚和今早发生的所有事情。如果说和自己最爱的哨兵绑定是一种幸运，结巴的毛病突然消失又是一种幸运，那么因为绑定而升为次席向导这不得不说还是一种幸运的命运！是他和亚瑟之间密不可分的命运！  
梅林的心中再次泛起甜蜜，他想着笑着，迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛，他实在太累了，累得连梦都来不及做就睡着了，就连乔治给他在床头边端了满满一盘食物他都顾不上了。

不知过了多久，梅林只觉得越睡越冷，没有了亚瑟火炉般的身体覆盖，果然连睡觉都不安稳起来，这倒没什么，可是脸上不知怎么有个软软湿湿的东西弄得他不得不睁开眼。眼帘刚一掀开，一条舌头就伸了过来在他眼睛上刷了一道黏乎乎的口水，梅林惊坐起来，却见一只通体透白的小龙乖巧地趴在他的腿肚上盯着他，鼻子上湿哒哒地挂着一层火龙果的鲜红汁水，梅林立刻用余光扫到了自己身边的大盘子里所剩无几的食物，心想这小龙倒是不客气，还没打招呼就先把自己给喂饱了。  
小龙的毛色蹭亮，重量个头和一只成年的大型犬差不多，大概是因为还没成年，眼神里只有讨好没有警戒。一龙一人互相盯了一会儿，小龙忽然扑到梅林怀里，热乎乎的脑袋不断蹭着梅林的胸膛，嗓子里发出呜呜咽咽的声音。一种亲兄弟相认的亲近感从梅林心中升起，他这才反应过来——这应该是他自己的另一个精神体，是那个藏在精神角落里从来没露过面的小东西！难怪自己见到他的第一眼完全不害怕。  
“奇特啊奇特！”  
梅林想起森瑞德那天在宴席上握住他的手横看竖看时所说的话。难道就是指这个？自己是一个拥有两个精神体的次席向导？小龙算是主精神体觉醒？这可确实够奇特的。关于哨兵和向导的登记历史中有这样的案例吗？

“嘿，你叫什么？”梅林抱着摇头晃脑的小龙问。  
小龙发出啊啊丝丝的声音，梅林的脑中立刻闪过一个名字，“阿苏萨？你叫阿苏萨！”这个名字仿佛就像在他的脑子里一直储存着，现在只是遇到了合适的主人就自动跳了出来一样，“你怎么不像基哈拉一样会说话？还是因为你还没长大？那你要怎样才能长大？你会什么技能？以前你为什么不出来？斯诺呢？你见过斯诺了吗？”  
梅林兴致大增，他跳下床，坐在地上认真地和阿苏萨进行着“语言不通”的沟通，他有太多疑问了，这可真是惊喜连连的一天，再这样下去，他都要习以为常了。亚瑟呢？亚瑟怎么还不回来？他想要第一时间和亚瑟分享这个消息，还有基哈拉，基哈拉算不算是有个同类了？也许基哈拉可以告诉他阿苏萨以后会长成什么样？

 

亚瑟在这半天时间里见了三个人。第一个是高文，关于昨晚那个森瑞德的底细，高文奉亚瑟之命，用了所有能用的资源彻查了这个人，结果有好消息也有坏消息。好消息是通过化验杯子上的唾液得知，这个森瑞德竟然含有哨兵的基因！坏消息就是，这个哨兵的个人资料在卡梅洛特星球和厄尔多星球的两个登记处都没有任何记录！而森瑞德自从被打出窗外后，就再也没有出现在公众场合里，他和他的飞船当晚就失踪了。亚瑟听到这些消息的时候，心头多少还是有些不安。没有登记过的哨兵向导倒也不是没有，但是故意冒充星际旅行家（或者就算是真的星际旅行家）来勾引梅林，并且预先知道梅林很特别的未登记哨兵，这就肯定不是什么善类了。

亚瑟把这件事和他第二个去见的人——父亲乌瑟也汇报了一下，梅林的一切变化对于亚瑟来说很重要，他现在可以名正言顺地带着自己已实质性绑定的次席向导前去双子星勘察了。乌瑟和伊格莱恩其实第一时间就得知了儿子和梅林同发结合热的事情，现在伊格莱恩只是为儿子感到更加高兴而已，至于乌瑟，也没必要和一个真正的次席向导较劲了，他平静地祝福亚瑟，并叮嘱他从双子星回来后就早点和梅林成婚，以后都是一家人，过去有什么不愉快的就一笔勾销。而关于森瑞德，乌瑟似乎也有所觉察，并且也派了得力干将去查这人的底细，结果和高文一样，对于这人几乎一无所知！另外困扰他的一点就是森瑞德的飞船离开卡星时竟然悄无声息，未留下任何出境记录便消失的无影无踪，他是如何做到的呢？

亚瑟从父母亲那儿出来时，心情好得如同一只刚学会飞翔的小鸟，森瑞德虽然可疑，但毕竟没有造成即时伤害，军部现在能做的就是加强边境管理，以后再遇到这个人时就会采取一些非正常手段，所以亚瑟没什么理由不快乐，尤其是乌瑟还催促他和梅林早日成婚！他希望接下去和第三个人之间的会面也能一切顺利。

然而，和盖伊斯的会面并不如他想象中那般喜气洋洋。  
其实盖伊斯一开始见到满面春风的亚瑟时，心里多少还是为这位气度非凡的少将感到高兴的，当然，也为亲如儿子的梅林。但是当少将问起关于梅林小时候觉醒的具体情况时，老头的脸色立刻变了，他的脾气就和他长久以来不愿意修剪的胡子一样倔，不管亚瑟怎么问，他就是不肯说出更多小梅林的故事，只是含混地表示，梅林小时候的觉醒时间和正常小孩差不多，七八岁左右，没什么特别的。这之后，谈话的走向就开始变得有些尴尬，盖伊斯回到了以前心事重重、欲言又止的样子，亚瑟由此断定盖伊斯不知瞒了什么重要秘密，说不定事关梅林身世，但既然他不肯说估计也不是什么好事，为免结婚一事节外生枝，这一茬不提也罢，于是亚瑟决定还是礼貌地起身告辞为妙。盖伊斯在送他出门之前最后拍了拍他的胳膊，说了一句，“亚瑟，记住，要以爱为大！”亚瑟郑重其事地点了点头。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

作为一个五感异常敏锐的哨兵，亚瑟隔着老远就已经感受到了自家向导铺天盖地的喜悦之情，不过进门时，还是被眼前的场景给惊到了。梅林坐在毯子上，和一只看起来像是白色小基哈拉的动物玩耍成一团，白天鹅斯诺罕见地在硕大的房间里盘旋俯冲，兀自玩得开心。  
“亚瑟，你终于回来了！”梅林抱着小龙翻了个身，“好了停下停下！”他哈哈大笑着抓住小龙的前脚把他扔到亚瑟面前，亚瑟下意识地倒退一步，反倒是基哈拉迫不及待地跳了出来，低着头盯着眼前的这只小白龙。  
“和我的主精神体阿苏萨打个招呼吧。”梅林叉着腰喘着气，眼里都是骄傲的光芒。而此刻的阿苏萨注意力已经完全被他的前辈基哈拉吸引住了，他围着大火龙蹦蹦跳跳地绕了个圈，鼻子凑上去嗅了又嗅，爪子也试探性地在那身糙皮上挠了挠。基哈拉对这个小同类显然也很感兴趣，他趴了下来，亮出了难得一闻的男低音，“阿苏萨？阿苏萨！”阿苏萨不再客气，跳到基哈拉身上扒拉着几块鳞片就玩了起来。

亚瑟好像重新找回了自己的呼吸，“ 如果我没看错的话，你的主精神体是条...小龙？”  
“先别下定论，我觉得他好像比几个小时前又大了一点。所以也许不止是一条...小龙？”梅林笑嘻嘻地走向亚瑟。  
“你简直像个挖掘不尽的宝藏！”亚瑟终于露出八颗牙齿，一把搂住了梅林。  
“好比喻！不过挖掘者必须是你。”梅林在亚瑟的嘴上亲了一下。小龙见两人如此亲密，就对基哈拉更加肆无忌惮起来。  
“嘿，基哈拉，我们到外面去，你给他秀秀你的技能，我到现在还不知道他能干点什么？也许你能启发他。”梅林认真地对对基哈拉说。

两人带着精神体们来到室外花园里，阿苏萨一路都趴在基哈拉的背上不肯下来。花园里花草灌木全都修剪地如同古董艺术品般精致漂亮，亚瑟四下观望后指着一棵树冠几乎要遮住整座府邸的老树说，“就这个吧，意思一下就行了。”基哈拉会意，他晃了晃尾巴，把忘乎所以的阿苏萨晃了下来，随即又把他抓到自己的面前，朝他瞪了瞪眼睛。斯诺也乖乖地站到梅林肩膀上，不再到处乱飞。  
就在阿苏萨一脸茫然时，基哈拉噗地一口干脆利落地朝着老树干喷出了一团火苗，阿苏萨惊得往后一蹦三尺，缩到梅林的脚边，梅林心里有些失望，正微微皱眉，阿苏萨突然又蹿上前去朝着那着火的老树干也是噗地一口喷了一团雾气，火焰立刻就被熄灭了，刺辣辣地冒出白烟后，阿苏萨大概是觉得不过瘾又朝烟雾喷了一口气，那树干表皮立刻就结了一层薄冰。

梅林和亚瑟全都惊呆了，一时间都张着嘴努力给自己的反射弧加速，还是基哈拉第一时间反应过来，他不以为然地解释，“他的技能是冰。”  
梅林这才跑到树边摸了摸已经结了冰的树干，然后转头用难以置信的眼神看着亚瑟。  
“火龙和冰龙？！”亚瑟表情夸张地缓缓摇头，“我现在开始相信那本见鬼的祖传天书说的都是真的了！”

 

晚餐时间。  
玩累了的亚瑟和梅林都召回了各自的精神体，当然，召回第一次见识现实世界的兴奋过头的阿苏萨着实费了梅林不少功夫，好不容易哄了回去，梅林已经饿得前胸贴后背了。这顿晚餐，他的饭量比平时翻了两倍，腮帮子被食物塞得鼓鼓的，亚瑟一边不断地提醒他慢点吃一边往他的嘴里喂食，直等到他打着饱嗝两眼发愣时才和他详细说了说今天和三拨人见面的情况。当说到乌瑟祝福二人时亚瑟省去了催婚那段——这还是留着以后给梅林惊喜好了；而说到盖伊斯对二人的绑定态度模棱两可时，梅林轻声叹气表示自己也不想再追究身世，不管以前是谁生的又被谁抛弃，现在的他只想和亚瑟同甘共苦，风雨同舟；当亚瑟最后才说到溜走的森瑞德被查出有哨兵基因时，梅林的眼睛闪过一道光，他告诉亚瑟，其实他被森瑞德握住手看手相时，他就有所察觉，并且曾尝试悄悄进入森瑞德的精神世界，但是森瑞德的哨兵迹象隐藏得极其隐秘，再加上梅林当时精神力不够，因此只能看到一团模糊的景象，所以也不确定自己的感觉是否准确。  
“容我说一句，除了森瑞德，我一直觉得莫德雷德也不简单。你明白我的意思。”梅林观察着亚瑟的眼色。  
亚瑟没有立刻反驳，他想起莫德雷德主动吻他的情形——这虽然不能说明莫德雷德一定就是动机不良，但已经足够让亚瑟对他失去所有好感了。莫德雷德，他似乎小看了哨兵的警惕心和忠诚度。  
“他上午还来找你了，”梅林继续说，“说是恭喜我们正式绑定，不过，我倒觉得他似乎是想看看我的状态。”  
“恩，去了双子星就能对他了解的更多了。不想了。”亚瑟收回沉思的眼神，扬了扬眉毛对梅林说，“吃饱了吧？”没等梅林回答他就打开了通讯器呼叫乔治，“乔治，不用来收拾了。”  
梅林立刻明白了亚瑟的意图，他挺了挺背有些扭捏，“呃...那个，刚吃完还没来得及消化。”  
“对，所以去书房消化。”  
“书房？”  
“难不成你又想去浴室？晚点再去，总得换换口味。”亚瑟一把拉起梅林，绕到他身后把他往书房的方向推去。  
“不是，亚瑟，你昨晚没睡...”  
“上次上战场我试过三天不睡。”  
梅林不用回头都能想得出亚瑟脸上的得意劲儿。

又是惊天动地泣鬼神的一次连结。他们从硕大的办公桌上滚到了地毯上，又从地毯上做到了螺旋形的扶梯边，最后在铺着柔软毛皮的窗台上画下了完美的句号。梅林觉得自己的下肢都快要瘫痪了，亚瑟也已心满意足，现在是时候搂着梅林好好躺一晚上了，哦不，是半个晚上，他轻而易举地把填满了食物和他体液的梅林抱到隔壁的床上，就像他当时被梅林照顾一样悉心照顾不愿再动弹的梅林。  
困意袭来，睡意阑珊。一个星光灿烂的夜晚，两个紧密交缠的灵魂。明天又是新的一天。

 

一大早，亚瑟不是自己醒过来的，他被喷了一脸的冰雾，在连打两个喷嚏和一个寒颤后，他捂进被子闷声抱怨，“梅林！我让基哈拉陪你的阿苏萨玩好吗？”  
“不要！”一个陌生而稚嫩的声音响起。  
亚瑟一骨碌坐起来，看见一只巨大到差不多是2/3个基哈拉的白龙曲着身体盯着亚瑟，而梅林站在白龙身旁吃吃傻笑。  
“我，我的宇宙之神！是，是阿苏萨？”亚瑟惊讶地说不出话来。  
“没错，一夜长大！”梅林的精神力恢复地越来越快，“不过目前只会说‘不要’两个字。”  
亚瑟跳到床下，揪着梅林的后衣领往脖子下一拉，深红色的纹章并未有任何变化。但他明白，现在说什么都为时过早，因为他是梅林，一个相当特别的向导。

巨型早餐被消灭殆尽后，亚瑟带着梅林去军部认证，虽说整个军营都知道了梅林和亚瑟绑定并且梅林绑定后拥有了两个精神体的消息（尽管亚瑟和梅林还没来得及向任何人提起这件事），但是能亲眼目睹神奇的次席向导又是另一回事，因为按照规定，认证向导等级需要走个类似体检的流程，流程的最后一步是必须秀出自己的精神体！  
所以不知什么时候开始，亚瑟陪梅林来认证的消息就以光速传开了，待到最后要唤出精神体这一步时，认证大厅里已经里三层外三层地挤满了来看热闹的哨兵和向导们，他们的神情看上去比梅林还紧张，当雪白庞大的阿苏萨出现在众人面前时，人群中爆发出一阵惊呼，若不是不怒自威的亚瑟和基哈拉站在梅林身旁，估计会有胆大的特种兵冲上前去摸一摸阿苏萨的龙体。

第一次见到那么多围观的人，阿苏萨多少也有点紧张，梅林只好摸着他的脖颈不断给他疏导情绪。认证官是个充满书卷气的向导老头叫杰佛瑞，银白的头发和蓬松的胡子彰显了他的高龄和威望，当年亚瑟认证首席哨兵的流程就是在他手上做的，现在再次见到一条龙，见识广博如他，也是惊得要掉了下巴。按要求，梅林需要展示一下主精神体的技能，比如鸟儿会叫，马儿会跑，基哈拉会喷火，阿苏萨会什么呢？所有人都不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
阿苏萨在梅林的命令下缩着脖子憋了半天，终于像一条便秘的龙拉出了几天以来的第一坨便便一样，噗地一声朝一块指定的木桩吐了一小口冰雾，那样子胆怯滑稽，好似马戏团里演砸的可怜小动物，引得人群哈哈大笑起来。  
“他还是个婴儿。”梅林脸微微一红，讪笑着对认证官慌忙解释，“不过他长得很快，昨天他才，才这么大。”他努力比划着阿苏萨“小时候”的高度。  
阿苏萨对人群中善意或非善意的笑声相当不乐意，这激发了他潜藏的本性，他抖了抖身背，昂起了脖子，呼啦啦一下朝着两个前排笑得最厉害的哨兵喷出一大团冰雾，那两人瞬间就被冻成了冰人，从头到脚动弹不得，不仅衣服胡子上都出现了一根根冰碴，连大笑的嘴里都是一团白冰，整体看上去就和冬日里栩栩如生的冰雕一样。这也就发生在梅林跟认证官说话的几秒以内，等梅林转过头看到冰雾喷出的那一刻想要阻止时，为时已晚。

 

围观的人墙以迅雷不及掩耳之势整齐划一地倒退一步，脸上的惊恐显露无疑。两具冰镇人体突兀在亚瑟和梅林面前，全场鸦雀无声，和刚才的热闹拥挤相比，现在的认证厅倒像是最后宣判罪行前一刻的军事法庭，静默得让人连眼睛都不敢眨一下。  
阿苏萨不知所措地转动眼珠慢慢看向梅林，梅林并没有回以任何情绪性的眼神。他的脑子里正在飞快地判断这两人现在到底是死是活，如果是就这样被冻死了，他接下来是不是不用认证就会被直接带往隔壁大楼的审判厅？但是如果不去推倒他们，把他们抬到太阳底下晒一晒是不是就能化险为夷...  
梅林还没来得及想得更多，基哈拉就开始行动了。他离那两人本来就不远，此刻更无需大动干戈，只需朝两具冰人不断地吹吹热气，冰水和碎冰珠就滴答滴答地不断掉落了，很快，当地面上出现了一大滩冰水时，一个人的眼睛可以动了，另一个人的笑容消失了，两三分钟后，两人一前一后地跌坐在地上。  
梅林想上前搀扶，其中一人吓得立刻四肢并用朝人墙爬去，梅林咬着嘴唇缩回双手。  
亚瑟走上前也伸出了手，不过是对已经蹲下的梅林。他把梅林拉起来，并未松手，只是站在梅林身边，用他首席哨兵惯有的凌厉眼神环顾大厅，“来两个志愿者带他们去医院检查一下，有任何问题第一时间向我汇报。其他人如果还想试试冰龙的技能...”他一眯眼略带轻蔑的语气说，“...可以继续留下来。”

到底都是受过训练的哨兵和向导——人群撤退的速度堪称奇迹，两个水淋淋的倒霉家伙被朋友们架着胳膊落荒而逃。一眨眼的功夫，整个大厅又恢复了宁静。亚瑟看着几个狼狈的背影扑哧一声笑出来，“胆小鬼！”  
梅林重重地吐了口气，“你是说我吗？我得承认，我真吓得不轻。”他心有余悸地盯着阿苏萨那双无辜的眼睛，忍不住斥责起来，“你是怎么想的？那是谋杀，明白吗？没有我的命令，你不能随便朝人...”他做了一个手势期望他的小龙能理解他的话，“...吐口水！”  
亚瑟干脆仰起头哈哈大笑起来，他笑得上气不接下气，好不容易扶住梅林的肩膀，“行了，你，你不能怪他！基哈拉刚出现的时候差点烧掉整座宴会厅。”  
基哈拉从鼻子里哼哼了两声表示抗议。梅林无奈地苦笑起来，“那可是两个特种兵，亚瑟，如果不是基哈拉，我猜他们现在已经死了。”  
“好啦，没事了，至少我们知道你的阿苏萨比你想象的厉害多了，他只是需要时间学会控制自己。”亚瑟顺手拍了两下阿苏萨以示安慰，然后转向瞠目结舌的认证官，“杰佛瑞，可以进行最后一步了。”  
老杰佛瑞合上嘴巴，以他这个年龄可以办到的最快速度给梅林办完了次席向导的认证，他的心情十分激动，要知道不是所有的认证官都有机会能记录下这富有戏剧性和历史性的一刻，还有，他非常确定梅林很快就会再一次来认证新的向导级别了，无论如何，他相信自己还能活到见证奇迹的那一刻。


	13. Chapter 13

中  
第十三章

鉴于森瑞德的突然失踪和梅林在认证等级时发生的小插曲，亚瑟和梅林又在卡梅洛特星多待了几天，一方面梅林有意让阿苏萨从精神图景中多出来蹦跶蹦跶，适应一下现实世界的环境，以免在双子星上一言不合就吐口水；而更重要的另一方面，是军部命令兵工厂的人将原先准备的两艘护卫舰换成一艘目前卡梅洛特星刚出产的最新型护卫舰。这种护卫舰吨位比普通的护卫舰大1.5倍，自动续航能力超强，内里更是配备了目前卡星最尖端也更为猛烈的离子炮、能量增效加载器，自从研发出来后还从未真正在太空巡洋中大规模投入使用过，而此次出任务不能算出征，却又不能不防诱骗和突袭，所以第一次做这样的试用还挺合适。为了不引起双子星的怀疑，兵工厂还特意把它的外表改装得和专门进行星际拜访的军属客舰一样。

飞往双子星的时刻终于要来临了。启程前的这晚，乌瑟为亚瑟和梅林开了一个小范围的欢送会，参与人员主要是家人和几个老朋友，出于安全和保密性，并没邀请莫德雷德。梅林虽然对乌瑟并无好感，但是现在所谓的家人身份被认同了，自然也得讲究点礼数；而对伊格莱恩，梅林这辈子缺失的就是母爱，所以平时待他如待亚瑟般的伊格莱恩在其心里无疑就是母亲的化身，此次欢送会，除了和盖伊斯聊了几句以外，最多的聊天时间就给了伊格莱恩。  
同样都是名震一时的次席向导，同样都深爱着亚瑟，伊格莱恩也是真喜欢梅林，她对他交代了很多在他这个位置上需要留心的事，她也寄希望于梅林能在亚瑟见到姐姐时尽量控制场面，不要再让他们姐弟两有第二次交手的机会。

“有些事，我现在不方便说。”伊格莱恩握着梅林的手，面色凝重，“解铃还须系铃人。莫嘉娜不是你们所看到的那样，她是我的女儿，我了解她，她恨这个星球，恨这个家，但真正的症结并不在亚瑟。我只能说这么多，请你原谅我，我既是一个母亲，也是一个妻子。”  
亚瑟朝他们走过来，伊格莱恩立刻换上了宠爱的笑脸，上前拉住亚瑟的手，并将他的手覆在梅林的手背上，眼泛泪光，“你们如此相配，我真为你们感到骄傲，记住，我永远是你们坚强的后盾、最后的港湾！一定要平安归来，我的小伙子们。”  
“我们会的，妈妈，我会照顾好你另一个儿子的。”亚瑟搂着梅林，心情甚佳，他现在甚至可以考虑原谅莫嘉娜对他所做的一切——只要她诚心实意的道歉并且给出一个可信的理由。  
而梅林，虽然心情也很不错，但同时为刚才伊格莱恩的那番话暗暗陷入沉思，无论如何，他有很强的预感——此番勘察双子星的任务绝不是什么轻松的探亲之旅。

 

不想招来过多民众关注的勘察小队选择了晨曦未见的时候出发。为了显示联盟主星的诚意及无害，亚瑟和梅林、高文和兰斯洛特各带一组精兵，两组特种兵共计区区二十人，乘坐改造过的最新型护卫舰向双子星进发了。飞往双子星的太空轨道必经厄尔多星，不出意外的话，四小时后就能从巨大的舷窗上看到这颗灰蒙蒙的小星球，从厄尔多星再到双子星就需要再经过六个小时了，当然这样的计时方法全是按照卡梅洛特星的标准计时（也就是曾经的星际联盟标准时），而战舰的飞行速度则是第三宇宙速度。  
对于厄尔多星，亚瑟在启航前就征询过梅林的意见要不要做短暂停留，毕竟那是他的出生地，但是梅林认为还是不要登陆为好，那座星球对他而言已无亲无故，即便要寻根，也是以后单独再前往的事，所以此次路过归路过，远远看一眼就算了。

据亚瑟介绍，厄尔多星本就是星际联盟中最弱的星球，星球上资源有限，上一场战争打完后就更加依赖于联盟主星的诸多扶持，目前的星球管理者是一个叫芙丽雅的女人，能力并不出众，也不想惹是生非，这几年重在战后建设，发展农业，所以军事力量也就勉强能支撑自己星球的边界保卫，对于卡梅洛特星来说，厄尔多星是个绝对忠诚、行事低调的星球。所以，主星对厄尔多星的来访者大多都是放开通行，以礼相待，而不像对待双子星那样疑神疑鬼，严进严出。  
鉴于此，去往双子星的前四个小时就好熬多了，亚瑟、梅林占据舰头，高文、兰斯洛特守在舰尾，对着各自指挥台上的显示屏有说有笑，插科打诨地沿着联盟协商的既定轨道安全行进，而战舰一过厄尔多星，按照亚瑟命令，队员们就开始轮流进入战前待命状态，以防中途有战事。又过了四个小时后，亚瑟看梅林开始揉眼睛，就劝他先去睡一会儿。大概是第一次远行的兴奋劲过了，又或者是这几天不断地在消耗体力，梅林确实感到有点累，于是吻过亚瑟后独自一人去两人的隔间小憩了。

 

走在狭长的休息区内，梅林突然想知道莫德雷德在干什么。莫德雷德自从亚瑟和梅林绑定后，对亚瑟的态度就冷淡了许多，由于亚瑟并不避讳在众人面前和梅林两人卿卿我我，所以他就更加避而远之，躲在自己的房间里休养生息。但是这七八个小时过去了，梅林也没见到他出来过，连吃饭时间都没露过脸，倒也未免太安静了些。  
梅林的好奇心一来自己都挡不住，他和莫德雷德的房间隔得有点远，也是亚瑟特意这样安排的，但这并不妨碍现在已经是次席向导的梅林慢慢放出自己的精神触丝，悄悄接近莫德雷德的私人空间。

梅林的精神触丝穿过特殊材料制造的防弹门，在避开了一等向导莫德雷德设下的精神陷阱后向四周张望——莫德雷德正躺在床上，房间里其他灯都没开，只有天花板上一圈应急夜灯发出幽暗的蓝光，床头柜上有一个喝空了的小瓶子，梅林看到的第一眼就觉得不对劲。  
那既不是什么助眠药，也不像是能量饮品，更不是保健品，再看缩在床角蜷成一团的莫德雷德，就好像在等待自己的什么症状消失一般一动不动。他满头大汗，双眉紧蹙，身体微微颤抖着大口喘着气，拳头上的指关节被他送到嘴边啃咬，好像这样就能减轻痛苦。梅林非常小心地缩回自己的精神触丝，生怕引起一点点反向感应，他选了个天花板上既能看得到莫德雷德的角度又能屏蔽向导感知力的死角，等待莫德雷德慢慢放松下来。  
几分钟后，莫德雷德的呼吸开始平稳，手脚也逐渐舒展，他慢慢坐起身来，两三把扯掉了上衣，露出了与他之前的体格略不相称的一身肌肉，有些踉跄地走到洗手台边打开冷水把自己的脸浸入了台盆，当他再次从水里哗啦啦地抬起湿透的脑袋时，眼神是前所未有的冷若冰霜，他咬牙切齿地对着镜子中的自己低吼了一声，“亚瑟——”

 

“梅林？”亚瑟开门进来，看到了床上紧闭双眼却不像在睡觉的梅林。  
梅林听到亚瑟呼唤，小心翼翼地收回精神触丝，睁开双眼吐了口气说，“你怎么回来了？”  
“指挥权暂时交给高文，我来陪你一会儿，怎么了？”。  
“我用精神触丝探测了一下莫德雷德，他喝了一瓶东西，喝完以后他的身体变得更加强壮有力了，亚瑟，我怀疑那个是，”梅林想了想决定还是说出来，“是促进剂！”  
亚瑟大吃一惊，他知道梅林在基因研究所里工作的时候，参与的就是促进剂基因种子的研发，但他还是禁不住问道，“你怎么判断的？”  
“被你姐姐偷走的那管促进剂是高浓度的基因种子，保存的地方有芯片说明书，莫嘉娜一定是在双子星上做过人体实验了，说不定，莫德雷德就是参与实验的人员之一，我刚才探测他时，他的症状和盖伊斯的预测报告中提到的症状很像，但是你知道，我们还没来得及进入人体实验部分，还有，我一直没跟你说，”梅林回忆起自己被森瑞德下药后的那个晚上，“我总觉得我的主精神体不应该那么快觉醒，我偷偷查过很多资料，历史上还从没有过哪个精神体是可以觉醒后再长大的，按理说，阿苏萨醒来时就该像基哈拉一样大小了。所以我猜，那天森瑞德给我下的药也是促进剂！导致我提前发了结合热，促使还没长大的阿苏萨提前醒来了。”  
“那莫德雷德呢？他刚才发结合热了？”亚瑟有点紧张地问。  
“不，没有，他只是变得更强大了，盖伊斯曾经说过，促进剂的服用量和服用周期目前都没有标准可参考，因为其用途是否能用于哨兵向导因不可控因素引起的伤病治疗还有待于进一步观察和研究，也就是说，莫德雷德的一等向导级别到底是不是服用了促进剂得来的，服用了多久，多少，以及现在他的向导能力是不是又有长进我们暂且都不清楚。但是，发过结合热的特种兵和没发过结合热的特种兵服用促进剂之后的效果肯定是两样的。如果刚才我没观察错，莫德雷德确实没发结合热，只是普通的体格增长，不像我服用当晚就发了结合热，那么，反过来想，他就有可能是个已经发过结合热的向导，至于有没有绑定，这就不得而知了。”

亚瑟听完梅林的分析，靠在桌边垂着头轻轻撸着自己的下巴不发一言，梅林知道，他这是在思考下一步该怎么做。  
很快，亚瑟先是通知了高文，让他将护卫舰的武器部署提升到S.A.一级，但是只做潜在威胁准备，然后通过内部通讯，将莫德雷德的安全级别降为“不可控”——这比之前他所获得的的级别低了一等，属于“军方所有信息不可向此人透露”的级别，一方面亚瑟希望队员们能明白莫德雷德这个曾经友好相处的星际自由使者已经不能信任，另一方面在没有摸清双子星实际情况前，他又不希望大家抬头不见低头见的时候对莫德雷德的眼神过于凶狠；然后，亚瑟通过加密线路，和远在主星的乌瑟及时通报了梅林发现的情况，让父亲暗中做好后援和接应准备，以防小分队在双子星遭遇不测，同时，关于促进剂的效用，他的父亲直接叫来了盖伊斯解答了相关问题，说法和梅林说的差不多，于是乌瑟关照两人务必小心，如果有可能的话，再把双子星上现在已经研究出来的人体实验结果了解一下，但是前提是安全第一。

这一来一去交流完，形势一下子变得复杂起来。双子星很快就要到了，乌瑟的后援人马不便立刻出现，也不可能立刻出现，所以一旦登陆，所有事情就得靠他们二十个人，确切说是十十九个人自己了。  
“你战斗经验少，不管发生什么事，你都得跟紧我，知道吗？”亚瑟严肃地对梅林下令。  
“我也不是一无是处的好吗？我的模拟训练...”  
“现在可不是什么模拟时间，傻瓜。”亚瑟脸色虽然严峻，手却温柔地揽过梅林，替他整了整歪掉的衣领，“你才穿上这身正式军装有几天？少自以为是，接下来几天都得服从军令，懂吗？”  
“懂，不就是服从你吗？”梅林咧开嘴笑起来。他并不想看到亚瑟为他担忧的样子，更不想成为亚瑟的累赘，他是个军人，虽然确实没上过战场，但他并不羸弱，亚瑟能做的他也能做，甚至能够为亚瑟做很多指引和开拓——就像很多向导前辈们为他们自己的哨兵所做的那样。想到这里，他甚至有一点兴奋和期待，但是他心里明白，要想让亚瑟安心地做他的总指挥，那嘴上还是让着他点好了，“我会服从你的，少将。”  
亚瑟笑了笑，回以一个热烈但还不足以让他们控制不住的吻。通讯器里传来高文的通报声，双子星到了，对方的边防哨卡已经为他们在星球防护罩上打开了一道入口。  
“来吧，让我们去见见我那个说不清道不明的姐姐。”亚瑟说完，拿起桌上的军帽盖在了梅林头上。

 

站在连接桥上的一男一女正是阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜。梅林以前也只是在新闻里见过这两人，这次见面，感觉还真是有点奇怪。  
阿雷迪恩身着一套奇怪的浅色军装，既不像卡梅洛特星多年前的老款，也不像他身后卫兵的双子星新款，倒像是一种特殊改良版。他的头上寸草不生，一双鹰眼镇定犀利，外表虽然像个僧侣，却满身透着杀气。梅林来之前就知道他是个次席哨兵，也是个带兵打仗的高手，管理属下很有一套，不然这么多当年跟随他一起到双子星定居下来的哨兵向导们也不会和他同甘共苦直到现在。据一两个实在离不开主星亲人而偷偷跑回来的特种兵们说，阿雷迪恩平时为人老奸巨猾、行事果决狠辣，并能做到高瞻远瞩、言而有信，是个令下属胆战心惊却又不得不服的将领，想必这也是当年为什么他立下赫赫战功却未能留在主星核心管理群而被乌瑟派到附属星球开荒的原因吧。  
至于莫嘉娜，她本人比网上漂亮多了，乌黑的秀发洒落肩头，高昂的头颅架势十足，只有那眼神，冷漠而无情，比阿苏萨喷出的冰雾还寒彻人心。梅林不知道是怎样的深仇大恨会让她这样出身高贵的女子抛开过去舒适温暖的生活，来协助曾经背叛自己父亲的人。

亚瑟和梅林谁都没有说话，面部神经绷得和橡皮人一样紧，与其说他们在故意制造声势，不如说他们心里完全没底，不知道该怎么开口。就在此时，莫德雷德大步跨前，超过亚瑟和梅林走向莫嘉娜。  
“莫嘉娜，真高兴再次见到你。”他亲热地抱住莫嘉娜。  
“我也是。”莫嘉娜略一迟疑也回以简单的拥抱。  
亚瑟心里泛起一丝异样的感觉——莫嘉娜已经很久没有这样抱过自己的亲弟弟了。

“你好，阿雷迪恩大人。需要我为你介绍一下吗？”莫德雷德和阿雷迪恩握过手以后转头看向梅林。  
“不用了。”阿雷迪恩冷冷地开口，“谁不知道一位是亚瑟少将，另一位就是他的绑定向导梅林了。”  
梅林含胸点头以示尊重，但他并没开口称呼阿雷迪恩，毕竟在他心里，阿雷迪恩仍然是主星的中将，而不是双子星的联合统治者，所以，既然怎么尊称都不合适，那就不如不称呼了，免得大家陷入不快。  
亚瑟同样没有先开口，他虽然军衔没有曾经的阿雷迪恩高，但如今是双子星有求于卡梅洛特，那他可不愿意向曾经的叛徒卑躬屈膝，何况，他更加在意姐姐莫嘉娜的态度。

“亲爱的弟弟，我们又见面了。”莫嘉娜歪起一边的嘴角，口吻充满了嘲讽。  
亚瑟动了一下眼部肌肉，终究没有开口接话。  
“你好，莫嘉娜。”梅林只好出来打圆场。  
莫嘉娜走近两步，没有收起嘲讽的笑容，也没有和梅林打招呼，只是一刹那间，梅林本能地竖起了精神图景中的防御壁垒——莫嘉娜的精神触丝迅速而顽强，以一种急速织网的状态张牙舞爪地追着那堵防御壁垒的延伸，想要强行攻入哪怕一条缝隙。  
首席对次席，梅林强撑着将防御壁垒尽量扩张到顶天立地，他撰紧的拳头里指甲抠入自己的掌心，额头上冒出薄薄一层汗来。亚瑟看着默不出声却互相紧盯的两人已经明白了是怎么回事，但是向导竖起的强大防御墙同样阻隔了自己的哨兵，亚瑟只好站在一旁干着急。  
也许只是试探，也许只是不想一开始就太针锋相对，莫嘉娜收起笑容的同时也收起了自己的精神触丝，潇洒转身后轻轻嘀咕了一句，“还不赖。”

“莫嘉娜，让我们欢迎卡梅洛特星球尊贵的客人们吧，”阿雷迪恩打破紧张的气氛说道，“他们毕竟是来伸出援助之手的。”  
亚瑟一点都没听出这句话的诚意，但他此刻只想握住梅林略微颤抖的拳头抚慰向导异常紧张的情绪。梅林暗暗调整呼吸，回握了一下亚瑟表示自己没事了。  
亚瑟于是开口表态，“我们奉星际联盟统治者乌瑟之命，前来帮助双子星查探关于抑制剂的事宜，如果方便的话，我们想尽快了解事件发生的具体原委...”  
“急什么？”莫嘉娜重新站回到阿雷迪恩身边，她打断亚瑟的话，表情轻松地说，“既然来了，该让你们知道的总会让你们全都知道，你们旅途劳累，需要先休息一下，双子星资源虽多却无力开采，没什么精馔美肴招待大家，一会儿的粗茶淡饭还请各位不要介意，不过床还是有的，你们总算可以睡个好觉，明天再办正事不迟。”  
莫嘉娜说完不等亚瑟回应，就叫了手下来带路，亚瑟和梅林对视一眼，硬着头皮跟了上去。小分队共计十九人，带着随身的轻武器被更多的双子星特种兵们以半送半押的方式坐上悬浮军车，带到了北半球的宜居地带，接着又被交接到了莫嘉娜的军事管辖区域。


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

这片军事辖区秩序井然，区域划割合理清晰，一路上，除了几个站岗的特种兵以外，亚瑟和梅林没怎么看到穿着军装的哨兵和向导，又因为与居民区相隔较远，整片区域显得无声无息，异常安静，而随行的莫德雷德在进入辖区后就悄悄脱离了他们，这让小分队走在空旷的广场上就像随意暴露的众矢之的，要不是前后左右又都有双子星自己的特种兵陪着，他们真想端起枪来以便自卫。虽然眼见之处绝少士兵，但亚瑟和梅林强大的感知能力告诉他们，这附近确实蛰伏着很多他们的同类人，只是不知道人都在哪儿罢了。亚瑟不敢轻易用内部通讯耳麦下令，但他相信训练有素的小分队员们都能第一时间嗅到危险的气息。

接下来的几天一定会是毫不轻松的几天，如果要深入调查，只听只看表面上的东西是完全不够了，好在他们所居住的地方只有少量士兵看防，莫嘉娜也扔了话，只要他们不出这片区域，休息期间可以自由行动。于是亚瑟等莫嘉娜一走，便召集了几个亲信商量对策，最后决定化整为零，分头行动：梅林和他将会分头缠住阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜，从他们口中了解情况；高文社交能力强，带上两人去找当地一两个特种兵的头目喝酒聊天，伺机套话；兰斯洛特率一小队人马佯装四处闲逛，实则打探民情和军情；而一个叫加拉哈德的哨兵等入夜后将会带三个人悄悄靠近停泊两艘战舰的太空港等候命令，以便随时控制回去的交通工具。  
商议结束，大家对了对手腕上的时间，约好十二个卡梅洛特小时后——也就是双子星的北半球被自己的启明星（*）照亮时，回到这里交换情报，然后再做下一步打算。

不久之后，有人来通知晚饭时间到了，小分队被集体带到了一个圆形的独立餐厅，像是故意要和这里的大部队隔开吃饭一般，这个餐厅里五张方桌，每张桌子配了四把椅子，正好只够亚瑟的这些人坐的。吃饭前，莫德雷德出现了，说是为了让大家放心，吃下去的饭菜没有毒，莫嘉娜特意请他来陪吃。  
因为有“外人”在场，这顿饭所有人都吃得小心翼翼，不想多说一句，当然莫德雷德也看出了众人对他的不信任，吃完后礼貌地打了个招呼就又消失了。

众人在被带回休息区时，天空突然猝不及防地拉下黑幕，星球防护罩上像是覆盖了又一层厚厚的黑色棉被，军事区域铃声大作，小分队队员们下意识地把手伸向了怀里从不离身的枪。领路的一名哨兵见状赶紧解释，“不用紧张，只是暗能量的残余物侵袭，平均两天一次，目前对我们星球的影响还不算大，但是启明星自然照明的时间越来越短了，黑夜来得越来越快，晚上的犯罪率、发病率还有非自然死亡事件都会增多，所以每次我们都会封锁整个北半球，开启两层星球防护罩做遮挡，不过，说不定哪一天等启明星被暗能量吞噬了，我们就要用星球防护罩做照明了。”  
“暗能量？你是说阿尔比恩星系外的宇宙暗能量？当年魔兽星突然遭遇半个星球被毁而后侵略星际联盟不就是因为他们遭遇了暗能量的吞噬，失去了大部分宜居土地？”梅林问道。  
亚瑟看了一眼梅林，梅林挑了挑眉，“怎么了？我又不是一无所知。”  
那个领路兵是个年轻人，对当年的星球保卫战了解的也不多，便随便应付了一句，“防护罩封锁以后，任何人不得出境入境，边境守卫军可以对擅闯边境者先斩后奏。”之后便不再答话，继续领路了。  
亚瑟微微皱眉，梅林知道他在想什么，便追问了一句，“那下一次启明星什么时候升起？”  
领路兵头也不回地说，“现在比以前要等的时间长多了——双子星时间大约二十一个小时之后。”  
众人听罢，都在心里默默计算了一下，那就是卡梅洛特标准时间大约十四个小时之后。

回到休息区，小分队准备妥当，就要开始各自行动了。梅林的任务是要去会会阿雷迪恩，但他心里却担心着亚瑟的任务——去找他姐姐谈谈。  
“要不，我先陪你一起找你姐姐？”  
“不用，我的感觉告诉我，她这次不想杀我。”亚瑟正在整理身上套武器的地方，“我还想先陪你去会会阿雷迪恩呢。”  
“我和他无冤无仇，他也没理由伤害我。”  
“相信我，那老家伙比你我想象的要狡诈。你一个人去见这种人，我真是一百个不放心。要不是莫嘉娜...”  
“不是还带几个人一起去嘛，那好吧，我也不说你姐姐了，我们各自小心吧。”  
两人依依不舍吻别，各自带了几个队员出去了。

 

梅林的任务完成的还算顺利，他向阿雷迪恩说明了亚瑟想和姐姐单独谈谈，所以自己先来了解下双子星遇到的困难。也许是因为阿雷迪恩和他一样都是次席，又或者是他刻意掩饰了自己的脾性，总之，他客客气气地接待了梅林的单独访问，并答应带梅林四处参观一下，见一见被抑制剂伤害后的哨兵向导们。  
一路上，梅林问起了这片辖区为何岗哨和特种兵如此稀少，阿雷迪恩解释道，北半球的人口数量本来就不多，他本人来开荒时，重点都放在了资源更为集中的南半球，而莫嘉娜来的时候，管理经验缺乏，带来的自己人又少，所以现在整个北半球都处于缓慢的成长期，过几年慢慢就会繁荣的。阿雷迪恩说道，“如果你们不急着走，过两天我可以再带你们去南半球走动走动，那里可就热闹多啦。”  
说着走着，梅林半信半疑地听着，突然来到了一间类似仓库的房子前，这里的兵力明显增加，仓库大门紧锁，画着闲人勿进的符号，门口两名岗哨全副武装，一队巡逻兵刚好从他们身边走过。见到阿雷迪恩过来，门口的哨兵自觉地敬了个礼，打开了大门的密码锁。  
“请进。”阿雷迪恩未作介绍就邀请梅林和其他六个队员进去参观。  
梅林放开了感知器官，强烈地感受到了门后哨兵和向导的气息，难道这里就是...他没有犹豫，径直走了进去。

大门合上的刹那，仓库里照明设备亮起，这下大家都看清了：大大小小透明玻璃隔间里正是那些正在退化或已经退化的哨兵向导们，数量足有上百个。这些人大多形容枯槁，精神萎靡，只有一两个刚开始退化的扑到玻璃上朝外呼喊“救救我”。  
身为同一族群，看到此情此景，梅林的心一下子揪了起来，“他们就这么一直被关在这种黑暗的环境里？”  
“不要激动，”阿雷迪恩慢吞吞地说，“退化的哨兵或向导都有一个通病，就是畏光，不是我不开灯，而是他们不喜欢太明亮。瞧这个，”他指着一个手上带着软铐、面色憔悴的男人说，“他叫凯文，是和我一起过来打江山的最早的一批人，原来是一等向导，现在已经退化到末席。他同时患了严重的抑郁症，如果不关起来，随时都有自杀的倾向。这间仓库都快不够用了。”他担忧地皱起眉头。  
梅林环顾四周，疑惑地问，“现在还有新的受害对象吗？有没有提取新鲜血液做基因研究？”  
“魔兽星人的暗中迫害简直防不胜防啊，他们甚至训练了狗或者蜜蜂来代替人类，我们在边界已经加强了巡防，但是你也看到了，北半球宜居地带自己都缺少人手管理，边境就难免偶有漏洞。那两个看上去还有点精神的就是两天前刚刚被刺的，血液报告明天白天我们一起召开一个商议会，到时候我会让医务部给你们做详细解释。”阿雷迪恩说着叹了口气，“不过，老实说，我们水平和技术有限，很多东西都没能研究出来，就算莫嘉娜带来的促进剂，我们也是研究得一知半解，是不是可以用在他们身上，还需要你这个专家来指导一下。”

看来阿雷迪恩对自己曾经是个干什么的早已做过调查了，但是听他述说的口吻和眼前的实际情况倒都符合之前莫德雷德带到主星去的信息。梅林现在想知道莫德雷德是否只是单向和莫嘉娜汇报，阿雷迪恩知不知道莫德雷德服用促进剂的事？正当他要开口询问，却一眼扫到了百来间玻璃房尽头的墙上有一个暗暗发光的密码器，他心中一凛，侧着身子假意观察一名受害向导，却朝那个方向悄悄放出了自己的精神触丝。  
然而这密码器所在墙体不知用了什么材料，竟然密不透风到可以屏蔽向导的精神触丝，这倒是和埃德温那间圆梦酒吧有异曲同工之妙。不过有密码的地方就一定有秘密，既然暂时进不去，那就先从眼前的这个下手吧。玻璃房外的记录仪上显示，这个向导已经退化到“护卫”级别，但只要不退化成普通人，那他曾经的精神图景就还在。梅林将精神触丝快速探入玻璃房内，第一次用自己的向导技能做这样的事，老实说，他还真有点紧张。

闭着眼睛盘腿坐着的护卫因为精神重创看不出死活，对一个次席向导的强行窥探毫无抵抗之力。只是几秒的时间，梅林已经看到了他想看到的一切，虽然不是全部，但也足以激起他对密码墙背后世界的好奇心了——这个护卫在第一天退化时就被带入过那个世界，他的精神图景里充斥着消毒药水的气味、雪白的墙壁、冰冷的测试仪器、一排排整齐的试剂管还有看不清原貌的瓶瓶罐罐，这些都像极了梅林曾经工作过的基因研究所，如果没有判断错的话，这里就是双子星上的基因研究所或者说是实验室！可是梅林没有更多的时间探索下去了，他听到了阿雷迪恩靠近的声音，没关系，现在就收回精神触丝，阿雷迪恩发现不了，而隔壁这个秘密实验室，梅林决定晚点再来探察！

 

亚瑟的任务完成得就有点尴尬了。他在见莫嘉娜之前已经做了足够多的心理建设，但是真的见到姐姐了，还是忍不住气上心头。  
护卫向莫嘉娜通报了来者何人，莫嘉娜站在环形指挥台的正中央缓缓抬起头来。她的面前是整个双子星的实时模拟沙盘，哪里出现了危情，哪里发生了自然灾害，几秒以内莫嘉娜都能从沙盘中得到警示，她没有自己的办公室，她和这里的工作人员共处一室，不拘小节，同甘共苦。  
看来她是个实战派，亚瑟心里想着，如果抛开家事不谈，他美丽的姐姐一颦一笑都像极了柔中带刚的伊格莱恩——没有人会随便亵渎她的美丽，但同时，也没有人会忽略她与生俱来的魅力。  
“我想和你单独谈谈。”亚瑟开门见山。  
“好啊，我不介意。”莫嘉娜说，眼神依旧不屑。

亚瑟被领到指挥室的里间，其实就是一间简单的会议室，但是隔音效果相当好。  
“你知道，我可以选择不来。”亚瑟先开口，“但我来了。有一大半原因是因为我想好好问你几个问题。”  
“我就在这儿，你可以开始问了。”莫嘉娜双臂环胸。  
这是在自我防卫，亚瑟从莫嘉娜的肢体动作上判断。  
“为什么？”亚瑟这次开口显得有点艰难，“为什么你要伤害我？你的亲弟弟？我有做错什么事吗？”  
亚瑟注意到莫嘉娜的嘴角不自然地抽动了一下，但很快就恢复了。  
“你就是为这个来的？”莫嘉娜轻哼了一声，言语间尽是不屑，“我的亲弟弟？！我的乖弟弟！看来我们的爸爸妈妈什么都没告诉你啊。他们果然还是老样子，并没把我放在眼里。你什么都没做错，亚瑟，可这就是我最讨厌的一点！”她的表情如暴风雨前的天空迅速阴沉下来。  
亚瑟对此无言以对，他根本没明白这是什么意思。莫嘉娜看出来了。  
“不明白吗，少将大人？”她说，“你要风得风要雨得雨，从小就照着统帅的标准被教导，你什么都好，什么都没做错，好运气都跑到你那边儿去了，连你那个曾经让人耻笑的末席向导都能在一夜之间变得宇宙无敌...我呢？”她越说越激动，“我出生得比你早，觉醒得却比你晚，我是个女孩又是个向导，乌瑟对我不闻不问，我什么时候觉醒的他都不知道，就因为军事法早就规定了普通人或者向导不可以成为星球统治者！”

亚瑟双眉紧皱，他极力搜刮脑海中过去十几年甚至更久远以前他和莫嘉娜在家中的所受待遇。是的，没错，自他懂事开始，他就是父亲口里的“接班人”，是宾客嘴里的“翻版乌瑟”，他要什么有什么，顺风顺水无忧无虑，乌瑟从外面回来第一时间都会亲热地喊着他的名字，把他抱在怀里。乌瑟只要一有空就会教亚瑟用枪，陪他玩耍，为他洗澡，直到进军营前，亚瑟几乎没有尝过失败的滋味。那么，莫嘉娜呢？亚瑟的记忆开始模糊起来，他隐隐觉得，每一个父子之间的温馨时刻，总会有伊格莱恩的身影，但是从来都没有莫嘉娜的身影，以前的他从来没在意过，现在想起来，并不是莫嘉娜从未出现过，而是因为她刻意地避开。再后来，乌瑟为亚瑟请了各种技能培训的老师，从早到晚的课程全都排满了，弟弟越来越忙，与姐姐的交流也就越来越少，有时候连一家人吃晚饭的时间都看不到她。最糟糕的一次，亚瑟路过书房，听到了父亲和伊格莱恩的谈话，大意是说莫嘉娜想参军，而乌瑟不同意，理由是因为莫嘉娜没有觉醒，普通人入不了预备营，参军的结果只能是普通军人而不是至高无上的特种兵，但是，潘德拉贡姓氏从来不会在普通军人的名单里出现！那意味着对这个姓氏的贬低和不敬！“同样是军人，同样是保卫星球，贬低什么了？对什么不敬了？如果站在这里的是亚瑟，你会同意吗？”那是亚瑟第一次听到姐姐扯着嗓子不顾一切地呐喊。接着，是一阵可怕的静默，再接着，是响亮到更可怕的摔门声。自此以后，亚瑟再想去姐姐的房间找她倾诉，能得到的回应就只有隔着房门寥寥几个字的拒绝了。当时，亚瑟自己也才刚刚觉醒，成天忙着和自己的精神体训练，虽然知道姐姐不开心，却被时常拒之门外，久而久之，两人之间的距离就越来越远了。

“只是因为这个吗？”过了好一会儿，亚瑟才怔怔地问道，他不明白，就算这是父亲偏心的过错，但也不至于让从小性情温顺的莫嘉娜产生那么大的恨意，非要用背叛父亲的统治地位，伤害他心爱的儿子这样极端的手段来泄愤。  
胸口起伏不平的莫嘉娜抬起一双杏眼，看起来对这个问题十分不满，“只是因为这个？亚瑟，你知道自己在说什么吗？对了，你不知道！你那么纯洁，那么优秀，对你的母校那么尊敬，他们怎么会把所有的事情全告诉你呢？整个星际联盟都不会知道！乌瑟眼里只有卡梅洛特星球军事管理学院纯净而高尚的名誉，只有潘德拉贡这个古老的姓氏！他以为一切都能在他一手遮天的安排下平安无事！可是...”莫嘉娜红了双眼，她的身边出现了那个曾经狠狠鞭打亚瑟的女人，那个莫嘉娜的精神体——愤怒的莫格斯！  
莫嘉娜的神情让亚瑟感到不安，莫格斯似乎在响应主人激动的情绪，她的手握住了铁鞭的柄端，随时准备为主人找到发泄的对象，亚瑟紧张地思考着自己是否需要回击，是以怎样的力量回击，耳边莫嘉娜质问的声音和嗡嗡的轰鸣声同时响起，“他有想过我吗...”

砰砰砰，三下急促的敲门声，莫嘉娜的一个卫兵没等应答就开门闯了进来，他一脸不安地说，“莫嘉娜小姐，有人闯入了实验室！呃...”他瞟了一眼亚瑟，决定实情禀报，“...是最里面的那个实验室。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【*解释一下启明星的设定：摒除一切宇宙科学规律，就是类似会发光发热的小太阳。阿尔比恩星系中，每一颗生命星球都自带一颗启明星，每一颗启明星因大小不同、内核外延的物质结构有细微不同、氢核聚变产生的光热能量不同，从而造成四颗生命星球的气候地貌特征等也有所不同，比如卡梅洛特星球上的陆地大多就是类似亚热带气候，厄尔多星球就全部都是冰天雪地。文中没有做解释，但我是这样想象的，你们随意理解下。】


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

梅林没有和自己的小分队回休息区。他在仓库门口和阿雷迪恩道了晚安，随即假装跟着卫兵往回去的道路走，却在走到一半时偷偷地绕了道往折返方向跑了。他要再次回去探一探那堵密码墙后面的世界。  
虽然阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜都表示亚瑟他们可以在军事辖区内自由走动，但是梅林心里很清楚，所谓的自由并不是没有范畴的。躲开路上的巡逻兵对梅林来说不是什么难事，但是，怎样才能进入仓库，找到破解密码的办法呢？他站在仓库大门斜对面的两座自动加油器后面，稍稍思索了一阵。

五分钟后，仓库门口的岗哨端着武器正在有一搭没一搭地闲聊，突然，“砰砰”两声，斜对面形状类似加大版火箭筒的加油器爆裂开来，一个巨大如猛兽的影子闪进夜幕中，裂开的加油器碎片夹杂着许多碎冰块，宝贵的燃油从裂缝和地底下不断地汩汩外涌，一个哨兵条件反射般端起手中的激光枪，另一个哨兵立刻阻止了他，“别开枪，会爆炸！”然后他一边架起了战斗的姿势朝200米外的加油器走去，一边朝通讯耳麦里呼叫支援并汇报情况。  
就在两个岗哨刚离开十米左右，仓库大门就打开了，里面陆陆续续又跑出了一小队卫兵，一个像是队长的家伙正要发号施令，就听200米外先是传来了一声枪响，紧接着就是剧烈的爆炸声，轰轰几下，整座自助加油站便燃起了熊熊大火。  
“我的...”这下队长可慌了，他对着通讯器呼叫，“加油站需要紧急支援，有枪声，加油器燃油泄漏，发生爆炸，发生爆炸！急需立刻派人来灭火！再说一遍...”  
这巨大的火浪吸引了仓库里大多数卫兵的注意，而梅林也趁乱一个闪身进入了仓库。他没有等待和犹豫，在几乎90%的卫兵跑出仓库乱作一团时，他沿着一个个玻璃房的阴面以疾风迅雷之势移动到了密码墙边。也许是因为紧急状态下肾上腺素的飙升导致的五感异常敏锐，正当他考虑如何能不引起第二轮骚动就进入墙的另一面时，他突然觉得自己的脚底下有哨兵和向导发出的信息素，虽然不很强烈，却是如此清晰。

梅林立刻朝自己脚底下看去——整个仓库由打磨毛糙的岩石拼接成地面，未做任何抛光或修饰，惟独自己脚下这两平方米左右的岩石地，不仅颜色更深，纹路也更清晰。他趴到地上，微微闭眼放开精神触丝，很快，他便睁开眼皱起了眉头——极其细微的缝隙中不仅有空气流动，而且信息素的发散更加明显杂乱，这里有个地下世界！墙上的密码器也许只是个糊弄外人的假把式，墙的另一边什么都没有，真正的秘密其实是在他的脚底下！  
外面的吵嚷声开始向仓库内聚集，梅林深吸一口气，一边观察岩石地上的纹理走向，一边用手掌试探着去挪动看似对称的两块石板，一、二、三！石板在挪动到一半时自动打开了！地下世界展现眼前，信息素扑面而来！那些焦躁的、恐惧的、痛苦的、绝望的...虽然微小虚弱，却全都像是在做最后的挣扎一般拼命地往外发散。  
梅林先放出了斯诺为自己勘探了一下地下有没有把守，在得到否定答复后便沿着伸缩梯往下移动，待到他完全站定后，终于看清了这个超大的地下实验室。

这里的看守人数并不多，大多只守在几间透明实验房的门口，还有几个则在整个区域来回走动巡逻，梅林下来时正好躲过了这一波巡逻。  
在没有任何遮挡的实验室里，简陋病床上躺着胡言乱语、神色诡异、不得动弹的几十个特种兵——他们大多失去了行动力，看起来犹如待宰的羔羊般无能为力。几个穿着白色医护服的实验员正各司其职，其中两个在给一个全身赤裸昏迷不醒的士兵注射某种试剂，梅林定睛一瞧，那个被他们扔在一旁的瓶子大小形状正和他在莫德雷德床边看到的那个一模一样！  
他的心跳通通通地快如鼓点，额头和手心都渗出一层薄汗，他强迫自己压下过快的心跳，屏息凝神，观察寻找有用的信息。  
那个被注射了试剂的士兵现在被扶了起来，他双臂耷拉，眼神空洞，肌肉僵硬，看上去像个木偶又像个机器人。一个实验员推了他一把并且叫了一声，“走！”那士兵便如同行尸走肉般朝前走着，另一个实验员嘴角一咧，哼了一声，“这次的耐受度应该可以了。”说完，他抄起桌边的一把手术刀像玩飞镖似的朝着那具没穿任何保护服的躯体飞了过去，噗！刀刃不偏不倚正中背心，鲜血渗出，可怜的士兵却毫无感觉似的又朝前走了十来步才扑通一下直直地栽倒在地。

 

梅林捂住自己的嘴巴以防自己惊呼出声，他现在恨不得立刻逃离这个鬼地方，就算这里没有看守，他也一分钟都不想待下去了！不过，心底的声音告诉他，他不能就这样一走了之，在什么内幕消息都没搞清之前，他必须再坚持一会儿，但是也只能是一小会儿了，他需要等到他的队员还有亚瑟的支援之后才能进一步深入这个黑暗之地，毕竟一个人再继续下去实在太危险了。  
然而，他还没来得及想清楚下一步的行动，事情就有了转机。一个白大褂朝他走来，在快要靠近他的躲藏地时转了个弯，经过虹膜识别确认后，打开了不远处一间暗室的门，梅林在心中打了0.01秒的退堂鼓后，便如同黑夜中的黑猫一般悄无声息地扑上前跟着白大褂侧身潜入了暗室，再轻轻一闪躲到了门后的一片阴影处。

白大褂顺手关上门，感应灯立刻一排排地亮起，梅林定神一看，这可真是让人大开眼界了！这里整整齐齐地排着十来个透明宽阔的冰柜，冰柜里陈列着数以千计他刚才看到的小瓶子！陈列室里空气清冷，冰柜被打开时更是冰雾缭绕，寒气逼人，而悄悄跟在白大褂身后的梅林此刻却已紧张得浑身是汗，他不仅热得嗓子发疼，还被这些小瓶子的反光晃得头晕目眩，他开始想念亚瑟，想要亚瑟陪在身边拉着自己的手用低沉的嗓音嘱咐自己“小心”，然后给他一个安慰的吻，然后...梅林意识到，自己竟然正在胡乱地散发强烈的信息素，这他妈不是别的毛病，自己现在发的正是该死的结合热！第二次结合热又发了！不是说向导一辈子只发一次结合热的吗？怎么他梅林处处跟别人不一样？更为糟糕的是，走在前面端着盘子在取瓶子的白大褂也突然停下脚步，猛地转身像是见鬼一般地瞪着他！

四只眼睛互相瞪了几秒，梅林甚至可以清晰地听到自己的喘息声。再不下手可就晚了。  
“别动！你后面有条龙！”他故作紧张地说。  
白大褂稍一愣神，就立刻破口大骂，“愚蠢的招数！”接着胳膊一抬，眼看着就要按下冰柜上的一个红色警报按钮。  
“行动！”梅林大喝一声。  
瞪眼时就被放出的阿苏萨冲着白大褂就吐了一大口冰雾，白大褂猝不及防，脑子在冻住之前总算反应了过来，然而为时已晚。他手里的盘子和瓶子摔落下来，刹那间在半空中被冻住，和他本人一起被冻成了一个彻彻底底、栩栩如生的冰雕。阿苏萨似乎还不解气，没等梅林阻止就又是轻轻一吹，冰雕哗啦啦地裂成无数碎冰块散落一地。

梅林第一次看到一个完整的活人就这么被阿苏萨摧毁，一时间竟也目瞪口呆了一小会儿，他对着地上的碎冰块说，“我都说了你后面有条龙。”说完又觉得自己好像太冷血了，不禁皱起眉来摇摇头。不管怎么说，谁也没想到他的主精神体是个脾气暴躁的冰美人！如果不严加管教，日后还不知道会犯什么大错误呢。  
“阿苏萨，以后我说行动，你就看情况行动，比如这个人，你只要冻住他一条胳膊就行了，懂吗？”  
好在阿苏萨这次的表情比上一次伤人时要认真谨慎多了，他有些懊悔地缩了缩脑袋。梅林再次无奈地叹口气，这都是自己喝下森瑞德调的促进剂饮料的错，懵懂年幼的阿苏萨根本就还没到觉醒的时候。

一想到觉醒，就想到了和亚瑟绑定的那一晚，一想到那一晚，他的体温就噌噌地往上爬，心中如蝼蚁啃噬，膝下一软差点跪下，他下意识地抓住冰柜边缘，逼着自己大口呼吸了几次，总算稳住了心智。不能再等了！他抬起头，抹掉滴在眼皮上的汗水，跨过地上那些碎冰，从冰柜里随便拿了一个小瓶子打开盖子先闻后看，虽然里面的液体无色无味，但是瓶子上的标签赫然写着：促进剂。他把小瓶子盖好塞到衣服内袋里，又换了一排拿出一瓶，只见上面标着：抑制剂。他的脑袋昏沉沉的，一个瓶子接一个瓶子，不是促进剂就是抑制剂，交叉排列，直到最后一排冰柜，最顶端的格子上只放了一瓶药剂，那瓶子大小虽然和下面的一样，但里面的液体颜色却显得更深一些。梅林心想，这单独放的一定是什么宝贵的东西，成分也不会和促进剂或抑制剂一样，可是，还有什么能比这两样还重要的东西呢？

就在此时，门外传来了乒乒乓乓激烈的打斗声、连续不断的枪声、玻璃器皿的破碎声，最重要的，还有亚瑟的吼声，“梅林——”  
梅林只觉得自己一下子就血脉贲张、呼吸急促、精神亢奋、暖流激荡，但是，他还没失去理智，在出去见亚瑟之前，他必须先带走几瓶促进剂和抑制剂，还有这最顶端的深色小瓶子。“斯诺，去！”梅林扶着冰柜下令，他几乎已经没有站立的力气了。  
斯诺飞到那上面轻轻用嘴一衔就立刻飞回到梅林肩上，梅林抖抖索索抓过瓶子刚要塞进口袋，门就被哐地一声被撞开了，一个面无表情的士兵端着激光枪对着里面就是一通扫射，乒乒乓乓，两边柜子上的促进剂和抑制剂小瓶子被毁了一地，地上到处是碎玻璃和不明液体，虽然两种药剂都无色无味，但梅林还是担心其溅出的水花或微弱的雾气会对自己产生恶劣影响。  
“阿苏萨！”梅林一手抱头一手捂住嘴巴趴倒在地，阿苏萨被他瞬间召回了自己的精神图景。

一股热浪迎面袭来，几撮火苗落在梅林前方。门口一阵干脆利落的枪响后，一个匆忙的脚步向梅林跑来，梅林的手还没摸到自己的枪，就被那人一把按住，“梅林，是我！别动！我抱你！”  
是亚瑟，梅林心中石头落地，身子也跟着瘫软下来。亚瑟抱起颤抖滚烫的梅林，嘴里咕哝着不成句的粗口。  
“对，对不起，这结合热...”梅林配合地搂住亚瑟的脖子，“...来得真不是时候。”他不自觉地用脑袋蹭着亚瑟的胸膛，含含糊糊地问，“你，你是怎么找到我的？”  
“妈的你到底还要发几次热？还来这个鬼地方发热？这信息素都快穿越整个星球了！我一出莫嘉娜的会议厅就感觉到了！你知道甩掉她有多难吗？！你现在这个样子，是个哨兵就能把你就地办了。”亚瑟又急又气又心痒又好笑，梅林可怜巴巴欲求不满的样子来几次他就能消受几次，可是这结合热总在别人的地盘上发生，真是一件让人头疼心累的事啊！

出了实验室，亚瑟的人已经把整间仓库的守卫兵全控制住了，远处传来断断续续的枪声，亚瑟冲着被绑成一串的士兵们说，“伤了你们，真是对不住了！但大家都是哨兵向导，我们也没有别的意思，就是来查个究竟，帮助你们解决问题，以后只要是来主星避难提起这场小动乱的，一律放行给补贴！”刚说完，就听自己人刷刷刷地举起枪来，对面也突然冒出一排黑影端起枪对着他们，其中一人说道，“自己人！”  
“是自己人。”梅林听到了自己队员的声音，喘着粗气说。  
亚瑟舒了口气，对那个哨兵说，“你们怎么样了？”  
“少将，我们来接你们！高文替大家搞了两辆悬浮车，我们开过来了，他去支援兰斯洛特了，他们现在应该正想办法拖住莫嘉娜和阿雷迪尔，但是拖不了多久，我们得快点。”  
“什么？”梅林心里一急，就从亚瑟怀里滑了下来，刚要站直，却一阵眩晕，又倒在亚瑟胸口。  
“你干什么？”亚瑟嗔怪着扶住他。  
“他们绝对不是那两人的对手，你得，你得去帮他们。”  
“行了行了，我都安排好了，所有人现在执行的是B计划，你就别管那么多了，”亚瑟再次使足了劲抱起梅林，命令自己的人，“大家快上车。”说完再一看梅林，他已经烧得晕了过去。

 

梅林在枪林弹雨中再次醒来，他能感应到亚瑟身上强烈的欲望和焦虑的呼吸。混乱的枪声、金属的撞击声、战舰引擎发动的轰鸣以及各种精神体们愤怒的吼叫混为一体，时近时远，忽上忽下，他没有感到一丝丝恐惧，反而在亚瑟的怀里更为兴奋，他还能意识到基哈拉在他们的前面喷射着火焰为他们开道，热浪一波又一波地袭来，他口干舌燥，汗也流不出来，现在想做的所有事情只跟一个人有关，如果再不做的话他怕自己就要像吹太多气的气球一样爆炸了，于是他沙哑着嗓子呼唤那个人，“亚瑟——”  
“我在，宝贝，坚持一下。”亚瑟一头冲进舰体，头也不回地就往自己的隔间跑。  
一入舰体，耳边的声音就立刻消去了80%，有个人跟在亚瑟身后小跑着，如果梅林没听错的话，那是加拉哈德在紧张地追问，“少将，可以用重型武器吗？”  
“不可以！都是同胞。别来打扰我！还有，等我们的人全部进来才能关门！”  
“是，长官！”

房门砰的一下被踢上，梅林的耳朵被震得不断轰鸣，他感觉自己脑袋轻飘飘的，下身却沉重得无法解脱，亚瑟呢？亚瑟在哪儿？他需要他的哨兵，他的爱人，他的亚瑟，就现在。  
两瓣柔软的嘴唇堵住了他微张的嘴，一股清甜的液体流进他的嘴里，他艰难地咽下去，说不出话来，却觉得嗓子舒服多了。  
“再来一点好吗？”亚瑟在他耳边说。  
这次的感觉更好了，如同旱苗得雨、枯木逢春，甘露里混着亚瑟的唾液，每一滴都在给梅林的精神力充值。嘴对嘴地喂完水，亚瑟的舌头就不舍得再离开了，这正合梅林的心意，他迫不及待地用刚储存的力气勾住亚瑟，百般渴求地迎向他......

他们缠绵了很久。隔间虽小，但也够两个人拼命折腾了，等到房间的每个角落都留下了他们的气味和体液后，两人连什么时候战舰起航，什么时候离开了双子星的射程都不知道，直到梅林体温恢复正常，完全瘫在床上连呼吸都想省掉的时候，亚瑟才清了清嗓子问他，“需要我抱你洗个澡吗？”  
梅林埋在半个枕头里吃吃笑着摇头，他算是服了首席哨兵了，也许可以给他起个“做爱狂魔”的雅称，不过，如果不是亚瑟，他梅林发的结合热怕是也没有第二个人能消受得起。  
“来，你需要补充水分，”亚瑟把梅林翻了个身，将一包军用果汁的吸管塞入他的嘴里，“猜猜我们窝在这里多久了？足足三个多小时！我还不知道高文、兰斯洛特他们怎么样了呢,能自己拿着吗？我的首席向导？”  
“能，”梅林的嗓子仍旧沙哑得厉害，但是累并不是问题，他现在感觉自己的状态好到无与伦比，“等等，你说什么？”  
“你脖子上的纹章，现在是金色的，梅林，我能感受到你的力量，你强大的精神力。恭喜你，你是名首席向导了！”说完，亚瑟用房间里的通讯器快速询问了高文和兰斯洛特的安危，好在十九个精兵强将全部有惊无险地回到了护卫舰上，无人伤亡。

梅林停下吸吮可口的果汁，吐出吸管，发动大脑的引擎以便自己迅速理解这句话的含义，一滴红色液体从吸管里倒漏到他的下巴上，亚瑟的笑容像启明星般光辉灿烂，他走过来俯下身吻了吻梅林的下巴，顺便舔掉了那一点红。  
“你再休息会儿，我去冲个澡。”

梅林咽下口中残余的果汁，一骨碌翻下床，在墙上的镜子前转过身，别扭地观察脖子上那个纹章，渐渐地，他的嘴角越咧越高，最后抑制不住地高声欢呼，“我是首席，我是个首席向导！哈哈哈！预言是真的，这是真的，亚瑟，我是个首席向导了，你听到了吗？”  
浴室里传来懒洋洋的回应，“是的，我十分钟前就知道了！你以为我刚才在开玩笑吗？傻瓜！”


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章  
也许是因为这次的结合热是自主发热，不再有促进剂的作用，梅林觉得自己的灵魂仿佛真的和亚瑟融为一体了，就像现在，他们在指挥室隔壁的接待室里和高文、兰斯洛特交换各自获得的信息，他觉得自己不用进入亚瑟的精神图景就能知道他在想什么，他要说什么，他的担忧是什么，他的计划是什么...以及他十分确定和骄傲的是，亚瑟虽然没有回望他，却在每一个细节里展示他对他的爱，那种不为人知的，只对自己向导敞开的，只在自己精神世界里宣扬的浓浓爱意。就好像宇宙那么大，而亚瑟这颗主星只让他这一颗启明星来照亮，这种独一无二的专属感，真的是太好了！

“看来这次抑制剂导致的退化事件远比我们想象的要复杂，没想到这才去了一个晚上，就发生了这么多事。”亚瑟感慨道，“虽然来去匆匆，不过总算没白跑，还有你，梅林，叫你服从命令不要到处乱跑的，如果我没来得及在你发结合热的时候及时赶到，你是不是打算就...”  
“咳咳，”一旁的高文干咳两声，“知道你们刚绑定没多久，那个...结合热的事你们回房间再讨论吧，亚瑟，崔斯坦准备好了，现在见他吗？”  
“是的，叫他进来吧。”亚瑟终于把黏在梅林身上的目光移开，调整了下坐姿，正襟危坐的样子不免叫梅林一阵好笑。

“少将！”一个穿着双子星军服、脸型周正、气质稳重的士兵走进来，对着亚瑟啪地行了个军礼，做起了自我介绍，“二等哨兵崔斯坦，患有先天性哨向基因紊乱症，意思是...我觉醒时就是二等哨兵的级别，以后再怎么训练或绑定也只能是个二等哨兵，所以在卡梅洛特军中一直得不到重用，一年前我自愿投奔双子星阿雷迪恩将军...对不起，是阿雷迪恩，成为他麾下的重点培养对象，原想着从此以后宁做鸡头不做凤尾，没想到...没想到阿雷迪恩暗地里的所作所为令我大失所望。更重要的是，我遇到了我的另一半：二等向导伊索德，我们私下绑定后没有去登记注册，因为我们想要回老家，回卡梅洛特...接下去的事，想必你都知道了。”

亚瑟微微点头，“你的向导呢？”  
一个穿着同样军服，面容俊秀，表情刚毅的女子走出来，也是毕恭毕敬地先行了个军礼，“少将！二等向导，伊索德。是我协助兰斯洛特抵挡住了莫嘉娜的精神攻击。素闻少将用人决断、慧眼识才，以后愿与我的哨兵崔斯坦一起誓死效忠亚瑟少将！”  
“非常感谢你。”亚瑟再次点头，心想这个女人寥寥几句，已经突出了自己的功绩，表明了自己的态度，显然比崔斯坦要精明，回去好好训练，假以时日，说不定能将级别再提升一级两级再委以重任。  
“你们把所了解的情况再说一遍吧。”亚瑟想把话题引入正事，却见伊索德和崔斯坦相望一眼，欲言又止，于是就问“怎么了？”  
“呃...”伊索德犹豫了一下，还是坚定地说道，“我们只想誓死效忠少将本人！”

这下亚瑟明白了，军部的哨向特种兵分两个体系，其中一批人马是乌瑟的老部下，当年跟着乌瑟出生入死、骁勇善战，经验丰富，和普通人组成的军人归编在总军大部队里；而另一批人马就是亚瑟统管的军事管理学院特种兵训练营，自亚瑟成年以来，这支精锐部队主要处理星球内或边境肃清、巡逻等事务，虽说没有上过惨烈的大战场，但各个年轻体壮、精力充沛、勇往直前，所谓初生牛犊不怕虎，这些年轻人私底下没把乌瑟的老兵们放在眼里，作风和氛围可比老兵们大胆前卫多了。而关于乌瑟早年间在其他星球打反击战时的做派，一些军中老兵颇有微词，最后选择远离故土或隐居世俗的大有人在，眼前这个崔斯坦和梅林的好友埃德温便是其中典型一二。  
在这一点上，亚瑟与其父亲不同的做法就是，遵循英雄不问出处的原则，不分尊卑，人才至上，这也让他这几年美名远播，投靠训练营的年轻有为之士越来越多。  
“我明白了。你们回到卡梅洛特后就分别编入高文和兰斯洛特队中，也许很快我们就有并肩作战的机会了。”亚瑟朝两人投去鼓励的目光。  
崔斯坦和伊索德高兴地表示感谢，话题再次回到双子星这出自导自演的戏码上。

 

根据崔斯坦和伊索德的描述以及他们冒死从双子星秘密军事档案馆复制出来的资料所得：这场所谓的求助卡梅洛特星参与调查事件实际上就是个贼喊捉贼的骗局。这一切的幕后操手正是那座曾经被打败的星球——魔兽星。  
魔兽星在阿尔比恩星系的最边缘地带，半个星球在星系内，半个星球在星系外。据卡梅洛特星球上的占星学家研究得出：每隔20年左右，另一个平行宇宙中的智慧星球就会向这个宇宙释放暗能量。当然，只是占星学家这么说，因为天文学家从来不会做没有科学依据的结论。但事实就是：半边裸露在星系外的魔兽星永远是最先倒霉的那一个。20年前，他们以放弃半个星球的代价竭尽所能地阻挡住了暗能量的侵蚀，不仅失去了大部分的宜居地带，还失去了很多当时星系内最强大的战舰和武器，形势所迫加上生性好战，剩下半个星球上的人类凭借多年来积累的外星文明，硬是率领所有能战斗的人与魔兽对其他星球发起了进攻，强取豪夺宜居资源。  
魔兽星先是轻松拿下了当时处于南北半球内战后无政府管理状态下的双子星，作为自己的后仓补给站，然后盘算着如果再拿下卡梅洛特星这个最强大的主星，那剩下的小星球厄尔多星自然也就任其宰割了。  
怎奈魔兽星的如意算盘还是打错了，二十年前，乌瑟的军队里，哨向特种兵的能力正发展到鼎盛时期，兵来将挡水来土掩，魔兽来了有精神体们抵抗，实力强大到令始料未及的魔兽星连吃败仗，几次交锋都没占着任何便宜，只好退到双子星上寻求下一个进攻契机。  
乌瑟没有坐以待毙，他暗中派人联系了当时同样有着哨兵向导精锐部队的厄尔多星，达成联盟意向后，一举攻下双子星，将魔兽星人赶回了老家。

这之后，魔兽星算是老实了十几年，但是江山易改本性难移，他们很快又发起了暗战。所谓暗战，倒还真与暗能量有关。要说这暗能量到底是个什么，目前阿尔比恩星系中没有人知道其中真正的奥秘，但是魔兽星当年的统治者赛米拉（Semira）——没错，一位在上次侵略战中失去丈夫的女统帅，却派了敢死队深入自己星球的另半边——以黑暗、空洞、失重、已被永久性摧毁组成的半边星球，提取了那里的地表样本，再以生命接力的形式由最后一个侥幸生存者带了回来。

魔兽星人将那些看上去像是被恶灵诅咒过的冒着黑烟的地表样本通过先进的元素融合技术，成功研发出了一种化学武器，称之为“无感病毒”。这种病毒被做成了药水、喷雾、药丸、针剂等等，一开始只在各种魔兽身上做实验，但是魔兽星的魔兽不是普通的动物，其实验结果不尽如人意，于是魔兽星人开始在自己星球的第二大生命体——人类身上做实验。这次的实验结果为改进配方带来了很大成效，原本视觉、听觉、嗅觉、味觉、触觉五感健全的普通人在被强行摄入这种病毒后，出现了或强或弱的五感退化症状，而持续服用并达到一定剂量的人甚至会沦为不幸的“无感人”！他们先是经历了万蚁啃噬般的痛苦，然后再经历对世间万物不再留恋的绝望，最后记忆和心智的丧失让他们成为真正的行尸走肉，整个过程由浅入深，悲壮而残忍。

至此，赛米拉有了足够的信心，她命人将病毒用到了二十年前抓获的卡梅洛特哨向特种兵俘虏身上，可惜的是，虽然俘虏们被常年关押在黑暗的地牢里，其身体和精神体都得不到像样的锻炼和康复，但是，病毒仍然被特种兵们的特殊进化体质打败了，他们只是出现了不同的恶心、头痛、发烧等现象，其他毒效为零。魔兽星的研发团队立刻被赛米拉杀了两名领头人以示惩戒，她发了狠心下了死令，派了更多的敢死队取回废弃星球更核心区域的暗能量地表样本，不断在俘虏的身上进行试验，终于研制出了无感病毒的2.0版，也就是后来专门用来针对哨兵和向导的“抑制剂”！

接下来所发生的事，表面上看来和莫德雷德曾经在卡梅洛特议会厅里所叙述的差不多了：魔兽星上的那批哨向俘虏早已在病毒的折磨下不知死活，魔兽星的魔爪终于可以伸向双子星了。  
然而，莫德雷德当时只是说出了一小部分事实。作为阿雷迪恩身边为数不多的几个“心腹”之一，崔斯坦一直都在留心收集某些不可告人的信息，再结合高文、兰斯洛特从民间、军中四处打探的消息以及梅林深入虎穴所带出的秘密武器，众人终于明白了整件事情的前因后果。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

星元121年，距离上次魔兽星被打败退回自己星球已经过去了整20年，当时的亚瑟被姐姐莫嘉娜重伤，处于危险的神游状态，卡梅洛特上上下下都无心顾他，而得知消息的魔兽星上，正在考虑如何妥善利用手中秘密武器的赛米拉却看到了前所未有的好时机——久闻卡梅洛特研制出了促进剂，苦于一直没机会拿到配方，现在他们自己竟然闹起了家庭矛盾，这真是天赐良机！促进剂只要离开了卡梅洛特，那她就不愁没办法得到。

“母亲，我们已经有了抑制剂，派敢死队去卡星偷偷投入这些特种兵的饮水系统，趁他们异能退化，我们再杀他个措手不及，不就一了百了了，为何你还要促进剂的配方？”  
“你还年轻，儿子，人是杀不光的，仇是报不完的，我不仅要把乌瑟锁上链条，让他像个异兽般屈辱地被臣服于我脚下，我还要得到整个星系的控制权！”赛米拉咬牙切齿地说着，随意地抚摸着身边目光凶狠的双头兽，“谁知道下一次大规模的暗能量会在什么时候卷土重来呢？光是它留下的潜余威力就已经够我们受的了，魔兽星迟早要沦为一颗废弃的星球，开拓一片荒地的成本可比占有现成的资源要多得多！没想到乌瑟和她女儿竟然搞起了分裂，这不是宇宙之神也在暗中助我一臂之力吗？”  
“可是，促进剂和抑制剂应该是相克相冲的两种药剂，我们要促进剂又有何用呢？”  
“既然哨兵和向导的异能可以被药物抑制并退化，那么，说不定促进剂就是一种解药？有句话叫做知己知彼才能战无不胜，促进剂能不能为我们所用，就得先得到了再说。”  
“是，母亲。得到促进剂并不难，只怕研究它的成分需要一些时间。”  
“时间确实宝贵，把我们的人移居到双子星上去，这是首要任务，照现在暗能量残余物质的攻击频率来看，下一次魔兽星遭殃的时间差不多就在这两年了。”赛米拉从王位上站起身来朝着窗边走去，那只形如放大版鬣狗的双头兽亦步亦趋地跟在后面，两个脑袋全都节奏一致地轻轻晃动起来，赛米拉对着窗外漆黑一片的夜空说道，“任何药剂都有它独一无二的核心成分，抑制剂靠的是暗能量侵蚀过后的变异泥土，而促进剂，找到它的核心成分，就一定能够大量复制！别忘了，我们的科技水平可是领先于卡梅洛特星的。二十年前，若不是你父亲没有预料到乌瑟手下的特种兵竟然已经进化得这么快了，凭我们先进的武器和训练有素的魔兽群，他们根本就不是我们的对手！”  
“明白了，母亲，我会照你的吩咐去做的！”

赛米拉很快就派出了和谈小队，由他的儿子提希丰（Tisiphone）亲自领队，只带了四个人类随从，前往双子星南半球，暗中拜访了整座双子星的实际最高掌权者：阿雷迪恩。

 

南半球一座看上去比周围军营和民宿壮丽巍峨很多的移动城堡里，阿雷迪恩抱着听听看的心理漫不经心地接待了提希丰一行人。  
站在人家的地盘上，还是面对很久以前父亲的敌人来谈合作，年轻的提希丰心里着实没什么底气，不过，跟着赛米拉学习了这么久，潜移默化之下，他的身上难免留下统治阶层的一种霸气，加之体型高大威猛，说话不急不慢，看上去倒也比实际年龄来得更让人服气。

“想想吧，阿雷迪恩，对你来说，不过就是牺牲几个特种兵做实验，根据我们的实验结果，退化后的哨兵和向导更容易改变和操控，刚才我们那个秘密武器的介绍你也看到了。打败乌瑟后，你就是卡梅洛特星的统治者，而我母亲，只要把乌瑟交给她，再让我们最强壮的魔兽和人类迁居到双子星，一切就都结束了。”提希丰关上自己带来的光幕资料，他的母亲在视频里极富煽动性的介绍让阿雷迪恩蠢蠢欲动。  
沉吟片刻，阿雷迪恩说道，“我的人不可能给你们任意糟蹋，万一实验不成功，我不就是自讨苦吃？这样吧，给你们200个特种兵，其中哨兵向导不同级别的人数比例由我来定，人名资料和他们的行踪我都会一并给你。如果实验成功了，后面的事情我们再谈，如果没有成功，那就别怪我不客气，你们派来的科研队还有你小子，就别想再回魔兽星去！”  
阿雷迪恩眼睛一瞪，提希丰心里一抖，他明白，这意思就是自己在实验研究期间必须留在双子星上做人质，如果实验失败了，自己只怕也就客死他乡了。但是不管怎样，既然阿雷迪恩肯提条件，那就说明赛米拉分析得没错：此人老奸巨猾，野心勃勃，觊觎星际联盟最高统帅地位由来已久，却又不是贪得无厌之人，这些年虽然在暗中养精蓄锐，招兵买马，行事风格倒愈发谨小慎微，步步为营，真不愧是乌瑟当年左右手中最会用脑子打仗的人。现在由魔兽星想要发起的这场战役里，若能得到他的支持，哪怕只是暂时的利益捆绑，那也算是迈进一大步了。

“那么，莫嘉娜那边...？”提希丰试探性地问道。  
“不用担心，初出茅庐的女流之辈。”  
“听说莫嘉娜脾气暴躁，能对自己弟弟下此狠手的女人，你确定我们能搞得定？”提希丰有意刺激阿雷迪恩。  
“背叛自己父亲的女人，能有多大智慧？”阿雷迪恩的眼神中流露着不屑，“你只要按我的说辞去说就行。”

 

宇宙中除了药物，还有一样东西能让人迷失心智，那就是仇恨。  
和莫嘉娜的会面还算顺利。一方面，莫嘉娜神情冷漠地听着提希丰的“合作计划”，好似这件事做不做都与她无关；但另一方面，每当提希丰提到卡梅洛特星从此以后将不复辉煌，乌瑟时代将一蹶不振时，莫嘉娜低垂的眼皮却总是能微微抬起。就算阿雷迪恩没有悄悄地在一旁给提希丰使眼色，提希丰也已经觉察到了，虽然莫嘉娜始终没有开口做出任何允诺，但只要是能令乌瑟倒台的计划，莫嘉娜就不会不考虑。

漫长的夜晚来临，人们面对漫无边际的黑色夜空时，思绪总会比白天更为复杂，情感也更为脆弱。提希丰自小跟着母亲赛米拉长大，女人的心思他比谁都清楚，在问清了莫嘉娜的住所后，他穿上色彩温暖的丝质便衣，敲响了莫嘉娜的房门。

“这么晚了，有什么事明天再说吧。”莫嘉娜虽然开了门，肢体和表情却很警惕。  
“我来和你交换秘密。”提希丰伸出一手轻抵门上，“你不想知道为什么魔兽星再次盯上卡梅洛特星吗？”  
“不就是为了那点可怜的宜居资源吗？！一群野蛮人。”莫嘉娜冷冷地说，“我没有秘密，也不想听你的。”说完便关上了门。  
提希丰吃了闭门羹，心里虽然很不痛快，却并没因此放弃，他隔着门说道，“一群野蛮人？我们的星球文明发展程度比卡梅洛特要早1000年，要不是因为处于星系边缘，我们早就是...”他在门外叹了口气，继续说道，“知道我的母亲为什么要给我起提希丰这个名字吗？这是一位复仇女神的名字。我的母亲，希望我一辈子莫忘家仇。我的父亲，奥丁，当年是有机会逃出双子星终极一战的。当时我母亲怀了我，我父亲不让她随队出征，战争临近结束时，他带着4艘仅存的战舰铩羽而归，我母亲未经他同意亲自带着援军前去接应。所谓穷寇莫追，不过乌瑟根本不在乎，他亲自带人一路追杀到两星之间的太空接驳站，并想法拦截住了4艘战舰，我父亲知道自己一旦往魔兽舰群逃，必定会招来乌瑟的全力反扑和毁灭性打击，而那批援军已经是我们最后的武装力量，更何况，还有母亲肚子里的我，巨压之下，我父亲他...”他声音哽咽地说，“...他选择了和乌瑟做一笔交易，请求他放过魔兽星的援军，代价是他自己的生命。结局可想而知，我母亲听着我出生时的哭声，看着乌瑟的撤军和父亲战舰的灰飞烟灭晕了过去。”  
提希丰停下来，等待莫嘉娜的反应。

“为什么你要告诉我这些？”在门的另一头，莫嘉娜仍然用冷冰冰的语气问话。但提希丰知道，他已经成功了一半。  
“莫嘉娜，我母亲就是为了一口气，她要的只是乌瑟下半辈子毫无尊严的生活，实际上她对你们的星球并不感兴趣，我们已经在十年前就看中了3万光年以外萨米尔德星系里的一座可移居星球，等整个复仇行动结束，我们就会带着你的父亲去往这座星球。而你，我看得出，不仅仅只是想复仇而已！根据卡梅洛特天书上的预言指示，亚瑟将会和他的首席向导共同统治新纪元下的星际联盟，这才是你最不甘心的事情吧，你想要改变命运，告诉大家那本愚蠢的天书这次大错特错，而双子星，只不过是你暂时的落脚点，我说的对吗？”提希丰贴着门缝听到门边莫嘉娜起伏不平的呼吸声，“所以，为什么不借用我们的力量呢？”

门被猛地拉开，莫嘉娜皱起眉斜睨着提希丰，“你怎么知道天书的事？这本书只有我们家族和军部高层知道。”  
提希丰微微一笑道，“我的母亲赛米拉年轻时是一名带有哨兵基因的星际旅行家，在认识我父亲奥丁之前，曾经在卡梅洛特待过一阵，据她说，那时你的父亲仗着自己是星球统治者的唯一继承人，便和朋友夜夜笙歌，寻欢作乐。有一次他喝得酩酊大醉时，拿出了这本天书当众宣布，自己以后生的儿子，一定要叫最有王者风范的名字，比如：亚瑟。瞧，你还没出生，他就已经替你决定了出生后被冷落的命运，估计伊格莱恩刚生下你时，乌瑟一定失望透顶吧。”  
“你...”莫嘉娜气得两颊通红，伸手就要去拔腰间的铁鞭。  
提希丰跨前一步，一把抓住她的手腕，身体前倾，颇具挑衅地说，“怎么？被我说中了吗？尊贵的莫嘉娜小姐！要想改变命运就要抓住眼前的时机，机不可失时不再来，凭你一个人窝在这要兵没兵，有资源却没人开发的北半球，要忍耐到何年何月才能打败乌瑟、赶跑亚瑟、证明自己呢？”

 

第二天白天一到，莫嘉娜就同意了配合阿雷迪恩，执行与魔兽星之间的合作计划，但她有一个条件：不可置她家人于死地，包括她的母亲、弟弟，还有父亲。  
“莫嘉娜，就算你父亲对我再不义，我也曾经是他的老部下，我们旨在夺取政权，无意夺取你家人的性命。”阿雷迪恩语调万分诚恳。  
“那就好了，莫嘉娜，现在你可以放心了！我们各取所需，精诚相待，是时候改朝换代了！”提希丰看向莫嘉娜举起高脚酒杯，嘴角微微扬起，“祝我们合作成功！”  
莫嘉娜面色冷漠地举杯，勉强和两个男人示意后，眼睛却望向了窗外。

 

提希丰返回魔兽星向赛米拉汇报了进展，再次登陆双子星时，人数增加到了二十四人，这其中不光有各类目的科学家，更有一个专门进行暗刺行动（收集退化后的哨兵向导）的战斗小队。为了掩人耳目，他们运用了最先进的隐形舰运输各种先期研究的工具和材料，这种太空飞船的内部空间相比庞大的运输舰而言简直是小巫见大巫，但是，其最大的优势就在于它想要隐形的时候就能做到真真正正地彻底隐形，其他星球上再厉害的雷达监测系统也拿它毫无办法。隐形舰就这么偷偷摸摸地在阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜的默许下来回运输了三次，总算是把魔兽星上的一个标准科研实验室给照搬过来了。而参与运货和建立实验室的双子星特种兵也全是阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜精挑细选过的身边人，其中就有后来不愿再卖命的崔斯坦和伊索德。

提希丰率领的科研队一落脚，就一刻不休地在两个方面做起了研究，一组人马分析促进剂的元素构成，而另一组人马则把浓缩的促进剂稀释分离成了二十瓶复制品，着手前期的人体实验。然而，事情并非一帆风顺，第一组人马在分析出了促进剂92%的构成元素后，开始对剩下8%的微量元素无计可施；而第二组人马由于不敢在第一组还没完全自主研发成功前滥用宝贵的复制品，因此只能在阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜的亲信们之中征集愿意服用促进剂的志愿者，谁知道促进剂喝下去会有什么反应和风险呢？这可是全阿尔比恩星系第一次做促进剂的人体实验啊。

好在，愿意冒这个风险的人很快就有了，除了阿雷迪恩身边的一名勇将以外，还有一名就是莫嘉娜身边的得力助手莫德雷德。  
莫德雷德是在莫嘉娜投靠双子星之后主动请缨做了她的左右手的。在一段时间的“见习期”过后，莫嘉娜逐渐了解了这个长相俊俏，眉宇间却总是透露着悲悲戚戚的年轻向导，并给与他越来越多的信任。莫德雷德曾经是一名颇有星系人气的自由使者，由于经常穿梭在不同的星球间，他的见闻广博，经历丰富，撰写的大量图文并茂的博文在星际互联网上着实吸引了一大批春心萌动的粉丝——年轻的三等哨兵卡拉就是其中一位。

卡拉来自卡梅洛特星，当年随着阿雷迪恩的军队一起来到双子星开荒，后来嫌赚钱太少，加入了双子星的民间反政府武装组织。这个组织说白了就是利用自己哨兵向导的特殊才能在联盟的三座星球上干些打砸偷抢的违法勾当，组织成立的第二年已经颇具规模，这也引起了被骚扰最多的卡梅洛特统治集团的高度重视，军部不仅连续半年搞宵禁，还派出亚瑟的训练营来了两次边界肃清行动，终于把这个令三座星球都头疼的星际犯罪团伙打得落花流水，不敢再任意妄为。

卡拉就是在第二次肃清行动中出了事。那时的她，通过星际网聊已经和莫德雷德确定了情侣关系，在组织最后一次怂恿她“干票大的就收手”之前，她偷偷地来到双子星和莫德雷德绑定了关系，莫德雷德没有嫌弃她不务正业的身份，并且也相信了她“干完最后一票就和组织断绝关系”的承诺。和所有古文明时期的黑帮电影一样，主角们最后的结局总是以悲剧收场——卡拉在亚瑟带队的边界肃清行动中为掩护同伴而被一枪命中要害，送医途中不幸身亡。

那天，莫德雷德是从星际互联网的突发新闻中看到卡拉的尸体的：一个胖乎乎的卡梅洛特记者正在傻乎乎地采访行动队长亚瑟，并自以为是地采用了“英勇的首席哨兵...少将亚瑟亲自歼灭了穷凶极恶的匪徒一名”这样有失偏颇的措辞，采访镜头不敢再对准亚瑟阴沉沉的脸，便直接扫向打了马赛克的尸体，并放出了卡拉的个人档案与照片...  
悲痛欲绝的莫德雷德轰然倒下，进入了情感紊乱的混沌状态，在沉睡两天两夜后才被朋友发现。不知是不是咽不下这口气，他在朋友的照顾下从混沌中解脱出来，之后，又托人花重金把卡拉的骨灰偷偷从卡梅洛特运回双子星埋葬在自家附近，暗暗发誓将来一定要为她的惨死报仇。  
这也就是为什么莫嘉娜一登陆双子星，莫德雷德就来主动接近她的原因。在莫德雷德眼里，能对自己弟弟下如此狠手的人，一定是和亚瑟有着深仇大恨的人，敌人的敌人就是朋友，何况还是个强大的首席向导！

而自从上次陷入混沌以来，莫德雷德的向导技能和精神状态就一直处于时不时掉线状态，原本是一等向导的他觉得自己如果去重新认证的话，极有可能会被降级为二等。碰巧莫嘉娜突然有一天秘密召集几个心腹询问自愿参与促进剂人体实验一事，莫德雷德第一个毫不犹豫地举手答应了，所谓风险只是怂人们自欺欺人的借口，想提高向导等级又不想承担新药剂的任何风险，这本来就是不合理的，再说，他也没什么好失去的了，对于一个失去绑定哨兵的向导来说，宇宙已经抛弃了他。

莫德雷德和另一名志愿者每隔一段时间都需要到实验室服用一瓶稀释后的促进剂，并让科研专家即时记录其身体变化，而梅林在护卫舰上所看到的促进剂正是他按照实验室规定准时服用的那一瓶。到目前为止，莫德雷德已经定时服用过三次，但除了身体肌能更加强壮、神经反应更灵敏、其精神体火狐的奔跑速度有所提高以外，似乎并没有出现什么特别巨大的变化，他的能力也许比一般的一等向导要明显更强，但和次席向导相比，仍然有一定差距，莫德雷德对此也有点失望。但是照几位魔兽星科研专家的说法，效力不强的原因也许除了他是个曾经绑定的向导以外，只能是因为稀释版的确不如原版效用强悍。如此看来，找出原版促进剂中8%的微量元素究竟为何物确实就是至关重要的事了。

 

一天晚上，双子星北半球的星球防护罩准时关闭，暗能量的残余物却并没准时来袭，透过透明的防护罩，肉眼难得可见神秘广阔的宇宙苍穹下星光闪烁，夜色撩人，仔细辨别方向后，卡梅洛特星、厄尔多星、魔兽星全都可以尽收眼底。  
莫嘉娜站在仓库对面训练室长廊中倚着栏杆向窗外凝目远眺，站在仓库门口的提希丰见状，立刻命令冥思苦想不得其果的科研队全部早点休息，美其名曰调整沮丧情绪，寻找新的思路，然后独自一人朝训练室走去。

莫嘉娜早已感知到了提希丰的靠近，但她没有做出任何反应，她远望的眼神中也没有流露任何感情，这静默到窒息的态度却更让人觉得此刻的她心事重重，思绪万千。  
“你在想家？”一个声音从侧面传来，提希丰在她的身边站定。  
莫嘉娜没有回答，好像一个木头人般一动不动，连眼球都没转动一下。  
“别不承认了！”提希丰轻松地调侃，他转了个身，用后背倚靠在凭栏上，“虽然我不知道你父亲到底和你之间积累了多大的冤仇，但是，你肯留他性命，就说明他犯的错终究可以原谅。我说的没错吧。”  
“你什么都不知道！”莫嘉娜的冷淡中略带一丝愤怒，说完就要闪身走人。  
“莫嘉娜！”提希丰连忙握住她的手腕，盯着她的眼睛说，“促进剂的研究到目前为止没有什么实质性进展，我不能保证我母亲到时候一怒之下会做出什么过分的举动来，要知道她对乌瑟的恨可不是像你这样的，就算不能制造促进剂，我们还有能力生产足以毁灭所有哨兵向导的抑制剂，到时候危及到你也说不定。但是，只要你和我绑定关系，我就可以保证你的安全...”  
莫嘉娜转过头，露出了一点笑容，只是，这一抹笑实在是让人感到沮丧，她甚至懒得开口来表达自己的不屑——一保证她的安全，就凭他一个能驯化动物的魔兽星人？  
提希丰也不接话，只是紧紧抓住莫嘉娜不松手，然后死死盯着她足足三分钟，两人突然就像广场中的一尊连体雕像一般，又像某出戏剧谢幕前的最后一幕，定格在了原地纹丝不动。

三分钟后，莫嘉娜挣脱手腕，大口喘着气，惊讶地说道，“你，你是哨兵？”  
“小点声，”提希丰朝四周环顾，然后面色严峻地说，“这是我的小秘密，阿雷迪恩不知道的，你可以为我保密吗？”  
“为什么你要告诉我？”  
“呵，”提希丰的脸色又恢复了一点往日的嬉皮笑脸，“你看不出来吗？我是真的喜欢你，对你，我不想有任何保留。”  
然后他缓和了一下脸色，决定证明自己的坦诚，“我的哨兵基因来自于我母亲。我说过我母亲年轻的时候是个星际旅行家，不过很少有人知道，她当时是个次席哨兵，我父亲死后，她因为伤心欲绝而进入了狂化状态，那时我们还没找到对付暗能量残余物质的办法，当然，现在依然没有。半个星球被毁以后，暗能量的残余物又让的她精神世界变得更加灰暗，她的状况越来越糟，不吃不喝，濒临死亡。”说到这里，提希丰重重地叹了口气，“后来...后来是她的老朋友、另一个星际旅行家、次席向导珀西先生救了她。当时他正好漫游到魔兽星，几乎用了自己全部的精神力才进入我母亲完全崩溃的精神图景将她带回，他不知给她服用了什么外太空的神奇植物，我母亲总算捡回了一条命，神智也变得和原来一样清醒，只不过，她再也找不回自己的精神体了，她现在...充其量就是个留有哨兵基因的普通人吧。”

提希丰说完，眼中含有泪花，他舔了舔嘴唇转过身望向魔兽星的方向平复心情。而对于莫嘉娜来说，这番话的信息量和分量简直是她迄今为止从男人嘴里听到过的最真挚的却又最令人痛心的表白。提希丰高大英俊，平日里的做派总显得有点轻浮，可是没想到，作为一个星球第一家庭的后代，他却也背负着不为常人所知的痛苦和压力，而这份痛苦和压力全都来自于他的母亲——一个曾经失去一切的次席哨兵，一个不顾一切想要复仇的绝情寡妇。莫嘉娜不知该怎样安慰他，她仍然认为当年的魔兽星由于自己星球的自然衰败而发起星际侵略战的做法是鲁莽的，其结果再悲惨也是自作自受，但至少现在，面对眼前这个显露脆弱一面的男人，她不能装作什么都没听到似地拔腿就走。

莫嘉娜在提希丰的身边慢慢坐下，她掏出一支烟——这是在她和乌瑟闹翻后突然找到的缓解不良情绪的好办法，点燃之后她吸了一口，什么也没问就举过了头顶，提希丰微微低头很自然地接过烟来，猛地吸了一口也坐了下来。两人你一口我一口，沉默地吸着烟，各自想着心事。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

从那天以后，莫嘉娜对提希丰的态度逐渐有了转变，虽然她仍旧不愿多谈关于自己的事，但是她再也没有拒绝过提希丰的邀请，诸如，一起吃个饭，一起抽个烟，一起巡查实验室的进展等等。莫嘉娜对提希丰的了解越来越深，提希丰也做到了如他自己所说的“毫无保留”。

他让莫嘉娜知道了自己虽然是个哨兵，但她母亲赛米拉却从小就不允许他学习任何和哨兵相关的本事，连相关的星际互联网资料也都在魔兽星上全部被屏蔽，以致于直到现在他自己到底是个什么级别的哨兵从来就没搞清楚过；他还让莫嘉娜见到了自己的精神体——一只体型接近棕熊的巨鬣狗，这种本性凶猛的动物因为长时间得不到在精神世界外的放风，导致性情乖戾，胆小抑郁，出来见人时抖抖索索完全不见其食肉本性。提希丰无奈地说，在魔兽星上，只有到了夜深人静时，自己才敢让巨鬣狗出来撒腿跑跑。  
提希丰的母亲赛米拉似乎想让他彻底忘掉自己是哨兵的身份，可是，她自己却养了一头十分稀有的双头兽作宠物，这种看起来像是大型犬科动物的魔兽，长得和她曾经的精神体以及提希丰的精神体都十分相似，只不过多了一个脑袋。对于这样的“只准自己缅怀不准他人提及”的做法，提希丰只有理解和接受的份儿。

莫嘉娜还曾经禁不住好奇问了提希丰关于他父亲奥丁的事。  
提希丰是这样回答的，“他？我母亲不愿在我面前多提他。不过，我听那些老臣们说过，他是家族的继承人，驯兽天才。你知道，我们星球的第一大生命体是各种各样的魔兽，它们和哨兵向导的精神体可不一样，不经驯化，是不会有“忠诚”这个概念的，所以，虽然这些魔兽智商没有人类高，管起来可绝不比管人来得轻松。我想，我母亲当年游历到魔兽星，也许正是被我父亲既能管人又能管魔兽的魅力所吸引吧，当然，我们魔兽星人的基因普遍高大英俊，挺拔威猛，就算我父亲只是普通人而不是什么向导，也足以向我母亲求婚成功了。”

就这样，无论莫嘉娜问什么，只要她愿意问，提希丰就愿意一五一十地回答，这些关于魔兽星、父亲奥丁、母亲赛米拉的故事里，并不都是苦涩伤心，也有欢乐温馨的片段，而每当说到那些片段时，他的表情就会焕然一新，双眼放光，仿佛这些事情并不只是道听途说而是他自己确确实实经历过似的，这是他在阿雷迪恩和自己下属面前从来都不会展示的一面，他的内心世界似乎真的只为莫嘉娜一人打开。

 

两人的关系在东拉西扯的闲聊中慢慢改善，而实验室的科研进展却极其缓慢。  
又是一周过去了，越来越多的哨兵和向导被魔兽星暗刺行动小队的暗袭注入了抑制剂，陆陆续续出现了退化症状，所有出现症状的人都被关在秘密仓库里，不得探视。烦躁和恐惧在军营里滋生，地下实验室里却在如火如荼地忙于记录和研究特种兵们的退化过程，其中几人还被持续加大了喂食量，便于形成更彻底的退化。  
但是，促进剂的稀释版快用完了，两名参与人体实验的哨兵和向导在某种程度上确实出现了体质强化、技能强化的势态，却终究没有出现令人叹服的飞跃性进展，赛米拉在得知这个消息后脾气愈发急躁，在一次通讯对话中大声斥责提希丰，叫他不惜一切代价搞到促进剂的元素配方，实在不行，就把莫嘉娜做人质绑到卡梅洛特去，她就不信乌瑟那个老家伙会心狠到只要药剂不要女儿！提希丰不知出于什么原因，生平第一次冲着赛米拉大声嚷嚷，表示自己会想到办法，然后又生平第一次掐掉了母亲的实时通讯。

极其烦躁的提希丰冲到实验室，对着科研专家们随意发了一通怒火，扬言再不找出那关键的8%到底是什么东西，就要照母亲的做法杀一儆百。碰巧莫嘉娜前来巡视，见他脸色难看，提议到休息室一起喝一杯冷静一下。  
“你有没有想过...去一趟卡梅洛特，把星球基因研究所的盖伊斯抓来拷问？”莫嘉娜心里想的是，魔兽星的隐形舰可以突破卡梅洛特的雷达监测系统，自由降落在任何地方，乘着夜色悄悄把盖伊斯掳回双子星并不是什么难事，难的是，盖伊斯和乌瑟亲如兄弟，这么做的结果无疑是立刻点燃战火，而盖伊斯又不是靠威逼利诱或者金钱收买就能屈服的老家伙，最后能不能说出促进剂的元素构成还不一定。她提这一句只是为了缓解提希丰的焦灼，并没真的指望他立刻就去实施。  
“想过。”提希丰老老实实地回答，“但我不是我母亲，现在还没到需要触怒乌瑟的地步，再说，”他转头看着莫嘉娜，眼神中多了一丝温柔，“我知道他和你们一家人的关系，真的绑来了，我们对他是下狠手好，还是不下狠手好？”  
莫嘉娜低下头，双颊微微泛红，虽然自己脸上从未显露过内心顾虑，但提希丰却愿设身处地为她着想，这种心中时刻有她的做法，让她多少有些触动，自己从小到大养在深闺，不受父亲眷顾，除了青少年时期和亚瑟之间的嬉笑打闹以外，并没有机会真正和哪个哨兵交往过，直到出了那件事之后，她的心也对“绑定”这个字眼彻底关闭了大门，而眼前这个人，会不会是宇宙之神为她开启的另一扇窗呢？

“你在想什么？”提希丰的手在她眼前晃了晃，“放心吧，只要是和卡梅洛特相关的事情，我会问过你之后再去做的。”可能是觉得这么说有点言重了，他又换了一个调侃的口吻补充说道，“我们魔兽星的男人，虽然没有你们哨兵和向导的进化基因，但是，我们有两大基因是缺一不可的，一个是爱护动物，相信我，训练动物成为战士也是一种爱的方式，另外还有一个，就是爱护女性！”  
莫嘉娜噗嗤一下被逗笑了，尽管这个珍贵的笑容只在她脸上停留了片刻，并且包含了一点嘲笑的意味，但却开天辟地的，是一个真实的笑！提希丰的眼光本来就没离开过莫嘉娜，这一笑就像对着他的心脏用力地开了一枪，相处这么多天，他第一次见到莫嘉娜如同女孩般自然无暇的笑容，一时情难自禁，身体凑上前歪过头，迅速在莫嘉娜的嘴角印下一吻。

刹那间，两人的脑中都是糊成一团，不知接下来该如何反应。僵在原地几秒之后，提希丰突然眼前一亮，拉起莫嘉娜的手就往实验室跑，莫嘉娜被拽着小跑了几步，用力一甩手，微怒道，“你干什么？”  
提希丰回过头兴奋地说，“基因！你带来的是促进剂基因种子！盖伊斯也是在基因研究所里研发的促进剂！这些天，我们分析来分析去，得出的成分92%和卡梅洛特启明星的元素构成吻合，就以为促进剂和抑制剂一样，能量都是来源于宇宙，可是我们都忘了，那剩下8%的微量元素并不一定来自宇宙，而是有可能来自于人体基因！”  
莫嘉娜有些懵，但她来不及思考就再次被提希丰拉起手冲向了实验室。

接下来的三天，是突破性的三天，科研专家先是证实了提希丰的猜想，剩下那8%的确是来源于人类，而且，是来源于已经进化的特殊人类：哨兵和向导，并且，只有绑定过的，也就是肉体和精神都完全连结过的哨兵和向导，体内才会含有和那8%完全相同的微量元素。接下去，就是促进剂的复制，在双子星上找到一个绑定过的并且没有被抑制剂摧残过的哨兵或向导还不算难，难的是如何提取那92%的启明星物质。为此，莫嘉娜提供了一条线索，实际上，这也是众所周知的事情：卡梅洛特启明星最外层的温度也高达6000多度，提取其中元素几乎不可能，但是，启明星外围有一圈岩体物质，就像一个浑圆的鸡蛋被一根碎石做的项链包围一样，那岩体物质距离启明星有相当遥远的距离，温度没有启明星那么高不可近，每一颗岩体物质都是不规则的坚硬石头，大到600平方公里，小到20平方公里，密密匝匝牢固盘踞在自己的轨道上，92%的构成元素应该就是来自于这些启明星的附属物，而卡梅洛特自己的研究员也应该就是从那上面提取的。

现在难题又来了，要提取那些物质样本，就必须要靠近卡梅洛特启明星，双子星和魔兽星都没任何理由光明正大地开着太空飞船去人家的地盘上随意开采。这可如何继续研究呢？

 

这三天时间里，魔兽星上，被突然切断通话光幕的赛米拉狠狠地对着空气骂了一通胳膊肘往外拐的儿子，之后越想越气，越想越觉得再这么下去，魔兽星的继承人怕是要改姓了。她暗自思忖，也许是时候亲自跑一趟双子星了，别说提希丰是和仇人的女儿搭上关系，就是找个向导结婚她也绝对不会允许！  
在这之前，她得先找个人弄清一些似是而非的事——这个人，是一位当年曾和自己一起漫游宇宙的老朋友。也只有他，才愿意听自己诉说一下做一个不孝子的妈妈有多难，而做一个失去精神支撑却要拿出剩余精神力统治星球的寡妇更是难上加难。

她走到床边，从并排的两个枕头中拿起一个，又从枕头里抠出一个类似金属球体的吊坠，她犹豫了一下，然后深吸了一口气，慢慢用双手旋转抚摸那个金属球，原本普普通通的球体开始晕染出一种淡金色的光芒，接着，她掰开金属球，取出了一个玲珑小巧、口哨形状的小玩意儿，放到嘴边轻轻吹了三下，那口哨没有发出任何声音，但一股神秘的电磁场却在那个金属球体中无声无息地积聚起来。

大约小半天之后，门外传来有力的脚步声，有侍女慌张地询问来者何人，为何能进入保卫森严的寝宫。赛米拉意识到，老朋友如约来访了，她赶紧深吸了一口气，稍稍整理了下衣装和情绪，向门口走去。  
“珀西！”赛米拉没等珀西应对侍女就打开了门，在给了他一个大大的拥抱之后把他迎进会客区，“我的宇宙之神！瞧瞧你！永远都是那么年轻漂亮，孔武有力！而我已经是个老太婆了。”她热情地大笑着，和平日里那个不近人情的赛米拉判若两人。  
“千万别这么说，赛米拉，在我心中，你永远都和当年一样美丽！”珀西的个子看上去比提希丰还要高上一个头，半透明的衣衫下，漂亮的肌肉线条彰显着旺盛的生命力，但他轻声柔语，动作得体，完全没有固定思维里大汉的粗糙和莽撞。  
“我以为你不会来了，你总是在虫洞、外星系还有恐怖的隔离带之间穿越，我以为你收到我的信息大概会在十几年以后呢。”赛米拉拉着珀西的手在一张华丽的兽皮座椅上并排坐下，“我们有多少年没见了？”  
“整整二十年，如果我没记错的话。我说过，你有任何需要我协助的时候，只要用我给你的通讯器发消息，我就一定会收到。”珀西十分诚恳地说。

赛米拉年过半百，此刻却难得露出少女般羞涩的笑容，她站起来给珀西亲手倒了一杯上好的桉叶酒，饶有兴致地询问了这些年珀西走过的那些宇宙空间，又简略地介绍了自己和儿子提希丰的情况，最后终于把话题绕到了正事上。她首先愁眉苦脸地倾诉了多年来暗能量残余物对魔兽星的负面影响力，接着又表达了自己对整座星球未来生存状态的担忧，绕了半天，她站起身，佯装要给自己也来上一杯清凉的桉叶酒，一边倒酒一边不经意地试探道，“珀西，你是全宇宙最伟大的预言家，当年，你所预言的乌瑟之子——亚瑟将会先祸后福，获得统一星际联盟的宝贵力量，也就是他的终身绑定伴侣，一名首席向导，现如今，这个预言...有改变吗？”  
珀西不动声色地看着赛米拉，稍一犹豫，还是开口回答了她。  
“你是魔兽星的统治者，亚瑟现如今的绑定对象是不是首席向导，我相信以你的情报，一定比我更早得到消息。”珀西避重就轻地回道。  
赛米拉的脸色微微一沉，“我是说，亚瑟真的会和他的首席向导一起统一阿尔比恩星系吗？包括...包括魔兽星？”  
珀西无奈地收起笑脸，叹了口气，“魔兽星深受暗能量侵袭之苦，这个，你刚才自己都说了，就算没有亚瑟和梅林，魔兽星的陷入绝境也是迟早的事。我知道你有派人勘察过3万光年外萨米尔德星系中的一座可移居星球，如果你不想归属于未来的阿尔比恩星系联盟，那你可以尽早为全星球的生命体做迁居准备。”

赛米拉沉默着，胸口起伏不平，苦苦隐藏的坏情绪已经到了爆发边缘，她不能忍受这个宇宙中最关心自己的人竟然在灭自己的威风——珀西虽然在言辞上已经尽量小心，但是，她听出来了，他的意思是，亚瑟和他那个莫名其妙的首席向导总有一天会统一阿尔比恩！不！把魔兽星拱手相让给乌瑟的儿子？不！这是绝不能发生的事！就算是一片废墟的魔兽星，也绝不可能对亚瑟俯首称臣！  
“不——”赛米拉一抬手，丝质长袖狠劲往桌上一扫，桌上的酒杯酒瓶哐当当碎落一地。她双手撑着桌面，缓缓抬起的眼中杀意深重，“我绝不会让这件事发生！绝不！”突然，她嘴角一勾，歇斯底里地笑了起来，“首席哨兵怎么了？首席向导怎么了？我们有的是抑制剂！哈哈哈哈，我倒要看看，那条变态龙变成一条干巴巴的小蜥蜴时，亚瑟会是什么表情？哈哈哈...”

啪！一记不轻不重的耳光打在她的脸上，还没等她扭过头来发作，珀西就擒住了她的双手将她推至墙边，“醒醒！赛米拉！”此刻他的神情已经不像刚才那样柔和，除了愤怒还有显而易见的痛心，“你该放下了！宇宙瞬息万变，阿尔比恩星系也终有一天要尘埃散尽！而你，你的生命也是有限的！我当初把你救回来并不是为了看你过了二十年心里想的却还是复仇！复仇...对你就这么重要吗？”  
珀西的声音低沉威严，每句话都像一把大锤重重砸在赛米拉的心口，赛米拉的双眼死死盯着珀西，半边被打红的脸颊上肌肉微微颤动，“你当初救我的时候就应该想到，这个仇，我，永远，放不下！”赛米拉一字一顿地说。  
珀西默然地望着这个绝决的女人，被仇恨扭曲的脸孔纵然多添了几道皱纹，但在他的眼里，她倔强到冷酷的脾气就和她历经风霜的美丽一样，从来没变过，也永远不会变，哪怕，是为了自己这个微不足道的救命恩人。

紧锁的双眉和双手都慢慢地松开，珀西微垂下脑袋，口吻又换回了原来那个不急不缓不焦不燥的他，“我只能告诉你，你的抑制剂对未来的星际联盟统治者没有用，这叫天意难违！亚瑟一旦和预言中的首席向导绑定，就会注定是最终的胜利者！”说完，珀西大步朝门外走去，不想再回头。  
身后的赛米拉仿佛刚刚回过神来，她提起长长的裙摆，赤脚跑出门外，对着渐行渐远的珀西大声吼道，“回来！珀西！你是什么意思？抑制剂到底对谁没用？为什么？回来！珀西！看在老朋友的份上。珀西！”  
她眼睁睁看着越走越快的珀西一脚踏上自己的太空飞船，头也不回地喊道，“等你真正需要我的时候，我会在你身边的，再见了，赛米拉！”

 

每次当特属于母亲赛米拉的这个通讯频道亮起小红点时，提希丰多少都有点心惊胆战，现在，他这个小红点又亮了，他看了眼时间，离他上次掐断母亲的实时通讯大概只过了不到一周，他清了清嗓子，仪式般地按下通讯器，“母亲！”  
赛米拉没有和他寒暄，直切主题，“我们的作战计划需要转变一下思路。我已经和阿雷迪恩商量过了，他会去通知莫嘉娜做另一项任务安排。而你有你的任务——扮演一名叫做森瑞德的星际旅行家，去一趟卡梅洛特。”她强硬地说道。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

根据母亲简要的解释，提希丰大致明白了事情原委和她的计划。  
就在他找出促进剂剩下的元素构成时，伟大的星际旅行家、预言家珀西叔叔应母亲赛米拉的二十年才发一次的请求前去魔兽星看望了她，顺便告诉了她一个惊天秘密，那就是可以让普通的哨兵向导退化的抑制剂对亚瑟和其未来绑定的首席向导却毫无用处。赛米拉现在既不能立刻对拥有强兵勇将的卡梅洛特星发起正面战争，也不能冒险派人去暗杀乌瑟或亚瑟，因为那同样意味着战争的一触即发。她之所以开发抑制剂就是为了先打垮哨兵和向导这个超能群体，然后将卡梅洛特星一举拿下。但是，既然珀西预言亚瑟才是未来的联盟霸主，那就必须重视起来，不让这个预言一语成谶。  
想要阻挠亚瑟和他未来的首席向导共同统一阿尔比恩星系，就必须要先阻止他俩绑定。据说梅林原本是个末席向导，现在入了训练营之后也不过就爬到了三等，看来资质也一般得很，所以预言中的首席向导到底是不是他还说不清，保险起见，就先用抑制剂彻底摧毁他的向导基因再说。  
因此，计划A——让梅林服用抑制剂，使其崩溃，永远成不了首席向导！  
但是根据珀西的预言，如果梅林真的对抑制剂完全免疫，从而有机会和亚瑟绑定的话，那就实施计划B——色诱梅林，离间他和亚瑟的关系，有必要的话，绑定梅林，使其永远没有机会成为亚瑟的绑定对象。  
计划C——前两个计划都失败的话，就争取杀死梅林，当然，是暗杀。毕竟一个三等向导的能力实在有限，而且据说由于乌瑟对梅林是否真是预言中的首席向导也持怀疑态度，因此倘若梅林真的死了，乌瑟也不会因为伤心而立刻发起大规模战争，赛米拉争取时间的目的也就达到了。

提希丰关闭通讯器后，脑袋重重地往后一仰靠在椅背上，闭上双眼就像是睡过去了一样，就这么纹丝不动地坐了好一会儿，他突然睁开了双眼，抬起双手捋了捋头发，心中有了一些主意。  
他首先和阿雷迪恩通了话，询问关于赛米拉所说的分派给莫嘉娜的另一个任务是什么。阿雷迪恩直言不讳地告诉他，赛米拉要莫嘉娜也找一名心腹去卡梅洛特星接近亚瑟，破坏他和梅林之间目前刚建立起来的关系，并收集证据去给梅林看，以此离间两人。莫嘉娜已经安排好了人，明天就可以出发。  
原来母亲对自己能否完成任务并没有十足的信心。提希丰心想。  
轻叹一口气后，他拿起自己的外套去找莫嘉娜了。

 

从莫嘉娜的接待室里走出来的年轻男人，提希丰认识，他是自愿参与科研组促进剂实验的一等向导：莫德雷德，只见他的脸色凝重，嘴角勾紧，眼神却很坚定，见到了提希丰，只是礼貌地停下脚步点头示意，然后并未说什么就走开了。  
提希丰心里清楚，如果没猜错的话，这个人便是要去卡梅洛特星接近亚瑟的人——他和那个三等向导梅林倒确实长得有几分神韵气质上的相似，也许这正是亚瑟喜欢的那种类型吧。

莫嘉娜见提希丰走进来，脸上并未露出任何特殊的表情，只淡淡问了一句，“你母亲赛米拉，也给你布置任务了吧？”  
提希丰微微点头，反问道，“他是你选中的？”  
“是，也不是，他是唯一合适的人选，我以为他已经受够了促进剂，可是他却心甘情愿地答应完成这个任务。”  
“是的，他看起来热衷于一切能够毁灭亚瑟的行动。”  
莫嘉娜愣了一下说，“我警告过他了，任务目标不允许危及亚瑟性命。”  
提希丰收起笑容，慢慢关上门，看上去有些心事重重，莫嘉娜欲言又止地站起来走向他，看上去期待又不期待。

提希丰对莫嘉娜阐述了自己的任务，说到计划B的时候，他尽量做到了轻描淡写。不过，莫嘉娜还是第一时间就问道，“那么，谁去执行这些计划呢？诱惑他、绑定他、甚至杀掉他？”  
提希丰没有回答，莫嘉娜心里顿时有了答案，她低下头自言自语道，“当然是你，我早该知道，这么重要的任务，赛米拉怎么会交给别人呢？”  
莫嘉娜漠然的神情让提希丰感到难以忍受，他拉住转身要走的她，“我或许会诱惑他、杀掉他，但我绝不会绑定他！我想绑定的人只有一个...就是你。我虽然不知道自己的哨兵等级，但我很清楚，绑定是一种自愿的肉体和灵魂上的连结，”提希丰非常认真地说，他轻轻揽过莫嘉娜，迫使她对上自己的眼睛，“如果，如果我现在问你，你愿不愿意...”  
他没有问完的话被莫嘉娜主动奉上的吻给堵住了，莫嘉娜用自己虔诚的行动回答了他。但是当提希丰再次倾身向前时，莫嘉娜躲开了。  
她走到桌子边，从那里的一包烟盒里掏出一支烟，点上，没有吸。  
“有件事，我必须现在告诉你。”她修长的手指将香烟慢慢递到嘴角，抿了一口，喷出一绺白烟。

 

亚瑟4岁那年，乌瑟打败了魔兽星的人兽大军，创立了星际联盟，他送给亚瑟一个由卡梅洛特、厄尔多、双子、魔兽四颗星组成的空间模型作为生日礼物，并且告诉他，阿尔比恩星系总有一天全都是他的。那年莫嘉娜6岁，比亚瑟晚过两个月的生日晚宴上，乌瑟忙于公务没有出席，只是派属下送来一个和莫嘉娜一样大小的智能娃娃。  
莫嘉娜和亚瑟的觉醒期都来得非常晚，可以说是不正常，乌瑟看在眼里，急在心里。好在亚瑟15岁的时候终于觉醒，当时尚未适应现实环境的基哈拉几乎烧掉了半个宴会厅，乌瑟听闻这个消息后只是拍手叫好，对亚瑟没有半点指责。而莫嘉娜直到22岁生日前夕都还没有半点觉醒的迹象，她的生日只有几个人记住，或者说，就算记住的人很多，他们也都不敢轻易提起，因为她的年龄早已过了正常的觉醒期，按照常理，极有可能永远都不会觉醒了，于是伊格莱恩在她生日前一天不得不告诉乌瑟，“她大概不会再觉醒了，将来最多是个护卫...”那一年，乌瑟干脆连生日礼物都省了。

这样的成长环境下，瞎子都能看得出乌瑟对亚瑟宠爱有加，对莫嘉娜漠不关心。不过这种区别对待反而激发了莫嘉娜超常的学习能力。因为没有得到乌瑟的同意，她没能进入星球军管院下属的特种兵训练营，只能在普通的军事大学和普通人一样上着常规课程和进行针对普通人的军事训练。她不甘心，不仅连续3年拿下所有自己该学的课程和训练的全优成绩，私下里还经常利用身份之便跑到特种兵训练营偷学两招，虽然她这么做有违军法，但是碍于其特殊身份，没有人敢真的拦住她或者赶走她。久而久之，有个别训练营的教官会特意在课后教她一些普通军事大学学不到的东西。就在那时，莫嘉娜认识了45岁的中将、次席哨兵利亚姆。

利亚姆年轻时跟随乌瑟身边，为反侵略战的辉煌战绩立下过赫赫战功，十几年来，他从未有过绑定的向导，从未结过婚，从未有过孩子，除了战功，他一无所有。并不是他不具备拥有这些能力或机遇，而是他真的不在乎。有人曾经劝莫嘉娜不要招惹他，他的经历复杂，人品也难以定论，但是，所有教官中，愿意多教一点知识和技能给莫嘉娜的，正是利亚姆。莫嘉娜尊称他为长官，只用了三个月的时间就从他那里学会了体能的储存和释放、了解了哨兵向导的发展史、掌握了特种兵初级格斗术。

一天晚上，莫嘉娜又来讨教近身格斗的几个招数，但她很快发现了不妥之处：平时好声好气的利亚姆教官那天一反常态的暴躁，对于莫嘉娜讨教的几招不但没耐心细说，还开口大骂她“笨女人”！隔着十米远，莫嘉娜就能闻到他一张口一股刺鼻的酒气。  
“教官，我还是先回去吧，改天再来。”莫嘉娜尽量让自己想走的动作看起来不急不躁。  
“怎么了？嫌我教得不好？”利亚姆从窗沿边站起来时有些踉跄，他慢慢靠近莫嘉娜。  
“不是，”莫嘉娜同样慢慢朝门口后退，“太晚了，我先走了。”她突然加快了后退的脚步。  
利亚姆虽然喝得有点多，但他一个次席哨兵的速度岂是尚未觉醒的莫嘉娜能比的。

如同一只在空中盘旋观察已久的老鹰对一只突然有了危机感的兔子猛然俯冲落爪，莫嘉娜的一招一式还都没用上，就被利亚姆一把从身后抱住无法动弹。  
她听到门被利亚姆反身一脚踹上的声音，心急之下利用身体的柔韧性全身一缩往地上一滑，挣脱了利亚姆的双臂，再次朝门口跑去。这一次，利亚姆干脆利用擒拿技巧，腿下一扫，在莫嘉娜向前扑倒时，迅速跃起，伸长手臂一抓，把她整个人往墙上一扔，嗵地一声，莫嘉娜的后脑勺重重地撞在坚硬的墙上，顿时晕了过去。

莫嘉娜再次醒来时是因为下体的疼痛，利亚姆正趴在她的身上抓住她的双手，身体大幅度有节奏地律动，莫嘉娜刚想大叫，啪地一声，脸上被猛抽了一记耳光，耳朵立刻轰鸣不停，“傻女人，你以为是乌瑟的女儿就可以免费学特种兵的东西了？嗯？”  
狰狞得意的面孔距离莫嘉娜仅有20公分，酸臭的汗滴和混浊的酒气让莫嘉娜又恶心又愤怒，她全身上下没有一处可以使劲，除了头。对，除了头。她憋了口气，突然盯住利亚姆，怒目圆睁。  
砰！  
“啊——”利亚姆痛苦地皱起鼻子。  
砰！又是一下！  
莫嘉娜用自己的前额拼尽全力地撞到那张丑恶的嘴脸上。手腕处有一秒的松懈时间。她用上了利亚姆教她的反击动作，手臂一扭，双腿紧紧缠住他的腰部，抽出来的一只手在他的侧颈狠命一劈，腿上同时发力，将他侧翻到自己身边。同时，她在地上倒滑几步，往利亚姆再次抓上来的手上一蹬，反身趴倒，抄起不远处墙角的那个空空如也的玻璃酒瓶，一扭头挺身就砸，“啪”——碎片溅裂，利亚姆的头顶开始渗血。  
“操！臭婊子！”恼羞成怒的利亚姆抹了一把鼻尖处的血，他的精神体——一头体长达两米、獠牙外翻的恐狼凶神恶煞般盯着莫嘉娜，两块滴着口水的脸肉因为嘶吼而抖动，“滚回去！对付一个什么都不是的女人还轮不到你出场！”利亚姆恶狠狠地召回了自己的精神体，毫不犹豫地朝这个什么都不是的女人扑了过去，他相信自己不需要用太多的哨兵技巧，光下蛮力就足以制服她。  
不过，面对这个在莫嘉娜眼里已经是一头野兽的男人，莫嘉娜也不再有任何顾忌，她本能地想要下狠手。  
一个使足了劲往上扑；一个双腿一跪，腰身向后一倒往下扑。“噗”，瓶口参差不齐、破损面锋利如刀的半个玻璃瓶顺势扎入了利亚姆还没来得及穿上裤子的下半身...闷哼、摔倒、惨叫、接着是撕心裂肺的惨叫、精神体的咆哮夹杂狂风骤雨般的咒骂响彻整个训练营...

事情的后续发展令莫嘉娜始料未及。  
乌瑟第一时间封锁了消息，利亚姆被送往医院，命根子是肯定不保了，据说脸上也落下了永久性的伤疤——那是被伊格莱恩的精神体：孟加拉纯白虎哈里斯所抓，如果不是乌瑟厉声喝止的话，伊格莱恩会任由虎爪往下三寸撕碎利亚姆的脖子。  
三天后，利亚姆就从医院消失了，没人知道他被谁接走了，只知道早上医生来换药时，利亚姆的床上空无一人。乌瑟当即对内宣布，利亚姆因不明原因成为失踪人口，其军部所有职务暂由他人接替。  
伊格莱恩和乌瑟为此大吵了一架，卧室里的东西也因孟加拉虎和好望角狮的激烈缠斗毁了大半，最后的结果没有所谓输赢，只是乌瑟被赶出卧房，在客房里睡了两个月。  
而当深陷痛苦、独自流泪、苦苦等待军事法庭裁决结果的莫嘉娜从伊格莱恩嘴里得知，利亚姆已经无缘无故失踪，军部得令不再追究其责任，此事就这么过去了的时候，她再也忍受不了，拔腿就朝父亲的办公室冲去。

 

“是不是你放走他的？”莫嘉娜粗暴地撞开门大声质问，两个拳头攥得紧紧的，脸涨得通红，身后跟着惊慌失措拦截未遂的军务官。  
“莫嘉娜...”乌瑟的声音冷静克制，他向坐在办公桌对面正在谈事的两位军官使了个眼色，两人风影般退出了他的办公室。  
“我只想知道，”莫嘉娜没有理会身后的人是否已经走远，她从喉咙里挤出几个字，“是不是你？”  
“莫嘉娜，利亚姆中将是整支军队的中坚力量，曾为我们建立联盟立下过汗马功劳，你知道有多少人是以他为榜样的吗？我向你保证，他从此以后不会再出现了...”  
“啊——”莫嘉娜的尖叫转为怒吼，她冲到乌瑟的办公桌前双臂奋力一扫，桌上文件文具一股脑儿地滚落在地，她昂起下巴，眼睛红得像要喷出火来，脸部和眼角的肌肉因为强烈的愤怒而颤动，“从今天开始，我，我没有你这个父亲。”

自那以后，莫嘉娜把自己关在房间里整整3天，无论谁在门外怎么劝都没用，门就是不开，门内也没有任何回应，最后，在伊格莱恩的同意下，守卫在门口的卫兵强行撞开了门，房门打开的一刹那，一把飞刀嗖的一下直直插入最先冲入卫兵的右脸颊，伊格莱恩不顾那人的悲嚎，拨开几名卫兵走入房间，只见莫嘉娜盘腿坐在十几米远的窗台上，腰背挺得笔直，眼中寒光逼人，她的手中握着一把最新款的自动瞄准型激光枪，即便是见到母亲也依然没有改变坐姿或者放下枪来。  
“滚。”她嘶哑着喉咙轻声吐出一个字，那语调不留余地，更让人不寒而栗。  
没有人再敢踏进半步，伊格莱恩呆立了一会儿，一言不发地含泪离开，半扇被撞坏的门虚掩着，卫兵们甚至不敢伸手再次关上。

又是5天过去了，当人们以为莫嘉娜是不是已经死在自己房间里的时候，她却在晚上十点的时候出现在了后勤部硕大的厨房里，她拦住当时做完最后巡查正准备锁门的厨房主管格温，报了一连串食物的名字，然后便等着格温手忙脚乱地从冷到热、从主食到甜点给她一一端到桌上。莫嘉娜花了三个小时才把所有东西都吃完，这才想起一件事，“你叫什么？”  
即使是吃饱了的她，却依然没有显露半点饱肚之后的松懈，问话的语调就好像在审问一个间谍。  
“我是三...格温。”格温战战兢兢地回答，她知趣地把三等向导几个字生生咽了下去，谁都知道还没觉醒的莫嘉娜小姐有此遭遇都是因为什么。  
“三等向导？”谁知，莫嘉娜轻蔑地哼了一声，却自己说了出来。  
“是，是的。”  
片刻的沉默让格温感到也许自己主管的位置不保了，不过，她很快就被莫嘉娜的话震惊到了。

莫嘉娜说这话的时候没有丝毫感情，就好像刚才大吃特吃一顿之后用来漱口的无味冰水。  
“那么，你是第一个知道的人。”她平静地说，“我觉醒了，如果没看错纹章颜色的话，现在我是个首席向导了，这个消息就由你来散布吧。”说完她用餐巾抹了抹嘴，站起身朝门外走去。另一个女人，也就是她的精神体莫格斯不知何时冒了出来——紧身皮衣、金色头发、黑色铁鞭，在莫嘉娜侧后方步伐一致地跟着，突然回过头朝格温勾起了半个嘴角，或者，可以称之为诡异地笑了一下，“不用害怕，我的鞭子，只抽男人。”  
凌晨两点的钟声准时敲起，格温只觉得自己在厨房里忙活了半天，背脊却依然凉飕飕的。

 

第二天，几乎该知道的人都知道了莫嘉娜觉醒的事，伊格莱恩也迫不及待地希望借此机会再次打开莫嘉娜的心门，这一次，莫嘉娜确实开了门，伊格莱恩一瞬间就感受到了女儿强大的精神力。不过，让伊格莱恩失望的是，莫嘉娜只是一声不吭地扒开上衣，向她母亲展示了那朵双乳间的金色玫瑰形纹章，而不是自己的精神体，并且在母亲想要伸手去抚摸的一刹那就立刻合上了衣服，重新打开了刚关上的房门。伊格莱恩的眼眶瞬间就红了，她后悔自己没有让哈里斯的虎爪将利亚姆的喉管撕开，她更后悔自己之前对女儿的关心太少了，现在，就算她流下的眼泪再多，莫嘉娜都选择了视而不见，她让伊格莱恩进来，只不过是通过这个举动间接地从乌瑟那里挽回一点失去的尊严。  
“莫嘉娜...”伊格莱恩几乎带着最后一丝希望乞求。  
但是没有等她说出更完整的句子，莫嘉娜的头就别向门外——这显然是对自己的母亲下了一道无声的逐客令。

从此以后除了被允许单独进入她房间向她提供食物的格温以外，就再也没人见过她的精神体了。为此，格温受到了乌瑟和伊格莱恩的召见，在半信半疑问清女儿的向导形态后，乌瑟并未作出任何评价，虽然莫嘉娜可能永远都不会向他们展示自己的精神体，但是，“神秘”这个词比“平庸”要强多了，潘德拉贡这个传奇姓氏的荣誉总算是勉强保住了。  
在乌瑟的默许下，特种兵训练营里所有的操控室、训练室全部都被允许向莫嘉娜开放，作为一名首席向导，莫嘉娜已经不需要太多的向导技能指导，她没有朋友，也懒得交际，通常只在深夜独自一人到训练营里转一圈，熟悉一些武器和电子设备，然后逼着监控室里的监控员删掉她所待过的那段时间的所有监控录像。后来时间一长，每次她一进入训练营，朝着摄像头一瞪眼，监控员们就会老老实实地关掉监控，反正第二天训练营里也不会发现任何损失或不良变化，看来她只是不喜欢被人监视而已。

三年半以后，乌瑟、伊格莱恩和那些早就掉以轻心的监控员们万万没有想到，一向沉寂的莫嘉娜义无反顾地选择了背叛，抢走了促进剂不说，还策反了几名老兵，共同偷走了几艘训练营的常备战舰，打伤了前去追击堵截的亲弟弟亚瑟，投奔了先她一步背叛乌瑟的阿雷迪恩。

 

“这就是我的故事，完整版的。”莫嘉娜的手指间夹着的是一个快要化为灰烬的烟头，她扔掉烟头，再次从烟盒里抽了一根出来放在嘴边，纤长的手指不可察觉地微颤，眼睛没有看向提希丰，用尽量轻松的口吻问道，“现在，你还愿意和我绑定吗？”


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

在回卡梅洛特星的最后一段路途中，听完崔斯坦、伊索德你一言我一语地说完，亚瑟和梅林不约而同地伸出双手抹了把脸，然后梅林抱着双臂发起了呆，亚瑟撅着嘴放空了眼神，好像这样做两人就能把刚才所获得的零碎信息完全整理消化并且得出惊天动地的结论似的。  
其实，崔斯坦、伊索德对魔兽星和双子星之间的合作细节并非完全了然于胸，对赛米拉、提希丰、甚至对阿雷迪恩、莫嘉娜这四个人的真实想法也并非一清二楚。不过，面对所有已发生的事实再加上对一些关联事件的揣摩猜测，亚瑟和梅林心中也算渐渐有了一些明确的答案。

首先，乌瑟在卡梅洛特星上宴请的星际旅行家森瑞德正是从未公开露过脸的魔兽星统治者赛米拉之子——提希丰；  
之后，按照赛米拉的计划，莫德雷德受莫嘉娜指令诱惑亚瑟，提希丰则受母亲赛米拉指使作为候补诱惑梅林，企图让他们两人难以绑定，以此破坏预言；  
接着，莫德雷德诱惑亚瑟失败，而提希丰在被亚瑟打伤后利用隐形舰的隐形功能躲开了卡梅洛特的雷达监测系统逃回了双子星，并且顺便采集了卡梅洛特启明星外围的岩体物质，带回双子星作为促进剂的研发原料之一，以最快的速度复制出了一屋子的促进剂；  
就在亚瑟和梅林绑定后，改换战舰装备的那几天，双子星的秘密仓库里，被抑制剂所伤的哨兵和向导们都在经历可怕而痛苦的退化，地下实验室里的那些更是在经历着第二阶段可能致命的危险实验；军营里仍然正常守卫星球的大多数特种兵们却对此毫不知情，他们并不知道魔兽星人不是唯一的始作俑者。

总而言之，双子星已和魔兽星已达成联盟。赛米拉原本只打算通过用抑制剂的暗刺行动来逐渐摧毁其他三座星球上的哨兵向导，再带领训练多年的人兽大军对卡梅洛特星发起总攻。然而，在赛米拉得知莫嘉娜手中持有促进剂后，便改变了策略，她想知道促进剂是否为抑制剂的克星或解药，并顺便拉拢双子星作为自己复仇大业的一个帮手，没想到，实验室里的实验却证明了促进剂的特殊威力可以重新改造因抑制剂而退化到不同级别的特种兵，这让她和双子星的两位联合统治者都大开眼界，从此也走上了一条不归路。  
从崔斯坦的描述和梅林的亲眼所见来判断，这个实验虽然才操作了没几天，但显然成效显著，抑制剂和促进剂就像流传民间的阴阳学说，一个至阴一个至阳，纵是体魄异常的特种兵也难以在这两种药剂一前一后服用后，身心不发生异变。  
这就好比黑暗与光明找到了同一个宿主，在原本阴阳平衡的人体小宇宙里争斗不休。在这误打误撞之下，进入第二实验阶段的特种兵们，其战斗力仍然强于普通人，但超能基因、精神体和大脑运转都受到了严重的损伤，“只知服从命令，不会判断是非”——他们被改造成了没有自主意识的活体武器。  
曾经让全星系骄傲不已的进化型人类——哨兵和向导，竟然落得如此悲惨下场，这让指挥室里的众人均是义愤填膺，心疼不已。

 

“亚瑟，你和莫德雷德到底有多大仇？”梅林打破凝重的气氛，他思考起某些仍然让他不解的细节，“他竟然自愿参与促进剂的人体实验，又主动请愿来勾引你，好像他做这些事就是冲着你一个人来的？”  
“我怎么知道？”亚瑟没好气地说，他一脸无奈地看向崔斯坦，“你还有没有关于他更多的信息？我到底哪里冒犯他了？”  
“呃...”崔斯坦皱着眉又在脑子里搜寻了一遍，然后摇摇头说，“他是莫嘉娜身边的人，平时不太露脸，伊索德都对他不甚了解，我对他就更没什么印象了。”

梅林还是不甘心，莫德雷德曾经是他梦中杀死亚瑟的人，又曾经差点成了他的情敌，不搞清这个人对亚瑟到底有何企图，这让他大石压胸，难以安心。  
“你说当时自愿参与人体实验的两人，他们都有什么共同点，又有什么不同点？”梅林又问。  
崔斯坦面露难色，倒是伊索德眼睛一亮，像是想起了什么，“我听莫嘉娜说，因为当时只有促进剂的稀释液，为了全面观察实验效果，他们要找一个绑定过的哨兵或向导，一个没绑定过的哨兵或向导，莫德雷德是第一个志愿者，莫嘉娜曾经当着我的面跟阿雷迪恩通话，告诉他她已经有了志愿者，是一个绑定过的向导，让他尽量再找没绑定过的哨兵！”  
“这么说来，莫德雷德是绑定过的？”梅林惊讶地问道，毕竟在莫德雷德对外的所有介绍资料中从未提及这一点，自己之前用精神触丝探测莫德雷德时，也只是得出了他是发过结合热的向导的结论，而现在，应该可以确定，他是个绑定过的向导了。但是，他的资料里并没有另一半的讯息，那要么就是他和他的另一半从未去登记过，要么，就是他的哨兵已经死了...  
“恩，那天我去找莫嘉娜，听到莫德雷德走出办公室前的最后一句话，说什么‘为了卡拉’，不知道这个卡拉是不是...”伊索德把所有能想起来的点点滴滴都说了出来。  
“卡拉？”亚瑟警觉起来，他咀嚼着这个似乎有点耳熟的名字，在桌面的电脑光幕上用手指按了几个键，直接连上了搜索引擎，在一排排和卡拉这个名字相关的搜索结果中，他看到了自己那一年被记者采访的视频。

这下，一切都明了了。莫德雷德是为了给卡拉报仇才会踏上这条不归路的。一旁的梅林没有觉得胸中大石落地，心情反而更加沉重了起来。  
无论起因为何，莫德雷德这次没有引诱成功，下次就极有可能对亚瑟下狠手！

“卡拉根本不是我杀的，”亚瑟叹了口气坐回椅子，“当时是他们先开的火，我们的人在开枪之前是做了警告的，谁知道混战之中，子弹不长眼，到底是谁射中了她，现在根本无从考证了，没想到，莫德雷德...”

亚瑟一番唏嘘之后，并没把这件事看得很重，目前的形势下，双方已然撕破脸皮，莫德雷德一时也难以靠近自己。他没有梅林想得那么多，认为个人安危可以暂时先放在一边，于是揉了揉太阳穴，转换了话题，“你们都去休息一下吧，我和梅林先顶着。离卡梅洛特星还有一段距离，回去以后我们还要立刻召开紧急会议，商量对策，趁现在还有时间，大家先去养养精神。”  
“太好了，我现在就想洗澡，想躺倒，想...嘿嘿...我们很快就来接替你们。”高文说完拉着兰斯洛特往休息区走。  
“慢——慢——来！”亚瑟拖长语调朝高文的背影喊道。

 

亚瑟见梅林仍旧拉长着脸，知道他还在介意莫德雷德的事，于是站起身来搂住他的腰，轻抵了下他的额头说道，“打败了魔兽星，收回双子星的控制权，莫德雷德自然就会得到处理了。别想了，回去以后，我们要尽快想一个解决问题的办法，你把脑子留给那个吧。还有，刚才人多，其实我倒是有个问题一直想问你。”  
梅林终于抬起眼皮，“什么问题？”  
“我记得你说你第一次在圆梦酒吧发了结合热，是因为森瑞德，呃，也就是提希丰给你的特饮中放了促进剂？”  
梅林想了想说，“我记得我说过是我猜的。”说完，他忽然就明白了亚瑟要说的意思，“崔斯坦说，赛米拉让提希丰带来卡梅洛特星的是抑制剂，是为了测试珀西所说的预言：抑制剂到底对我们有没有用？所以我那天喝的根本不是促进剂，而是抑制剂？”  
“对，我就是这个意思，刚才我就一直在想，那时候双子星还没有拿到启明星岩体物质样本，促进剂的稀释液都在莫德雷德和另一个家伙身上做实验了，所以提希丰不可能拿错，他给你服用的应该是抑制剂无疑。但是，如果你喝的是抑制剂，结果还是自发了结合热，那就是说...”  
“那就是说，我对抑制剂的确是免疫的？”梅林震惊地接过话来，他转念又一想，“而你，我相信莫德雷德和你在一起的时候，一定也想办法给你敬过酒什么的，他肯定也在你的饮食中下过抑制剂！”  
“现在想起来确实有过，虽然我不确定他有没有动手脚，不过，我相信他在卡梅洛特那么多天，要动手应该早就动手了。”  
“而你居然安然无恙！”梅林激动地伸出双手，像盲人摸象似地把亚瑟的脸、脖子、肩膀、手臂摸了个遍，确定眼前的亚瑟是完好无损的亚瑟之后惊喜地说道，“所以，你对抑制剂也是免疫的！”  
亚瑟拉住他的手笑道，“看来珀西大叔所言非虚，我们俩个注定了是天子之命啊。”  
梅林略带不屑地皱皱鼻子，他显然不太喜欢这种看似虚荣的说法，但也禁不住为之一振，因此咧嘴笑道，“你说话的口吻越来越像乌瑟了。”不过轻松的笑容也就维持了一秒，他就严肃了起来，“这次回去，我一定要好好拷问下盖伊斯那老家伙！关于我自己的身世我现在开始感兴趣了。”  
“说不定你和我一样...”  
亚瑟话音未落，一向从容不迫的兰斯洛特急匆匆地跑进接待室，他的神色从未如此慌张过，亚瑟和梅林立刻松开彼此的手不明所以地看着他，兰斯洛特的脸色有些苍白，他喘了两口气说，“高文，我，我们其他人，好像都在退化！”

 

退化？！  
神色大变的亚瑟和梅林立刻上前扶住像是随时要倒下的兰斯洛特，只见他额头上已经渗出黄豆般大小的汗珠，不知是因为跑动还是因为退化的痛苦，他双眉紧锁，气喘吁吁地说，“我还好，高文，高文比我先出现反应，还有其他人...”  
这时，崔斯坦也跑了进来，已将双子星的军装换成便衣的他看起来完全没有兰斯洛特的症状，但显然神情万分紧张，“快出来看看，你们的哨兵和向导，现在的症状和服用抑制剂之后的症状完全符合！”

接待室就在指挥室的旁边，作为队长，亚瑟第一个跑向那里，梅林架起浑身哆嗦不止的兰斯洛特跟在身后。  
指挥室里，主控台边的一等哨兵加拉哈德已经将战舰改为自动驾驶，此刻正跪在地上手捧脑袋大口喘着粗气，而其他三名均为二等哨兵或向导的队员显然情况更为严重，其中一人抱着一个圆形垃圾篓呕吐不止；一人仰面朝天躺倒在地，翻着白眼轻微地抽搐；还有一人眼神涣散，口中念念有词像是疯了一般。  
兰斯洛特也许是受了这个场景的刺激，想起了还躺在床上的高文，转身就要回自己房间，踉踉跄跄的他还没迈出两步就被梅林抓住了手臂。  
“别动，兰斯洛特，相信我，快速移动只会加速血液循环，如果真的是抑制剂，你现在最好先别动。”梅林焦急地说，“我帮你看看高文。”说着，他便集中精力放出了自己的精神触丝。

精神触丝所及之地让梅林心里更为不安。  
这次出来的队员全部是二等以上的特种兵，去掉自己和亚瑟、崔斯坦和伊索德目前安然无事以外，其他人看起来像是全都中了抑制剂的招。  
此时此刻，整条护卫舰里的气息就像他在仓库地面上踏到那块不起眼的深色岩石时一模一样——恐惧、慌张、痛苦、悲伤...所有的负面信息素如排山倒海般迎面袭来。  
不像地下实验室的那些已经被彻底摧毁的士兵，队员们的症状目前还是初级阶段，有的人正在努力地和自己的脆弱做着抗争，有的人则在医药库里翻箱倒柜，伊索德正在阻止一名反应较为严重的年轻士兵用头撞向坚硬的合金舰体。通道里，精神体们嘶鸣和哀嚎的声音不断刺激着此刻每个特种兵脆弱的心灵，一头黑豹步履艰难地向前挪动，嘴里发出求救般的呜咽。

“布莱克！”梅林看出这是高文的精神体，立刻将精神触丝凑过去，温柔地缠绕在黑豹的背颈处，他引领它进入自己的精神世界，让它感受到一块柔软光滑的丝绸正在抚触它滚烫颤抖的身体，让它在暂时的清凉舒适中得到慰藉。  
尽管不是自己绑定的哨兵，但是作为舰上唯一一名安好的向导，现在正是发挥积极作用的时候。更何况，首席向导的抚慰力量是超乎寻常的强大，这一点恐怕连梅林自己都不知道。  
黑豹趴在墙角，呼吸没有那么痛苦了，腹部的起伏也逐渐平稳了一些，梅林的双手和精神触丝又在他的头上轻抚了几下，嘱咐他，“快回去吧，躺着别动，我们会想办法的，兰斯洛特暂时没事。”  
两秒之后，黑豹消失了，梅林知道高文唤回了自己的精神体，环顾一眼四周后，他慢慢收回精神触丝，精神力分出了一部分，耳边亚瑟和崔斯坦的对话自然就没有错过。

“在双子星上，我们只吃过一顿饭，就是被单独隔开的那顿。当时莫德雷德和我们一起，我亲眼所见，他吃的每样东西都和我们一样，所以才会放松警惕，该死的，他究竟是怎么做到的...”松开刚才在地上不断抽搐的人，半蹲着的亚瑟懊悔地砸了下地板。  
“如果你们都吃了含有抑制剂的食物，那为何少将你...你看起来完全没事？还有梅林他好像也...”崔斯坦疑惑地看着亚瑟和梅林。  
这倒提醒了亚瑟，他很快意识到，这个“集体中毒”事件再一次印证了珀西所说的“抑制剂对亚瑟和其未来绑定的首席向导没有用。”且不管到底为什么，至少现在有一点可以肯定的就是，他和梅林的基因里含有某种能够抵抗抑制剂的元素。他偷偷看了眼正在聚精会神放出精神触丝的梅林，在心里做了一个决定。  
“崔斯坦，”亚瑟小声说道，“去医药库拿大针筒和药瓶来，有多少拿多少把伊索德也叫来，快。先别问为什么。”  
崔斯坦没有犹豫，跑出指挥室。

完全收回精神触丝的梅林先是扶住兰斯洛特，“高文在房间里，他很糟糕，不过不比你更糟，我刚给他做了精神疏导，暂时稳住了。”  
紧接着，他又转向亚瑟说，“我知道你要干什么，你不可以一个人承担，应该让我们两个一起来。再说，我也是‘类O型血’。”  
梅林的表情异常严峻，眼神中透露着不容置疑，自家哨兵就算不明说，他照样能知道他的一举一动一言一行。  
“看来以后我做什么都逃不出你的眼睛了是吗？”亚瑟对此也很无奈，只好自嘲起来。  
“你能意识到这点就好，亚瑟。我先给所有人都做一个精神抚慰，可以暂时安抚他们的情绪，你让伊索德和崔斯坦加快行动速度，”梅林顿了一顿，非常不满地说，“以及，你这种危险的个人英雄主义，只此一次，下不为例，否则，你知道后果！”  
虽然现在胸中泛起一股暖意非常不合时宜，但是这不受亚瑟的控制——他的向导正在义正言辞地警告他，他现在的世界必须拿出一半来做分享，不管那一半是甜蜜的还是困苦的。

 

梅林第一次使用成为一个首席向导之后的精神力，他必须集中精神，全力以赴，于是他走出指挥室，眼睛朝向一个固定的物体并死死盯住，慢慢凝聚起自己所有的精神力量。  
要想同时抚慰十几个情绪低迷、痛苦不堪的哨兵和向导，梅林唯一的办法就是放出尽量多的精神触丝，将每一个人拉入自己构建的精神幻境中。由于每个哨兵或向导的性格不同，有的坚强，有的不够坚强，有的拥有一块巧克力就可以高兴起来，有的非得拥有一片花海才能平静放松。于是，梅林在他构建的精神幻境中创造了一个美妙而缤纷的世界：远处高山耸立，近处森林茂密，落霞与孤鹜齐飞，秋水共长天一色。一排排漂亮的独立房屋风格各异，每个大房子门口都有碧蓝的泳池和五彩的花园，孩子们在花丛中追逐蝴蝶，成年人端着酒杯亲密交谈...有一个哨兵趴在草地上悄悄啜泣，梅林立刻跑过去扶起他给他灌了一杯蜂蜜柠檬水；又有一个向导倒在房间的洗手台边呼吸困难，梅林费了好大劲把他拖进淋浴间，从头浇下的热水让他终于喘上了一口气；而不远处的小树林里，熟悉的两个人影正在热烈地拥抱，那是重逢的高文和兰斯洛特。  
就这样，梅林在自己的精神图景中给予每个人此时最想要的东西，用细微到难辨真假的美好景象抚慰每一个惶然失措的灵魂。

如此细腻的场景虚构需要耗费大量的精神力，这对于还未经过任何高阶训练的梅林来说，无疑是一次巨大的挑战。他要面对的不仅仅是哨兵，还有那些本来就敏感多疑、擅长分辨和抵抗的向导们，梅林是一个刚刚晋级的首席向导，他只是在凭着本能和直觉毫无保留地奉献出自己，如果不是因为想要帮亚瑟分担一部分压力，让这些走在悬崖边上的特种兵们老老实实地躺在地上接受伊索德和崔斯坦的血液注射，他也绝不可能坚持那么久而不放弃。

“第一批，每人50毫升，先打下去，看排斥反应再增量。”  
“崔斯坦，按住他，我要给他注射了！”  
“亚瑟，你已经抽了1000毫升血液，不能再继续了，也许梅林...”  
“伊索德！到这儿来，给这个人多加50毫升，他还在抽搐。”  
“我能行，不许打扰梅林，他已经够累的了。”

“嗵！”除了身边三个人的对话以外，梅林最后听到的，是自己直挺挺地晕倒在地，后脑勺撞击地面的声音，不知过了多久，他感觉到自己的脊背和胸口的热度正在回升，有人正用指腹摩挲着自己的颧骨和额头，他慢慢地睁开了眼睛。  
“你太累了，这么疯狂地使用精神力，会对身体造成很大的伤害。”亚瑟俯视着梅林，蓝褐色的眼睛里满是担忧。  
“我睡了多久？”  
“十分钟左右。”  
梅林见亚瑟的另一只手别扭地藏在身后，于是挪动脑袋朝他身后瞟了一眼，却发现伊索德还在为亚瑟抽取新鲜血液。  
“不，伊索德，”梅林用手撑起自己，对伊索德嚷道，“不能再抽他的血了，抽我的。我对抑制剂一样免疫。”  
“梅林！你给我躺下！”亚瑟立刻瞪大了双眼，一只手臂又将梅林的上半身强行压了下去，“你才刚刚运用过向导技能，不可以再献血。”  
“别忘了现在是首席的人不止你一个，少将，再说你不是造血机！伊索德！抽...”  
“闭嘴！知道叫少将就得服从军令！你给我...”  
“你才给我闭嘴！你再这么固执，我不介意试一试用我的精神力来控制你！”  
“你...什么？？！！”

“好吧，请允许我说句公道话，”伊索德拔出扎在亚瑟手臂里的针头，“少将大人，所有受到抑制剂影响的哨兵和向导现在都暂时稳定了，宇宙之神也得感谢你！现在这个瓶子里的备用血液还有200毫升，不如就先观察一下大家的反应再说吧。如果短期内真的还需要的话，我会告诉你的，到那个时候，也许梅林大人也已经恢复精神，抽取适量鲜血应该不影响他的健康。”  
“非常感谢你的公道话，伊索德，你辛苦了，先去照看我们可怜的士兵吧。”梅林不容分说地挥了挥手，伊索德心领神会地赶紧走了。

“哈，你现在开始代我发号施令了？”  
“亚瑟！你的嘴唇都发白了，你也是人，并不能因为你是哨兵就可以不断地输出血液！”梅林正色道，“离卡梅洛特星还有一个小时的距离，从现在开始你得躺到床上去休息，我去联系盖伊斯，让他先想办法腾出某个安置所作为隔离区，然后给所有队友做个全面检查，再看需不需要我们俩继续出力。还有，下次再见到莫德雷德，没有人可以阻止我杀掉他的决心！”梅林的眼里闪过一丝凛冽。  
“好吧，我不会阻止你的，不过我得提醒你，除了自我防卫或战场对决以外，你不能随意杀掉他，他必须经过军事法庭的审判。”亚瑟知道梅林不会在莫德雷德这件事上开玩笑，虽然梅林说的是一时气话，但很难说如果两人再次有机会见面的话，梅林会不会真的痛下杀手。不过，既然莫德雷德确实给所有小分队的人都下了抑制剂，那就意味着他现在是整个联盟的通缉犯了，至少在卡梅洛特星和厄尔多星他都不可能再轻易落足，就算他自己是个向导，但想杀害自己同族的向导就不再是朋友，而是敌人，对于敌人，没有什么好怜悯的。如果梅林真的“错手”杀死了莫德雷德，亚瑟会想尽一切办法为他开脱。但是，现在暂时还不是思考这个问题的时候，舰上还有他的战友们正在经历着关键时刻。  
“先把莫德雷德放一边吧，现在，我怎么可能独自躺在床上？他们都是训练营里最优秀的哨兵和向导，我必须去看看他们。”亚瑟执拗起来和梅林没什么两样。  
“那我们一起去，我顺便拍一些案例留档，回去后和盖伊斯再做研究。”梅林起身前吻了吻亚瑟的嘴唇，试图让它看上去更加水润光泽一些。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

回到卡梅洛特星的第一天，亚瑟和梅林几乎都没有休息就分别投入了各自紧张的工作中。

十七名队员被统一安置到了一家军部自己开的酒店里，乌瑟派了重兵把守，并且用了消息封锁这一老办法来应对可能引起的内部恐慌。亚瑟第一时间向军部最高指挥团汇报了双子星之行的成果，其中提到梅林独自一人深入虎穴探得秘密人体实验室时，言语中尽是骄傲和夸赞，“他第一次出任务...不畏艰险...机智多变...所向披靡...凯旋而归...”  
在毫不脸红地夸了梅林大约15分钟后，他又宣布梅林已经升级为首席向导，在回程中利用强大的精神力，及时安抚了所有哨兵向导们痛苦的退化反应，“如果不是他，恐怕他们已经...这就是我的首席向导...强大的梅林...乐于奉献的梅林...我提议，给他授予总军二级军功奖章，升任训练营副指挥官...”

乌瑟对亚瑟如此痴迷自家向导，处处夸大其词的行为无言以对，毕竟梅林这次出行确实立了大功，首席向导的预言也已实现，未来毫无疑问又是一家人，所以就毫不含糊地同意了这些提议，并同时指出自己儿子亚瑟也理应获得总军二级奖章，以表扬和感谢他在领导小队冲出重重包围，及时分析抑制剂中毒原因，发扬古老的骑士精神，不顾自身危险主动献血救人的壮举。亚瑟没有推脱，欣然接受并感谢父亲后，便立刻和众将领讨论起了反击计划。

现在看来，事情远比众人想象的要严重。既然全星系科技发展最强大的魔兽星都已无力抵抗暗能量的侵蚀，那么它就成了一颗迟早要被废弃的星球。于公，这颗星球的现存生命体都急需迁居其他星球；于私，赛米拉就是想要借此机会冠冕堂皇重挫乌瑟势力，顺便自认星系霸主。这种随意侵占其他星球宝贵资源的想法和做法无疑是不讲理的，也是有损于人类文明以及星系可持续发展的，只不过，自古以来，人类的历史文明进展从来都是从不讲理开始，谁做了老大谁就是真理。  
经过这些天发生的事来看，赛米拉拆散亚瑟、梅林的计划显然已落空，抑制剂也已被证实对他俩没用，接下来，无非就是集结双子星的兵力，对卡梅洛特星和厄尔多星正式宣战——这其中，搞不好还会用上正在如火如荼改造的“特种兵活体武器”，这是大家最不愿意看到的。真的到了战场上，面对和自己一样却又不一样的同类，到时候是杀好还是不杀好呢？

为此，众将领的意见分成了两派，一派主张派精英小组前往双子星，用武力控制阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜，抓住提希丰做人质，逼迫赛米拉签下和平共处条约，然后有条件地允许魔兽星上的部分居民移居到双子星上，这是一种相对温和的做法；另一派，则主张集合所有兵马，直接绕道杀向魔兽星，打败罪魁祸首赛米拉，接手魔兽星统治权，以最快的速度研究其可生存状态，再决定如何安置其民众，当然，这其中有个关键要素就是需要派人暗中策反阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜，毕竟，他俩和乌瑟矛盾再深，根却是来自卡梅洛特。  
两派意见各说各有理，各有各利弊，一番群情激昂的争论之后，仍未得出最终的结果，这也和乌瑟的犹豫不决有关，因为不管怎么做，自己女儿莫嘉娜总是在这些讨论中扮演着一个敌对的角色。他英明神武一辈子，可从没想过有一天要和自己的女儿开战。  
乌瑟偷看一眼坐在一旁的伊格莱恩，一声不吭的她，脸色已是难看得快要彻底发作了，弄不好，孟加拉虎哈里斯的利爪已经时刻准备着向某个言辞过激的将领一巴掌呼过去...

事不宜迟，乌瑟一声呵斥，命令谁都不许再吵。他揉了揉突突直跳的太阳穴，暗自感慨岁月不饶人，越老事越多，然后板着脸说，“这一仗开始之前，还有一件更重要的事情要做。那就是我们要让他们’攘外必先安内’！双子星的军营里有很多都是当年从卡梅洛特带过去的人，就像亚瑟带回来的两个特种兵一样，他们对故土都有情怀，如果凭着一些铁证事实向星际互联网散播并揭露双子星和魔兽星的阴谋，势必会引起他们的愤怒和反抗，这样一来，至少在一段时间以内，阿雷迪恩和...他们会为了安抚军心而无暇顾及开战一事，并有可能引起两星之间内讧，为我们多争取一点备战时间。所以，先请情报部立刻收集并整理需要散播的证据资料；而我会联系盖伊斯，看看基因研究所的检验报告什么时候出来，到时候非机密部分可以直接给情报部作为证据；第二件事，我会和厄尔多星的管理者芙丽雅通话，希望她重视已经和即将发生的一切，卡梅洛特会尽快派人去协助她做好边界守卫工作；第三，总军指挥部，你们要立刻派人全面自检防御系统并做及时改善，尤其是如何短期内提升雷达或其他监测系统的灵敏度，提希丰能够利用隐形战舰自由进出边境如无人之地，这就是目前最致命的危险；最后，总军特种兵部队和特种兵训练营，你们两个单位需要重新调整人员结构，加强实战演练以及边界巡逻，也许很快就要养兵千日用兵一时了。至于开不开战何时开战，就等这几件事情做完以后再说...呃，时限就定15天吧。”

说完，乌瑟又让亚瑟单独留下，然后解散了其他人，亚瑟立刻明白，这是要他汇报一下在会上不方便说的东西，比如，莫嘉娜这次在这件事上到底参与了多少以及第二次再见弟弟又是什么态度。对于莫嘉娜，亚瑟确实有很多话要说，同时，也有很多话要问。

 

就在亚瑟和父亲母亲密谈之际，梅林正忙着协助盖伊斯在临时隔离区照顾十七名队友。亚瑟在舰上的灵机一动，确实解了当时的燃眉之急，最实在的效果就是所有人的精神体都保住了，也没有人因此真的退化，经过一整天全面细致的体检后，目前只有几个抵抗力较弱的哨兵和向导略感头疼，其他人的心情和身体看起来都好的和平常没什么两样。  
高文已经吵嚷着想要快点回家，因为亚瑟肯定需要他去训练营解决很多后续事宜，梅林被他吵得不耐烦，于是请示了盖伊斯，在确认每个人都留下了血液样本，又和每个人签订了研究所的保密协议后，就把十七个人都放了回去。

其实，目前研究所最重要的任务主要有二：一是搞清梅林带回来的第三瓶既不是促进剂又不是抑制剂的深色液体到底是什么；二是抑制剂既然对亚瑟梅林没用，那么他俩的血液就值得好好研究一下。至于被莫嘉娜偷走的促进剂基因种子，现在又被梅林偷了几瓶拷贝不走样的复制版回来，这以后还要不要继续研究投产，还是从此以后就和几瓶抑制剂一起当做危险物品陈列基因研究所内，一切都还不能得出最终结论。  
而梅林急于放走队友们，还有一个重要原因：他想单独和盖伊斯好好谈谈关于自己的过去。他隐隐觉得自己不是盖伊斯口里那种“简单的战时遗孤”，他有着和亚瑟一样强大的超级基因，和亚瑟注定捆绑一生的命运，这一切或许只是来得比较晚，但却实实在在地发生了。无论盖伊斯知道多少，梅林相信，他就和那个神秘的星际旅行家珀西先生一样，一定也知道一些关于梅林甚至关于亚瑟的不为人知的秘密。

 

时至午夜，抬头仰望，夜空不甚明亮，离卡梅洛特星最近的厄尔多星在星球防护罩的遮掩下时隐时现。整整20年，梅林早已忘了那颗星球上曾经也留下过自己的足迹，他到底是谁的孩子，他的父母真如盖伊斯所说，就是普通的三等哨兵和向导吗？他们真的死于那场反击战吗？除了盖伊斯，真的没有人知道更多关于他的身世了吗？  
梅林点起一根很久未抽的曼陀罗烟卷，烟雾缭绕中，他仿佛能听见自己在草坪上嬉戏玩闹的笑声，他的父亲和母亲在前方倒退着小跑，母亲手里拿着一株不知名的野草吸引小梅林的注意，而父亲在他快要追上时伸手一把抱住他把他抛向蔚蓝的天空，然后又稳稳地接住——这一切，都如梦境般似真似幻，模糊不清。  
吐出最后一口烟圈，梅林裹了裹身上的衣服，走回亚瑟的府邸。

“他还没睡？”远远地就看见忠实的乔治正从厨房的方向端了一盘果酒过来，梅林微笑着伸出手去。  
“少将在等你呢。”乔治识趣地任梅林从他手里接过托盘。  
“你去休息吧。”梅林示意后，轻手轻脚地捧着托盘走进门。

亚瑟半躺在热烘烘的电子壁炉旁，背倚一张椭圆形超软无脚沙发，闭着眼睛，一只手在鼻梁骨上轻轻按摩，看上去十分疲惫。梅林放下托盘，自己先往盛了冰块的杯子里倒了半杯酒，端起来抿了一大口含在嘴里，走过去挨着亚瑟坐下，将自己的嘴牢牢地贴上亚瑟的嘴，给他慢慢地灌入这琼浆玉液。  
亚瑟虽然自始至终没有睁开眼，却早就感应到了向导的信息素和这熟悉的调情方式，还有独属于梅林的淡淡的烟草味，他顺从地张开嘴，一手插入梅林乌润的头发里揉搓着，咽下这一口混合着酒味和烟味的液体。梅林的嘴唇丰厚柔软，长睫毛的末梢刷在亚瑟敏感的鼻翼两侧，鼻息喷洒在脸颊上，让他心痒难耐。他的牙齿迫不及待地噙住梅林的下唇，轻轻噬咬后又加入了舌头的舔舐。梅林悄悄变换了下坐姿，现在的他跨坐到亚瑟的腿上，两只手都双双探入亚瑟的睡衣，滚烫的掌心紧紧扒住他结实的背肌，趁着亚瑟唇齿短暂的松懈，他睁开迷醉的双眼注视自己的哨兵，他在他的瞳孔里似乎看到了一个同样疲惫的自己。

“要不要我替你做做精神疏导？”  
“我以为你正在做？”  
“那少将大人觉得效果如何？”  
“再做下去效果就会更显著了。”  
梅林微微一笑，一只手往下一探，恶作剧似地在亚瑟的裆里掐了一把，亚瑟惨叫一声，双臂双腿拑住梅林猛一翻身，两人的姿势立刻做了个调换。  
“别以为你得了总军二级奖章，就可以骑到我头上来了！”亚瑟笑着，动作麻利地扯掉了梅琳身上的衣物。  
“你，你说什么？”梅林一边配合地伸手蹬腿，一边疑惑地探寻亚瑟欲擒故纵的目光。  
“等做完再告诉你。免得你太得意！”亚瑟毫不犹豫地用梅林自己的内衣盖住他的眼睛，然后一口吻上去，堵住了那张还要开口询问的嘴。

 

“你有心事。”一番激烈的贴身肉搏战后，亚瑟搂着昏昏欲睡的梅林，从沙发旁扯过一条薄毯子盖在两人身上，忍不住说道，“你很久没抽烟了。”  
“嗯。”梅林似有似无地从鼻子里发出一个回应，过了一会儿，他翻了个身，面对着亚瑟，打消了睡意，“你也有心事。”  
“我先问你的。”  
盯着亚瑟的眼睛，梅林微微叹了口气说，“我怀疑我自己没那么简单。”  
亚瑟一下喷笑了出来，不过看到梅林撑起半个身体异常认真的样子，他只好收起笑容，“好吧，对不起，我没别的意思，要知道你在我眼里就从没简单过，从你第一次轻而易举地侵入我的精神图景我就知道。”  
“没有‘侵入’，是你自己向我开放的。”梅林重新躺回亚瑟的怀抱。  
“是的没错，我以前可从来没如此‘对外开放’过。”亚瑟笑道，“好了，说说你真正的不简单吧。”  
“我要是知道就好了。一切就像童话故事，你不觉得吗？我和你，阿苏萨和基哈拉，冰与火，首席哨兵和一个迟到的首席向导，好像全是命中注定似的。我想知道我的爸爸妈妈是谁？为什么我这么多年来总是做同一个恶梦？为什么我的能力在不断增长？和别的哨兵绑定也会这样吗？为什么我刚开始长胡子就迷上了活在新闻里的你？毕竟天下好看又有能耐的哨兵多的就是，为什么我就这一根筋？”梅林瞥了眼皱起眉头的亚瑟继续说道，“还有，盖伊斯今天只肯告诉我，我和威尔是被他在20年前那场对抗魔兽星的联合反击战的战区捡到的，然后一起被带回了卡梅洛特，我的父亲母亲到底是谁，到底死没死他也不清楚，这和我5岁时就知道的东西没有任何差别。”顿了一顿，梅林有些气馁地总结道，“我不想活在童话故事里，你明白吗？这让我没有安全感，仿佛一切都是一个巨大的气泡，总有一天会...‘砰’！”

短暂的沉默后，亚瑟觉得自己应该说些什么，于是他说，“听上去是有点超现实，不过，你没有活在童话故事里，你活在我的世界里，而我活在你的世界里，”他用半个手掌按住想要立刻反驳的那张嘴，继续说道，“还有一点我不敢苟同，天下好看又有能耐的哨兵确实很多，亚瑟.潘德拉贡却只有一个，这就是你迷恋我的原因。”他松开手，因为梅林此时应该是笑而无语了，“至于盖伊斯，我不知道，你需要我的帮助吗？我可以借你一本《卡梅洛特刑罚大全之上下两千年》，如果你下不去手，我可以...”  
“闭嘴。”

“那你呢？”梅林决定转换话题，就在亚瑟真的闭嘴了好一阵之后，“先别说，让我猜猜，你帮我争取了那个什么奖章，向军部事无巨细地汇报了一整天，最后被乌瑟留下单独问询关于莫嘉娜的近况，你如实汇报，但是想知道莫嘉娜到底为什么这么恨你，确切说，恨这个家，再确切说，恨自己的父亲：乌瑟？！可是乌瑟不想谈，就像该死的老头盖伊斯，他们都得了一种叫做‘去他妈的看似选择性失忆实则不想说出事实’的老年痴呆症。”  
“说真的，你还是做结巴的时候比较老实。”亚瑟摇着头无奈地笑道。  
“现在可退不了货了少将！说真的，为什么不悄悄问下伊格莱恩。”  
“我母亲在这件事上难得和我父亲保持一致——守口如瓶，不过我看她似乎挺愿意和你交谈，也许你可以替我问问？”  
“是个不错的主意。不过，目前来说，我还不算是你真正意义上的家人，无权过问你的家事，尤其是，向你的父母打听这些...”  
“梅林？”亚瑟坐起身来，突然变得神情严肃。  
“怎么了？”梅林也不由自主地跟着坐起来，回想自己有没有说错什么。  
“那我们就尽早结婚吧。”

梅林抬了抬眉毛，确定亚瑟不是在开玩笑，然后微微皱眉道，“你现在算是求婚？”  
“呃...”亚瑟站起来，光着身子走到一排摆满装饰品的墙边旁，按下一个按钮，其中一个格子缓缓滑出，上面是一个 软木做的可爱小男孩正在奋力爬树，那树上有一个鸟巢，亚瑟从鸟巢里小心翼翼地抠出两枚闪亮的戒指，又按下按钮，小男孩重新躲回了装饰柜。  
梅林惊讶地长大了嘴巴，“你，你放在那儿有多久了？”  
“有一阵子了，”亚瑟不以为然地说，然后回到梅林身边，眼神戏谑却又温柔，“既然我们早已绑定了，那戒指就是走个形式而已，当然，你要当作求婚也可以。现在，选一枚戒指戴上吧。”  
梅林的嘴巴张得更大了，“你也太敷衍了事了。”  
“那你戴还是不戴？”  
“...”梅林翻了个白眼，不情愿地拿起他掌心里的一枚戒指。  
亚瑟一把抓住他的手，一边把梅林刚拿起来的那枚戒指套在他的中指上，一边傻傻笑着说，“我爱你，梅林，非常爱...好了，到你了。”  
梅林一下没忍住跟着他勾起了嘴角，只好说道，“我也爱你。”他接过另一枚戒指给亚瑟戴好，心中鲜花怒放，彩蝶飞舞，蜂蜜和甜酒同时浇灌着精神世界。  
“放心吧，订婚仪式虽然简单了点，但正式的结婚典礼可有你受的。”


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

一大早，窗外小鸟啾啾，启明星之光普照大地。卧房里，梅林和亚瑟还在蒙头大睡，乔治连敲了几遍门都没人应答，他不得不接通了梅林的通讯器，毕竟少将的起床气更厉害一些。

“早，乔治。”梅林在枕头里瓮声瓮气地说。他记得自己的通讯器昨晚明明摘下来并且关闭了，就是为了能多睡一会儿...除非乔治用了紧急频道。  
“早，梅林，盖伊斯请你和少将尽快到他那儿去一趟。”  
“嗯。”  
“咳，梅林？梅林！”乔治知道梅林的脑子仍然在宕机状态，只好再呼叫一遍，“盖伊斯特地关照你们俩都得去，他已经检验出那瓶东西是什么了。”  
“哦——什么？”梅林在昏昏沉沉中忽然睁开眼，“你先回复他，我们很快就到。”接着就是把身边人一阵猛摇，亚瑟被摇得差点跌下床，“快醒醒亲爱的。殿下！公主殿下？盖伊斯知道第三瓶药水是什么了！”

两人胡乱塞了几口面包水果当早餐，就匆匆赶到了基因研究所，盖伊斯早已等候在实验室的玻璃房里，他正在吃一块原本不知什么形状的煎饼，当他发现他们的到来时，非常高兴地冲着他们挥了挥手，身边的威尔也脱下纳米手套，大呼小叫着出来和他们打招呼。  
“少将，梅林，你们来得太是时候了，这东西会让你们大吃一惊的，快进去吧。我得去厕所解放一下，你们知道宿醉的感觉吗？不过不是酒，而是咖啡，一晚上整整8杯！哦等等，等等，你们...你们俩和往常有什么不一样吗？”  
梅林先和亚瑟对视一眼，接着举起手朝威尔扬了扬，“你是说这个？”  
威尔睁大了被黑眼圈包裹的眼睛，夸张地倒吸一大口气，万分惊恐又一本正经地说道，“我的宇宙之神啊，梅林，这么说，以后我得叫你少将夫人了？”  
梅林歪了歪脑袋，同样一本正经地说，“我可以立刻让阿苏萨对着你这张嘴吹一小口气，这样你就明白什么该说什么不该说了。”  
“好吧好吧，我怕了你。不过别以为做了少将夫人就可以杀人灭口！”  
“快滚去你的厕所。”梅林笑道。

“盖伊斯，别再吃这些垃圾食品了，”梅林进了玻璃房第一件事就是夺下盖伊斯手中那块看起来已经硬得像是一块陈年树皮的厚底煎饼，“我给你调的营养冲剂呢？”他顺便端起盖伊斯刚碰到杯把的一杯冷咖啡走到洗手池旁倒了个干净，“希望你还记得你的年龄是威尔的3.5倍，别学他的那些坏习惯！”  
“哇哦，梅林，”亚瑟盯着梅林的一举一动说，“我能预见我50年后的生活了。你看起来像个爬到主人头上的话唠恶管家，”当梅林端着一杯冲剂转身恶狠狠地瞪着他时，他举起手赶紧加了一句，“就算这样，我也不会退货的。”

梅林把一杯热冲剂塞到盖伊斯手里，展露了一抹强势而邪恶的微笑后说道，“喝完了才能告诉我们你发现了什么。”  
盖伊斯在喉头咕哝了一下，求救般看了眼亚瑟，亚瑟自觉地将目光飘向天花板，盖伊斯只得接过这杯看着和咖啡差不多颜色的冲剂，稍加犹豫后一仰脖子灌了下去。

 

“暗能量，也有人称其为宇宙暗流，是宇宙大舞台上最不受欢迎的演员，没人要懂它演的戏，也没人想看它演的戏，并且从未被任何光学望远镜、X射线望远镜、射电望远镜看清，可是，宇宙万物运转时，除了我们能观察到的恒星或星系引力外，理论上还有很多隐匿不可见的力量在维持运转，这其中就有这种暗能量新微粒子，魔兽星的科技运用能力本就在我们之上，他们能采集到暗能量已经非常了不起了，除此以外还能加以应用，真的是令人难以置信。”盖伊斯絮絮叨叨地来了个开场白。  
“盖伊斯，能挑重点说吗？”梅林再次微微笑道。

“哦，这大概是喝多了营养冲剂的副作用。简单来说，根据我这几天的研究推测，暗能量对魔兽星的侵蚀就像火焰的三层温度。你们都知道，火焰分为焰心、内焰、外焰，其所处位置不同，温度也不同，而暗能量侵蚀魔兽星的半边星球时，其威力也是由强到弱，意思就是说，越是靠近被毁半星球的地方，其受损地表的暗能量新微粒子的含量越高，而越是靠近幸存半星球的地方，其暗能量新微粒子的含量越低。制造抑制剂所用的暗能量新微粒子是靠近幸存半星球所采集的地表样本，而我手上这瓶东西，其暗能量新微粒子含量比你带回来的其他几瓶抑制剂的1000倍还要多！我可以大胆猜测：他们用的是靠近被毁半星球核心地域的样本！要知道，20年前的这波暗能量虽然已经成为过去时，但是其遗留在阿尔比恩星系边缘的潜余影响力却不容小觑，比如你们在双子星上所经历的启明星越来越黯淡就是负面影响之一。魔兽星早就不是20年前的魔兽星了，暗能量夺去了他们的半个宜居星球，更夺去了他们制造武器和机器人的贵金属资源，别说更新换代了，他们能把20年前的那些高科技机械成品保养好就已经是竭尽所能了。所以，赛米拉如果能采集到被毁半星球核心区域的样本，可以想象，她必定派了不少人类或魔兽去到那片没有灵魂的死萌之地，真不知道这小小一瓶东西的提炼是用多少个新鲜的血肉之躯换来的啊。”盖伊斯唏嘘不已，一方面是感叹魔兽星即使经历了战败，却仍然在很多方面赶超其他星球，另一方面则是无法想象那些一去不回的生命体在那片恐怖的死亡地带都经历了些什么。

片刻的震惊后，梅林说道，“所以，简单来说，这瓶颜色更深的东西就是加强版的抑制剂？在我们星球，应该属于五级危险品了吧？”  
“可以这么理解。不过，列为五级危险品都小看了这个加强版。你说那些普通抑制剂对你们俩没用，那我的解释只能是暗能量新微粒子的含量不够多，因为我已经将你们的血样和其他哨兵向导的血样做了基因对比，你们俩人大部分基因和其他人并无二异，只是，决定了是哨兵还是向导的‘超级异能素’却远超其他人。用个等式来说明吧，就好比，一个亚瑟可以等于二十个次席哨兵，或者五个普通的首席哨兵，哦，别怀疑，我这里可是有你父亲的血样呢！而你，梅林，除了刚才那个等式换成向导一样成立以外，还多了一种我到目前为止从来都没见过、已知的科学史书中没有任何记载的基因，虽然非常微弱，几乎像一种已退化的基因在你的体内挣扎躲闪，但它还是被我发现了，而且，这种基因有点像一种阻隔因子，在对抗暗能量新微粒子时，它的表现最为强大。我看你们两人以后不如改叫超级哨兵和超级向导好了，抑制剂对你们来说，也许只有靠量才能取胜了。但是，这瓶超强版抑制剂可就大不相同了，给你们看个昨晚我和威尔做的实验。”

一旁的威尔打开超微电脑，按键连到虚拟大屏幕上，一段视频里，是盖伊斯和威尔一边做着实验，一边对着摄像镜头自言自语。只见盖伊斯万分谨慎地用一根滴管吸入了几滴某个小瓶子里的血液，再用它连接了一根极细的针型导管，将血液导入了一个透明的双层真空保温器皿，当血液滴出的一刹那，就被器皿里的某种物质彻底分解，鲜红的血液竟然化为一缕黑烟，在保温瓶里袅袅舞动，就像晕染在清水中的一滴墨汁，之后不管输入多少血液，最终的结果都是如此——全部化成了黑烟，再消散于无形中。“我的神啊！不管是亚瑟还是梅林，他们的超级异能素都被这玩意儿给彻底摧毁了？！”威尔在一旁极其震惊地叫道。

看完视频，亚瑟和梅林的脸色没有了之前的轻松，威尔补充道，“不仅用了你们俩的血样，还用了其他人的，反正无一幸免，而且，连促进剂都单独试过了，导入进去的每一滴都瞬间化成了黑烟！”  
“这不能再叫抑制剂了，应该叫做——消除剂！”梅林怔怔地说道。  
“这个器皿里的还只是稀释过的分解粒子，”盖伊斯转身指了指被放在一个冷柜里的半瓶消除剂说，“若是这半瓶全部使用的话，比如，倒入我们宜居地带的某个净水系统...”  
“那后果不堪设想！”亚瑟接话道。  
“所以，你确定你只看到了一瓶吗？”盖伊斯转向梅林询问。  
“我当时正发着结合热，视线范围有点...模糊，但是我个人认为我只看到了这一瓶！”梅林十分不好意思地说。  
“我个人认为，不管是一瓶还是几瓶，这个宇宙恶魔创造的礼物必须全部销毁！”亚瑟沉声说道。  
众人都陷入了沉思，亚瑟说的是对的，魔兽星和双子星的联合科研团队能做的出第一瓶，就有能力做的出第二瓶，无论如何，双子星上那个仍然存在的实验室不能再继续存在下去，而魔兽星上的一切暗黑力量就让它们留在魔兽星上吧。

 

由于军部要求亚瑟和梅林尽快去做一个关于“探秘双子星地下实验室”的口头报告，于是他们没有在盖伊斯这里多加逗留，临走时，盖伊斯也诚恳建议二人，对消除剂一事务必措辞谨慎、客观说明，以免引起乌瑟和老将们的过度担忧，毕竟事情还没发展到一发不可收拾的地步。  
不过，盖伊斯不是哨兵也不是向导，他无法像亚瑟和梅林这样，由内而外地对这瓶消除剂产生不可抗拒的恐惧和厌恶。“超常五感”和精神体是哨兵和向导的代名词，如果因此被消除，那就意味着和普通人并无二异，这不仅仅是剥夺了他们的异能，而且还剥夺了他们的生命和灵魂。他们很清楚，面对全部是由哨兵向导组成的军部将领们，他们就算再怎样谨慎客观地说明事实，产生的后果也是显而易见的：大家一定都恨不得立刻派兵把那座地下实验室甚至把魔兽星的老巢都夷为平地！

所以，亚瑟和梅林在向众人介绍整个地下实验室的探秘过程中，省去了消除剂这件事，只说抑制剂虽然厉害，但盖伊斯仍然有能力调配出类似抑制剂的解药以备不时之需。为了不再被追问太多，亚瑟向众人宣布了自己和梅林订婚的消息，并说如果可能的话，他打算在军队出征前就举办公开盛大的结婚典礼，并会赐予全星球公民休一天假和发放红包的超级福利。这大大地出乎了所有人的预料，包括梅林，虽然他的未婚夫位高权重，并且和他的父亲一样说一不二，但是何时举办婚礼这样的大事是不是应该和自己商量一下再做决定？  
不用看梅林的的眼神，亚瑟显然也知道自己宣布得确实有些太突然了。  
“我也是刚做的决定。”他讨好地笑着，握了一下梅林的手。  
接下来亚瑟向众人解释的理由确实具有相当的说服力。

大战在即，两军对垒，未到血溅沙场之时，比的是军心士气。亚瑟和梅林要结婚，这样的重磅消息只需一小时就可以传遍整个星系，连同那个天书上的神之预言，先于双星勾结的阴谋传播出去，所有人都会为此八卦谈论，群情激奋。哨兵和向导本就是人类里的异族加超级战士，对自己优化基因的不断传承尤为重视，亚瑟和梅林在双子星上的强势表现已经悄悄传遍整个军营，卡梅洛特星上的特种兵们一方面都为有这样厉害的领头羊而感到骄傲，另一方面为那神秘黑暗的抑制剂而感到厌恶和痛恨。现在，这锦上添花、强强绑定的婚礼对内能够进一步鼓舞军心，对外则能够让敌人中的自己人唏嘘羡慕。婚礼之后，紧接着再传播关于抑制剂、退化、内幕、双星勾结、莫嘉娜受胁迫等负面信息，就更能煽动大部分哨兵和向导的“同族保护”心理，甚至造成由下至上的内讧或反抗也未可知，最理想的状态下说不定会有不战即胜的出奇效果。  
一番话毕，梅林不再纠结于自己的婚礼是否被当成一种武器来利用，反而饱含欣赏之情地凝望着亚瑟，仿佛是在向世人宣布：这就是我的哨兵！我未来的丈夫！

大家又从战术角度讨论了一会儿婚礼的具体时间和形式，交流了一下对于抑制剂和促进剂未来命运的见解后便各自安排工作去了。散会之后，亚瑟和梅林并未离开，而是留下来向乌瑟单独汇报了关于强大危险的消除剂才是对哨兵和向导的大杀器一事。  
乌瑟听罢也是眉头紧锁，忧心忡忡。这一仗看来不得不打，并且有可能开战的时间远比他想象的要来得更早。一想到不管怎样都绕不开莫嘉娜，他的心里就异常烦躁，连他的精神体，那头体型庞大的好望角狮都忍不住被主人放了出来缓解焦虑之情，一人一狮沿着窗台打着鼻息来回踱步，亚瑟和梅林站在一旁也只好面面相觑。

 

其实梅林对乌瑟没什么好感，乌瑟从一开始就不待见自己，性格傲慢偏见、腐朽顽固、还有点不近人情，就算是同意亚瑟和自己结婚也并不是因为梅林的品德高尚，而是看中了梅林的“首席”头衔和天书预言的相吻合。虽然作为一个不算太平的星际联盟的统治者，他对亚瑟另一半的要求苛刻点也没什么不对，但是在从小被盖伊斯教育要“以爱为大”的梅林看来，这个做父亲的有点过于忽略子女的个人感受了，这也是他一直暗暗觉得莫嘉娜的离开一定是被乌瑟伤透了心的原因，只是以前碍于身份未被认同，他也就不方便胡乱猜测亚瑟的家事。然而，现在情形不同了，一是大战在即，能否赢得最终胜利关系到整个星际联盟未来的命运；二是既然已和亚瑟订婚，那有些话作为家人的身份说出来就不会不合适了。  
想到此处，梅林忍不住暗中向亚瑟示意自己想说几句，亚瑟朝他点点头鼓励他不妨有话直说。梅林酝酿了一下，嘴巴一张刚要发声，却突然想起一件事，于是又生生闭上了嘴。亚瑟不明就里，疑惑地看向他，梅林略显扭捏地小声问道，“我该称呼他什么？”

亚瑟愣了一下，随即转过头笑道，“父亲！”  
乌瑟和梅林同时盯住了他，梅林的耳尖还略有些发热。  
“父亲，”亚瑟微微一笑，“梅林有几句话想说。”  
“说吧。”乌瑟并没太在意。  
梅林瞪了瞪勾起嘴角的亚瑟，清了清嗓子说，“根据我们在双子星上的观察，以及崔斯坦、伊索德的情报可以得知，阿雷迪恩和莫嘉娜之间的关系其实并不如他们对外宣称的那么牢固。阿雷迪恩所管辖的南半球地矿资源丰富，军事力量强大，而莫嘉娜作为投靠方，其管理的北半球资源相对匮乏，军事力量薄弱，在很多关系到整个星球兴衰存亡的决定上，莫嘉娜并没有什么可以做决定的实权，就好比和魔兽星的合作，多半是阿雷迪恩以通知的方式来让她‘服从决定’的。据伊索德说，阿雷迪恩平时对莫嘉娜的态度就是漠不关心，毫不在意，就好像她除了能施展一些比一般向导更强大的精神力以外，其他方面一无是处。”说到这里，他发现乌瑟的脸色比先前踱步的时候更加阴沉了，于是赶紧说道，“然而我们的人在民间和军营打听之后却发现，莫嘉娜去了不过几个月时间，在她的精心管理下，北半球的资源开发、贸易通商、边境防卫、军备升级等都做得井井有条，稳中有升。所以，我想问的是，你是她的父亲，以你对她的了解，莫嘉娜是否是一个真正有野心的...”梅林顿了顿，颇有些意味深长道，“潘德拉贡呢？”

乌瑟和亚瑟同时抬起潘德拉贡家的祖传大眼睛盯着梅林。  
梅林耸了耸肩继续说道，“我没有参与你们昨天的军务会，不过，以我的猜测，军部将领们一定认为打一仗在所难免，只不过是今天打、明天打还是后天打的问题，现在急需商讨的是到底怎么打，先攻下双子星，还是直捣魔兽星？依我拙见，如果要直捣魔兽星，我们的大批战舰不得不使用星际联盟几百年来一直运行的公共太空轨道，而这些轨道全都要经过双子星南半球或北半球的雷达监测范围，中途会不会遭遇他们的拦截不好说，就算费尽心力打下魔兽星，回程中会不会被阿雷迪恩趁火打劫也未可知。而远征的代价是，缺少精兵看守的卡梅洛特星会面临在莫嘉娜的偷袭小队攻击下失守的风险，毕竟，她对我们的军队所在地和人员武器配备都再熟悉不过了。再来看，如果想要先夺回双子星，那就要和阿雷迪恩撕破脸皮了，他到时候一定会借助魔兽星的军力和我们顽强抵抗，两颗星对两颗星，看似对等，实则强弱对强强，理想状态下，这场硬仗就算我们最后能赢，也必定是代价惨重。所以，我认为最好的办法就是先说服这场战役中的关键人物莫嘉娜，让她暗中作为我们的内应，让我们的联军悄悄登陆双子星北半球，明面上仍然是2:2，实际上却是2.5:1.5，胜算大大增强。北半球的军力再不济，却都是我们曾经的战友和同胞，晓之以理动之以情，外加我们散布出去的互联网资料里，把莫嘉娜描绘成迫不得已参与魔兽星侵略计划的弱势形象，相信这一仗，不管是拿下阿雷迪恩还是赛米拉，都将会容易得多。等到我们拿下阿雷迪恩，就把双子星的控制权全部交给莫嘉娜，助她成为双子星的真正管理者。如此一来，魔兽星再不敢轻举妄动，双子星、厄尔多星、卡梅洛特星又都会归属潘德拉贡家的统治了。”

梅林咽了口唾沫，见乌瑟和亚瑟都听得相当认真，亚瑟更是连连点头表示赞同。  
“无论如何，”梅林最后说道，“我能感受到，莫嘉娜虽然现在帮着魔兽星，心里却并不是百分百地想与我们为敌。亚瑟此次与莫嘉娜的面谈仍旧没能问出所以然来，可见她确有切肤之痛、难言之隐。而我那天也曾试图进入她的精神图景一探究竟，但她同为首席向导，精神壁垒堪比铜墙铁壁，严丝合缝、牢不可破，强行窥探只会引起她的强烈反击，鉴于她之前对亚瑟的毫不留情，我们又身处别人的地盘上，我就没再敢冒险继续深入。可是，如果她的心病不解，我认为她永远都不会站在卡梅洛特这一边，所以，要想说服她还需要了解她的心病到底是什么，然后...”  
话已至此，梅林虽然不再说下去，乌瑟和亚瑟心中却很清楚：解铃还须系铃人，亚瑟和梅林都解不开莫嘉娜的心结，那就只有乌瑟或者伊格莱恩了。

乌瑟背对着梅林，双手撑在窗台上，他低垂着脑袋，沉思片刻后长叹了一口气，即使只有半张侧脸能被窥见，却已是从中可见其无比凝重的心情，亚瑟从未见父亲如此沮丧过，就好像刚刚经历了一场失败的战役一样。  
“亚瑟，”乌瑟调整了下情绪，转过身，恢复了目光如炬，“我不会再阻止伊格莱恩，你去找你的母亲吧，她会把所有事情都告诉你的。”他扶着身旁的椅子，疲惫地坐下，一只手撑住额头，另一只手无力地挥了挥，轻声叹道，“你们都出去吧。”  
亚瑟心中一阵收紧，想要上前安慰，梅林赶紧拉住他的手，朝他无声地摇摇头，坚定温暖的目光让亚瑟按下了一时冲动，他微微点头，反握住梅林的手，想要就此离开。  
“等一下。”乌瑟突然又开口了，亚瑟和梅林惊讶地回过头来，却见他双手仍然撑着自己的脑袋，对着桌子说道，“梅林，以后的军务会，你和亚瑟一起参加。”  
虽然声音沙哑，但这句话足以在亚瑟和梅林的心中激起一层幸福的涟漪。  
“好的。”梅林答道，转头回应着亚瑟脸上已经绽放如花的笑容。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

伊格莱恩把所有关于莫嘉娜的事一五一十地告诉了亚瑟，还有梅林。尽管梅林起初以为自己需要给伊格莱恩和亚瑟一点单独相处的时间，却没想到伊格莱恩拉住了他的手有意识地轻抚过他的戒指，欣慰地说道，“以后，亚瑟能知道的事你也能知道。”  
梅林非常感谢伊格莱恩的信任，对于从小缺失母爱的他来说，伊格莱恩就像妈妈一般吸引着他，不得不说，这种被母亲温柔宠爱的感觉真是好极了。  
不过，伊格莱恩接下去所说的那些事却令他和亚瑟一时之间目瞪口呆，心情跌宕起伏。

莫嘉娜的遭遇让亚瑟感到无比的震惊，他完完全全没有想到在莫嘉娜突如其来的背叛背后竟然是这样一段令人绝望的故事。强烈的愤怒充斥胸腔，转而是揪心的疼痛，亚瑟突然明白了自己的姐姐为何会选择在羽翼丰满之时远离父亲，远离这个家，远离整个星球。  
如今回想那些岁月，在她最痛苦的时候，他这个弟弟竟然和所有人一样，不以为然地漠视了她！也许年少无知算是一种理由，可是，如果他真的爱他的姐姐，为什么不多问几句，不多关心她一点？他甚至对整件事情毫无察觉，把莫嘉娜当时对他的躲避和冷漠当成一种女人成长过程中的理所当然。他一味地迷恋于自己的等级训练，沉浸在自己那个狭隘而枯燥的世界里，沿着父亲的既定路线麻木前行。作为一个未来的统治者，一个钦定的继承人，一个强大的首席哨兵，一个训练营的明星少将，到头来却连自己的姐姐都保护不了！而他的父亲，竟然还对那个该死的混蛋进行了庇护？！  
亚瑟颤抖的双手紧紧扣住桌子的两端，脸和眼睛都涨得通红，额上青筋凸现，空气里杀意四起，铁檀木打造的会议桌发出嘎吱嘎吱从内至外的碎裂声，也许下一秒，他就有可能打烂整张硬如钢铁的桌子，而基哈拉也会跳出来烧毁整个房间。

出于一个母亲的本能，伊格莱恩想要伸出精神触丝去抚慰儿子的情绪，却突然发现此时的亚瑟就像被莫嘉娜打伤后陷入神游状态时的他，暴怒和狂躁已经完全堵塞了他的精神世界，她的精神触丝还没触及那道壁垒就被亚瑟完全释放的气场给弹了回来。  
梅林见状，用眼神向伊格莱恩示意，“别担心。”  
他绕到亚瑟背后，缓慢地伸出双手，在手指接触到亚瑟绷紧的双肩的那一刹那，细细柔柔的精神触丝也顺利爬上了粗糙不平的精神壁垒，“冷静，亚瑟，冷静...这不是你的错。别吓着伊格莱恩，她爱你，也爱莫嘉娜，她尽力了。”梅林的手渐渐上移，光滑的手背轻抚亚瑟的脸庞，下巴摩挲他的肩头，嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，柔和的呼吸如丝滑冰凉的牛奶浇灌他灼烧的心田。一遍又一遍，亚瑟终于不再颤抖，剧烈起伏的胸膛慢慢平息，暴风骤雨般的情感回归平静。

“啪”！当亚瑟被梅林带回现实时，两个坚硬的桌角也被生生掰断，露出参差不齐的断面。伊格莱恩这才敢上前抱住自己的儿子，她的脸埋在亚瑟宽阔的胸膛里无助地啜泣，“对不起，是我没有保护好她，对不起...”  
“我要知道利亚姆在哪儿。”亚瑟余怒未消，口气生硬地说完后轻轻转身脱离母亲的怀抱，他扔掉手中两片桌角，拔脚向门外冲去，显然是想去质问乌瑟。  
“亚瑟！”伊格莱恩跟着转身急迫地抓住他的手臂，“别去，求你了。”  
“我要杀了他！我一定要杀了这个混蛋！”亚瑟低吼着。  
“你找不到他的，你父亲把他放逐到很远的地方了。”  
“难道就这样算了吗？”亚瑟的眼眶再次红了。  
“乌瑟不会承认的，你明白吗？他不再阻止我说给你听已经是最大的让步了。作为星际联盟的最高长官，他怎么会承认自己的女儿被自己最忠诚的战士侮辱？又怎么会承认自己亲自帮他开脱罪行以身试法？”  
“就因为我们姓这该死的、至高无上的、荣耀加身的‘潘德拉贡’？”亚瑟的声音里夹杂着不甘和不屑，语气竟有几份像莫嘉娜。  
伊格莱恩的泪水止不住地流下来，亚瑟转过头不再看着母亲，他重重地叹了口气，“这真是...让人难以忍受的 操 蛋。”  
说完，他轻唤了一声，“梅林”，便头也不回地走了出去。  
“你多保重。”梅林无奈地轻轻抱了下伊格莱恩，便跟着亚瑟离开了。

 

亚瑟和梅林一周后就要举办婚礼的消息几乎是以光速传遍了整个星系。四颗星球上的人们几乎在同一时间沸腾了。知道他们和不知道他们的，看好他们和贬低他们的，祝福他们和诅咒他们的，所有人都在用自己的语言或行动表达着对于这场世纪婚礼的态度，既有卡梅洛特星的巨商富贾派人送来了豪华贺礼，也有厄尔多星管理者芙丽雅派来的祝福使者，星际互联网更是每天都充斥着关于婚礼准备情况以及追踪梅林生平事迹、亚瑟梅林爱情故事的新闻报道、八卦传闻也比比皆是。对此，亚瑟和梅林不是不知道，而是无暇顾及。

亚瑟自从知道了莫嘉娜的事后，一直闷闷不乐，第二天的军务会上也强忍着拔出佩枪指向乌瑟质问利亚姆是死是活去向如何的冲动，好不容易熬到会议结束，连招呼都没和父亲打一个，就迫不及待地朝门外走去了，和乌瑟之间因为梅林被接纳而渐渐稳固的亲密关系似乎又走到了崩塌的边缘。  
亚瑟的心有不甘乌瑟是看在眼里的，但他没有再找儿子单独谈过，这件事发展至此，再说什么都无济于事，之所以同意伊格莱恩在亚瑟选择结婚之前知道这件事，就是因为乌瑟认为亚瑟是一个会以大局为重的人：具有军事意义的婚礼之于莫嘉娜的受辱，孰轻孰重，亚瑟心里必定一清二楚。  
实际上，乌瑟的判断并没有错。过于纠结利亚姆是否还活着，以及被放逐到哪里，并不是现在这个节骨眼上该关心的事，亚瑟很清楚，比起利亚姆，如何安抚和说服莫嘉娜才是关系星球安危的重中之重。只不过，他现在暂时还不想跟父亲说话，一定要缓解父子关系的话...不，他和莫嘉娜一样不想原谅他。

至于婚礼的所有细节，亚瑟和梅林都做了甩手掌柜——亚瑟一头扎进训练营，梅林一头扎进研究所，真正的婚礼策划和执行的任务全都落在了乔治一人身上。只有到了晚上，首席哨兵和首席向导全都回来了，才会有空坐下来听听方案，改改细节。  
五天过去了，梅林的情绪不比亚瑟好多少，他没来由地对这样的沟通方式产生了一丝不满和烦躁。他不是女人，对于用什么品种的花、换几套衣服、放怎样的音乐并没有什么苛刻的要求，只是，突然之间，一种说不上来的直觉让他心神不宁，乔治说的好几句话他怎么听都没听进去。亚瑟见状，便使了个眼色让乔治先出去了。  
“怎么了？”亚瑟合上那本厚厚的婚礼流程。  
“不知道。有点心慌。”梅林瞥了亚瑟一眼，看到他眼里的关切后，就笑道，“大概是因为第一次结婚的关系。”  
亚瑟微微眯眼，凑近梅林，用两根手指掐起梅林的下巴威胁他，“真不幸啊，除非我死了，否则这就是你的最后一次婚礼。”  
梅林的嘴角弯起一个弧度，微一低头，干燥的嘴唇碰到下亚瑟的虎口，化成一个酥酥麻麻的亲吻，然后抓住他的手，十指相扣后，凝眸浅笑，却不说话。亚瑟心中不由得暖意荡漾——父亲乌瑟自小宠爱他，但这种爱从一开始就带着“男女有别、后继有人”的枷锁；母亲伊格莱恩对他的爱毫无保留，但却受到父亲的影响和对莫嘉娜的愧疚，爱得小心翼翼；姐姐莫嘉娜自不必说，现在的她对亚瑟也许心底仍留有姐弟之情，但却无法彻底释怀由长达数年的嫉妒转化成的恨。只有梅林，他的梅林，他命中注定的向导，全身心地、热烈地、毫无杂念地爱着他。  
想到此处，亚瑟不禁柔声道，“巧的是，我也是第一次结婚，不如明天我们开完军务会就别去训练营和研究所了，放一天假，好好筹划下婚礼，我可不想到老了，能想的起来的细节全是乔治的愁眉苦脸和我俩的惊慌失措。”  
“嗯，听你的。”梅林说完，便勾住亚瑟的脖子吻上了他的嘴。

 

令梅林和亚瑟都没想到的是，他们说好的放一天假和认真筹划婚礼竟然都没能实现。第二天的军务会上，来了一位不速之客。  
由于看到了魔兽星隐形飞船的威力，卡梅洛特星的整个军部不仅在星球的边界加驻了多于往常一倍的巡逻舰和太空哨岗，并在包括启明星在内的超大边界外围增设了无数外形酷似扇贝的星球超级能量防护罩，总军研发部门更是没日没夜研发了各种反隐形抗屏蔽的防护增效技术，将防护罩的防护能力提升了30%。别说是一艘隐形飞船，就是一只微小如蝇的机械甲虫，只要触到星球防护罩的保护区，其身型大小、飞行速度、舰体技术参数等都会立刻被侦测舰有效捕捉，也就是说，虽然现有的雷达侦测系统拿隐形飞船毫无办法，但隐形飞船（包括战舰）也别再想轻易进入卡梅洛特星的自主地盘。这样强大的防御工作，正是亚瑟这几天和其他将领们在军部一起忙活的成果之一。

而这位不速之客正是驾驶着一艘军用型太空飞船撞上了星球防护罩，随即被兰斯洛特的整只巡逻舰队包围的。  
在卡梅洛特舰队通过内网通讯器要求太空飞船报上家门时，兰斯洛特一眼发现了船体上不甚明显的魔兽星舰队标志——一人和一兽的剪影。  
“我是魔兽星派来的自由使者，我要求见乌瑟。”一个不带任何感情色彩的男声从卡梅洛特内网通讯器中传来，“请打开热能扫描和通讯光幕，我的舰艇上没有搭载任何热武器，船员只有我一个，请即刻核实。”  
一番外科手术般仔细的舰体结构扫描后，兰斯洛特又派出了一只高敏感度机械蜜蜂，从其传回的实时图像来看，此人所言非虚，这艘船除了能隐形以外（或许是为了避开厄尔多星的监测），确实再无其他危害性。只有一点比较奇怪，此人声称自己脸部毁容，不可长时间接触空气，因此常年带着面具，不愿脱下接受检查，而当问及其姓名时，此人更是坚持说，一切必须见到乌瑟后才能详细告知。  
兰斯洛特只得拨通了正在开军务会的亚瑟的通讯器。亚瑟走到一边，和兰斯洛特窃窃私语了几句之后，打断了正在热烈讨论武器库升级的乌瑟和其他将领，然后将兰斯洛特发回的实时画面放大到会上所有人都能看到的大型虚拟屏上。

“兰斯洛特，你可以说了。”亚瑟见众人都安静了下来，便命令道。  
原本是军部的最高长官的内务会，却不知为何亚瑟突然插播了这个突发事件，包括乌瑟、伊格莱恩、梅林都惊讶地看着兰斯洛特。  
“各位长官，抱歉打扰了，我们在边境发现了一艘没有攻击力的魔兽星飞船，船上只有一人，他自称是魔兽星派来的自由使者，名字只能在见到最高统帅乌瑟大人以后才能上报，”兰斯洛特朝亚瑟和梅林看了一眼说道，“他还说，他带了魔兽星给亚瑟和梅林的结婚贺礼来。现在，让我来接通我们派出的机械蜜蜂。”

屏幕上，兰斯洛特的图像转换为机械蜜蜂在另一个船舱里拍下的实时图像。一个戴着面具，身形消瘦，身着黑色长袍的男人缓缓走进镜头，他走路的时候姿势奇怪，看起来像是一个被人操控的木偶又像是一个肢体僵硬的智能机器人，这让梅林一下子想到了双子星地下实验室里那个退化后又被注入促进剂最后被实验员一刀命中背心的“无感战士”。  
即便是戴着面具，众人仍能从此人裸露的面部皮肤判断出他的确是毁容了——贴近眉毛处的眼皮和脸部下颌处都能明显看出黑漆漆凹凸不平的旧伤疤，似乎是很久以前经历过一场严重的火灾而留下的。这人的眼睛机械地扫过议会厅里每一个人的脸，当他扫到梅林时，梅林的心跳突然加速，昨天晚上那种心神不宁的感觉再次冲击胸腔。那人的目光并未有任何变化，至少在其他人的眼里是这样，但是，梅林却很清楚，他的目光停留在梅林的脸上足足有1秒，奇怪而悠长的1秒。  
直到那人看到了端坐在最高位上的乌瑟，他的眼睛不再转动，直直地盯着乌瑟一眨不眨。不管是谁，见此场景，都疑惑地看看这个人，又疑惑地转头看看乌瑟，希望从中看出点端倪来。在场的都是久经沙场的老将，在没有搞清究竟怎么一回事之前，谁也没有轻举妄动。  
乌瑟仔细地打量着这个人，他的眼里似乎闪现着某种越来越清晰却又迟迟不敢肯定的东西，终于，在和此人对视了1分钟之后，他问道，“你..是谁？”

那人慢慢地抬起右手，尽管隔着虚拟屏幕，兰斯洛特却立刻端起了手中的激光枪，意识到自己的过度紧张，他默默放下枪，脚步往操作台移了移，一只手掌放到了一个红色按钮上方，只要那人有任何可能隔空伤害到会场上任何人的举动出现，他就会按下这个早已对准了隐形飞船的电子脉冲激光炮的按钮。  
不过，那人显然并不是要发射隔空武器或者施展什么不为人知的空间魔法，他只是轻轻摘下了自己的面具，露出一张虽然经过了无数次修复却仍然遭到永久性损伤的脸，一张毫无表情却因丑陋而显得极其恐怖的脸，一张乌瑟时刻想忘记却又经常会忆起的脸。

“我是巴里诺.安布罗修斯。”男人说道，语调没有丝毫改变。


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章  
几乎所有人都震惊了。毫不掩饰的震惊裹着一丝不易察觉的焦躁在会场中迅速蔓延。

巴里诺.安布罗修斯，在座参加过20年前那场星球争夺战的老将们只剩寥寥三人，却无一不对他有着深刻的记忆。关于他的生平，特种兵训练营里的教官通常会根据历史记录这样介绍给新兵：他是难得一见的天才型首席哨兵，乌瑟的幼时好友，长大后又和乌瑟一起成为特种兵部队的顶梁柱，为人忠厚勤勉，谦逊有礼。他28岁就被乌瑟的父亲派往厄尔多星任统帅，并在那里认识了他的妻子：一等向导胡妮丝，后来与妻子共同死于最后一场对抗魔兽星的联盟反击战。

而军事记录里没有记载的是：巴里诺30岁的时候，厄尔多星在他的管理下，军事力量蒸蒸日上，哨兵和向导每年的晋级率比卡梅洛特还高，他手下的特种兵们被星际联盟的人们称为“精英战士”，晋级考的任务达成率接近100%，甚至有卡梅洛特星的特种兵特意跑到厄尔多星上去注册登记自己的等级，只为日后能与那里的精英战士们学习切磋战技。在那场该死的战争没有降临到厄尔多星之前，巴里诺的风光一时无两。  
可是，就是这样一位传奇统帅，却在那最后一场艰苦战役结束后三天内，被军部宣布失踪。众所周知，上了战场，失踪就等于死亡，何况是在全面清扫战场后才做出的结论。他的妻子胡妮丝很快因过度悲伤而陷入灵魂黑洞，一周后也由其内阁宣布意识死亡。早已回到卡梅洛特的乌瑟不得不远程操控，钦定了厄尔多星上任刚满一个月的财政官芙丽雅为星球管理者，而统帅的称号不再被启用，因为乌瑟当时已经出任了整个星际联盟的最高统帅一职。

 

“巴里诺？不是已经死了吗？”梅林悄悄偏过头问亚瑟，他参观训练营的档案馆时听教官说起过这个人。  
“我知道的和你一样多，梅林。”亚瑟侧了侧身子回答。

“带他回来，走秘密通道。”乌瑟沉闷地对巡逻队发出命令。  
“是，统帅大人。”兰斯洛特应声后关闭了即时通讯。  
“散会前，我只想说一句，”乌瑟抬起头，仿佛积聚了很大的勇气，“这个人死而复生，其中蹊跷尚未查清，所有人对外不得泄露半点消息，否则，”他的目光中寒星四溅，“军法处置！”然后他扬手一挥，示意众人可以出去了。  
亚瑟站起身，犹豫着要不要留下来问个究竟，却见乌瑟抬起手掌朝向自己，“也包括你，还有梅林，都回去吧，有事会再叫你们的，我现在有些话要和伊格莱恩说。”  
一旁的伊格莱恩郑重地朝亚瑟点点头，亚瑟便乖乖地向母亲点头施礼，拉起梅林和众将领一起步出会场。

走在路上，梅林心中对那个1秒的视线停留仍然念念不忘，再加上巴里诺过去曾是厄尔多星的统帅，他隐隐觉得说不定盖伊斯对这个人有所了解，想到这里，脚下一个急转弯，就往基因研究所的方向走去。  
“你去哪儿？”亚瑟愣了一下跟上他问道。  
“研究所，我想问问盖伊斯关于这个巴里诺的事。”  
“怎么不叫上我？”  
“你不是跟上来了吗？！”梅林嘴角一扬，头也不回地说道。

 

当盖伊斯听到“巴里诺”这个名字时的表情，完全应验了梅林的猜测——他不仅是知道巴里诺是谁，而且看样子还非常了解这个人。他惊讶得连退两步，本来就布满皱纹的额头现在更是沟壑纵横，他喃喃自语道，“巴里诺？巴里诺.安布罗修斯？”  
“是的。你没听错，巴里诺.安布罗修斯，传说他失踪了，我们都理解为死了，可是为什么他现在又出现了？”梅林急问道。  
亚瑟在一旁轻拉了一下他的衣袖，暗示他别太着急。  
盖伊斯低垂着头，轻声叹气，终于，他抬起头来，“其实，我倒是有另一个好消息，梅林，你有没有告诉亚瑟，我们这些天的实验已经有了突破性进展了？”不等梅林为他拙劣的话题转换皱起眉头，他就避开对面两道锐利的目光冲着亚瑟继续说道，“我们已经找到了可以替代你俩血液的模拟基因，虽然不能一次性完全解决抑制剂给特种兵留下的伤害，但是，经过多次不同剂量的清洗实验，这种模拟基因制成的解药效果已经到了可以阻止继续退化的阶段，”盖伊斯说着拉过一旁若有所思的威尔，“威尔，你给亚瑟和梅林演示一下，我去拿一下模拟基因的分解图。”  
“分解图？什么分...”威尔话音未落，盖伊斯已经连人影都不见了。

 

魔兽星的隐形飞船被兰斯洛特的巡逻舰队牵引回来。  
当六个人端着枪把巴里诺围成一团从停机坪押往议事厅的时候，盖伊斯正在加快脚步匆匆赶来。巴里诺的出现，绝不是什么好事情，不管他是自愿出现还是被迫出现，总之关系到了太多人未来的命运，尤其是梅林的！

作为当年同样参与了这最后一场战役的后勤总管，盖伊斯求见乌瑟并未遭遇闭门羹，相反，当盖伊斯一出现在大厅里，乌瑟便朝他微微招手，“你来的正好。”他一只手托起下巴算是打了招呼。  
盖伊斯不是特种兵，但此刻也闻出了空气中的紧张气氛。这也难怪，虽然站在大厅中央的这个人手脚没上镣铐，但大厅里上上下下却有20多把激光枪瞄准了他身上各个部位。乌瑟和伊格莱恩端坐如钟，精神体全都在各自身旁用标准的待命姿态站定，仿佛对面这个手无寸铁的人随时会向他们发起进攻似的。

盖伊斯走到乌瑟身边，转身，看清楚了十米以外的那个人。  
那个人被密不透风的黑袍裹着，头顶用一块薄薄的黑色头巾包着，瘦骨嶙峋，毫无生气。一张没有表情的脸上布满了形同沟壑、难以愈合的伤疤，新的覆盖旧的，旧的刻入肌理。也许别人不清楚，但几十年来接触了无数个伤病员的盖伊斯却一眼就能看出，那不是什么烧伤，也不是什么刀伤，那是一种被不明物质腐蚀之后无法修补并危及新陈代谢的内伤。这个人所有裸露在外的皮肤包括袖管下的两只手，全部都是这样触目惊心的伤疤。  
“巴，巴里诺。”盖伊斯的声音竟有微微颤抖。

“我探测过了，他失去了精神体。”伊格莱恩率先唤回了孟加拉白虎哈里斯，并且强调了“失去”两个字。  
乌瑟也唤回了自己的好望角狮，脸上依旧不动声色。盖伊斯看了眼他又看了眼伊格莱恩，欲言又止。  
“我是魔兽星的自由使者巴里诺.安布罗修斯，”巴里诺再次开口时，盖伊斯只觉得浑身一震，所有被他隐藏的记忆都在这个声音响起时瞬间点燃，“魔兽星统治者赛米拉派我来传达一条消息，以下是她的原话，”这个声音就像一个原始的录音系统在自动播放，“首先，恭喜贵星球最杰出的年轻人亚瑟和梅林即将喜结连理，然后，我相信你们不会认为我的祝福是真心的。所以，我会给你们一个选择题作为真正的祝福：交出亚瑟或梅林其中任何一人，由我的使者带回魔兽星，如果你们的回答为‘是的’，‘好的’，或者‘行’，那么我们之间的矛盾将一笔勾销，我会带领我的人民在3个月以内离开阿尔比恩星系，另觅生命星球；如果你们的回答为‘不，谢谢’，‘去你的’，‘滚开’，那么我会将此视为一种极不礼貌的行为，或者说，挑衅！是的，你们将会挑起一场战争，一场因为藐视魔兽星人存在与生存而引发的星际战争！3个月以内，你们的统治者将会看到极不情愿看到的一幕：我们的旗帜插在你们的最高峰上，山下是数不清的特种兵的尸体，血流成河，哀鸿遍野，身负重伤的精神体被我们的魔兽吸噬殆尽，而我将坐上乌瑟.潘德拉贡的宝座，挥舞我用来驯兽的皮鞭，抽打他弯曲的脊背，欣赏他怨毒的眼神，最后看他饿死在堆满兽食的铁盆前！怎么样？这个祝福还算真诚吗？顺便说一句，我要的不多，因为，我们的迷你型无公害飞船正好够坐两个人。”

沉默，死寂一般的沉默。  
所有人都压抑着胸腔里那股不断升腾的怒火。  
空气中有枪支和手指之间微弱的摩擦声，每个人都在等待着一个信号。开战？没人会害怕开战！如果注定要开战，不如就先从干掉眼前这个自由使者开始。

 

“把他带到黑塔，我要亲自审问！”大约在沉闷了一个世纪以后，乌瑟压抑已久的声音才响起来。  
黑塔，所有特种兵在训练第一年就会被告知，这是卡梅洛特祖先留下来的“军事遗产”之一。它距离特种兵训练营30英里远，四周被密林包围，塔身全部用自然黑矿石人工搭成，远看像个六边形的俏皮巫师帽，内里却是戒备森严，机关重重。之所以说是军事遗产，是因为这座黑塔是用来关押高级战俘、军事间谍和极危险人物的。但是，所谓的关押，只是暂时性的，因为所有被关押的人最后只要说出了审问者想要知道的讯息，他们就会立刻被处死——没错，再坚强的人进去以后也会变脆弱，没有撬不开的嘴，只有不得不说的秘密，更别提不同于祖先们只会使用酷刑，现在的卡梅洛特，还有更让人无法抵抗的科技手段。  
因此，乌瑟说的这句话，无疑包含了两层意思，第一，他要从巴里诺身上套出更多关于魔兽星军事和备战的消息，以及关于巴里诺本人的一切；第二，选择题的答案根本无解，赛米拉只不过是借巴里诺的口对乌瑟和他所统治的星球进行了一番羞辱，不管巴里诺是否无辜，乌瑟都要在审问过后赐他一死。

兰斯洛特和刚才几个押送巴里诺的特种兵立刻从军事包里掏出了电子镣铐——来时说不清是不是客，现在，要去黑塔的人可不能再任其自由行动了。  
“等一下！”盖伊斯突然叫道，他双手举起，示意兰斯洛特再等等，然后转头看着乌瑟，“你，你不能杀他！”  
“你说什么？”  
“你不能杀他！”盖伊斯这一次的声音更加坚定了，乌瑟刚要斥责，盖伊斯便不顾会被周围人听到的可能，艰难地说道，“他是...梅林的父亲。”

乌瑟脸上的表情就像是连喝了五瓶自己酿制的不同口味的酒，待他慢慢品完以后，不可遏制地否认了自己糟糕的手艺，“这不可能！”他尽可能压低了嗓音，却实在忍不住咬牙切齿，“我们都知道胡妮丝不能生育，他们根本没有孩子！”  
盖伊斯没有回答，只是用一种豁出去的眼神盯着乌瑟。  
几秒之后，“哦不！”乌瑟恍然大悟，难以置信地看着盖伊斯，“你，你说过梅林是你从战场捡来的。”  
盖伊斯缓缓地摇头，这一次更像视死如归。  
乌瑟愤然站起，弯下腰，撰紧一个拳头朝自己的胸膛捶了几下，就像是要阻止自己爆炸似的，当他再次直起身来时脸色已经因为暴怒而变得通红，他冲到盖伊斯面前，双手揪起他来不及换下的基因所工作服，几近咆哮道，“你到底还瞒了我多少事？”

“乌瑟！”伊格莱恩叫道。  
“砰！”大门被撞开。  
“梅林！”“梅林！”“梅林！”从议事厅各个不同的角度，传来几声不同的呼唤。

撞开大门的正是梅林，想要问出同样一句话的也是他。亚瑟借着开门的惯性冲进来，不知所措地看看梅林，再看看父亲和盖伊斯...别说梅林，连他自己都还没来得及消化盖伊斯和乌瑟之间的对话，又怎么有心思再去拦住梅林呢。更何况，盖伊斯和乌瑟确实欠梅林一个解释，一个像样的、不再由谎言组成的解释。

乌瑟很清楚，虽然自己这么问了，却并不指望盖伊斯当着那么多外人的面给个详尽的解释，有些事，就连伊格莱恩都不一定需要完全知道。  
所以，他松开盖伊斯的衣领，转过身朝后甩甩手，有气无力地说，“把他也带到黑塔去。”  
简短的一个命令，却没有一个人立刻执行，他们全都沉浸在刚才那段对话所带来的震撼中。  
乌瑟不得不又转回来，用更粗暴的口吻重复，“我说，把盖伊斯关进黑塔的地牢里！明白了吗？”  
“凭什么？”梅林快速朝前走了几步，他故意停在了盖伊斯和巴里诺的中间，看得出他在拼命地克制着自己的情绪，“盖伊斯，”他的嘴唇微微抖动着，“你，确定他是我的父亲？”  
“梅林！”乌瑟打断了他，声音里充满了威严，确切说，是威胁。  
“为什么不让他回答我？”梅林提高分贝，毫无礼节地冲着最高统治者大吼。  
“你信不信我把你也关下去！”乌瑟终于忍不住再次吼了回去。

“父亲！”  
“乌瑟！”  
“让他回答我！”  
“够了！”

没有人注意到，情绪混乱中，巴里诺无声无息地举起了右手，像是扣动扳机似地用自己右手大拇指在食指根部轻轻一推，右食指的上半截如离弦之箭般射了出去，目标是：亚瑟！  
如果不是因为所有注意力都在激动的梅林身上，亚瑟是绝不会对这样的举动毫无察觉的，但他现在的眼里心里都只有梅林一个人，他的心也随着梅林的心念而动，当乌瑟威胁要把梅林关入地牢时，他胸中的怒火一窜而起，毫不保留地喝止了他自己的父亲！

梅林站在巴里诺、亚瑟、乌瑟和盖伊斯的中间，像是被一个正三角形包围着，他脸朝着巴里诺，希望自己能从那双呆滞的眼睛中判断出一些什么宝贵的信息，比如，再多一次1秒不一样的对视？或者，眯一下眼否定盖伊斯荒唐的结论！他第一次觉得自己的脑袋因为非客观原因而晕眩，甚至根本没有意识到自己竟然在和乌瑟扯着嗓子说话。但是！他还是注意到了！巴里诺！他正在抬起手指，朝着亚瑟偷偷发射了一样东西，不，是一种类似于暗器的东西？！  
暗器？！没有时间多加思考，完全是出于首席向导的直觉，梅林一个箭步斜扑到亚瑟面前，用整个人挡住了射来的暗器。  
整件事情只发生在一瞬间，那件看似是半截手指头的暗器穿透梅林的衣服，刺入梅林上腹部的肌肉，“啪”，在暗器尖头刚要推出一股特种兵们既熟悉又不不熟悉的药剂时，梅林以惊人的反应速度用两根手指弹掉了这枚不伦不类的注射器。  
一切都发生的太快了！所有人都朝巴里诺和梅林望去！再怎么吵，在场的大多数人也都是哨兵和向导组成的特种兵，就连普通人盖伊斯也注意到了——这一次，巴里诺又举起了右手，那失去的半截食指竟然像子弹上膛一般又长了出来，拇指在食指根部轻轻一推，相同的动作，相同的暗器再次发射！目标是：乌瑟！

没人来得及三思而后行，最先反应过来的几把枪被毫不犹疑地扣动了扳机。  
四五条闪电般的光线轻巧地划过，交织成一张无法反击的死亡之网。  
“不——”  
“梅林！”

一切皆出于本能。  
开枪是出于合格的战士应对危险的本能。  
梅林冲上前想再次用身体做盾牌是出于保护“父亲”的本能。  
而一把抱住梅林将他扑倒在地是出于亚瑟不让他受伤的本能。

没有人犯错，却看似全错了。  
巴里诺，倒下了。  
赛米拉的大礼，送成了。


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

梅林只能听得见自己沉重而缓慢的呼吸，心跳像一块巨大铁球贴地晃荡，有节奏地砸碎身边两面灰白砖墙。碎裂的影子，旋转的空间，恍惚中，仿佛有人在叫喊什么，有个熟悉的身影被一群人带走，还有人激烈地争吵起来，其中一方挨了另一方一巴掌，耳边有人在呼唤自己的名字，地上那具冰冷的尸体没人关心。也许他不是自己的父亲？是盖伊斯看错了！一定是的，这具尸体如此干瘪丑陋，身上被激光射穿的洞口甚至还在冒着皮肤被烧焦后的黑烟，这和梅林在梦中梦到无数遍的那个背影相比是如此脆弱不堪，这个叫巴里诺.安布罗修斯的人一定不是自己的父亲。不是。

盖伊斯呢？  
“盖伊斯？”梅林听见自己发出的声音。  
“盖伊斯？”他从尸体上收回目光又试了一遍。  
“梅林？听我说，梅林，”有个人捧起他的脸，逼他看着自己的眼睛，“盖伊斯他...他现在不在，我们等会儿再去找他，我先带你回去好吗？”  
梅林看清了眼前这张再熟悉不过的脸，亚瑟，他的亚瑟，正不安地盯着他。  
“亚瑟。”  
“是我，宝贝，你需要休息一会儿，我保证，我一会儿陪你一起去找盖伊斯问个清楚，好吗？”亚瑟扶起梅林，搂着他的肩膀暗暗推着他往门口走去。  
梅林机械地挪动脚步，走出几米远后，他突然回过头——地上的尸体不见了，乌瑟和伊格莱恩不见了，盖伊斯也不在。只有兰斯洛特在给一列特种兵严肃地交代着什么事情，他心有感应地转过头来，愧疚地望向自己。  
亚瑟朝兰斯洛特微一点头，再次搂紧梅林扳过他的身体朝外推去。

 

梅林发呆的样子一定比发怒更可怕，不然为何乔治连一杯水都不敢端过来呢。  
亚瑟正在对面的房间里冲着通讯器小声斥责，时不时通过门缝看一眼呆坐在沙发上的梅林。过了好一会儿，亚瑟走出来，朝站在几米远外跟着一起发呆的乔治挥了挥手，乔治如获大赦般放下水杯逃走了。  
亚瑟走过去端起那杯水一饮而尽，又坐到梅林身边，思考着怎么开口。  
“我知道，盖伊斯被关起来了对吗？”没有想到，梅林先开口了。  
“...是的。”亚瑟握住他的一只手，“对不起。事情发生得太突然，我能做的只有先把你带回来。”他顿了一顿，突然起身蹲到梅林面前，以确保梅林以略高一头的角度看着自己的眼睛，然后将梅林的双手包裹在自己双拳中，“父亲他...下了命令，不允许任何人去探视盖伊斯，不过，相信我，我会想办法的，今天晚上当班的守卫队队长是和我以前一个巡逻队的，我救过他，晚上我带你去见盖伊斯，他会放我们进去的。”  
梅林微微地点点头。

夜幕落下，亚瑟打听到父亲已经休息，没有要去地牢的打算，于是便带着梅林从后院绕道厨房，再穿过一片有机蔬菜林，来到统帅府的副楼区，回忆着梅林以前的偷车手艺，亚瑟笨拙地撬开了一辆民用悬浮车，并且关闭了反重力系统，贴地行驶。须臾间，两人就来到了传说中的“黑塔”——靠近戒备森严的军官居住区的边缘地带有一栋巨型六边形建筑，地上七层，地下八层，其中地下七层到四层都一直被作为自然灾害或超危时期星球上最高级别人物的避难所，而被称为地下掩藏室的地下八层则用来关押最高级别的秘密犯人，比如，政变之后被拉下台的统治者，又比如，知道很多秘密的基因研究所所长盖伊斯，因此，地下掩藏室也俗称皇家地牢。

地牢并不像个牢房，毕竟关押过的都是些大人物，这些人就算被关起来，其利用价值仍然是不可估量，所以，地牢布置得和一般客房没多大区别，虽然没有窗，但其他生活设施一应俱全，一日三餐也有人专门供应。  
除了尊严，地牢可谓什么都有。

亚瑟和梅林在进入地牢前，需要经过两道关卡，一道是通往地牢的密码金属门，这对贵为乌瑟之子的亚瑟来说没什么问题；还有一道是整整一打荷枪实弹的守卫。  
“呃...少将，我们也是奉命看守犯人，能不能不要为难我们？”一个守卫面有难色地说完，也不知该端起枪还是该放下枪，别扭地站在那儿。  
“你说什么？”梅林一听到“犯人”两个字，头皮都要炸开了，亚瑟抓住他，示意他先冷静。  
不过梅林可冷静不下来，“他是傻子还是瞎子？关着的是盖伊斯，他不知道？”  
亚瑟也在心里狠狠咒骂着这个守卫，有时候话说的太直就是讨人厌啊。他刚要问起自己认识的那个队长去了哪里，一个摇摇晃晃形同大象的巨大身影压了过来。  
他一看到亚瑟和梅林就明白了是怎么回事，也许是刚上完厕所洗了手，他的手上还是湿哒哒的，但他显然并不在意这些小细节，只是大大咧咧地握住亚瑟撑在桌子上的手满怀热情地说，“少将，我的宇宙之神啊，亚瑟少将，没想到还能如此近距离地再见你一次！哇哦，今天真是我的幸运日！”  
亚瑟和梅林都有些懵，亚瑟不记得他认识的那个人什么时候吃成了一个大块头，但这人好似自来熟一般叽叽喳喳地拉着他说个不停，现在，他甚至用两只肥厚的手掌将亚瑟的手夹在其中，使其不得动弹。

“你不认识我了吗？”大象先生兴奋地说，“大约一年前，你去诺亚方舟大礼堂做征兵宣讲时，最后一个问题就是留给我的！我是曼尼啊！你还夸我提了一个好问题！”  
这下梅林先想起来了，他倒是想说，是啊是啊，曼尼大象先生，我就是那个被你一屁股挤倒在地，引发多米诺人形骨牌倒塌一片的可怜人啊！  
亚瑟也想起来了，他立刻夸张地感叹道，“哦~~~，我想起来了，最后一个问题！你举了三次手对吗？！没想到你被分配到这儿了。”  
“是的，是的，你竟然还记得我举了三次手！”曼尼感动得快要哭了出来，他捂住自己的心脏转过身大口呼吸了三下，再转过来时正色道，“跟我来吧，队长和我换班了，今天我是这儿的头，我知道你们只是想看一下盖伊斯大人，”说着他走在前面，朝亚瑟和梅林招了招手，兀自先走起来，“放心吧，他吃得好住得好不会有事的。”  
亚瑟得意地朝梅林挤挤眼，梅林则回以一个“你口味太重”的白眼，然后一起跟了上去。

一看到面容憔悴的盖伊斯，梅林的心情立刻跌回了谷底。  
“抱歉，亚瑟少将，虽然我很乐意和你一起喝上一杯，但是你也知道，我有公职在身，恕不奉陪了。还有，你们不能待太久，下半夜会有人来换班的。好了，接下来的时间是你们的了，我会过一会儿再来。”曼尼打开了玻璃牢房里连接外界的通讯装置，识趣地走开了。

尽管知道这地方布满了监控器，但梅林顾不了那么多，他需要知道一切关于巴里诺的事情，哪怕这些事情有可能会被不相干的人听到。听到又能怎样？巴里诺已死，就算有再多的伤害和危险也不会再降临到他的头上了。那么，剩下的事情就让该承受的人来承受吧。  
就着左一下摇头、右一下叹气，隔着一道超厚防弹玻璃，盖伊斯把一切真相告诉了亚瑟和梅林。

 

星元101年，卡梅洛特星和厄尔多星就像两颗兄弟星球，其统治者乌瑟和巴里诺同为首席哨兵，两人情同手足，互为依靠。这样良好的关系得益于当年巴里诺的父亲在统治管理厄尔多星时承蒙乌瑟父亲的鼎力相助，于是誓死效忠并臣服于他，两人分别成家后仍然亲如一家人，多有来往。乌瑟和巴里诺的母亲相继去世后，乌瑟的父亲逐渐把两颗星球的管理权交给了两个年轻人，并在巴里诺的父亲死后不久就宣布了乌瑟和巴里诺将分别继承两颗星球的统治权，仅仅过了一年，乌瑟的父亲也去世了。那时候，星际联盟里的另一个重要结盟者——双子星，也恰巧因为刚失去一位一生孤独无子嗣的统治者而陷入一片争权夺利的混乱之中。

如果说卡梅洛特星和厄尔多星是两粒不同大小的花生米，那么双子星就是一颗鸡蛋，同比例比较，魔兽星就是颗鹅蛋，但是，在抢夺星系霸主地位时，星球的大小如何并不能作为星球实力的判定因素。就其当时的混乱状况来看，双子星就像是一位脱光了的绝美向导发起了结合热，而身边正好有三个垂涎欲滴的年轻哨兵。  
最先动手的无疑就是魔兽星了，仗着自己拥有独一无二的人兽大军，借着“共享宜居资源”的由头，一举拿下了无人统领的双子星，并很快又对自然资源更丰富的卡梅洛特星发起了进攻。  
卡梅洛特的哨兵向导们不负众望，几乎全军出动，竭力迎战，终于把魔兽星又逼回了双子星。只是，故事的走向从这里开始便出现了梅林所不能接受的节点。

权力的诱惑到底有多大？是不是没有人能抵抗得住征服星球、征服星系、甚至征服宇宙的快感？  
魔兽星对卡梅洛特星一击不中，这并没让乌瑟从此往养精蓄锐，偃旗息鼓的方向考虑，相反，他的脑中反而闪现了一个绝妙而可怕的计划，他任由这个不近人情的念头在脑中越扩越大，越来越清晰，最后，忍不住将它付诸现实，以此来完成自己的统一大业。

就在人兽大军撤退到双子星上舔舐伤口重整人马的第二晚，乌瑟便亲自走了一趟厄尔多。时任厄尔多星的统治者巴里诺，对乌瑟的到来十分欢迎，一方面，自己在魔卡大战中并未出上大力，只是在奥丁撤退到厄尔多星边境时给了他们狠狠一拳，并将他们逼出边境撤至双子星；另一方面，奥丁率领的大部队虽然由于战线过长而节节败退，但自己星球上的核心实力却仍有留存，据说奥丁的妻子赛米拉之所以未随夫亲征，除了即将分娩不便行动以外，还有更重要的就是随时在自己星球上调兵遣将为奥丁做强劲后援。谁也不能保证，下一次更大规模、更深层次的进攻会在何时何地发起。乌瑟此次前来，无疑是要商议两颗星球如何“兄弟同心，其利断金”的。厄尔多星距离双子星显然更近，如果不加强防范，绝不可能在这场战争中明哲保身高高挂起，说不定下一个要被人兽大军冲击的就是自己。

乌瑟确实就是这个意思，他豪言壮语般的星球争夺计划里，灌输最多的战斗理念即“进攻是最好的防御”，说得最多的就是“联合抗敌”几个字。而落实到具体步骤，乌瑟提议，趁着奥丁的剩余力量尚在恢复，赛米拉的后援军还未来得及赶到，请巴里诺率领厄尔多星最精锐的特种兵部队，在卡梅洛特东一枪西一炮的掩护下，绕到双子星的驻扎大军背后，深入敌营，刺杀魔兽星统治者奥丁。与此同时，乌瑟会也会派出自己的一支由最强战士组成的秘密小队，无论刺杀成功与否，到时候，只要巴里诺发出集结信号，那早已隐藏好的秘密小队就会趁着夜色对奥丁的剩余人马进行正面进攻，腹背受敌之下，奥丁就算没被刺死，也会元气大伤，被彻底赶回魔兽星将是最终结局。一旦成功，双子星就又成了无主的星球。  
“赢了这场战争，我们一起管理双子星，你管南半球，我管北半球，我们成立星际联盟，魔兽星胆子再大也不敢来踏上兄弟联盟的土地了。”乌瑟信誓旦旦地拍着巴里诺的肩膀这样说。

巴里诺很清楚乌瑟的野心和魄力，也清楚记得当时父辈们商议着让乌瑟和巴里诺分管卡梅洛特星和厄尔多星时乌瑟心有不甘的眼神。乌瑟已经有五年没有踏足厄尔多星，对于厄尔多的蓬勃发展从来没有一句赞赏或鼓励。但是，巴里诺不是傻子，他不能拒绝乌瑟的这个提议，毕竟，拒绝卡梅洛特最高统治者的联手邀请，就意味着将来的自己有可能要孤军奋战，失去这个星系里唯一的朋友。  
“好！赢下这场自卫反击战，双子星还是由你来管，我能力有限，管好厄尔多星已经够累的了。”他当即表明态度，并答应了这个危险的计划。

 

就在巴里诺带着五千个全部由三等以上哨兵和向导组成的精英特种兵从无人地带登陆双子星，准备驻扎到奥丁剩余军后方并派出小分队深入敌营搞刺杀时，乌瑟在双子星民间保卫队里的间谍突然向奥丁投诚，当然，是秘密地。他带去的消息是早已编造好的军事机密：关于巴里诺的精英部队和双子星民间保卫队如何联手，打算刺杀奥丁的计划！  
奥丁对此将信将疑，不过，很快，他的态度就变成了深信不疑——探子报回的消息称，无人区确有一队装备精良的人马正在悄悄靠近军队后方。

奥丁的剩余军共有三万人类加五千异兽，根据那位民间保卫队间谍的情报，他把这批军事力量重新做了整编，一部分由五千只凶猛异常没有受伤的飞禽走兽和常年训练他们的主人，以及五千个最强士兵组成，共计一万人类五千异兽，由自己带队，准备一举歼灭巴里诺的精英特种兵团；另一部分则由两万名包括了所有伤病员的人类组成，由另一名大将率领，间谍做内应，准备消灭那个日益强大的民间武装组织。夜一黑，两队人马便立刻兵分两路，同时对目标发起了猛烈进攻。

巴里诺万万没想到，自己的刺杀小队还没靠近敌营，大本营就在荒无人烟的黄沙地里被奥丁的远程弹群轰了个措手不及，匆忙之中四散开来躲避炮火，却不料，奥丁的人兽精英早已埋伏在四周，五千哨兵和向导几乎战得全军覆没。  
首席哨兵巴里诺拼尽全力杀敌无数，却最终还是和二十三名队友一起被俘，这一仗打得憋屈无奈，异常惨烈，直到被控制在为哨兵和向导特制的金属箱里时，他才艰难接受自己真的是被“兄弟”乌瑟无情出卖的现实。一想到因此而陪葬的几千名真正的兄弟，他一度想要自尽谢罪，可是，手至颈边，耳旁不断萦绕的却是朗朗笑声，那是来自爱妻胡妮丝和自己不为人知的儿子——梅林的，事已至此，死到底有没有意义呢？自己以死谢罪可以就此解脱一了百了，但是，无辜的家人呢？

彼时的奥丁也同样没想到，巴里诺的大本营被轰炸后剩下的这两千残兵游勇如此难收拾！不仅巴里诺本人的强大战斗力可以以一敌百，就是他那些手下的精神体也远比奥丁在之前战场上所接触过的那些要难对付得多。这仗虽然战胜，损失却是出乎预料的惨重，自己的一万人类只余两千，走兽飞禽只剩寥寥几十只，别说继续打仗了，就是拿来当伙食都不够塞牙缝的。赛米拉的后援还在赶来的途中，万一现在突然出现一波强敌，那后果真是不堪设想...  
拖着沉重的步伐回到自己的军营，奥丁所担心的“万一”还是发生了——乌瑟率领的五万混编大军正居高临下、冷眼俯瞰。他的身后，正是那个演技一流的投诚间谍和双子星民间保卫队的队长！奥丁苦笑一声，不用说，自己派去歼灭民间保卫队的那两万人如今只怕也已魂归故土。本来还打算命人抬出控制巴里诺的金属箱用一下人质的力量，但转念一想，刺杀自己一事本就是乌瑟的人告的密，乌瑟不但不会为兄弟被抓而有半分心疼，也许还会恨自己不能立刻处死巴里诺吧。如此看来，大势已去，输了就是输了！奥丁不等远处的乌瑟耍完威风，便立刻下令全军以最快速度撤往边境——那里至少还有他们隐藏起来的战舰，只要能飞回魔兽星，就还有来年再战的机会！

虽然说，“船小好调头”这话不假，但是，奥丁想跑，乌瑟可没打算给他机会。这一路，奥丁的两千人被乌瑟用大型追击型武器无差别攻击，等逃到边境时，伤亡惨重地只剩下了丢盔弃甲的五六百人，狼狈不堪地躲进了四艘逃命的护卫舰，就连俘虏箱子也只带走了一半。这还不算，乌瑟看来是下定了决心要赶尽杀绝！他亲自登上一艘旗舰，号令一半人马如一群饿狼追击四只可怜的田鼠似地在星空下拉开战列，开启远程攻击火力，边打边追地戏弄4艘可怜的逃命舰。要一举毁灭奥丁伤痕累累的逃命舰实在太容易了，但这样似乎还不能完美地显示出乌瑟这位最强星际联盟统治者的战无不胜攻无不克。乌瑟的目标是，他要看着四只小老鼠耗光能源、精疲力尽、迫不得已地向他投降，他要让魔兽星的侵略者奥丁站在卡梅洛特的军事法庭里接受公众的审判，他要让这一段见证个人功勋的历史故事成为未来星际联盟中最伟大的传奇佳话。  
很快，狼群就把小老鼠们追到了双子星和魔兽星的太空接驳站附近。就在那里，乌瑟遇到了前来救援的魔兽星的舰队。  
年轻时的乌瑟狂傲不羁、唯我独尊，但惟独对一类人有着不一般的仰视心态，那就是像赛米拉、珀西这样的星际旅行家，更别说，他还曾经见过一次这位有着非凡美貌的女中豪杰。

 

赛米拉带着魔兽星最后的舰队冲出接驳站，摆开阵势，随时准备迎战。乌瑟下令停止追击，改成了敌动我动、敌不动我不动的空中对峙模式，奥丁的4艘逃命舰离赛米拉的援军并不远，他甚至已经可以接通赛米拉的通讯器，看到指挥台屏幕上美丽的妻子轻抚圆滚滚的肚皮，焦急的眼神中充满了期待。  
“你怎么来了？”奥丁盯着爱妻叹气。  
“我不来，你还能回得来吗？”赛米拉气呼呼地质问，接着又换了种口吻，“我过来接你，对面也就一艘旗舰，我们拼一拼...”  
“不，不行！”奥丁紧张而坚定地回道。  
“为什么？”赛米拉拉高声调，想要更加凑近指挥台，仿佛那样就能够离丈夫更近一些，但她的下腹一阵抽搐，她不得不双手捧住肚子默默在心里祷告。孕激素让她的压力倍增，脸上的焦虑和紧张难以掩饰，她已经到了忍耐的极点。

“你先别激动。”奥丁赶紧安慰道。他紧蹙双眉，咬了咬牙，然后暂时关闭了通讯器。  
接下来奥丁用实际行动告诉妻子，为什么她不能过来接他。  
他命令四艘战舰小幅度前进，但是，只要他们每次往前开动一点，哪怕只是漂浮式的移动，乌瑟就会立刻命令舰队早已预热好的一波远程攻击武器启动发射，对准四艘逃命舰进行密集轰炸，并且，乌瑟有意不命中目标，所有轰炸点都落在逃命舰的上下左右方，堵死他们从各个方向投入援军怀抱的通道。  
为了节省能源，奥丁只好再次关闭了所有暂时用不到的动力系统。  
赛米拉也不敢再轻举妄动，她的军士们不能保证如果对乌瑟发起正面攻击，奥丁的4艘战舰是否会因此先一步被炸成粉末。

两军就这么在太空中对峙了十二个小时。四艘战舰中的一艘已经出现了能源黄色警报。赛米拉出现了临盆前的阵痛，尽管她咬着牙坚持不离开指挥台，但是从通讯屏幕上，奥丁分明看到了两名助产士悄悄地把生产床推进了指挥室，赛米拉已经站不稳了，汗水将她胸前的袍子染上了一层深色。  
“打吧，打了也许有希望。”赛米拉用最后的力气恳求道。

那好吧。宇宙之神，请保佑我的儿子顺利降临世间，但愿我儿能以我为荣。再见了我的赛米拉。奥丁在心中默念，决心已定。  
他用内部通讯器对其他三艘护卫舰快速交代了几件事，又对近在眼前却远在天边的魔兽舰群凄惨地笑了笑，然后，将舰头调转了180度，直面身后庞大的卡梅洛特舰队，一边前进一边开通了与乌瑟之间的对话......

赛米拉被抬到了生产床上，她呼吸紊乱，腹痛难忍，却依然要求副指挥实时汇报四艘战舰的命运，当听到有三艘战舰已经开始往回飞，还有一艘往反方向飞往敌区时，赛米拉不顾劝告挣扎着翻身下床，跌跌撞撞冲向舷窗朝外望去——其他三艘护卫舰摇摇欲坠，拖着残存的一口气心急火燎地赶到了赛米拉后援军的安全保护区；同一时间，一艘并没有特殊标志的护卫舰已经飞到了乌瑟的眼皮底下，孤苦伶仃，无依无靠。赛米拉的身体摇晃了一下，助产士赶忙上去扶住了她。

乌瑟盯着屏幕上那张英勇就义的脸，回味着这位魔兽星最高将领方才提出的条件：他不会做俘虏，但他不怕死。他愿意用这条还算值钱的命换赛米拉两万后援军的安全返航！  
所有人都等待着，等待此刻面无表情的乌瑟的一句话——是抓回去还是就地处决。  
“给我瞄准奥丁，”乌瑟望着远方的魔兽星舰队，终于冷冷地命令道，“发射！”

赛米拉扭头盯着指挥台的屏幕，屏幕上的奥丁带着充满希望的笑脸对着赛米拉说完最后三个词，浩瀚的星空中便又多了一朵怒放的烟花。  
尖厉的喊叫贯穿整个指挥室，“开火！开火！开火——”她歇斯底里地命令所有人，浑身上下因绝望、痛苦和愤怒而剧烈地颤抖，腹间的一阵剧痛不合时宜地提醒她，一个生命即将在炮火中呱呱坠地，这是他的父亲赋予他的新生！温热的羊水从赛米拉的双股间流出，她下意识地捧着自己的肚子，最后望了一眼窗外，晕倒在地。

魔兽星的舰队没有接受赛米拉开火的指令，相反，三艘逃命舰带回了奥丁的遗言，也就是他作为魔兽星统治者最后的命令——他命令所有战舰立刻撤回魔兽星，养精蓄锐，来日再战。目睹了最高统帅的自我牺牲，所有战舰都不再纠缠到底，调转方向开回了魔兽星。  
乌瑟站在操控台前，望着已经尘埃不见的黑暗星空不屑地冷笑一声，下令全军返航，不再恋战。目标达成，接下来要做的只有一件事——回去开个隆重的庆功会吧！  
战争，结束了！


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

奥丁被炸成烟花的那一年，他的第一个也是最后一个儿子提希丰出世，却没有得到宝贵的母乳喂养，因为他的母亲，次席哨兵赛米拉彼时正陷入自己糟糕的精神漩涡无法自拔，生命危在旦夕；那一年，亚瑟4岁，正在母亲伊格莱恩的怀里等待父亲乌瑟的凯旋归来，并且他很快就能得到一个无限循环转动的阿尔比恩星系的空间模型作为生日礼物；那一年，梅林5岁，他还不知道自己的命运即将改变，他会改姓为厄尔多，被一个好心的神秘男人以战后遗孤的名义带回卡梅洛特收养；那一年，莫嘉娜6岁，再过两个月，她也将迎来生命中又一个毫不起眼的生日，对她来说，又一个冷冰冰的同系列智能娃娃是可以预见的生日礼物。

梅林从小到大都不喜欢别人叫他的姓：厄尔多。老实说，为了这个和厄尔多星球重名的姓，他不知多少次想要征得盖伊斯的同意去民政部改掉它。只不过，盖伊斯从来都不理他，就好像一遇到这个问题盖伊斯就变成了聋子和哑巴。  
现在，他终于明白了，自己的确不姓厄尔多，可那是没有办法的办法，难道要让全天下人都知道他姓安布罗修斯吗？一个被绝少提起，很可能也会被禁止使用的姓。

“所以，父亲这20年来都一直在魔兽星做俘虏？”梅林淡淡地问道，但他并没打算得到盖伊斯的回答，他的脑子里正翻江倒海般不断浮现出父亲那张可怕的脸，并由此不断联想着巴里诺20年来过着怎样的、非人非鬼、毫无尊严的生活，“被赛米拉奴役？被派去暗能量侵蚀过的半星球执行不可能完成的采集任务？甚至，被作为促进剂和抑制剂的人体实验对象，被...被折磨的不死不活？”  
亚瑟难过地张着嘴，他想要安慰梅林，却发现自己的想法其实和梅林的想法差不多。努力活着并见到自己聪明可爱的儿子，也许是巴里诺撑过这20年所依赖的唯一信念，但糟糕的是，看起来赛米拉并没给他这个机会，她把所有对乌瑟的仇与恨变本加厉地发泄在巴里诺身上，剥夺他的权力，消磨他的意志，直到最后，使他变成一个毫无人性只按设定好的思维程序执行任务的木偶人！而更糟糕的，不可否认的是，引起这一切悲剧发生的始作俑者正是亚瑟的父亲：乌瑟。

亚瑟偏过头看着梅林的侧脸，换做平时，梅林会心有灵犀般同时侧过头朝他眨眼一笑，可是现在，即便是侧脸，他都能看得见梅林眼中深邃的痛苦和挣扎。迟疑了一下，亚瑟伸出手想要搭住梅林的肩膀，但是，梅林的身体不经意地倾斜过一个角度，堪堪偏离了那只即将搭上肩头的手，没有说话，没有笑容，也没有怒气冲冲，就好像什么都没发生。亚瑟仓促地收回手，猛然抽痛的心让他无助地看向玻璃房里的盖伊斯，他努力保持着呼吸，不可遏制地产生了一个自己完全不想接受的念头：什么都不一样了，而他，什么都改变不了。

“我无法想象巴里诺是怎么熬过这20年的，非常抱歉，孩子，当我看到他的那一刻，我和你一样感到无比的震惊。他...他是个有勇有谋的人，非常具有预见性，如果不是他早作安排，只怕你...不会再有今天了。”盖伊斯苍老的声音从扩音器里传来，他踱着步子来到一张椅子旁，无力地坐下，再一次述说起后来发生的故事。

 

通常，人们会被胜利带来的巨大喜悦冲昏头脑，但这只是通常。作为一个最高统治者，胜利后的乌瑟仍然保持着清醒的头脑。他封锁了战区的伤亡消息，对外只放出了侵略者被联盟军队打败撤回魔兽星的喜讯，然后派出了一支秘密的“战后清扫小组”，在尘土中寻找奥丁遗落下的战俘金属箱。第一天，他们找回了五名幸存者和五具破损的尸体，乌瑟立刻命人准备好了功勋奖章和家属抚慰金；第二天，他们一无所获，乌瑟的回答是，“再找！仔细找！”；第三天，他们终于又找到了一些炸成碎片的金属箱残留物，附近没有尸体，但在周围的废墟里，他们发现了巴里诺的专属腰带，皮革部分早已烧毁，只有镶嵌着一圈珍贵蓝宝石的特制金属皮带扣还完好无损。  
毫无疑问，巴里诺已化为尘埃，悲痛万分的乌瑟应该亲自跑一趟厄尔多，除了给巴里诺的遗孀胡妮丝带去最诚挚的慰问以外，到时候，他还会亲自找一位“得力”助手辅佐伤心欲绝的胡妮丝管理厄尔多。一切都是如此顺理成章，一切都是如此运筹帷幄。  
只是，千算万算，乌瑟还是漏算了。

星球争夺战发生的五年前，巴里诺渐渐感受到了来自兄弟乌瑟的冷淡，这种冷淡往往是不经意的，下意识的。比如，厄尔多星地表形态不如卡梅洛特星丰富多彩，气候也是一成不变的寒冷干燥，植被庄稼的产出除了靠自己土地种植一部分以外，更多的就是依靠从卡梅洛特进口，然而那几年，乌瑟对民间出口商的一味抬价听之任之，对巴里诺提出的各种有效建议和意见也总是表面支持，背后却置之不理；除此以外，乌瑟开始不再分享主星战舰的新设计图，不再每隔半年就派出各类科学专家到厄尔多星上进行指导和交流，他甚至纵容了一次太空海盗船威胁厄尔多边境的不良企图。  
所有这些细节与迹象，连同一种看不见摸不着的消极情绪，悄悄地、沙漏式地越积越多。

如果是两个8岁的孩子吵架，第二天他们就能共享一个苹果，可如果是两个成年人闹别扭（实际上，巴里诺认为这只是乌瑟单方面的别扭），那他们第二天准保走过路过谁也不用正眼瞧过。更何况，乌瑟和巴里诺虽然看似和平相处，但从整体实力尤其是军事实力上来说，巴里诺的厄尔多星显然略逊一筹。阿尔比恩星系的上一次统一是在四百多年前，统一前的星球大战无疑是载入史册的一场巨大浩劫，而当时的魔兽星虽然遭受重创，却仍然保住了边缘星球的自由之身。如今，阿尔比恩星系貌似安宁祥和，可谁又说得清，这安宁的背后没有隐藏的危机和阴谋呢？  
巴里诺的危机意识使他做了一个重要决定：对于乌瑟，他绝不能百分百地信任，也就是说，有些事情，还是不让乌瑟知道得好。比如，他和胡妮丝一直都在努力想要个孩子。

胡妮丝是个向导，但却并不喜欢打打杀杀，她从小对医学、药理入迷，并在厄尔多星拥有自己的科研公司。她在自己的婚礼上认识了盖伊斯，两人在相似的研究领域交谈甚欢，一见如故，婚礼之后便在私下频繁沟通交流，建立了一种类似忘年之交的师生关系。而胡妮丝不能生育的事情正是盖伊斯在一次喝醉后无意中透露给乌瑟的。不过，就在这次之后，盖伊斯再也没有喝醉过，他为自己的口不择言感到愧疚和不安，他发誓，绝不能再次辜负朋友的信任，并想尽一切办法帮助胡妮丝在资源更丰富的卡梅洛特星上寻找治疗她不孕的珍奇草药。可幸的是，功夫不负有心人，胡妮丝终于怀上了。巴里诺第一时间告诉了盖伊斯这个好消息，并同时希望他（或者说是让他保证）不会把这事透露给乌瑟。  
孩子，也就是以后的梅林，对于巴里诺来说，是宇宙之神赐予他的珍宝，是未来厄尔多星的希望，实际上，他只要熬过梅林的觉醒期，就会对乌瑟公开自己已有孩子的事实，毕竟，他并不想完全与乌瑟交恶，隐瞒自己已有子嗣，若是让乌瑟从别人的嘴里知道，这可就大为不妙了。但是，他必须考虑到，乌瑟对厄尔多星的态度与其说是冷淡，不如说是嫉妒和觊觎，这样的情绪最终会发展到怎样的地步，他不得而知。权力永远和风险同在，那柄古语流传的达摩克利斯之剑挂在每一个统治者的头上。梅林是他的孩子，厄尔多星球也同样是他的孩子，他想看着他们一天天壮大，并且，只能是在自己家族的统领和管理下。

从乌瑟上门拜访巴里诺“晓之以情动之以理”地劝服他刺杀奥丁的那一晚起，巴里诺每天都在权衡利弊中彻夜无眠。临出发前，他终于对胡妮丝交代了“后事”，尽管一百一千个不情愿，胡妮丝还是照做了。  
她流着泪向盖伊斯转述巴里诺的话，梅林在她的怀里茫然地啃着手指，“如果我的丈夫在双子星上出事，我...我不知道我还能不能活下去，我们想不出还有什么办法才能让可怜的梅林安然无恙地长大。求你，到时候，一定要想办法带他走...”她哽咽地说不下去，仿佛一切都已成了既定事实。  
“胡妮丝，别吓着孩子，我知道这次行动很危险，但是，相信你的哨兵，他有这个能力，他会回来的。”盖伊斯自知自己不是个安慰人的高手，他故意没有做出任何承诺，因为他实在想象不出来，没有婚姻和家庭包袱的自己要突然学会和一个精力充沛异想天开的5岁孩子一起生活，这简直可怕又荒唐。

 

盖伊斯作为乌瑟的贴身随行军医兼后勤总管目睹了整个战况，在乌瑟提出想要亲自上门告诉胡妮丝巴里诺已战死沙场的消息时，立刻主动请缨了这份差事。他的理由是自己医生兼老友的身份不会引起他人反感，毕竟带五千精兵去送死是乌瑟的主意，那些厄尔多精英战士的家人早就对此诸多不满，若是知道这五千人已经命丧他乡，那憎恶仇视之情必将一触即发，更别提胡妮丝本人了，她是一位深爱丈夫的向导，一旦情绪陷入癫狂，当场做出什么超常举动，乌瑟也很难应对。安全起见，乌瑟更适合早日回到卡梅洛特星主持大局，防患于未然。  
盖伊斯的请求趋利避害、合情合理，乌瑟也就同意了。

胡妮丝没有在自己的统帅府接见盖伊斯，她命人把他带到了一个外立面由冰墙砌成、隐蔽在高达数千米的悬崖峭壁间的小房子里，那里只有几个心腹看守，周围是整个厄尔多星球上最恶劣的自然景观，常年冰雪覆盖、寸草不生、如果没有悬浮车，根本不可能有人能在不被监控到的状态下攀登上来，别说人，就连动物和鸟类都懒得在这里栖息。在这片荒芜之地里养育梅林，所有的生活补给都靠悬浮车运输完成。没有人会想到，这里住着厄尔多星的小王子，未来的统治者，就算盖伊斯穿着特制的保暖服一脚踏上了这片土地，他的心中也仍然难以相信巴里诺和胡妮丝竟然甘愿让儿子从小受此非人之苦。

胡妮丝似乎心有预判，即使是靠在哔啵作响的壁炉旁，她也依然脸色苍白，搂着梅林不住地颤抖，当盖伊斯默默无语地拿出那枚镶嵌着珍贵宝石的腰带扣时，她明白，自己日夜担忧的事情终于还是发生了。胡妮丝发出了一声又一声比赛米拉还要凄厉的悲鸣，更可怕的是，由于情绪的失控，她搂住梅林的手臂越收越紧，可怜的孩子被她勒得难以呼吸，脸色由红变紫，甚至翻起了白眼，而他的母亲毫无察觉，也完全听不见盖伊斯的劝阻和喊叫。门外守护的唯一一名侍女冲进房间，几乎用尽自己的精神力强行将胡妮丝剥离她的癫狂状态——胡妮丝顿时松手，晕了过去。

梅林在那名侍女的怀里抽噎着，他吓坏了，瘦小的身体抖得像个筛子，说话结结巴巴的，“爸爸，父...父亲...他...他怎么了...妈妈...怎，怎么了？”这时，另一个房间里跑出来一个和梅林年纪相仿的棕发男孩，他同样扑进侍女的怀里嚎啕大哭起来。  
当两个孩子都被安抚完毕被领去吃饭时，胡妮丝醒了。她双眼呆滞，嘴里不停地叫着丈夫和儿子的姓名，精神意识游走在清醒和混沌的边缘。那名不断替她擦拭汗水的侍女不禁黯然落泪，大概是早有安排，她打开了胡妮丝手腕上的通讯器，按下几个键后，虚拟屏上出现了胡妮丝的头像，侍女说道，“这是一段声音加密视频，夫人说，你只要报出自己的名字，就能自动播放了。我去看看梅林。”说完，她便走了出去。盖伊斯立刻报了自己的名字，屏幕中的胡妮丝开始说话。

“感谢你的到来，我亲爱的朋友，”胡妮丝神情黯淡，她略去了盖伊斯的名字，以防被不该看到的人用其他途径打开视频，“如果你看到了这段留言，那说明我已经失去了正常思考的能力，或者，从某种意义上来说，我已经死了，无法与你正常对话。请别惊讶，每一对相亲相爱的哨兵和向导都难以承受失去另一半的痛苦，实际上，我们在五感上的特殊进化让我们的情绪控制在灵肉的绑定后却比普通人更为脆弱。我和巴里诺可以不在乎自己的生死，但我们唯一在乎的，只有梅林，为了他，我们才学会了不胆怯，不退让，不放弃。我们很清楚，以这样的标准要求你，我的朋友、我的老师，这是不公平的。可是，原谅我们吧，我们实在想不出第二个合适的人选和合适的地方，如果我们出事了，只有恳求你大发善心，把他留在你的身边。你可以把他当做你的学徒，让他在默默无闻中成长，不过，如果有朝一日，他突然变得很强大，也请你不要惊奇，因为我们坚信，他是个非常有潜力的孩子。”说到此处，胡妮丝的表情自然而然地自豪起来，但是，很快，那种黯淡又爬上了她的眉梢，她的声音也逐渐变得哽咽破碎，“总有一天，请告诉他，我们非常爱他，而我，我不够强大，也没有他的父亲勇敢，我是个无能的母亲，噢...我的梅林，我的宝贝...”她掩面啜泣了一小会儿，然后挣扎着抬起眼睛，“还有一事，这真是个艰难的请求，我知道我欠你的太多了。梅林从小有个玩伴，叫威尔，你会见到他的，这孩子是个孤儿，说起来真有点...难堪，我们当初从一户濒临绝境的人家把他带回来领养，是因为他长得和梅林有点像，你知道，呃...在某些危难时刻，他会...他会被当做梅林的...噢，这太伤人了，我想你已经明白了，我们对不起他，现在更不能丢下他不管，如果你带走梅林的话，算我求你，把他也带走吧，让他们俩做个伴好吗？我和巴里诺为他们准备了两份足够用到18岁的成长基金，当然，我们给你准备了同等金额的酬金，请你不要拒绝。两张卡都在芙丽雅那里，就是为你打开这个视频的女孩，临走前记得问她要，账户都开在了卡梅洛特星，密码的读取方式在我给你的邮件中...”

盖伊斯一看完视频，便按照胡妮丝教他的办法删除了整个文件，并从那个叫芙丽雅的侍女手里收下了两份成长金的存款卡，但是他没有要另一张酬金卡，这让芙丽雅很为难，盖伊斯只好说，“当梅林回到厄尔多星的那一天，也许他会需要这个。”

去厄尔多的时候是一个人，回来的时候却是三个人，为了掩人耳目，盖伊斯特地把两个光鲜白净的孩子按照战后重生的标准重新装扮了一番，再配上一个“父母战死流落街头，被收集珍稀药材的自己无意中从人贩子手里救下”的悲惨故事，就这么在乌瑟的眼皮底下，把梅林和威尔平平安安地拉扯大了。只是，梅林从离开母亲双臂钳制的那一刻开始，落下了结巴的毛病，并且随着年龄的增长，他刻意地把这段往事用生活中发生的其他事情层层覆盖，直到埋葬在大脑记忆的最深处，不再去打开。

 

当你什么都不知道的时候，你会想要了解探索一切，而当你知道了所有实情的时候，你又会因为知道的太多而感到一丝后悔。现在的梅林就是这样的心情。他在玻璃房外呆若木鸡，一遍又一遍地想象着那些自己从来没有经历过的场景，无法言语，甚至无法思考，只是，他周身都被一种悲愤的情绪所笼罩，这种情绪像是一株可恶的寄生草，慢慢悠悠地爬上他的身体，他的大脑，让他沉浸其中，无法自拔。

大块头曼尼沉重的脚步声由远及近，意味着“探视”必须结束了。亚瑟知道，现在的梅林需要一点时间和一点空间，但他一定和自己一样，大脑开始运转时，将会有几个疑问需要得到解答。  
“那么，也就是说，梅林的母亲胡妮丝，至少在你上一次离开厄尔多星时还活着？”亚瑟决定先替梅林问个清楚，以防日后再难见到盖伊斯。  
“是的。”盖伊斯望了一眼失魂落魄的梅林说，“她现在还活着。”  
亚瑟瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“我和芙丽雅一直都有暗中联系，胡妮丝由她照顾着，虽然心智已失，近乎于...近乎于一个植物人，”盖伊斯再次看向梅林，“但她的确活着。”  
梅林的眼光终于聚焦到盖伊斯身上，他似乎想要开口说些什么，但是曼尼的大嗓门已经到了，“实在不好意思，两位，我得请你们离开了。接下来我这儿还有重要的事要做。啊，到这儿快半年了，今晚还是我当班以来最忙的一晚。少将，”他做了个请的姿势，“双数日还是我当班，需要探视你尽管来找我就行。不过，现在...”  
“谢谢你的好意和帮助，我们马上就走。”亚瑟习惯性拉起梅林的手，却不料梅林的手一缩，自己走到了亚瑟的前面，没有跟曼尼和盖伊斯打招呼，便急匆匆地朝门口走去。

时间和空间...亚瑟在心里默默念叨，然后跟了上去。两人一前一后走出地下八层，刚准备搭乘一部上行电梯，却听到旁边的下行电梯叮地一声打开了，梅林几乎没有思考，回头就往来时的拐弯处侧身一躲，紧跟身后的亚瑟来不及躲闪，小脚趾被梅林狠狠一踩，“啊...”亚瑟还没叫出声就被梅林反手紧紧一捂，硬生生切断了他痛苦的低吟。  
缓过神来，只见梅林松开手，用奇怪的眼神瞄了他一眼，随后猫着腰走了出去。亚瑟知道他看到了些什么，这是想要去看个究竟，便跟着他猫腰前进。走了没几步，梅林就在一面玻璃墙边停了下来，借着一面柜子的阴影遮挡，他探头朝里面张望。门还没被关上，几个卫兵正手忙脚乱地把一具看似棺材的黑色金属箱放到实验架上，那座复杂的架子上方是四条复杂的机械手臂，旁边站着一个人，神情肃穆，正是乌瑟。

“启动。把盖伊斯带来。”乌瑟一边命令一边询问。  
一个卫兵对着通讯器传话给值班长曼尼，另一个卫兵在控制台上按下启动键，黑箱子除了底板以外，其他四面就像是被吸铁石吸住，一块块卸了下来，梅林定睛一看，里面装的正是巴里诺，他从头到脚都被裹得像个木乃伊，某些部位为了输出淤积的废液还插了不少导管，除了露在外面的两只一动不动的眼睛，看起来他就和死了没什么区别。黑箱子上方那四条机械手臂张牙舞爪般叽叽嘎嘎地伸出各种精密工具对准了巴里诺，其中不乏闪着寒光的大小手术刀若干。  
忽然，正前方的侧廊传来了沉重的脚步声，一听就是曼尼的，亚瑟只好拉着梅林闪进电梯口的一个自动咖啡机的背面，等待曼尼和另一个卫兵押着盖伊斯进房间。过了一小会儿，两人想要再次搭乘电梯，却听电梯叮的一声，眉头紧锁的伊格莱恩也来了。

“你不能这么做！”伊格莱恩还没进房间，就冲着里面的乌瑟喊起来。  
乌瑟显然有些惊讶，但他很快毫不示弱地说，“为什么？赛米拉用他刺杀我和亚瑟，我就不能以其人之道还治其人之身？”  
“乌瑟！”伊格莱恩走进房间，直接走到了控制台边，狠狠瞪了眼打开启动键的卫兵，那卫兵吓得高举双手退到一旁，她又按下了关闭键，转向乌瑟说，“你欠他的！”  
乌瑟的样子有些气急败坏，“战场上的死亡对谁都一样公平，伊格莱恩，你不能意气用事，快让开。”  
“别把我当傻瓜，乌瑟，你当年动的那点脑筋，我们都清楚的很，只不过，当时木已成舟，没有人敢对你再提出任何异议。可是，现在巴里诺既然活着，你就不能再错第二次，你要如何让亚瑟面对梅林啊？”  
躲在暗处的亚瑟和梅林心中均是一悸，乌瑟也愣了一下，但他随即就挺直了腰板，不去理会妻子的问责，他转向盖伊斯冷冷地说，“我需要你的协助，巴里诺早就没了呼吸，但我们的探测仪显示他的脑部能量仍然是活跃的，这说明赛米拉对他进行了机械化改造，如果可能的话，我们也可以把他重新改造成属于我们的武器。现在，我需要你先测试下他的基因中还有没有残留的哨兵异能素。”  
盖伊斯震惊地看了眼巴里诺，他庆幸这样的话没有被梅林听到，无论赛米拉曾经做过什么，现在乌瑟想要做的无疑是对巴里诺的二次侮辱和伤害，哪怕他的初衷是出于一种反击。  
“我，我不能...”盖伊斯轻声嗫嚅，求救般看向伊格莱恩。  
“如果你不做，那我就把他完全交给这台机器做解剖研究！”

“不可以！”  
梅林从门外冲进来，谁也没看清他到底是怎么做的，因为谁也没料到他什么时候成了爆发力如此强大的战士了。只见他风驰电掣般掠过曼尼身边，动作快得让人来不及眨眼，当他再次站定面对乌瑟时，手中多了一把激光枪，枪口正对着乌瑟的眉心！  
“冷静，梅林！”亚瑟虽然慢了半拍，但他以同样快的速度站到了乌瑟身前。  
梅林无法冷静，现在他的枪口变成了对准亚瑟——他的未婚夫，他的哨兵。事情怎么会发展到这一步的？他忽然有些不解地盯着自己瞄准的这个人。  
曼尼的反射弧终于跑到了这个节骨眼上，他迟钝地摸了摸腰间的枪托，那里空空荡荡什么都没有，而其他卫兵早已举起了枪对准了梅林，“你疯了吗？”曼尼脱口而出。  
“看见了？”乌瑟在亚瑟的身后用一种不合时宜的幸灾乐祸的口吻说道，“这就是我所说的‘总有一天’！了解真相并不总是好事。”他似乎是在说给亚瑟听，也是在说给伊格莱恩听，但接下来的话是说给卫兵们听的，“把他关起来！”  
“乌瑟！”“父亲？！”除了梅林和卫兵，每一个人都在惊诧中投了反对票。

亚瑟身形一转，又挡在了梅林身前，梅林的枪口还没来得及放下，正好抵到了他的后脑勺。  
“谁都不许碰他！”亚瑟对枪口毫不在意，他只是用尽量平等但有力的语调告诫他的父亲。  
梅林的手抖得厉害，这把枪的分量在他心中早已超过了千斤，他拼命找回自己的理智，并慢慢放下枪，大口地喘息着以便疏通胸腔里的积郁。那头耀眼的金发在他眼前一臂的距离闪得他头晕，仿佛在不断地提醒他该为自己刚才的行为感到罪恶，他竟然对他的哨兵举枪？一股难以名状的恶心涌上喉头，还有酸涩的液体在眼眶里打转，他在心里狠狠咒骂着自己，并勉强让自己站得更稳一些。他现在不知道自己该做什么，但恍惚间听到乌瑟又说了一句，“...关起来。”  
接着是一片混乱。火龙跑了出来，低吼，亚瑟一拳打翻了一个想要铐住梅林的卫兵，有牙齿飞溅出去，弹在雪白的墙壁上，伊格莱恩抱住暴怒的亚瑟，乌瑟放出了狮子，同样怒吼，“你要违抗军令吗？还是打算火烧你的父亲？”他的声音总是那么威严。亚瑟愣住了，乌瑟抽出那个卫兵手里的电子铐，咔哒，梅林怔了怔，手腕上没有异样的感觉，他望向亚瑟，哦，是亚瑟，他被乌瑟亲自铐了起来。咔哒，又是同样的声音，这下是自己了，手铐根据手腕的宽度快速收紧，骨骼被冰冷的金属摩擦后微微有些痛。门外跑进来更多的卫兵，火龙消失了。他和亚瑟被押往不同的方向。  
“你不可以动他！他是我父亲！”梅林听到自己带着哭腔的嘶喊，“他还没死！”


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

黑塔的地下八层，也就是俗称的皇家地牢里，梅林被关在盖伊斯的对面，他的精神触丝正沿着墙角爬过几个弯，来到巴里诺被关押的实验室里。巴里诺没有呼吸，没有脉搏，丑陋而干瘪，像一具真正干枯的木乃伊。梅林尝试着将精神触丝探向他的精神世界，不过，完全没有效果。巴里诺脑部的能量波动并不是正常人类或者进化人类的生物电活动，而是类似于一种人为赋予的机械电能，仅供其对指定的信息进行处理判断所用。梅林明白，无论是从生命意义还是法律意义上来说，巴里诺是处于死亡状态的。  
“梅林！”一个熟悉的声音急切地呼叫他。  
梅林匆忙地收回精神触丝，看了眼玻璃房外的人，“威尔？你是怎么进来的？”  
“我？走进来的啊。”威尔先是自我嘲讽似的笑着，随后又认真地说道，“唉，当然也送了些礼，一层层剥洋葱似的，送了10份礼，才能到这儿来看你一眼。”  
“呵，辛苦你了。我倒还好，你看看对面的老家伙怎么样了？”梅林对威尔说。  
“睡着啦，我刚看过。我说，你和盖伊斯怎么沦落到这个地步了？”威尔对此颇有些哭笑不得。

梅林没有回答，没打任何招呼，就将威尔拉入了自己的精神图景，再以最快的速度将这两天的经历、盖伊斯的叙述一股脑儿展示给威尔看。  
倒吸了一口冷气，威尔踉跄了两步，从梅林的精神图景中剥离出来的他一屁股坐在地上，手中给梅林带的衣物也掉落一地。  
“这...”威尔震惊得说不出话来，同时还有些悲伤，缓了好一会儿才说，“我...你...这都是真的？”他深吸一口气，使劲摇了摇头，苦笑起来，“这当然都是真的。”  
“威尔，听我说，你永远都是我的好兄弟，不管我的父母当时是怎么想的，怎么做的，在我心里，你就是我的弟弟，你明白吗？”梅林也蹲了下来，隔着玻璃直视着威尔。  
威尔显然还没从自己的情绪中走出来，梅林作为一个强大的首席向导，既可以抚慰自家哨兵，也可以抚慰低级别的向导，尤其是威尔这样本来就知根知底的。  
“嘿，我有话问你，你得想清楚再回答我，”梅林轻轻敲击着玻璃，迫使威尔看着他的眼睛，“我不想把父亲扔在那个冰冷的实验室里，他理应得到一个体面的安葬，我也不想让盖伊斯遭受任何他不该遭受的痛苦，你知道，他比我父亲还老！还有你，威尔，恐怕你以后的日子也不会那么悠闲了...”  
“为什么？就因为乌瑟害死了你父亲，然后担心你会拿他儿子开刀？这也太可笑了。”威尔有些没头没脑地、粗鲁地打断梅林。  
“因为...我不知道，不过，也许是时候回一趟厄尔多了，你想回家乡看看吗？如果我们一起的话。”  
“好吧。为什么不呢。”  
“那现在就出发怎么样？”  
“啊？”

 

六边形黑塔的监控室只有一间，设在地下一层，由于监 控范围广大，而黑 塔又常年冷清，所以，里面的监 控兵只设有6人，环形墙上却有240面监 控分屏，监 控系统自带的机器女声因为只要有一点点动静就会发出警报，诸如一只受惊的老鼠穿过走廊，一个困倦的巡逻兵摔了一跤，因此早已被关闭了即时警报。6个人百无聊赖，12只眼睛漫不经心地在各自管辖的监控分屏上逡巡，安静的空气中不时响起偶尔的饱嗝声和哈欠声，直到其中两只由呆滞转为惊慌的眼睛瞪着地下八层的两间玻璃牢 房时，那双眼睛的主人犹如被当头浇了一盆冷水，他倏地一下坐直身体叫出声来，“我 操，我没看花眼吧？安东尼，快过来！”他将画面调大四倍，投射到大屏幕上——本来关着梅林和盖伊斯的两间玻璃房现在全都空空如也，门洞大开，一名卫兵如同得了失心疯一般正诡异地舔着玻璃，嘴里念叨着某个姑娘的名字。  
“他，他们...他们这是要去...哪里?!”又一个惊 恐的声音响起，他也把自己监控到的实时画面切到了大屏幕上——威尔正扶着盖伊斯，梅琳在前面抱着一具“尸体”开路，他们正在地上六层通往顶层的楼梯上。  
“给我接通总部！关闭通往顶层的所有通道！秃鹰，秃鹰，兔子正要逃跑，在B区六上七，快派人拦截！”那个被叫做安东尼的貌似军官的人打开通讯器急切地一边下令一边通报。

就在十分钟前，梅林第一次使用了向导的攻击性 精神力——情感共鸣，这种特殊的向导异能说起来很简单，就是侵入他人的精神世界，找到他最恐惧的、或是最喜爱的、最期待的、最担忧的、最痛恨的...总之每个人的情感仓库里都会有一种特别突出的主观情感和其所对应的客观场景，找到它，然后模拟出那个场景，让被攻击的人掉入对这个场景的记忆或想象中无法自拔，从而失去最基本的防御。用威尔的话来说，这就是一种致幻术，如果梅林是个魔法师，那么他的致 幻 术就是效果最强的那种。  
事实证明，一般的哨兵向导根本无法阻止梅林的精神侵略，比如那个原本来给梅林送饭后来不知怎么就狂 舔玻璃的卫兵，他是个受过反共鸣训练的二等哨兵，然而，梅林几乎不费吹灰之力，就轻易地打破了他的精神壁垒，找到了那个隐藏起来的攻击点——那是一段非常私密的梦境，梅林要做的就是用精神触丝将它搬运出来，让那人以为美（春）梦成真，在现实的环境中陷入自己营造的幻境。老实说，这么做确实有点不厚道，但是梅林顾不了那么多了，他需要卫兵身上的电子卡。

 

一切都是那么顺利。  
有了那张电子卡，威尔先放出了梅林，再放出了盖伊斯，三人来到安置巴里诺的实验室门口，梅林故技重施，看守实验室的两名卫兵一个躺倒在地呼呼大睡起来，还有一个不知看到了什么可怕的东西吓得捧着脑袋跪了下来。盖伊斯对实验室的机器了如指掌，他解开了束缚在巴里诺身上和箱子上的机械枷锁，而后，梅林第一次有机会触摸到自己的父亲。不得不说，这具已然干枯的身体比梅林梦里那个模糊的身影来得更为瘦弱，他受了太多苦，轻飘飘的像是空心的躯壳，梅林几乎没费什么力气就将他打横抱了起来。  
要从地下八层走到地上七层，这对年迈的盖伊斯来说可不是个轻松的活儿，但是，待在电梯里不动，很可能会被监控兵们立刻发现，从而被控制住电梯运行，考虑到这点，他们还是选择了爬楼梯，盖伊斯在威尔的连扶带拖之下，使出了他这个年纪能拥有的最快速度和气力。楼道里的监控器只在每个拐弯处有一个，这很好办，放出斯诺或者查托，对着那个小小的摄像眼吐口唾沫或者用喙部啄几道刮痕，直到平日里懒散惯了的监控兵发觉那模糊可疑的楼道监视画面并不是因为机器故障而引起的，三人一尸已经来到了六楼。

幸运女神没有一直待在他们身边。  
当他们开始爬上六通七的楼梯时，尖锐的警报声在六边形建筑的每个角落响起，明明那扇通往顶层的大门刚才还是开着的，却在三人的注视下迅速关闭了。三人再往身后一看，刚刚经过的楼道门也自动上锁，一楼传来卫兵们踢踢踏踏的脚步声以及某些等不及的精神体发出的低吼，他们被锁在了B区六、七两层楼的楼道间。  
原本梅林打算悄无声息地做完这件事，现在看来，不弄出点动静是出不去了。这样也罢，反正阿苏萨早已按耐不住了。

聪明的阿苏萨几乎不用主人下令就知道自己该干什么。他对着那扇四层铸铁门吹出一口口白花花的冰雾，门上立刻蒙上了厚厚一层冰霜，楼下脚步声越来越近，梅林回头略显紧张地看了一眼，阿苏萨可能觉得铁门的内在分子结构还没得到完全的改变，偏了偏头像个正在画画的孩子给自己的杰作涂上最后一抹颜色似地又吹出一口冰雾。  
梅林有些着急地说，“别玩了，阿苏萨！他们到四楼了。”  
阿苏萨抖了抖身子退后两步，像个好斗的公牛般猛地顶撞铁门，哗啦啦，一扇冰门发出碎裂的脆响，三人立刻冲出门去，来到了顶层天台，眼见着身后追兵已经赶到六楼，威吓声也越来越近，“站住！否则我们要开枪了！”  
梅林咬了咬唇，朝刚踏出门槛的阿苏萨下了个指令，阿苏萨领命，转身朝着空荡荡的门框张开大嘴，哗哗哗，连续不断地喷射出大口的冰块，那出口处瞬间就在追兵们的目瞪口呆下被一堵新鲜的冰墙给重新封住了！

 

乌瑟并没有限制亚瑟的自由，他知道自己儿子的能力，之前只不过是做做样子，让亚瑟明白谁才是真正做主的人而已。  
陷在自家沙发里的亚瑟头疼欲裂，这两天积聚的糟糕情绪塞满了他的精神图景，这个时候他唯一想要的就是梅林。梅林温柔纤细的精神触丝会轻抚他每一根紧绷的神经，梅林会在他泥泞灰暗的精神图景里为他撑起一把隔绝伞，梅林会扳过他倔强的脸庞吻去他眉心的皱纹，梅林是磅礴大雨后一丝新鲜甘甜的空气，是无尽深渊里一缕清晰可见的光明，是光是电是他的能量来源。  
“亚瑟！你到底有没有听到我所说的？”  
亚瑟微微抬头，辨认眼前的身影是乌瑟后，又垂下头去。  
“你还年轻，你们还没有进行仪式，他对你不会再像以前那样了，你要明白，不管我以前曾经做过什么，都是从大局考虑才那么做的，同样，现在你也要从大局出发，你是整个星球联盟的未来统治者，双子星等着你收复，魔兽星等着你征服，你不能因为一个梅林...”  
“别说了。”  
“你必须切断和他之间的绑定。”  
“这不可能！”  
“总会有办法的，我就不信这个宇宙就只有梅林能成为首席向导！”  
“我不管这个宇宙有多少个首席向导，我只要梅林！”  
“亚瑟！别逼我做你不想看到的事...”  
“父亲！你还想听到我这样称呼你吗？”  
一场糟糕透顶的谈话在互不示弱的对吼和威胁中结束。亚瑟第一次想用“不可理喻”这个词来形容自己的父亲。

滴滴！尴尬的沉默中，乌瑟和亚瑟的通讯器同时低鸣起来，乌瑟走出门接听，亚瑟则打开了高文的通话。2分钟后，乌瑟怒气冲冲地进来，气势汹汹地对着亚瑟嚷嚷，“我说什么来着！他还不是主动离开你了！”  
亚瑟什么都没听进去，他刚刚从高文那里得知了黑塔内发生的一切——梅林和威尔带着盖伊斯逃出玻璃牢房，冲上顶层天台，阿苏萨损毁了高戒备金属门，护着三人登上了一辆小型护卫舰，位标显示他们要去的地方正是厄尔多星。

通讯器还没关闭，高文急促的喊声再次响起来，“喂，别发愣了，我还有一分钟到你那儿的停机坪，你来不来？”  
亚瑟如梦初醒，在父亲不知所云的吵嚷中冲出门朝府邸后院的停机坪飞奔。他还没跑到草坪中央，空中一艘小型护卫舰就已经急匆匆地俯冲而下，后舱门在舰体接触地面之前就打开了。亚瑟迎着战舰掀起的风浪冲进去，刚站稳，战舰就再次起飞了，他踉跄了一下差点摔倒，还好兰斯洛特一把拽住了他的胳膊。  
“抱歉！本来我说由我来开的，但是高文说我也许可以帮你疏导下情绪，免得等会儿太激动！”兰斯洛特扯着嗓子喊，等到舱门完全关上，他才恢复正常的嗓音，“亚瑟，”他转身挡住亚瑟的去路，非常严肃地问，“你，不会怪他吧？”  
“会。”亚瑟不假思索地说，板着脸朝前舱走去，没有理会兰斯洛特略显失望和紧张的眼神，“我会怪他竟然没有在这个计划里算上我！他知道我根本不会被真的关起来，他也知道我会和父亲争吵并且最终的结果不会有任何改变，他这么做，就是纯粹不想让我参与！白痴！蠢蛋！”他忿忿地说。

两人来到高文身旁，屏幕上清晰显示出梅林等三人所驾驶的护卫舰正以疯狂的速度在太空中航行，并且很快就要突破卡梅洛特星球的边境，它的身后一群大小不一的战舰也正卯足马力紧追不舍。  
“启动你的能源增效器，超上去。”亚瑟自己坐到了副驾驶的位置上，见身旁的高文微微皱眉犹豫不决的样子，亚瑟毫不客气地指出，“别以为我不知道，你每个月要去玩一次边境大冒险，玩这种黑吃黑的真人游戏可是违反军法的，如果你不是仗着自己有黑市买来的能源增效器，导致每次军部的边境扫荡你都是跑得最快的那一个，我看你早就被逮住了，你这个训练营第一指挥官助理的位置...”  
“行了行了！早知道就不来接你了。”高文咬牙切齿地按下了左膝上方的一个暗钮，“你家梅林知道你这么阴险吗？”  
“你管不着！我再阴险他也喜欢。”亚瑟赌气似地说着，又一次下令，“直接开到第四档，不许藏着掖着，小气鬼！”  
“操！这玩意儿花了我多少钱你知道吗？给你这么瞎弄一次，我得卖肾才能保养到最佳状态了。”  
兰斯洛特在高文身后使劲憋住笑意，对于高文平日里总是信誓旦旦地说“这是最后一次参加游戏”的无赖样，他一直都是无可奈何，现在好了，一下子被自己的上司兼好兄弟拆穿，高文怎么也得消停一阵子了。  
亚瑟见高文嘴里不知嘟囔着什么，乖乖地将增效器的档位提高了三档，便不再理他，他的眼睛必须一眨不眨地盯着屏幕上最前方那艘战舰的速度和方向，心里才会稍微踏实些。

 

也就是5分钟左右的增效器推进时间，5分钟过后，他们的战舰已经来到了所有追兵们的前方。现在，高文的护卫舰挡在了梅林和追兵的中间，他的通讯频道也可以被两方同时接收了。  
“梅林！”亚瑟对着屏幕大喊一声，应声的威尔打开了自己舰上的通讯屏幕，梅林不在他的身边。  
“他和他的父亲在一起。”威尔向亚瑟解释，“他说，你们暂时不说话为妙。”  
这算什么话？怕连累自己？他亚瑟是联盟里屈指可数的首席哨兵，却要因为害怕自家向导是“恶意叛逃”而不敢再和他说话？梅林，你也太小看你的哨兵了吧。  
气归气，但亚瑟没有半分犹豫地回道，“那就告诉他，我等他回来！”说完，便一把推开高文，自己坐上主驾驶的位置，在高文还没开口质问之前就掉转方向180度，将舰头对准了刚才还在身后的卡梅洛特舰队，然后熟练地接通了自己人的内部通讯频道。

他做完这一套动作后命令高文和兰斯洛特，“打开所有武器，听我指令。”高文和兰斯洛特相视一眼，又看了一眼不由分说的亚瑟，一边犹犹豫豫地遵照命令执行，一边在心里祈祷着他这么做并不是玩真的。  
“对面的特种兵伙伴们听着，我是...”亚瑟本想把自己那一长串高贵的头衔报一遍，但是他很快打消了这个念头，“我是亚瑟！我所绑定的向导梅林，也就是你们想要追捕的这位，想必不用我多做介绍了吧。不管之前发生了什么事，有什么误会，我可以保证，现在他只想借用一部小型护卫舰，护送他那失踪二十年，昨天才相见却又不幸死亡的父亲魂归故里、入土为安。他不想也不可能为难你们这些昔日朝夕相伴的战友，一切并非他的错，是魔兽星的赛米拉把他的父亲折磨至此，想想看，换做是你的父亲，你会怎么做？所以，请你们不要再追了。至于我父亲那里，我会去向他交代的。如果...如果你们还有谁一定要追下去的，”亚瑟的声音沉了下来，眼中寒光一闪，“就是与我亚瑟.潘德拉贡为敌！我发誓，我绝不会对敌人手软！”

璀璨星空下，一大队战舰面对一艘护卫舰和另一艘护卫舰，场面一度有点像卡住的老式科幻片，再次启动就是一场不对等的清扫式歼灭战。好在，终于有一艘战舰带头动了——它掉转方向，朝卡梅洛特星的方向飞去。接着，又有一艘也跟在了它后面，很快，一艘接着一艘，直到所有战舰都只留下了微小的背影。亚瑟舒了口气，再次转向身后的舷窗，望向那艘和自己一样孤独的护卫舰。  
他没有再连通他们之间的通讯器，就这样默默无言地看着那舰身潇洒一转，急速飞离。


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

整整过了一周，也就是7天，也就是168小时，也就是10080分，也就是604800秒，也许更长时间之后，梅林终于回来了。  
边境线上的巡逻队队长还算聪明，在例行搜查了梅林独自开回来的护卫舰和他本人的身体之后，第一个通知的就是亚瑟。  
亚瑟正在封闭的训练室里用近乎荒蛮的方式殴打一个人偶型沙包，那沙包如果是个真人，此刻一定胸背穿孔，肚肠横流了。他一接到这个通知，连衣服都没换，就一刻不停地开着自己的悬浮车赶到了边境的军部基地。  
梅林在一个单独的贵宾房里等他。门打开的那一刻，两人都讶异于这一周以来的惊人同步——密密匝匝的胡茬冒了出来，眼窝深陷，眼中布满血丝，鸟巢式的新发型，相思之情写在脸上，浑身上下什么都没变，却又好像什么都变了一点。  
好在味道没有变。梅林身上是其素来独特的向导信息素的味道：清香薄荷加微涩曼陀罗，混杂了一些不知名的草药，这一次回来，还加了一点不属于卡梅洛特的冻裂泥土味；而亚瑟，同样是独特的，他全身都是自己的汗味，加上哨兵永久不变的占有欲，在他反手锁上门之后，屋子里就只剩下他一个人铺天盖地的味道了。

梅林从沙发上站起身来，呆呆地站着，他的鼻翼翕动，像是在忍住哽咽又像是在拼命吸取亚瑟的味道。亚瑟小心翼翼地挪动脚步，仿佛一个穿错了鞋却忍痛走了一天的人，他的目光不敢离开梅林的脸，甚至不敢眨眼，直到他像个初恋男孩般有意无意地触碰到梅林的小拇指，听到梅林喉间吞咽的美妙声音时，他才抿了抿干裂的嘴唇，吐出一句，“你有没有想过就这样离开我？”  
“没有！这样的念头绝不会在我心中产生哪怕一秒。”梅林毫不犹豫地说，揪起他湿透的衣领，将自己的嘴唇轻贴到那同样湿漉漉的睫毛上，“我永远，永远都不会想要离开你，我的哨兵。”  
亚瑟的五感完全打开了，他用全部的精神力贪婪地感知着这个贴近自己的人，“知道吗，我每分每秒都想要你的精神疏导，每一个深夜里，我只有盖着你的衣服才能勉强入眠。”亚瑟说话间，用嘴唇刮擦梅林的颈部，用鼻子拼命闻辨他的气息，被汗水浸透的训练裤里，此时竟已肿胀难忍，脉搏和血液全都如火山爆发前的能量积聚，沸腾得连视线都模糊起来。

梅林没有说话，他退后了一点，两手捏住亚瑟的下端衣角，轻巧地往上一提，亚瑟配合地升起手利落地从头上将衣服甩落，汗涔涔的胸肌立刻在黄光的照射下泛出晨起露珠般的晶莹。亚瑟想要放下手，却被梅林十指紧扣用力推到墙上。湿凉的背部啪地一下贴在更为冰凉的墙面上，导致亚瑟发出一声闷哼，他有些不解地看着梅林。  
梅林依旧无声地回望他，嘴唇在离他1厘米处微张，一呼，一吸，一吸，一呼，伴随风舞蝶翼似的喘息，稀薄的空气中情 欲越发浓郁。一只膝盖毫无征兆地抵进亚瑟的双腿之间，在根部柔软的球状体上隔着布料来回摩擦，而梅林蚕丝般光洁柔软的精神触丝也同时伸了出去。喘 息更甚了。  
梅林在挑 逗亚瑟，不仅是实实在在的身体，还有在他的精神图景里。

亚瑟想要吻上那张丰润的嘴唇，梅林微一仰头躲开，再一偏，加重力道的喘息声立刻侵入他的耳朵。亚瑟闭起了眼睛，精神图景里，四周的环境乱的像灾难现场，到处是残垣绝壁，尘土飞扬，可是，梅林竟然毫不在意，那些混乱正在他的疏导下快速消弭，天上落下一枝枝紫色的满天星，铺在地上厚厚的一层，如同一张散发暗香的巨大花毯。梅林把亚瑟按在了一张鲜红的沙发里，那是他们经常坐和做的地方。想梅林的这一周，亚瑟刻意地把这张沙发不断地进行移动，一会儿把它扔进肆虐的沙尘飞土里，一会儿又丢弃在锈迹斑斑的金属废弃场里。可是，梅林是怎么找到的，又是怎么把它搬到了花毯上的？他的精神触丝简直像个超级庞大的海底八爪鱼，总是能在亚瑟的精神海洋中畅通无阻，自由穿梭。

当亚瑟睁开眼，再次想要寻觅那张丰唇时，却突然轻声惊呼了一下，与其说是惊呼，不如说是本能地呻 吟——梅林微微弓背，细密的吻落在他的腋窝上，灵巧的舌头刷过那层金色卷毛，刷完一遍后，他的脸侧过45度，用沾满情 欲的眼波刺穿亚瑟的心窝，接着，他重复同样的动作，每一遍都在燃烧亚瑟极度亢奋的神经，这还不够。精神图景里，梅林同样压在亚瑟的身上，以同样的姿势进行着同步的操 演——两个梅林，同时戏弄着两个可怜的亚瑟。  
梅林很清楚亚瑟身体的每一个敏感点。他的舌头沿着右肋骨缓缓往下，亚瑟身上的汗液咸咸苦苦，可这却是梅林所品尝过的最美的滋味。亚瑟很健壮，可是当他举起手以后，胸下的肋骨依然清晰可见，仿佛竖琴的琴弦，梅林就用自己的舌头当手指，一根根耐心地撩拨，直到某个拐弯点，顺势爬上腹部的人鱼线。  
由于一路往下，他的手已放开了亚瑟的手，现在的他跪在地上，头埋入人鱼线的末端，十指大张，在亚瑟的胸膛上尽情地揉捏抚摸。他的鼻尖在那根傲然挺拔、呼之欲出的巨物上隔着布料亲昵磨蹭，偶然，他会抬起头讨好而虔诚地望向自己的哨兵，嘴角的唾液让他的唇部看起来更加光亮多汁。没有任何暗示，刷的一下，梅林动作麻利地扯下亚瑟的内裤，硬成铁棍般的巨物啪地弹在自己脸上，梅林如同一个浪漫的骑士一口叼住一支粉嫩的玫瑰，牙齿和铁棍的轻微碰撞惹得亚瑟一阵颤栗，“小心！”他恨恨地抓住一撮梅林的黑发嗔怪。  
但是，很快，亚瑟就语不成调，呼吸不均了。梅林的舌头和他的两只手，没有一样是闲着的，它们在亚瑟的臀 部以下竭尽其用，发起了可怕的三连攻。  
哨兵昂起脖子，朝着更高的地方借用了一点氧气，他隐忍地吞下几声带着颤音的呻吟 ，仅存的理智让他非常确定，这可不是在他的卧室里，可是，万能的宇宙之神，这是哪儿来着？

 

当亚瑟和梅林眉目含情、面色红润地走出那间贵宾室时，没有人敢拦着他们，傻瓜才认为这对璧人会对卡梅洛特星的安全产生不良影响。事实上，亚瑟和梅林的眼里根本没有其他事物，他们在贵宾室里片刻的温存只带出了更多难耐的欲 望，现在，他们什么都不愿去想，不愿去做，除了回到统帅府自己卧室的那张超大尺寸床上，干 个天翻地覆、神清气爽。

但是，凡事都能遂人心愿那就万事大吉了，人们不会再有烦恼，也不需要再向虚无的宇宙之神献上虔诚的膝盖。  
因为亚瑟太想见梅林，以至于他自然而然地忽视了自己的父亲——这个星球真正当家做主的人，这个并不想看到他和梅林在一起的人。

两人刚走了不出十米，就见天上一排军用悬浮车由远及近、俯冲而下，红白相间的车队以及领头车的车头特殊的镶金装饰气势压人，亚瑟只消一眼就明白了即将会发生什么事。他压下心中隐隐升起的怒火，紧紧抓起梅林的手，拉着他一声不吭地朝停泊护卫舰的港口走去。  
“亚瑟。”梅林反抓住亚瑟，坚定的语气迫使他停了下来，他们互相凝望，梅林缓缓摇头，“这几天，我一直都在尝试着过好没有你的每一天，可是我发现我根本没有这个能力。我不想离开你，而你不会离开卡梅洛特星，”当他这么说时，他无法忽略亚瑟脸上划过些微受伤的表情，“所以我才会选择回来，不管以前发生过什么事，都不是你的错，我不能因为你父亲犯过错就让你来赎罪，这么做，对你不公平。关于乌瑟和我父亲，也许所有过去和未来的问题都不会那么容易解决，但我既然回来了，就是为了让你知道，我对此有所期待。”  
亚瑟的神态柔软下来，他像个做错事的孩子小心犹豫道，“如果，我是说如果，他真心实意地做一些事来弥补以往的过错——我不能确定是什么事，你会...你会试着原谅他吗？”  
“...”梅林望了眼正朝他们大踏步走来的乌瑟，“也许吧。不过你我都知道，就你父亲目前的脾气来看，他不可能这么做。”

“梅林！”乌瑟打断他们的对话，这个名字从他嘴里以一种过于生硬的口吻报出来，“军部需要你回去配合调查。”  
“有这个必要吗？”亚瑟刚刚平息的情绪又瞬间被点燃了，他为他父亲的无礼而感到羞愧。  
“不然你以为我为什么要亲自来一趟？”乌瑟的强硬也许是做给周围的人看的，但不管怎样，这让亚瑟感到极度不适。但乌瑟的亲自出面也说明了一个问题，那就是实在没有人敢接近这些天无论做什么都自带暴烈气息的亚瑟了。

“他不是罪犯，不需要配合...”亚瑟的脾气果然来了。  
“亚瑟！”梅林叫道，他真的不想看到这一幕的发生，因为自己而让父子俩在大庭广众之下陷入难堪，“没关系的...”  
“不，有关系！”亚瑟固执地打断他，转向自己的父亲朝前走了两步，并尽量压低了声音说道，“你不可以以这样的方式带走他，更不可以把他再次关进那该死的地牢，除非你真的想失去我！”他死死盯着乌瑟鹰隼般的双眼，毫无退缩之意，“就算要配合所谓的调查，他现在也必须和我一起回去，回到统帅府！之后的事之后再说。以及，除了例行公事以外，你还欠他一个正式的道歉，父亲！”他加重了最后一个词的语调，退后两步说，“我们会在自己的家里等你的。”

说完，亚瑟拉着梅林朝那一排军用悬浮车走去，他没有选择那辆车头镶金饰的车，而是随意选择了一辆随行的红白车。站在车门口端着枪的特种兵有些慌张，不知如何是好，但是首席哨兵逐渐靠近的强大气场让他选择了紧闭嘴巴，用标准的军姿立正，直视前方，行了一个标准的军礼。

 

一到家，亚瑟就命令乔治传话给厨房：晚上多做点梅林爱吃的菜，然后关照他，晚饭前不许有人来打搅他们，有什么事晚饭后再说。  
不管接下来会发生什么事，亚瑟现在唯一想做的，就是把在贵宾室里没有讨到的吻讨来，然后把这个叫梅林的家伙狠狠压倒在床上，让他体会下什么叫“私自离开哨兵后的惩罚”。

无休无止地在床上和浴室里混战了三小时，亚瑟把积累了一周的能量和精华全部给了梅林，两人精疲力尽，几近虚脱，肚子更是抗议个不停，毕竟是人不是神，起居室里的饭菜香让两人都不由自主地口舌生津。  
“吃饭去。”亚瑟从床上坐起来，光着身子走进衣帽间，随后拎了两件休闲衣出来用力甩到了仰面躺着的梅林脸上，“不需要你的哨兵再为你更衣了吧？向导大人！”  
梅林的鼻子里发出懒散的哼哼，艰难地挪动身子，若不是因为的确需要进补能量了，他情愿在这张床上一睡不醒。  
“来吧，都是你爱吃的，”亚瑟已经穿戴完毕，他看上去虽然略显疲惫，却比之前容光焕发多了，他坐到床边帮助梅林拉下套头的家居棉衣，认真地说，“听说，听说厄尔多星由于土质不好，能种植的蔬菜瓜果品种稀少，你不在家的时候，我也吃不下那些新鲜蔬果了...”  
“以后别这样。厄尔多星没有外人传得那么糟糕，食物品种确实不多，但是都是有机种植，自然养殖，然后合理分配。全星球在有限的资源里自给自足，日子也算安稳，而且人民大多都温和有礼，也许是因为战乱年代失去了太多壮劳力，所以，从小孩到老人全都下过农田干过粗活，大家很珍惜食物，没有浪费现象，还有那个叫芙丽雅的女人，她...她管得相当不错。”

亚瑟一听到芙丽雅的名字，便想起了一些早就想问的事，“那你...见到胡妮丝了吗？”  
梅林停下手中的动作，有些失神，他轻轻地叹息着，然后说道，“见到了。”大概是陷入了见到母亲后的回忆，过了一小会儿他才说，“知道吗，她在我脑子里的印象一直都比巴里诺来得深，可惜，她已经不认识我了，呵，她也不认识身边的其他人。”他用只有他和亚瑟才听得到的声音缓慢说道，“父亲失踪后，她就再也没有恢复过。不过，也许她现在活得比我快乐。一个陷入混沌状态的向导，其实是活在了自己编织的故事里，在她现在的精神世界里，她可能已经拥有了这个宇宙中她最珍惜的东西，或者正在和她最爱的人幸福地度过余生。”  
梅林说完，喉头哽咽，眼里荧光闪闪，亚瑟握住了他的手，捏了捏说，“过一阵子，我陪你一起回去，我得让她知道，有个还不错的哨兵会陪伴你一生，爱护你一生。”  
梅林收起自己的伤感，回握亚瑟，虽然一滴眼泪还是没有忍住掉下来，但同时，一个真诚、感激而满足的笑容在他脸上浮现，“谢谢你，亚瑟。”他温柔地说道。

快吃完饭的时候，亚瑟接到了父亲的询问，主要是问（确切说是委婉地命令）梅林饭吃完了没有，吃完了的话就到军部来一趟，说明下“私自离开”禁闭室、放走盖伊斯、带走巴里诺的原因。听得出乌瑟为了不激怒儿子，措辞已经是软到几乎没有什么分量，他说发生了这么多事，无论如何也得向其他军部高层做个交代，梅林只要把事发经过讲清楚，没问题也就没问题了，他甚至把即将到来的这场对话称之为“听 证会”——听上去确实显得公开公平又公正。不过，深谙军中套路的亚瑟很清楚，梅林此去就是受军部几位大佬的盘问，即便乌瑟身份特殊，不会参与具体的盘问工作，也不能发表太多主观臆断，但他事先对具体盘问的人有绝对的建议权和对盘问内容最终走向的决定权。  
亚瑟铁青着脸，一一附和着父亲点头答应，他提出陪梅林一起去，但是乌瑟立刻驳回了他的想法，理由是按照惯例他必须避嫌，以便体现“王子庶民犯罪，按同律处置”的公正性。亚瑟从小受到的严苛的服从至上的军事化教育此刻体现了它的长远影响，他接受了这个听起来十分正当的理由。但出于对梅林的爱，他又提出了第二个要求：无论盘问结果如何，请乌瑟务必把梅林放回来。乌瑟沉思片刻后答应了。

“‘王子庶民同律处置’，这个时候，他们倒是知道把你看做统帅府的人了。”亚瑟闷闷不乐地对梅林说。  
“往好的方向看吧，也许我很快就能回来和你共奏一曲‘小夜曲’了。”梅林说着两人之间才懂的情话安慰亚瑟。  
亚瑟勉强露出了一点点笑容。

两人都没想到，刚刚还温热的被窝，桌上没吃完的饭菜，临别前的小啄，关门前的回眸——这一切的一切竟然都在几小时后变成了日后回忆里的宝贵片段。


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

听证室设在了军事法庭的隔壁——一间宽敞的审讯庭里，就算没有军事法庭那么肃穆，但恭恭敬敬坐在一张椅子上面对四名高级军官和一名法官的梅林多少还是觉得有些不自在。这架势，跟嫌疑犯在法庭做自我辩护也差不了太多了。梅林谨慎地打量着对面这几个老家伙，这几个人都是乌瑟手下的亲信或幕僚，平日的作风也都是清一色的因循守旧、墨守成规。毋庸置疑，这是场真正的审讯，从一开始就不甚友善的审讯。

“名字？”那名身穿法官长袍，眼光犀利的老家伙在简短的自我介绍后率先提问。  
“梅林，”稍顿一下，梅林又补充，“安布罗修斯。”  
对面所有人都抬了下眼，虽然神色各异，却大体相同。  
前一阶段，当梅林的身份被认可的时候，乌瑟还特意征求过梅林的意思，要不要和亚瑟结婚前把这个“厄尔多”的蠢姓先改一改，毕竟听起来有一点像一个不负责任的乡野爸爸随口说的姓。那个时候梅林倒是真的认真考虑过，连亚瑟都帮忙想了好几个顺耳吉利的姓氏。不过，现在梅林竟然承认了自己是“安布罗修斯”家的人，那么，后续的问题就算不友善也不用怀有任何顾忌和愧疚了。

“年龄？”  
“25。”  
“属性？”  
“向导。”  
“等级？”  
“首席。”  
“军衔？”  
“没有。”  
“是否绑定？”  
“是。”  
“绑定对象？”  
“亚瑟.潘德拉贡。”  
“是否成婚？”

梅林玩味地看了面无表情的乌瑟，微微叹了口气回答道，“不如绕过这些程序直入主题吧，罗恩斯法官。我的哨兵还等着我回去暖床呢。”  
这话说出来多少有点粗鲁，连梅林自己都吃了一惊。不知为什么，梅林的血液流淌速度超过了他现在的静坐状态，胸口以上有点憋闷不说，还多了一股说不出的燥热，类似结合热的初期，但又不完全相像，“我可以要杯水吗？”他调整了下坐姿尽量用卑微的语气问道。  
一个文官得到了肯定的眼神后给他倒来一杯水，梅林一饮而尽后才抹了抹嘴道谢。

“可以继续了吗？”罗恩斯法官不带感情色彩的声音响起。  
“好吧。”  
“是否成婚？”  
“...”梅林觉得那杯水白喝了，他咬了咬嘴唇说道，“没有。”  
“那么，梅林.安布罗修斯先生，你是否承认在放走敌星刺客巴里诺.安布罗修斯、挟持基因研究所所长盖伊斯.巴恩斯、教唆公民威尔.厄尔多共同叛逃三项罪行上没有共谋犯，全部犯罪行为均由你一人策划并执行，而由此产生的相关法律责任由你一人承担？”  
“这和成不成婚有什么关系？”  
“请你回答我的问题。”  
梅林再次调整坐姿，他坐得更端正了些，显然，这些问题都是一直垂着头不知在记录什么的乌瑟想出来的，目的是为了让梅林和自己的儿子撇清关系，顺便给梅林定罪。  
如果没记错的话，卡梅洛特星球军事法中有一条关于哨兵和向导之间单方面解除婚约的规定：哨兵和向导一旦在自愿条件下成功绑定，无论是否正式举行结婚仪式，两人都将被视为唯一及终生伴侣，不可改变，除非双方之中有一方违反了军事法，并被军事法庭判定为有罪，则另一方有权单方面解除婚约或无视绑定，并可在特种兵军务处重新登记为未绑定。

关于这些绑定和婚约的法律规定，梅林在单恋亚瑟的时候就偷偷研究过了，绑定后的哨兵和向导如同对对方着迷一样，不会出现再爱慕他人的情况，这点与普通人不同，就好像绑定他们的不是炙热忠诚的情感，而是一种高悬头顶的道德利剑。从有哨兵和向导的历史记录开始，就从没有哪一对绑定的哨向因为出轨而分开的，导致他们陷入精神困境、疾病甚至死亡的原因只有一个：另一半的病痛、失踪或死亡。但是，哨向的军事法律发展出了上面那一条，却是因为几百年前的星球争夺战中出现了伴侣双方有一方背叛了自己效忠的统治者，最终在执行双面间谍任务时被逮捕并判有罪，而另一方没过多久便提出了解除婚约的实际案例，这条规定才应声而出。实际上，到目前为止，除了那一次特殊案例以外，之后的几百年岁月里，直到如今，这条法律规定再没有一个人打破过。原因也很简单，那对自愿解除婚约的哨兵和向导，不久后就各自因为狂化和混沌一死一痴了。

据说，当时解除婚约只是因为其中一方身为军方高层，战争临近结束时他曾提出放弃所有名利财富，只为换取与另一方的归隐山田。但是，不知是受到了怎样巨大的压力，在媒体、舆论、家人、更高层等多方面的威压下，他陷入了两难的境地，最后军方竟然为了他而改动法律，允许（或者说胁迫）他离开了自己的爱人，以此换得“宝贵的忠诚”和“永久的名誉”。可是，明明所有人都知道，哨兵与向导之间的绑定绝不是普通人恋爱、上床、订婚、结婚这么简单的四部曲。绑定，意味着身体与灵魂的彼此托付、缠绕交融，与其说这是一种人类精神世界的高级进化，不如说是宇宙之神让一部分人类承受了一个美丽的诅咒——爱，必须高于一切。绑定的两人就算是自愿解除绑定关系（比如签下某种可笑的解除合约，或干脆把一卷婚约卷轴烧成灰烬），也必然会受到这个诅咒的惩罚。爱，在他们分开的那一刻起，虽然仍顽固地存在着，但所有关于爱的记忆和所有因此产生过的美好情感都会在他们的精神图景中成为可怕的恶魔利爪，一遍又一遍地在他们的身心灵上留下不可修复的血痕，直至他们痛苦地摔倒在地，无力抵抗，不再挣扎。

现在，罗恩斯法官竟又抬出了这条违反哨向特种兵基本生存属性的法规，而这必定是经过乌瑟允许的！当然，如果是想要靠这个劝说亚瑟放弃梅林，梅林不禁觉得好笑，他哪怕下一秒就变成一个以偷抢为营生的民间武装组织成员，亚瑟依然还是会爱他，这让他不禁想起了那个梦中克星莫德雷德和他的已故哨兵卡拉。很难得地，他生出了一点点对莫德雷德的同情。至于那些莫须有的“私自放走敌星战俘、挟持平民叛逃他星”的罪名，梅林就算承认了，亚瑟也不会就此认为他们必须解除绑定。

 

“首先，”想到此处，梅林清了清嗓子，“我的父亲巴里诺作为二十年前的战俘，他受尽魔兽星女魔头的折磨并被控制身心，所做所有事并非出自他的主观意愿，我为此很抱歉，但却无法改变令人遗憾的结果。但是，我并没有‘放’走他，我带上他的时候他已经是一具尸体，若论罪行，我最多只能算盗尸罪，而且我不记得法律中记有这一条罪名；其次，盖伊斯是自愿和我走的，威尔也是，我没有挟持或教唆他们，我只是询问他们要不要和我一起走，他们当时有选择的自由，这可以通过监控再查看；最后，我带走我的父亲纯属迫不得已，我不想看到他尝尽二十年的无辜不幸后还要被他的友军，或者，你们当时怎么叫的，同盟？兄弟？对，被他的兄弟当做一具机械躯体进行切割和实验！他就算死了，尊严和灵魂还在，作为他的儿子，我有义务保全他最后的尊严，让他的灵魂得到安息。如果换做阁下你们，我是说，如果实验架上的那个人是你们的父亲的话，你们会眼睁睁地看着那些冰冷的刀片毫无意义地刺入他的肉体吗？”梅林冷静地说完，看向乌瑟，他发现乌瑟的脸色略有些不同往日的阴霾，并且仍然一言不发。

罗恩斯法官咂了下嘴，看着梅林道，“这么说，你就是否认了？”  
“我说出了事实。”  
“那么，我们的听证会到此结束，我对你父亲的遭遇表示同情，但这并不等于你可以为自己的犯罪事实开脱，鉴于你的矢口否认，我们不得不采取一点小措施。”如背书般说完后，他几乎就这么随随便便地朝桌上的一个触控按钮轻轻点了一下，然后朝门口看去。  
梅林随着他的视线回头一看，两个荷枪实弹的家伙绷着脸推门走了进来，凭着梅林出色的记忆力，他能判断出他们不是训练营的人，而且他们应该是上过战场见过死人的家伙——这从他们冷若冰霜却又趾高气扬的姿态上完全可以看出，所以，他们应该是乌瑟手下的老兵。他们走到梅林身边时，一人伸出一只粗壮的手臂一左一右架住了梅林，轻而易举地把他抬了起来。

现在梅林不仅仅是气血翻涌了，他的胃里也开始汹涌地翻腾起来，就好像吃了一整只他最讨厌的十三味香料烤羊腿，那没消化的羊蹄子现在正费力地蹬着他的肚子似的。这两人的动作不仅让他感到恶心，更多的是屈辱，随即就是一阵奇怪的眩晕，还有，阿苏萨在焦躁地低吼。

“该死的。”他踉跄里一下，如果不是那两人架住了他的两条胳膊，可能他会尴尬地跌坐回椅子上。定了定神，他厌恶地收回自己的胳膊，瞪着眼前这一排老家伙，“这算什么意思？”  
罗恩斯法官抬了抬眼皮，对梅林有如此的反应并不惊讶，“监控我们早就看过了，也已经盘问过了被你精神侵略的卫兵，你的小白龙故意损毁安保设施，你还抢劫了一艘小型护卫舰，所有这些事实我都没给你算进你的罪案纪录，这已经是一种宽恕，看在...看在你和小潘德拉贡的关系的份上。现在，你会被带往地牢，然后等待第二次听证。”  
“去他妈的听证，”梅林大声回敬，显然有些激动过头，阿苏萨的低吼变成了咆哮，梅林努力压制，不确定这家伙还能坚持多久不突然跳出来，“这就是审讯！不怀好意的审讯！然后呢？我得感谢你们把我的十项罪名减掉一半？那就干脆来一场公开的大审讯吧。我要申诉，我现在就要进入申诉程序。”  
“把他带下去，关在老地方。”这次开口的是乌瑟。

梅林瞪着他，乌瑟的脸色难看极了，奇怪的是，他的前额渗出了细密的汗珠，紧皱双眉，他紧握的双手在微微颤抖，仿佛极力克制着什么。  
两条强壮的胳膊再次架上了梅林，而梅林的怒火噌的一下窜上了脑门，他也不知道自己哪来的力气，胳膊肘猛地朝里一收再一夹，两条粗胳膊的主人猝不及防地撞在了一起，砰的一下，其中一人捂着鼻子，另一人捂着自己的嘴，痛得一时没了力气。  
梅林不等两人缓过来，便一把推开椅子，想要往门外冲，不过，他没想到的是，早已守候门外的若干人等——和那两条粗胳膊的主人穿着一样，听到了里面的动静后，哗啦啦地涌了进来，大概有二十来人，以火箭冲天般的速度端着武器将梅林重重包围了起来。

这下好了！梅林心想，干脆来个了断吧。他知道自己控制不住了，就好像喝了一杯促进剂兑水，沸腾的感觉彻底席卷了全身。他的脸飞快地涨红，虽然没了结合热，但那种细胞爆裂、神经崩断的摧毁感却是如此强烈，“绑定和未绑定的人对促进剂的反应是不尽相同的。”他想起盖伊斯说过的话来，又恍然想起那天在去双子星的路上暗中窥探到莫德雷德喝下稀释版促进剂时的样子。  
他闭起了眼睛，迅速判断出了这个屋子里有几个向导，几个哨兵。  
阿苏萨斗志昂然地出现了。冰龙迫不及待地要展示自己的威力，他昂起雪白的脖子，朝着天花板长啸了一声，一大团冰雾从口中喷出，整个天花板从一开始的一平方直到最后的上百平方如野火燎原般迅速进入了冰裂状态。嘎吱，嘎吱，冰裂的声音在紧张安静的屋子里尤其清脆，有人不由自主朝上面瞟去——庞大吊灯的周围首先出现了裂缝，吊灯开始摇摇欲坠，灰白的尘土扑簌簌地直往下落。  
大事不妙。

 

“梅林！”这房间里唯一实力能与梅林抗衡的乌瑟艰难地喝到，“别做你将来会后悔的事！”他的声音对其他人来说是一种咬牙切齿的狠厉，但在梅林听来，这声音里却有着一种极力忍耐的古怪，可以肯定的是，乌瑟到现在都没放出自己的精神体，这绝对不是他的风格。  
乌瑟只是呵斥，却没有任何实际行动，这也让所有持枪者们拿不定主意，军部几位大佬中有一位性急的次席哨兵，也是乌瑟手下最忠诚的上将：海姆斯特，率先放出了自己的精神体——一头堪比黑熊浑身鬃毛倒竖的极地獒。那大狗如果站起来，个子足以超过梅林两个头，它冲着阿苏萨一阵狂吠，眼看着就要冲上去硬拼，阿苏萨却连正眼都不看一下，直接用尾巴轻松一扫，极地獒如同一只可怜的毛绒小玩具般被喜新厌旧的龙主人一把扔进了几十米以外的垃圾桶里，发出几声脆弱的呜咽后，蜷起身体竟然不敢再做任何无谓的进攻了。  
极地獒的主人显然觉得自己在众多下属面前丢脸了，气得大叫，“抓住他，抓住他！”  
二十几个人全部放出了自己的精神体，一时间飞禽走兽张牙舞爪冲在主人前面对着梅林和他的龙吱哇乱叫，却没有一只敢真正扑上去。

同时，梅林也在极力克制，他这会儿的体温正在持续上升，心中郁结越深，脑中那根理智之弦却随时可能崩断。阿苏萨的情绪随着主人而动，他不断地低吼，口中冰雾虽没有大规模地喷发，只是随意地吐着唾沫，但那些由愤怒和忍耐构成的唾沫星子落到地上变成一块块冰雹状的固体，已经足以让听证室里的空气不断下降。  
“一群胆小鬼！”海姆斯特见状嚣叫起来，这位次席哨兵被真正地惹急了，他拔出了自己随身携带的紧凑型银弹短枪，对着梅林的背心就是一枪。

首席和次席战斗力的真正区别就在这条致命光束蹦出弹夹的时候显现了。梅林感应到了自己侧后方传来的危险，他在扭动身体极力躲避子弹的一瞬间，一条无声的自我保护的命令也传递给了阿苏萨。  
噗，细长的银色子弹嵌入肩胛骨——如果梅林没有及时躲开，那么此刻被击中的部位就是心脏。  
灼热的疼痛崩断了最后一根忍耐的神经，梅林怒了，像一个陷入乱战的哨兵一般暴怒，他的理智告诉他，他应该要继续忍，但是他的身体不由自主地怒气冲天，他是这个星球上最厉害的首席向导，去他妈的理智！  
梅林受伤，痛感也在阿苏萨身上蔓延，他张开大嘴，仰天长啸，吼声震天，冰封的天花板再也承受不住，噼噼啪啪地砸落下来，那根存在于梅林和包围圈之间微妙的平衡线也随着这一变故彻底地断裂——砰砰砰砰，一阵因紧张、恐惧和被冰砖砸中脑袋后下意识扣下的扳机声，立刻奏响了一曲细密紧凑的枪林弹雨之曲。

在所有的混乱来临之前，也是冰砖天花板砸下来的那一瞬间，一面圆柱形的冰墙以难以置信的速度突然凭空拔地而起，将那些胡乱扫射的大兵们与手无寸铁的梅林、阿苏萨彻底隔离开来。现在的一人一龙就像身处一间密封的冰屋里，那些步枪射出的传统子弹暂时拿这面坚硬的冰墙毫无办法，似乎那冰墙的厚度和硬度胜过这星球上能找到的任何一种贵金属；而智能激光枪的超级光束，在冰墙的外表确实留下了各种深浅不一的割痕，如果把那光束始终定在一个点上不断射击，那这种类似切割机的功能确实会让冰墙里的人无以遁形。  
只不过，梅林的第二轮无差别攻击已经先人一步了。

他一跃而起，匍匐在龙背上，阿苏萨开始扇动翅膀盘旋而上，像一股冰雪之地的小型龙卷风，寒气透骨。当他快要飞出圆柱体冰墙时，再次用绵长而狂妄的龙啸压制了所有其他兵荒马乱的声音，那类似可怕的雷电般的轰鸣形成了一股强大的声波攻击，屋内所有活物都本能地拼命护住了他们的耳朵（除了行为奇怪的乌瑟，梅林特意往他那个方向迅速看了一眼），枪支被随意地扔在地上，显然它们现在的重要性远不及一对对即将失聪的耳朵。  
阿苏萨在破损的天花板下盘旋，轻蔑地望着室内一群痛苦不堪的哨兵、向导和他们的精神体，他的嘴里连绵不绝地吐出冰雾，天花板的断裂面再次由内而外呈现出网状的冰体，室内温度陡然下降到了零下六十度，人和精神体们的表情已然凝固，他们的脸、身体、手、头发等各个部位都覆上了一层厚厚的冰晶。再过几秒，他们或将永远成为一倒即碎的冰雕。

“住...住手...”一个虚弱的口齿不清的声音却在此时无比清晰地灌入梅林耳朵，“想想...亚瑟...”  
听到亚瑟的名字，梅林一个激灵之后，止住了阿苏萨无休止的吐冰攻击。  
说话的是乌瑟，他全身和其他人一样披上了一层冰晶白衣，无法动弹，但他看上去却似乎并未像其他人那样痛苦，他在用仅剩的一点力气通过腹腔说话！  
不，这不可能，每一个哨兵和向导都不可能抵抗得住这样的攻击，哪怕他是首席！冰龙和火龙是精神体金字塔中的塔顶神物、超级强者、号令者、终极武器，没有人可以在刚才那一番近乎于疯狂的攻击下还能有清醒的精神力！除非...梅林的心中掠过一丝不安，尽管那种不安的感觉来自于眼前这个他并不想关心的人...除非他不是特种兵！  
只有没有进化的普通人才会感知不到龙啸的威力，只有普通人才会在刚才那轮战斗中只受到肉体的攻击！可是，乌瑟他...  
梅林的震惊和猜测还没完成，更多特种兵的脚步声就传来了。  
难道还要伤害更多的人才能结束这一切吗？

阿苏萨仰起脖子，振动翅膀猛然一飞冲天，摇摇欲坠的冰砖天花板在强烈的撞击下尽数破裂砸落下来，那些半冰冻的可怜家伙们，有的头上被砸了个洞，有的被砸断了手臂，还有几个姿势怪异的，肋骨被砸时发出清脆的断裂声，一时间，血水和融化的冰水流了一地，惨不忍睹，血腥异常。

梅林头疼欲裂，他处于一种不由自主的亢奋中，仿佛今天才发现了一个全新的自己。  
阿苏萨飞上刚刚拉下夜幕的天空，星光点点却不适合此刻用心欣赏。白龙就像被点燃的炸药包一样，不断发出震耳欲聋的长啸，释放掩藏已久的暴戾，地面上的追兵朝着天空一通乱射，更有人架起了定向激光武器，倘若被瞄准，别说一人一龙，就是一架小型护卫舰多半也会因为遭受重创无法飞行而掉落。  
奔跑的人群，密集的枪管，凄厉的喊叫，梅林觉得自己处于爆炸的边缘，来不及进行缜密的分析和冷静的思考，他怀疑自己得了一种叫“类似哨兵狂化，即将大开杀戒”的毛病，直到...直到他看到一团熟悉到不能再熟悉的身影，甚至能轻易分辨出那一根根柔顺如水的金色发丝。那颗金色脑袋的主人大声喝止着混乱的人群，尘土飞扬中关掉了一架定向激光武器的操作钮，紧接着跃上了一条龙，一条嘴里冒着火息的红龙，朝自己急急地飞了过来。

 

亚瑟显然是听闻了听证室的混乱，实际上，是有人在听证室的天花板碎裂的第一时间就向伊格莱恩报了信，而正在伊格莱恩身边大吐苦水埋怨父亲的亚瑟恰巧听到了，他以一个首席哨兵拥有的最快速度抢了一辆值勤卫兵的悬浮摩托向事发地冲去，快到的时候就亲眼目睹了破墙而出的阿苏萨和梅林，以及地面上如蚂蚁般越来越多的乌瑟的手下。他把摩托开到了枪管最密集的圈子里，高速行驶又突然下降的摩托着实吓了那圈人一跳，亚瑟在摩托降落时又做了个夸张的扫尾动作，掀起一大圈呛人的尘土，并扯着嗓子大声命令，“不许开枪！”  
在那圈尘土中，他抛下摩托，冲到一个正在储备定向激光武器热能的特种兵面前，粗鲁地关闭了刚要启动的发射按钮，然后跳到了等候一旁的基哈拉的背上。

梅林看着基哈拉载着亚瑟朝自己飞过来，他没有逃离，只是尽一切可能按耐住躁动不安的阿苏萨，当然还有他自己。  
“梅林！”亚瑟飞到了他的对面，这才看清眼前浑身紧绷的梅林脸色潮红、双眉紧蹙，更可怕的是，他的右肩耷拉着，好像受了伤的样子，阿苏萨则是龇牙咧嘴，警惕地盯着基哈拉，“你受伤了吗？告诉我，你是不是肩膀受伤了？”  
“我不知道，亚瑟，我觉得我可能又中招了。”梅林头晕脑胀，气喘吁吁地回答。  
“中招？什么意思？你...”亚瑟话音未落，突然感觉到了身后一阵破空而来的热量，他的感知力和反应力都超于常人，就在那股热量逼近身体的时候，脑中已经用0.5秒的时间闪过了一幅画面：他敏捷地侧身俯卧，一缕灼热的射线擦过他的耳廓直直飞向梅林，梅林纵然反应再快，却因为和他之间的距离过短而来不及躲闪，被那射线穿透胸膛，留下一个骇人的血洞，一声闷哼之后，梅林对他微笑着跌下龙背。  
不，这绝对不行！亚瑟心口一抽，0.5秒之后，他做了一个相反的决定:原本伏在龙背上微微前倾的身体猛然坐直，“嗤~”，他的耳朵里灌满了自己的肉体被激光射线穿透并烧焦的声音，没有穿任何保护性战服的肩头立刻显现出了一个明显冒着焦糊气的血洞。  
角度刚刚好！亚瑟在心里安慰自己，身子一晃，便伏在了龙背上。

“亚瑟——”梅林此刻就算自己的身体再难受，也不及看到这样的一幕令他心碎。他和阿苏萨同时发出了两声划破苍穹的怒嚎，身体里沸腾的血液汩汩涌动，火山喷发了！  
“梅林，别——”亚瑟捂住肩膀忍痛呼喊。  
可他的声音太轻了。  
阿苏萨因龙啸呼出的冰雾令四周的空气骤然降温，空气中的水汽瞬间凝结成了一颗颗小冰珠。亚瑟火辣辣的肩头突然如冰镇般止了血，还没等亚瑟缓过神来，阿苏萨已经飞到基哈拉的身边，梅林纵身一跃，单手抓住了基哈拉的几片龙鳞，然后爬到了亚瑟的背后紧紧搂住他，亚瑟的头歪到了他的肩膀上，正好触到了嵌着子弹的伤口，梅林自己也疼痛异常却咬住下唇不发一声，他用一只手扯住衣角，低下头去用牙齿再咬住另一角，刺啦一下，衣服被他撕了一大片布料下来，他一面替亚瑟包扎，一面在基哈拉拉高飞远的过程中稳住自己。

 

阿苏萨与梅林精神相通，他跟随基哈拉又飞得更高了些，然后傲然俯瞰地面——此刻，地上有人见亚瑟受了伤，不敢再胡乱射击，但众人皆是举枪瞄准，随时准备着。阿苏萨的怒气蹿跳到了最高点，一身银色龙鳞在月色的照耀下泛着冰晶般的白光，他突然鼓动双翼，如一根离弦之箭般冲向地面，他在空中画着之字形，在接近人群上空二十米左右时，再次发出了惊天动地般的龙啸，随着震耳欲聋的吼声，嘴里同时吐出了浓浓的白色冰雾——那场景就像一架活体吐冰滑翔机掠过数百特种兵的头顶，在他们上空织了一张密不透风的巨大冰网。毫无疑问，子弹和光束在阿苏萨的身后慌乱而匆忙地发射，四处飞舞着射穿冰层，高空冰网被打碎，碎裂后的冰块反而又变成了原始的冷兵器砸向人类脆弱的身体。  
那冰块硬的和花岗岩没什么两样，被砸中的特种兵为数不少，眼见着砸在头上或身上不仅仅是皮外伤，而是被砸得大多筋骨断裂或头破血流，没被砸到的人就开始惊恐地大喊，“散开，散开！”还没等喊完，阿苏萨的第二轮攻击就已经从队伍的另一头返回了。

这一次，他飞得更低，滑翔速度也降低了，他垂下脑袋，向着三百余名受伤或未受伤的特种兵毫不留情地施展“冰镇大法”——每一个沾染了冰冷龙息的特种兵全在一刹那间被速冻了起来，那些怪异尴尬而又扭曲恐怖的姿势让后面的人更加狂乱地开枪射击。阿苏萨左避右闪，却还是挨了两枪，尤其是一团高亮度强激光束，歪打正着地射中了他的左翼，他使出全力在空中拉高扑腾了几下，对着队伍尽头的一拨人吐出了更多的冰雾，最后愤然哀鸣了一声，忍痛朝着更高的夜空飞去了。

 

快要包扎好的梅林在阿苏萨被射中的那一瞬胸中钝痛，立刻停下手中动作焦急地回望，当看到阿苏萨带伤奋力飞回时，他的心里对乌瑟和他的部下们前所未有地生出一丝斩尽杀绝的恨意来。  
阿苏萨飞在基哈拉身边尽全力保持着平衡，他的眼神里透着坚毅疲惫，却同时透着一条幼龄小龙不该有的狠绝。  
梅林完成了包扎，耳边的风声呼呼作响，却仍旧盖不住自己沉重狂躁的喘息。亚瑟柔软的金发被风吹得向后鼓起，擦到他的脸上却令他心中更加狂乱，他知道自己此刻像个已经点燃导火索的火药桶，精神图景中鲜红一片，爆炸四起，他根本无法压制想要一杀为快的念头，有一个狂躁的声音正在耳边聒噪：你为他们考虑那么多，他们又是如何待你的？那个声音咬牙切齿，故弄玄虚，却无法掩藏他就是另一个梅林的事实。  
不不不，这不是梅林！是促进剂带给自己的副作用，是人工基因和本体基因激烈碰撞下的幻觉。  
梅林的脸色惨白，他捂住自己的脑袋用力摇晃嘶声喊叫，高空中的夜风寒冷如冰就算是亚瑟急切的呼唤在他听来也如尖利幻音般无法忍受。

“闭嘴！闭嘴！”他突然伸出手，扼住眼前人的喉咙，放大的瞳孔里是侧着头痛苦凝望他的亚瑟。  
“梅...梅林...”亚瑟的嗓子里像是被强行塞了一大块石头，基哈拉在主人的命令下无助地呻吟呜咽。  
“梅...林...”亚瑟握着梅林手腕的手渐渐松开，脸色苍白，他的身体软了下来，“梅...”亚瑟再次呼唤。  
基哈拉和主人一样经历着不得已的痛苦，他哀鸣着用嗡嗡的低吟呼唤着梅林的名字，“梅林，梅林...他是亚瑟！亚瑟！”  
亚瑟...亚瑟...哦，宇宙之神啊！  
梅林忽然松开手，他意识到了自己怀中这个已经难以呼吸的人，是他永远都不可能伤害的人。  
远处军事区里传来战舰的轰鸣，即将会有更多的追兵赶来。  
“亚瑟！亚瑟，对不起，对不起，亚瑟，原谅我...”梅林轻轻抚摸亚瑟的脸，他的精神触丝穿过他的壁垒，为那一片混沌注入新的光明。片刻后，亚瑟挺直了背部猛吸了一口气，沁凉的晚风灌进肺里，他喘息着咳了起来。  
梅林立刻重新跳回到阿苏萨的背上，眼里噙满悔恨交加的泪水。

“梅林——”亚瑟有气无力地歪着头叫道，哨兵超常的五感让他此刻承受着比普通人更多的疼痛，“别...离开我。”  
梅林的眼泪再也忍不住，刷刷地掉落在龙背上，“亚瑟，我，我现在是真的犯下滔天的罪行了，我伤害了自己人，还有你...你父亲说得对，你暂时...和我保持距离比较好。”他就像以前那样结结巴巴地说着，嘴唇抖动得厉害，当他看见亚瑟强撑着想要驱使基哈拉靠近自己时，他立刻加快了语速，“你父亲的状态很不好，刚才审问我的时候，他看上去像是得了大病，我不知道这是怎么了，你得去看看他，你，你得去...我，我过一阵子再回来。”  
说完，阿苏萨得到主人的命令，看了眼基哈拉，便决然朝着边境太空港口的方向飞去了。  
梅林没有再回头。

“不——”亚瑟下意识地伸出手去抓，却因为牵动了伤口而让身体更痛了，实际上，他的脑子和心脏也都跟着剧痛起来。  
不，不要走。  
亚瑟望着越飞越远直到消失在星空下的梅林，精神图景里的所有事物都开始陷入失重的自由飘散状态，而现实的世界又是如此静谧，静谧得连心跳和呼吸都随之消失，他感受不到风，感受不到气压，感受不到生命，仿佛这个空间已陷入黑洞，仿佛空间里的时间也已停滞。

基哈拉一声又一声悠长的龙吟震得亚瑟晃了下身体，“嗡——”，微微刺痛的耳鸣让他意识到了自己的存在，他几乎费了所有的精神力才屏蔽了一些空气中的杂音，闭上眼睛让自己获得平稳的呼吸。接着，他不知道自己在做些什么，但又好像极其自然地用通讯器连接了并不在当班期的兰斯洛特，然后一边指挥基哈拉下降，一边费力地说道，“兰斯洛特，我不管你用什么办法，现在立刻去边境港口，务必确保梅林安全离境。”  
“你说什么？亚瑟——”兰斯洛特的声音被亚瑟切断。亚瑟确信他已经听清了自己说的话。

 

乌瑟已经被抬进了距离最近的军部医务所，伊格莱恩也已赶到，她以为乌瑟只是和其他人一样，遭遇了阿苏萨的冰封技能，这个固执到令人讨厌又无奈的最高统治者，此时如同刚从水里捞出来的一样，汗流浃背，面色苍白，陷入一种看似清醒却实则颓靡的状态。是时候劝说乌瑟和孩子们恢复糟糕的关系了，不能再这样下去，他们已经失去了一个女儿，难道还要再失去两个儿子吗？伊格莱恩在心里想着。  
没想到的是，当伊格莱恩想用自己的精神力去安抚乌瑟时，却惊恐地发现她根本探测不到乌瑟的精神图景了...

“妈妈。”亚瑟赶到的时候，面色冷漠，他还没想好如何面对躺在那里的乌瑟，他呼唤伊格莱恩只是出于一种本能的认知，至于接下来伊格莱恩到底焦急地张着嘴说了什么，他过了好一会儿才慢慢反应过来。  
“亚瑟...你...梅林在哪...”伊格莱恩说了半天乌瑟的奇怪症状，却刚刚发现自己失魂落魄的儿子根本没听进去半个字，心里已然明白了大半，可是，此刻，她的心也很乱，造成这一切混乱的罪魁祸首是她这辈子最不可能离开的人，此人现在就躺在自己的怀里，活着，却像死了一样。  
“你说...什么？”亚瑟走过来，蹲了下来，努力把自己的注意力放到乌瑟毫无生气的面孔上。如果这就是梅林干的...不，不对，梅林只是让阿苏萨释放了冰封技能。刚才亚瑟确实看到有人抬着受伤的特种兵出去，那里面甚至包括极地獒的主人——海姆斯特中将，没错，所有人都是被冰块砸伤或冻伤的，但他们的表情不是这样的。惊诧、痛苦、愤怒、焦躁...这些在乌瑟的脸上似乎全都有又似乎全都不明显。乌瑟的脸上现在最明显的是一种奇怪的表情，亚瑟说不清，可能是不安？或者，不解？

“伊格莱恩...”乌瑟动了动嘴巴小声地说，手在身边摸索了一下。  
“我在这儿。”伊格莱恩握住他的手。  
“我，”乌瑟的嘴角抽搐了一下，说完下一句话就闭上了眼睛，“我找不到我的精神体了。”


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章

自从梅林背着父亲的尸体，“蛊惑”盖伊斯和威尔“叛逃”厄尔多星的那天起，后勤部就算遇到了大难题。  
亚瑟平时的饮食起居全都由梅林一手掌管，这也是自打他担任亚瑟的“私人康复理疗师”起众所周知的事。尤其饮食方面，亚瑟每天早午晚餐的菜单搭配，亚瑟康复后用于进补的所有补品...凡是入口的东西，每一样都是由统帅府的专用厨师团队提前报备给后勤部主管格温，格温再报给乔治，乔治检查后再给梅林进行调整。一开始，梅林会改很多，后来，渐渐地，乔治和后勤部的主管们都基本摸清了梅林的标准和要求，再后来，呈上来的菜单需要改动的地方就越来越少了。  
但是，梅林每天都能从一个基因研究员的专业角度出发，挑出一点点能改的地方来。比如，光一个亚瑟最爱喝的蜂蜜酒，梅林就对后厨调教了数次：蜂蜜的产地和品种是固定的、水必须是用烧开并冷却的山泉水、糯米和白葡萄酒的比例有严格规定等等，多次磨合才弄出了一种既补身又好味的蜂蜜酒来。亚瑟曾经说过，以梅林“如此实验室的精神”来酿酒，他们将来完全可以放弃军饷，自己开个私家酒铺，保准天天门庭若市，日进斗金。  
而梅林虽然嘴上不说，心里却很清楚，这么做确实有点过于挑剔了，有时甚至有些为难厨师们，但他就是要让后厨的人都知道，自己天天把关从未懈怠，其他人就更别想在少将的饮食方面马马虎虎了。

而梅林第一次离开的那几天，亚瑟茶饭不思，夜不能寐，乔治和格温都是天天到厨房里盯着，希望厨师们能绞尽脑汁做出些引人入胜的料理来，以解亚瑟相思之苦。然而徒劳无功，亚瑟要么不吃要么就吃得很少，乔治甚至怀疑，无论什么菜品，哪怕只是一片面包，是不是只要经过梅林的挑三拣四，亚瑟就会觉得色味俱佳？  
还好梅林只是离开了几天就回来了！对此，乔治自打认识梅林以来第一次觉得，他和亚瑟一样需要梅林，哦不，当然不是要和少将大人抢爱人，他只是再也受不了梅林不在的时候自己变得可有可无的糟糕感觉了。

 

梅林被少将接回来的那一天，乔治终于又感受到了久违的晴朗天空，少将府里如同万物复苏般生机勃勃。  
“叫厨房多做点梅林爱吃的。”亚瑟搂着梅林进门，看见乔治的第一句话就是这么说的。  
“太好了！”乔治看见梅林精神大振，忍不住小小地欢呼了一下。  
“你说什么？”梅林笑问。  
“呃...我说...会有将近30个人因为你的回来而和我一样欢呼。”乔治露出真挚的笑容。  
梅林微微挑眉，还没来得及好好琢磨这句话就被亚瑟推进了卧房。

乔治把这条指令下达给格温的时候，那姑娘明显愣了一下，“他...他这么快就回来了？”也许觉得这话有些歧义，她又赶紧补充道，“哦，我的意思是，宇宙之神啊，我们得救了。亚瑟不吃饭这事已经惊动伊格莱恩了，她甚至派人送来了‘妈妈食谱’，现在好了，问题解决了，‘梅林食谱’重新上线就是了。”  
“亲爱的，他说的是多做点梅林爱吃的...”乔治提醒道。  
“你觉得梅林爱吃的和亚瑟爱吃的这几个字有区别吗？”  
“...你说得对，真是聪明的女孩。”

 

宽敞明亮的厨房里，厨师们正在如火如荼地准备晚餐。格温穿着笔挺的黑色主管服在一群忙碌的白色制服中逡巡督察。他们一共有三小时左右的时间，对于平时熟背“梅林食谱”的厨师们来说，这点时间绰绰有余了。  
“有什么特别的美味或者佳酿可以让我们的这顿晚餐看起来真的是特别为梅林准备的？”格温问一个头戴雪白高帽，看起来精明能干的厨师长。  
“是啊，我也想到这个问题了，虽然梅林不介意所有的东西都是按照亚瑟的喜好标准来，但是，我猜想，少将可不想看到每一样菜品和平时他爱吃的那些没有区别。好在我们的数据库更新够勤快，做一些小小的尝试和改变，就会有非同寻常的效果。比如，这道水煎鸡扒的配菜改成营养和口感更好的白芦笋，再比如他们俩都爱吃纯天然甜品，这道柠檬罗汉果雪芭就是我前两天刚研发的，食材来自遥远的东大陆，绝对纯天然，”厨师长兢兢业业地介绍着，最后他指了指放在一个较大的透明玻璃瓶里被无数小冰块包围的细长条小瓶子说，“还有这个好东西，是梅林大人每次经过大运动量之后都爱来一杯的‘能量液’，你知道他有多爱这东西吗？”厨师长颇有些得意洋洋，又有些神秘兮兮地压低嗓子对格温说，“有一次，他悄悄地让我搞了一点点风流果的汁液兑进能量液里，说是为了和少将大人尝试一点小情趣。哦我的宇宙之神，这真是一对可爱而幸福的夫夫。”  
“厨师长，能量液并不稀奇，等级高的哨兵向导们训练之后都喜欢来上一点，所以，后面的话你可不要再对第二个人说了，你知道，按照规矩，透露最高统帅一家人的饮食习惯，这可是属于严重的违法行为啊。”格温温和地笑笑，摇了摇头。  
老厨师长讪笑着，知道格温并不会拿他怎么样，但也知趣地赶紧找别的事去做了。

有些东西比如能量液，格温当然是知道的，她每天都会把好自己那一关，最后哪些食物被梅林选中，哪些食物不受他的待见，格温比谁都清楚，从梅林和亚瑟正式绑定的那一天起，她就一直在等待着一个机会，确切说，一个成熟的时机。  
现在，机会来了。  
那瓶能量液按照惯例仅用一个木塞子塞住了瓶口，只要打开瓶塞，往里倒下她在前天半夜里潜入目前一团混乱的基因研究所偷到的消除剂，一切就大功告成了。  
首席向导？来得快也去得快吧。格温警惕地四下张望着，用身体挡住了那个细长瓶，扭开了瓶塞，飞快地倒入了一小瓶液体。

按照亚瑟和梅林的习惯，所有菜品饮品都会一次性上齐，以免发生最早乔治所犯的“甜品上早了”的小错误，或者破坏他们在享用美味时随时可能来一发的小情调。因此，餐车准备好的时候，格温特地找了一个理由让一名厨房里的女仆代替自己送到乔治的晚餐准备区。  
看着女仆穿过后花园的过道，转个弯就能来到离厨房最近的少将大人的起居区，格温放下心来，立刻离开厨房重地悄悄回去了。而就在这时，有一个人也推着一辆餐车用最快的速度不经意地靠近了那个女仆，并且小声地叫住了她，“嘿，你，这是给谁送的晚餐？”  
女仆平时很少出厨房，但伊格莱恩的贴身助理伊莲娜她却是认得的，因为伊莲娜经常会来要一些安神的零食或汤品，拿回去给最高统帅夫妇进补。果然，她一眼就瞥到了伊莲娜的小餐车上和自己餐车上一模一样的细长玻璃瓶，于是便停下来说道，“是伊莲娜小姐啊，我正要给少将和梅林送餐，你的这瓶东西难道也是能量液？”  
“是的，我好不容易才从老厨师长那儿要来的剩余品，等会儿我就会告诉伊格莱恩夫人，这可是梅林教给厨房重新配方的好东西，准保她以后每天都叫我预定一瓶给她的丈夫喝。”伊莲娜眨眨眼意味深长地笑起来，女仆也心领神会地跟着咯咯笑着，伊莲娜又十分自然地抽出两个玻璃瓶，比较着说道，“瞧，连颜色都和你的这瓶一样，以后我要什么补品啊，只要问下老厨师长梅林最近在喝什么，给我拷贝不走样就行了。”说完，她又爽朗地笑着把两瓶能量液放回了原地。

大约半个小时后，伊格莱恩劝说疲惫的乌瑟喝下了伊莲娜送来的“养身能量液”——乌瑟这么做是为了提起精神做好准备对梅林进行长时间的审讯；而梅林在和亚瑟“持续作战”耗尽体力后也吞下了一瓶“养身能量液”——为了尽快恢复体力好去接受冗长的审问。  
之后，一切都如命中注定似的，事态就朝着不可预料的方向发展了。

 

现在，亚瑟正盯着宣称自己“找不到精神体”的父亲出神，他的脑子里全是梅林，十分不确定现在的梅林是不是已经安全离开了卡梅洛特星球。梅林还受伤了，自己竟然还没来得及查看他的伤势如何，还有异常激动的阿苏萨，他也受伤了...梅林还说他极可能又中招了，是什么意思？刚才自己靠在他的怀里就能感觉得到他滚烫的身体，难道他又中了促进剂的招？可如果是促进剂，谁又会莫名其妙给他服用促进剂呢？用意何在？

“哦不！亚瑟，你父亲不会是被阿苏萨逼成这样的吧？可冰龙只会伤害肉体并不会剥夺他的精神体啊。难道，难道梅林他有其他什么特异功能...”伊格莱恩无助的声音响起，她坐在病床边，双手握住乌瑟的手，乌瑟看上去就像睡着了一样。  
亚瑟一个激灵，从思绪中回到母亲身旁，“不，梅林根本就没...”他突然不想解释了，因为他突然想起了什么，目光一凛，低头问道，“妈妈，父亲今晚吃过什么或者喝过什么？”  
伊格莱恩有些茫然，她努力回忆，很快便想了起来，“今天伊莲娜在厨师长的推荐下，送来了一瓶能量液，她说这是厨师长做给梅林特制的养身补品，原料一模一样，你知道，梅林经常和我讨论...”  
“能量液？！”亚瑟的脑子就像被什么东西刺中了一般，他闭起眼睛，两秒之后，他睁开眼睛冲着门外大喝道，“来人！去把伊莲娜找来。”  
“呃...少将，伊莲娜小姐刚才，”一个侍卫犹豫地说，“刚才带着行李箱出了统帅府，上了一辆开往机场的运输车。”  
“什么？”亚瑟顿时恼怒道，“你们为什么不拦住她？”  
侍卫支支吾吾。亚瑟知道，没人下令要拦住这个伊格莱恩的贴身助理，她并没有犯什么错，或者说，并没有任何人认为她带着行李箱出趟远门有什么错。但是现在他开始严重怀疑这个女人有问题了，再不拦住她就让她跑得无影无踪了。  
“通知所有边境关卡，锁定伊莲娜，发现目标立刻带回到我这里，如有反抗，可采取一切合法手段将其带回，只要能留口气让我问话。”亚瑟声色俱厉地说完又补充道，“把事情报告给高文，请他指挥搜捕行动。”那侍卫听了不敢怠慢，便立刻去办了。

伊莲娜——亚瑟对这个女人的了解仅限于一句话，“虽然只是个三等向导，但胜在苗红根正，她父亲是跟随你父亲多年的忠臣之一：海姆斯特中将，立下过赫赫战功，她长得倒是像她母亲，灵秀可人”，这是当初母亲为了给他找个绑定的向导时对她做的情况介绍。后来自己完全看不上她，也就没有任何交集了。

亚瑟又接通了乔治，“乔治，你立刻去趟厨房，问清厨师长，今天晚餐中，梅林喝的能量液还经过谁的手？或者谁看过？谁问过？谁靠近过？我统统要知道。”  
通讯器还没关闭，兰斯洛特的请求通话就闪了起来，亚瑟立刻接通了，“怎么样？”他的声音带着些微的紧张，既期待着一个肯定的答案，又不想听到一个肯定的答案。  
“我和高文一起把他送到太空接驳站后才分的手，还替他处理了伤口，你可以放心了，刚才高文说你需要他去搜捕一个嫌疑犯？”兰斯洛特轻叹了口气说，“亚瑟，你...你还好吗？”  
亚瑟的嘴唇蠕动着，最后喃喃说道，“他没事的话，我就没事。是的，我母亲的贴身助理伊莲娜，我需要高文去把她带回来，而我需要你去乔治那儿一趟，帮我调查另一件事。”  
“好。我现在就去。”兰斯洛特说完却不立刻关闭通讯器，稍一犹豫，他还是说了出来，“梅林说...他会回来的，叫你务必多保重。”

 

伊莲娜在逃往边境港口的路上被抓了回来。虽然她现在已经从当年那个青涩的三等向导晋升为二等向导，反侦察和隐藏精神体的技能也越来越强，但终究抵挡不住天罗地网式的搜捕，更何况是高文率领的哨向精英小队，她只用向导精神力抵抗了一小会儿就屈服了。被押回来的一路上，她都沉默不语，并且将这种沉默一直维持到了在统帅府等待的亚瑟面前。

就在逮捕伊莲娜之前，那个送餐的女仆在乔治的厉声喝问下哭哭啼啼，几乎知无不言言无不尽，毕竟她对任何潜在的阴谋都一无所知，她只知道伊莲娜在自己送餐时一脸友好地打了招呼并且碰了两瓶能量液。而当乔治用刻板的语调告诉她，食物中可能有毒，梅林可能因为毒发而导致了一场“伤亡惨重”的内战时，她吓得扑通一下晕了过去。这让乔治第一时间判断出她知道的确实也就那么多了。  
“她说，平时都是后勤部长格温直接送到我这里，这点我可以证明，”乔治略显不安地和亚瑟通话，“但是唯独今天，格温说自己有事赶时间，就让她来送，而这之前，她并没碰过这个餐车上的任何食物和液体，直到伊莲娜的出现。我集合了所有人，并且问他们有没有人见到格温去哪儿了，他们都说没有，但是老厨师长说格温今天特别关注了能量液。哦我的宇宙之神，我的第一到第五感都告诉我，格温是这个世界上最善良最温柔的女孩子，有一阵子，我甚至觉得自己有点迷上了她...”  
“说重点。”亚瑟不耐烦地打断他，心中隐隐作痛。  
“是，少将。可是，我的第六感又告诉我，格温有重大的嫌疑。我用了一切可以用到的通讯方式联系她以及可能会知道她去向的人，事实是，她一直都是独来独往，从她把餐车交给女仆那一刻开始，她就失踪了，没人知道她去了哪儿，也联系不上她，”乔治的神情变得有点复杂起来，“然后，兰斯洛特队长来了，他主动提出去找格温，这帮了我的大忙，不过，直到现在他还没有任何消息。”  
亚瑟叹了口气说，“知道了。”

 

格温暂时不知去向，要得知整件事情的因果关系，就先从审问伊莲娜开始吧。于是，统帅府的会客厅临时变成了审问厅，亚瑟盯着忐忑不安的忠臣之后伊莲娜，极力克制心中怒火，沉声问道，“知道你自己做了什么吗？”  
伊莲娜只是用一种复杂的眼神注视亚瑟。  
亚瑟走到她的身边，目光森然，“通过暗影监控显示，你用了个简单的障眼法就把两瓶能量液给换了。你知道那是给梅林喝的，所以你的目标是梅林！但你自认为原先那瓶能量液是正常无毒的，而自己做过手脚的这瓶能量液能让梅林生不如死...”亚瑟的的眼角微微抽动，“我说的对吗？”  
伊莲娜努力支撑着，首席哨兵的精神体在她的身后悄然显现，火热的龙息喷的一屋子人都开始微微地冒出汗来。  
“我的母亲平时待你如何，伊莲娜？”亚瑟又迈进一步，死死盯着伊莲娜的眼睛，“知道她现在有多痛苦吗？知道她为什么而痛苦吗？因为你！你自以为没问题的能量液在她的劝说下被我的父亲，也就是现任星际联盟的最高统治者乌瑟喝下了！他...”亚瑟不想说出这句话，“他快要死了！”

伊莲娜再也撑不下去，她的上身不自觉地后仰，惊恐席卷而来，“我，我没有...我不想...”  
“不想什么？不想害他的？那么如果真的是梅林喝下去的话，你认为和现在的状况有区别吗？”亚瑟的眼眸喷火，他顿了顿，突然用十分低沉的嗓音问道，“为什么要伤害梅林？”  
“我...”伊莲娜的眼泪流下来，说不清是因为亚瑟的震慑还是因为害错人之后的内疚，她舔了舔嘴角的泪液，忽然用力说道，“这都是因为你！是你！我父亲海姆斯特追随你父亲20多年，他就我这一个女儿，为了让当年那个残废的你对我有好印象，他甚至让我没毕业就做了你母亲的贴身助理！可是你...可是你非但平时瞧都不瞧我一眼，还把我的照片划入待婚区，就像把我扔进了...扔进了...”伊莲娜咬咬牙说，“那时的梅林只是个干瘦无能的结巴，是个毫无价值的末席向导！可是我后面有多少青年才俊等着排队追求我？我不甘心！我不甘心！”

亚瑟难以置信地仰了下头，他实在不明白她的心态到底怎么会发展成这样的，“简直荒谬！”他丢下一句话，原本不想再多说什么，但又想起一件事，“你到底在他的能量液里放了什么？”  
伊莲娜的表情显然很不屑，不过亚瑟的眼神已经足够杀死她很多遍了，更别说基哈拉适时地在他们旁边低吼了一声，在龙与人的共同威吓下伊莲娜不敢再反抗，她小声地说道，“消除剂！”


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章  
消除剂？！这即在亚瑟的意料之中又在他的意料之外。他的父亲如果真的找不到精神体了那就是服用了消除剂无疑，所以女仆餐车上的能量液里就是消除剂，只是伊莲娜交换瓶子时误以为那只是一瓶正常的能量液，没想到有人比她提前一步下了手，至于是不是格温下的药，目前还不能定论，但是，伊莲娜原本要给梅林喝的那瓶能量液里也装了消除剂？这就说不通了。如果梅林真的服用了消除剂，就不会发生之前那种像又不像结合热的狂暴症状，自己靠在他的怀里被他包扎肩膀时，可以清晰感受到他滚烫的身体和焦躁的情绪，那个样子倒更像是中了促进剂的招...等等，促进剂？也许，说不定是...  
亚瑟的耳廓里传来了急促的请求通讯的信号声，是兰斯洛特。

“兰斯洛特。”亚瑟看了眼伊莲娜，走进另一个房间，关上门，这才接通。  
“亚瑟，一个好消息和一个坏消息，你想先听哪个？”  
“你听起来就像高文二号。”  
“...好吧，坏消息是我们知道格温的去向了，她走了，出境记录显示，她购买了单程旅行票，已经搭乘昨天下午6点的的星际太空旅行船离开卡梅洛特星，目的地是双子星。然后，好消息一，我去了她家进行搜查，结果她家就像很久没人住过一样，看来她早就做好了准备，几乎搬空了整个家，嫌疑犯这个名号她算是坐实了；好消息二，我调出了她的通讯记录，发现她与某个来自双子星的信号沟通最为频繁，你知道，卡梅洛特星与联盟内其他星球的通讯有严格限制，次席以下的哨兵和向导必须到军部实名登记验证才能获得开通权限，而她一个三等向导，没有登记却可以畅通无阻地与双子星上的人通讯，那只有一种解释：有人预先给了她一部信号单向输出的通讯器，她只需接听就行，这种老式的通讯器常用于以前的间谍战，市面上已经绝版了，军部也没那个闲情去查到底有多少非法库存流入民间，但不管怎样，只要她接听了，她们所有的对话就可以被截取和保存，就算她最后扔了那个通讯器也没用，因为可以输入的关键字太多了，比如：女性、最高统帅府。”兰斯洛特若有所指地总结道，“所以，最后我用你的名义去拷贝了她们这半年来所有的对话，如我所料，双子星上有个她很熟悉并且信任的人，一个能给格温的未来做出承诺的人，始终指引她做了这一切，并为她留好了退路。”

说到这里，兰斯洛特停了下来，他是在给亚瑟一个做好心理准备的时间。只见亚瑟缓缓地长叹一口气，无奈地说，“是莫嘉娜吧，还能有谁呢？有一阵子，没有人可以靠近莫嘉娜，除了格温。”他抬眼看向虚拟屏上的兰斯洛特，“你都听过了吧？”  
“是的。”  
“那就把你认为重要的那部分放给我听吧。”

兰斯洛特切换到了一个储存频道，两个女人交谈的声音响起，正是莫嘉娜和格温。她们之间的通话大多都很简短，为了避免引起注意和追查，几乎每一通对话都控制在1分钟以内。但是，这就够了。莫嘉娜教会了格温如何识别促进剂、抑制剂和消除剂，又告诉她如何潜入基因研究所避开各种监控和侍卫，当格温拿到消除剂问她要如何使用时，莫嘉娜犹豫了，她本可以选择让格温把消除剂稀释后撒进当天所有的食物里，但是，上次莫德雷德就用抑制剂这么做过，但从格温反馈的消息来看，所有回到卡梅洛特星的十几名队员只是在研究所待了几天就都生龙活虎地出来了，所以，盖伊斯一定是找到了某种办法可以让他们免于痛苦，既然这样，消除剂还是整瓶用吧，至于用在谁身上，两人又产生了一点小小的分歧，莫嘉娜要用在乌瑟身上，而格温要用在梅林身上，最后，莫嘉娜劝服了格温，毕竟她曾经是她的主人，以后换个星球也仍然是。再之后，格温在梅林叛逃的那个晚上趁乱偷取了消除剂，事后她汇报时惊讶地说，研究所的安保不像莫嘉娜说的那么严，那天晚上她只看到了两个密保玻璃柜分别装了一个瓶子，她匆忙取走了颜色略深的那个，并放回了一瓶饮料做的替换品。  
录音放到这里，之后就是关于她实施行动后如何逃走的计划了，兰斯洛特提炼了一些重点信息复述给亚瑟听，然后又说，“最后还有一小段，估计那时格温已经匆忙处理掉了通讯器，所以她并没有回复，是你姐姐的留言。”  
亚瑟疑惑地抬起头来，兰斯洛特按下了播放键。莫嘉娜的语调里透露着些许不安，“格温，你还在吗？希望来得及，我想说，还是...不要整瓶用吧，我不太确定消除剂的最大威力，万一除了消除超能基因以外还有别的什么副作用，我是说，比如，休克？或者更严重？我...”她换了一种语调，像是自言自语，“为什么就不能找到那个最该死的人呢...”然后是她啪的一下扔掉了什么东西的声音，再然后就是挂断了。

木已成舟啊。莫嘉娜。  
亚瑟的心尖颤抖了一下，愣在原地好一会儿才开始整理繁杂的思绪。

格温对梅林的“恨”看来不是一天两天了，只是她平日里温润如玉，所有人都对她放下了戒备。在最后的投毒计划中，她一意孤行地遵循了自己的意愿，并未遵照莫嘉娜的意思，而是在梅林单独喝的能量液中放入了整瓶消除剂，想以此达到对梅林的永久伤害。只不过，她万万没想到，伊莲娜竟然阴差阳错地又换掉了那瓶能量液，间接造成了乌瑟的精神体消失。

 

“伊莲娜！”亚瑟气冲冲地打开房门，他没有关闭与兰斯洛特的通讯器，有意要让他听到。  
两个看管的侍卫一听亚瑟的语气便立刻挺直了身体，一把将坐在椅子上休息的伊莲娜拽了起来。  
“你怎么知道你偷的那瓶是消除剂？”亚瑟开门见山直接问道。  
伊莲娜动了动嘴巴，有气无力地说，“你们上次从双子星回来后，十几个人被秘密关进研究所，伊格莱恩为了加强安保，特地带着我视察了基因研究所的安全情况，要知道后来整个研究所的安保调整计划都是我写的！虽然这些哨兵和向导们嘴巴很牢，但是他们之间的谈话我多少还是听到了一点，我知道他们是因为服用了某种毒药而被关在那里进行特殊治疗，而这种可以让特种兵的精神体退化甚至消失的毒药应该就在伊格莱恩要求我重点加强安保措施的那个房间，我又借着调整安保的名义进出那里几次，有一次听到了盖伊斯叫威尔去取一点玻璃柜里的‘消除剂’，结合你们此去双子星的目的，我终于明白了这种东西的威力。梅林和盖伊斯都被关进黑塔时，我看到了时机，他们叛逃的那天晚上，我瞒着伊格莱恩，抽调了一部分研究所的侍卫去协助黑塔的抓捕行动，然后，然后就拿到了一瓶消除剂。”

“你...”亚瑟的气不打一处来，“你可真会自作聪明，你知道哪一瓶是消除剂吗？”  
伊莲娜一愣，“哪一瓶？你是，什么意思？”  
“有两个玻璃柜，一个里面是消除剂没错，但另一个里面却是另一种反作用药剂，你拿的那个，也就是后来换给梅林喝的那个，根本就不是消除剂！而在你之前，已经有人捷足先登，偷换掉那瓶消除剂了。”  
伊莲娜的脸色变了又变，等她终于搞懂了亚瑟所说的意思后，发出了一声自嘲似的苦笑，“哈，所以，梅林服用的是，是卡梅洛特一直以来重点研制的促进剂吧...而我给你母亲的那瓶却真的是...消除剂。”  
“把她关起来，严加看守。”亚瑟摇摇头，不再看她，她即将迎来的只有法律的严惩，她伤害的都是亚瑟的至亲至爱，他绝不会轻易为她减刑，不管她是有意还是无意，不管她是海姆斯特的女儿还是伊格莱恩的贴身助理。

亚瑟又对着通讯器里的兰斯洛特说道，“带上你的人，去趟基因研究所，找到所有剩下的促进剂、抑制剂，也许还有少量消除剂的稀释液？我不知道，总之，所有这些由你来安排转移到一个安全的地方，暂时封闭盖伊斯的实验室，其他实验室的研究照常。另外，你把研究所的安保系统重新调整下，找个可靠的家伙做主管，以后所有的工作都直接向你汇报。”亚瑟顿了顿后郑重说道，“伊格莱恩上将——我的妈妈，她不会再有精力去管这些了。”

 

乌瑟被送到了医院做全面检查，亚瑟庆幸自己的军官服领口够高，颈部被梅林掐过的痕迹完全看不出来。他将自己在空中和梅林发生的一切以及事后调查的过程结果简练地跟伊格莱恩说了一遍，伊格莱恩为自己招来这么一个嫉妒心超强的助理而感到自责，同时关切地询问梅林临走时情况如何？亚瑟一想到梅林就这样走了，不知何时再回来，整个人就又是一阵失重般的眩晕。紧紧闭了下眼后，他对母亲说，梅林只是服用了促进剂，身体不会有大碍，但是因此而发的狂暴症可能会持续一段时间，但凭借梅林自己超强的控制力，相信他很快就能恢复。这样的话，亚瑟也是说给自己听的。

母子两人在医院休息室里等了一会儿，伊格莱恩的脸色很不好，亚瑟第一次觉得自己的妈妈，曾经的卡梅洛特第一美女，今天看起来格外苍老了一些。促进剂和消除剂的事不能完全对医生公开，除了盖伊斯（一想到盖伊斯，梅林的脸又在亚瑟面前忽近忽远地显现），其他人没必要也不能对这几种药剂了解太多。事实上，军营里关于这些东西的乌七八糟的传言已经够多了，如果乌瑟被确诊为失去了精神体，那么所有参与确诊和治疗的医生还得严加看管——这可不是普通人失去一只宠物狗这么简单的事！这么说虽然很不得体，但事实如此，失去精神体的哨兵和向导，根本就是死路一条。退化也好，消失也罢，都是攸关性命的大事。

两小时后，一名白大褂走出来，他的脚步沉重，神情凝重。敏锐的伊格莱恩站起身来的时候已经有些站不稳了，亚瑟扶住妈妈，把温暖的掌心贴在她的背上，算是暗中给她一些力量。  
那白大褂曾经也在盖伊斯的手下工作过一段时间，由于平时没怎么和亚瑟接触过，他便先介绍了自己叫艾伯特，目前是总军医院的院长大人，接着就是一连串的“十分抱歉”，直到亚瑟有点绝望地让他不要再道歉了，该说什么就说什么时，他才承认：乌瑟的精神体是真的不见了！现在虽然人醒着，状态却十分糟糕，是那种双目圆张却无法开口说话的糟糕，他的脑电波图乱成了一团理不清的麻线，加上之前挨了阿苏萨的冰冻战技，身体受损状况显然比刚抬进来时又严重了些。而关于导致精神体消失的原因，医生们会诊了半天也得不出什么权威的结论。没有病因，就没办法对症下药，所以，他们现在陷入了尴尬的僵局。

伊格莱恩剧烈颤抖着捂住自己的嘴不让自己哭出声，在亚瑟和艾伯特的搀扶下，她摇摇晃晃地坐了下来。  
没错了，亚瑟知道父亲是真的服用了消除剂，而消除剂没有解药，至少目前没有——如果盖伊斯在的话，也许能紧急调配出一款抑制剂的半解药来。但是，消除剂，这是来自宇宙深处的纯正暗黑力量，没有人，也没有生物能够在毫无防备的前提下与之抗衡。

接下去的日子里，亚瑟自然而然地成为了父亲的代理者，因为伊格莱恩的状况也很令人担忧。在各种负面情绪的打击下，她甚至没能撑到乌瑟出事的第三天。现在，她勉强能维持住自己的精神力，靠着大量的药物和物理刺激避免陷入情感紊乱。医生们无法劝动她单独治疗，只能将她的病床安置在了乌瑟的床边。


	32. Chapter 32

下 

 

第三十二章

转眼就过了两个月。  
亚瑟每天处理完公务都会雷打不动地做两件事。

第一件事，去医院，让院长艾伯特亲自给自己打一针向导素。与其说针头刺入皮肤后异样的痛感能让亚瑟意识到自己还没到麻木的程度，不如说是他对这种盖伊斯曾经特意为他调配的向导素里近似梅林的气息有着毒瘾似的迷恋。这是他每天唯一一个可以放纵自己想念梅林的时刻。  
第二件事，去看望自己的父亲和母亲。这件事，其实他不太愿意做。他不想看到曾经呼风唤雨如今每况愈下的乌瑟——日益消瘦的脸庞，不再炯炯的目光，插满管子的身体......更让他揪心的是伊格莱恩，她半躺在病榻上，侧过半个身体望着自己的丈夫，无能为力，无可奈何，无法释怀。她每天都放出自己的精神体，那头孟加拉白虎，原先通体亮白的虎毛如今毛色暗哑，无精打采地趴在乌瑟身边，眼皮在亚瑟踏进门槛的一刹那象征性地抬一下，顺便伸出舌头舔一舔面前那只枯瘦的手掌——他在等好望角狮的出现。这让亚瑟无法不想起安静乖巧的斯诺最喜欢做的事就是扑棱着翅膀栖息在基哈拉的龙背上，仿佛那里就是彼岸天堂。  
很久没见过斯诺了。

很快，乌瑟的状态越来越差，无论用什么先进的治疗仪还是民间神药，能用的全用了，但失去精神体的他能撑到现在已全靠奇迹二字，哪怕只是作为一个普通人，他的元气也正在快速流逝。艾伯特背着伊格莱恩悄悄地关照亚瑟，要他随时做好失去父亲的准备，与此同时，伊格莱恩也不再盯着乌瑟看，皮包骨头的孟加拉虎前两天就不见了，大概是被她唤了回去，她只是半躺着，不发一言，精疲力竭。

亚瑟把所有的情绪发泄到了训练场上以及和老臣们日夜无休的争论上。  
这两个月里，阿尔比恩星系出乎意料地祥和安宁，就像从来都没发生过什么争斗、暗杀或侵害。  
魔兽星和双子星上的老大们早已得知卡梅洛特星球内部分崩离析，比较可靠的情报是最高统治者乌瑟已经很久没有出现在公共场合，据说是被发狂后的梅林打伤如今只能卧床养病，而梅林那小子畏罪潜逃至老家厄尔多星，和他的哨兵决裂至今、形同陌路。无论这个结局是由谁导致的——是无意中得手的格温还是发出致命一击的巴里诺，又或者是莫德雷德先前的玉石俱焚，总之，双星联盟后的多管齐下终究是起到了一些作用——亚瑟和梅林分开了，乌瑟听起来快要死了，整个星系的权力格局即将产生前所未有的巨大变化。

但阿雷迪恩和赛米拉也就知道那么多了。格温、巴里诺、莫德雷德对整个卡梅洛特哨向特种兵以及大名鼎鼎的潘德拉贡父子、天才向导梅林所干的事，所有的过程都被亚瑟以极其严格的军规下令封锁了消息，虽然有些事情再怎么瞒也瞒不住，但是，敌人知道得越少越好。如果他们认为他们所知道的就是他们听到和看到的一切，那就让他们的认知停留在那些表象上好了。  
这让亚瑟为自己争取到了不少缓冲的时间。

实际上，几位跟随父亲多年的军官大佬对他的匆忙上台颇有微词，甚至在讨论后续战略的各种会议中出言不逊，正如刚受命上任整个军事管理学院哨向特种兵训练营总负责人的高文所说——司马昭之心路人皆知，总会有人想趁乱下手，为己谋利。  
但是，亚瑟的威严和决断有时表现得比他的父亲更可怕。基哈拉——高傲的红龙，精神体生物链顶端的超级强者，每次都龙视眈眈地站在亚瑟身边，通红的眼睛扫视着会场上的每一个人。  
“你父亲可不会拿他的精神体来吓唬我们。”有个反对声音最多最响的军官终于在一次被驳回意见后忍不住道。  
“我不是我父亲。如果你愿意的话，你也可以把你的精神体放出来。”亚瑟冷冷地说着，基哈拉立刻配合地打了个响鼻，一团暗红色的火气从他的鼻子里喷出来，那人不甘地闭上了嘴。

 

军部高层争吵的焦点无非是打还是不打，那些教科书或小说中描写的鸽派和鹰派再次和现实高度吻合。军官们通过私下的拉帮结派，会议桌上的吹胡瞪眼，完美演绎各自的军事信仰——非黑即白，不是你错就是我对。  
没有创意的套路和戏码适用于宇宙中的所有年代和空间。

以海姆斯特为首的老军官们，起初主张立刻集结所有军队，就像当初乌瑟高调征战一样，毕竟今时今日的哨向特种兵，正好处在一个新老混编，数量惊人，经验和勇气齐头并进的大好时代。  
就以海姆斯特本人为例，本来在对自己女儿伊莲娜下毒一事一无所知的时候还叫嚷着出征才是正道，并且出征之前就应该先把梅林“绳之以法”，顺便光明正大地收编厄尔多星的特种兵军队，他就不信梅林的冰龙能对付得了几万人的大军！只是，当他得知伊莲娜承认了一切罪行并被收监等候审判时，他就像一颗彻底蔫了的花伦草偃旗息鼓了，之后的每一场会议他都不再轻易发表关于即刻征战的意见。  
不过，这并不等于没有人替他说话。

“训练营里的那些新瓜蛋子们，不见见血怎么知道什么叫真正的战场？我们这些老混蛋都不怕死，愿意为你们年轻人做最后一次拼搏，你们倒前怕虎后怕狼地做起了胆小鬼？”一个与海姆斯特平日里交好的中将在脾气上深得海姆斯特的真传。  
“我们怕？呵呵，”顶回去的是高文，“我们怕个蛋！是谁只携带轻便武器深入敌军获得一线情报，带回致命毒剂以供研究的？是谁在边境肃清行动中一而再再而三立下战功的？现在的边境巡逻队里，老兵居多的一团二团军饷最多，可他们管辖的东方和北方，连反政府武装组织都不能完胜，再看看我家兰斯洛特...”  
旁边的兰斯洛特咳了一声，把站着说话的高文用力一拽，拽回了自己的位子。不用说，兰斯洛特的功绩有目共睹，亚瑟已经让他一个人统帅负责了人口更为密集的南方和西方的两个边境巡逻团，要知道，这是在乌瑟出事卧床后为了加强边境管理，原先500人的特种兵巡逻队扩编为3000人的混编巡逻团之后。  
但这并不适合在吵架的过程中拿来显摆。  
更何况，高文犯了个哪壶不开提哪壶的错，“致命毒剂”也正是现在这个档口的违禁话题。

“不要再吵了。”亚瑟的拇指和食指捻了捻自己双眼间的鼻梁，声音不高却深沉有力，显然，他不想再听到老军官们除了拿他没勇气打仗做文章以外再拿什么抑制剂、消除剂做文章，“打不打和怕不怕死没有任何关系。现在是非常时期，贸然出兵，只会打草惊蛇，而且，我绝对不希望在行军过程中听到我父亲去世的消息。所以，没有我的命令，谁都不许轻举妄动，不得做出任何对敌方阵营的挑衅行为。敌动，我动；敌不动，我不动。”

他不是不想打，老实说，他想亲自带队一路打到星系尽头，谁不服就打谁，谁敢反抗就让龙之火烧他个灰飞烟灭！  
但是他不可以！  
他可是整个星际联盟的代理最高统治者，就算现在联盟里的四个星球，有两个自己另外组队了，还有一个立场不明（不，该死的，他不应该这样想，那可是梅林，他的梅林，他的向导，他忠诚的绑定对象，他怎么会认为梅林立场不明？真应该为这种念头感到可耻！）。  
他不再是那个军管院训练营年轻学生兵们的偶像代言人，不再是父亲母亲疼爱一生的唯一继承人，他现在是总军5万哨向特种兵和50万普通士兵的统领者！星系中最强星球的最高长官！是阿尔比恩星系未来命运的改写者！所有人的眼睛都盯着他，有人祝福他，有人帮助他，有人觊觎他，还有人想看他重重地跌倒再也爬不起来。  
他怎么可以随随便便就做出一个满足自己心理需求的决定？

除了等待，唯有等待！

 

亚瑟在之后的三天里再次往四方边境增派了数量更多的防御人手，并顶着巨大的压力撤换了东方和北方两位不得力的老军官，合并一团二团的巡逻团，换上了训练营里最新冒出的“铁血”美女军官——曾经被他的父母强烈推荐为绑定对象，现已成为次席向导和训练营最受欢迎教官的米希安担任合并后的总团长。  
这一举动少不得又被人在背后指指点点。谁都知道梅林去了厄尔多星后就再也没有了消息——说不定人家回了老家就是猴子称大王了，反正那个小星球也能凑合着自给自足。他和亚瑟之间这层说是牢不可破的绑定关系怕是随着年轻哨兵正当旺盛的欲望开始土崩瓦解寿终正寝了吧。加之乌瑟现在重病在床，老家伙搞不好以此卖老，暗自给亚瑟施以重压，逼着亚瑟重新去登记为“未绑定”也未尝不可能。  
一时间，关于亚瑟的私人生活又再一次被摆到了公众面前，只不过这次的内容多是以八卦为多，当事人还有他们的朋友没有一个站出来正面澄清或侧漏出什么有内涵的信息。

事实上，亚瑟不是没想过联系梅林。父亲失去精神体并不是梅林的错，梅林的情况从本质上来讲也是受害者，他对自己人大打出手甚至对自己...都是不受控制的精神失常行为，别人不知道，那些吃过促进剂和抑制剂苦头的哨兵向导们可都是清楚的，只不过，他们相对公正客观的声音只占少数，而梅林打伤那么多人的事实却是上了所有媒体的头版头条。  
不管怎样，梅林回到厄尔多星的第三天，亚瑟就用特权阶级才有的全星系信号覆盖通讯器联络了梅林。

通讯器那头传来的声音并不是梅林，而是一个沉稳的女中音，“我是芙丽雅，尊敬的星际联盟最高统帅亚瑟.潘德拉贡，你好，很高兴与你通话。”  
亚瑟虽然有一点失望，但还是礼貌地打了招呼，不等他继续说话，芙丽雅又立刻开口说道，“在你开口之前，我想先确认下，你找梅林是公事，还是私事？”  
相比梅林温柔亲热的耳语，芙丽雅的声音听起来有些空荡荡的，就像从一个极其遥远的星球发过来的录音，亚瑟耐着性子回答，“私事。”  
对方没有立刻回应，只是沉默了一小会儿，然后轻声叹气道，“真抱歉，他叮嘱过我，私事的话就不用找他了，尤其是...你的私事...”  
“...”亚瑟觉得自己的脑袋里有一只看不见的蜘蛛在一张巨大的网上弹了一下，“那就公事。”  
“公事的话，你可以先找我。”芙丽雅不卑不亢地说，“这也是他说的。”  
看不见的蜘蛛在脑袋里跳起了舞。

“他在你身边对吗？”亚瑟抹了把脸不自觉地挥动着手臂，他自信对梅林这点了解还是有的，“好吧告诉他，我只想...只想让他知道，他没有伤害到我，我没事，我父亲的病也和他完全无关，我希望他也没事，我是说他不用自责，我会尽快想办法让他名正言顺的回来的。”  
“亚瑟少将。”芙丽雅轻柔地叫出这个名字时，声音圣洁平静得有点不真实，“梅林已经没事了，但他确实不在我身边。他的母亲快不行了，他现在每天都在陪着她。他需要一点时间。”  
蜘蛛不再跳舞了，可它编织的大网把亚瑟的精神世界牢牢地禁锢了起来，使其动弹不得，无法解脱。  
亚瑟在芙丽雅带有歉意的沉默中关闭了通讯器。

 

梅林失联后的第三个月，乌瑟也被艾伯特正式宣判进入了自己生命的最后阶段，他已经瘦得像一具干尸，哪怕一个孩子都能轻易地将他抱起。并没有任何人告诉同样陷入半昏迷状态的伊格莱恩，但是，她却像是心有感应，从乌瑟被宣判的那一天起，不愿再进食，不愿再吃药，只靠每天喷洒在她脸上和五官周围的强力营养液维持生命。

亚瑟的脸色越来越难看，确切说，是越来越看不透，从早起后的第一秒开始到睡下后的那一秒，他可以全天都没有表情，更别提笑容，仿佛每一天走过路过的亚瑟都不是亚瑟自己，仿佛这个宇宙中已经没有什么能让他在乎的东西，尽管，每一天的他都实实在在地忙得焦头烂额。  
他从顶替父亲主持大局开始，就换上了黑丝绒镶金边的斗篷，脖子里一根象征家族最高权威的稀有黑金属项圈在明亮的白天都能散发出幽灵般的光泽，没人敢在首席哨兵发出的强大气场下随随便便就和他作对，他似乎也懒得开口说话，他处理问题的方式就是让属下们先讨论，讨论的结果他同意了就点头，不同意就说出一个不容置疑的方案，虽然霸道，却好在到目前为止，还没出现过哪个方案是引起公愤的。他每天处理完公务都会去训练营，找几个魔鬼级别的训练项目狠狠虐待自己，再接着，他就会去医院，例行公事般看望他的父母，然后回到自己地盘上毫不在意地吞咽几口食物。  
最近，就连他的好助理高文、好朋友兰斯洛特也都尽量用通讯器和他对话，谁知道正面交谈时万一哪个字说错了，亚瑟就不会对着熟人大发雷霆呢，毕竟这样的事已经发生过两次了：一位鹰派的军官和一个碎嘴的仆人分别被亚瑟的震怒震进了医院，后者的伤情更是严重到伤及内脏。这之后，除了迫不得已的乔治和不得动弹的岗哨，没人敢在离他10米的半径以内冒然出现。

 

不过，要完全避开也不是件那么容易的事。最爱读星际网红写的八卦小文的高文就会经常被亚瑟在休息时间叫到府邸“谈心”。  
谈心内容是：高文用毫不留情的调侃语气把大众的八卦臆测一字一句地读给亚瑟听。通常情况下，亚瑟都是左耳朵进右耳多出，面部肌肉一般都能保持瘫痪状态，但是当高文说到了梅林的“畏罪”、“潜逃”等字眼时，亚瑟会表现出明显的士可忍孰不可忍的样子。忍耐过后，特权阶级的特权此刻就会被他用到这件事上。他会派人找本星球的网红“喝茶谈天”，不在本星球的就先软后硬地叫人家屏蔽梅林这个词。网红们也算配合，梅林这个名字不能说，那就用“那个天才向导”、“曾经的穷酸小子”、“逆袭的刺客遗孤”、“厄尔多星的现任管理者”等等各种名目繁多的称号来代替。这让亚瑟哭笑不得。好在这些网红的文章里总能多多少少挖出一点关于梅林的现状来体现自己的独家和真实性，一有什么新消息，高文就会第一时间传送到亚瑟的通讯器虚拟屏上。诸如“厄尔多星在冻土上培育出了第一枚杂交土豆”，“老城堡重新开放西南角，民众可免费预约参观”等等事无巨细的地方新闻。

而亚瑟看着听着这些新闻就会不由自主地想象自己也在梅林的身边，为他出谋划策，为他或喜或忧。只不过，所有一切都得靠想象！经历了无数次这样的想象后，他终于忍不住做出了一个决定：派高文和兰斯洛特轮流去看看梅林，当然，是绝对保密地！

高文和兰斯洛特圆满地完成了任务——如果梅林委婉地表达自己暂时还不能（想）回来的消息不算在其中的话。  
“他看上去还好。”  
“他应该没事。”  
两人分别对梅林作出了如上评价。他们惴惴不安地偷眼观察低头沉默的亚瑟，尽量在措辞上做到客观清晰。

“没想到厄尔多星这么冷，老实说，这种恶劣环境下调教出来的哨兵和向导比我们温室里训练出来的那些要耐受多了。你得看看梅林训练他们特种兵时候的样子，哈，比起你来简直是过犹不及的凶狠！我现在算是知道为什么当年你老爸要请他老爸帮忙了，明明是我们卡梅洛特星的特种兵人数占优势来着，狠辣却是真不及人家。”高文显然对那里的气候和特种兵印象更深刻。好在亚瑟也没指望从他那里能得到什么关于梅林的贴身消息。

而兰斯洛特说的内容显然更合亚瑟胃口，毕竟梅林在面对兰斯洛特时的感情状态和在面对高文时的状态是完全不同的。  
“梅林和我见面的时间并不长，他接替了芙丽雅的管理，非常忙，忙到只能和我匆匆聊几句。芙丽雅就像他的亲姐姐，如果这么说能让你放心的话。嗯...他很有做一个星球统治者的天赋，他看起来比在卡梅洛特星上要老成多了，哦，他还留起了胡子，我猜他这么做是为了让自己看起来更有震慑力，”在说到胡子的时候兰斯洛特注意到亚瑟不自觉地摸了摸自己的下巴，并暗自猜测很快全星球人民就可以从新闻里看到一个留着一圈浓密胡子的统治者了，“他的母亲非常虚弱，我有幸见到了这位伟大的传奇女性，虽然我不能妄加揣测，但可以肯定的是，梅林把他一天中最坚强的时刻都留给了他的母亲。就是这样。”  
亚瑟深吸了一口气，尽量不露声色地问，“他...有没有提起...回来的事？”

兰斯洛特点点头，“有。亚瑟，”他直呼亚瑟的姓名。只有在某些特殊的私密的谈话中他和高文才会用这样朋友式的称呼来作为一段话的起始，而他认为他接下来要说的就是属于这样的谈话内容了，“他也很想念你，他让我给你带来了这个，”他从随身的腰包中掏出一个矮矮胖胖的瓶子递给亚瑟，里面装的是一片片圆圆的薄如蝉翼的小白片，“是他亲自配制的向导素，是独属于他的味道。”  
亚瑟的胸膛微微起伏，修长的手指特别小心地捏住了瓶子。  
“他知道基因研究所里提供的向导素不一定能让你满意。”兰斯洛特轻柔地说，“所以一到厄尔多星，他就开始配制这个了。一天一片，能保证六个月的量。”  
“六个月？”亚瑟喃喃附和，他很清楚，这意味着，梅林至少在六个月里都不打算回来，并且，如果亚瑟需要的话，六个月以后还可以派兰斯洛特再去厄尔多星拿更多的向导素。  
“他叫我向你表达他的歉意...”兰斯洛特继续说道。  
“表达他的歉意？他什么时候变得这么官方了？”亚瑟的目光仍然紧紧锁住手里的瓶子。  
“对不起，这句是我说的，我转述的有歧义。他的原话是：告诉亚瑟我爱他，想他，可是现在我脱不开身，情况你也看到了，这里的人民需要我，我的母亲需要我，我离开的太久，是时候为家乡尽点绵薄之力了。替我向亚瑟说声对不起吧，为之前对他的伤害，也为现在没有待在他的身边。卡梅洛特，我总有一天会回去的，哪怕是以一个罪人的名义。”  
兰斯洛特说完，察觉到了空气中四散弥漫的蓝色因子，亚瑟搁在椅把上的一只手张开五指用力撑起自己的额头，有晶莹的东西从他手掌遮住的地方滴落。兰斯洛特明白，亚瑟现在需要一点属于自己的空间，于是，他朝最高统治者的王座默默弯腰施礼，然后缓缓退出了会客厅，轻轻带上了门。


	33. Chapter 33

第三十三章

亚瑟果然留起了胡子，面部表情也似乎多了几层变化。至于久违的笑容？依旧是不存在的。  
他颁布了各项严格的边境管理法，并在民间开始征集野生哨兵、向导以及具有特殊才能的普通士兵。他向所有曾经志在军营却因一些鸡毛蒜皮的原因而无缘继续服役的热血青年敞开怀抱，为未来可能发生的星球保卫战打下最坚实的基础。  
他重新担任了卡梅洛特总军征兵部的形象代言人。这一次，人们看到的不再是一个对这种场合厌倦无奈的军二代少帅，而是一个面容冷峻、眼神犀利、坚毅不拔、正气凛然的大将！他发表的征兵演说只有简短的5分钟，却被无数年轻人当做应征前鼓励自己、排除万难、直面人生的加长版座右铭，很多人在应征时都会情不自禁地先背上一段他的演说词，以此来表达自己誓死效忠亚瑟的决心！  
短短一个月的时间，军部大大小小的征兵点每天都挤满了前来报名的年轻人，混编预备军的人数由之前的3000人达到了前所未有的1万人，其中，哨兵和向导的人数接近三分之一，并且还在持续上升中。

边境环境也在亚瑟的强硬和细致的管理下进入了短暂的太平期。  
虽然仍然有小型的雇佣兵或太空海盗舰队会时不时地骚扰一下之前防守薄弱的东方和北方上空的禁飞区，但他们显然低估了新任巡逻团团长米希安的铁血手腕。别说这些缺乏军事对战经验的毛贼舰队不是她的对手，就连真正的敌方舰队，米希安也照样无所畏惧。就拿最近一次和敌方联军的小规模冲突来说，米希安最后成了那股联军幸存者口中凶猛恐怖的女魔鬼终结者！

那是兰斯洛特率领的一组侦测小队在给卡梅洛特启明星外围的太空侦测点送补给时偶然发现的险情。  
当时，他的小队只有两条全军设备最先进的侦测型子母护卫舰，在回程途中监测到了一股十分薄弱的属于隐形舰独有的反侦查屏蔽信号，兰斯洛特立刻叫停了前进，在关闭母舰引擎减少噪音，并将信号搜索范围扩大到最强的情况下，终于又捕捉到了一股来自距离自己6万英里以外靠近启明星岩体物质聚集区的屏蔽信号。敏锐的洞察力让他意识到，有舰队正在那片炽热的无人区驻足停留——在可以作为促进剂原料的岩体物质周围停留！？  
兰斯洛特立刻联系了基因研究所的现任负责人，并同时让手下查阅当天军部资源开采队的出境记录，两者的对话一结合，他得出了一个令人心惊肉跳的结论——双子星和魔兽星的联军舰队极有可能在星球防护罩的外围摧毁了卡梅洛特星球的某条企业民用飞船，并利用其合法登记的太空轨道偷偷进入境内，从而顺利避开监测，得以疯狂开采属于卡梅洛特星球的宝贵资源：启明星周围的黑色岩体物质。  
从截获到的屏蔽信号规模判断，对方舰队大约包括了1艘大型巡洋舰，6艘驱逐舰和1艘运输舰。无论从路线距离还是己方军力考虑，兰斯洛特的小型侦测舰队显然不是对方的对手，紧急情况下，他立刻向卡梅洛特星球所有边境巡逻队、己方太空接驳站、己方太空侦测点发出了求援信号。  
事情就是那么巧，米希安的一支直属巡逻队正好在距离事发区不远处的接驳站做短暂休整。他们的侦测舰在一片突如其来的流星雨中闪避不及发生了故障，并未及时发现自己休整地的附近已是危机暗伏。而且，如此近的距离，对方的隐形舰队也一定早就发现了巡逻队，万幸的是，对方并不想打扰这支从阵势上就看得出训练有素的舰队，他们只想悄悄地来，再悄悄地离开。不料，开启反侦查屏蔽信号反而暴露了他们的敌军体质，让这唯一一次冒险入侵卡梅洛特领土的举动彻底翻船，他们很快便领教到了最新一批卡梅洛特特种兵及其领导人的强硬做派！

巡逻队在收到求援信号和具体位标时，侦测舰已经修好了大半。一秒都没耽误，所有敌方已知情报第一时间被发给了正在军管院新兵训练营上课的区域管辖负责人米希安，米希安一接到汇报便当机立断，在课堂上直接接通了实时战况（这个大胆的举动事后差点被保守派作为违规行为在军部高层挑起事端），一边指挥拥有9艘中小型战舰的巡逻队超速强攻，一边给她的学生们上了一堂生动完整的实战课！  
她利用对方最看重那艘打算满载而归的运输舰的心理以及己方战舰速度快火力集中的优势，施展擒贼擒王、釜底抽薪的双重战术，在短短1小时内排兵布阵，不顾一切地贴身近战，最终获得了歼灭敌军一大三小共计4艘战舰，截获一艘完整度高达80%的运输舰，俘虏缴械投降的联军士兵380人、异兽24头的不朽战绩！并为后来出征双子星的超强舰队的研究和训练获得了宝贵的一手资源！

亚瑟观看了事后录像，欣喜之余，第一时间毫不吝啬地为米希安和兰斯洛特做了大张旗鼓的表扬和嘉奖。  
也正是米希安的这次大获全胜，卡梅洛特星从上至下，从军部到老百姓，除却少数别有用心的小人以外，全都精神大振，士气高涨！  
亚瑟深邃黯淡的眼眸里总算多了一丝自豪和光亮。

“事到如今，我们也算撕破脸皮了，不如乘胜追击吧。”高文说。  
“兔子急了都咬人，何况我们对付的是一群虎狼，据探子回报，双子星现在安静得不正常！我敢打赌，一周内联军必定全力反扑。”崔斯坦说。  
“他们短期内是不敢再来轻易骚扰我们了，但是，我们的盟友厄尔多星也许会成为他们下一个想要攻陷的目标。”兰斯洛特说。  
“亚瑟，相信我们的战士！我们有能力进行远征，当然，如果能获得厄尔多星全力支持的话，我们一定可以事半功倍！”米希安说。

哨兵居多的军部高层联席会议中，全力一战的声音完全盖过了稳中求和的声音，军人的好战天性被层层点燃，大家都想要一个干脆点的结果，就连那些保守派的血液都在奔腾翻涌。

历史总是如此相似，“厄尔多星的支持”像是一个宿命符号又再次被一部分年轻军官提起，他们并非忘了四个月前梅林在促进剂的作用下打伤上百名哨向特种兵的事实，只不过在事情过去那么久之后，理智最终占据了上风（当然，大多数人的理智来源于信息部秘密放出的各种“梅林洗白”舆论）。他们自认为亚瑟在某垄断型媒体的独家采访中披露的现场实情以及梅林从厄尔多星发来的亲笔致歉信都是值得相信的，梅林还是那个受他们热爱的梅林，一切非自愿情况下对他人造成的伤害最终都可以被谅解！而且，除了期待看到强大的盟军所带来的即时好处以外，天性浪漫的年轻人们更期待的是看到亚瑟和梅林之间的“比肩共进”、“携手相伴”——卡梅洛特需要一场绝世旷古的胜利，更需要一对令人仰望的神仙眷侣、精神楷模。甚至，有民间好事者不负责任地说了句玩笑话，一夜间传遍了整座星球，当然也传进了亚瑟的耳朵：打不打仗这个问题是次要的，有没有一对完美的哨向统治者领导大家打仗才是最重要的！

影响民众的同时，领导者也在被民众的声音所影响。亚瑟认真考虑着众人的建议意见，尽管心中仍存有诸多顾虑：比如战争带来的结果必定是劳民伤财；比如他能否抛下奄奄一息的父亲母亲；比如他那琢磨不透的姐姐在关键时刻会如何站边；又比如梅林是否愿意像他父亲那样，再次将厄尔多星的命运交给卡梅洛特星。如此种种，扪心自问，却都比不上他想要见梅林快想疯了以及他想让整件事尽快做个了结的事实！  
就像冥冥中早已注定似的，让亚瑟下定决心起兵出征（去见梅林！）的最后一根导火索，适时地被点燃了。

 

就在那天米希安和兰斯洛特的庆功派对临近尾声，众人皆醉亚瑟独醒的时候，乌瑟的主治医生艾伯特拨通了亚瑟的通讯器。当亚瑟看到这个特殊的来电信号时，心头猛地一颤，果然，医生用一种专业冷静的语气对亚瑟说：乌瑟的元气消耗殆尽，撑不过今晚了。  
亚瑟从派对现场跌跌撞撞地冲向医院的特殊理疗室，在见到面色苍白的伊格莱恩闭着眼睛就躺在乌瑟身边时，顿时鼻头一酸，两行热泪滑落脸庞。  
“是她要求我们这么做的。她...在等你。”艾伯特说完，安慰式地拍了拍亚瑟肩头，默默退出。

伊格莱恩感觉到了亚瑟的到来，她微微睁开眼——那双时而慈爱温柔、时而痛苦焦灼的眼睛如今只剩令人不安的、万事皆空似的平静。  
亚瑟在他母亲的身边跪下，惊讶地发现早已了无生气的母亲，一只手掌向上，像是早就做好了迎接亚瑟的准备，亚瑟立刻用双手握住那只手，额头轻轻抵在手指骨节上。  
“亚瑟——”伊格莱恩悠远缥缈的气声像是从无边无尽的太空中传来。   
亚瑟没有抬头，他很清楚，这是母亲仅剩的一点精神力，她正在邀请他进入她封闭已久的精神图景，在那里，他们母子将会做最后的告别。

他（她）们在她构建出来的统帅府后花园紧紧拥抱，亚瑟伏在母亲的肩头毫不掩饰地悲泣。  
后花园里繁花似锦，绿草盈盈，栎树的树冠高达20米。曾经，刚步入青春期的莫嘉娜喜欢在那棵大树下捧着电子阅读器坐一整个下午，年幼的亚瑟在结束一天的基础训练后总是在靠近姐姐前先向姐姐的阅读器上砸一个迷你苹果或一块天然糖，母亲伊格莱恩在书房的窗口笑容满面地看着草坪上追逐嬉戏的姐弟俩。  
那时的他（她）们，拥有快乐，幸福，亲情，还有爱。

“亚瑟。”伊格莱恩抚摸亚瑟的脸庞，就像亚瑟是个6岁的淘气小男孩。  
“...妈妈。”亚瑟哽咽着不敢看她，他的内心充满了离别前的恐惧。  
伊格莱恩用双手托起这张湿漉漉的脸庞，大拇指在泪痕上轻轻抚过，她等亚瑟的目光终于聚焦在自己的眼睛上时，怜爱的声音里充满了不舍，“我的小宝贝，别让我带着眼泪离开好吗？”  
亚瑟吸溜了下鼻子，双手在双颊上使劲一抹，听话地强忍住又一波夺眶而出的泪水。

“人活上百年，就算是哨兵向导，也终究免不了一死。”伊格莱恩的语调就像在述说一个古老的故事，“这是生命存在于浩瀚宇宙的奥秘。没有死亡，就没有重生；没有重生，就没有重逢......你父亲这一生，没什么真朋友，就算有，他也没好好珍惜，不管他做对做错多少事，只有我这个向导是他身边唯一可以停靠的港湾。我的儿子，原谅我吧，我怕他一个人上路会孤单。”伊格莱恩凝望着亚瑟，微微笑道，“要说遗憾，就是我不能见证你和梅林的婚礼了，我从未怀疑过你们之间的真情，相信我，他会回到你的身边，你们就像一枚硬币的两面，彼此不可分割。”她停顿了一下，眼神中流露出一丝淡淡的忧伤，“至于你的姐姐...我想她。每一个无眠的黑夜里，我都在心里默默祈求她的宽恕——宽恕她的父亲、我、还有她自己。亚瑟，你能帮我完成这个心愿吗？”她朝那棵枝丫繁茂的大树看去，那里空无一人，她又收回视线看向亚瑟，期待地问道，“你能想办法让她受伤的心灵回归安宁吗？如果她不肯原谅我们，没有关系，但至少让她自己得到解脱吧。这同样也是你父亲的遗愿。如果你点头，我们的灵魂将会安息。”  
伊格莱恩没有给出另一个选择，这似乎是她作为一个母亲对自己的儿子提出的最后一个要求。  
“当然，我能！”亚瑟回答道，没有半点犹豫，“妈妈，别忘了她也是我的亲姐姐。”  
“我的好孩子。”伊格莱恩再次拥抱亚瑟，她将头靠在儿子宽阔的胸膛上，最后一次聆听他强有力的心跳，“感谢你！亚瑟！见到你姐姐后，告诉她我爱她！好想再抱抱她。”

有那么一刻，亚瑟非常自私地想着，如果我让妈妈留下来，她会为了我而留下吗？但那只是一刹那的念头，因为他还没来得及改变主意或谴责自己，怀里的母亲就慢慢变冷，柔软的身体化成了一片五彩斑斓的粉末——伊格莱恩没有和他告别，因为死亡意味着重生，重生意味着重逢。

 

亚瑟没有向公众宣布父亲和母亲的离世，甚至连莫嘉娜都没有通知。他不敢冒险。整个卡梅洛特星球知道前任最高统治者和他的伴侣已经逝世的人不超过10个，其中，艾伯特医生和他的助理都不是军人，谨慎起见，他们都被禁足了。  
第二天，亚瑟在向芙丽雅通报这件事时，语态沉稳低调，如同说着一场再正常不过的外交辞令。不过，这一次，芙丽雅并没用对等的语气回答，她惋惜地叹气，幽怨地说道，“请节哀吧，联盟的最高统帅，虽然你的父亲很强势，但他并没有普通人想象中那么不近人情，而你的母亲，我和她素未谋面，却在几次通话中感受到了她的伟大魅力。亚瑟，你绝对不会想到，在你经历失去双亲痛苦的同时，梅林，他的母亲也在昨晚离世了。”她看到亚瑟震惊无比地瞪大了眼睛，继续叹气道，“我以为他至少需要两三天的时间来平复情绪，没想到，今天早上的例行会议上我见到了一个面不改色的他，他和你一样，在这个一触即发的敏感时期，选择了封锁消息。哦，神啊，我从没想过要教他如此克制。可是，我知道他现在最需要的不是其他任何人毫无用处的安慰，他需要你，只有你。”  
亚瑟看着芙丽雅永远波澜不惊的脸上竟出现了一丝愧疚，他反而想安抚她：这就是梅林，一个不断蜕变而后不断强大，不断刷新他人对他认知的伟大向导，他继承了巴里诺身上所有的王者基因，如果把整个联盟交给他，他也照样能统治得得心应手，这是属于安布罗修斯家族的特质，是让乌瑟当年为之嫉妒的天份，并不是谁把他教成了什么样。但是，亚瑟同时为之心痛，梅林在最脆弱的时刻扮演着最坚强的角色，当他卸下盔甲时却找不到可以依靠的肩膀。自己又何尝不是呢。

“他这么做是对的。敌军虎视眈眈，卡梅洛特星和厄尔多星都不能在这个时候让他们嗅到我们颓丧的气氛，尤其是念旧的老兵们，他们的信心会动摇，会对我和梅林疑神疑鬼，虽然他们并不占据主导，但我们还是需要所有人能保持振作的姿态。告诉梅林，我的灵魂与他同在，请他节哀，我很快就会来见他的，等我。”

 

当天晚上，亚瑟就开始召集全军最高决策层，宣布了自己要亲自率军出征双子星的重磅决定。没有人反对，大家都在等着这句话。经过洗牌后的军部高层，以亚瑟为中心，都是清一色血液中激情涌动的年轻力量，就算有保守派老将唱反调，也很快被故意的高声说笑给压制了下去。  
最高指挥官自然是亚瑟本人。米希安和高文分别被委任为总军统帅和哨向特种兵统帅。崔斯坦、伊索德等人也都被安排到了超级舰队的重要领导位置上。兰斯洛特另有重用。出征时间定于一周后。泄密者，无论军衔高低，只有一个惩罚：赐死。

一周的时间，短暂得令人喘不过气来。  
除了军部上下所有参与军备的战士以外，没有人知道，卡梅洛特星正在如火如荼不眠不休地准备着一场大战。  
所有军舰，按照亚瑟和米希安等人商量的结果，全部按照歼灭战的级别，将攻击和防御指数推倒最高点，并针对缴获来的敌军战舰和俘虏的口头描述，在所有大小型战舰上都配备了反隐形反屏蔽侦测系统，给每艘战舰的能量防护罩增效30%，防御系统达到了前所未有的坚固程度；为了应对双子星向导的幻境虚构和魔兽星异兽的无差别攻击，所有哨向特种兵都在耳垂通讯器的内置芯片里安装了超微屏蔽雷达，这种小到肉眼看不见的东西能够在瞬间发出一种电磁干扰，隔断脑波连接，但这仅限于未被向导的精神力侵扰之前，如果已经陷入敌方制造的精神幻境，那就算再高明的仪器也一无是处，毕竟那是一种玄之又玄的超自然精神力；而所有哨兵向导的精神体在这一周内（实际上是从亚瑟顶替父亲坐上最高王座以来）进行了突击性的强化训练，前些天被俘获的24头魔兽和他们的主人被迫成了久经摔打折磨的陪练，并且折旧后没有修复能力的还得再经受二次利用——成为最新一批训练营哨向学生们的练习课件。一番物尽其用下来，魔兽的主人们心疼地直呼，还不如让它们死在战场上来得痛快！  
不管怎样，现在万事俱备，只欠起航。


	34. Chapter 34

第三十四章

厄尔多星没有冬天，因为全年都是冰雪覆盖，而一天之中又有三分之二的时间都留给了黑夜，极端的黑暗与寒冷让星球上的人们时刻都保持着冷静和警惕，这是一种进化生命体的本能——正因向往短暂的光照，人们才学会在黑暗中砥砺前行。  
厄尔多星的统帅府也没有卡梅洛特星的统帅府来得雄伟开阔。冻土上兴师动众地建造富丽堂皇的城堡，这实在不是什么稳定民心的好主意，再说，安布罗修斯家族的主人们都秉承了家族先辈的低调风格，没人会因为自己住的地方不够奢华而觉得掉了身份。

在上次短暂的回到厄尔多星一周时光里，梅林所做的第一件事，就是去看望自己的母亲。当他从芙丽雅口中知道胡妮丝并没住在统帅府时，心中不免有些不满，难道就因为母亲失去了自理的能力，就要被发配到见不得人的不毛之地了吗？  
不过，当他穿上厚厚的保暖军靴，挂着一腿亮晶晶的白雪，嘎吱一脚踏进毫不起眼的小房子的那一刻，梅林封存已久的记忆才如潮水般涌出——父亲扎人的胡茬，母亲温暖的怀抱，威尔烦人的尖叫，还有芙丽雅温柔的注视，所有这一切，都曾经在这个几乎与世隔绝的地方存在过。  
如今，除了一名年老体衰的侍女和自己气息微弱的母亲以外，这地方再无其他生气。

梅林独自“叛逃”并回到厄尔多星后就住到了这里，他每天会花固定的时间下山去自己的统帅府尽到一个星球管理者的责任。由于巴里诺所有的生命体征包括脑部微弱的精神能量在回到厄尔多星的那天起已完全消失，因此，梅林把父亲的遗体封存到了这所房子的地下室，仿佛这样就像是一家三口在某种意义上的再次团聚。他把这件事告诉了胡妮丝，但不太确定自己所说的事情她到底能不能意识到。不管怎样，他每天都坚持着与她说话，就像小时候，胡妮丝每个晚上都会给他讲故事一样。有时他也会放出精神触丝，尝试着在另一个世界与她沟通。当他来不及从山下赶回来时，威尔会代替他，忠心地陪伴在胡妮丝身边。事实上，梅林并不希望威尔陪着自己受这份清苦，山下的统帅府足够宽敞舒适，威尔在血缘上也没有尽孝的义务。不过，鉴于威尔的一再坚持以及没有亚瑟的夜晚自己确实很希望有一个亲密无间的家伙可以相伴，他也就同意威尔留在这里了。

就这样，梅林和威尔轮流照顾着胡妮丝，亲力亲为，毫无怨言。梅林从一开始怀疑母亲已经在现实和精神世界里都不愿再与自己相认，渐渐地到后来坚信胡妮丝是认得他的——因为虽然她无法言语，肢体僵硬，但曾经有一次，梅林的精神触丝轻轻探入时，看到了稀有的残留的记忆：一个模糊的英俊的巴里诺，一个模糊的幼年时候的自己，还有听闻巴里诺遭遇不测时失控的哭泣。除此之外，没有更早之前的回忆也没有对外来的憧憬，就连四散飘零、随时要消失的图景也只是虚幻中的现实，即存在又不存在。

大约在将近离开卡梅洛特星的四个月后，就在胡妮丝临终前的那一刻，梅林终于等到了。  
胡妮丝在自己的精神图景里与梅林相认了，她紧紧拥抱他，亲吻他的额头，接着又紧紧拥抱他，热泪盈眶。她感谢梅林的从未放弃，感谢他带回了巴里诺，并赞叹他的勇敢和美丽。梅林犹豫片刻，还是鼓起勇气告诉她，自己绑定的首席哨兵是亚瑟.潘德拉贡，他们彼此相爱，灵魂相依，亚瑟善良可靠，睿智勇猛，有一颗金子般的心，深受卡梅洛特星球的人民爱戴。在提到潘德拉贡这个姓氏时，梅林注意到了母亲脸上细微的表情变化，但是，如他所料，胡妮丝耐心地听他介绍完，再次抱住他，在他耳边温柔低语，恭喜他找到了自己可以相伴一生的伴侣，这比什么都重要。  
梅林为自己的母亲感动骄傲，如果可以的话，他真希望自己能回到小时候，替他的母亲分担痛苦和忧愁，他希望自己能一直看她笑、看她说话、看她为一家人幸福地忙碌......

 

胡妮丝走了，安静地，在儿子的怀抱里。梅林下令封锁消息，同时悄悄命人将胡妮丝和巴里诺的遗体存放一起，待到将这整座承载美好回忆的小房子改造成两人的墓碑和纪念馆之后再举办正式葬礼。

从芙丽雅那儿得知乌瑟和伊格莱恩也已去世并且亚瑟很快就会来厄尔多之后，梅林并未因此沉浸在两人即将见面的喜悦中，他很快反应过来，亚瑟在卡梅洛特星已无牵挂，既然星际争霸在所难免，那么他绝不是个躲在堡垒后面只顾防御的统治者——一周后，亚瑟来见自己的那一天就是卡梅洛特和厄尔多共同向双子魔兽联军宣战的那一天。短短几个月，自己从接手芙丽雅管理者角色的那一天起，悄悄在军中筹备的那一切，现在终于等到接受检验的重要时刻了！  
梅林心中充满了期待，不仅仅是期待见到可以触摸的亚瑟，更期待亚瑟看到他所做的一切时那种惊讶、佩服、自豪而骄傲的神情。他想让他的哨兵知道，天书上的预言没有说错，和最伟大的星际联盟统治者绑定的是梅林，也是个独一无二、所向披靡的首席向导！

 

就在亚瑟宣布出征后的第二天，厄尔多星统帅府议事厅里，梅林和众人正在商讨如何将新一代的哨向精英特种兵的能力在战场上最大化的发挥。突然，有卫兵急匆匆地进来禀报，一位自称是梅林老朋友的人驾驶民用飞船独闯边境，并向梅林求见。  
来人正是许久没有露脸的莫德雷德。

看到这张脸的那一刻，梅林按捺不住地握起了拳头，阿苏萨跳了出来，龇牙咧嘴怒目圆瞪，整座大厅的温度骤然下降，厅里所有人都不由自主地打了个寒颤。而莫德雷德的神情却比之前在双子星上见面时又更加淡定了一些，“先别忙着杀我，尊敬的厄尔多星统帅，梅林大人！我是代表双子星和魔兽星来给你送礼的，恭喜你现在独当一面。”  
梅林将自己捏紧的拳头放到背后，唤回阿苏萨，并尽量放稳了声调，“你们倒是送礼送出瘾了。说说看。”  
莫德雷德的绿色眼珠朝庭上众人迅速一扫，梅林便明白了他的意思。但是，梅林坚持留下了芙丽雅。

不出三句话，梅林已经明白了莫德雷德带来的关于联军统领们送给他的大礼是什么意思：  
联军认为梅林如今算是一个“独立星球统治者”了，虽然和亚瑟之间的关系并没有正式决裂，但是，试问哪有恩爱的哨向伴侣可以分开四个月之久？以莫德雷德的“经验”而言，自己当初一天见不到卡拉就已经难以忍受了，于是，他向莫嘉娜和阿雷迪恩提议，干脆拉拢实力偏弱的厄尔多星，三星暗中联手，掀翻亚瑟这个新贵就有更大胜算，而给到梅林的好处，自然就是支持他完全脱离卡梅洛特星的控制，并给他一小部分卡梅洛特星被瓜分后的领土。当然，这个说服梅林的重任也就自然而然落到了他这个老说客的身上。

“你凭什么觉得，我可以背叛亚瑟？”梅林没有责问，只是用一种平常的口吻问道。  
“别说的这么严重，梅林，这不叫...”  
“注意你的言辞。”梅林提高了嗓音。  
“...统帅大人。”莫德雷德稍一犹豫，还是微微含腰垂目道，“这不叫背叛，叫做审时度势。”他抬起眼，见梅林仍然冷眼侧耳，便继续说道，“你和亚瑟...哦不，和卡梅洛特星的统帅大人分开那么久，彼此之间的绑定早已断了吧。乌瑟重病在身也是拜你所赐吧，听说他是在审判你的那天落下的病根，不知道你施了什么魔法能让这样一位无人能及的首席哨兵倒下？但你既然选择了叛逃，就算亚瑟能原谅你，你还能以无罪之身回去吗？还有被你打伤的数百精兵强将，他们又能像亚瑟那样轻易原谅你吗？再瞧瞧亚瑟，没有你在身边，他靠着向导素也能解个燃眉之急，至于未来的重新绑定，哦对了，想必你也听说了，卡梅洛特最受新人欢迎的大美女，次席向导米希安教官刚刚被升任合并后的巡逻团团长，前途不可限量，可谓迅速升起的一颗军中新星...”  
“哈哈哈...”梅林听到这里忍不住大笑起来，他再次直视莫德雷德，眼中一丝狡黠闪过，“你知道的不少啊。那你一定知道她大败某个自不量力的偷窃小队的故事吧。听说那24头异兽现在有不少都做了训练营新生的活体沙包呢。”他再次大笑起来。  
莫德雷德咬了咬牙，用力挤出笑容道，“这是赛米拉对实验室私自下的命令，并未获得阿雷迪恩大人和莫嘉娜的同意。”  
“你的意思是，同意了就不会被逮着了？偷窃他人财产这种事就没有任何错误了？”梅林收起笑容正色说。  
“当然不是。”莫德雷德心中暗忖，这还是当初那个结结巴巴，只懂谈情说爱的三等向导吗？

莫德雷德决定转移话题。  
“梅林...大人，你我虽不是朋友，我也没指望成为你的朋友，但我是真心实意带着大礼来的，你只要配合我们唱一出‘和好如初’戏，实时反馈我们不知道的情报，让我们顺利绕过所有卡梅洛特设下的防线攻他个措手不及。战胜之后，亚瑟.潘德拉贡我们可以交给你处理，你不仅能获得厄尔多星的独立管辖权，还能获得三分之一卡梅洛特星宜居地带的独立管辖权、全星系四颗星球的自由开采权。这意味着，你们可以任意移居到其他星球，在气候更加温暖，资源更丰富多样的星球上生活。”  
梅林盯着莫德雷德的眼睛，不发一言，莫德雷德一时竟看不出他的心里到底在想什么。

“莫德雷德，我以为你多少也算是个聪明人。”梅林突然不急不缓地说，“亚瑟现在就没干涉我星球的任何内政，这和你们给的独立管辖权有区别吗？三分之一的宜居地带？如果我和亚瑟‘和好如初’，可以的话他愿意把整个宇宙都给我，我会在乎这三分之一？自由开采权？你确定赛米拉会允许我们任意开采魔兽星上的残余暗能量物质？移居其他星球？只怕我愿意，我的人民还未必愿意呢。厄尔多星虽然贫瘠了些，但是人民自给自足，和平安定，并且因为无利可图而不用担心其他星球来觊觎我们少的可怜的资源。你说，我跟你们合作，到底有什么好的？”  
莫德雷德略显尴尬地哈哈一笑，“统帅大人果然智慧过人，不如，你来开条件！你想要什么我们就能给你什么。”  
“很简单，我想要你死。”梅林一字一顿轻声笑道。

莫德雷德的脸部肌肉渐渐收紧时，梅林也逐渐收起眼中精光，再次露出轻松的笑容，“开个玩笑，莫德雷德，回去告诉你的主子们，除了以上你说的这些，我还要抑制剂以及消除剂的所有配方、设备和制作技术；卡梅洛特星哨向精英特种兵1万人；所有战利品的三分之一，包括战舰、实验室、商业集团、城堡等等，我要属于我的那部分战利品上面全部刻上我的家族姓氏。哦，差点忘了，魔兽星的成双成对可繁殖的异兽我要2000头，这已经算上战损了，还有就是，就折磨和利用我父亲的事实进行公开道歉，赛米拉或者提希丰谁道歉都可以。这次我可是认真说的，没开玩笑。”他朝莫德雷德走近两步，高出一头的他气势威严，寒气逼人，“好了，来人，恭送这位网络红人、星际自由使者吧，越快越好，我怕我的阿苏萨很快又要忍不住跳出来了。”  
虽然没有真正见识过冰龙阿苏萨的厉害，但是有板有眼的故事还是听得不少，更何况，莫德雷德光是盯着梅林的眼睛就已经感受到了一股寒意正在从头到脚的侵蚀自己。他们彼此没有再说话，莫德雷德认清了一个事实，那就是梅林对自己似乎恨到了骨子里，究其原因也许不止是因为自己想要拆散他和亚瑟这么简单，但是，有一点他很清楚，那就是，下次若再见到梅林，那一天说不定就是自己的生死存亡日了。

 

“梅林，你刚才提出的都是真的？”芙丽雅在莫德雷德被带出后侧头问道。  
“当然了，芙丽雅，我一向认真，对待所有事都是。”梅林皱起一边眉毛，就好像芙丽雅问了一个不该问的问题。  
“哦，如果所有这些条件他们都同意的话，那你随时都能成为这个星际联盟的霸主了。”芙丽雅摇头轻笑道，“那么，你真的想杀死他为何又放他走？”  
“现在杀了他只能痛快一时，对整个战局却毫无意义。放他走是为了让他们知道，要进攻卡梅洛特首先得过我这一关。气势在前，战斗在后！作为忠诚的联盟星球，为卡梅洛特减轻压力我的的责任之一。”  
芙丽雅露出赞许的目光，又问道，“你觉得莫德雷德会把你提的条件一一转告吗？”  
“他一定会。哪怕只是为了激起阿雷迪恩或者赛米拉的愤怒。他巴不得他们气得立刻发兵踏平厄尔多和卡梅洛特。”  
“那你可得做好接招的准备啊。唉...你和你父亲有些地方真不一样。”芙丽雅脱口而出，但看到梅林轻松的神态稍稍收敛一点时，又安慰道，“他会为你感到骄傲的。”  
梅林轻轻叹气，点头说道，“有时候希望他就在我的身边，为我指点迷津。”接着，他的眼神猛然一转，痛惜变为凌厉，“下令吧，全军进入一级战备状态，边境防御等级：红色。”

 

一周的时间说快不快，说慢不慢，梅林每天都在认真等待着，掐分掐秒地等。等到第五天的下午，那时厄尔多星的夜幕刚刚落下，一天的耕作暂告段落，人们收拾行装或赶回家与家人朋友团聚，或是躲进街边的酒吧里喝一杯加了薄荷叶的烈酒暖身。  
梅林倚在议事厅的窗边盯着渐渐消失的启明星，一只耳朵听着军部骨干一等哨兵戴格尔闲聊科技部的最新产品：防精神侵入头盔。突然，他朝戴格尔竖起一根手指，戴格尔没有看见，仍然唠哩唠叨，梅林立刻出声示意，“嘘...”。戴格尔停止说话，不解地看向梅林。

梅林转过头，脸上的表情由紧张到困惑再到惊诧，最后舒展眉头露出惊喜的微笑。他难掩激动和兴奋，眼中荧光闪动，自言自语道，“他来了。”  
“谁...谁来了？”戴格尔挠挠脑袋。  
一旁的芙丽雅虽然没有梅林如此强大的感应力，但她从梅林与平日里判若两人的神态可以判断出，“是亚瑟，他的首席哨兵来了。”她笑道。

 

亚瑟并未带上大部队，他只带了卡梅洛特星球最厉害的哨向精英特种兵5000人和包含50艘战舰的标准配备型舰队。  
厄尔多星的边境巡逻队早就得到密令，对卡梅洛特舰队全部敞开怀抱，妥善照顾。所有从战舰上走下来的卡梅洛特特种兵们因此能一边感受着夜晚降至零下50度的严寒，一边披上厄尔多军部后勤人员送上的超薄型保暖斗篷。  
而当第一个卡梅洛特战士走入休息室内时，整齐的欢迎列队就立刻爆发出了异常热烈的掌声，有人带头高声呼喊，“欢迎卡梅洛特的兄弟们！”  
亚瑟走在队伍的中列，心中暖意阵阵，他原以为由于多年前的那场毁灭性的打击，会令新一辈的特种兵们心中早已埋下仇恨的种子。不过，现在看来，不仅是因为乌瑟当时的消息封锁令起到了作用，更因为芙丽雅这20年间对他们的父辈精英在星球争夺战中全灭的真正原因始终闭口不提，让这场原本可以成为年轻人们复仇大计的内战被完完全全扼杀在了摇篮里。光是这份忠诚和友情就值得亚瑟和卡梅洛特全星球人民的尊重和回报。  
而今天自己并未透露会提前到来，那么这些可爱的欢迎仪式想必也是梅林早就让大家操练好的。

“欢迎你的到来，统帅大人！”一个娇小的身影从人群中走出来，声音不大却柔中带刚，而在这之前，亚瑟竟完全没有发现她就隐藏在鼓掌的队列之中，厄尔多的士兵们军事素养的确很高，他们的掌声几乎在一瞬间就默契地停止了。  
那个娇小的女人笑盈盈道，“梅林已经在等你了。”

“...芙丽雅？！”亚瑟目不转睛地盯着她。她比通讯器里的样子看上去更娇弱一些，个子只到身边特种兵的胸口，可是体态匀称，气色很好，几乎看不出年龄。她穿着整洁朴素，斗篷上没有特别华贵的雕饰，和自己的母亲伊格莱恩相比，她恐怕没有母亲那样摄人的气魄，但眉宇间的坚韧和隐忍同样给人一种无形的压迫感，而她一开口就仿佛所说的每一句话都是经过深思熟虑无需再做任何质疑的。  
“让你失望了吗？我看起来就像是狼群中一只披着狼崽皮的兔子？”  
“哦不不，对不起，我真是，太失礼了。”亚瑟微笑道，主动伸出手并握住她的小手，“你有着令所有狼群为之臣服的美丽，比虚拟屏里看起来更让我惊叹。我其实一直想对你说，你总是能让我想起一位远古神话中有着绝世美颜的爱神。”  
芙丽雅咯咯地笑起来，这大概是她和亚瑟有史以来第一次在对话中笑得如此亲和，“我想我终于知道梅林每天都在为你神魂颠倒的原因了。跟我来吧，我带你去见他。”


	35. Chapter 35

第三十五章

隔着很远很远的距离，亚瑟就已经嗅到了空气中那股熟悉的信息素，独属于梅林的，甜蜜的，期待的。往悬浮车的显示屏上望去，远处那栋看起来和大型图书馆差不多单调坚硬的建筑应该就是厄尔多星的统帅府了，他用手指放大了屏幕，惊讶地发现门口没有岗哨，整栋建筑就像一块灰扑扑的长方体矗立在光秃秃的山脚下，而建筑旁一个个有着大小不一山洞口的原始洞穴看起来却更像是军事重地，因为那些洞穴门口有荷枪实弹的卫兵把守。  
“那些府邸旁边的洞穴，是...你们的军火库？”  
“哦，不是，那是我们的粮食种植示范基地。有机会你可以参观下，反正就在统帅府旁。里面所有农作物都是贴着洞穴里的墙壁种植的，每一个洞穴都狭长温暖，纵横深达上万米，梅林和盖伊斯对整个洞穴种植的保温、采光、浇灌系统都做了更为科学化的改进，这些可比我们的武器弹药重要多了。”芙丽雅笑道。  
亚瑟想起了高文曾经读到过的那则新闻，“厄尔多星在冻土上培育出了历史上第一枚杂交土豆。”他的脑子里立刻浮现出了自己和梅林穿着粗糙肮脏的布衣，在一片硬如磐石的小道上往已经松过土的沟壑里洒下各种粮食作物种子的场景。那些种子长得飞快，转眼就有了绿叶和根茎，梅林欣喜万分地看着他，夸他做农夫也做的有模有样。

“亚瑟少将。亚瑟！”芙丽雅看着嘴角弯起的亚瑟轻声唤道，见他不知沉醉在什么幻想中，只好轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊，“我们到了！”  
“哦，对不起，好的。呃...”亚瑟有些尴尬地笑了笑。  
“那我就不打扰了。府里的仆人和卫兵今天都被安排到了别处，我们只在府邸外围布置了远程狙击和能量监控。统帅府地方也不大，梅林特意交代过，你自己进去就可以了。”芙丽雅说着，按下开门键，亚瑟刚踏出悬浮车，车门就关上了，芙丽雅在车里朝他指了指大门，便挥手暂别了。

空气中的信息素更加浓郁了些，亚瑟觉得现在的梅林一定和他一样，几乎紧张得不能呼吸。该死的，他们可是什么都做过的已经牢牢绑定的哨兵和向导，为什么现在的感觉却比第一次正式见面还紧张呢。

他在冰冷的空气中深深呼吸了几下，然后挪动起脚步朝着那股信息素的源头走去。  
一道门、两道门、三道门...最后一道门...他来到两扇古朴得几乎已经绝迹的原木大门前，并未立刻进门。他先是舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，手掌在门前举起又放下，接着低下头顺了顺身上深红色的皮袄，捋了捋额前的碎发，最后在柔软的斗篷上蹭掉手心里的汗，这才清一下喉咙，用双手推开了门。

感谢万能的宇宙之神——这是梅林！  
亚瑟朝思暮想的梅林！  
狂热和纯净的光辉完美共存的梅林！  
他穿着一套纯白色的开领长袍，露出一对突兀的锁骨，圣洁得像那只洁白无瑕的天鹅斯诺，可他嘴角俏皮地上扬，却又无疑是那天拨开人群冲上征选舞台的末席向导。他比几个月前又瘦了一些，即便只是微笑都能令他的颧骨高高耸立，他的双臂自然垂下，就算一动不动地站着，也是亚瑟现在目光所及的整个世界。  
“梅林。”亚瑟谨慎地让这个名字滑出唇舌，不知道那声音听起来是不是过于颤抖。  
梅林踏出了一步，赤着脚，轻飘飘的，无声无息，接着又是一步，他在向着亚瑟走来，每一步都踩在亚瑟的心尖上。  
他离得越来越近，亚瑟注意到他并没有留胡子，也许他为了迎接自己而刚刚刮过，因为亚瑟刚才在统帅府门口就闻到了一点点剃须水的淡香，可是现在，这个味道已经完全把亚瑟包裹住了，正随着梅林的靠近搜刮他所剩无几的理智。

又是那种涓涓细流笼盖干涸尖石的感觉。  
亚瑟闭上眼睛。下一刻，一只滚烫的掌心抚上他的脸庞，他的精神壁垒完全打开，精神图景中，所有杂乱无章的物什安稳地落回原地，冰龙踱步到火龙身旁拱了拱他低垂的脑袋。  
启明星闪耀、树影重重、山涧低鸣。  
回归最初的安宁与平静。

“看看你把自己搞成什么样了？！我最亲爱的哨兵。”  
两只滚烫的掌心抚触他略显刻意的胡茬，还有芬芳的呼吸。

“告诉我，你来，是想要我，还是厄尔多的精兵？”  
睁开眼睛，对上的还是那个曾经的梅林。

“如果都要呢？”  
“回答错误。”  
失去一只掌心。抓住它。  
“那我先要厄尔多的精兵。”在另一只掌心离开自己之前先把它抓住，“不想知道为什么吗？我带来了卡梅洛特最顶尖的特种兵5000人还有兰斯洛特，全部汇入你的精兵团，整编之后归你调遣，战后不管失去多少人我都给你补足，让他们留在这里一年，帮助你建设和卡梅洛特星之间的军事联防体系。一年后，他们当中愿意留下的留下，愿意回去的回去。”  
“......”  
“我还没说完。反正，以后我的就是你的，你的还是你的，把这儿交给芙丽雅，战事结束后你跟我走，回卡梅洛特远程遥控就行。”亚瑟松开梅林的手腕，一把将他揽入怀中，自己的上唇嗑到了梅林的下唇，一抬眼，所有浓情蜜意注入对面那双深陷的眼窝中，两颗狂乱跳动的心脏牢牢贴近。必须控制住混乱的呼吸！亚瑟的喉结滚动了一下，他尝试着拉开一点距离，让自己的嘴唇爬到梅林红透的耳边，“我现在想要你就像你想要我一样，毫无保留，全心全意，让我满足你，充实你。只有一个条件，你不许再离开我。不管发生什么情况都不许。”

亚瑟还想说些什么威胁的话，他得让他的向导明白，这种一离开就几个月的行为是自私的、危险的、致命的，会害他患上无可救药、生无可恋的相思病，就算再多的梅林牌向导素也救不了他。不过，他没有机会再多说一句了，因为梅林已经迫不及待地用自己的嘴堵住了他。

这个吻来势汹汹。梅林的双手重新攀上亚瑟的脑袋，就好像要将他的脸蛋固定在在自己的手掌中。他贪婪地将亚瑟的嘴唇放在自己的牙齿上细细研磨。亚瑟的欲望被打开，他想要克制，不要将它放得过快，舌头却忍不住地在梅林的嘴里回旋翻转。他像一只被关入牢笼多日的雄鹰终于被放飞到了万里晴空，一时间想尽情尽兴，却又舍不得立刻展翅翱翔。  
天雷地火般的长吻已经不能满足两人的欲火。  
“我可以在这儿要你吗？”亚瑟抽了个间隙急促地问。

梅林没有答话，他松开亚瑟往后退去，失落立刻显现在亚瑟脸上，但是，惊喜很快随之而来。梅林轻扯下柔软的腰带，那件白色长袍像流水一般滑下他的身体——里面是一个不着寸缕、光洁如玉的梅林。他一边慢慢倒退，一边勾起嘴角，“芙丽雅没有告诉你，我把卫兵和仆人都遣到别处了吗？”  
亚瑟也笑了，他开始脱去自己一层又一层外衣，朝着梅林步步靠近，“你变了。”  
“？”梅林撅起嘴歪了歪头，臀部已经靠到了桌沿，他稳了稳身体，慢慢叉开双腿，一只手放在胯间的硬挺上。  
“变得让我更加欲罢不能。我想我总有一天会死在你的挑逗里。”  
“...那我会死在你永无休止的操弄中。”  
梅林一本正经却低沉性感的声音犹如一颗顶级的爱情毒药，令亚瑟急不可耐、心甘情愿地吞下这个致命的诱惑。  
如果要死，就在这极乐中死而无憾！  
亚瑟低吼着几乎是冲了上去，一把抱起了梅林，让他颀长的双腿顺势盘在自己腰间，他托起他的臀部，喘息不均，“我想你一定猜到为什么我要提前两天到这儿了。”

无暇再说一句话。  
亚瑟把梅林压倒在打磨光滑的木桌上，细碎密集的吻落在每一处敏感的肌肤，从上至下，直至梅林开始发出气声式的短小呻吟——他扣住亚瑟的肩膀，向他大张双腿，挺起臀，将自己完全打开，肆无忌惮地暴露在亚瑟面前，无声而赤裸地宣布，他已经准备好了。  
面对向导如此主动的邀请，哨兵忍耐多时的所有欲念都以最快的速度集中到了双腿之间。全力挺进！满足他！讨好他！亚瑟不再犹豫，全神贯注地挤入梅林的身体，一寸又一寸，一下又一下，两人的眼睛在欲海中胶着沉沦，彼此毫无顾忌的呻吟如同琴瑟和谐的重奏。  
宝剑入鞘，双璧合一！

亚瑟习惯做带动节奏的那个人，他托起梅林，所有承重聚集到他的双臂上，梅林的臀瓣被有力的手掌扒得更开，这样的姿势让梅林不得不用力搂住亚瑟的脖子，再次盘踞到他身上，配合他的韵律，让那根坚挺之物长驱直入，贯穿到底，每一下都准确地撞击在他最敏感的地方，从慢到快，从快到疯狂。  
梅林的嘴唇已经被亚瑟咬得又红又肿，腰部因全力以赴而开始感到酸痛，亚瑟似有察觉，他小心地跪了下来，双手扶住梅林腰间，有了支撑的梅林更加卖力地律动起来，前液和汗水减轻了自己的性器在亚瑟肚腩上的摩擦，细微的摩擦又诱发了妙不可言的快感，没有哪个时刻比现在更让人飘飘欲仙了。当梅林大口喘息着将自己的脑袋埋入亚瑟的发间时，亚瑟也闷哼一声一口咬住了他迷人的锁骨——两人将对方恶狠狠地嵌入自己的身体，毫无保留地释放出来。

这就够了吗？  
当然不够。  
对于亚瑟来说，面对梅林，他有无穷无尽的欲望；对于梅林来说，面对亚瑟，他最爱的做的事就是在奉上自己的同时感受亚瑟爱他至死的灵魂。

他们在彰显最高身份的主座上又做了一次。  
在回卧房的廊边窗台上又做了一次。  
在回到房间的大床上做了一次又一次，直到天昏地暗、忘记时间，直到芙丽雅早就设定好的机器人准时送来各种补充体能的食物的时候，两人才终于停了下来。

梅林给自己灌了几大口水，拈起一块香喷喷还冒着热气的馅饼塞入亚瑟嘴里，“尝尝这个，冻土培育的杂交土豆和厄尔多山兽肉糜混合做成的肉饼。这可是为了招待你特意叫厨房加急做的地方特色菜。”接着又端起一杯酒放到亚瑟的唇边，“还有这个，极寒之地唯一一种可以入口的纯天然植物：冰蓝花酿制而成的甜酒，一朵花能酿一大壶，喝下去一整天都暖洋洋的。”  
亚瑟匆忙咽下食物，又喝了一大口酒，顿时感觉自己的口腔内顿时被一股冰彻透骨的寒意包围，但有意思的是，很快又有一种由胃部慢慢升起的火辣包裹住全身，“真够带劲。如果你用老办法喂我喝就更带劲了。”  
梅林皱了皱鼻子，“你这个样子就不怕被下属耻笑？”  
亚瑟用一只胳膊撑起半个身体笑而不语，梅林白了他一眼，无奈地含了一口酒，刚凑到亚瑟嘴边，亚瑟就笑道，“你这个样子就不怕被下属耻笑？”说罢便含住了梅林的双唇。

 

“我不想打仗，只想和你在一起。”亚瑟满足地叹着气，斜靠在梅林身边，吃一口他喂的肉饼，再喝一口他喂的酒。  
“呵...星际联盟最高统治者是不是都爱说这种笑话？”  
“我说真的。”亚瑟侧过头突然正色道，“我不是我父亲，我也不是个战争狂，我是个和平爱好者。”一说到父亲乌瑟，亚瑟发现梅林手里的动作暂停了一下，连带着周遭的温度都有所回落。也许不是时机，但也许就是现在，亚瑟决定向自己的爱人敞开心扉，并期许能得到同样的回应，于是他坐起身来，柔声说道，“在我要说正事之前，梅林，我想先问你几个问题。”  
“好。”梅林盘着腿坐起来，认真地点点头。  
亚瑟也挺直了腰背，用餐巾擦了擦嘴和手，深吸一口气再缓缓吐出，然后非常认真地说，“这几个月，我想了很多很多。首先，我无法为我父亲对你父亲造成的巨大伤害赎罪，因为他所造成的一切恶果我都无力再挽回；我也没有资格跟你随意地说声对不起，因为我无法代替你重新经历一遍‘得到既失去’的痛苦，你又如何能真心实意地回我一句‘没关系’？所以，想来想去，我能做的以及我能保证的，就是在我能看得见的今生，矢志不渝地爱你，而愿不愿意接受这份爱，我指望你现在就给我一个答案。”  
“第二，”亚瑟不等梅林开口就接着说，“不管你原不原谅他，”他停顿下来，眼中神采也黯淡了几分，“他和妈妈...都走了...妈妈说他曾对莫嘉娜的事懊悔万分，我想，在他灵魂深处，也许对巴里诺也曾忏悔过。看在我父亲也遭到了报应的份上，我郑重地向你请求，让我代表我已逝的父亲和母亲，为巴里诺和胡妮丝献一束并蒂莲，悼念他们的亡灵，为他们祈求另一个维度的幸福和安康。”  
“第三，”亚瑟让自己的指尖轻轻抵住梅林放在腿上的双手，一边说一边覆盖上去轻轻摩挲骨节上那个仍然耀眼的订婚戒指，“妈妈说她最遗憾的事，是没有看到我们的盛大婚礼，我想，这个遗憾弥补起来并不困难，只不过，我需要你的全力配合才能共同完成。”说完，亚瑟静静地等待着梅林的反应。

梅林在不争气的眼泪快要掉落前扑到了亚瑟身上，肩膀轻微的耸动让他的哭腔更显得哀哀戚戚，“对不起，亚瑟，对不起，我太自私了，我就是一个小气的自私鬼。”  
亚瑟想捧起梅林的脸，怎知梅林却无论如何都不肯抬起头来，他把自己深深埋进亚瑟的颈窝里，直到停止了恼人的抽噎为止，沉闷的鼻音从亚瑟的颈部传出，“该乞求原谅的是我，求你，原谅我。因为有你，我还有什么放不下的呢。”

梅林慢慢地从亚瑟身上松动出来，他的眼睛、鼻子还有脸颊仍然是红红的，不过，仿佛是已经得到了心灵上的解脱，羞涩和动情让现在的他看起来与先前那个先声夺人的梅林判若两人，却又浑然一体。他吸了吸鼻子，像个犯错的孩子般缩进亚瑟的怀抱，将自己和母亲胡妮丝最后的告别全部对亚瑟述说了一遍，当说到母亲诚挚的祝福时，亚瑟和他一样露出了欣慰的笑容。他也表达了自己对亚瑟失去双亲的哀悼，并老老实实交代了自己在听到伊格莱恩也跟随乌瑟而去的消息时，躲在房间里悄悄哭了一场。他知道亚瑟还没正式为二老举行葬礼，因此他希望能以家人的身份帮助亚瑟在未来共同操办葬礼。他还告诉亚瑟，盖伊斯年迈体衰加上水土不服，已患病多日，好在有威尔在他身边照顾，老人虽然一天里面有一半的时间得卧床休息，但只要一有精神就会坚持起床，把自己未完成的哨向基因学研究成果撰写成书。盖伊斯还告诉梅林自己的另一个心愿就是能在有生之年看到亚瑟和梅林的星际婚礼，如果有可能的话，他想留着一口气回到卡梅洛特观礼。

 

互诉衷肠后，心结不在，亚瑟和梅林重新一人占了一个枕头，手肘支撑着自己的脑袋，面对面畅谈起了未来的心愿。

“阿尔比恩星系只不过是宇宙中无数个可居住的星系之一，按照这些年暗能量侵蚀魔兽星的速度，整个星系的寿命没人能说得清。还记得赛米拉利用你父亲传话时所说的那段话吗？她说，如果交出我和你其中一人，她就带着魔兽星子民用3个月的时间离开阿尔比恩另觅生命星球。你离开以后，我把整件事从头到尾都在脑子里仔细过了一遍，根据她的这句话，我认为她很有可能已经发现了新的生命星球。我立刻派人去勘测，据她所说的3个月时间，算上时间和空间误差，我们的天文学家发现了一个远在3万光年以外叫做萨米尔德的套圈星系，她提到的生命星球很有可能就隐藏其中。之所以以前没发现，是因为我们从未想过要移居其他星系，可是，现在也许是时候想想这件事了。除了萨米尔德星系以外，宇宙中还有没有其他可移居的地方，我真的很想亲自去探测。”  
亚瑟说完看着梅林，梅林也从他的话中听出了一点言外之意，“你的意思是...”  
“等这场战争落下帷幕，我们是否应该向往更遥远的宇宙？这难道不是我们每一任星球统治者的责任和义务之一吗？记得珀西吗？一直以来我都很佩服他，我想像他那样，把有限的生命投入到无尽的探索中，每隔一段时间带着宇宙之神赐予我们的财富回到有幸尚存的故土，用深奥的知识和超前的理念为宝贵的人类生命找寻并开拓宇宙中珍贵的栖息地，我相信，人类生命的延续就在于不断地迁徙。想想远古时代发现新大陆、开辟新航道的那些英雄们，当他们出发的那一刻永远都不会知道自己能为人们找到怎样的宝藏。”亚瑟握住梅林能的一只手，“我想做这样的人——想得更多走得更远的人，可是如果没有你，梅林，我寸步难行。”

梅林深深凝望亚瑟清澈明亮的眼睛，那双靛蓝的瞳孔里仿佛就装着浩瀚无际的宇宙，只是，无论多远多深，一定会有一个熟悉的人影永存其中，那是亚瑟唯一的牵挂、永恒的归宿。还需要任何犹豫吗？梅林将自己的手反握上去，带着笑意无比自豪地说道，“有人生来就在农田耕耘，有人生来就会舞刀弄枪，有人生来就爱四处流浪，还有人生来就要救死扶伤。亚瑟，你生来注定是一位富有远见、胸怀天下的统治者，而我生来就是你的向导，就像一颗如果失去了主星就会毫无存在价值的启明星，它注定了只会将所有的温暖与光芒毫无保留地奉献给它的主星，我也会像它那样一辈子跟随你，辅佐你，保护你。所以，你去哪里，我就去哪里，今生今世，我与你风雨同路、荣辱与共、生死相伴，永不分离！”


	36. Chapter 36

第三十六章

三天的时间，亚瑟和梅林并未全部消磨在床上，事实上，第二天梅林就召回了所有军机大臣，商讨了亚瑟带来的5000哨向精兵如何编入自己的5000精英团一事，众人商定了这支史上最强特种兵团将由次席向导兰斯洛特和一等哨兵戴格尔作为主副统领，将配备装备最精良的战舰组成特遣队，执行以快攻为主的秘密任务。

亚瑟在会上对裹得密不透风的梅林有种看一眼就想扒一件的冲动，但是鉴于裹严实后的梅林周身散发着显而易见的统帅风范，亚瑟只得在脑中幻想着那些令人血脉喷张的场景。这就导致了当梅林故意在某件事情上说到一半，礼貌而正经地询问亚瑟意见时，亚瑟还在愣愣地凝望他，食指和中指抵在自己的唇上漫无目的地来回轻抚。直到四周爆发出细碎善意的低笑声，梅林轻握一下亚瑟的手，亚瑟才红着脸支支吾吾地回应：“我支持梅林大人的安排。”  
“我可没安排什么，是戴格尔要为我们介绍一种新研发的防精神侵入的头盔了。”  
“呃，洗耳恭听。”  
梅林把脑袋凑到亚瑟耳边，“认真听啊统帅大人，我可不想利用晚上的宝贵时间单独再为你复述一遍。”  
亚瑟的脸不可遏制地更红了。

防精神侵入头盔，顾名思义，戴上了能有效预防向导的精神诱导或控制，是专门针对向导特种兵的一种防御性武器。星际战争中，拥有强大精神力量的优秀向导不仅能用精神体为哨兵打探隐藏在敌营深处的军情，安抚战后哨兵紧张的精神世界，隔绝多余纷扰的噪音，还能参与大型战役中各类小规模独立战役，利用精神层面上的攻击与诱导达到诱骗敌军陷入埋伏或直接受到精神伤害的目的。最厉害的那种向导例如莫嘉娜，第一次与亚瑟交手时就是将亚瑟一方所有特种兵们拉进了自己虚构的一个三角阵舰队精神幻象中，当时的亚瑟对姐姐心有顾忌又缺乏经验，竟然也就这样被毫不留情地伤害了。

“这套头盔装置，直接连接人体的大脑和中枢神经，全部采用最新的超微纤维软盔锻造技术，戴在头上几乎能与皮肤完全贴合，目前虽然处于测试阶段，但接近1000人次的所有72小时人体试验结果成功率达到98%，保守做法是预备明年再投入军用，但是由于统帅大人的紧急征调，我们的军工厂预计在开战前加班加点后可以量产2000套，先期用于最勇敢最强大的卡厄联盟特遣军...”  
“唔...”亚瑟挑挑眉发出一声轻微的感叹，戴格尔停下来看着他，亚瑟连忙解释道，“哦对不起，呃...卡厄联盟特遣军，这个新名词听起来有点怪，不过很好，非常具有历史意义，对不起，你请继续吧。”  
梅林转头朝亚瑟甜蜜微笑，亚瑟立刻觉得这个名字也没有那么的怪了。

“接下来我请这套头盔最初的发明者埃德温.波特先生为大家展示样品。”戴格尔做了个请人的手势。  
亚瑟听到埃德温这个名字，立刻用询问的眼神盯着梅林。梅林示意他自己看。此时，从旁厅手捧一个金属盒的人缓缓走来，正是那个开“圆梦酒吧”的埃德温。  
埃德温首先向梅林和亚瑟致礼——标准的军礼。尤其是对上亚瑟的目光时，他十分友好地微笑了一下。亚瑟点头回礼，随后又用惊喜好奇的目光看向梅林，梅林凑过来轻声说道，“他两个月前认识了一个厄尔多星的女向导，他们在卡梅洛特星绑定，但人家的家人都在厄尔多，为了她，他就跟过来了。之后受到你招募民间野生哨向的启发和鼓舞，他主动来找我要求参军，而且，记得他那个屏蔽所有哨兵向导精神力的原木酒吧吗，在这方面他确实有两手，这个头盔的原型就是他发明的，戴格尔在技术领域只是他的副手罢了。”  
亚瑟恍然大悟，又再次朝着已经打开金属盒的埃德温竖起了大拇指，埃德温看见了，两人相视而笑。

“...它最突出的作用就是能够刺激头盔的主人在精神壁垒即将被敌方向导突破时瞬间提升精神力并持续15分钟不降低，”埃德温一边展示一边接过戴格尔的话继续介绍，“简单说来，就是让一名特种兵在0.25秒内变成高一级的特种兵，根据我们的实验显示，30%的特种兵甚至能达到瞬间提升两个等级。试想一下，我们假设5000个等级在三等的哨兵或向导，在受到对方精神攻击或诱导时，精神防御能力，注意，我说的只是精神防御能力，突然变成了5000个二等甚至一等特种兵的防御壁垒，这种强大的精神力突变一定会让对方因为低估而造成攻击失败，甚至因为突发的防御性反弹造成敌方自己的精神伤害，当然，这个最佳结果仅是我的猜测，毕竟我们是用机器人做的模拟攻击，还没用真人做过实验，不过，可以告诉大家的是，机器人发出的模拟精神力因为受不了这种反弹而瞬间短路崩溃了。”  
众人发出一阵惊呼。  
戴格尔自豪地接过话来，“不要小看这15分钟，战场上，每一分每一秒的战情都在发生变化，谁先占下先机谁就有最终获胜的机会！更何况，这只是我们的第一代实验性产品，未来会研发到哪种阶段，现在都未可知。当然，15分钟以后，战士们会恢复到先前的等级，并且出现1分钟左右的调整空白期，这1分钟内，如果被敌人迅速利用并实施第二轮更大规模的精神攻击，那么危险不言而喻。这也是为什么我们不建议第一次使用就全员配备，也不建议把所有产品都用在最强大的第一梯队里，我相信大家应该明白我说的是什么意思。好了，我们的介绍就是那么多，有什么想问的吗？”

亚瑟对这个新产品大加赞赏，直夸这种技术比自己卡梅洛特星上最近刚开始应用的超微屏蔽雷达的防御力强大多了——在抵抗的同时还能兼具一定的反效用力。梅林客气地表示，也许是因为厄尔多清贫如洗的环境更能让人沉下心来做研究，若论科研设备条件和人才聚集数量，厄尔多星是绝对比不过卡梅洛特星的。  
亚瑟和梅林就这么冠冕堂皇地在众将面前变着法儿地夸对方星球好，对方星球厉害，对方领导有方。最后，在座所有忠诚的将士们大概实在看不下去了，于是像一群可爱的学龄前儿童般叽叽喳喳地又提了些戴格尔、埃德温能解释或暂时不能解释的问题，会议终于在一场热烈激昂的讨论中圆满结束。

 

当天晚上，也就是亚瑟到达厄尔多星的第二天晚上，1万人的卡厄联盟特遣军正在紧张地进行整编后的管理系统调整、保障设备补充、火力信息整合等工作，谁也没有料到，敌人的攻击来得就是这么突然。即便在军事大家的眼里，这支敌军冲锋小队的作战技巧也是毫无章法，但是，正是这种受惊野牛般横冲直撞的进攻方式让梅林尚未健壮的边防系统遭到了猝不及防的重大打击。

当时的梅林正被亚瑟顶在洗手台边吻得透不过气来，两人原本打算先干上一回再到军部指挥营视察特遣队的整编工作。  
是亚瑟率先觉察到了远在天边近在迟迟的危机。天性敏锐的首席哨兵停下激吻，突然盯着梅林红肿的双唇发起愣来，梅林一时没从情欲中反应过来，不禁开玩笑道，“怎么了？接个吻还能把你噎着了？”  
但见亚瑟表情毫无变化，梅林的精神力立刻集中起来，心随哨兵动，脸色也很快跟着沉了下去——他也感觉到了。  
“拉警报！我去叫援军。”亚瑟猛一抬眼，双眉紧锁，顺便开通了自己耳垂上的通讯器，“高文？”  
“戴格尔！兰斯洛特...”梅林同时打开自己的通讯器，一只手摸到胯间，匆忙拉上刚被亚瑟拉下的裤链。

不用梅林下令，指挥营已经拉响了警报，尖利刺耳的警报声响彻整片大陆时，黑幽幽的夜空中，厄尔多星的星球防护罩上已经被炸出了一朵朵绚丽灿烂的烟火之花。  
还是晚了一步。

通讯器里混乱的声音此起彼伏地轰炸梅林的耳朵，亚瑟在几米远的角落里捂着自己的耳朵避开警报噪音的侵袭，同时对着通讯器虚拟屏里的高文狂吼，“别去管混编军了，把你的特种兵部队连夜给我运过来！我要增援，现在就要！”  
“统帅，边境西线全线失守，”戴格尔正在梅林的通讯器虚拟屏上痛心疾首，“西线哨卡共计22人，除了派出去巡逻的6人1舰目前情况未知，站内的16人和2艘驱逐舰、2艘侦测型护卫舰，全部...全部没了。”他第一次经历如此惨烈的袭击和死亡，一时间忍不住竟啜泣起来。  
“戴格尔！”梅林一声断喝，戴格尔猛然抽了下鼻子站直了身体。  
“敌舰1分钟内可以穿越防护层，攻击目标就是厄尔多新城，范围包括我们指挥营、统帅府、民住区等，而我们的第一批增援舰队最快也得2分钟内才能起飞拦截，”一旁的兰斯洛特赶紧接话，“还有，南线边防也已经遭到猛烈攻击，目前...”

轰地一声巨响！虚拟屏里，指挥营的大屏幕正自动播放着星球防护罩上无所不在的监控鹰眼录下的实时战况：一团强烈刺眼的爆炸光芒把整个指挥营都映得通红，可以看到敌军舰体的碎片在空中如脆弱的纸片般飞散。梅林跑到窗口，和亚瑟一起朝天上望去，他们所在的统帅府正位于失守的西线边防漏洞正下方。刚才是厄尔多新城内守卫军的地对空粒子束武器发出的拦截亚原子束，准确无误地将一艘刚刚穿越防护层的敌舰炸了个粉身碎骨。轰！轰！轰！又是数声巨响，亚原子束像暴风雨前的闪电般直击三艘蛮横俯冲的护卫舰，舰体爆炸后发出剧烈而恐怖的花火，燃烧着原本静谧悠然的星空，坚硬的碎片夹杂着火光急速坠落，让不知发生何事的厄尔多子民们全都惊慌失措地奔向最近的地下掩体。  
“怎么回事？我们的反击呢？增援舰队呢？为什么还没起飞？快给我飞起来！”梅林对着通讯器有些焦急地吼道。他最担心的是密集而封闭的粮食示范基地如果被炸毁，引发的长远损失可不是说补救就能补救的，“戴格尔！你再这么哭哭啼啼小心我革了你的职！”

第一批增援舰队从厄尔多军营里嗖嗖嗖地窜入夜幕，尾灯在进入夜空后的瞬间就显示出了攻防皆可的菱形阵列。  
“梅林，戴格尔...他已经出战了。”兰斯洛特在虚拟屏里撑着桌沿说，“第二批增援舰队队长就是他，5分钟内就会起飞。”  
梅林的脑子一下子冷静了下来。他知道刚才自己失态了，对于第一次面对这种紧急情况的他来说，现在最需要的就是始终做到像乔治那个家伙一样有条不紊。

 

梅林和亚瑟赶往指挥营的途中，战时数据和敌情都已在路上摸了个大概。  
“目前在我们头上这片区域，也就是西线边防，侦测到的敌方扇形舰队分两拨，外层舰队是54艘型号不一的标准配备舰队，内层舰队为20艘速度型护卫舰，刚才引发第一拨正面对战的4艘是属于二十分之四。南线边防同一时间也遭到次等规模舰队的强烈攻击。另外，北线和东线均已发现敌方小舰队，打头的都是标有魔兽星标志的巡洋舰，两支舰队停留在边防外围进行窥视，似乎没有进攻的打算，我方已派同级规模舰队对峙待命。据戴格尔传回的最新数据显示，远程热能探测仪断定，剩下的16艘速度型护卫舰全都是单人驾驶，搭载的近千枚微波苍蝇导弹都用等离子体隐形技术伪装过。这批战舰先前的战术是：不等进入厄尔多星的防护监测范围，就开始定向投射隐形武器，等到边防哨卡发现大量密集型导弹临近并忙于应付时，敌舰已用极限速度赶到外围，其中4艘没有做任何停留，直接用舰体撞向西线的星球防护罩，之后被我地面守卫军打下，但是，西线哨卡被完全撞毁，赶回哨卡支援的巡逻小队共计1舰6人随后不敌剩余敌舰的密集轰炸，已全部牺牲。”兰斯洛特把最新消息以最客观的用词如实汇报给了亚瑟和梅林。

“这是赤裸裸的自杀式偷袭！”指挥营的全息模拟台前，亚瑟恨恨地定论。  
梅林怔住了——护卫舰、一人驾驶、没有停留、极限速度、自杀式...  
他想到了一个人，“和我父亲一样...”他有些痛苦地说道，“那20个敢死队员应该是赛米拉改造过的机械哨兵和向导。”  
亚瑟和兰斯洛特立刻向他投来了复杂的目光。  
“你没事吧？”亚瑟握了下梅林的手。  
梅林张着嘴，眼神在某一点聚焦了一小会儿，猛地反抓住亚瑟的手臂，“亚瑟，别叫增援，快叫高文停下，留在卡梅洛特待命。”  
“梅林...”  
“相信我，先叫停。”梅林的眼里饱含坚毅与希望。  
亚瑟点头，立刻通过通讯器叫停了高文的出兵增援。

来不及为那些被利用到最后一刻的哨兵向导们默哀，因为危险的形势容不得梅林他们分出半点同情心。  
西线上空，戴格尔正在对剩余的十多艘机械兵组成的舰队发起猛烈攻击，梅林命令他不用考虑“星际俘虏通用条例”，全部往死里打，即便这样，戴格尔战斗得还是很辛苦——除了应付没有自主意识的“不要命机械军团”外，扇形外层由54艘标准配备舰组成的舰队（通常包括一艘旗舰、两艘巡洋舰和若干驱逐舰、护卫舰）也在瞄准形势偷偷加入对战，梅林不得不派出了更多兵力支援戴格尔。鉴于同时正在遭受密集轰炸的南线边防军备跟西线比并没有强多少，于是芙丽雅主动披上战袍，生平第一次坐镇厄尔多星仅有的4艘旗舰之一，领队出战。其余的三艘旗舰也没一艘闲着，全部在最短时间内出动，一艘支援戴格尔，另两艘分别飞往北线和东线，加固防守阵势。  
但是，梅林命令所有参战的特种兵都必须是厄尔多星自己的精英兵团，所有武器装备包括战舰全部不得使用亚瑟带来的军备，好在戴格尔匆忙出站时也没来得及调遣刚整编完的卡厄联盟特遣军，因此，现在星空下奋力抗击敌军的全部都是喷有厄尔多星球标志的战舰。

“为什么不用我的人？”亚瑟的语气里听起来更多的是不解。  
“我有个大胆的想法。”梅林朝左边偏了偏头，示意亚瑟和兰斯洛特到会议室里说话。

 

“梅林，如果他们派来更多的战舰，意在彻底摧毁或占领厄尔多星呢？你这是弱一对强二，毫无胜算啊。”兰斯洛特在听完梅林这个“大胆的想法”后有点不敢接招，而亚瑟则在一旁焦灼地咬着大拇指沉默不语。  
“不，他们就是试探！”梅林沉吟了一下还是坚持了自己的想法，“其他人不知道，赛米拉可是很清楚的。她当年想要增援奥丁，必定知道奥丁当时是怎样和我父亲对战的。父亲虽然被出卖，剩余的两千人却是将奥丁的一万精兵和五千头异兽打了个落花流水。时隔20年，赛米拉知道我回到厄尔多，却不知道如今的厄尔多哨向特种兵是否还像当年一样威猛，莫德雷德来向我示好又何尝不是一种....”  
“什么？”亚瑟的声调立刻就变了，“莫德雷德？他什么时候来的？你怎么没告诉我？他来干什么？他一个人来的？已经走了？你放他走的？他和你说什么了？他...”  
“冷静，冷静，”梅林叹了口气，“亚瑟，你难道要我在我们亲热的时候提及这个扫兴的名字吗？他的情况我一会儿跟你说，反正就是来示好的，实际上是一种试探。听我说完，这一轮自杀式袭击是进一步的试探，试探厄尔多的战斗意志和防御能力，更重要的，是看看你的态度。”  
梅林说完放出自己的精神触丝，扶住亚瑟的肩膀盯着他看了会儿，亚瑟扑通扑通的心跳和炸开锅的精神图景这才逐渐平稳了下来，一旁的兰斯洛特适时地插话道，“最新战况，西线的损失很严重，但是我们正在逐渐扳回优势；对方好像得到了指令，西线、南线的进攻进入缓冲期，盘旋在东线、北线上空的舰队仍然按兵不动。机械兵控制的战舰还剩4艘，标准舰队又派出了17艘配备重型武器的战舰，目前他们全部对准了西线的突破口，很有可能要展开下一轮近身格斗。戴格尔已经成功从自己的驱逐舰登陆旗舰，有旗舰坐镇，坚持应该不成问题，要不要再加派增援或者暗中调派其他两线的援军？”  
梅林放开亚瑟，看向兰斯洛特，略一思索，说道，“厄尔多的主要兵力都已经放了出去，地面守卫军不能动，再派空中支援要么就是民间力量，要么就是特遣队的整编军了。不，叫戴格尔务必坚持，还有，”他心一横说道，“我们的人只准牺牲，不准被俘虏！”

拉锯战一直持续到启明星渐渐照亮厄尔多的西线陆地，4艘机械兵战舰已被全部歼灭，敌方的标准舰队最后也只剩了远程监控总指挥旗舰和其他15艘大小不一的战舰，再过一个星际标准时辰，厄尔多启明星将会用自己灼热的球体灼烧安全攻击范围外的敌舰。敌方终于不再恋战，旗舰在下令全体撤走前用星际通用网络给梅林留下了一句话，“想要大礼还是大殓？谨慎选择吧，厄尔多星的未来之光！”

 

敌人走了，到了清算战损的时候。  
厄尔多星球的西线边防被炸得千疮百孔，无人生还，根据卡梅洛特星提供的防护罩修补技术估算，西线上空的漏洞至少得花半个月时间才能全部补上；南线失去边防官一名，边防特种兵8人，一半的星球防护罩被毁；东线、北线没有伤亡没有战损，其中东线和敌方在紧张对峙很久以后曾经试探性地玩了一把“猫鼠追逃”的游戏，但敌方无意陪练，始终保持在安全距离以外，最后在西线舰队下令撤离时也跟着同时撤离。  
实际参与西线和南线边防保卫战的厄尔多哨兵向导2100余人，约占精英特种兵团兵力30%，但四条战线共出动哨向精英特种兵全部兵力6500余人，战舰158艘。其中，死亡人数近100，伤近400，无人被俘，大多数牺牲者都在西、南两线的抵死防御中随着战舰的粉碎解体而做了宇宙尘埃；战舰损失：西线和南线加在一起，损失接近一个标配舰队。戴格尔的旗舰差点回不来，他自己在驱逐舰接驳旗舰时被炸断了一条腿，短期内别想再上前线；芙丽雅同样缺乏战斗经验，但好在有梅林、亚瑟等人的同谋共策，虽然几乎全军覆没，但总算没让南线敌军突破防线。  
从理论上来讲，厄尔多星球面对敌军突袭，以弱敌强，仅靠纯粹的一己之力将局面控制在这样的程度，已经充分展现了梅林和芙丽雅领导的新一代哨向精英兵团的良好风貌，就算没有亚瑟的支援，这股力量也会给赛米拉留下青出于蓝胜于蓝的印象。如果敌人想要试探的只是这个，那么他们应该已经得到了自己想要的信息。

然而，战争从来就不是什么简单试探的事。  
梅林料到了前菜，却没料到主菜。

就在受伤的戴格尔被抬出战舰转移至医疗所，南线的芙丽雅仍然在旗舰里指挥增补边防守卫的时候，一名在南线防御中被炸伤并被转移到地面医疗所的哨兵出现了退化症状——类似被注射或服用抑制剂后的五感退化！  
如野火燎原般，哨兵和向导们出现退化症状的人突然之间越来越多，人数在几分钟内就以几何级增长的方式从南线和梅林所在的西线战场频频上报。

梅林和亚瑟都吓出了一身冷汗。  
梅林的脑子嗡嗡作响，呼吸急促，咬在唇边的指节因为愤怒和紧张而止不住地颤抖。阿苏萨在精神图景中焦躁不安地吐着冰雾，来回踱步。  
首席哨兵及时担任了一把精神抚慰的角色。亚瑟双手捧着梅林的脑袋，靛蓝色的眼睛捕捉追随梅林失神的目光，“梅林，梅林！”他抵住他的前额呼唤道，“他们需要你，就现在，你得振作，你的特种兵需要你！”  
好在首席向导杰出的压力疏导能力让梅林迅速竖起隔绝不良情绪的屏障——他用了一个自己还是结巴时常做的减压动作：使劲闭一下眼睛。再睁开眼时，呼吸如常。

两人以最快的速度做出了判断——自杀式机械军团的任务不仅仅是突破星球防护罩、给厄尔多星一点颜色看看，更可怕的是，他们所有的武器和战舰本身都携带了抑制剂！  
从梅林和亚瑟上次到双子星勘察至今，要想生产足量的消除剂是不可能的，但是，抑制剂并不困难。差不多小半年过去了，双星联盟的实验室极有可能在这种能量抑制武器上搞出了新花样——利用爆炸后的巨大热量瞬间将容器内的液态抑制剂汽化释放并喷射到空中。并且，大胆猜测的话，战时拖得越长，未来说不定还有可能出现“雾化”、“微分子化”等一系列新产品？！这不难理解，盖伊斯和威尔也早就找到了可以替代亚瑟和梅林血液的抗抑制剂模拟基因，虽然到目前为止，只在临床做过试验，但控制进一步退化的试验效果是显著的，盖伊斯已经在厄尔多星上设立了实验组，很快就可以做成紧急功效药品广泛发放，而固体药品转化为化学战剂这只是个简单的工序问题。  
总而言之，抑制剂和抗抑制剂、一攻一防，都可以归于专门针对哨兵向导这个特殊人群的化学武器行列，武器就是军备。  
而军备竞赛，无时不在。

 

尽管怒不可遏的情绪爬上每个人的心头，但现在最重要的事就是尽快进行防控，否则在没有彻底搞清是怎样一种浓度的抑制剂在作怪前，时间拖得越久，就越有可能波及精神力尚且完整的特种兵。

一道道命令开始从指挥营中往星球的受灾区全方位无死角下达。  
“命令所有西线、南线军营、训练营、地下掩体及落地战舰内特种兵在接到命令前不得暴露在室外。”  
“所有参与西线、南线战斗的飞行器统一飞往1号军事禁地，就地等待检验。”  
“联系民间联防组织，联合军部非特种兵部队，先收集所有能用的毒气侦测车、喷洒机、喷洒车和喷洒器，在爆炸区200英里直径范围内进行无差别消毒，之后联合军部进行两个战区的三级人工降雨。”  
“开通医疗所绿色通道，所有已落地战士立刻就近前往进行医学观察和检测。”  
“接通盖伊斯和威尔，我们需要他们介入已退化战士的医疗策略。”  
......

一堆调令措施被紧张有序地一一安排后，进入休眠的全息模拟台前，梅林、亚瑟、兰斯洛特也陷入了短暂的沉思。  
兰斯洛特的通讯器忽然又有闪动，为了及时判断军情，他早已把自己的通讯末端接入了会议室的公共屏幕。  
一个医疗所的负责人表情肃穆地向三位指挥官致礼，然后说明了自己的通讯来意：戴格尔也出现了退化，精神与肉体的双重折磨让他痛不欲生。

梅林一拳砸在了桌子上。兰斯洛特赶紧先关掉了通讯器。  
又是一拳！接着是咬紧牙根的闷声怒吼和两只拳头的连续怒砸。亚瑟扑上去抱住梅林。  
梅林颓然地跌坐在椅子上，任凭亚瑟将自己的脑袋箍在腹部，尽力不让眼泪流出来。


	37. Chapter 37

第三十七章

 

在厄尔多星遭遇前所未有的偷袭一周后，双子星的北半球，联合统治者莫嘉娜小姐在自己的军事管辖区接待大厅里接见了一位极其重要的来客。  
这位来客正是厄尔多星现任管理者：梅林.安布罗修斯。

“多日不见，真当刮目相看啊，尊敬的厄尔多星统帅大人。”莫嘉娜没有下座迎接，只是淡淡地看着衣着虽然朴实却难掩高贵气势的梅林。她的身旁站着莫德雷德。  
“统帅还算不上，只是一个自不量力的小星球的管理者罢了。莫嘉娜小姐才是令人羡慕的星球统治者。”梅林眉目含笑，言语间并无不敬之感。  
莫嘉娜咯咯笑道，“我虽然号称统治者，管的却只有半颗星球，你虽然是管理者，却不受任何人督导控制，管的是一整颗星球。我们俩人谁更有权，还真是不好定论呢。”

梅林迈上一步，两边的侍卫立刻也朝他迈进了一步，手中握紧了武器。  
莫嘉娜冷笑一声，“他也是你们能拦得下的？都退下吧。”

侍卫们刚退下，门外就传来一个熟悉的声音，“哈哈哈，听说我的老相好要来，我连下午的抑制剂常规试验都不想看了，莫嘉娜，怎么不早说要来的这位贵宾就是梅林呢？”  
来人正是健壮高大却没有留络腮胡子的提希丰，或者说当初诱惑梅林未遂的森瑞德。  
梅林转过头，看到提希丰已经来到他的面前，伸出手来想要握手，他冷冷地瞥了眼那只手，随即又转回身面向莫嘉娜，“既然我人已经来了，那就开门见山谈一谈吧。”  
提希丰没有半点气恼，他绕到梅林面前，倾身向前，灰褐色的眼珠直盯梅林，毫不掩饰地嘲弄道，“急什么？反正厄尔多星也是一颗没什么资源，没人疼没人爱的小星球。跟我们达成联盟后，你想移居哪里都行，包括你曾经居住过的卡梅洛特星。”他悠悠地说完，就自顾自地到一旁给自己斟了一杯酒。

梅林斜睨了提希丰一眼，不客气地回敬道，“现在四颗星球中最为资源着急的当属魔兽星了吧，厄尔多星虽然小，但至少不用担心自己随时会被暗能量吞噬。而要说到没人疼没人爱，提希丰大人，你的感受应该比我更深刻才对啊。也就是一年前，星际联盟还没瓦解的时候，魔兽星可是人人喊打的星系老鼠。如今，你们和双子星之间也只不过是互为利用罢了，是什么让你这么自信地认为你们已经成了星际霸主了？”  
“......”提希丰脸色一沉，手中的酒也洒出了一点。  
莫嘉娜正要开口，提希丰却冷哼一声，冲着梅林冒出了一句，“就凭我和莫嘉娜已经绑定了！”  
莫嘉娜略有不满地瞪了瞪提希丰，虽然梅林主动来求和，但这并不表示他现在可以完全信任，提希丰和自己之间的关系不应该在局势尚不完全明朗的前提下被亚瑟曾经的绑定对象知道。

梅林心中自然是吃了一惊，提希丰和莫嘉娜？这可是他完全没料到的。不过，一个是哨兵，一个是向导；一个是从小就失去父爱，一个是从小就被父亲冷眼相待，两人的确拥有不少共同话题和精神境界。梅林在心中把自己原先想好的计划又快速琢磨了一下...

“梅林，”莫嘉娜冷冰冰的声音传来，“虽然你独自现身此地，也算是做出了正确的选择，但是，我们都知道，你和亚瑟是绑定过的哨兵向导，要拆除这份绑定，应该没那么容易吧？”  
“我知道你想说什么。”梅林不慌不忙道，“历史总是惊人的相似，莫嘉娜。当初是你的父亲请求我的父亲带兵充当敢死队，现在，你的弟弟又对我提出了相同的请求，如果你派出的所谓自由使者来给我画饼献礼也算是一种拉拢的话，那么，你们几个潘德拉贡的战略还真是如出一辙。不过，看在我和亚瑟好过的份上，他可没有像你这样，还在我认真考虑的时候，就向我的星球发出死亡威胁，与其说是我现在是接受你赠送的大礼，不如说是我觉得你这个潘德拉贡更不好惹...”  
“抱歉打断一下，”莫嘉娜说话时眼角的余光掠过提希丰，被梅林精准地捕捉到了，这让他更加坚定了自己的想法，“莫德雷德是我派的没错，但你所说的死亡威胁...不是我发出的，我们的联盟并不由我一个人做主，我想我刚才已经跟你讨论过关于‘权力’的轻重了。”  
“哼，”梅林冷笑道，“也许那几架喷着魔兽星标志的战舰确实不由你操纵，不过，这难道不是你希望看到的结局吗？看到我垂头丧气站在这里，看到我无可奈何地面对你身旁那条忠实的看家犬？！”  
原本得意洋洋的莫德雷德一下子气红了脸，“梅林！别以为你是...”  
“别以为你站在莫嘉娜的身边就有资格和我对话！我现在不杀你只不过是看在你主人即将跟我合作的份上。”梅林大声回敬。  
“你...”一把短枪从莫德雷德的腰间被他抽出直指梅林。  
“够了！”莫嘉娜微微转头喝止。  
莫德雷德的脸已经憋得通红，却只能迎着梅林挑衅的目光忿恨地收起了枪。  
一旁的提希丰倒是放下酒杯，鼓着掌哈哈笑了起来，就像当初他拉着梅林的手掌说奇特时一样，他似真似假地赞赏道，“有趣啊，有趣！”

“回答问题吧，梅林，我们时间有限。”莫嘉娜双眉紧蹙催促道。  
“什么问题？哦——”梅林的表情反而轻松了起来，他微微眯眼，有点小小的得意，就好像刚完成了一桩早已谋划好的恶作剧，这让莫嘉娜突然觉得，这样的表情像极了小时候赖在自己身边不肯走的亚瑟。  
梅林不急不缓地说道，“我和亚瑟？是的，我们是绑定过，那又如何？我们四个月没见了，你有见过这么久不见还能活得下去的亲密伴侣吗？我想...”他在表情里掺杂了一抹显而易见的忧伤，连声音都像泄了气的皮球，“我想他比我想象的更像他父亲吧。”  
这句话似乎也触到了莫嘉娜的痛处，她不经意地调整坐姿，垂下眼帘朝着不远处一块毫无意义的地毯发愣。难道不是吗？潘德拉贡家的男人们，也许除了宇宙之神长存心中不可抛弃以外，其他的所有人包括自己最亲的家人（伴侣）都是可以随时让位给“星际联盟统治大业”的。何况现在乌瑟重病在卧（极有可能还是梅林造成的），对于被迫上位的年轻弟弟来说，这就是内忧外患的危险时刻，他更不可能在“是否和叛逃者继续绑定关系”的这个关键问题上雪上加霜了。

“...我很惊讶于他竟然有脸向我提出借兵五千，作为卡梅洛特的先遣冲锋队投入他的作战计划。很遗憾，虽然他和他的父亲相似，我却和我的父亲不同，”梅林鄙夷地继续说道，“我不会像我父亲那样误入歧途，将信任像廉价的豌豆一样撒出去。诚如你言，我要做的不是一个受人怜悯的管理者，而是一颗独立星球的统治者！我会为我的父亲一雪前耻，证明厄尔多星球的存在并不只是卡梅洛特星的扯线木偶，也不是双子星和魔兽星的踏脚板，我跟你们合作并不是出于畏惧，而是...”他突然看向莫德雷德，在不甘中尽量昂起头颅，“审时度势。”他必须呼出一口浊气才能让自己说得不那么恶心，“直至回到我的故乡，我才知道，安布罗修斯家族在潘德拉贡家族的光环下生存了数百年，却从没有一位先辈敢于将家族的姓氏代替潘德拉贡印在自家的旗帜上，我能理解他们为了星球安危而恪尽职守，却不能接受这样卑微愚憨无休无尽的死忠。如果没有我们家族的全心全意，生态恶劣的厄尔多星球早就成了一颗废弃的死星！”他用眼睛把一束愤懑的灼光射向倚在酒台边的提希丰，“看看你们的战舰肆意践踏我们星球时潘德拉贡的反应吧——他在卡梅洛特军部的指挥台前冷眼旁观，只因我没有第一时间回应他所提出的借兵。”

说到此处，梅林相信他的反叛情绪已经完全积聚到位，只差最后的总结陈词，“是的，曾经的绑定确实给我带来一时的欢愉和沉醉，我无法忘却，更不可磨灭和首席哨兵的绑定才让我脱胎换骨成为一名首席向导的事实，但是，多亏了这次绑定，它才让我拥有了更强大的能力让自己在经历了两次昏迷后才从可怕的混沌中解脱。莫嘉娜，如果这是你想要的答案的话，就算伤痕累累，我也不介意剥开这层裹着痛苦和羞耻的皮囊，让你看看我想成为第一个以星球统治者的名义在厄尔多最高山峰上插满安布罗修斯家族旗帜的人的决心！”

 

啪！  
啪！  
啪！  
又是提希丰率先打破静默——缓慢而有节奏的鼓掌声和摇头晃脑的赞叹声交织一起，“慷慨激昂！激动人心！亚瑟会为他失去你这样一位伟大的向导而感到后悔！”

莫嘉娜虽然略有动容，却仍然保持着冷若冰霜的姿态。  
“既然如此，我想我们没必要再揭开你的伤疤。对于你上次让莫德雷德带回来的附加条件，我现在就可以给你一个答复。第一，到你作为新联盟的联合统治者时，你自然就会拥有通晓关于抑制剂、消除剂制作技术的权利，相应的，你和盖伊斯也得把所有你们关于促进剂或其他基因组药剂的最新研发成果共享给新联盟；第二，卡梅洛特星哨向精英特种兵能给你多少人这得看战后幸存人数，不管存余几何，必定给你留一份；第三，你想要分其他战利品？瞧，自古以来，维护每一颗战胜星球的利益，同时照顾弱小星球的利益这是众所周知的常识，但是，你要三分之一，这就有点狮子大开口了。既然是合作，战后我们肯定会签订新联盟协议，所以，不如到时候你在协议签订期的新联盟会议上拿出要获得三分之一的充足理由来吧。至于魔兽星的可繁殖异兽和向你的父亲道歉这两件事，提希丰？”  
她甩了个眼神给提希丰。  
梅林也将目光随之转移。  
提希丰无所谓地耸耸肩，像个无辜的孩子似地说，“我想你一定很清楚，除了绑定对象这件事，其他事我都听我妈的。所以答案嘛，异兽：想都别想；道歉：可以，前提是说出亚瑟和你具体的作战计划。我们相信，既然你没有第一时间答应他的借兵，他也让你看到了他作为一名统治者的决绝，现在你们站在各自的立场上必定已经互有妥协和商量。今天你选择独自来到双子星，就不可能是两手空空而来，我猜，你是要给你的前任一点颜色看看了。”说完，他撇撇嘴环抱双臂，又把发言权让回给梅林。

梅林的眼角抽动了一下。  
他没想到莫德雷德真的一字一句复述了自己都快要忘记的所有附加条件，而更没想到的是，莫嘉娜、阿雷迪恩、赛米拉还真的认真考虑并讨论了这些条件。他原以为他们会敷衍了事，避重就轻，现在看来，对方对厄尔多的“渴求”远比自己想象的更甚。大胆猜测一下，这是否也同时说明，他们的战斗实力并不如表现出来的那么嚣张，对于战胜卡梅洛特并没有一鼓作气的把握，也就是说，如果没有厄尔多星的秘密倒戈，局势不仅不会出现一边倒，还很可能是“势均力敌”的？这可比自己保守预估的形势要乐观多了。  
想到这里，梅林不禁有了一点不可遏制的小兴奋。  
好在其他人都以为他的沉默是在考虑要不要真的“出卖”曾经的绑定对象——亚瑟。

梅林在开口前，战术性地扫视了一圈接待大厅里的其余三人。让他心中微微一震的是，当他接触到莫嘉娜灼热的目光时——对面这位首席向导的精神力就像脱缰狂奔的野马在悬崖边拼命地给自己减速一样，她仿佛预感到了某些自己不能承受的危机，本能地压抑着那股停不下来的冲动。  
她对提希丰的这番话是一无所知的？那么现在这个反应...  
梅林没有浪费这个机会，他知道两名首席向导之间的精神对话，没有人能够随意窃听。  
“莫嘉娜？”他默然而敏捷地放出了大量精神触丝，意图一口气缠住对方——要么将她拉入自己的精神图景，要么攻破她的精神屏障强行对话。再次令他感到惊讶的是，几乎不费吹灰之力，莫嘉娜就轻而易举地接受了他的邀请，他在自己伪装过的空白图景中问道，“你有话想说？”  
“你确定吗？”莫嘉娜回道，她竭力保持冷静，“背叛你的哨兵？背叛你曾经的爱人？梅林，你真的不再爱他了吗？”  
短暂到无需计时的沉默后，梅林平静地吐出了一句话，“我只是选择了我自己的星球（*）。”

 

梅林收回精神触丝，看上去毫无破绽的两人目光仍然相接，莫嘉娜的眼神里仍然没有感情表达——不，现在不是了，在刚才那番秘密交流之后，梅林认为莫嘉娜现在看他的眼神隐隐地多了一层不屑和一层失望。所以，她是那样理解的吗？  
梅林对此并不介意，这并不会对他接下去要做的事产生多大的影响。他要开始下一轮表演了。

“你们需要做记录吗？”梅林像是开了个蹩脚的玩笑，然后自嘲似地摇摇头，“随便吧。亚瑟眼见着厄尔多遭到了自杀式偷袭和化学武器空袭，再一次与我连线，追问我是否愿意进一步听听他的计划。我答应了，因为当时的我很痛苦，我在心里把你们所谓新联盟的所有联合执政官全都杀了个遍。他看准了时机，利用我的一时糊涂，再次提出了让我出兵五千，并许诺为我提供卡梅洛特最好最隐蔽的标准配备舰队，计划在双子星北半球遭遇暗能量残余物侵袭时进行战术性强攻。战术策略简言之就是想尽一切办法破坏你们的星球防护罩，因为如果防护罩遭到大面积破坏，你们就要在未来几个月修理期内遭受每隔两天一次的暗能量残余物侵袭。由于你们害怕这种未知的暗能量对整座星球的生态环境产生不可挽回的恶劣影响，所以必定会在抵抗时一方面尽量以防守躲避为主，避免正面对轰造成防护罩的损伤，另一方面又因为希望尽快结束战斗而不得不尽量选择重型武器，否则哪怕是被我们炸出一个缺口，暗能量也一样能通过。想像一下，厄尔多星的哨兵向导们绝对会使出所有力气来进攻的，就像魔兽星的敢死队冲破我们的防护罩散播抑制剂一样！”  
梅林用自己犀利的眼神告诫提希丰，如果这个计划实施的话，每个厄尔多敢死队的特种兵们会像誓死复仇一样以牙还牙双倍奉还。他继续对莫嘉娜说，“所以，你们要么有足够兵力把厄尔多人挡在防护罩外，要么就会选择把我的人和舰队引诱进星球防护罩内，用地对空武器来场大气层内的大歼灭。亚瑟的判断是后者，因为双子星北半球的兵力若没有地面支持的话绝不足以进行太空歼灭战。”

莫嘉娜露出了少许轻蔑的神态。梅林不以为然，又继续道，“当然，我很清楚你现在的想法，但是我们的目的并不只是要进入你们的防空领地，亚瑟不会给你们喘息的机会，第一批敢死队一旦开战，他便会立刻指挥第二批更大更强的卡梅洛特超级舰队火速前来支援。他的计划中，这支敢死队将由我率领，哪怕所有的队员都战死，他们都会掩护我的战舰到达地面，而我的职责就是利用强大的向导能力瞒天过海，只身闯入军营，找到提希丰并将他带出双子星和亚瑟会合。随后，我们会在安全距离外向赛米拉发出威胁信息，如果她想要保住儿子的命，就必须退出新联盟，退回魔兽星，退出阿尔比恩星系！如果有半点犹豫，那第二批超级舰队会立刻从已经被打疲惫的边防哨卡下手，进行密集的螺旋式轰炸，对了，可别指望阿雷迪恩了，第三批超级舰队早已在他的领地上空做好了进攻准备。亚瑟打算给赛米拉一年时间，在签订停战协议后魔兽星必须自行寻找生命星球并达成全星高等生命物种的最终撤离，至于提希丰，就会作为人质被关在卡梅洛特星一年，等待撤离干净后进行秘密的人质交接。”  
梅林说完，停下来等待几人回应。  
提希丰一如既往先大笑起来，他笑得前仰后合十分夸张，就好像梅林讲了一个长长的笑话，现在终于到了包袱抖完的时候了。

“怎么了，你是不相信我的实力，还是不相信亚瑟的实力？”梅林转头不满道。  
提希丰又是哈哈一笑，“我怎么会不相信两位首席特种兵的实力，只是觉得，原来我有这么重要？关乎整个星系的命运？为何是我，而不是其他人？”提希丰说话间向莫嘉娜瞟了一眼。  
“这还用问吗？提希丰，”梅林轻飘飘地说，“双子星上，莫嘉娜是亚瑟的亲姐姐，虽然她伤他在先，但他可从没想过要置她于死地；而阿雷迪恩，这位乌瑟的老部下连手下的特种兵都有一半是原卡梅洛特的服役军人，如果没有魔兽星的强行联盟，恶意发起掠夺战争，这不过就是个只需要耐心就可以解决的原联盟内部矛盾罢了。哦，当然，亚瑟有一点没料到，那就是现在的你也算是半个家里人了。”梅林最后颇具嘲弄地笑道。

提希丰不再说话了，他把头别了过去，驽着嘴气呼呼地不知想些什么。莫嘉娜不动声色地接过话来，“那么，梅林，你个人一定还有后续的计划B吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【解释下“我只是选择了我自己的星球”：此处有双关意义（star），梅林那一刻是说了真话的，亚瑟就是他心中唯一的主星，所以他希望莫嘉娜能听得懂，因为他就是想让她知道（这是后话），但如果莫嘉娜没听懂也没关系，可以理解为他之前所宣称的：要想做一个称职的统治者，他面对他们提供的棒子和胡萝卜，必须将自己的故乡厄尔多星的利益放在绑定关系之上。你们大概都想到了，我就啰嗦下。】


	38. Chapter 38

第三十八章

“计划B？”梅林在舌尖上重复着莫嘉娜的提问，脑中却浮现出出发前两晚和亚瑟共同商量“投诚计划”时的场景。

这个被梅林一开始就称为“大胆的想法”的计划，亚瑟并不像兰斯洛特那样表现得信心不足，实际上，他对现在的梅林充满了一种发自内心的敬佩和自豪。

就在厄尔多星遭到自杀式偷袭后清算战损的时候，亚瑟望着忙碌的梅林的背影，默默在心里盘算了一下：如果自己作为厄尔多星球的管理者，在遭此不测后是否能向梅林这样勇敢无畏地做出各种快速反应——应该说，他可以做到。但由于哨兵天生在抗击外压方面不如向导擅长，所以就算他能应付，却极有可能被自己和外界的负面情绪淹没。一场战争，如果是速决战，那还好说，但如果是持久战、拉锯战呢？他必须“黏在”他的向导身边才行吧——光靠向桌子上砸两拳吼一声，那是绝对不够的。不过，梅林这次要独自面对的是曾经无情伤害亲弟弟的首席向导莫嘉娜，如果莫嘉娜对这个计划不买账，转身把梅林交给赛米拉或者阿雷迪恩的话......

所以当亚瑟静静听完梅林的计划时，既没立刻反对也没立刻支持，他只是站起身来，背着手慢慢踱了两步，然后对兰斯洛特说，“兰斯洛特，我可以单独和我的向导谈谈吗？”  
“当然可以，我正好去安抚下高文，再不和他通话，他可能很快就要把自己的头发给揪光了。”兰斯洛特笑了笑退出了会议室。

门被关上，亚瑟收起微笑刚一转身就迎上了两拳距离外梅林小鹿般水汪汪的大眼睛，这让他忽然间就忘了自己想说什么，只是盯着那两只脉脉含情的灰蓝色眼睛放任自己的脑子宕机。  
梅林的双手已经环到了亚瑟的腰间，亚瑟也自然而然地伸出双手来放到梅林的胯骨上。  
“你觉得计划不错，但就是担心我，对吗？”梅林勾起嘴角，弧度刚刚好。  
“呃...”亚瑟张了张嘴，适应了暧昧的气氛后才回答道，“你那么无辜地看着我，都让我忘了我们在谈论的内容有多危险。”  
梅林撇撇嘴，坏坏地笑道，“亚瑟，我是去向你的姐姐投降，说穿了还不是从一个潘德拉贡的怀抱投入另一个潘德拉贡的怀抱？能有什么危险？”  
“闭嘴小混蛋！你会为你的‘背叛’付出代价的。”  
“唔...可以提前索要这份代价吗？”  
亚瑟的十指早已迫不及待地收拢，挤压梅林的下身向自己贴靠，未待梅林发出一声含糊的惊叹，他便一口夺取了他的呼吸。这是一个惩罚意味十足的吻——喘息不均地分开时，梅林的双唇被咬得红肿不堪。  
“该死的，这是在指挥营，我可不会纵容你的欲望。”梅林舔了舔自己带了一丝血腥甜的下唇，眼睛却死死盯着亚瑟同样亮泽的嘴唇。  
“我也不想在这儿把你给‘轰炸’了，免得你忠诚的卫兵们听见你的‘呼救’冲进来，把我一枪崩了然后埋进粮食基地的培养土里。”

梅林的通讯器突然有了请求，这让两人都有机会松开对方的“要害部位”，腾出空间让梅林给自己的声音润润色。  
通讯内容是威尔请示了几个关于治疗方案的预算，其中包括盖伊斯想要将抗抑制剂即刻跳过更多的试验阶段，直接使用到尚未完全退化的特种兵身上。梅林同意了——没什么结果是比不断退化到不能战斗的状态更糟糕的了，只要能遏制住退化的进程，哪怕像自己一样从末席开始再慢慢回炉训练，那么这种具有一定风险的治疗对那些正在经历极端痛苦的特种兵来说也是一种有效而实在的安慰。

再次回到诈降的话题上后，亚瑟这次已经想好了要说什么，他的神情严肃，此刻已然恢复了一个统领万军的上将风范，“我想过了，虽然我说过永远不准你再离开我，但是，这一次是不同的，我们需要一个长远而可靠的胜利，我百分百地相信没有人能比你更有能力完成这个任务。也请你相信，我的舰队、我的特种兵、还有我的灵魂将始终与你同在，我们会在第一时间按照你的密令发起攻击，你绝对不是一个人在战斗！”  
梅林笑盈盈地注视亚瑟，等亚瑟认真说完后，他再次投入他的怀抱，将声音调至低音状态抱住他，“我从未怀疑过，哪怕离开四个月，你也依然是那个离我最近的人。”

 

“在我说出B计划之前，我们是否可以就已经达成共识的部分先签一份战前契约？”片刻沉吟后，梅林朝莫嘉娜微笑着。  
“当然。”莫嘉娜偏了下头，示意莫德雷德。  
莫德雷德取出早已准备好的电子界面契约材料，轻巧地说，“我就说他一定会签的。”他微一低首递给莫嘉娜，莫嘉娜在那个界面上用手指划了几笔，大概是签了自己的名字，莫德雷德接过来，并未走向梅林，而是用鄙夷的眼神举着契约等待梅林自己来取。  
梅林盯着他，走上几步，刚要去接，莫德雷德却一松手，契约掉在了地上。梅林的咬肌收缩，眼中怒火燃起，但他很快镇定下来，弯下腰去捡，就在他的手触碰契约的时候，莫德雷德又将右脚掌一升，不偏不倚踩在了契约上。这迫使梅林不得不平衡住自己的蹲姿，然后抬头仰望那双高高在上的冷漠的绿色眸子。  
“真为亚瑟感到可悲啊——爱上阿尔比恩星系的头号叛徒。”莫德雷德松开脚掌，毫不畏惧地盯着梅林的眼睛。  
莫嘉娜的脸色显然不太好看。

梅林捡起契约，扫视了一眼，爽快地在莫嘉娜的名字旁用手指签下了自己的名字。  
当他交还给莫嘉娜时，莫德雷德伸出手一把夺了过去，他冷笑道，“放心吧，我会让这份契约一直保存在未来新联盟的博物馆里，供四个星球的后代子民永世瞻仰。”

“现在，说说你的B计划吧。”目睹一切的提希丰拉出了一把四角凳坐下，像是要等着看一场好戏开演似的。

“B计划，还需要莫嘉娜、提希丰你们两位配合我一起演戏呢。”梅林定了定神，缓缓道来，“为了不引起亚瑟的怀疑，我答应了亚瑟的‘人质绑架计划’，并将这项计划的具体行动纲要进行修改下发给我的战士，修改的关键就在于我会事先告诉他们，我们和北半球联合统治者莫嘉娜的嫡系舰队已暗中结成联盟，所有被留下的战舰将会留在你们的军事隐蔽区待命备战。我想你们可以理解，就算我个人不惧离开他，但并不表示厄尔多星对卡梅洛特星不在一条线上，我不能让我的人民先我一步将我赶下管理者的位置。让我们回到亚瑟的计划中来——双子星遭受下一次暗能量侵袭的时间就在明天，明天我会亲自率领冲锋队5000人和一个舰队等候在雷达监测范围外。而亚瑟会亲自率领5000卡梅洛特最强特种兵，等候在双子星和厄尔多星之间的公共太空接驳站。当我的侦测舰一旦侦测到暗能量的靠近，我就会号令舰队发起佯攻，为了把戏做足，建议提前给我一个清空的边防站供我轰炸。在你们打开防护罩放行之前，我会告诉亚瑟一切进展顺利。一个时辰后，我会将旗舰和45艘其他战舰的兵力押在双子星的军事隐蔽区，请确保你们的人带走4艘看起来战损严重的战舰，除我以外，里面所有特种兵可以全部换成你们的人，为了防止热能扫描，人数宜控制每艘战舰20人。”

梅林背着手走到提希丰面前盯着他，“接下来，就是我们几个的重头戏了。提希丰阁下，我会和你同坐一条战舰，并且得让你受点小伤，五花大绑，联合制造成功押送人质的假象，只要我们所有的战舰进入了接驳站，一切就在掌握之中了。”  
提希丰从鼻孔里哼哼了两声，似乎对这个计划并不是很满意。  
“而你，莫嘉娜，我同样需要你的协助，”梅林再次扔下提希丰不去理会他的不满，转而对莫嘉娜说，“我们是两个首席向导，毋庸置疑，在这个星系里，应该没有向导会再比我们两个厉害了。以我的了解，亚瑟不会在接驳站的休息点迎接战俘，他会和他身边最忠诚能干的百人骑士团待在旗舰里，如果想要俘虏他，光靠我一个人可不行，要知道，他身边的高文、兰斯洛特、崔斯坦、伊索德等人都是个中高手。说到这里，不妨再卖一个情报给你们，以示我的诚意：为了应对双子星向导的幻境虚构和魔兽星异兽的无差别攻击，卡梅洛特星所有哨向特种兵都在耳垂通讯器的内置芯片里安装了超微屏蔽雷达，这种小到肉眼几乎看不见的东西能够在瞬间发出一种电磁干扰，隔断脑波连接.....”  
除梅林以外，其他人的眼神中再也掩饰不住震惊和担忧。

梅林心中有了底，便笃定地继续抖完了包袱，“不过，他们的技术尚未成熟，这种阻隔仅限于未被向导的精神力侵扰之前，意思就是他们必须清楚地认识到眼前的向导要对他们释放精神触丝了。”他特意观察了莫嘉娜的眼色，接着说，“所以，只要你——莫嘉娜，异装打扮成被共同俘虏的提希丰的亲信，能在亚瑟的部下们认出你之前立刻构造精神幻境，将他们囚禁在幻境中或直接发起你认为最强大的精神攻击，那么，我就可以和提希丰一举拿下亚瑟。不知道提希丰有没有认证过自己的等级？”  
“精明的星球管理者，厄尔多的未来之光，尊敬的梅林阁下，”提希丰语调夸张地说，“我的母亲当年是一位强悍的哨兵，我并不知道她的等级因为她已不屑与你们为伍，而我的父亲是一位可以控制异兽的星球统治者，所以，你认为我的基因词典里会出现软弱、怯懦、胆小、无能这些词吗？”  
“那就好，因为亚瑟也许比你想象中更强。我会以最快的速度把他拉入我的意识云，但是，首席哨兵感知危险的能力在莫嘉娜还没进门时就会完全释放。所以，如果你不使出百分百的战斗力，我可不能保证一击成功啊。”

这时，一个不和谐的声音响了起来，是莫德雷德。  
“既然如此，为了保证你能一击成功，不如我也化个妆，扮成你的助手，和你一起押送人质吧。”  
只要梅林想，阿苏萨可以随时把莫德雷德喷成一堆白花花的冰雾，尸骨无存后烟消云散。  
不过时候未到。  
“我没有助手。”梅林冷冷道。  
“戴格尔，我上次去的时候可看到了。”  
哦，对了，戴格尔受伤的事暂时还没人知道。  
梅林冰刀般的眼神割在莫德雷德的脑门上，“你上次来的收获还真不少啊。那么，戴格尔是红色头发，麻烦你先染一下。”

几人就这个“人质绑架计划”及之后的反转计划又谈论了些细节。莫德雷德又多问了一些关于亚瑟排兵布阵的问题，比如接驳站附近是否会有卡梅洛特的重兵把守，这关系到他们之后的撤退计划。梅林看他实在不顺眼，就提了一个“一换一”的问答方式——莫德雷德问一个问题，梅林回答一个，但紧接着，梅林就会回他一个问题。这让梅林终于有机会问到了关于赛米拉的动向——提希丰代替莫德雷德回答了这个略显尴尬的问题——赛米拉从未来过北半球（这意味着她对莫嘉娜的态度就像早前的乌瑟对待梅林一样），南半球是她选择的大本营，她和阿雷迪恩共同在那里发号施令，至少现在表面上是是这样。

 

梅林在标准时间的当晚就回到了厄尔多星。这个举动也免不了让莫德雷德向莫嘉娜严正抗议了一番，一急之下，还说什么这是放虎归山之类的愚蠢行为，这下点燃了其余三人的怒火，提希丰让他认清自己的地位，莫嘉娜说自己做什么决定暂时还轮不到他来操心，梅林更是气恼地表示如果自己不回去便会引起所有人注意，他这次独身前来就是为了不引人瞩目，一个“卧底”不回老巢待着，还怎么当个合格的“卧底”呢。

不管当时怎么争吵，结果就是梅林顺利回家了。  
一到家，看上去像是刚经历了一场噩梦般的亚瑟三步并作两步迎上前，用力地把梅林拥入怀里，“不敢想象我竟然让你离开我这么久。”  
“都准备好了吗？他们被我说服了。好戏就要上演了。”梅林从亚瑟的颈窝里抬起头顽皮地朝他眨了下眼。  
亚瑟真是爱死了现在的梅林。改天他一定要重重感谢和赏赐一年前那个身残脑不残、对梅林一见钟情的自己。  
“都准备好了，大人。”亚瑟松开怀中人，退开一步，一本正经地颔首行礼，“而且还多准备了一个惊喜。”  
“？”梅林歪了歪头，不解地看着亚瑟。  
“是一个人。他自己跑到医疗所绿色通道求助来了，因为排队等待检查的人太多，他等不及就在门口乱嚷嚷，说自己是卡梅洛特曾经的中将、陪乌瑟打过天下的功臣，理应受到优待。”亚瑟的表情和语气都开始认真起来。  
梅林心中一动，立刻想到了一个人，“你是说，利亚姆？那个...你父亲放走的利亚姆中将？”  
亚瑟点点头。

梅林在心中呼唤着宇宙之神，惊讶于这个当年踪影全无的罪人竟然是被送到了厄尔多星上。  
“他...他...”梅林一时都不知该从何问起了。  
“他现在已经受到‘优待’了。”亚瑟叹气道，“他隐姓埋名多年，在你们民间保卫组织谋了个不起眼的职位，给一块粮食基地做巡夜保安，那天的自杀式偷袭中，正好有一块战舰碎片掉落，嵌入他的左眼，他本来被安置在基地治疗所里，但是他发现他的精神体开始失灵，再加上我们的消毒队去基地消毒，他才真正知道发生了什么事。”  
“亚瑟...你有没有...”梅林试探性问道。  
“我给他的右眼来了一拳——就算需要再次面对，他也没资格再看一眼莫嘉娜。”  
梅林轻拂过亚瑟的手臂，他知道他虽然嘴上说得轻松，但在见到那个罪人的一刹那，亚瑟的心里一定是想直接拔枪射死他的。  
“这么说，你决定把他交给莫嘉娜了？”  
“嗯，等整场战事结束后吧。”  
“如果这样的话，这个人一定得由你来交给她。”  
“...我同意。”


	39. Chapter 39

第三十九章

第二天，厄尔多星的空中突然升起了一支人型舰队，领头的旗舰有着像阿苏萨一般透亮闪光的银白外壳，舰体的侧面是厄尔多星的星球标志。  
梅林坐在舰中指挥椅上，面色冷峻，镇定自若。在他的坚持下，这支标准配备舰队里所包含的5000人全部是自己挑选出来的厄尔多最强哨向特种兵——和他的父亲巴里诺一样，他把厄尔多星的家底全部搬了出来，为了卡梅洛特的现任最高统帅获得星际争霸最后的胜利，去往最危险的敌营冲锋陷阵。和他父亲不一样的是，他对此毫无保留、无所疑虑、不存怨言；他的战士们和他一样，带着信心和骄傲出发，临行前，他们受到了“卡厄联盟特遣军”里新一代卡梅洛特哨向兄弟们的夹道欢送——就像他们初来乍到厄尔多星时一样，这一次，换他们为第一批勇士送上最响亮的掌声。  
送行人群中，有人向着队伍抛出飞吻，有人高喊鼓劲的口号，还有几个颇有创意的家伙同时打开通讯器的虚拟屏，在上面打出了一行所有人都能看清的字——“亚梅同心，其利断金。”梅林看到坐在轮椅上强撑身体向他鼓起加油拳头的戴格尔，还有百忙之中抽空跑出来在他登舰前最后一刻塞给他一个急救包和一个威尔式熊抱的威尔。

“盖伊斯说，趁他还没死，等你回来，他和我一起帮你完成一个心愿。”  
“你们俩？帮我完成心愿？”  
“你忘啦？一起做一顿最拿手的石斑鱼炖蔬菜、还有椰子鸡给你的丈夫吃啊！”  
梅林瞬间就觉得鼻子一酸——石斑鱼和椰子鸡只有卡梅洛特星才有，他撇了撇嘴，不知是笑还是哭。  
“别，算我说错了，那就换成凉拌土豆丝、炸薯条、冻土豆羹、香烤土豆一家...”  
“快滚吧，就知道你是来破坏我心情的。”  
“嘿嘿！等你回来啊，哥！”

 

梅林回想着片刻前发生的这一切，不由自主地微笑起来。送行的人群里没有亚瑟，他和亚瑟昨晚柔情缱绻时已经说好了，这次不要告别，反正很快就要再见。

航行在暗无尽头的太空中，心中存有亚瑟的陪伴，梅林的心情和思绪就如这宇宙一般深邃静谧，他将阿苏萨和斯诺放了出来。天鹅与冰龙乖乖地栖在他身旁，和他一样望着外面的星空。  
宇宙到底有多大？有边吗？有宇宙之门吗？有人知道它到底孕育了多少有机生命体吗？阿尔比恩星系算什么？一个已经拥有十亿年寿命的成熟星系？获得星系中最高统治权又能证明什么？一个不为人知的暗能量就能让整个星系大打出手，生命与生命之间自相残杀，这在别的星系也会发生吗？哨兵和向导为什么这么特殊？这是一种正常的进化吗......

梅林想的入神，操控台的屏幕上，双子星位标已经开始在预定范围内警示跳动。  
快要进入双子星的监测范围了。梅林深吸了一口气唤回了精神体们。  
“全体注意，按照C计划进入执行倒计时。成败在此一举，都打起精神来吧，兄弟们。”梅林往整个舰队传话。

暗能量残余物在舰队大约等了1个小时后如期拜访了。  
这个不能称之为“东西”的“东西”，速度比他们想象中的要快多了。  
一团无色无形的黑影隐隐约约地在太空中飘向双子星的北半球的某片星球防护罩，梅林的特种兵们明明站立在战舰舷窗前就能用肉眼看到，但是，早该鸣叫或闪烁的侦测仪却没有任何反应，这么近的距离下，除非整条战舰的侦测系统失灵所有侦测舰，否则早就该发出警报了——这也许正是为什么科技发达如魔兽星，却也敌不过这宇宙中神秘而强大的暗黑力量吧。就在梅林所有的战舰都以为侦测系统全线失灵时，一股强劲的信号在暗能量残余物停留在防护罩上的那一瞬，光速地在所有侦测仪上留下了短暂而绝决的身影。只有肉眼几乎不可见的一刹那而已。侦测仪连那东西的成像都拍不下来——它太快了，来得快也去得快，可比龙卷风、闪电、雷声什么自然现象快多了，堪比宇宙级别的老幽灵——这还只不过是暗能量的残余物质！如果真正大规模的暗能量来袭，梅林猜想双子星就要成为第二个魔兽星了。  
再看那些被暗能量残余物剐蹭过的防护罩，虽然未有一块脱落甚至损伤，但是怎么看都不太对劲的样子。  
宇宙的自然力量不可抗拒，但是，家园却不能拱手相让。  
暗能量残余物已经偏离方向，放过厄尔多星，继续飘远了。  
这意味着，梅林的舰队可以开工了。

 

人型舰队如一把锋利的匕首，朝着刚才暗能量待过的地方变换阵型，颇有气势地胡乱轰炸了一通，令梅林惊讶的是，那片看似没有损伤的星球防护罩早已经形态不在，第一波高能激光束从激光炮弹口发出后，第一层防护罩如同一层透明薄膜般被直接穿透，化作尘埃。梅林现在连番轰炸的无人哨卡可是第二层保护星球众生的救命防护罩了。

“悠着点，盟友，做戏而已，用得着这么下血本吗？你这么个炸法，防护罩真的要被炸穿了。”提希丰已经可以直接和梅林通话，他命令身边人道，“开启防护罩，把他们全部放进来。”

梅林下令暂停轰炸，心中惊叹于暗能量残余物的极黑威力，不过通过昨天的内部交流，他已经知道双子星的两层防护罩分别担任了不同角色。外层防护罩偏向于功能少，但能量恢复迅速。因为暗能量残余物对双子星的侵蚀频率和运行轨道都有规律可寻，只要在被侵蚀时，外层防护罩的所有能量集中到受损处，一般一个晚上就能修复出一层新的皮肤。 

舰队井然有序地跟着提希丰发来的引导信号飞到了一块距离莫嘉娜军营大约百里以外的军事隐蔽区，梅林没有再给自己的队员发出号令，因为现在已经在敌区，再小心说话也是被全方位监控的。   
“好了，梅林，把你的舰队留给我们的人处理，你快来抓我吧。” 提希丰像是在邀请梅林加入一个幼龄儿童游戏一般笑道。  
梅林看了眼舷窗外，从边上三个仓库式的大房子里出来了一队又一队手持重武器的特种兵，仓库上方还有数架可以立刻发射定向埋头弹的重火力武器瞄准了被迫停靠在一块区域的舰队。他轻哼了一声，随口应道，“我这就来。”

梅林自己的战舰是一艘狭长如手指的加强型护卫舰，是目前厄尔多星上最好的一艘小型战舰，他给他起名为斯诺号，搭载了亚瑟强行要求加装的从卡梅洛特星其他战舰上拆下来的新武器离子炮，这样一来，战舰上拆掉了所有的多余休闲设施，仅够4人在指挥室落座。

莫嘉娜、提希丰和莫德雷德刚一踏上梅林的战舰，就不禁心中暗叹，厄尔多默默发展20年，谁说他们一直都在发展农业了？土豆种植需要20年的技术培育吗？这以前的新闻都是哪个小网红编写的？瞧瞧这条战舰的内里气势和设备技术，说它是卡梅洛特星的最新产品都不为过。  
为了使过一会儿的诈降更加逼真，提希丰已经自己在脑袋、手臂上画了点伤势，一套军服也被他扯烂了些，以期获得最佳表演效果；莫嘉娜穿了一套黑色防辐射战斗服，一会儿只需翻起防辐射兜帽就能遮住大部分脑袋；莫德雷德果然染了一头红发，梅林随手扔了一套自家的战斗服给他穿上，再戴上一顶军帽，不仔细看还真不能把他认成莫德雷德。三人都带了佩枪。  
“实际上，”提希丰突然抽出自己的枪对准梅林眉心，“我现在杀了你，是不是就可以结束战斗了？”  
“不是开玩笑的时候，提希丰。”莫嘉娜轻声斥责。  
“是的是的，我知道，留着他还有用。”提希丰无所谓地一松手指，激光枪的枪口朝下，他把它举到梅林面前，“武器给你。为了演得更逼真嘛。见亚瑟前我们肯定会经过搜身。”  
梅林接过枪，随手放入一个操控台旁的金属盒子里，“给你放在这里了，演完戏自己记得拿。”

 

三个小时后，斯诺号和随行的4艘看似损坏严重的厄尔多战舰进入了厄尔多星和双子星之间的公共接驳站的可监测范围。提希丰的双脚终于从操控台上放了下来，莫嘉娜和莫德雷德都起身向着舷窗外望去。  
接驳站是一个庞大到近似于小行星的人工空间站，毕竟是近千年前的太空科技，站点造得奇形怪状，丑陋如一只被辐射过的宇宙怪兽，毫无美感。不过透过战舰舷窗可以清晰看到站点中央的停泊港上，一艘标有卡梅洛特星球标志的旗舰威风凛凛，旁边是标准舰队里的各艘大小不一的战舰，在站点外，还漂浮着数艘护航舰和侦测舰。亚瑟的队伍果然气势压人。

“卡梅洛特星的战舰把咱们两颗星的公共接驳站包场了？”提希丰斜睨着梅林，冷笑着说。  
“准备一下吧，你的姿势太放松了，别以为他们侦测不出来。”梅林不为所动，手里举着一根电结绳转过身来。  
提希丰白了一眼梅林，“电结绳？要不要那么真实？这让我怎么出手？”  
“制服你这个战俘可不能用什么普通绳索，放心吧，我没给这根绳子充电，一会儿你可以尽情扭动。”说完，梅林毫不客气用绳子在提希丰身上绕了一圈，绳子就像藤蔓找到了支撑物，嗖的一下就自动收紧了绳圈，并且在提希丰背在身后的一双手腕上打了个星际海盗结。  
提希丰惊呼一声，试着活动了下自己的双手，虽然没有通电后随着肌肉关节的扭动而越收越紧的痛苦，但是却完全能感受到无法挣脱的悲哀。  
紧接着，梅林手握一根普普通通的绳子为难地看着莫嘉娜，莫嘉娜自觉伸出双手表示配合。  
“为什么女士的绳子就不是电结绳？哦原谅我，莫嘉娜，我一点都不希望看到你和我受一样的苦，可我们演的都是俘虏。”  
“没错，但你是本色出演大反派，莫嘉娜只是客串出演，她还得为解救我们和抓住亚瑟做主力，你也不想她还没出手就因为解不开绳子而被捕吧。”  
莫嘉娜对提希丰挑挑眉，“亲爱的，他说的没错。”

“斯诺号请求登陆接驳站，我是梅林，随行人员戴格尔.HJ，俘虏两名：身份保密。”梅林不等提希丰再次抗议，就对接驳站发出了登陆请求。  
对方同意了梅林登陆，梅林立刻解除了自动驾驶系统，改为手动驾驶，慢慢将斯诺号驶入停泊港。  
透明对接桥伸出，当它扣住斯诺号的出口时，就像一只巨兽的舌头舔住了天鹅的喙部，在亚瑟的旗舰面前，斯诺号自然而然地像是在仰望巨龙基哈拉——两艘战舰的体型差异之巨大让人禁不住感到微微的窒息。  
一行四人，踉踉跄跄弯腰低头的战俘在前，一声不吭步履平缓的梅林和“戴格尔”在后，朝着站在旗舰门口的亚瑟等人走来。

 

亚瑟从未如此紧张过，以往参加边界肃清、扫荡星际海盗、交换人质等各种行动，哪一次不是自信满满，无所畏惧，现在不知怎么了，只要是跟梅林相关的每一件事，哪怕明明知道己方实力雄厚，梅林不会有任何危险，心里却依旧忐忑不安，咚咚直跳，他觉得自己的胆子在遇到梅林后就像一块可以随意捏大捏小的彩泥玩具，有时大到毫无顾忌，有时却小到鸟鼠不如。  
他在脑子里复习着梅林和他在前几个晚上商定的计划，克制住自己蹦上前一把抱住梅林的冲动，脸上也尽量保持着对梅林既期待又怕受伤害的微妙表情。  
就在这时，他看到梅林的左眼角抽动了一下。  
他是让他小心左手边的莫德雷德。

他们距离亚瑟和他的人大约还有三分钟的路程，再走近一点，莫嘉娜认为自己的样貌就会被眼尖的人一眼识破了。她一边朝前走一边放出了少量精神触丝，果然如梅林所说，亚瑟身边那几个家伙，大概因为都配置了超微屏蔽雷达，对她的精神入侵几乎无动于衷。看来他们一看到一个提希丰就下意识地竖立了防备之心，屏蔽雷达自动接收情绪变化，进入了对精神触丝的屏蔽状态。  
但是，好在梅林有透露过关于对付这个新式防御武器的自创办法——那就是和对方打招呼。  
“亚瑟，好久不见。”梅林的声音在对接桥里听起来冷冰冰的。  
“好久不见，梅林。”亚瑟回道。

“你们也好久不见。”梅林又朝后面几个老朋友点头，然后朝莫嘉娜的后脑勺看了一眼。  
好了，现在这几个站在亚瑟身后的家伙和所有还没见到莫嘉娜的人一样，他们的意识都进入了极其宝贵而短暂的无防备状态。这个间隙足以让一个首席向导制服她想要制服的人了，何况是两个。  
根据之前商定的计划，梅林主要控制亚瑟，莫嘉娜则需要控制整座战舰的其他人。整座旗舰上有近200名特种兵，主要散布在舰头、舰尾和某些重要防控区。随着脚步的缓缓移近，在快要走到亚瑟跟前时，戴着防辐射兜帽的莫嘉娜和紧盯亚瑟眼睛的梅林几乎同时发动了所有的精神力。莫嘉娜如同蜘蛛网般强大密集的精神触丝迅猛地弹了出去，沿着战舰内壁从舰头一直扑倒舰尾，似将所有人都笼罩其中——包括亚瑟。  
刹那间，梅林和莫嘉娜能够非常清晰地感受到彼此之间灼热如岩浆般的精神能量喷薄而出，这是一种无法用语言形容的强大精神力，两秒之后，他们将分别在各自的精神图景中对一个人及多个人发起直截了当的精神攻击。  
梅林心惊胆战地暗暗和亚瑟交换眼色——成败在此一举，只有宝贵的15分钟。

 

嘀嗒、嘀嗒...  
“啊——啊——”凄厉尖叫划破对接桥的幽暗空间。  
莫嘉娜绝对没有料到的是，除了亚瑟和身边几个特种兵外，其他180多名特种兵的头上全部都戴上了“防精神侵入头盔”，她瞬发出的精神攻击在一霎那被这180多个瞬间提升了主人精神防御力的头盔阻挡并反弹，导致了她自己的精神壁垒完全坍塌，精神体莫格斯遭受重创。只见莫嘉娜的眼珠几乎凸了出来，双手剧烈颤抖捂住耳朵，砰地一声仰头摔倒，精神体莫格斯滚倒在她身旁，面部扭曲，痛苦至极，忽隐忽现，乍一看，就好像一对幻影似的连体姐妹正在经受精神和肉体的双重分裂...  
而梅林发出的精神触丝只是为了保护和疏导亚瑟及其身边几个未戴头盔的特种兵，为他们竖起额外的防御墙，完全阻断莫嘉娜的攻击。

面对此情此景，有人惊呆了——提希丰从刚才表演战俘的状态中抽离出来，他的双手不可动弹，一时之间不知所措地盯着莫嘉娜；  
有人行动了——亚瑟身后的几名一等哨兵和向导端起武器向提希丰和莫德雷德瞄准射击；  
有人醒悟了——莫德雷德弯腰扭身躲闪子弹的同时一把扯下帽子，大骂着混蛋梅林，从脚踝处抽出一把寒光闪闪的匕首向梅林扑去。

“莫嘉娜！”  
“骗子！”  
“梅林！”

今时不同往日，梅林敏捷地躲过了莫德雷德的三次急扑。他避让匕首时巧妙地跨过蹲在莫嘉娜身边的提希丰，这对苦命鸳鸯（梅林在心里这样称呼他们）的其中一只正在以比莫嘉娜的尖叫更为凄厉的尖叫发泄心中的恐惧，但看样子他快要发不出声音了——子弹里的麻醉剂很快就发生了效用。  
莫德雷德的匕首快如疾风，又是一刀斜劈过来，位置直指梅林的咽喉。梅林朝后扭腰，右手顺势摸到自己腰间的枪，但是，在他还未出手之前，一个人影如闪电般突然挡在了他的面前——是亚瑟。  
亚瑟没带任何近身搏斗的武器，他以一个首席哨兵的超然自信徒手截住那把匕首的攻势！

梅林挺身之时被亚瑟的手肘轻轻一撞，一个踉跄的后退后，后脑勺磕在了连接桥的透明罩上，咚的一声，恍然间他又回到梦中那一幕——长剑刺入亚瑟的腹部，亚瑟无力地倒在他的怀中...  
梅林的心跳猛地加速，腿肚发软，他愣在一旁，无力地感受到眼前晃动不停的两个人影，其中一个手中的利器发出嗤嗤的破空声，刀背上寒光点点......  
梅林下意识地伸手去摸枪，却发现自己连佩枪的枪柄都握不住了。

噗——冷兵器刺入肉体的声音！  
再熟悉不过了！这个梦里最让梅林无法承受的声音！这个刺耳到可以让梅林发出类似刚才提希丰式尖叫的声音！  
“亚...亚瑟...”梅林从胸腔里艰难地挤出这个名字。

亚瑟和莫德雷德的身体几乎贴到了一起，两双用尽全力对视的眼睛里看不出哪一方更痛苦，莫德雷德的一只手紧抓住亚瑟的上臂。  
噗——又是一声！  
梅林眼角一颤，几乎要跪了下来。但是这一次，他看清了——他的哨兵杀气腾腾地瞪着对面黯然失色的绿眼睛，抖动手腕间，又是一刺！  
似有火狐的哀嚎，绿色瞳孔渐渐缩小，莫德雷德刚才紧抓亚瑟上臂的手无力地下垂，膝盖慢慢弯曲。  
嗤——匕首被亚瑟抽出，手和匕首都被染得鲜红。莫德雷德跪在他的面前，不甘地仰视毅然决然的首席哨兵，渐渐没有了呼吸。


	40. Chapter 40

第四十章

昏迷的提希丰和莫嘉娜分别被关入了单独的房间——确切说，是两个类似针对哨兵和向导专门改造过的设施齐全的金属牢笼。  
4艘装满双子星哨兵和向导的“异装舰”很快被卡梅洛特星的战舰包围，一艘目睹了连接桥里全部战斗过程的战舰率先打出了投降信号，其他三艘战舰也相继投降。莫嘉娜和提希丰被擒获的消息通过公开的星际互联网传到了双子星每一块公共场合的实时屏幕上。

另一场早已策划好的北半球“特种兵收割行动”正在兰斯洛特的指挥下如火如荼地展开。所有在军事隐蔽区处于“待命状态”的45艘战舰亮出了等候多时的利爪，训练有素的厄尔多星特种兵们播放了莫嘉娜和提希丰被关押的空中投影，不多时便晓之以理动之以情、软硬兼施地反缴了前来监视的2000名双子星特种兵的武器。  
接着，45艘载满俘虏的战舰一鼓作气飞往莫嘉娜的军事管辖区，同样不费吹灰之力地接管了大势已去的管辖区剩余兵力。  
兰斯洛特一刻不敢懈怠，一脚踏进军营，便迅速下令加强边界防卫，并立刻组织起了战俘的关押、整编和疏导工作。他还命人速去地下实验室解救被囚禁和侵害的哨兵和向导们，不曾想到的是，地下实验室竟然已经空空如也，据战俘中的高级将领透露，实验室在上次被梅林闯入过后，所有设备设施就已经逐步搬到了南半球去了，被送去的还有数百个接近精神残废的哨兵和向导。可以料想到，双子星的南半球上，阿雷迪恩和赛米拉一定一直都在秘密研究这些活着的人体武器，想要利用他们作为这次战争的终结者，不管最后他们将以怎样的“形态”出现，不争的事实就是——还有一场硬仗要打。

亚瑟的旗舰指挥室里，梅林在看着亚瑟做完了一切最紧急的任务指令后，默默走到他身后，双手环到他的腰间，闭上眼睛感受他真实的身体，嗅着他身上的味道。  
亚瑟转过身，揉了揉倚在自己肩上的脑袋，“我说过，梦终究是梦，我现在不是好好的。”  
梅林没有说话，只是把环在亚瑟腰间的双手又收紧了些。  
亚瑟任凭梅林劫后余生般倾力相拥，好一会儿后，背对两人的加拉哈德敲了敲操控台，轻咳了一声，“那个，不好意思打断下...两位大人，他们说，莫嘉娜小姐醒了。”  
亚瑟和梅林同时分开。  
“去看看你姐姐吧。”梅林说。  
“你呢？”  
“我会待在外面等你。看样子，她的精神体伤得不轻，一时半会是恢复不到以前的状态的，不过，以防万一，你还是带上防精神侵入头盔吧。”

亚瑟和梅林来到第一个金属房门口，在进门前，亚瑟轻轻掂了掂手里的软头盔，稍加思索，还是将它塞到了梅林手中。梅林张了张嘴，最后只是揽过亚瑟的头在他唇上轻轻一吻，“小心点。”  
亚瑟点点头，开门走了进去。

 

莫嘉娜的确不太好。她咬着嘴唇，目光呆滞，抱着膝盖缩在床角，前后晃动身体，看上去脆弱得不堪一击。当亚瑟进来时，她先是停了一下，接着，抬头对视亚瑟，不可思议地眨了几下眼睛。  
“呵，呵呵呵，哈哈哈哈...”她盯着亚瑟，笑得支离破碎，“多，多富有戏剧性啊，亚瑟，我亲爱的弟弟还有，还有他那个，声称不会像他父亲那样误入歧途不会再信任潘德拉贡的首席向导梅林...”  
“莫嘉娜。”亚瑟紧绷着脸试图靠近姐姐。  
“骗子！”莫嘉娜突然怒目圆睁，“骗子！你赢了，你们都赢了，满意了吧，是乌瑟教你的吗？哈？学得不赖啊...”  
“莫嘉娜！”亚瑟再次提高声调。  
“可怜了我的莫格斯！我可怜的莫格斯，她好疼啊，我需要她...”莫嘉娜呜咽着把头埋进膝盖再次摇晃起身体。  
亚瑟大步向前，在莫嘉娜惊恐的眼神中抓住她的手腕，厉声喝道，“莫嘉娜！乌瑟死了！你的父亲乌瑟、你的母亲伊格莱恩早在我去厄尔多星向梅林求援之前就死了！”  
莫嘉娜的肢体僵硬地愣住了。亚瑟小心地松开她的手腕，单膝跪在她的身边，追随着她无处施放的目光。  
“父亲死于消除剂，他当时失去了精神体，昏迷了近三个月，没能熬过来，妈妈很快随他而去，没有痛苦，她，她是自愿的。”亚瑟说着，热泪在眼眶里不自觉地积聚，除了梅林，莫嘉娜是唯一一个他可以当其面释放自己感情的人。  
他低下头，哽咽道，“妈妈其实有很多话想对你说。”他握住莫嘉娜的手，诚恳地问，“你还愿意听一下吗？”  
他把她的双手放在自己的脸上，这迫使她惊恐地抬眼，当四目交接时，莫嘉娜细弱如游丝的精神触丝几乎是本能般地探入了亚瑟完全敞开的精神图景。  
亚瑟把那段悲伤的记忆再次重拾——乌瑟猝不及防地倒地，伊格莱恩日夜不息地守护着他，就算自己病倒后也要坚持躺在他的身边。她临终前对亚瑟说的所有遗言，是那些年一个母亲的悔恨、遗憾、祈祷还有无尽的爱。

“至于你的姐姐...我想她。每一个无眠的黑夜里，我都在心里默默祈求她的宽恕——宽恕她的父亲、我、还有她自己。亚瑟，你能帮我完成这个心愿吗？”  
“你能想办法让她受伤的心灵回归安宁吗？”  
“如果她不肯原谅我们，没有关系，但至少让她自己得到解脱吧。这同样也是你父亲的遗愿。如果你点头，我们的灵魂将会安息。”  
“感谢你，亚瑟，见到你姐姐后，告诉她我爱她。好想再抱抱她。”  
“好想再抱抱她...”  
“告诉她我爱她...”  
“好想再抱抱她...”  
“抱抱她...”

不...这不可能...伊格莱恩、母亲、妈妈、乌瑟、利亚姆...为什么...为什么是妈妈...不可能...为什么是妈妈...混蛋...我要杀了他...神啊，那是妈妈....永远失去妈妈...  
妈妈不在了吗......  
妈妈不在了......  
妈妈......

 

“莫嘉娜，莫嘉娜...听我说...哦不，不不，梅林...”亚瑟搂住莫嘉娜的肩膀，焦急地冲门外大叫。  
梅林冲了进来，他的手里握着短枪，但他一看到眼前的一幕——莫嘉娜翻着白眼，浑身抽搐，而亚瑟泪流满面，手足无措，他顿时明白了。  
“我，我不该急着告诉他乌瑟和伊格莱恩都死了...”亚瑟痛苦地自责，这让梅林的心也跟着抽痛起来。  
他赶紧收起枪，走过去帮助亚瑟按住抽搐不停的莫嘉娜，然后聚集精神力，万分小心地进入了那个混沌不堪、乱象丛生的精神世界。

几分钟后，梅林的额头渗出了汗珠。莫嘉娜大口喘着气，不再无规律地抽搐，突然，她猛地一吸气，挺起了上半身，眼珠也跟着恢复了正常的转动。她张着嘴，拼命调整自己的呼吸，好像溺水的人刚刚被人从水里救了起来，喘了好一会儿才开始掩面恸哭。  
亚瑟抱紧他的姐姐，感激地看着梅林。梅林朝他点点头，“我只是替她稍微疏导了一下，她还很虚弱，包括她的精神体，也许需要很长一段时间的休养才会出的来了。”  
亚瑟无力地靠到床沿上，闭上眼睛，任自己的眼泪跟着莫嘉娜一起默默流了一会儿。梅林的一只手始终被他牢牢地抓在手心里，他太需要梅林的体温了。

待到房间里的整体情绪稍稍平稳一些后，亚瑟带着鼻音开口道，“你问我满意了吗，不，我当然不满意。”  
他对着身边蜷成一团的莫嘉娜缓缓道来，“我根本不在乎是否能继承星际联盟的统治者，我只想一家人齐齐整整地看着我和我的向导举办一场盛大的婚礼。婚礼之后，父亲、母亲、还有你，我们一起吃一顿无需太华丽的晚餐，有壁炉里跳动的火焰取暖，有基哈拉的打嗝声作伴，有我和梅林给你们敬酒，还有星空下烟花缭乱。这就是我所向往的，是我最满意的生活。赢？我要赢做什么？从一开始我就没想和谁比，我又为什么要参加这场星际争霸赛？”  
亚瑟的胸口发紧，他舔了舔咸咸的嘴角，用手掌上带着老茧的虎口用力抹掉下巴上的一滴泪。  
“我做这么多，只是为了尽快结束这一切，我不能眼睁睁地看着卡梅洛特的子民落入外星人的统治。我们对暗能量的确无能为力，但如果魔兽星提出需要我们的帮助，哪怕不远万年，我们都可以帮着他们一起寻找生命星球；可是，如果有谁想要以强行掠夺的方式欺负我的子民，侵吞我们的资源，我就算不是乌瑟的继承人也绝不会袖手旁观。告诉我，莫嘉娜，你还爱着卡梅洛特吗？你对它还有一丝依恋吗？你会心甘情愿地任由生你养你的肥沃土地被魔兽们践踏啃噬然后毁于一旦吗？你会心安理得地看着全星球仅余的2%的宜居陆地在混乱无序缺乏经验的管理下快速消耗枯竭吗？你再告诉我，你好不容易维护得当的双子星北半球，也要拱手相让给未来的新联盟霸主吗？难道你以为阿雷迪恩已经心平气和地接受了你这个逐步崛起的联合统治者了？最后再让我问一句，在你的身边，除了提希丰以外，还有愿意无条件爱你、信你、为你赴汤蹈火的人吗？”  
亚瑟绞紧双眉，最后喃喃道，“你知道吗，我愿意，我一直都愿意。”

他闭了下双眼，再次睁开时，眼神坚毅了许多，他站起身，拉起梅林的手，慢慢地向门口走去，走了几步他又回过头来，用平静的口吻说，“你先好好休息吧。提希丰没事，我会告诉他你也没事，等他做完检查，我就派人护送你们住回原来的府邸。祈祷我们能打赢这场仗吧，因为我会把属于你的全部都还给你。”  
说完，他转身要走，却听莫嘉娜用沙哑的声音在身后叫住他，“亚瑟。”  
亚瑟和梅林对视一眼，转回身来，他看到莫嘉娜仍旧侧着脑袋，把下巴搁在膝盖上，脸上泪痕斑斑，她几乎是用了很大的力气才说出了下一句话，“对不起...求你，求你别伤害赛米拉。”  
亚瑟盯着她，过了一会儿，点头道，“我答应你。还有，我接受你的道歉，姐姐。”

 

回指挥室的路上梅林问亚瑟，罪魁祸首利亚姆怎么办，亚瑟说慢慢来吧，先以治疗的名义单独关着，至少等到莫嘉娜的精神力恢复能够独自面对时再把他送给她，现在，父母双亡的噩耗已经够她难受的了。关于赛米拉，两人也沟通了几句，正说着，通讯器里，兰斯洛特就发来了双子星的最新消息，他希望大部队能尽快集结到北半球，因为探子来报，赛米拉一定知道儿子失败了，她正和阿雷迪恩点兵抽将，随时准备一场大战，另外，还有一件事，虽然不是大事，但兰斯洛特也向两人通报了一下：格温没有找到，就好像凭空消失了一般，极有可能在得知莫嘉娜失败以后逃走了。

大局当前，亚瑟和梅林决定加派增援。目前，战斗力最强的卡厄联盟特遣军已经整编出了一个雏形，共计1万人，将由亚瑟和梅林亲自率领；卡梅洛特星总军中哨向特种兵可以出征2万人，常规兵2万人，共计4万人都将由米希安和高文率领即日出发，当晚就能抵达厄尔多星。  
小小的厄尔多星将会接待规模空前的友军常规兵2万人，剩余2万特种兵将不做停留直接前往双子星北半球与特遣军会合。  
根据北半球的降军将领透露，阿雷迪恩没有标准舰队，大约有100艘护卫舰和15艘巡洋舰，近1万名哨向特种兵，新老比例约一半一半，其中8000人以新兵为主的队伍早在偷袭厄尔多星之后就被派到了南半球的边防哨卡以防厄尔多星报复性偷袭，而赛米拉的兵力则不具备实时性，因为众所周知的提希丰和莫嘉娜的关系。但是偷袭厄尔多星是以赛米拉的舰队为主，所以，直到那时候的数据还是有所保存的——据说，赛米拉陆陆续续往南半球运送了5000人加5000头魔兽，并会派不知具体数量的舰队参与南半球的边防守卫。

按照特种兵兵力来说，亚瑟梅林的联合兵力有哨兵向导3万人，其中1万人的精锐特遣军会主攻南半球边防哨卡的双/魔混合舰队，从军中的年龄分布、训练技能、战斗素养来说，无疑是卡厄联军占得优势；而剩下的2万特种兵将会全力对付地面上剩下的几千人兽混合军，虽然这支以三等哨兵和向导为主力的部队几乎有一半人从未有过和魔兽混战的经历，但是经过前期的一些模拟训练加上初上战场的无畏精神，也算占了点初生牛犊不怕虎的优势。

战术上，亚瑟已经让兰斯洛特尝试过利用提希丰作为人质喊话赛米拉，只要撤出南半球，并答应一年内撤出阿尔比恩星系的战败条约，他就可以不开战，并协助寻找生命星球。怎奈赛米拉通过发来密函，语气中好像吃定了亚瑟不会伤害提希丰，自己也绝不会就此善罢甘休，除非她拿下整个星系的统治权，四颗星球全部向她臣服。  
既然如此，亚瑟和梅林决定不再白费唇舌，他们对醒来后的提希丰进行了简单审问。在得知莫嘉娜一切都好后，提希丰知道大势已去，他没有他母亲的执念，再加上赛米拉对自己成了人质一事之后却仍然要以夺权为重，心中不由得郁闷气结，于是相当配合地将自己星球上的情况和母亲赛米拉的底子透了个干净：魔兽星早已没有能力重启当年的辉煌和强大，如今他们的最强战斗力是一艘20年前赛米拉开出去想要支援奥丁的旗舰。但是，自从提希丰和母亲坦白自己已经和莫嘉娜绑定后，赛米拉就把他拉入了亲信黑名单，别说提希丰现在并不知道那艘旗舰有没有被赛米拉偷偷运到南半球，就是现在赛米拉和阿雷迪恩在南半球核心军事辖区到底有多少兵力，他都不敢确定。他知道的数据和北半球的降军将领一样停留在两个月前，并没有最新数据。交待了这么多，提希丰只有一个愿望，他希望此战之后，亚瑟和梅林能放母亲一马，他会规劝她尽快带领第一批人兽大军前往新的生命星球安家落户。

“你呢？”亚瑟忧心忡忡地问，“你会留下来陪莫嘉娜，还是随你母亲一起远征？要知道，3万光年的距离，这是一趟有去无回的迁徙。”  
“是啊，有去无回...”提希丰抚摸着胸口一根长长的金属项链，苦笑道，“我从小和母亲相依为命，小时候我需要她，长大后她需要我，我们怎么可能丢下另一个不管，独自逍遥呢。可是，看吧，这根项链是父亲送给她的，她后来送给了我。她曾经对我说，如果有了自己的真爱就永远不要和她分离，因为分离会让我陷入绝境，各种意义上的。她说我很像她，永远都学不会放下。所以，我又怎么可能离开莫嘉娜，我的向导我的挚爱呢？魔兽星早就是强弩之末，母亲自不量力，一意孤行，这些我不是不知道，可是，除了我这个唯一的儿子，她还能得到谁的支持？我不知道该怎么办，我不知道...也许有一天我会劝说莫嘉娜跟我一起走，但是，如果她根本不想离开呢？”  
亚瑟对此无话可说。他自己经历过与向导的分离，如果再让他选择一次，他会毫不犹豫千方百计地把梅林拦下来，留在自己身边。四个月...他真该庆幸他们只分离了四个月，这让他此生无论如何都不会再想尝试更长的分离哪怕因此要失去除了梅林以外的一切。

 

事已至此，既然要战，那就倾力而战！  
亚瑟和梅林亲自率领卡厄联盟特遣军先行出发，来到了南半球核心区域上空的安全距离外准备随时吹响战斗号角；米希安、高文率领剩下2万卡梅洛特特种兵将南半球的各个方向的太空外围团团围住，密密麻麻的战舰几乎遮住了周围懒散的星光，就算是一只微小的机械侦查甲虫都别想飞出这固若金汤的包围圈；最后，剩下的2万常规兵由崔斯坦、伊索德率领，在休整一夜后，又加入了厄尔多星剩下的5000特种兵，从厄尔多星启程出发，飞往双子星和魔兽星之间的太空接驳站，意图切断魔兽星最后的支援。  
根据情报和对提希丰提供的信息，亚瑟和梅林判断，赛米拉在魔兽星上的残余力量已经没有能力再进行长途跋涉去双子星进行支援了——长期的宇宙自然灾害让魔兽们的繁殖能力越来越差，上一代星际掠夺战的失败又使得其活跃人口只降不升，如果赛米拉有意在双子星上驻扎，那么，魔兽星的主力军也应该都在双子星的南半球上了。  
所以这一仗，定的是最终的胜负。


	41. Chapter 41

第四十一章  
双子星与魔兽星的崔斯坦和伊索德向进攻方的总指挥亚瑟发来消息称已到达两星之间的公共接驳站，只要有魔兽星的援军出现，不管来者是人还是兽，他们一定会做到死守站点，不放出一条敌方战舰。  
有这句话就够了。接下来就是发起总攻。

星元122年，双子星南半球——星际争霸赛决赛场，卡梅洛特星和厄尔多星的新一代统帅亚瑟和梅林分别坐镇两艘旗舰，率领两支标准舰队向南半球的两个主要边防哨卡发起了猛烈的进攻。

第一轮，由两艘旗舰上六架射程长、破坏性极强的离子炮首先登场。双子星星球防护罩的技术还停留在20年前，即便有两层保护层，却还是抵挡不住离子炮的电子束。边防哨卡几乎是眼睁睁地看着防护罩被电子束软化，再来一轮就可以烧出一个巨洞来。20艘双子星和魔兽星的整编巡洋舰队得到地面指令冒着被拦腰烧断的危险迅速飞出平台，协助两座哨卡站里全部出动的200艘整编护卫舰队，利用离子炮的发射间隔时间开始发动反击。  
六架离子炮装载光束能量时，其他武器都不得动弹，两艘旗舰一时之间成了待宰羔羊，好在亚瑟和梅林有早已下达过应对口令，标准舰队里的所有巡洋舰和护卫舰以最快的速度如菊葵上的葵花籽剥落般弹射而出，各自找了对轰目标，迅速进入了与敌舰之间的太空比武状态。

根据以往崔斯坦和伊索德的情报，双子星上原本是没有旗舰的，最厉害的战舰也就属20年前阿雷迪恩从卡梅洛特星开出来的十几艘巡洋舰了。赛米拉也许从魔兽星带来了旗舰，隐藏在南半球的某军事隐蔽区，但是，一艘旗舰的维护需要大量人力技术和珍宝般的原材料，而双子星才刚刚迎来百废待兴的时代，为了让自己的星球独立于联盟以外，基建、农业、工商业、军事的发展，没有一样不需要大量人力物力，而这些正是双子星极度缺乏的。因此，旗舰就算有，赛米拉和阿雷迪恩也不敢轻易就拿出来应战，一旦打散架了，修理维护极可能是个承担不起的大工程，除非赛米拉把整个魔兽星上的人工科技和稀有材料再用其他旗舰运过来。这不仅意味着她要放弃自己老家在对抗自然或非自然侵害上的军防布署，还意味着赛米拉和阿雷迪恩的一荣俱荣，一损俱损——他们之间绝对不可能已经具备了这样亲密的关系。如此一来，南半球的边防舰队缺少了旗舰的统领，虽然急冲冲地想秀出自己的压倒性优势，实际上却像沙漠里无组织无纪律的自由骑兵——兴风作浪只为昙花一现。

当然，兴风作浪还是起到了一点作用。比如现在。  
从数量上看，敌军舰队比卡厄联盟标准舰队多出了三分之一的武力，而且全部具有隐形功能，对阵时，标准舰队只能靠监测侦查系统的实时监测进行瞄准，万一被敌舰绕到了舰尾，就会有火烧屁股的危险，事实证明，已经有数架标准舰队的巡洋舰因为体型大反应慢而敌方的被隐形护卫舰轰到了舰尾，情急之下，远远地躲开主战场做自我修复去了。  
所谓一波三折，好事多磨，眼见着亚瑟和梅林的旗舰正在两方舰队的你追我赶下慢慢推进距离，六架离子炮的第二次超强电子束装载完成，本以为可以一举射穿已经软化的防护罩，但是耀眼的电子束发射出去后，两艘敌军的隐形护卫舰不知是以身犯险还是躲避不及，如飞蛾扑火般不偏不倚冲入两艘旗舰的第一射程——不甘寂寞的太空中，舰体碎片与璀璨火光热烈绽放，离子炮电子束受到强行隔断，旗舰能量进入了短暂的自动休眠保护状态。  
看来，苍蝇虽小，多了却真叫人心烦。

 

第二轮，旗舰一怒之下干脆放弃了凿洞工程，启动备用的能量增效器，一跃而上，加入了混战一片的太空大比武。卡厄联军的小战舰就像看到了大哥出场，纷纷边打边退，让出中央舞台。两艘旗舰也不客气，突然张开双翼，就像开瓶器旋转到最后的杠杆时刻，瓶塞撬开后，倒出的不是醇香的酒液，而是2000架超高空隐形战斗机。  
如果说双子星的数百艘护卫舰像苍蝇一般驱散不开，那么卡梅洛特星的最新超隐战斗机就像蜂群般势不可挡。  
一架超隐战斗机的造价不过是一艘普通护卫舰的百分之一，而当时米希安俘获的魔兽星4艘战舰和一艘完整度高达80%的运输舰则为军部兵工厂的工程师们提供了宝贵的的研究资源和改装灵感。他们在极短的军备时间里，让快要淘汰的老式战斗机秉持了卡梅洛特太空军事武器的灵敏度和精确度，同时又粗略复制了魔兽星的机身隐形技术，加装了迷你重力维护系统，虽然拙劣初级的隐形技术只能让隐形时间短得就和高潮时的快感一样，但这就足够为后续发展埋下理想的铺垫了。最让工程师们得意的是，所有超隐战斗机撤除了人工操作系统，飞行和武器发射均由母舰里的特种兵们进行远程遥控，大大降低了人工成本和伤亡概率，没有了生命威胁，战斗机的战斗功能被发挥到了极致：机上只配备了短程高能量速射炮这一种武器，为的就是只管狠狠打，不用有任何顾忌，哪怕是炮弹用完的那一刻还能进行自杀式撞击——没错，这一招的灵感正是来自于魔兽星的机械特种兵对厄尔多星的自杀式偷袭。

果然，首次亮相的秘密武器，其表现令包括敌军在内的所有人发出阵阵惊叹。  
它们飞出旗舰双翼时宛如野蜂狂舞，在集体惊呆的太空对峙中默契地跳动着指向灯，银白色的机身在熠熠星光中兀自闪耀、毫不逊色，从敌军阵营望过来，就好像这一片星空无奈地被宇宙萤火虫夺走了光芒。  
不过，所有的光辉仅仅维持了三秒，三秒后，仿佛所有的蜡烛被一个巨人一口气吹灭似的——超隐战斗机集体隐身了！

在两艘旗舰指挥室的模拟沙盘旁边，二十名操控员在梅林和亚瑟的战术指导下，遥控第一批超隐战斗机对准敌方阵营展开了一通不讲道理的横冲直撞，表演了一场不留情面的贴身机搏。  
来不及抱怨和喘息，敌军的200艘护卫舰和20艘巡洋舰慌忙打开了侦查眼。隐形护卫舰对付体型迷你的超隐战斗机就像盲人怼上患了失心疯的瞎子，其监测瞄准过程不得不和之前的标准舰队一样——直到近在咫尺了才开始匆忙反击。这时，超隐战斗机的数量、灵活性和疯狂程度就明显占优了。战术也简单得有点过分——800架战斗机围攻200艘护卫舰，1200架战斗机围攻20艘巡洋舰，速射炮从头射到尾，能量射光了就用机身撞，反正造价便宜，又没有人员伤亡。  
这一轮胡搅蛮缠式的进攻结束后，卡厄联军大获全胜。  
太空战场上的敌军护卫舰就像被戳破的气球般一个个被炸得灰飞烟灭，而巡洋舰被轰得千疮百孔后进入惨烈的自毁状态的也为数不少。狼狈不堪的敌军舰队在只剩下半死不活的15艘护卫舰和4艘巡洋舰时，终于躲进边防哨卡太空港自行疗伤去了。亚瑟和梅林的旗舰就利用这段时间休整完毕，再次对准星球防护罩的“伤口”发射了新一轮威力无穷的电子束。

防护罩被电子束彻底凿出了一个洞，足够一次性通过一整支标准舰队。不过，亚瑟和梅林并不打算在星球上空的战斗中过于兴师动众，毕竟刚才那一轮打击让阿雷迪恩和赛米拉的混编军团失去了近万人的战斗力，无数条鲜活的生命和不甘的灵魂永远地留在了太空尘埃中。  
双子星南半球的陆地上还有百万普通老百姓，防护罩的破损已经让他们惊恐万分，如果再来一顿惨绝人寰的地面打击大餐，那么，就算最后赢得了比武大赛，也无疑会让这里的人民对未来的统治者心生厌恶。

 

是时候向阿雷迪恩的核心军事营地进发了。  
亚瑟、梅林的考量与判断是：南半球的太空外围已被卡梅洛特舰队控制；卡厄联盟特遣军则控制了摧毁后的边防哨卡及防护罩漏洞；魔兽星的援军想要远水救近火就必须要过崔斯坦、伊索德这一关；而赛米拉手上唯一还有威胁力的就是有可能隐藏在南半球的旗舰还没出战，但随着大部队在太空比武中的战败，她也应该很清楚大势已去，从军力上要以少胜多实在是难上加难。再加上现在北半球已经归降，唯一的儿子提希丰为了莫嘉娜定会在关键时刻劝导母亲不要负隅顽抗，这一点，赛米拉不会不考虑。所以，现阶段她和阿雷迪恩短暂休战却不投降，无非就是在酝酿最后一击——无论他们在地面搞什么鬼，最后能带着他们飞上天背水一战的只能是旗舰。  
亚瑟和梅林决定先带一小队人亲自去侦查一番敌情，如果真的有旗舰存在，那么到时候自己也必须出动两支旗舰领头的标准舰队，才能堵住阿雷迪恩和赛米拉。但是，如果敌营没有旗舰，那么自己的两支标准舰队留在边防才更能发挥作用，除了看牢苟延残喘的边防哨卡，以防局势反转以外，还能尽快修复防护罩漏洞，防止暗能量残余物来袭，伤害到所有人。  
两人亲自带兵侦查还有一个目的：如果有办法以最快的速度以一根针一般刺入核心辖区，把赛米拉和阿雷迪恩堵在原地，擒贼擒王，那就可以避免一场旗舰与旗舰之间的血战了。

鉴于此，亚瑟的旗舰将指挥权交给了米希安，梅林的旗舰将指挥权交给了高文，他们自己只上了一艘装备精良的超级巡洋舰，带了战斗经验最丰富、能力最强的特种兵约1000人、5艘超级护卫舰独闯敌营去了。

 

两支卡厄联军的标准舰队堵在边防漏洞口都没闲着，一边修复星球防护罩，一边清扫打理边防哨卡的战损，在双子星北半球的现任指挥官兰斯洛特的提醒下，高文还及时做起了“地面软化”工作。他们的网络工程师利用北半球的网络密钥，侵入并控制了南半球的公共互联网，向陆地上的所有公共网络平台发射了数枚信息包，其内容无非是劝解所有人都自觉加入卡梅洛特星发起并领头的星际联盟，共同对抗魔兽星的无理侵略。信息包里面早已储存了卡梅洛特星和厄尔多星特种兵的规劝演讲，双子星曾经的重将崔斯坦和伊索德的军营恩爱秀，还有梅林和亚瑟对整个星系的安危分析和未来展望等等，各种视频、信件填满了南半球大大小小的虚拟屏幕，让所有还没来得及产生敌意的人们第一时间得到了安抚和劝慰。

这一波洗脑动作应该早就被阿雷迪恩和赛米拉尽收眼底了，可他们在超级巡洋舰到达核心辖区上空前依然没有任何备战或宣战的动静，这让亚瑟和梅林不禁心生疑窦。

巡洋舰里又飞出了三只侦查甲虫，它们在辖区地面的安全区域内盘旋侦查了好一会儿，却丝毫没传回什么令人想大战一场的图像。  
阿雷迪恩的军事辖区连同居住的移动城堡都在一个三面环山的平原上，现在这个非常时刻，按理从内到外都应该是重兵把守，见人杀人，见鬼杀鬼的状态，可极其诡异的是，不仅在其上空捕捉不到一艘巡逻护卫舰，就连辖区里面都平静得如一潭死水，城堡广场门口的几名卫兵只是常规性地设置了一些障碍，对于一艘装载着杀伤性重型武器的超级巡洋舰和它的精锐小队来说，那些障碍基本就是形同虚设，可以忽略不计。

亚瑟和梅林不想贸然进入，对着侦查甲虫实时传回的辖区画面，做起了仔细的研究。  
“看，这里有个高电磁场防控区，”亚瑟指着一片三只侦查甲虫都不敢靠近的区域说，“如果不是有电磁场之类的保护，普通的电网甲虫都能进得去。这片区域占了整个辖区面积的五分之三多，如果没猜错的话，一艘旗舰应该就藏在那地底下。”  
“把一只雄鹰关在地窖里，可真难为了他们。”梅林说道，“他们在等什么，难道知道我们会来，等我们自投罗网？”  
“也许在等援军？要想歼灭我们，最好的办法的确是里应外合。可是...不对！赛米拉和魔兽星的通讯在一个小时前才被被我们切断，之前她应该已经知道，魔兽星的舰队如果要想出来，势必要接受崔斯坦和伊索德的挑战。她不会贸然拿自己星球最后的筹码赌在阿雷迪恩身上，魔兽星还没到穷途末路的地步。”亚瑟摇摇头说。  
“没错，可是既然知道援军到不了了，儿子又在我们手上，她会怎么做呢？”梅林看向亚瑟。  
稍微思索了一下，亚瑟分析道，“偷袭厄尔多星是赛米拉的舰队为主，此次边防保卫就肯定是以阿雷迪恩的人为主，根据之前的战损数据监测，赛米拉剩下的舰队除了一艘目前不知是否真的存在的旗舰以外，其他小战舰的战斗力基本可以忽略不计；阿雷迪恩在边防抵抗中失去了大部分兵力，能在这核心军事管辖区里留下的必定都是他最信任的一支亲卫队，人数最多不会超过2000人，而赛米拉剩下能用的人数乐观估计也不会超过2000人，再加上从未露脸的5000只魔兽——我们要对付的大概就是一支总数不超过4000加5000的人兽混编军。”  
“还有一艘旗舰。”梅林补充道。

亚瑟点点头，“所以，对于赛米拉来说，她现在一心想要报仇，如果抓不到我父亲，那起码也得抓住我，否则她之前所做的一切都失去了意义，如此一来，她就必须说服阿雷迪恩和她联手才能拼死一搏，也许短暂的停战就是为了引诱我深入他们的包围圈。”  
梅林神色凝重，他觉得亚瑟分析的颇有道理，只是没想到，莫德雷德作为第一个“仇杀者”没有成功，现在亚瑟又要深入虎穴，再次面临第二个“仇杀者”——明明都不是他的错，他却要被迫品尝别人种下的恶果。

“我绝不会让你有事的。我会一直在你身边保护你。”梅林突然上前抓住亚瑟的双臂用力说道。  
亚瑟怔了怔，随即安慰道，“这也只是猜测罢了，我在想，赛米拉和阿雷迪恩的联手几率能有多大？阿雷迪恩在双子星耕耘了这么久，不会轻易再拱手相让给星际联盟，但是，他错就错在不重视莫嘉娜，导致被我们占得先机，失去了北半球的军事支持。现在，他要么联合赛米拉孤注一掷，舍弃多年苦心经营的南半球，损兵折将冲出重围，但就算逃出双子星，他又能去哪儿？要么，就隐匿在核心辖区，守株待兔，混战中拿下你或我，开出他想要的条件，换取他想要的东西，也算是缓兵之计。我想，后者的可能性更大吧。如果是这样，现在这片寂静可以得到解释了——他应该是说服了赛米拉和他一起等待最后的一线转机。”

“那我们要不要再叫一支标准舰队来？”  
“不，暗能量残余物就快到了，如果被侵入，不仅南半球的所有生命体都会遭殃，就连北半球我们都未必保得住。未知力量远比已知力量更可怕。一支舰队做整个防护罩的修复和加固，另一支舰队就必须得待在空中起到威慑作用。”亚瑟朝舷窗外看了一眼说道，“我有个主意，我们在地面上如果不占优势，那就把他们的旗舰引出来！”  
他不等梅林问他什么主意，就打开通讯器，命令高文的旗舰离开边防哨卡，单独做好被随时调用的准备，然后对梅林说，“我们开单人悬浮车出去，我就不信，见到了我和你，他们两个还能无动于衷？到时候，如果地底下真有旗舰，开出来还得有个热身过程，而我们的旗舰正处于飞行状态，从空中飞过来也就几分钟的事，不怕他们发动袭击。”  
“不会真的要地面开战吧，旗舰对旗舰，这要是对轰起来，我们俩逃进战舰里暂且能喘气，可是这辖区、这城堡、这山这水还有附近的农田村庄，能喘气的东西可就一个都逃不掉了。”梅林不无担忧地说。  
“我知道，我不会让这件事发生的，相信阿雷迪恩也不舍得，旗舰对峙的最终目的就是为了能和平谈判。”  
梅林心中虽仍有担忧，却也想不出别的办法，阿雷迪恩和赛米拉可以拖着不开战，卡梅洛特和厄尔多的庞大舰队却不能一直拖着守在外太空。时间是人类最宝贵的财富。  
“好吧。”他最终答应道。

单人悬浮车车身狭长，外形酷似老式战斗机，但高高上翘的尾部看起来又像是一只冷血的毒蝎。这种车子的时速最高可达800公里，为了加强灵活性和配置轻便型武器，全车只有一个驾驶座位，正是用来配合地面侦查和多变的游击战使用。舰上按照最大值一共配备了100辆单人悬浮车，每一辆都携带了足够的轻武器和弹药。  
亚瑟命令超级巡洋舰停在了整个核心辖区外的上空，监视着军民两地的边界动态，又将战舰的临时指挥权交给了一位名叫凯伊的一等哨兵后，便和梅林亲自挑了精神体和战斗技能最强的100名特种兵，组成了第一冲锋小队，开始准备登陆。  
100人先后穿上了最坚固的防弹衣，戴上了防精神侵入的头盔，携带了各种作战武器，合上了单人悬浮车的透明车顶，一切准备就绪。亚瑟坚定地朝身边一辆车内的梅林点了点头，梅林则回以鼓舞的眼神，两人率先发动了车子，很快，100辆单人悬浮车全部点亮，如灵动活跃的兔子一般，从巡洋舰的尾部鱼贯而出。


	42. Chapter 42

第四十二章

单人悬浮车一开出来就按照事先说好的计划，四散开去，从高空向下俯瞰，就像一只只行动迅捷的小蟑螂，有的冲向阿雷迪恩和赛米拉的生活区——移动城堡，有的冲向那片侦查甲虫不敢靠近的防控区。  
100辆车开得全都七扭八歪，毫无章法，好似故意不让敌区隐藏的狙击枪瞄准似的。首先发起对抗的是城堡广场门口刚才那几个看起来无精打采的卫兵。他们的看守高塔里架出了异形速射炮，对着迎面冲来的悬浮车就是一通乱射。只可惜，虽然炮火连天，却每次都能被高速飞驰忽上忽下的悬浮车堪堪躲过。而且，眼见着有40辆车快接近城堡广场的电网时，突然从凌乱的阵型变换到了一字型。  
“那是什么？”一个高塔里的卫兵揉了揉眼睛惊奇地问同伴。  
他没有看错，40辆车尾部高翘的部分突然伸长了！所有车原地打转180度，尾部真的就像毒蝎的钩子一般钩住了绵延千米的电网，紧接着，就像有人暗中喊了一声口号，所有车子往前冲去，在引擎霸道的轰鸣声中，整张电网因被悬浮车的金属钩子钩成了一张破网，电流分散泄出，倏忽间，便被车子拉出了几里地，成了一堆废弃金属丝。

悬浮车们紧接着又是一个华丽的转身，一字型迅速变换成锥型，开足马力朝着移动城堡的大门驶去，在高塔速射炮即将射出新一轮炮火前，锥型队伍最后一排悬浮车的蝎子尾巴却已朝着塔身齐齐发射了一轮熔液弹，在一片惊呼声中，塔身高速熔化，等到卫兵们纷纷撑起滑翔翼飞出窗口时，高塔一断为二，彻底倒塌了。

 

亚瑟和梅林带领的60辆车已经降落到地面，将高电磁场防控区团团围住——其实只是围了个松散的半椭圆型，他们从透明车顶里看到了冲向城堡的悬浮车队一切顺利，便开始专心地盯着眼前这片沉寂的区域。  
亚瑟先是用车子自带的扩放器对着区域喊了一通话，“赛米拉！阿雷迪恩！我们来了，你们怎么不露脸了？出来谈谈吧，就我们这几个人，你们还要害怕吗？阿雷迪恩，你当年可是跟随我父亲打败过奥丁的军队的，怎么了，现在不敢出声了？你是要把枪口对准自己的同胞了吗？有本事出来干一仗，也比你窝窝囊囊听从当年敌人的遗孀的指使要强吧。”  
没有任何回应。倒是已经冲到移动城堡门口下了悬浮车挺进城堡的另一队人从通讯器里传话过来，“少将，你们要小心，城堡里没人。我们先撤出了。”  
“小心撤离，谨防...”亚瑟话音未落，只听身后轰隆隆的一阵巨响，所有人都不由自主地朝车子后视镜里看，有的更是直接扭头朝身后望去。

这一看之下，很多悬浮车直接调转了车头，手指放在了武器控制台上。  
以高电磁场防控区为中心点，半径约为2.5英里外的地底下如同小树发芽一般，齐齐长出了参天巨壁，有人将悬浮车转了360度，惊叫道，“封闭型的！这是什么鬼东西？”  
那透明如玻璃的巨大墙壁越长越高，坚硬的地表被强行撑破，正好将3英里以外的超级巡洋舰与亚瑟的车队完全隔离开来。  
所有人的心跳都猛然加速，从悬浮车内放大后的摄录成像看，这参天巨壁远看就像一整面玻璃，但在屏幕的分析图中却正在朝着中心点慢慢弯曲靠拢，3分钟后就会达到完全闭合！而一旦闭合，这个封闭型穹顶就会像一个巨型玻璃碗一样倒扣在了整个防控区上。

盯着曲线玻璃墙越长越高，亚瑟差点忘了和其他队友做战术联络。忽然一阵震耳欲聋的轰鸣夹杂着凶猛的轰炸打破了这短暂的惊愕，大家转头一看，另外40辆悬浮车已开始和这弯曲生长的玻璃巨壁比起了爬行速度，巨壁长得快，车就爬得快，一边加速往空中拉升还一边用各种武器轰炸玻璃墙。  
显然，进攻阿雷迪恩移动城堡却未有收获的车队在回归途中也看到了这突然冒出的玻璃碗正在将他们和亚瑟的主力迅速隔开！一片惊叹和咒骂之中，训练有素的队员们很快就意识到了，亚瑟他们即将面临孤军作战，自己这一小股力量刚才并未获得任何胜利，只是被阿雷迪恩用一座空城堡实现了调虎离山之计！事不宜迟，领头车率先打开所有武器装备，对着玻璃碗就是一阵猛轰，“全力加速！都给我冲进去！”  
令人震惊的是，玻璃碗看似透明、不堪一击，却如某种宇宙神秘材质般牢不可破，无论多少子弹多少激光，它的生长速度丝毫未变，枪炮的攻击于它而言毫无意义。

在这极其短暂的时间里，亚瑟和梅林打开车顶，两人眼神交汇，千言万语通过精神力微秒速交流：方案一，如果叫不远处的巡洋舰打开杀伤性武器对准玻璃碗一阵猛轰，很难说会不会有所突破，但是一旦突破，是否会造成潜在的更可怕的乌龙式伤亡？毕竟攻击距离实在太近，这特殊材质又不知到底为何物，如果要以整个悬浮车队的同归于尽做代价，这可是得不偿失的事情；方案二，如果利用悬浮车的爬升速度，再粗略估算从地面到空中的垂直距离，自己这60辆车要想离开这个地方比那40辆车进来这个地方肯定要容易得多，但是，现在眼看着悬浮车自带的武器对这特殊材质构成的玻璃碗没有半分威胁力，如果离开了，就意味着又要进入新一轮对峙，阿雷迪恩倘若利用拖延战术暗中作梗，风险将会远大于现在一鼓作气端了他的老窝；方案三，就让40辆正在加速的悬浮车冒险一试，哪怕能有一辆车能在玻璃碗关闭之前加入亚瑟的队伍，那也是一辆车的兵力支援！

“呼叫凯伊！呼叫凯伊！”商议已定，亚瑟尝试联络超级巡洋舰上的临时指挥官，可是信号断断续续，对方的回应只听得到一部分。  
“...少将...”凯伊的声音即便没有完全送达，也依然能听出一丝慌张，“...武器...距离...近...重复...太危险...”  
“请求旗舰支援，请求旗舰支援！”亚瑟在彻底听不清凯伊说什么之前简短地发出了自己最后一个命令。  
他想起自己就在几十分钟前刚和梅林说过的话，“我不会让这件事发生的，相信阿雷迪恩也不舍得，旗舰对峙的最终目的就是为了能和平谈判。”  
虽然还不确定地底下究竟有没有藏着一艘旗舰，但凭着直觉，亚瑟认为是到了旗舰对峙的时候了。无论如何，今天要么就在这个大碗里来一场各自以为的瓮中捉鳖！要么，就全都死在这片辖区，谁也别想出去！

 

来不及思考输赢之后的星系格局，亚瑟朝成像分析图看了一眼——最多还有1分钟，玻璃碗就将完成彻底的闭合！抬头仰望，折回的40辆悬浮车已停止无谓的武器攻击，而是全力以赴把车速加到了极限！内部通讯频道里，地面上的队员们纷纷焦急地喊道，“加油啊！再快点！加油！”  
终于，领头车如同表演空中特技般，一个雄鹰捕兔似的俯冲，开进了玻璃碗里。接着是第二辆、第三辆、第四辆...时间在悬浮车的呼啸声中飞快流逝，越是靠后的车子越是需要高度的辅助，玻璃碗的闭合口越来越小，眼看缩到了只够一辆车的通行宽度，最后的几辆车几乎都是把自己拉到了一辆车子可以拉到的极限高度，然后排队俯冲而入。  
所有人的手心里都捏了把冷汗，梅林紧锁双眉扭头看向亚瑟，不用开口，亚瑟已经发出了命令，他认识最后一辆车里的特种兵——一个勇敢的二等哨兵，名叫伊兰。  
“留在外面，伊兰！不要冲了，快停下！”亚瑟希望这条内部通讯频道能在闭合前通讯顺畅。

伊兰听到了少将吼出的最后两个字，但他的悬浮车已经做好了俯冲姿势，当他看到前面那辆车高高翘起的蝎子尾被正好闭合的玻璃碗生生截断，失去平衡的悬浮车在碗里盘旋打转时，他就做了一个这辈子令他自己最骄傲的决定：他绝不会抛下他的队友独自回去！就让他成为打开这该死的碗口的唯一一人！  
“别了！”他轻声说道，按下了悬浮车的自毁键。  
高速俯冲的车子在1秒内进入了自毁状态。

失去平衡尾翼的悬浮车即将坠毁，驾驶它的队员迫不得已打开了弹射装置，将自己弹入高度有限的玻璃碗空中；与此同时，伊兰的车猛烈撞击碗顶外部，自毁爆炸带出一大片毫无声息的火花和碎片。  
由于弹射后的高度限制，那名队员的头盔撞到碗顶，砰的一声后，失去意识的他没能打开降落伞而是呈自由落体状态急坠而下——立刻有几辆悬浮车打开车顶朝他即将坠落的地方开去。就在其中一辆车接住他的同时，无尾悬浮车终于结束了空中打转，说巧不巧地坠入了高电磁场防控区——轰隆隆！刺啦啦！火光冲天，电磁场陷入紊乱。  
所有包围住核心防控区的队员都已及时地急退半里，但还是受到了爆炸后的悬浮车碎片和混乱强大的电磁辐射源的破坏，先是一阵乒乒乓乓，很多车顶都被砸得出现了裂缝，很快，更可怕的事就来了，原本悬浮在空中的车子像是突然失去了所有动力，忽然开始下坠。  
“启动保护垫！准备坠——”亚瑟的声音消失在一片片悬浮车连环坠地后的混乱声中。

这是亚瑟能做出的最快反应了——在看到紧急弹射后的高度不够，队员头部和颈椎极易受伤害的情况下。  
保护垫是附着在悬浮车四个轮胎上不需要电力启动的弹力垫，按下车上的应急键，可以在悬浮车失去动力的瞬间让四个正常的轮胎充气成四个胖鼓鼓的气垫轮胎，车子坠地的一刹那会像一个弹力充气球般弹跳起来，再轻弹几次就会停下。这个发明一开始被誉为“全星系最画蛇添足十大发明之一”，没想到，居然在这个不能弹射的玻璃碗中用上了。  
可惜的是，训练营培训悬浮车时，对这个保护垫的介绍和使用不甚重视，亚瑟口令喊出，却只有一半人反应过来那个应急键的位置所在，另一半人里，大部分都急中生智，在车子即将坠地时才将自己弹射到空中，少数几个新兵心生恐慌，只本能地做出了保护身体不受过大冲击的姿势。

一时间，开了保护垫的车子像失控的玩具青蛙四处弹跳，有的撞在一起又互相弹开，有的蹦着蹦着就蹦远了，孤独地蹦到边界和防控区的中间。  
混乱的状态直到内部通讯频道里传来痛苦的呻吟和求救声才结束。  
梅林隔着几辆车与亚瑟互望一眼确认对方安然无恙后便点了几个人，戴上防毒面具、防弹背包、急救包和武器从车里下来了。5秒过去了，他确认防毒面具的毒性指数正常后就摘下面具，招呼大家协助他救治伤员，而亚瑟则警惕地向四处探望。  
现在车子虽然失去了动力，但不能在这紧要关头任其成为摆设。亚瑟跳下车，稍稍观察了一下。  
“大家都下车，打开防弹背包，把自己车子往这里推，组成四面防卫阵型。”亚瑟举起手大声命令道。毕竟人都是肉做的，车可是用牢固的贵金属做的，要是现在这个密闭的玻璃碗里立刻下起箭雨、子弹雨、腐蚀性雨...“加快速度！”他再次喊道。

受伤的大概有十几个队员，重伤的4人， 都是自由落体时受到了严重的撞击，在玻璃碗里，梅林能做的就是他们打一针止痛针，然后留他们在车里陷入昏迷，其他轻伤的人虽然都无大碍，但心里却不免憋屈——还没开打就被搞得狼狈不堪，阿雷迪恩和赛米拉看来绝不是好啃的骨头。

 

“你们好！”一个沉闷的声音从四面八方传出。  
所有人把武器调到了即发状态，每一个细胞都拉响了警报。  
“别紧张，我是来做预警的。”那个声音再次响起来，“亚瑟.潘德拉贡！乌瑟太老了还是快要死了？怎么派你这宝贝儿子指挥全军了？不过到目前为止你表现不错，还算对得起你的家族姓氏。”  
“阿雷迪恩！”亚瑟毫无畏惧地打断这个声音，“家父让我向你问好，并希望你看清形势早日投降，或许我们会召集你的旧友在统帅府设宴欢迎你的回归，但你如果执迷不悟，别怪我们不念旧情出手太狠！”  
“哈哈哈...”阿雷迪恩嚣张的笑声像是从地底下发出来的，扬声系统震得地面上的人鼓膜微痛，“年纪轻轻口气不小，有几份你父亲当年的狂妄！不过，你的本事有没有继承乌瑟，就看你能不能过得了下一关吧。”

话音刚落，哨兵天生的危机感便铺天盖地地砸了下来，亚瑟脑中警铃大作，基哈拉被放了出来，目中怒火红如烙铁，杀意凛然；几乎是同步的，银白色的阿苏萨也在不远处张开羽翼，精神抖擞，寒光四射。  
要开战了。不管是受伤的还是没受伤的，所有特种兵的精神体全部显现，在主人身边进入了高度警戒状态，做好了应战准备。

“少将，”内部通讯频道内，是一个小心翼翼的声音，这是悬浮车蹦的最远的那个哨兵发出的，刚才他正在把自己的车朝亚瑟这边推，还没推几步，就被阿雷迪恩打断了，现在，他的精神体——似乎是一只灰白色的秃鹫，正在空中勘察，“来了！他们来了！”  
“谁？你说谁来了？”  
“是哨兵和向导，我们的同类，我看到精神体了，可是，可是...”  
“可是什么？快说！”亚瑟已经隐约能感觉得到脚下土地的震动。  
“有什么不对劲啊。”  
“别管车了，你先撤回来，快！”

盘旋在空中的秃鹫突然发出一声长鸣，有经验的老队员立刻判断出了其中的警告。远处的那个哨兵在愣了一下后也开始拼命朝自己的队伍奔跑，边跑边叫道，“那些不是精神体，是魔兽，是魔兽！”  
大家不约而同地按下头盔上的望远镜片，紧接着就是各种粗口接二连三地爆出。

不仅仅是魔兽——在陆地上奔跑的巨兽如一座座长了铁蹄的小山在前进中扬起飞扬的尘土；在半空中飞行的猛禽如一架架加持了能量增效器的战机在上下翻飞中威吓前方的猎物。还有这些猎物背上坐着的是面无表情、全副武装的哨兵和向导！  
不仅仅是前方——四面八方的地底下都打开了暗道机关，从那连成一片的地下机关里升出了一个个青面獠牙、吼声震天的魔兽，仿佛升降机一般不断地在往地面输送活物，两批魔兽之后就是一批士兵，搭配有序，数量惊人。弹指间，数以千计的人兽大军前赴后继地朝中心点的亚瑟梅林小队冲锋而来！

看样子，这应该就是赛米拉最后的魔兽大军了，但那些坐在他们身上的战士可不是赛米拉的人啊！哨兵和向导们的信息素就算再弱，只要有一口气，也会被自己的同类捕捉到，但是看他们僵硬的动作，冷漠的神情，却又无论如何都不能把他们和正常健康的特种兵联系在一起！  
“是那些人！”梅林在通讯器里对亚瑟语态焦急地说，“是我在实验室里看到的那些无感战士！如果没猜错的话，北半球消失的实验室里的实验全被搬到这里来进行了。这些哨兵和向导一定服用过大量抑制剂，失去了精神体就等于失去了灵魂，他们已经分不清敌我了，只会遵照简单的命令杀人！”

数量多到上千人的无感战士？这不是阿雷迪恩的亲卫队又是什么？阿雷迪恩竟然把自己的同族兄弟，而且是自己最信任的一支队伍改造成了泯灭人性的敢死队？这些人之前可都是健健康康的哨兵和向导啊！

打还是不打？  
这个老生常谈的问题再一次放到亚瑟面前。

那只灰白秃鹫早已被主人唤回，因为它的飞行速度太慢了！同样，气喘吁吁拼命往回跑的队友，也已顾不上狼狈的姿态，胡乱朝空中一只即将伸出利爪抓住他肩膀的猛禽放了几枪。

“打！”  
亚瑟一声令下！反应迅速的几名队员立刻先朝那辆远处的悬浮车发起一轮速射，悬浮车被触及自毁系统，在发出一阵震天响的巨大爆炸之后，气浪掀翻了一大批全速追击的飞禽走兽，也掀翻了奔跑中的队友。  
一支由5个人组成的救援小队冲了出去，他们在其他队员和悬浮车的掩护下想要展开营救，不过已经晚了。那些无感战士正如梅林所说在服用了抑制剂后失去了主宰自己的灵魂，但他们之后又被注射了促进剂用以增强肌能和战斗力，即使被炸飞了一条胳膊或者被炸断了一条腿也不会感到疼痛或者晕眩，他们只会继续用完好的那半边身体架起武器，继续发射！再发射！不断发射！直到鲜血流尽而亡！  
密集的激光和子弹朝躺在地上的那名队员射去，更多的魔兽踏着铁蹄飞奔而来，“少将！别管我了！”这是哨兵临死前的最后一句话。  
紧接着是最后一梭子弹将一头巨兽的头部射成了细沙。

“撤退！”亚瑟怀着沉痛的心情向5人救援队命令道，“其他人注意掩护！全体列队！是时候决一死战了！做好终极战斗准备吧，兄弟们！”


	43. Chapter 43

第四十三章

超级巡洋舰里，凯伊的声音已经叫哑了，“能听见吗？少将？能听见吗？”  
仍然是失去联络的状态，好在亚瑟最后的命令他勉强听出了意思——叫旗舰救援。  
高文的旗舰不用热身，只5分钟就到达了玻璃碗的上空。可是，所谓玻璃碗，却并不是真的像玻璃一样透明。亚瑟的小队从里往外看能看到他们所认为的场景，但听不到碗外的所有动静，而高文和凯伊从外往里看，却是什么都看不到也听不到。和凯伊一样，高文也用尽了所有旗舰上配备的探测仪侦测器，甚至冒险用了某些不至于大面积摧毁的重武器进行全方位射击，但是半小时过去了，却依然一无所获。  
“这他 妈到底是什么玩意儿？”高文急得又揪起了头发。  
对敌人和自己人的情况一无所知，就算有旗舰在，也不能随意开火，只能束手无策对天祷告，这怎能不让他抓狂呢。  
他把提希丰、莫嘉娜、崔斯坦、伊索德...所有对南半球有个一知半解的人全都联络了一遍，竟没有一个人听说过这个神秘大碗，也没人知道阿雷迪恩是何时开始又是用了什么宇宙材料来建造这个可怕的牢笼。

就在这时，他最亲爱的向导兰斯洛特先生在听完他气急败坏的汇报后，轻描淡写地对他说，“你傻了吧？！平时在我面前不是挺能的嘛！想想你经常在我生气时对我说的那句！”  
“你再不原谅我我就去找第18号备胎...”  
“另一句！哄我的那句，就是...”兰斯洛特扶着额压低嗓子在通讯器里小声道，“把我扑倒在床上后经常说的。”  
“...上面不行就攻下面！”  
“小点声！”  
“哦~~~我懂你的意思了！我这就去试试！爱你！回家见！”高文捂住嘴对着通讯器亲了一下另一头的爱人，急吼吼地就要挂断。  
“等等，以后再让我听到前面那一句...”  
“我就任你只撩不干！憋死我！”

 

高文的挖掘机深入地下五千米后才找到这片区域真正的原质土壤，在这个过程中，为了避开有可能存在的敌方地下探测仪，包括巨型地下兵工厂必带的报警系统，他几乎是在整个军事管辖区的外延区域往地下凿洞。好在能凿开星球防护罩的旗舰当然也能迅速凿出一条地底通道。  
在凿出的隧道里直接安装上简易运输轨道，再发射十颗超耐磨合金运输球，每颗球里绑着四个特种兵，就这样共计四十人，像贵妇脖子上的珍珠项链似的，从绳子的一端串起，一颗连着一颗，滚到了玻璃碗的正下方。

玻璃碗内，一场惊心动魄的贴身近战正在人兽大军和亚瑟小分队之间展开。第一批天上飞的、地上跑的魔兽距离中心防控区越来越近，纵然队员们把所有能用的武器都用了出去，但是魔兽群就像嗜血狂徒一般，不仅对自己身上的多处伤口毫不在意，更是对身边同伴的中枪摔倒不闻不顾。鲜血只能让他们更加兴奋狂暴，朝着子弹和激光冲锋仿佛是他们与生俱来的命运。

亚瑟命令所有哨兵和向导以悬浮车为掩体，一半人朝空中打，一半人朝地面打，第一轮射击务必做到弹无虚发，要么爆头要么断腿，绝不浪费一颗子弹！而极度亢奋的精神体们暂时不得出战，即便他们都是和主人一样有着珍贵异常的战斗血统——比如那些体型堪比棕熊的恐狼，又比如动作灵巧力量奇大的金背猩猩，但无论多么英勇善战，所有精神体加在一起也才100只不到，在几千只张牙舞爪、风卷残云的魔兽面前依然显得如此不堪一击。  
要说真正在体型、气势、本领上能以一敌百、不畏强敌的，毫无疑问，就属基哈拉和阿苏萨了。和他们的主人一样，在精神体里，他们是绝对的领导阶层，他们的一举一动、一招一式直接影响了其他精神体的抗敌动力。

第一批魔兽被队员们的远距离射击打下了数百只，但更多的魔兽踩着同伴的尸体飞奔而来，疯狂逼近。一千米、八百米、五百米...是时候出动精神体了。  
两条龙领了主人的命令，采取一个护内，一个外攻的战术，默契配合，开始了第一轮的全力反击。

基哈拉周身龙鳞坚如钢铁，双翼张开长达数十米，利爪毫不费力地插入一辆悬浮车，随着一声振聋发聩的龙啸，振翅直冲碗顶，几只奔跑中疲弱的小魔兽当场就吓软了腿，被后面庞大的魔兽群一哄而上踩成烂泥。基哈拉的翅膀顶端如同锋利庞大的切割机一般，只是上下翻飞了两下，周边数只飞抵中心区的怪异飞禽就被扫荡一空，断裂的翅膀和残缺的身体砸向不远处陆续飞来的同类。  
那辆悬浮车被基哈拉举在最柔软的腹部抵挡无感战士的凶猛扫射，防守的同时，他不忘使出自己的绝杀技——喷火！  
一个加速俯冲再加一个绕圈一周大面积无死角喷射，龙嘴里的熊熊烈焰灼天炽地，除了无感战士以外，被烧到的所有生物都发出了刺耳的哀嚎，直径5英里的玻璃碗里一时间就像开起了烧烤派对，各种肉类的焦糊味令队员们忍不住又戴上了防毒面具，有惨不忍睹的断肢残腿从火焰中飞溅而出，有飞禽猛兽带着一身火光胡乱冲刺最后倒地身亡，更有不惧灼痛的无感战士仍旧毫无章法地猛冲猛打。  
这一场大火阻总算挡住了最猛烈的一拨进攻，那些经过战斗训练的魔兽毕竟是知道火烧的厉害，一番混乱之下，没被烧着的都不敢再轻易冲锋，倒是他们背上的无感战士纷纷跳下来，不顾一切地冲入火海，继续充当队员们的人肉靶子。

亚瑟唤回基哈拉。该阿苏萨出场了。  
经过上一次的误战，如今的阿苏萨就像脱胎换骨了一样，羽翼丰满，头颅高昂，全身上下散发着生人勿近的威严和压迫感。他只是脚下轻轻一蹬，空气中的热流便甘愿为他化为冰霜；他不慌不忙地飞到空中，那不可一世的神态让所有心智正常的生物为之动容；他的口中汩汩涌出团团冰雾，弹指间就把自己的身体包裹到了厚厚的冰层中。一座栩栩如生的银龙冰雕在空中尽情展翅——远看寒若鬼魅，近观华而绝美。冰雾化作冰块，一层又一层，如同一座圆形冰屋在不断地精心雕琢中。阿苏萨就这么飞了整整二十圈，空中所有的猛禽已全部被摔成了冰渣，冲在最前面的那批无感战士也被冻成了冰块模型，又厚又高的封闭式冰墙将焦躁的魔兽挡在外面，任凭他们连挠带抓，边吼边撞，也依然无济于事。

做完这一切，阿苏萨翩翩落羽，悠然得像个刚跳完芭蕾的舞者，轻轻抖落一身冰屑，便安静如雪地站在梅林身边，等待着下一场战斗，只有从那银白如霜、起伏不平的腹部可以判断出他输出了多少能量。  
特种兵们情不自禁地为这段华丽的表演鼓起掌来，精神体在一旁嘶吼雀跃，群情激奋下，一时间竟忘了目前还未脱离危险。  
“好了，谢谢各位！”梅林有点不好意思了，“可是，这冰墙再厚最多也只能支撑个几分钟，这一轮秀下来，基哈拉和阿苏萨都需要休息，我们可得准备好下一轮战斗啊。”  
此话不假，墙外的枪声不绝于耳，如果某个地方多挨上几枪，也许根本就用不了几分钟，冰墙就会出现裂缝，甚至出现坍塌。  
“梅林说的没错，外面至少还有两千多头魔兽，五百多个无感人。”亚瑟接过话来，“下一轮就要看你们的了。人对人，兽对兽，做好一对十，十对百的准备。还要看好你们的精神体，因为你们将会经历共生死同存亡！好在我们还有二十几只空中力量，冰墙一旦倒塌，能飞的就先冲出去把那些胡乱扫射的无感人掀倒！剩下的就交给我们。现在汇报下各自的武器剩余量吧。”

 

众人紧张地清点手中武器，检查伤员的伤情时，梅林突然进入了亚瑟的精神世界，“亲爱的你还好吗？我现在要让你看一段我和格温之间的对话。”  
“你和...谁？”  
梅林将他拉到一辆躺着一名伤员的悬浮车前站定，在亚瑟进入他的精神领域后，即刻重构了一场10分钟前发生在两名向导之间的对话场景。

（“梅林？你能感受得到我吗？”  
“格温？”  
“感谢宇宙之神！是的，是我，我知道你一直都在用精神触丝探测地下的特种兵现状。能让我和你聊聊吗？我保证我是怀着好意的。难怪别人都说你是天才型向导，你怎么知道是我？”  
“格温，我们都是比哨兵更敏感的向导，如果你一定要让我知道你的存在，我又怎么会错过呢？你在哪儿？在阿雷迪恩的地下基地里？”  
“呵...是啊，如果你不向我打开精神壁垒，我又怎么可能轻易进入...”  
“说点有用的吧，我们时间不多。”  
“...对不起...我是说，为我之前所做的一切。我现在才知道自己有多天真，有多傻，有多自私...你能原谅我吗？求你原谅我，求你了，还有亚瑟，我也请求他的原谅。这对我很重要，我知道自己不配提什么条件，可是看在我的哥哥已经为你们捐躯的份上。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我会全都告诉你的。伊兰.史密斯，也就是刚才那个牺牲自己试图撞开穹顶的二等哨兵，是我同父异母的哥哥，由于两位母亲之间相当不合的原因，我们很少来往，更不愿意承认彼此的这层关系，所以军中很少有人知道我们是兄妹。但我们都姓史密斯，这是不可否认的事实，父亲死后，家族里姓史密斯的就剩我和他了。我一直都想为家族做点什么，比如，你知道，和最高阶层攀上关系，流芳百世，原本我以为莫嘉娜会...可是她叛变时需要的是有战斗经验的特种兵，而不是后勤主管，虽然她对我说，以后有机会再把我接到双子星去，可是你知道我有多失望吗？是我第一个知道了她的觉醒，陪她度过最艰难的...”  
“格温！还有4分钟。”  
“抱歉。后来我想通过亚瑟的征婚和自己掌管整个统帅府后勤部的身份接近他，可是没想到，他这么快就选了你，那时候你还只是个末席向导，实话实说，这种令人匪夷所思的结果让我嫉妒到发狂。是嫉妒冲昏了我的头脑，我开始联络莫嘉娜，告诉她打垮她父亲的最佳办法就是让他最爱的人受到伤害，可是，莫嘉娜一而再再而三的犹豫，看得出她不想再次伤害亚瑟，于是我想到了你！伤害你就等于要了亚瑟的命，伤害了亚瑟就等于伤害了乌瑟。我的想法渐渐获得了她的许可，后来的事，我想你都知道了。我利用职务之便给你下了消除剂，不料却并没有达到预期效果，我不知道这其中到底发生了什么差错，但这件事我就是办砸了...”  
“好了，能不能原谅你这件事现在我没空想。你要跟我对话绝不是请求宽恕这么简单。告诉我为什么你会在这里出现吧。”  
“虽然我逃到了双子星，却并未如想象中那样得到莫嘉娜的重任，在军中仍旧担任后勤部的负责人，我心有不甘，后来阿雷迪恩来北半球视察实验室的时候，我...我就向他投怀送抱，他接受了，并让我帮忙监视莫嘉娜，等到战事平息后总有一天他会接我去南半球。可惜我没等到那一天，莫嘉娜和提希丰就被你们控制住了，我那时真的害怕了，我怕遇见你们，我怕坐牢，我怕被家族唾弃，更怕被卡梅洛特星的子民唾弃，我不能束手就擒，而且我以为阿雷迪恩和赛米拉的联手至少比毫无经验的莫嘉娜强，我偷偷逃到南半球投靠阿雷迪恩，可是却没想到他的军事力量并不如我想象中那么强大...”  
“你是没想到阿雷迪恩对你并不是真的感兴趣吧！”  
“...（叹气）...”  
“你怎么敢...格温，你知不知道你这是羊入虎口，自讨苦吃？”  
“我现在知道了，我是自作自受，他根本不拿我当回事。梅林，他已经彻底疯了，赛米拉的实验室自从被他转移这里后，他每天都服用特制的促进剂，我一开始过来时，根本就没认出他来，他已经不是那个曾经给乌瑟打天下的阿雷迪恩了。他...他还把他的亲卫队变成了一支没有自主意识的敢死队，他还偷偷给赛米拉下药，因为赛米拉和他在战术上大相径庭，他早就看她不顺眼了。虽然表面上他一直与她和平共处，可那都是为了等到魔兽星的旗舰。赛米拉一意孤行不顾下臣劝阻命令魔兽星运来一艘最好的旗舰，为的就是和你们决一死战，但她绝不会想到，阿雷迪恩早已觊觎...”  
“你说他给赛米拉下药是什么意思？赛米拉现在怎么样了？”  
“我不知道，她已经有一段时间没露脸了，这正是我所害怕的地方，你见到阿雷迪恩就知道了，他...他现在像一头野兽，旗舰被他控制了，我猜赛米拉也一样。我每天都胆战心惊地伺候他，他留着我的命，是因为他身边除了旗舰必须配置的操作人手以外，几乎没有正常的人可以端茶送水了。梅林，我现在就在旗舰的太空武器发射舱的洗手间里，通过对外的排污系统才能释放精神触丝。我花了两周的时间熟悉这艘旗舰，武器发射舱原本由赛米拉的人手动控制，但是因为太空武器也可以从指挥室直接操控发射，所以阿雷迪恩把这些非必须启用的人工全都处理掉了，我是说，全杀了。我虽然不懂旗舰操作，但我也入过训练营，我可以想办法打开武器发射舱口放你们进来，但是，就算我打开舱口，你们也得突破南面的人兽大军，并且我这么做很快就会被阿雷迪恩发现的。发射控制的终端在指挥室，他现在就在那儿，一旦他发现武器发射舱有动静，只要按下任何一个热武器的发射键，那你们就必死无疑了。所以我现在不知道该怎么办了，我并不想立功赎罪，我只想为伊兰报仇，不管怎样他是我的哥哥，他是为了家族的荣誉，为了不让因我而起的家族耻辱招摇万年才牺牲自己的。我承认，这都怪我...”  
“好了，格温...告诉我发射舱的具体位标，舱口大小，还有...”  
“哦不...等一下...”  
“怎么了？”  
“我的宇宙之神...有...有人在切割武器发射口，我看到有火星...他们是怎么进来的...”

砰砰...铛啷啷....哗啦啦...  
“举起手来，别说话...”  
“...高...高文？” ）

 

“高文？”亚瑟盯着梅林惊讶道。  
“是好事，不是吗？”  
“看来我最后那句求援旗舰应该被凯伊听到了。那现在怎么办？高文可不一定能对付得了阿雷迪恩啊。”说安这句，西边的冰墙外传来剧烈的撞击声，亚瑟和梅林都紧张地回头看去，只见冰墙内隐约可见雪花状的裂缝正在慢慢扩大。  
“高文熟悉旗舰的构造，即便是魔兽星的旗舰，那也是大同小异。目前旗舰里的人手都是魔兽星上带过来的技术工，战斗力不强，但我相信高文带进去的不管多少人，每个人可都是精英特种兵，有格温引路，应该很快就能拿下大半艘旗舰的控制权，到时候为我们打开侧面的逃生舱应该不成问题。我们派一半人强行进入武器发射舱，舱门打开后控制台会有警报，但是旗舰配备的热能武器都是大面积杀伤性武器，启动慢，摧毁性强，如果不想同归于尽的话，阿雷迪恩是不会轻易启用的，他应该会选择关闭舱门，这时候我们进去的人再加上高文的人，怎么说也得有五十来个了。剩下的人，就看逃生舱能不能及时打开了。”  
“那就只有相信高文的突击能力吧。这冰墙估计撑不了多久，如果不行，我们就先诈降。”

话音刚落，两人便心有灵犀地互相扑到对方身上，随即埋头躲入一辆悬浮车下——西面的冰墙被魔兽撞得嘎吱作响，在亚瑟一声“卧倒”的大吼中彻底坍塌了。很快，三面冰墙都从顶部开始哗哗地碎裂开来，巨大的冰块砸在悬浮车顶发出咣咣的响声，有的坚冰正好砸在撞击冰墙的魔兽身上，骨头被砸裂后的哀嚎从四面八方传来，透明的冰块混着砸碎的人兽血肉四处飞溅。二十几只会飞的精神体在那一刹那组成椭圆阵型振翅高飞，朝着剩余的三百多号无感人发出最猛烈的攻击，阿苏萨和基哈拉也再次投入战斗，他们的主攻目标是南北两个方向——那里的人兽残余力量只需多吹几口冰雾或喷一次长火焰就可以彻底消灭。敌人的力量被阻隔开来，再想以多欺少就不是那么容易的事了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈...”那个令人汗毛倒竖的声音再次响彻整个玻璃碗内，阿雷迪恩的声音现在听起来就像是个被损坏了的模拟机器，他像是看了一场好戏般异常兴奋，“我以为首席向导的精神体有多厉害呢？原来也就只会搭搭冰屋。亚瑟.潘德拉贡，你们还有什么本事就尽管拿出来，要不然，今天这穹顶之下，便是你和你的精英战士的葬身之处！哈哈哈哈哈...”

 

冰墙坍塌后一时间没有融化，倒是堆成了一座座不规则的小冰山，为队员们形成了几个天然屏障梅林没有听阿雷迪恩说话，他的精神触丝正安抚着高文的紧张情绪，并将他带入格温的精神世界里，等两人彼此之间取得暂时的信任并商量好了突击旗舰的战术后，他才退出。这时，南面和北面的人兽残余力量已经或被基哈拉烧成了黑炭，或被阿苏萨吹成了冰渣，梅林示意亚瑟，格温已与高文达成合作，他们打算突击至旗舰左翼靠近舰首的逃生舱，位置大约就在玻璃碗北段阿苏萨刚清理过的地方。

内部通讯频道里，亚瑟一声令下，命令4组精神体为猛兽类的特种兵放弃东西两面的防御，即刻向武器发射舱低调并迅速靠近，同时改由基哈拉、阿苏萨和飞禽类精神体继续抵抗东西向的人兽进攻。如果高文能在10分钟内打开逃生舱，那么利用多辆悬浮车的遮挡和冰墙的掩护，多数队员可以通过逃生舱进入敌方旗舰。

指挥室里，控制台上突然亮起了红灯，一个阿雷迪恩的心腹打开按钮所指的室内监控，转头向阿雷迪恩汇报，“统帅大人，太空武器发射舱有人侵入！是...是格温放了人进来？！”他惊诧地盯着屏幕。  
“立刻关闭舱门！”阿雷迪恩气急败坏地命令，其实不用他说，这个心腹已经及时按下了控制键。阿雷迪恩盯着图像眯起双眼，“格温？哼，就知道这个女人是个三心二意的墙头草，进来了几个？”  
“十五个。”  
“速度倒是挺快。派一组木偶人过去...不，两组！把进来的全部消灭干净！”  
“呃...包括格温？”  
“我会原谅一个叛徒吗？少一个端茶的而已。启动所有舱口的热能保护层，不管从哪儿进来的，都给我烧成灰！”  
“遵命。那，外面的那些？”  
“他们的武器已经消耗殆尽，精神体连续出击了两次，必然也是精疲力尽，亚瑟不会看着他的队友和这些魔兽同归于尽的，他很快就会和我谈条件了，小不忍则乱大谋，我们再忍他十分钟。”


	44. Chapter 44

第四十四章

高文在舱口关闭的一刹那想起了旗舰的热能保护构造，吓得赶紧嘱咐没能进来的弟兄，“立刻原路返回！”  
格温则在一旁焦急地绞着双手，“他一定发现了，很快就有木偶人来扫荡了，我们快走吧。”  
“木偶人？”  
“阿雷迪恩用抑制剂、促进剂还有魔兽星上的一些药剂培养了一批没有自主意识只会听令杀戮的哨兵和向导，这艘旗舰里大约有五十个原来魔兽星的技术工，一百多个思维正常的特种兵，还有就是一百多个改造后的木偶人了，战斗力最强的就属他们，他们杀人不眨眼，被杀也没有痛苦，我以为...你们已经见识过了？”  
“不算见识过。我们叫他们无感战士，听梅林和亚瑟说过实验室里的情况。”  
“他们全都是以前阿雷迪恩手下的老兵，亲卫队里的高手，除了旗舰里的这些，剩下的一千多个木偶人还有几千只魔兽都在外面对付亚瑟和梅林的冲锋小队。”  
“...好吧，我忘了跟兰斯洛特交代遗言了，现在想起这个显然是晚了。把你知道的一切都告诉我，包括这些木偶人的所有本事。”高文皱着眉，用大拇指捻了捻几天没刮的胡茬，端起手中的枪，派出了自己的精神体——猎豹布莱克和另一名一等向导的白头苍鹰做起开路先锋，然后回头对其他人说，“五人一组，跟紧我。”

黑豹和苍鹰领头，一上一下全神贯注地往舰首指挥室的方向移动，一路上带领高文等人偷袭了几波正常特种兵组成的散兵游勇后，在一个十字路口停了下来。高文等人随后赶到，格温示意往右边直走，穿过娱乐室和两条应急通道就是逃生舱，而往前再走150米就会到达指挥室。  
高文的太阳穴突突直跳，“全体戒备！”他知道阿雷迪恩绝不会那么轻易让他们冲到逃生舱或指挥室的，“第一组跟我往左方突击，剩下的往前冲！”

脚步还没跟得上命令，十字路口通往四个方向的通道就被一道道超合金钢条门自上而下关闭了——十六个人突然间就像是被关在了一个口字形的牢房里，随时等待宰割。大家动作一致地扯动防弹背包上的拉绳，背包瞬间变形，最外层的纳米防弹衣伸展开来，咔嚓几下就把一个人的四肢和前胸后背包了个密不透风，再拉下头顶的头盔，就算完成了初级的防御措施。

“抱歉，我真的不知道还有这个机关。”格温战战兢兢地说。  
“到中间去。”高文朝没有防弹背包的格温使了个眼色。格温感激地点头，躲进由十五个人围成的包围圈里。十五只精神体中，有六只猛禽和两只爬行类精神体得到了主人的命令，企图缩起身子挤出有一拳宽间距的钢条组成的牢门，怎知一接触那冰冷的钢条，精神体们就刺痛般地缩回了身子——原来那上面通了高压电，精神体的主人们也随之吃痛，纷纷骂起神来。

与此同时，踏、踏、踏...除了通往逃生舱和来时路以外的两个通道上，同时传来了整齐的脚步声。经验丰富的高文暗暗叫苦，听这阵势，来者人数怎么也超过自己这个小队的两倍了。  
“既然是魔兽星的旗舰，那这样的设计就是为了关想要逃跑的魔兽的。”高文自言自语地琢磨着出路。  
“操，我们现在就是刀上俎肉，和那些魔兽也没啥区别了。”一个哨兵愤愤地骂道。  
“快想想办法啊，老大。不然死在这儿可太糟心了！”另一个向导也着急道。  
高文何尝不急，他已经急得直冒冷汗了，初级防御措施最多能抵挡多少子弹，这可不好说。他再次不合时宜地万分想念起兰斯洛特的柔声细语来......

（“你喜欢我什么？”  
“傻！”  
“我傻？没搞错吧？我是叫你夸我。”  
“哦。你这人直来直去，没什么心眼儿。傻傻的挺可爱。”  
“......兰斯上校！我是特种兵训练营第一指挥官，统领万人，日理万机，求我操他的哨兵向导排队能绕卡梅洛特星一周，现在在你眼里就是一傻子？”  
“高文准将！别看你对外一副花花肠子，其实都是装的，你只是还没遇到合适的，等你遇到合适的人了，比如我，你的傻性就暴露了。”）

妈的，老公你说对了我就是一傻子，我不要当什么指挥官了，我不想死在这儿，我想见你...  
唉，这他 妈越急还越不能集中精神了。  
好吧，碰到这种情况，老公会怎么做？

（“今晚我们去哪儿？”  
“在家看书。”  
“......”  
“这本《指挥官的自我修养》挺适合你。”  
“...我差点忘了我今晚还约了技术部的史蒂夫谈明年改善模拟系统...”  
“你出门试试。不想一周改为一个月就给我老实坐下。”  
“......”  
“这本书里最大的精华就在于教你想问题不要一根筋，你是指挥官，想的必须比下属多才行，无论对人对事，都要像你的头发一样多绕几个弯，上面不行就攻下面，里面不行就攻外面，近战不行就...”  
“好了好了，我自己看书，行了吧？”）

 

“格温！”高文猛地叫道，“你刚才说过，这艘旗舰里重要岗位的操控都是精神力正常的特种兵，没错吧？”  
“是的。”  
“旗舰里可以亲手操控监测、武器、内修、领航等重要系统的军官，最多不会超过10个。我们的向导有6个，完全可以拼一拼。所有向导到包围圈中去。”高文紧张地命令道，他预计最多还有10秒，无感战士手中的枪就会对准他们无情地扫射，语速飞快道，“你们从现在开始做一件事，发出精神攻击，占领对方精神领域，看情况发出对我方有利的指令，比如打开所有舱门，启动旗舰，关闭热能保护层，都明白了吗？开始！就现在！”

千钧一发之际，军令如山，谁也不敢怠慢，再说大家都是聪明人，很快就反应过来：所有队员都戴着防精神侵入头盔，这个新式防御性武器不为阿雷迪恩所知。一个经验丰富的向导，想要操控一个同等级别甚至高一级的哨兵还好说，但如果是两个同等级别的向导互相纠缠，那么戴了这种头盔的向导无疑是占据绝对上风，就算是和高一等级的向导比试，也极有可能让对方防守不及。面对人数超一倍的无感战士，虽然看似防守的人少了近三分之一，风险系数上升了不止三分之一，但这样的舍近求远显然要比正面硬扛胜算更大，更重要的是，从大战局上来说，这么做能为迎来更多的援兵占得先机。  
就这样，1个次席向导，4个一等向导，1个三等向导一共6个人进入由10个哨兵组成的半包围圈里，盘腿坐下，全神贯注，准备在第一发子弹穿过合金栅栏门射向他们前，倾尽全力，瞬发出所有的精神触丝。格温没有戴头盔，无法参与精神攻击，她的任务是以最快的速度将重要岗位及人员的位置用实景建构共享给其他向导，并为随时可能体力不支的向导和哨兵做及时的精神援助。

猛烈的枪声伴随迸裂的火花毫不留情地震动着每个人的耳朵和心尖。10名哨兵单腿跪在地上，双手各执一枪，抵死抗争。  
让高文担忧的是，虽然这些无感战士没有自主意识，但控制他们的人却可以通过监控遥控指挥他们的行动。这些无感战士同样一身银色防弹衣和头盔，脸上却是毫无生气，就连杀戮之气都完全不存在，形同鬼魅，动作僵硬，但是，他们的阵型却统一的犹如经过严格训练的现役军人。他们采取了分批压制、隐身进攻的方法——两三个一组一阵猛射，一组阵亡就再上一组，就像在两条通道的转弯处各有两台供货机在源源不断地吐出人来，杀也杀不光。

再看自己这边，在双方一轮又一轮的疯狂互射后，每个哨兵的身体都在经受着子弹冲击力带来的剧烈疼痛，仿佛每个人的皮肉筋骨乃至五脏六腑都在经受着活体解剖实验，而当更可怕的激光灼烧防弹层时，就连端枪的手都被烫得不住颤抖，有人痛得双手撑地，却在下一秒就挺起胸来，继续反击。再高极的防弹衣也经不起滴水穿石式的毁坏，很快就有一个哨兵通的一下载到在地，不得动弹。  
即便如此，也没有人敢因为疼痛和受伤而停止射击，剩下的9人中有2人把倒下的那位拖进包围圈然后继续战斗，余下的时间里，要么耗尽所有武器，要么，就等向导们的另一场精神世界的战斗取得决定性的胜利！

 

“怎么回事？你在干什么？”旗舰指挥室里，阿雷迪恩盯着监控平台的显示屏怒斥道，“给我关闭舱门！听到了吗？是关闭不是开启，你这个蠢货！”他急吼着走过去，却一下子感觉了一股由次席向导发起的精神触丝正在这个房间游走，甚至企图靠近他自己！而监控平台边的这名哨兵显然已经毫无察觉地被控制了——他正憨笑着按下开启所有舱门的总控键。  
“该死的！”阿雷迪恩狠狠发出了自己的精神触丝想要绞住无形的敌方，却被一股无法名状的反弹力给弹了回去！他捂住眼冒金星的脑袋踉跄了一下大声怒喝，“该死的！这是什么？”他一把推开那个被控制的哨兵，自己坐到了监控平台前，又再次按下总控键。

没想到，监控平台上显示，最大的舱门关闭还需等上3秒，而此时，背后控制台上一个熟悉的机器声音响起，“...旗舰进入动力启动程序...将于10秒后开启反重力系统...”  
阿雷迪恩头皮一炸，又反身扑到控制台边，不料，控制台边那名跟随他多年的心腹却突然左手一抖，腰间的配枪对准阿雷迪恩的脑袋就要开枪。好在阿雷迪恩身经百战，自己又是个服用促进剂多时的次席哨兵，脖子一扭，同时抓住那心腹的手腕就要拗断，对方不知哪来的力气和反应，在手腕被抓之前就已扣下扳机，待折断之时，一颗小巧的特制银弹已经嵌入阿雷迪恩的左肩。  
闷哼一声，阿雷迪恩毫不客气地反手一枪解决了这个曾经誓死效忠的下属，并忍痛关闭了旗舰的启动键。他抬眼朝控制台上的屏幕一看，旗舰的反重力系统虽然关闭了，但它的动力启动程序来不及响应，现在，这座庞然大物已经赫然冒出了地面，裸露在亚瑟等人的视野下了。

“阿雷迪恩！”一个年轻有力的声音突然强行进入了他的精神世界，精神壁垒被威严洪亮的声音震得微微颤动，“我们已经有人进入了你的地盘，如果你现在投降还来得及...”  
啪！啪！阿雷迪恩咬紧牙关，在自己的精神世界里，一条面目狰狞、体型犹如蜿蜒小溪的巨型泰坦蟒恶狠狠地龇了龇牙，并用长长的尾部敲击着地面，仿佛那样就能吓走那个可恶的声音似的——那是梅林的声音，那个强大的首席向导的声音。  
这一切到底是怎么回事？他的人怎么会突然之间被控制了，还有其他人呢？他的那批无感战士呢到底有没有把那15个人解决？  
他头痛欲裂，精神壁垒摇摇欲坠，但长期服用促进剂让他和他的精神体都进入了一种最亢奋狂暴的状态。  
那条巨型泰坦蟒因为看到了冰雪美人阿苏萨而亢奋地扭动蛇身，它吐着三叉戟般的蛇信子，在阿苏萨的蔑视下蠢蠢欲动。它的主人——阿雷迪恩，在被梅林彻底占领自己的精神世界前，强迫自己奋力维护这精神壁垒的完整性。就算现在事态发展有点出乎他的意料，但也还没到认输的时候！

他歇斯底里地放声大吼，双手将自己身上的军装泄愤般地撕扯，当上身的衣物尽数被他扯成破布丢弃一旁后，他跌跌撞撞地走入指挥室旁的会议室，径直冲向房间中央的会议桌，那里藏着他最后的致胜法宝。  
他的手掌在桌子中央的识别器上一按，桌子从中间往两旁裂成了两半，咔咔咔的发出几声脆响，三折两折后与地面融为一体，接着，地缝缓缓扩大变宽，直到宽度足够一张金属板从中升起，上面还用一些特殊材质的绳索牢牢地绑着一个人——不省人事的赛米拉。  
阿雷迪恩的眼中寒光毕露，一只手大张五指，凶神恶煞般掐住了赛米拉的喉咙，赛米拉猛然睁眼，只勉强吸到了半口气便被阿雷迪恩一掌举到了金属板的顶端。

“哈哈哈，瞧瞧这是谁？”阿雷迪恩得意狞笑，仿佛是在说给梅林听，“唔...是提希丰的妈妈？还是莫嘉娜的婆婆？哦，还有亚瑟，还有你，将来你们可都是相亲相爱的一家人了！我说的没错吧！你们以为我不知道你们在打什么牌吗？臭小子，我杀第一个人的时候，你们还在娘胎里吃手指呢！”他的声音突然狠厉起来，“来啊，不如比比是你的精神攻击快，还是我扭断她脖子的速度快！”  
赛米拉的双脚在那牢固的绳索里拼命挣扎，她的脖子被钢铁般的拳头逐渐勒紧，刚才苍白的脸庞现在红得泛紫，喉咙里发出咳咳的嘶哑之声。  
她快要死了。

梅林不敢再发起精神攻击，他不能冒险让赛米拉就这么死去，他和亚瑟答应过提希丰，会保护赛米拉，留她一命。

“住手！阿雷迪恩！我会退出的。”梅林在退出阿雷迪恩的精神世界前冷冷地留下了一句话，“别以为她是你的最后一根救命稻草。”

两秒以后，阿雷迪恩手掌一松，赛米拉身体一软，低下头剧烈地喘起来。  
是那颗子弹！阿雷迪恩扭头瞧了眼肩上正在流血的地方，一种十分糟糕的感觉如蚁噬般席卷全身。泰坦蟒痛苦扭动的身影忽远忽近。耳朵里轰鸣不绝。  
指挥室的门口传来了急促的脚步声，有个熟悉的声音正在下命令。  
来不及对自己的身体变化做出更多的应急反应，阿雷迪恩强撑着猛吸一口气抽出了腰间的配枪，他一步绕到赛米拉身后，用没有受伤的手臂再次卡在她的颈部将她提起，枪口同时对准了她的太阳穴。

“别动！阿雷迪恩！你已经失败了！”那个熟悉的声音冲破鼓膜的阻隔，穿云裂石般响起，震得阿雷迪恩的脑壳都发起痛来。  
是亚瑟。他和他的队员们将阿雷迪恩团团围住，每个人都举起枪瞄准了他。

 

几分钟前，高文的精神控制战略得到了最大的回报：向导们任凭子弹在自己身边和头上擦过，用了几乎到达极限的速度和精神力控制了旗舰里一大半重要岗位上的正常特种兵。那些启动旗舰升出地面、自己人朝自己人开枪的戏码都是这一批大规模精神侵略的直接成效，而最有利事态发展的一个结果是，有人打开了所有舱门，包括面向梅林亚瑟的那几面。  
欣喜若狂下，亚瑟当机立断，传令由梅林率领向导们放出精神触丝，精神体跟上，谨慎探知旗舰内的具体战况，能协助的做协助，能控制的就控制，战斗力更强的哨兵们断后，所有人就近突围，边打边撤，3分钟内全部进入旗舰。

梅林在进入旗舰后，便和亚瑟兵分两路，在到达高文受困处之前，他放弃了对阿雷迪恩的精神攻击，一是因为亚瑟已经快要闯进指挥室了，二是因为他必须带领向导们先集中精力消灭所有无感战士，替高文解围。  
那些凌乱而连续的枪声近在咫尺，让每一个之前已经领教过无感战士的无情和厉害的人都心里都惴惴不安。更让人不安的是，向导们感应到了被屠杀时的愤慨绝望和死亡前的拼死回击。大家无声地跟在梅林后面，心情越来越沉重，脚步也不由得越来越快，几个转弯后，大家看到了第一批无感战士，没有人为此犹豫不决，他们端起枪，包抄夹击，很快便从背后消灭了两条通道内正在疯狂扫射的无感战士。  
枪声停止时，到处都留着近距离点射造成的又黏又腥的血液脑浆，想起这些战士昔日也曾是身经百战的哨兵和向导，大家的心情并不像打败真正的外来侵略者那样轻松。不过，当他们关闭通了高压电的四面围栏，看到自己旗舰上的战友时，心情远不止沉重那么简单了。

这支救援小队看起来溃不成队，他们的最高长官高文，此刻正垂着脑袋单腿跪在地上，一只手撑住一把枪，他的鲜血从贴身防弹衣的袖管里慢慢渗出，手背上染红了一片。  
“高文！”梅林冲上前去，一个不好的预感在脑中形成。

在这场敌我悬殊的战斗中，除了格温因顶替一名伤重倒地的哨兵而继续拿起他的枪反击，因此没有在包围圈里待着以外，其他被哨兵们用身体们包围起来的5名向导只有一人受了轻伤。  
而格温——此时的格温脸部异常平静，她仰面躺倒在血泊中，双手仍然紧握着枪托，身上数不清的弹孔被鲜血掩盖——她死了，以最体面的方式。  
现在，她的家族会以她为荣了。梅林想。  
10名哨兵，牺牲6人，重伤4人，包括高文。他们全都尽力了。

梅林不敢怠慢，也没时间哀伤，他必须以最快的速度替一息尚存的伤员疗伤，不仅是肉体上，更是精神上的。那种不好的预感正在逐渐形成一个非常鲜明的事实。他必须忍住不让自己的不安影响到已经极其脆弱的伤员。  
“高文？”梅林轻声呼唤着，胆颤心惊地收回抚慰无效的精神触丝，至少，高文全身6处伤口都已止血、取弹、复原，并被注射了最大剂量的抗抑制剂，能做的他都做了，现在，他只需要确认一件事，一件可怕的事，“你感觉怎么样？”  
“布莱克...”即使是破碎的喘息也掩藏不住高文此时的惊恐，他的眼睛聚焦在某个点上，无力地说，“我的...我的猎豹，我正在失去它。”


	45. Chapter 45

第四十五章

亚瑟等人直扑指挥室，第一眼就看到了躺在地上被阿雷迪恩枪毙了的心腹，紧接着，他确定了所有队友都已经安然进入旗舰后，按下了关闭所有舱门的按钮，把那些咆哮不停的魔兽隔绝在外。就是这时，阿雷迪恩从会议室里发出了猖狂的笑声，没有半分犹豫，亚瑟对几名下属下达了守住门口的命令，接着带上几个人一脚踹开了会议室的门，将阿雷迪恩团团包围。  
“住手！阿雷迪恩！你已经失败了！”他举枪瞄准的同时也注意到了赛米拉的状态——她已经奄奄一息了。

 

梅林在高文的精神体——猎豹布莱克消失之前，探入了他最后残存的精神世界，看到了他进入旗舰之后所有的行动，然后眼睁睁地看着他在自己的怀里昏死过去。这个平日里嬉皮笑脸的男人，曾经风流倜傥的次席哨兵，兰斯洛特唯一的绑定对象，正在退化为一个普通人，且面临着灵魂消亡的危险。他小心翼翼地捡起地上的一枚弹头，那银色弹头的表面有划过人体皮肤后留下的血迹，除此之外，看不出任何异常。但是梅林很清楚：高文，还有身边那几个东倒西歪一息尚存的哨兵，他们都是因为身中这些涂满了消除剂的子弹而陷入了最危险的境地。引起这个恶果的人现在正用这场战事中另一个重要人物做威胁，和自己的哨兵亚瑟紧张对峙中。如果他的目标并不是赛米拉，而是亚瑟...如果他出其不意攻其不备，那涂满消除剂的子弹或其他尖锐的武器把亚瑟打伤或划伤......  
想到此处，梅林的脊背一阵恶寒，连同呼吸都紊乱了起来。

“所有人注意！”他放下高文站起身来，对自己这一队的人说道，“你们立刻转移所有伤病员到医务室躲避，注意沿途组织防御，以防残余势力反扑，我要去指挥室。你们等听到我或者亚瑟的口令后才可以出来。现在，行动。”他又看了一眼地上已被搬运整齐的尸体——这其中包括格温的。暂时没有时间把他们也带上了，如果一切能顺利结束的话，所有牺牲的特种兵都会得到最体面的安葬，他们的家庭或背后的家族都会跟着得到最荣耀的嘉奖，每一个逝去的灵魂会在后人的景仰中得以安息。

 

梅林在去往指挥室的途中就已放出了精神触丝，虽然阿雷迪恩拿赛米拉当人质，但要他为了保护赛米拉而不顾亚瑟的安危，那才真的是不可原谅的愚蠢了。对峙状态下，他只要再次发起精神攻击，阿雷迪恩就算出手也绝不可能比亚瑟快，至于那条巨型泰坦蟒...等等，那条大蛇呢？阿雷迪恩的精神体去哪儿了...

此刻，全身肌肉紧绷的阿雷迪恩看起来像个服用了过多合成类类固醇的肌肉狂人，一张被乱发遮挡了一半的脸上，红到发紫的血管纵横交错地自下颌攀至额头，从鬓角密布到脖颈的胡茬看上去比钢针还硬，再加上凶狠残暴的眼光，不屑一顾的嘴角——他好似一个年轻了20岁的顶级特种兵，却从里到外都显露出六亲不认的兽性。而与那些真正的健身达人所不同的是，他的每一根血管都像被鞭笞过的印迹，恐怖而清晰地呈现在蝉翼般透明的皮肤上，他握枪的手因肩部伤痛而微微颤动，尽管如此，他鼻子里仍然发出困兽般沉重的鼻息，当他直勾勾地盯住亚瑟时，亚瑟忍不住握紧了手中的枪。

“亚瑟！”  
正当亚瑟对阿雷迪恩的变化惊诧之际，梅林已经悄悄进入了他的精神世界，“他们的子弹抹了消除剂！你要小心，千万别被他的武器伤到。高文带来的向导对他们实施过一轮精神操控，阿雷迪恩刚刚在混乱中被他自己人打中，精神体彻底消失，我已经探测不到他的精神壁垒了，如果他撑到现在看上去还和普通哨兵没什么两样的话，那只能是因为服用了过多说不清的药剂。但他撑不了多久了。我在走道里，很快就跟你会合。”  
“知道了。他现在看起来和普通哨兵确实不太一样。”

 

“阿雷迪恩，投降吧，你中了自己加工的消除剂子弹，撑不了多久了。”亚瑟再次开口，这句话及时对阿雷迪恩说，也是在提醒自己的队友要小心。  
“呵呵，你以为你了解了多少？知道我精神体消失了就撑不下去了？小子，我的泰坦蟒确实消失了，刚才的我真的很疼，真可惜啊，我的灵魂被抽走了，不过，就算没有它，我也照样能活的好好的。”阿雷迪恩忽然猛地夹紧胳膊，赛米拉的头被迫一昂，差点翻起白眼。  
“住手！”亚瑟喝道，心中暗暗惊讶。服用消除剂后是怎样的一个状态，他是最清楚的，过去的几个月里，他曾眼睁睁地看着自己的父亲如何倒地不起，如何元气耗尽。可是，现在这个阿雷迪恩，为什么根本就不像个精神体消失的人呢？难道真的是因为不断服用促进剂导致的基因突变？

“我知道你在想什么，很惊讶对不对？”阿雷迪恩冷笑道，“我每天都以什么为食物，你一定猜想不到...”  
“没猜错的话，是魔兽吧，”亚瑟忽然打断他，“提希丰说过，赛米拉有只双头兽从不离开她，那就像她的保护神，你把它...”  
“我对你真是刮目相看。没错！我吃了它，还喝了它的血，吸了他的新鲜骨髓！魔兽的本源力量让我不再是一个害怕失去精神体的人！我的大蛇是很厉害，但我绝不会让它成为我通往成功道路上的羁绊！废话少说。”阿雷迪恩用枪口捅了捅赛米拉耷拉着的脑袋，“全都放下武器，你们不会想和我比试谁的子弹更快的。然后给我滚出去，让你的旗舰也闪开。我的要求不高，等我的旗舰飞到魔兽星，她的小命就保住了。”  
“魔兽星？你妄想那里的人和魔兽会臣服于你？”  
“为什么不会？我不介意娶个完全受我控制的二手货。”阿雷迪恩的眼睛盯着亚瑟，却偏过头伸出几乎发青的舌头在赛米拉的脸上自下而上一舔，轻蔑地说，“一个不会反抗的普通人而已，调 教她可比调 教那些魔兽容易多了。”说罢，他的胳膊又一次收紧，赛米拉彻底翻起了白眼。

亚瑟终于明白格温在梅林的精神世界里所说的那些话是什么意思——“他变了，我已经不认识他了”——阿雷迪恩，已经不再是当年那个为父亲立下汗马功劳，后来出于对权力的渴望而自立门户的阿雷迪恩了，他甚至不再是半年前那个至少表面上看起来还尚存一份军人气概的阿雷迪恩了。  
机会，他现在只需要一个能让自己射击他的机会！

“阿雷迪恩！”梅林的呵斥声突然出现在亚瑟身后。  
阿雷迪恩的目光下意识地转向亚瑟身后，只用了一秒。“砰”，枪响了。  
亚瑟准确无误地击中阿雷迪恩的手腕，哨兵们一拥而上，将惨叫的阿雷迪恩迅速制服，掏出他身上所有武器后，几个身强力壮的哨兵费了点力气才把拼命挣扎的他按到一张椅子上。有人取来治疗仪，将他受伤的手腕绑了上去，再把另一只手绑在在椅子的另一边扶手上，为防不测，还将他的两只脚也上了电子铁链。除非他魔兽吃多了，得道成仙，否则现在除了能说话以外，是干不了其他什么事了。

 

“幸亏你来得及时。”亚瑟扶住一息尚存的赛米拉，扭头对身后的梅林说，“不然我怕她熬不过两分钟了。”  
“多亏高文，应该谢谢他。是他的战术起了效果。”梅林犹豫了下，决定先不把高文失去精神体的事告诉亚瑟，“高文的人找到了一个向导，是专门负责控制外面那个玻璃大碗的，阿雷迪恩很聪明，把他隐藏在底下关魔兽的兽笼里，不过很可惜，也许是他太紧张了，一感觉到楼上有异常的精神触丝就主动出击阻挡，没想到被我们的防精神侵入头盔强力反弹，现在晕过去了，估计没个一天醒不过来。但我们可以派人从高文挖的地道出去联系凯伊，让他带更多人进来，里外夹击，先把外面这些无感战士和魔兽拿下。剩下的事就好办多了。”

亚瑟点头赞同，立刻派了一队人照梅林的吩咐去联系凯伊，梅林又将高文和其他伤员藏身的地方指示给大家，并特地用精神图景给大家展示了这一路有可能会在哪几个地方遇见残兵游勇。他时不时地朝亚瑟望去——亚瑟蹲在已经接受了简单治疗的赛米拉身边，见她呼吸微弱，不禁担忧地皱起双眉。梅林知道，亚瑟心中惦念莫嘉娜，如果因提希丰失去母亲而崩溃这件事导致莫嘉娜加深自己的痛苦，那么亚瑟也会自责万分。  
“也许可以考虑把她带到盖伊斯那里，你想想，她当年也一样失去了精神体，却能躲过死神安然无恙地活着，这其中一定有什么奥秘。说不定......”梅林想脱口而出的是，说不定找出这个奥秘就可以拯救高文。但他管住了自己的嘴巴，转而说道，“说不定是什么宇宙神秘元素救了她。对了，提希丰不是说，当时是珀西救了他母亲吗？”  
经梅林一提醒，亚瑟也猛然记起了提希丰的话，可是，珀西在哪儿呢？

“无论如何，先得带出去才能找到珀西，或者送到盖伊斯那儿。”亚瑟微一沉吟，转而走到阿雷迪恩面前怒视着他，“如果你现在立刻说出打开玻璃碗的办法，说不定我可以让军事法庭给你减刑。”  
阿雷迪恩不屑地笑道，“小子，徒有雄心壮志可没什么用啊，虽然我离开卡梅洛特多年，不过有一点我还是很清楚的，只有你老子，也就是现任的星球统治者才有资格和能力去左右军事法庭。至于你......”  
他忽然不说话了，因为他看到眼前的亚瑟用一种睥睨天下的漠然俯视他，在那一瞬间，他的神态像极了他那横刀跃马、杀伐果决的父亲，二十年前，乌瑟也曾这样遥望对峙的魔兽星舰队时，冷冷地吐出几个字“给我瞄准奥丁，发射！”  
这不可能！难道......  
“你...你已经...继承了...”阿雷迪恩难以置信自己将要说出的事实。  
“我父亲已经去世，告诉你也无妨。如果你还指望到了卡梅洛特星上乞求我父亲的原谅的话，趁早死心吧。”亚瑟冷冷说着，便命令道，“单独给他找个笼子，严加看守，别和他说话，不提供水和食物，除非他开口说点你们认为有用的东西再来向我汇报。”说完，他转过身再次焦虑地望着被抬进简易担架的赛米拉。

 

两名哨兵帮阿雷迪恩解开治疗仪，因为伤口尚未完全愈合，其中一人便分别将自己的手和阿雷迪恩未受伤的那只手铐在了一起，另一名哨兵在他身后用枪捅了捅他的背，示意他起身。阿雷迪恩缓缓站起，脸上肌肉紧绷，眼中却变幻莫测，青筋暴露的胸膛一起一伏，紧握的双拳咯咯作响，他抬起沉重的双脚，一步一步地倒退着朝门口移动，铁链刮擦地面，发出当啷当啷的响声，他的眼睛始终盯着亚瑟，直到下一步就要转个弯走出门，再也看不到他为止。  
梅林警觉地用眼睛搜索着他的全身——武器确实已经被搜光了，脚戴镣铐的他也来不及靠蛮力发起攻击。  
就在这时，他忽然仰脖大吼，愤怒和绝望的声音震得人鼓膜疼痛，身后哨兵以为他发泄情绪，刚想呵斥，却见阿雷迪恩脸色突变，身体仿佛刹那间被魔兽的本元力量覆盖，戴着手铐的那只手猛地发力，和他铐在一起的哨兵像是一个人体铁饼被突如其来的巨力抡了起来，咔嚓一声，他与另一名哨兵猛烈撞击后骨头碎裂的声音让所有人都心下一沉，震惊之余大家终于反应过来，打算冲上前再次制服阿雷迪恩时，阿雷迪恩却诡异地举起受伤的那只手，五指张开，直指亚瑟！

梅林脑中轰的一声，浑身血液如潮水拍打岸石，肾上腺素飙升到了最高值，他意识到一件事：无论哨兵们子弹多快，阿雷迪恩即将从手指中射出的东西都能准确无误地射中亚瑟！  
那个不久之前巴里诺向亚瑟发射毒剂的场景在他的精神图景中以本能的反应速度构建出来——他早该想到的，赛米拉会的一切手段，如今阿雷迪恩也都会了。

 

于此同时，亚瑟也恍然大悟，阿雷迪恩留着这一手，是因为他之前并不知道乌瑟已死。如果他在这里所做的一切失败，那么意味着他去魔兽星当个隐形掌柜的美梦就破灭了，魔兽星去不成，双子星也无立足之地，那剩下的就只有被颜面无存地押回老家。不管是以什么身份什么形式回到卡梅洛特，反正他总有机会见到乌瑟了，只要见到乌瑟，他就有机会再扳回一局！譬如拉上星际联盟的最高统治者陪葬，或者，如果运气够好，说不定还能把乌瑟当做人质，再冒一次险，开出荒唐条件。  
不管是那种情况，现在这五根逼真到肉眼无法判断的、比巴里诺当时射出的毒物有过之而无不及的夺命手指武器，已经没机会在乌瑟面前发挥作用了。这五根看似毫无异常的手指头里，不仅仅涂满了至阴至毒的消除剂，更多的还掩藏着从黑暗宇宙带来的噩梦，掩藏着阿雷迪恩穷途末路后的穷凶极恶。

千锤百炼过的哨兵通常遇到危险，其第一个反应就是找到身边武器，朝敌人开火。但是今天，梅林又一次完美展示了一个已经绑定的向导在遇到危险时的第一反应——找到自己哨兵，并保护他，无论付出怎样的代价！

梅林张开双臂飞身斜扑的速度和亚瑟抽枪举枪的速度是一样的。亚瑟反应迅速、及时收手，总算没有在梅林身上射几个窟窿出来。  
但阿雷迪恩最后的计谋得逞了，虽然在一阵慌乱而愤怒的枪声后，他被射成了人形蜂窝。

梅林的手臂和胸前各中了一枚毒手指，他以最快的反应速度弹掉了这两根令人毛骨悚然的东西，挣扎着想要站起来，但他显然低估了自己的血液和消除剂的融合速度，在他瞥眼看到亚瑟那张即使焦急万分也英俊无比的脸之后，便歪歪扭扭地倒入了哨兵的怀里。


	46. Chapter 46

第四十六章

 

旗舰的舱门一一打开，亚瑟朝指挥室冲去，里面正传出阿雷迪恩和赛米拉的争吵声。梅林小跑着跟在亚瑟身后。  
“如果不是我给你提供军事基地，你和你的魔兽军团根本就没机会接近他们。”  
“如果没有我的旗舰，你也根本不可能苟活到现在！”  
砰砰砰，枪声响起。  
亚瑟冲入了旗舰指挥室，却看到阿雷迪恩正用枪抵着赛米拉的脑袋。旁边那只双头魔兽的两个脑袋都已被子弹轰成了两摊碎肉。  
梅林胃中翻涌，扭头一看，却见赛米拉的脸变成了亚瑟的脸。阿雷迪恩狞笑着说，“来呀，来试试是你的精神攻击快，还是我的子弹更快！”说完，食指一勾，子弹从亚瑟的眉心穿过。

“亚瑟——”  
梅林大汗淋漓地睁开双眼，一旁的亚瑟赶紧抓住他的手，不停地呼唤他的名字，“我在这儿，梅林？梅林！”  
是亚瑟，手心的温度是滚烫的。  
原来是一场噩梦。  
梅林直起身，大口大口地喘着气，一种劫后余生的无力感让他一下子又瘫软下去。亚瑟及时地托住他并让他靠在自己胸膛上。  
“梅林，我的梅林，感谢宇宙之神让你回到我的身边。告诉我你还好吗？有什么...不一样的感觉？”亚瑟迫不及待地感受梅林鲜活的气息，同时又小心翼翼地想要知道现在的梅林在身体和精神力上到底有什么异样的变化。

 

两天前，当梅林为他挡住阿雷迪恩射出的毒手指并倒在他怀中时，所有极端情绪瞬间充斥他的大脑，亚瑟自己也差点倒下了，他耗费了大量精神力想要稳住脱缰的情绪，但他最终还是任由暴怒的基哈拉对着阿雷迪恩的尸体喷了一大口火。

当混乱的局面终于得到控制，旗舰内涌进了更多的卡梅洛特哨向特种兵时，已经是一天一夜过去了。  
通过地道进来的凯伊听从亚瑟手下人的建议，联合高文未能带进去的精兵，彻底制服了玻璃碗里所剩不多的无感战士和魔兽——他（它）们被注射了麻醉类药物，暂时被关进了底舱的牢笼内。亚瑟无法离开梅林一秒，便委托凯伊充当了临时指挥官，好在那个被精神攻击的向导已经醒了过来，和盘托出关闭玻璃碗的办法：秘密在于朝这个大碗发射一枚魔兽星特制的太空鱼雷，那枚鱼雷爆炸后携带的特殊分解物质会将整个穹顶融化，无论是比贵金属还坚硬的玻璃碗还是这枚特别的高侵蚀鱼雷，所有建造原料和技术都来自于魔兽星——难怪阿雷迪恩想要去魔兽星当个山大王。那颗星球就算是只剩下半个了，也依然是充满了神秘而强大的能源。

魔兽星的旗舰终于重见天日，它将被开往卡梅洛特星做进一步的研究和处理，而昏迷不醒的梅林、赛米拉、高文则被转移到高文开来的旗舰上，等待亚瑟进一步的指示。  
亚瑟却做不出什么指示，他心乱如麻，第一次感受到了自己作为一个首席哨兵和一个星系统治者的渺小与无能。  
梅林之前没有第一时间告诉自己高文也中了消除剂的招，一定是因为出现了不可逆转的症状，并严重到足以影响他心绪的地步。联想到自己父亲的精神体消失，再看看眼前昏睡中的高文，不用猜他也知道发生什么了。通知兰斯洛特是唯一的办法，可是兰斯洛特要怎么接受这个残酷的现实呢？  
还有他的梅林。梅林是全星系最强大的向导，盖伊斯曾经说过，一个梅林可以抵二十个次席向导或者五个普通的首席向导，他可以幸免于难吗？他可以凭自己的能力抵挡住由纯宇宙暗能量构成的消除剂吗？

 

因此当梅林突然醒来时，亚瑟简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，更不知该如何表达自己的喜悦。  
“你还好吗？梅林，你...你不认识我了吗？”亚瑟见梅林挣扎着要离开自己的怀抱，心中喜悦立刻化为灰烬。  
“阿雷迪恩呢？”  
“阿雷迪恩死了。还记得吗？你救了我，你中了他的毒手指，而我吓得灵魂出窍，不过看样子，我们现在都还活着。”亚瑟尽量柔和地简述两天前发生的事。  
“阿雷迪恩死了...”梅林喃喃自语地重复，在回味了一遍这个事实后，紧接着又皱眉追问，“我们在哪儿？赛米拉还活着吗？高文呢？我睡了多久？”  
“......”  
大概是因为亚瑟的眼泪都快要掉下来了，梅林轻叹了口气，凑到亚瑟嘴上送了个浅浅的吻给他，“傻子，我当然认识你，不过我...我不太好，但肯定比高文要好多了。快告诉我他们的情况。”  
亚瑟如释负重，虽然他没有完全理解梅林的意思，但至少眼前这个是他的梅林没错了，“吓...吓死我了。我们在自己的旗舰上，赛米拉和高文分别休息了，赛米拉我已经安排人不间断监护了，如果有最糟糕的情况发生，那就把她锁进冷冻舱，运回厄尔多星，让盖伊斯想想办法吧。高文还没醒，情况很不好，如果你见过我父亲失去精神体后是什么症状，你就会知道...兰斯洛特已经来了，他一直都在陪着他。至于你，你睡了一天一夜，我们没给你做除包扎伤口以外的任何治疗措施，你到底是怎么醒来的？难道阿雷迪恩的毒手指没涂消除剂？”  
“不，是消除剂。”梅林这才幽怨地盯着亚瑟，“亲测有效。”  
亚瑟的背脊一凉，都不知道梅林哪来的勇气说得那么轻松，他无法想象自己失去基哈拉的情景，也许会一睡不醒，让自己就此陷入精神瘫痪。他哆嗦着嘴唇想要安慰梅林，一时之间也不知该怎么安慰，只好默默握住梅林的双手轻轻放在自己额头。  
梅林见状只得承认，“你忘了，我的第一个精神体，不是阿苏萨。”  
“你的意思是？”亚瑟猛地抬头。  
“是的，阿苏萨没事，但是斯诺没了。她救了我，亚瑟。”梅林的眼里泪光点点，但终究忍住了，“我不知道她有没有痛苦，是阿苏萨告诉我的，她就这么消失了，就像雪花落在地面，无声无息地消失在我的精神世界里。”  
亚瑟知道梅林的心里并不如他口头描述的那么轻松，他只是不想让自己担心。失去一个精神体——尽管那是只毫无战斗力、极具依赖性的白天鹅——但那就像失去了一部分灵魂，属于那个曾经“弱小”的梅林的一部分。  
亚瑟再次紧紧将梅林拥入怀中，说出了自己在这一天一夜里一直想说的一句话，“记住这个：无论你是不是首席向导，我都是你唯一的首席哨兵。”

 

一天后，亚瑟将凯伊、兰斯洛特还有高文的旗舰留在了双子星的南半球暂时代管战后事宜，而他和梅林带着已经封入了冷冻舱的赛米拉回到了北半球。  
提希丰和莫嘉娜仍旧被囚禁在自己的住所内，莫嘉娜的精神看起来好了很多，据守卫说，她的日常是打坐，阅读，训练，而提希丰比她略不安分一些，时常要求守卫汇报南半球的最新进展，但由于亚瑟再进入阿雷迪恩的军事辖区前就下了封口令，所以，提希丰对辖区内发生的所有事情几乎都一无所知。  
因此，当他第一眼看到那具如同水晶棺材盒似的冷冻舱时，他失控得连母亲不许他放出精神体的命令都忘了。那只体型健硕的巨鬣狗趴在冷冻舱旁，就像一只受了伤的可怜小狼崽一样呜呜咽咽，提希丰踉踉跄跄走到边上扑通一下跪了下去，惊恐地望着舱里毫无声息的赛米拉，同来的莫嘉娜立刻跑快几步，将手掌放在他颤抖的肩膀上。  
“她怎么了？我的母亲，她...她怎么了？”提希丰求助般地看看亚瑟又看看梅林。  
梅林轻叹一声，将他和莫嘉娜共同拉入自己构建的回忆图景中。

片刻后，提希丰垂下脑袋，扒住冷冻舱的边缘发出压抑的哭声。  
亚瑟看了眼莫嘉娜，他的姐姐同样神情悲伤，如他所料，一方面，她心随哨兵痛，另一方面，她想起了自己母亲的离世。亚瑟知道自己的安慰也许无济于事，但不管怎样，他还是要试一试。  
“相信我，你的母亲还有救，我和梅林打算带她去厄尔多星，你们都知道盖伊斯医术高超，又是全星系最好的哨向基因学研究者，他会有办法救你母亲的。另外，我们会想办法联系曾经救过你母亲的星际旅行家珀西，他当年到底是用了什么办法救了进入狂化状态的赛米拉？提希丰，关于这事你知道多少？”  
提希丰经亚瑟这一提醒，像是想起了什么，激动地抬头问道，“你们，你们有没有脱她的衣服检查过？”  
亚瑟和梅林默契地挺直腰板摇了摇头。他们都不知道阿雷迪恩到底用了怎样的方式才把赛米拉折磨成现在这样无知无觉，在没查明任何真相前，他们是不会擅自替赛米拉做任何决定的，更何况赛米拉穿着严实，这套衣物就像贴在她的皮肤上似的，从脖子到脚踝全都裹得服服帖帖。她被救下后，医疗兵不敢轻易挪动她，只用阿尔法治疗仪扫了一遍，没有发现任何外伤和内伤便用吸附式担架将整个人保护了起来。  
见亚瑟梅林一脸严肃，莫嘉娜也不解地盯着自己，提希丰连忙解释道，“我母亲有一样东西是永远都会随身带着的，那是珀西先生送给她的一种通讯器，绝不同于你们平时用的那种，那是珀西先生从外星系冒着生命危险开采的特殊材料所制，我母亲曾经说过，如果哪天她遭遇不测不能保护我，我只要用这个特殊通讯器通知珀西，他就一定能找到我。”  
这下亚瑟和梅林更加默契地一起摇了摇头，“我们对此一无所知，当然也就从没想过要解开你母亲的衣服检查她是否随身带着这样东西了。”亚瑟略显愧疚地说。  
“那就打开这冷冻舱，现在就打开。”提希丰坚定地说。  
亚瑟点头，在冷冻舱顶端按下密码，舱门打开，一股冷气冲了出来，亚瑟立刻退后了几步把空间让给了提希丰。

提希丰稳了稳自己的心跳，伸出手在母亲的领口靠近胸部处摸索了一会儿，果然摸到了一样如吊坠似的东西，他正琢磨着如何下手，一把精巧的匕首从身旁递了过来，莫嘉娜朝他微微点了点头。  
提希丰用匕首在母亲的高领上划了道口子，轻轻解下那根吊坠。他先是紧张地吸了口气，随后慢慢用双手旋转抚摸那个形似吊坠的金属球，球体晕染出淡金色的光芒后，他掰开金属球，一个玲珑小巧的口哨落入手中，他放到嘴边轻轻吹了三下，那口哨没有发出任何声音，但一股神秘的电磁场却在那个金属球体中无声无息地积聚起来。  
最后待现场所有人感受不到任何特殊的能量来源时，提希丰才说道，“好了。”  
“好了？”亚瑟偷偷瞄了眼梅林，见梅林也是完全无解的状态，便厚着脸皮问提希丰道，“你说什么好了？”  
“珀西先生马上就会来的。”提希丰回道。

亚瑟对此完全说不出什么可以反驳的话，虽然旅行家珀西一直都神出鬼没的，但是要说凭着一个小小的金属球就能联系到他未免也太玄乎了些，提希丰救母心切可以理解，可这冷冻舱要是再不关上......  
“呃......”亚瑟正犹豫着该怎么表达才不至于造成语言伤害，却忽觉右手边出现了一股非常神秘的力量，类似一种凭空生出的小型磁场，晃眼间，珀西便出现在了他的身边。  
瞠目结舌是所有人第一时间的反应，就连提希丰自己也是第一次使用这个神奇的“召唤仪式”。  
珀西没有理会众人的反应，他第一眼就看到了宛如躺在棺材盒里的赛米拉，神情微变后他急忙走上前抬起手腕，手腕上一根和赛米拉所带的吊坠差不多的物件立刻发出如遥远星辰似的微光，他如释重负般呼了口气，再将此物解开绑到了赛米拉的脖子上。回过头来，但见众人还在目瞪口呆中，珀西便解释道，“抱歉我来晚了。按你们的时间算，当你们开战时，我正在从外太空往回赶的路上。”他俯首看了眼赛米拉，“是仇恨让她心智不清，做出了太多错误的决断，导致后来过于依赖阿雷迪恩，阿雷迪恩果然有些手段，不知用了多少半死不活的魔兽和人类才能调制出如此狠毒的药物，这一次，赛米拉伤的不是身体，而是本元精神力。看来，他原本是打算控制她的心智吧。”

亚瑟这才咽了口唾沫，一吐为快，“珀西叔叔果然神机妙算。确实如此，阿雷迪恩原本打算借着旗舰的实力和我们拼一拼，然后借机逃到魔兽星去接管那半个还没废弃的星球，如果逃不出去，他就准备束手就擒被我们抓回卡梅洛特，找机会要挟我父亲或者拉我父亲做临死前的垫背，只不过，他没想到我父亲他已经......总之，他算盘打错，恼羞成怒，在用毒器偷袭我的时候被我们的人乱枪击毙了。”亚瑟心有余悸地看了一眼梅林，继续说道，“不过我们也没想到，原来赛米拉从魔兽星带过来的一切都早已被他控制在手，他自己也早就变得人不人鬼不鬼。好在他终究是高估了自己的能力也低估了我们的决心，如今功亏一篑，尘埃落定......那么，接下来请允许我冒昧地问你几个问题：请问赛米拉现在是没事了吗？我们还需要带她去盖伊斯那儿吗？你呢？你是怎么过来的？刚才那个...类似空间转移的魔法，非常，非常...令人咋舌，你是魔法师吗？还有这个正在发光的小东西，是什么超能量的宇宙神器吗？”亚瑟停下来，觉得还有很多问题想要讨教，但又觉得光是刚才那几个问题就已经够珀西回答一阵了，于是说道，“呃...就先问这些。”

珀西微微笑道，“不，我当然不是什么魔法师。我只是利用了一些在宇宙旅行中捡到的小道具而已。亚瑟，梅林，我知道你们有很多问题要问我，我也有很多话想对你们说。”  
亚瑟和梅林惊讶地对视了一眼，珀西又接着对提希丰说，“提希丰，我现在这颗生命球可以救你母亲一时，但球体能源有限，目前只够给她的精神力维持一到两个月。这是一种在外星系才有的生命转换物质，能量充足的情况下可以将你母亲所有已经坏损的本元精神力全部替换，但后果是，她醒来后会失去所有记忆，灵魂如同新生。如果你同意的话，我知道在哪里能够找到这种生命球，但我没有时间在找到以后再赶回来为你母亲治疗，她必须待在我的身边才能得救，所以，我给你半小时的时间考虑一下，是否愿意让我救她，并让她余生都跟随着我，因为她醒来后不会再认识你也不会再记得曾经发生的所有事，我会编一个故事让她重新认识自己。”

提希丰张了张嘴，跌坐在母亲身边，莫嘉娜哀伤地看看他，又看看沉睡的赛米拉。

“亚瑟，我来回答你的问题，梅林，你也过来吧。”珀西知道提希丰需要一点时间做决断，于是往旁边走了几步，向亚瑟和梅林示意。  
亚瑟和梅林没有犹豫，两人跟着珀西走出房间，关上门，又来到走廊尽头远离守卫的地方。

珀西朝四周扫视了一眼，在确认没有任何监听设备后郑重道，“事到如今，我不再相瞒。有些事，是时候让你们两个命中注定的人知道了。”  
第一次听到珀西说“命中注定”，亚瑟和梅林都觉得有些惊讶和紧张，好像一时间被看透了什么，又好像即将有什么重大的事件要发生在他俩身上。  
只听珀西缓缓道来，“这么多年来，我远离这个星系的权力纷争，马不停蹄，日夜不分地航行在宇宙中，为的就是寻找除了我们阿尔比恩星系以外，还有没有适合人类移居或利用的空间。万幸的是，除了那颗远到不可能再回来的萨米尔德星系以外，我还发现了一个被人们长期忽视的宇宙宝藏——流浪星球！”

亚瑟和梅林对视一眼，他们的眼中不约而同地流露出兴奋和好奇。

“浩渺宇宙中，流浪星球数不胜数，有的存在于星系中，有的独立于星系外，它们自由而孤独，无人管辖也无人开采，由于缺少启明星的热量提供，它们大多数看上去都如死星一般沉寂，但是你们有没有想过， 正因如此，它们由于内部衰变所产生的热量也有可能孵化出适宜生物生存的环境？”珀西的脸上带着自豪的笑容，“我的一生都致力于寻找这样的可能性。现在，我可以告诉你们我终于找到了。而且不止一颗，是两颗。”

亚瑟和梅林的脸上渐渐浮出笑容，他们似乎看到了一颗遥远的流浪星球正在向他们挥手。

“我现在给赛米拉使用的这颗生命球，还有瞬间转移的传送装置，其制作原料都是来自于这两颗星球，说起来，这还得感谢赛米拉，你们还记得她嫁到魔兽星之前的身份吗？”  
“星际旅行家！”亚瑟立刻回道。  
“是的，”珀西的嘴角露出温柔的笑意，“年轻的时候，她可比现在可爱多了，她也曾经和我一样心怀梦想，放眼未来。只不过，一次偶然的机会，她迷上了魔兽星的奥丁，从此以后眼中只剩爱情。”珀西神色微微淡然，“而我，就一辈子只想做一颗流浪星球，在太空中自由飘荡！”他长吁了一口气，“这么多年来，是她一直在暗中支持我的宇宙旅行，我的军用级太空飞船，我的研究资金，我的补给，我甚至在魔兽星有一个属于自己的秘密基地，所有的一切，都是她这个魔兽星的当家人在给我做后盾！我们虽然从不见面，却对彼此的动向相当清楚，我知道她一直都想复仇，而她也知道只要她需要，我随时都会出现在她身旁。你们一定会问，为什么支持我的不是卡梅洛特星？亚瑟，也许你听说过一点我们的往事，但你不知道的是，你父亲对赛米拉可是有过一段时间的迷恋的，但是赛米拉拒绝了他而选择了奥丁，这也是为什么你父亲对奥丁毫不留情的原因。而我，是永远都会站在赛米拉这一边的人，更别说，当时魔兽星的科技和能源确实领先于卡梅洛特星。不过，卡梅洛特星因为有未来的星系统治者，也就是你们，亚瑟和梅林的存在，所以，我曾经回到过卡梅洛特星一次，留下了不少我那时掌握的知识和技术。”  
亚瑟不自觉地摸了摸自己下巴，原来父亲的诸多秘密中还有这样一出，这确实出乎他意料，他又想到了一个一直想问的问题，“可是，你到底是怎么预言我的绑定对象是梅林的？你又是怎么知道我们俩这么多事的？还有那本天书到底是怎么回事？”。

珀西笑了，“我知道你们俩就像是硬币的两面不会分开，这是个古老的秘密，这个秘密是我在一次虫洞穿越中偶然发现的，我相信你们如果在太空中走得远了，也总有一天会发现这个秘密。至于那本天书，我是真的不知道了，也许是我们的老祖宗曾经穿越的比我还远吧。”  
亚瑟和梅林同时挑了挑眉，显然这样的回答不能满足他们心里的好奇，但更加激起了两人对深奥宇宙的向往。

“说回赛米拉吧，除了支持我以外，她自己也派出了众多无人飞船探索生命星球，我和她的飞船几乎是同时找到了那个萨米尔德星系，那是个套圈星系，进入其中就极有可能迷失坐标，永远都回不来，我当时势单力薄，不敢贸然进入，但可以确认的是，探测仪显示其中确实有生命星球存在，加上我之前找到的流浪星球，我想，是时候请出更多的人来共同开启新纪元了。在整个阿尔比恩星系没有统一前，我虽然只取得了流浪星球上百万亿分之一的能源样本和数据，却也不敢随意将我手中的资源分享给星系中的任何一位统治者，包括赛米拉。但是，现在我敢了。你们俩是幸运的，不管去哪里，你们至少有彼此作伴；你们俩也是值得信任的，我的意思是，你们现在无疑已经是这星系中的最高统治者，我相信你们会将我的毕生心血妥善保管和利用。我的想法是，我们可以一步一步来，先勘探可利用资源，计算流浪星球的移动轨迹、存在寿命、开发前景等。流浪星球的移动速度很快，在它远离之前，你们尽快建立起可接力的太空输送轨道，一边研究一边开采。而我和赛米拉，或者说，灵魂重生后的赛米拉，将会带着充足的补给和一些愿意同行的勇士们，前往萨米尔德星系，为我们的子孙后代寻找更多的宇宙生存空间。在我的有生之年，我或者我的后代，一定会带着我们的探索成果再次回到这里，但愿我们带回来的，是生命的繁衍和进化，是阿尔比恩的未来和希望。这是一场有趣的冒险，也是阿尔比恩有史以来第一次向更广袤的宇宙进行探索，亚瑟，梅林，你们愿意加入吗？”

亚瑟和梅林无需再对眼神，珀西所说的一切早已在两人的规划之中，当他们满怀憧憬和自豪地点头时，频率惊人的一致，这让珀西欣喜地笑道，“我相信以你们的本事和默契，一定可以做出比我更大的成就。”  
“谢谢你的信任。”亚瑟不知不觉中已经拉起了梅林的手，“我们会竭尽所能，造福后代。不过，你怎么那么肯定提希丰一定会同意让你带走她母亲呢？”  
“亚瑟，你忘了，”梅林转过头笑道，“珀西先生是个大预言家啊。”


	47. Chapter 47

第四十七章

再次面对莫嘉娜和提希丰时，亚瑟、梅林和珀西已经商量好了所有事宜。  
不出所料，提希丰虽然十分不舍，但还是同意让珀西带走母亲，“我没有选择的余地，我希望她再活一次，开开心心地活着。”  
提希丰的神态第一次让梅林觉得他看上去也没那么讨厌了。  
“你还有莫嘉娜。”梅林不禁脱口而出。  
提希丰抬眼看了看梅林，虽然只是一瞥，但足以表示他真诚的谢意。  
“你们还有双子星！”亚瑟接过话来。  
这下，连莫嘉娜都抬起头来，她和提希丰显然都没理解亚瑟为何这么说。

亚瑟向他的姐姐走近一步，双目锁住她认真地说道，“我想不出有比你更合适的人来管理整座双子星了。兰斯洛特说，我们的军队驻扎以后，街边可有不少妇孺儿童偷偷询问你的去向呢。你不是一个好战者，姐姐，从来都不是。”亚瑟目光愈发坚定，“我很快就会在全网发布讯息，那里面只会对民众公开一部分真相，而重点是，你和提希丰将会成为这颗星球的最高执政官，以后阿尔比恩星系不会出现字面意义上的星际新联盟，也不会有什么联盟霸主，每颗星球都有自由发展和生存的权利，每颗星球都有维护星系安全与稳定的义务，如果我们之间没有争权夺利，而是互帮互惠，那么联盟就是实际意义上的存在。只不过，为了给所有人一个交代，我的确会和你们签订一份卡梅洛特、厄尔多、双子三星之间的和平互惠协议。至于魔兽星，我们都知道，那半个星球终究是要废弃的，加上现在群龙无首，部分人早就对赛米拉看不顺眼，你们不如早做打算和安排。提希丰可以把魔兽星上剩下的人和魔兽慢慢转移过来，珀西叔叔也说了，他可以陪你们走一趟，正好他在魔兽星上的秘密基地里还存放了一些东西，是可以改变未来的一些科技成果。如果你们需要武力威吓，崔斯坦和伊索德在接驳站还没收兵，他们可以协助你们进行移居大行动，而且，他俩曾经也是你们的好帮手，对双子星南北半球的情况如数家珍，移居行动成功之后，仍然可以留在双子星为你们所用，多久都行。”亚瑟最后感叹道，“还好当初我没有选择对双子星进行军事强攻，这可多亏了梅林，是他执意要将你们‘智取’，他坚信你需要的并不是刀枪铁蹄，而是...而是...”亚瑟把“爱与亲情”几个字咽了下去，自嘲道，“反观我，我就只会第一时间叫增援，以大欺小，以多胜少。”  
“亚瑟！”梅林相当不满亚瑟把所有的功劳都扣到自己的头上，他转向莫嘉娜道，“我们第一次一起来双子星勘察后，他就说没想到你几个月的时间就把北半球管得井井有条了，换了是他自己，未必能这么快上手，相信我，如果不是因为挨了你几鞭，他从头到尾都是怀着崇拜之心看待你，这么说吧，他从来都没恨过你，他一直都是爱你的，莫嘉娜。”

亚瑟的脸刷的一下就红了，这下换他瞪着得意的梅林，不过，几秒之后，他的脸就更红了。因为莫嘉娜轻轻地抱住了他，有一些犹疑，却真实而温暖。亚瑟一时之间还没从梅林的脸上移开目光，身体率先反应过来，于是不知所措地僵在原地，直到梅林瞪起了比他更圆的眼睛。  
回抱莫嘉娜的那一刻，亚瑟双眼湿润，他想起了伊格莱恩生前对他的嘱托：每一个无眠的黑夜里，我都在心里默默祈求她的宽恕——宽恕她的父亲、我、还有她自己。亚瑟，你能帮我完成这个心愿吗？  
妈妈，我完成了你的心愿。愿你安息。

“谢谢你。”莫嘉娜从亚瑟的怀抱里抬起头，她的脸脸微微晕红，真挚而动容地看着梅林说道，“也谢谢你，梅林。”  
梅林回以微笑，接着看向亚瑟。  
“我们，呃，”亚瑟似乎一时之间还不太适应如此温馨的气氛，他迅速找回了一点之前说话时的正常感觉，“我和梅林会先去趟厄尔多星，为了高文，也为了一些交接事宜，然后回卡梅洛特做些休整和准备，招募一批志愿者，快的话，半年后，我们就会踏上探索新宇宙的征程。”

亚瑟又把自己的宏伟计划大致和莫嘉娜、提希丰说了一遍，并把更多的时间留给了珀西与两人商议魔兽星的物种大迁徙行动。  
从莫嘉娜处出来，亚瑟和梅林便马不停蹄地去看望了兰斯洛特和高文。

 

兰斯洛特一见到梅林就紧紧地拥抱了他。不仅仅是因为梅林的安然无恙让他这个好兄弟发自内心的高兴，更因为梅林让他看到了希望，看到了高文也有发生奇迹的可能性。梅林同样在心底感到一丝宽慰——兰斯洛特没有他预想中的伤心欲绝、萎靡颓丧，相反，他在尽一切可能把自己打理得干净清爽，就连拥抱时身上那股好闻的须后水味儿都一点没少。  
“我希望他一醒来时就能看到一个熟悉的我。”信心十足的兰斯洛特解释说，“只要他还有一口气在，我就相信奇迹总有一天会发生。”  
梅林心情复杂，但他绝不会去反驳兰斯洛特，因为换成是他自己，他一样不会放弃亚瑟。  
“兰斯，我会想尽一切办法帮你的。”梅林说道，“我们先带他去盖伊斯那儿，盖伊斯在哨兵向导的基因学方面已经有了一些新的研究，你也看到我们厄尔多星被轰炸后，那么多退化的特种兵都服用了他的新药剂，据说疗效非常好，只要高文的哨兵基因还在，说不定就有恢复的可能。就算做不成哨兵了，我们还有个另一个好消息要告诉你，星际旅行家珀西先生找到了两颗流浪星球......”

梅林把接下来自己和亚瑟打算先建立和流浪星球之间的输送轨道的计划全盘托出，并把生命球的存在和开采、功效和副作用也一并给兰斯洛特介绍了一遍。  
“......到时候我们带上高文，一旦找到了生命球，就立刻给他使用，最坏的结果是，如果生命球成功发挥效用，他可能醒来之后会失忆，会完全忘了你，忘了自己的过去，只会见到一个喜极而泣的大帅哥，然后，然后我猜...就得换你再追求他一次了。”梅林苦笑道。  
兰斯洛特听得入神，心中又苦又闷，过了半晌才喃喃自语，“只要他还活着，忘了我又有什么关系。”说着他仰起头重重地叹了口气，把那几滴没能忍住的泪花又眨了回去，随后恢复了自信的笑容，“总有一天我会再让他疯狂爱上我的。”  
亚瑟上前拍了拍他的肩膀，“放心，有我们在，他爱不了别人！”  
兰斯洛特笑了，他回头看了眼高文，叹息道，“他是个喜欢冒险的人，真可惜这次不能第一时间参与到流浪星球的探险中去了。”转念一想后又道，“都不知道以后如果有了新生命，他还会不会像以前的他那样爱冒险了。”  
亚瑟也看向高文，“你别说，如果以后他不愿意再给我读那些八卦新闻了，我还真不习惯。”  
梅林皱起眉头道，“你什么时候开始关心八卦新闻了？”  
“就是你离开我的时候养成的习惯。那段日子可全靠高文这颗八卦的心啊。”亚瑟一时也心酸不已，随即对兰斯洛特正色道，“如果你准备好了，我们随时可以启程去厄尔多星见盖伊斯。”  
“我没什么要准备的，只是，你真的放心让......”

亚瑟明白好友的担忧，他微微笑道，“这条变革之路我想了很久，要想拥有持久的和平，就必须让权力分散，实际上，这条路也只是个试验，我不敢对它的最终效果打保票，不过，过不了多久，魔兽星就真的会成为废星，移居过来的生命体如何融入双子星的生存环境，这可够他们忙一阵的，再说，我不是还把崔斯坦和伊索德的重武力留下了嘛，谁要是想从中作梗，也得先看看自己有没有那个实力。”亚瑟见兰斯洛特略有所思地点点头，不想让他太操心，便转换话题道，“等我们一起去了厄尔多星，你就先在那儿住下吧，高文需要留在盖伊斯身边随时候诊，芙丽雅又缺少军事经验，你可以先辅助她加强边境防御力量，顺便完成上次没细化的卡厄联盟特遣军的整编和集训，到时候，找几个网红吹几篇联军如何厉害的文发到星际网上，让那些想动歪脑子的人先吸一口凉气。至于我和梅林，我们在那儿估计最多能待上一周，然后就得回卡梅洛特做筹备工作。我打算让米希安代理最高执政官，跟着我先熟悉一圈，高文的职位暂时由你来接任，你在厄尔多星发表个接任报告就行，剩下的事情我们替你先管着。然后，等珀西叔叔完成魔兽星的大迁徙，我们就过来接你，带上高文一起去流浪星球，等高文痊愈了，我们一起完成初级阶段的勘探和小范围开采，到时候再一起回到卡梅洛特，好好摆上几天接风宴！怎么样？高文这小子也就缺席了一小段旅程，其他的大事件，他可一样都没漏下！”

亚瑟说得意气风发，尽管兰斯洛特知道这其中有很多安慰鼓励的成分，但还是从心底感谢他的周全安排，而且说到这接风宴，他倒是想起了一件事，“这一来一去，没个两三年怕是完不成吧，你们俩，打算什么时候举行婚礼？”  
亚瑟和梅林听了均是一愣：忙忙碌碌这么久，倒真是忘了自己的星际婚礼还没走过场呢。  
“呃，”亚瑟拉起梅林的手，注视着他，想起当时自己说的要好好操办婚礼的誓言，一时语塞，“我们...”  
“我们等高文好了，一起办吧。”梅林温柔地回望亚瑟，“这个约定我可一直没忘，说好的一起办的，在哪儿办都一样。”他又看向兰斯洛特，坚定地说，“我们等你们。”  
“嗯，我们等你们。”亚瑟暗暗握紧梅林的手，又重复了一遍。  
“那我就代表他同意了。”这一次，兰斯洛特没有拒绝，他点了点头，眼中再次泛起泪花。

 

大约两个月后，高文和另外3名被消除剂折磨的哨兵都在盖伊斯特别改造过的单人理疗室里被各种物理治疗和药物刺激轮番轰炸，虽然仍是昏迷不醒，但总算没有陷入更差的境地。  
盖伊斯说，高文的精神体布莱克基本上是没希望找回来了，但哨兵基因却保住了，这多亏了梅林在第一时间给他用了足够剂量的抗抑制剂，之后又被亚瑟当机立断放入了冷冻舱，大大减缓了他退化的速度。但盖伊斯就算用尽各种稀奇办法，也依然不能唤醒高文。  
高文就像一尊被放平的雕塑，一动不动，毫无血色，日渐消瘦。兰斯洛特每天结束公务后都会穿上厚厚的防冻服雷打不动地陪这尊冰冷的雕塑说话、吃饭、听音乐，睡前雷打不动地亲吻他，用自己的精神触丝试探他，放出自己的精神体——金雕戈德温嘶鸣呼唤他，但所做的这一切最终不过都是无济于事的重复。

尽管兰斯洛特毫无怨言，也不怎么向亚瑟和梅林汇报高文的治疗进展，但亚瑟梅林心中都清楚得很，多拖一天就是多一天的死亡风险。他们早在两个月前就回到了卡梅洛特，天天大会小会轮番开，大事小事加急做，就等着盼着所有筹备工作一结束，赶紧登上去流浪星球的战舰。重压之下，两人均是疲惫不堪，尤其亚瑟，每晚都必须接受梅林的精神疏导后才能安然入眠，好在两人配合默契，忙中不乱，每天的家庭内务还有无敌超能的乔治帮着操持，总算能在每晚繁星布满夜空之时依偎在一起，吃个宵夜，互相汇报下进展。

“离最后一段轨道铺设还有三天时间，今天珀西叔叔说，最后一批能控制的魔兽和其他珍贵生命体都已经装载上舰了。”亚瑟倚靠在梅林的身上，半闭着眼睛，手里端着一杯安神的饮品，“不过如我所料，动物好弄，人就没那么好搞定了。”  
“怎么了？不是都给了大量补助金吗？”梅林的指腹在亚瑟的太阳穴上轻轻按压。  
“没那么简单，珀西的那个秘密基地被人发现了，你想啊，赛米拉当时不听众人劝阻硬是把自家最强的那艘旗舰给运到了双子星上，魔兽星的那帮老家伙哪会轻易咽下这口气，早就到处找她的把柄了。这基地再怎么秘密，也是有迹可循的，还有这么多年的财政资助，要查的话总能查出一些不公开的支出项，老家伙们现在就霸占着基地大门，拿这些额外支出的费用说事呢，说是这些年乱花了多少钱就得让奥丁家族吐出来多少钱，还说，不要魔兽星的通用货币，而要现在双子星的流通货币，呵呵，不就是想多拿点补助，指望到了双子星上还能继续作威作福嘛。要不是那个秘密基地里有瞬移传送装置的关键材料，珀西也不会和他们耗到现在。唉，人啊，真是越老越不要脸，知道八卦小网红们给他们起了个什么名字吗？”  
“什么？”  
“钉子户。”  
噗嗤——梅林在亚瑟的头顶上喷出一口热气，然后哈哈大笑道，“还挺形象。珀西打算怎么办？”  
“自从赛米拉上个月被送到厄尔多的理疗室以后，珀西和提希丰也急得火烧眉毛了，她的情况比高文要严重，生命球的能源也快用完了，要是再不用新的替换，只怕熬不过下个月。我和他们说了，这周就能搭好太空运输轨道，去的战舰、人选也都有了，如果他们三天内能解决问题，我们三天后就能出发，剩下回程的接力运输工作交给米希安继续做吧。”亚瑟再次叹气，“再不去，我怕高文也......”  
梅林停下手中动作，温柔地撸着亚瑟的头发，“三天后，不管他们能不能搞定，我们都得出发。你有没有让崔斯坦他们武力威慑一下？”  
“有。不过光威慑一下显然不起作用。虽然赛米拉的旗舰是被我们拿下了，但老家伙们手里多少还有几艘不大不小的战舰，再加上每个人都家养了一些秘密训练过的魔兽......”

就在这时，亚瑟的通讯器响了，他直起身来有些诧异地打开了虚拟屏——珀西和提希丰站在一片废墟前面，两人的精神体——一只犬熊和一只巨鬣狗跟主人一样满脸尘土地盯着他，不远处，莫嘉娜正指挥着一群人从废墟里搬运伤员还有一些还值得搬运的东西出来，珀西喘着粗气说，“三天后，我们准时从卡梅洛特星出发！”  
“这...这是？”亚瑟望了望身旁同样诧异的梅林。  
“干了一架！废了两个老顽固的老巢，其中一个战死了，剩下的所有人今晚就跟我们回双子星。”提希丰的眼中闪烁着和以往完全不一样的东西，“我都不知道原来精神体这么好使唤，哼，”他撇撇嘴不屑地说，“老家伙们大概是老糊涂了，他们忘了我是奥丁的儿子，他会控制魔兽，我也会！这最后一批魔兽，让他们上战场为未来捐躯了。至于这个基地......”他把话丢给珀西。  
珀西接过话来，“我把基地炸了，瞬移传送装置的那部分材料毁了就毁了吧，魔兽星的事只有彻底解决了，我们才能消除后顾之忧，至于那个瞬移的技术大不了晚500年再发扬光大。”  
“晚500年？”梅林忍不住插嘴。  
“你们不是说暂时没有余力再去铺设到第二颗流浪星球的太空轨道吗？谁知道还有没有机会再碰到这颗星球或者类似星球呢，也许500年，也许5年，没人知道，我只知道宇宙之大如同岁月之长，就耐心等待吧。”

关闭了通讯器，亚瑟灌了口饮品，咂了咂嘴，“他们最终还是来硬的了。为了救我们的人，却要以伤害另外一些人为代价，虽然说终于可以安心去找生命球了，但总觉得这事还是没有完美收场啊。”他悠悠叹道，“这就是我不想做个统治者的原因，做这个位子的人，哪有什么可以绝对平衡的事，就连这宇宙，这星系，什么天道自衡，能量守恒，那也是我们凡人眼中的宇宙智慧，谁知道另一个平行宇宙或更多的宇宙暗空间是什么样子的呢？谁又知道我们现在所做的这一切是否只是一个平衡和不平衡的无限循环中的细枝末节呢？”  
梅林微蹙双眉，歪着脑袋说打趣，“所以，如果你不是个完美的星际统治者，那就一定是个优秀的星际思想家！”  
亚瑟笑了几声，突然问道，“那你更爱哪个亚瑟？”  
梅林稍作思忖，“我爱属于我的亚瑟。”他拉近一点两人之间的距离，“我一直在思考我那个做了多年的噩梦，我猜，大概就是另一个维度的我不知用了什么办法托给我的。梦里的梅林想尽办法，最终也没能和你在一起，这也许就是他托梦给我的原因。以后，不管在什么时间和空间，另一个你也会遇到属于你的那个梅林，答应我，早一点爱上他，对他好一点，最后一定要和他在一起，好吗？”

亚瑟的第一反应是，这真是一个荒唐到只有梅林才会想得出来的请求，但当他发现梅林的目不转睛中有一种近于虔诚的期待时，他忽然醍醐灌顶地意识到：既然另一个梅林可以托梦给现在这个梅林，那么，当他们终有一日为了追求更遥远的梦想而用尽一生遨游太空、探索宇宙之际，是不是也有机会穿越超级虫洞，遭遇天神之眼，在一个多维空间里为另一个文明世界的自己指引方向、指点迷津呢？  
于是他收起笑容，郑重其事地举起三根手指，信誓旦旦地答道，“繁星为鉴，一言为定。”

 

全文未完


	48. Chapter 48

懒人写番外（4个番外才2000字）：

1、当年乌瑟、赛米拉和珀西的故事

乌瑟是爱过赛米拉的。年轻时，乌瑟作为继承者心高气傲，对谁都不服气，惟独对星际旅行家刮目相看、以礼相待。赛米拉和珀西在星际旅行中结下深厚友情自不必说，但当她有一次在魔兽星落脚时遇到了奥丁，一切就都变了。正如提希丰所说，他们魔兽星的男人有两个固定基因是不会变的，一个是爱护动物（魔兽），一个是爱护女性，并且还长得高大英俊。所以，她就算离开了魔兽星也对奥丁念念不忘，直至参加了乌瑟的交友会，被乌瑟表白挽留时，她一时心急，自然而然地说出了自己已经有了喜欢的人。起初乌瑟还以为是珀西，自嘲自己就是少了点旅行家的基因，结果纯真的赛米拉就脱口而出自己喜欢的是个“完全不同于联盟内男人”的外星人，乌瑟猜了几次才猜到奥丁——当年的魔兽星名声已经不大好了。乌瑟一气之下，喝了个酩酊大醉，发誓将来要让赛米拉知道，奥丁再有魅力也有被他乌瑟踩在脚下的一天。  
至于好友珀西，他也是爱赛米拉的，但他更爱自由和无边无际的宇宙，所以他陪着赛米拉来到魔兽星，看着自己爱的女人和外星人结为伴侣，然后送上酸涩却真挚的祝福。赛米拉心中明了，为了报答这份永不失效的友（爱）情，她在站稳脚跟后就开始秘密资助珀西，为他建造基地，给他最好的配给，但不求任何回报。

珀西能成为大预言家，确实是因为一次偶然的差点致命的虫洞穿越。  
当时的他第一次将瞬移传送装置使用在他的飞船上，当然，没有谁的第一次是可以一帆风顺的——他跌入了一个六维空间，晕晕乎乎了不知多久，才在摇摆的飞船里醒来。当他睁开眼朝舷窗外望去时，他的下巴差点掉在了控制台上。在那个空间里，他看到了多个文明世界里的亚瑟和梅林；他看到了穿着各种服装，留着各种发型，在各种不同的背景里有着各种不同职业的亚瑟和梅林；各种过去、现在和未来的亚瑟与梅林，就好像世人撰写的所有关于这两人的同人故事都在那个空间里以一种放电影的方式被完整保留了下来。他也看到了他自己，还有很多他熟悉的人，他们的故事有悲有喜有长有短，来去之间，仿佛只有亚瑟和梅林是两个固定的角色，他们的命运始终牢牢绑定在一起，无论在什么时间什么空间，他们的路总会走到一个永恒的交叉点。珀西终于明白，阿尔比恩星系的未来，是属于乌瑟之子和那个他还没选中的末席向导的。

 

2、兰斯洛特和高文的新爱情故事

高文最终还是得救了。  
粗糙的没有经过任何测试和实验的生命球直接被用在他和赛米拉以及其他几个哨兵身上。他们全都像换了一个人似的，获得了新生。赛米拉接受了珀西讲的故事，珀西成了她的新伴侣——兜兜转转，你身边活得最久的那个人最后还是得到了你的心。  
兰斯洛特却伤心了很久——大概也就一小时吧。他躲进梅林的房间痛哭流涕，最后在梅林的抚慰下重振旗鼓，开启“追夫计划”。就在高文醒来以后，跌跌撞撞照镜子重新认识自己这个大帅比的时候，兰斯洛特进来了，他告诉他，自己就是他的二十四孝好老公。高文当时就惊呆了！眼前这个男人确实温文尔雅美不胜收，但是，他是个男人。高文的脑子里还没来得及塞下自己喜欢男人或者说是喜欢兰斯洛特型男人的这个补丁包，一时之间只好客客气气地回绝道，“我们能晚点再履行夫夫之事吗？”兰斯洛特想哭又想笑，心中暗忖，“行吧，好在耍赖皮的功夫还没弄丢。”

于是兰斯洛特追高文，追了整整400光年......才怪！  
为了培养感情，亚瑟和梅林为兰斯想了个办法——把他俩单独派出去，任务是去寻找珀西说的第二颗流浪星球，不找到可以制造瞬移传送装置的原材料，就别回来。高文心生惶恐，然而在亚瑟梅林的威逼利诱、软硬兼施下，弱小可怜孤立无助的高大帅就只能跟着自称老公的兰斯洛特踏上另一段旅程。根据最新探测报告，两颗流浪星球之间，相差400光年，一来一回，怎么也得标准计时的一年时间。  
“一年还追不回来，那你就把他踹到太空中，任他自生自灭吧。”亚瑟最后发了狠话。  
够狠的。  
不过，事实证明，你的菜就是你的菜。根本不用那么久的时间。  
几年后，阿尔比恩星系的星际互联网上诞生了有史以来点击率最高的两部小说，一部是兰斯洛特的追夫日记：《惊情400光年》，另一部是高文的自传体小说：《高腐帅是怎样炼成的》。

 

3、莫嘉娜和混蛋利亚姆的故事

莫嘉娜见到了被关押的利亚姆，利亚姆因当年受到抑制剂化学武器的侵蚀，视觉神经受到严重破坏，后来亚瑟没有给他机会及时治疗，导致他哨兵基因退化为末席，且几乎双目失明。但他还是猜出了站在自己眼前一声不吭的散发着淡淡香气的女人一定就是莫嘉娜，他露出了一副死猪不怕开水烫的模样，还想在临死前嘴硬几句。  
但凤凰涅槃后的莫嘉娜此刻却突然发现自己已经没了当初想要把他千刀万剐的情绪——一个无依无靠的瞎子而已，将他遗忘就是对他最大的惩罚。就在她转身要走的时候，利亚姆纵身跃起一把抱住她，不管出于什么目的，这一幕彻底激怒了一直站在门外观察形势的提希丰。其实老婆比他有本事多了，但提希丰一时护妻心切，早就忘了莫嘉娜完全不用他帮忙的事实。  
利亚姆最后死在提希丰的精神体——那条巨鬣狗的疯狂撕咬下。

 

4、亚瑟和梅林宇宙探险的故事  
亚瑟和梅林在卡梅洛特迎来阿尔比恩星系和平时代的第二十年，收到了来自3万光年以外的求救信号。信号源来自珀西和赛米拉的那支先锋舰队。  
二十年的光景，科技的飞速进步终于让他们的舰队全部拥有了“跃迁”——也就是早期的瞬移传送技术，事不宜迟，是时候开启跃迁之旅了。就像多年前的并肩作战一样，首席哨兵亚瑟和首席向导梅林、次席向导兰斯洛特和只剩一点渣渣哨兵基因的高文——四朵正当凋零的老菊花，两组互怼互爱的陈年CP各带领一支超级舰队，循着越来越弱的求救信号前往那个神秘的萨米尔德套圈星系去了。

 

全文正式完  
有缘再见


End file.
